Catching His Heart
by huddyloverXOX
Summary: Huddy. Original team. Cuddy finds out she is pregnant.unexpected twists and turns, including a team member involved in the causing of a major accident affecting Cuddy, and the aftermath. introduction of new characters throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

"**Catching His Heart"****,  
><strong>a Huddy fanfiction.

**Chapter 1:**

Someone once said, "Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."

Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and Administrator of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, had heard those words spoken by her mother several years ago. A few years ago, that "someone special" had finally caught her heart, or so she thought. That man was Gregory House. Cuddy had put the man 'on hold' when he insulted her on more than one occasion.

Gregory House is a narcissistic, self-centered, sarcastic jerk, but is also a brilliant world-renowned diagnostician, and one hell of a heart throb. He heads his own team of three doctors' at Princeton Plainsboro: Dr. Allison Cameron, an Immunologist; Dr. Robert Chase, an Intensivist; and Dr. Eric Foreman, a Neurologist.

Three months ago, however, was when Lisa Cuddy felt her opinions change. Both doctors' found themselves at one of many charity auctions benefiting the hospital, and both were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. At first, it was their usual, everyday playful banter based off of pure annoyance, but later that night…it was different.

Since that night in May, Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy have been in a steady intimate but secret relationship. They remained strictly professional at work because god knows the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital were similar to that of a 'gossip mill' times ten and they did not want to be bothered with all the stares and the constant whispers. So, what did they do? Simple: They kept it quiet.

They told no one; not even House's best friend, Dr. James Wilson, who was an oncologist at the hospital. Now, that's a first, even for House. James Wilson knew anything and everything when it came to House's personal life.

One night in November was all it took to take that perfect life and send it for a wild and crazy ride.

About a week ago, which was eleven or so weeks since House and Cuddy had first started dating, Cuddy found out news that brought her pure enjoyment: she was pregnant with twins! She and House were simply overjoyed. Cuddy didn't know for sure how House was going to handle the situation, but surprisingly, he was O.K. with it.

Because of their busy work schedule, the two doctors' had to wait until the end of the work week to celebrate. When Friday arrived, House left the hospital around 5:45. He and Cuddy agreed that she would take her car, and he would follow on his motor bike. She didn't want to ride on the back of the bike in a dress and heels, and he did not want to take her car because that would mean leaving his (precious) bike at Cuddy's house, unattended.

When he was dressed and ready to go, donning black dress pants, a white button down dress shirt, a black bow tie, and jacket (very traditional), House rode his bike to Cuddy's house. Along the way, he had stopped at a 24-hour florist and picked up a bouquet of red roses. Putting the car in park in Cuddy's driveway, House grabbed the flowers and his cane, and limped to the front door.

Cuddy was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, adorned with eloquent silver beads; her hair was done in a bun, with only a few strands of loose curls falling down on her shoulders. House limped over the threshold into the house, and handed the bouquet to Cuddy.

"Hey Lisa…wow, you look gorgeous," he said, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Cuddy said, smiling. "You're looking pretty hot yourself."

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. House had one hand resting on Cuddy's stomach, gently caressing it with his thumb, while his other hand draped around her back. Cuddy's hand rested on top of House's, on her flat stomach.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

House grinned. "Well, I would like to tell you, but…I'm going to have to kill you first," he warned.

Cuddy feigned a shocked expression, and playfully slapped him on the arm. "You wouldn't!"

House grinned and turned her face towards him. "You're right, I wouldn't."

Very slowly, he touched his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue slid in. Cuddy started to unbutton his shirt, and but he stopped her.

"Not right now," he whispered in her ear. "We have to get going. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Cuddy didn't answer. She was exploring underneath his shirt with her hands.

"But, when we get back…" House started to say, while nibbling on her earlobe.

"You promise?" Cuddy asked, looking at him.

"Cross my heart," House breathed into her ear. "I might even give you an exam if you're lucky. I think you're due for one any day now."

Cuddy smiled, satisfied with that answer. She put one hand on his chest to steady herself, and then she stood up. "I'll hold you to that, Doctor."

House watched from his place on the couch as Cuddy grabbed her purse, and walk out the door to her car, exaggerating the wiggle in the ass a bit for House's benefit. House stood up, snatched his cane that was leaning against the side table, shut off the side light, and then followed her, all the while grinning like an idiot.

After dining on a delicious meal of filet of grilled salmon, risotto, and grilled asparagus for dinner, and a chocolate soufflé for dessert, House paid the bill, and him and Cuddy exited the restaurant, holding hands.

"I feel like I'm saying this for the millionth time, but this was amazing, Greg," Cuddy said as the two walked in the parking lot.

"I'm glad you think so," House said.

Cuddy smiled and squeezed his hand. "I felt like I ate the entire restaurant," she said, laughing, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"That's because you almost did," House joked. He immediately flinched when Cuddy's hand slapped his arm.

"Hey, I'm eating for three now, so I think I have an excuse."

"Oh really?" House asked, with a sly smile on his face.

They had reached Cuddy's car and House's motorcycle. House hooked his cane on his one arm and holding onto Cuddy, he maneuvered her so that she was pressed up against her Mercedes. Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck, and gazed into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes, and cupped his hand around her cheek. "I love you," he said, softly.

Cuddy's breath suddenly caught in her throat. She was momentarily stunned. She reached up, and ran her fingers through his three day's worth of stubble. "I love you too, Greg."

House bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Let's go home," he whispered.

Less than fifty yards away in her car was Dr. Allison Cameron. She took a trip to get some coffee before heading back to the hospital for another all-nighter. Those charts weren't going to complete themselves. She slowed her car down when she thought she noticed a familiar orange motorcycle. In fact, she knew it was her bosses because; let's face it, who else has a cane holder on their motorcycle? The answer was well…no one.

She saw them from a distance. She thought she saw them holding hands. Her mind was racing. _What's going on?_ Cameron stared as she saw House back Cuddy up against the car. _He is definitely NOT drunk!_ she realized. She waited a few seconds, and then tore her eyes away from what was none of her business, and drove back to the hospital.

House was on his motorcycle, enjoying the feeling of his hair being whipped back in the cool night air. Less than thirty yards ahead of him was Cuddy's black Mercedes. House was lost in his thoughts as he coasted along the nearly empty street. He still couldn't quite believe he was going to be the father of two children. It all seemed surreal to him. He focused on the road in front of him, and still had a certain grin plastered on his face.

Then he saw the car. A black SUV that had no intention of stopping or slowing down had its lights off and was approaching Cuddy, who was stopped at the light. House called out to warn Cuddy, but she had the windows up against the chilly night air and did not hear him. As Cuddy made the turn, the black SUV kept going and smashed full force into the driver's side of the Mercedes.

In an instant, House was off his bike and half limping/half running (if you can even call it 'running') to where Cuddy's car was. A police car that was down the road heard the crash, and sped towards the scene, its sirens blaring. House approached the driver's side of the car and tried to peer inside. He flipped open his cell phone, dialed a number from memory, and put the phone by his ear, waiting.

"Cameron, where are you?" he said hurriedly into the phone.

"At the hospital. House, what –", Cameron started to ask.

House wasted no time. "I want you to get an ambulance, and meet me at the intersection of Mercer and Nassau—"

"House, what is going—"

"Not now, Cameron. Get a room set up with an ultrasound machine. After that, get your ass over here!"

House hung up the phone, and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked down at his hands; both were pale, clammy, and shaky.

"Sir?"

House turned at the unknown voice and saw a chunky man, probably in his late 30s, wearing a police uniform staring at him.

"It's doctor," House said, curtly, without a smile. The officer shrugged the rude response off, and started with the standard routine of questions.

"What happened?"

"What do you think?" House snarled.

The officer blushed and swallowed. _This guy was coming off as a jerk._ Then, he spotted the cane. This doctor was Doctor Greg 'Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass' House.

"Look, Dr. House—"

"We can do this later, ok Butterball?"

The officer felt his neck and face grow hot. House ignored him.

"I just phoned in an ambulance. It's on the way." House pointed his cane towards the SUV. "Who's the asshole in the SUV?"

The two men watched as another officer opened the door of the SUV and looked inside.

"He's conscious and a bit drunk!" the officer yelled out. He forced the driver out of the car.

House felt himself shaking with fury. The driver was Robert Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2:**

Gregory House stood there and just let the rage build up. The rage was strictly internal, for the moment at least. He stared at Chase through narrowed eyes. Chase finally turned his head and saw his boss.

"Hey House!" His voice was high-pitched, almost girly. He was smiling and waving similar to that of a five year old girl who had perhaps just seen her long lost grandmother for the first time. His 'perfect', wavy blond hair was askew.

"You fucking asshole," House muttered under his breath.

The officer donned 'Butterball' turned his head. "You know him?"

House's voice was cold and void of any emotion as he said, "He works for me."

He watched as Chase was handcuffed, and then brought over to the police car and forced inside. He turned to face 'Butterball'.

"No one comes to get him, understand?"

'Butterball' nodded.

House turned and limped towards the Mercedes. He picked up a rock and used it to smash an opening in the driver's window. He stuck his hand in, cursed as he felt warm blood oozing from the center of his palm, and unlocked the door from the inside. Taking off his jacket and placing it on the roof of the car, he leaned his cane against the outside rear door, and climbed into the smoking vehicle.

Cuddy was still in the seat, no longer conscious. There was a gash on her forehead, but it didn't seem that deep (not from the exterior anyway). House immediately unbuckled her seatbelt. As he did, his hand grazed where the belt had diagonally crossed. He felt at least one rib that was broken.

The ambulance sirens blared somewhere in the distance, but either House didn't hear them or he chose not to react. He wedged himself further into the car. He immediately cursed as a bolt of pain shot through his right leg. He hadn't taken any Vicodin since before he left for Cuddy's, and now his thigh was screaming.

Staring at her unconscious figure, House reached out with a shaky hand and touched her cheek. His hand shook, but he kept it there. "Lisa," he whispered. Feeling himself choke up with emotion, House took a much needed deep breath, and just let the tears flow.

"House." Cameron's voice seemed miles away.

Pause.

"House, come on. Come here." Cameron's voice was soft and gentle, compassionate.

House suddenly felt sick. He withdrew his head from inside the vehicle to see Cameron standing about 2 yards in front of him.

"No," he whispered.

Cameron stepped forward. "Let me get her out, and then you can see her. I promise."

House staggered back, allowing Cameron and the paramedic/driver to come forward with a gurney. They lowered it to the ground, and Cameron went over to the passenger side, wrenched the door open, and climbed inside.

She immediately stopped dead. This was not a sight she had been prepared for. At all. She swallowed and fought back nausea.

The paramedic mentioned with his hand towards the diagonal lines across Cuddy's chest and the absence of a seatbelt. "Look's like she wasn't wearing her seat belt."

Cameron stared at him. She knew Lisa would never do anything dangerous and stupid as not wearing a seat belt. She looked down and saw two diagonally shaped lines that were left from the belt; _House__just__unbuckled__it__so__Cuddy__could__be__relieved__of__the__pain__and__to__prevent__any__further__damage_. Just to be sure, she stuck her head out.

"House?"

He looked over at her.

"Did you unbuckle her seatbelt?" Cameron asked.

House stared at her for a second and then very slowly, nodded his head. Cameron drew her head back inside the car.

About three minutes later, Cameron and the driver started to maneuver Cuddy onto the gurney. House stood by, watching their every move. The gurney was rolled to the back of the ambulance and very carefully, got loaded in. The paramedic took his place in the driver's seat and waited for Cameron.

"I think you should come with me," Cameron said quietly to House. "I'll have someone come and get your motorcycle."

She and House climbed into the back and slammed the doors shut; the ambulance was on its way to the hospital, its sirens blaring through the night.

Inside the ambulance, House turned to Cameron. "She's pregnant."

Cameron looked up, not sure if she had heard correctly. "What?"

"She's pregnant with twins."

Cameron stared across the gurney at House, who stared right back at her. Cameron swallowed and chose not to say anything.

"Smart move," House said quietly.

Cameron resumed what she was doing. Carefully lifting Cuddy's dress, she cringed internally as she surveyed the damage; Cuddy's entire left torso was black and blue, with a hint of purple; there were marks from the seatbelt embedded in her skin.

House turned away and took out his phone. With slightly trembling hands, he scrolled through his contacts until he found 'Joe Parker', Cuddy's obstetrician. Hitting 'SEND', House put the phone up to his ear and waited.

"Joe? It's House. Lisa's been in an accident. Are you still at the hospital?" House said that all in one breathe.

"Yes, I just finished up a delivery."

"Ok. We are puling up in about two minutes," House said hastily. He turned to Cameron. "What room did you put the stuff in?"

"17 in the ER," Cameron said, without missing a beat.

House repeated what Cameron just said to Joe, and then hung up the phone.

They had reached Princeton Plainsboro's ER. Cameron wheeled Cuddy out of the ambulance, and through the emergency room's double doors. Cuddy's OB Parker was waiting for them outside room 17.

"Get her cleaned up, and when that's done, come get me," Parker said. "I'll be right outside." He clapped a hand on House's shoulder, and handed Cameron a folder.

Cameron wheeled the gurney into the room, with House following right behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Pts 1 and 2

**Chapter****3:****(Part****One)**

"Five broken ribs. All on the left side." Cameron finished probing around Cuddy's torso after dressing her in a gown, and looked up at House, who was standing at the head of the bed, staring at the person lying on the bed, and holding her hand. Cameron tried again when she failed to get a response. "House?"

"I heard you." His voice was quiet. Not lifting his head to meet Cameron's gaze, he continued to gently stroke Cuddy's hand with his thumb and forefinger.

Cameron moved the ultrasound machine closer to the bed, and flipped it on. She looked up at House. "Ready?" she asked in a quiet voice. House nodded, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Cameron slowly unbuttoned Cuddy's gown, and then moved the transducer, which was covered in sticky goo, gently over her abdomen.

"There's one," Cameron said with a smile, pointing to the tiny fetus on the monitor. House smiled.

Cameron's smile suddenly disappeared. "You said 'twins'?" She glanced up at House, who was slowly turning a shade of pale. Her eyes snapped back to the screen.

There was only one fetus; the other 'twin' was nowhere to be found.

Cameron stared up at House, who had turned stark white.

"Want me to get Parker?" she quietly asked. He nodded.

Cameron was halfway across the room when she heard the beeping on the monitors that surrounded the bed speed up. Hurrying to Cuddy's side, she pulled out a penlight. "Cuddy?" she called out.

Cuddy slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, slowly adjusting to the light. She focused on Cameron.

"You're in the hospital," Cameron said to her, as she flashed the light in Cuddy's eyes, checking her pupils.

_Greg.__Oh__God!__Where__is__he?_ "Greg," Cuddy choked out in a whisper.

"Turn your head," Cameron told her, smiling.

Cuddy turned and saw House. "Hey," she whispered. She immediately winced and put a hand to her left side.

"You have five broken ribs," Cameron told her quickly.

Cuddy noticed that House looked pale and sweaty. "Greg, what is it?" She winced again.

Suddenly, Cuddy grabbed her abdomen with both hands, and moaned, her face scrunched up in pain; her eyes squeezed shut.

"Cuddy, what's wrong?" Cameron's voice was frantic. She glanced up at House, who understood.

"Cramping," he said quickly. "That's a symptom. Get Parker NOW!"

Within what seemed like five seconds, Cameron had returned, with Parker hot on her heels. Cuddy reached out and grabbed House's hand. She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. House shifted his gaze down to the floor.

"Greg, look at me."

House continued to stare down at the floor. Cuddy noticed that his hand that rested on top of his cane shook for a fraction of a second.

"Greg," she continued softly.

Cameron watched as House slowly lifted his head to look directly into Cuddy's eyes; his eyes were glassed over but Cameron did not say anything.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Cuddy tried not to break down. She maintained her gaze on House's face.

House didn't say anything for a moment and then he slowly nodded, with tears running down his cheeks.

**Part Two:**

Dr. James Wilson, oncologist and House's best friend, was sitting at Soho 128, an Italian restaurant, in Princeton. Sitting opposite him was a man close to the same age as Wilson, with his bleach blond crew cut hairstyle, neatly combed. He wore dress pants, a crisp white shirt, and a light blue tie. This man, John Greene, and James Wilson go all the way back to senior year of high school. The two had formed what would be a long lasting friendship in AP Physics class. After all these years, they decided to meet up again after all these years to catch up for old time's sake.

"So, you're in law now?" Wilson asked, sipping one of probably many glasses of wine.

"Yes, I'm working at a firm in upstate New York." John took a bite of his steak. "You know," he said, after he had swallowed, "I have no idea how you survived med school, James. Must have been a killer."

Wilson chuckled and was about to answer, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Sorry, I just have to see who this is…oh, it's the hospital, no worries."

He looked back up and resumed his conversation. "Lots of late nights and drinking with study buddies," he said chuckling.

John smiled. "Law school was bad, but I don't think it was THAT bad." He raised his glass. "Little late in the meal, but here's to surviving medical and law school, my friend."

The two men clinked glasses together.

Wilson's phone buzzed again, and he looked down at it. The words 'INCOMING CALL: Cameron URGENT' flashed across the screen in dark blue lettering. Wilson sighed and looked up. "My sincere apologies, John. I'm going to have to take this…"

John waved his hand to show that he was O.K. with Wilson taking the call.

Wilson excused himself and headed out to the lobby. "Hello?" he said, with the phone pressed up against his ear. "Cameron?"

No answer. "Shit," he muttered. He quickly dialed Cameron's number. It barely rang when Cameron answered.

"I'm out to dinner-what?" Wilson said, not sure he had heard Cameron correctly.

"Wilson, Cuddy and House were in an accident." She proceeded to tell him a quick version of what happened.

Wilson felt his heart pounding a million miles a minute in his chest, and echoing in his ears. He suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Wilson? Wilson? Are you there?"  
>Wilson found his voice. "Yes," he managed to whisper. He suddenly felt sick; his dinner beckoned to come up, but he held it down. "I'll be right there." He clapped the phone shut, and walked back to the table, his heart still pounding.<p>

"Something came up." That was the answer he gave when John asked him why they had to leave so suddenly. Five minutes later, the two men were sitting in John's car, driving down the highway. Wilson was staring out the window. "There it is," he said, pointing to an orange motorcycle that lay on the side of the road.

John pulled his car alongside the bike. Wilson looked over at John. "Look, John, I'm so sorry about all of this," he started to say, "it's just…that call I got was from…another doctor at the hospital."

John listened when Wilson told him that his best friend and his boss were in an auto mobile accident.

Cameron hadn't really told Wilson the extent of the injuries, or maybe she did, and he just wasn't listening. Wilson really wasn't sure.

John clapped a hand on Wilson's shoulder. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me," he said. Wilson watched him go back to the car, and then went over to where House's motorcycle lay. He watched John pull away, leaving him alone in the dark and deserted street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4:**

Much to House's infinite number of protests, Cameron inspected his bloodied left hand. After she removed shards of glass from it, she applied an anti-bacterial spray and then wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"All done," Cameron said quietly, looking up.

"Thanks," House whispered, staring down at the brown-and-green tiled floor. Without another word and without meeting Cameron's eyes, he stood up, grabbed his cane, and limped out the door.

Cameron opened her mouth to call him back, but thought better of it, and closed her mouth; instead, she just watched him go; her heart aching.

At about 11:45 PM, Wilson flicked on the motorcycle's left blinker, and drove into PPTH's parking lot. He pulled the motorcycle into the nearest handicapped parking spot, and walked hurriedly through the automatic double doors that led to the Emergency Room.

Wilson felt strange and out of place as he walked into Princeton Plainsboro's Emergency Room. The hospital was like his second home, where he spent countless hours overseeing patients and their treatments, doing paperwork, and hanging out with House. But tonight, it felt as if Wilson had never stepped foot in the place he called his "second home." He ventured down the hallway, past the drawn back curtains with empty beds, past the somewhat vacant rooms, when he stopped. The door across from him was slightly ajar, and Wilson crept closer. He peered in around the door, and saw a familiar face bending over a person, with a needle and thread in her hands.

Cameron was sewing up a gash on Cuddy's forehead. Wilson's eyes scanned down Cuddy's body. He saw several ice packs resting on her left side; saw various bruises. Cameron looked up and saw him staring.

"That's nothing. You should see when I open up her gown," she said in a low voice. Wilson cringed internally. "I'll be with you in a second," she continued.

Wilson walked out to the hallway to wait until Cameron was finished.

Two minutes later, Cameron came out. She took off her gloves and disposed of them in the nearest wastebasket. The clang of the metal lid echoed through the empty halls. She looked at Wilson.

"You brought his bike here?"

"Yea, its right outside," He took a breath. "How is she?" he asked slowly.

Cameron took a breath. "She's…," she paused. "Stable."

Wilson didn't say anything and waited for Cameron to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "Where is he?"

Cameron hesitated. "After I bandaged his hand, he disappeared. My guess would be…his office?"

Wilson stood outside the glass door labeled 'Gregory House, M.D. Head of Diagnostics'.

At first, he didn't see anything or anyone in the room. Then he saw House's feet resting on a footrest. He silently opened the door and walked in.

House was sitting on a chair, with his legs stretched out in front off him, crossed. He was staring straight ahead and repeatedly turning his cane over in his hands. Wilson followed his friend's gaze to the opposite wall; House was staring at nothing except empty wall space.

"House?" Wilson's voice was quiet.

House jumped, startled a bit, and looked around. He eyed Wilson up and down before speaking. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was out to dinner. Cameron called."

"Was it a nice dinner?"

"I brought your bike—what?" Wilson wasn't sure what House just asked.

"I asked if it was a nice dinner." House's voice was quiet.

Wilson looked slightly flabbergasted. For about two seconds, he was struck dumb. "Yes, it was. I brought your bike here."

"Thanks." House looked away for a second. Wilson walked further into the office. House put his feet down on the carpeted floor, grimacing as he moved his right leg, causing another wave of pain to shoot through it. "Wilson." He gestured towards his desk. Wilson hurried over and grabbed the bottle of Vicodin that was sitting on top of a stack of files, and rushed back over to his friend.

House instantly took the bottle from Wilson's hand, unscrewed the cap, and tilted the bottle into his mouth, dry swallowing a handful of pills as though they were M&M's.

"House, when was the last time you took your Vicodin?" Wilson questioned.

"Before I left for dinner." He closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair, and let the drugs do their job.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later and stared at Wilson. "What exactly did Cameron tell you?"

The oncologist hesitated for a second. House stared him down. Wilson forced himself to maintain eye contact.

"She said…that Cuddy was in an accident… also said that you were with her. Were you two out to dinner?"

House's voice was quiet. "Yes, we were out to dinner."

Wilson didn't say anything and ran a hand through his hair. "Was it a first date or…."

"No."

"Second?"

"No Wilson." House sounded almost tired. "Since May."

"Third? Wait...did you just say 'since May'?" Wilson's mouth gaped open.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"House, god! Will you cut the sarcasm for two seconds?"

House stood up at once, slamming his cane down on a nearby table.

Wilson jumped, surprised at House's sudden outburst.

"No Wilson, I can't." House's eyes were blazing as he glared at Wilson. "This is how I deal with things. She's downstairs in critical…" His voice broke off and he looked away from Wilson, out towards the window.

Wilson didn't say anything. House took a breath and then faced Wilson again. "She's pregnant. Almost three months. We were expecting twins…" He tried to go on, but couldn't. He glanced back out the window.

Wilson still had his mouth agape. He closed it slowly. "House," he started slowly, "I'm so sor—wait, did you say 'was pregnant'?"

House didn't quite meet his friend's eyes. "She lost one as a result of the crash," he muttered.

Wilson stood there, not saying a word. He could not believe what he was hearing. "House…," he began slowly.

A knock on the glass interrupted him.

The two men looked around at the glass door and saw a man in his early 50's with short dark hair standing on the other side, a manila folder in his hand.

House waved him inside with a flick of his hand.

"Dr. Wilson," Dr. Parker, Cuddy's obstetrician, said walking in, and nodding curtly at him.

"Dr. Parker," Wilson replied back. He knew of Parker, and was always pleasant to him when need be, but had never actually had a conversation with the man, because the two doctors' departments never really crossed paths.

Parker focused his attention on House. "Ok, I'll get straight to it, shall I?"

House straightened up in the chair slightly.

"From what I can see," Parker started to say. "The remaining fetus looks good and healthy. Of course, it's only about twelve weeks, so it looks as good as any twelve-week fetus should." His attempt at trying to lighten the mood did not really work.

House breathed a sigh of relief. Parker opened the manila folder he was holding, and continued. "But, a D & C would—"

"No." House had cut him off.

Wilson looked from House to Parker and decided to keep him mouth shut.

Parker, meanwhile, continued as though he had not been interrupted. "-could remove all the remaining tissue left over from the other fetus. He paused and then added, a little quieter, "it's the safest way."

House looked at the man in front of him as he mulled things over in his head. Parker could see that House was deep in thought, so he didn't say anything. Wilson too stayed silent and just watched his friend.

"Fine," House said at last. He hesitated for a second. "Did you tell her?" he asked quietly.

Parker smiled. "I was going to let you." He closed the folder. "Sunday would be best; Monday's fine as well." He turned to Wilson, and stuck out his hand. "Dr. Wilson." Wilson grasped the other doctor's hand firmly and shook it. "Dr. Parker." Parker did likewise with House.

At the door, he suddenly turned back. "When you two decide, come and find me so I can let Lisa's gynecologist know. I'll be in my office."

House nodded to show he understood. Parker gave a final quick wave and made his exit.

After a few moments, Wilson broke the silence. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "You should go talk to Lisa."

Without response or acknowledgment, House limped out of the room, leaving Wilson standing there alone.

.


	5. Chapter 5

short little chapter to get you guys through the weekend :) Enjoy.

**Chapter ****5:**

House didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He wished he was the one who Chase had hit instead of her; anyone but her.

_Chase_. House still saw the image of his employee at the accident scene; still saw him waving his arms like a stupid drunk, unaware of what he had just done or who he had just hit. _'__He__'__s__where__he__belongs__'_ House thought bitterly.

Cuddy decided that Sunday would be the day to go through with the Dilation & Curettage (D & C) procedure, and House stuck by her decision 100%. She understood that her broken ribs would cause her to be almost excruciating pain, due to the fact that she had to sit up slightly for the procedure. That would just be something she would have to deal with.

House was right beside her when she got wheeled into the operating room. When the time came for her to sit up, Cuddy looked up at House. She opened her mouth to speak, but House put a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Cuddy didn't speak, but kept her focus on him.

With House on one side and Cameron on the other, together, they managed to slide Cuddy upwards. House slid one hand on the small of Cuddy's back, and the other just above her butt. Cameron supported her upper legs.

Cuddy grimaced as she was moved. They stopped. House stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Greg." She winced as she gasped out his name.

Cameron watched as House bent down to whisper in Cuddy's ear. After he was done, he kissed her on the forehead.

He looked up and saw Cuddy's gynecologist Dr. Tracy Weaver, standing at the foot of the bed; Dr. Parker was next to her. House nodded at them to show them that Cuddy was ready.

"Before we start Lisa, we're going to clean the area," Weaver said. She sat down in the empty chair that was beside her. "And then give you general anesthesia."

Cuddy was looking up at House, who was looking over at Weaver. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. House looked down and saw a look on Cuddy's face that he had never seen before: a look of fear.

He immediately crouched down, ignoring the pain in his thigh, so he was eye level with her. He continually stroked her hand in a circular motion with his thumb and forefinger. Maintaining eye contact, he whispered, "Lisa, it's going to be ok."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Cuddy's voice was barely above a whisper.

House had never seen her like this, so afraid; so weak; so vulnerable. This was not the Lisa Cuddy he knew.

"Of course," he said quietly into her ear.

Cuddy moved her hand up to cup his cheek, feeling his stubble against her fingers.

Cameron had retreated to the far corner of the room. She felt as though she was intruding on her boss's privacy. She had never seen him act the way he was acting right there in front of her. Where was the snarky sarcastic man she knew? She kept her gaze focused on the edge of the bed.

House leaned down and touched his lips to Cuddy's. Their lips touched together, and House kissed her softly.

After House finally broke the kiss, still maintaining eye contact, he said quietly, "I'll see you when you wake up."

Cuddy gave him a small smile. "Ok."

House gave her another quick peck on the forehead, and then stood straight again, wincing as he stood up. His gaze went to Cameron for a fraction of a second, and then shifted over to Weaver.

That split second gaze was all it took for Cameron to understand what her boss was telling her: _if__you__tell__anyone__about__this__…_

It was obvious: Cameron saw that the wall that House had kept up around himself all these years had (quite rarely) been penetrated and was threatened to be blasted down.

Once Cuddy was under the anesthesia, Weaver started. She opened Cuddy's cervix with dilators, and inserted a hollow tube within.

"Cervix dilated. Suction."

The next ten minutes, no one spoke. Weaver was concentrating intently on the monitor in front of her; Parker too was focused on the screen. Cameron had moved forward to assist Weaver, handing her different instruments when she called for them. House had not moved from his position where Cuddy's head lay.

Weaver finally looked away from the screen, withdrawing her hands from underneath the blue sheet, and shifted her gaze over to meet House's.

"Dr. House, do you want to check?"

House nodded, grabbed his cane which was leaning against the bed, and limped over to where Weaver was. Weaver immediately stood, offering House her chair. House sat down and immediately started checking that every single piece of potentially harmful remaining tissue was successfully removed from the uterus.

"Take her up to the ICU. I want a private room."

They had finished the procedure. Cameron and Parker both hastened to obey to House's instructions, and wheeled Cuddy out of the room. Weaver had gotten a nurse to clean up the instruments that she had used, and left the room to tend to other patients.

House was left alone in the operating room. It was here, in the dimly lit room, that he whispered words that tumbled unexpectedly out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You stay put little fetus, because I don't know what I'm going to do if your mommy loses you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6:**

It was three hours after the surgery. House was sitting in a room in the ICU at a little before one o'clock in the afternoon, looking at Cuddy sleeping peacefully, and waiting for her to wake up. He was absentmindedly stroking her hand gently with his thumb and forefinger.

Cameron had brought him a Reuben sandwich, dry, no pickles, from the cafeteria, which he devoured at once. Licking his fingers, he stood up.

Just as he was about to go into the bathroom, House heard the beeping from the monitors surrounding the bed speed up. He hurried back to the bed, leaned his cane on the edge, and laid his hands on the bed railing. Cuddy slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Greg." It was barely a whisper.

House stroked her hair gently with his hand as he smiled at her. "Hey," he whispered. "Don't talk." He noticed she winced as she spoke.

She complied, and reached out her hand to grasp his. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The surgery was a success," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off of her face.

Cuddy's hand subconsciously went down to rest on her stomach. House rested his hand on top of hers.

"This one's still here, Lisa," he whispered. With his other hand, he wiped her tears away, and stroked her cheek.

Cuddy looked right into House's eyes. "I love you, Greg," she whispered.

House brought his lips down to meet hers. She opened her mouth, welcoming the kiss. After what seemed to be hours, but really mere seconds, House pulled back and looked into Cuddy's eyes.

"I love you too, Lisa." It was barely audible, but nevertheless, Cuddy felt her heart swell at those words.

"Greg," she said softly. She put a hand up to her ribcage, closing her eyes.

House looked away for a moment. When he turned back, he was the 'doctor'.

"How's the pain?"

Cuddy kept her eyes closed, and shook her head, wincing as she took another deep breath.

"That bad, huh?" House went over to the other side of the bed, and gently took Cuddy's hand and moved to the side of her body. "Ice packs probably need to be changed," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

Carefully moving the ice packs off of Cuddy's injured left side one by one, House put them down on the chair that was beside the bed. "I'll be right back, ok?" he said softly.

With the warm ice packs in one hand and cane in the other, House limped out of the room and down the hallway to the freezer. He yelled out a string of curse words when he saw that the there were no ice packs in the freezer. Still swearing, he turned and limped towards the elevators.

Once on the first floor, House limped into the ER. Once he got three large ice packs, he turned to head back upstairs, but not before he noticed a couple of nurses, staring at him.

"What?" he snapped at them.

"Dr. House," one of them said. "What are you doing here on a Sunday?"

House had to react fast. "It's none of your business what I'm doing here on a Sunday," he snarled. "I'm a doctor who works in this hospital. I have every right to be here, same as you do. Now if you'll excuse me."

He turned and limped away from them. When he had reached the elevator doors, he suddenly turned back to see the group of nurses eying him suspiciously.

"And if you follow me," he started to say, "I will make sure every day from now on is filled with misery and pain for each and every one of you. Good day." And without another word, he turned and limped into the elevator, and waited for the doors to close.

Once he got back to Cuddy's room, he immediately placed the cold ice packs on her ribs.

Cuddy immediately tensed up and drew in a quick breath. She immediately regretted it later, and screamed out against the pain.

"Shh. It's ok. Its ok, Lisa. I'm right here," House said softly, stroking her hair. He crouched down, ignoring the radiating pain in his thigh, and moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb. "It's going to pass. Just try to relax," he continued quietly.

Cuddy still had her eyes closed. She tried to block out everything, and just tried to focus on House's voice and the touch of his hand. She exhaled slowly.

"That's it, Lisa."

After a few seconds, Cuddy managed to open her eyes again. "Are they on?"

House was confused. 'What?"

"The ice packs," Cuddy whispered, closing her eyes again. "Did you replace them?" She tried to ignore the stabbing pain that was going through her ribcage.

"I have one more to go," House said softly. He could see she was in pain, and it killed him to have to see her this way. As gently as he could, he put the last ice pack on her injured side.

"There. It's over," he said in a quiet voice. He cupped Cuddy's cheek with his left hand. He moved his other hand to the other side of her face.

"Look at me Lisa."

Cuddy opened her eyes to look at him standing directly above her.

"You did good today, Lise," he said in the same soft tone.

Cuddy smiled. "I try."

House grinned and touched his mouth to hers. Cuddy opened her mouth further as he slipped his tongue in. The kiss deepened and then within minutes, House withdrew and pulled back.

"You should rest," he whispered. "I'll be right here."

He kissed her on the lips once more, and then sat down in the chair beside the bed and tried to make himself comfortable. Reaching out, he grabbed Cuddy's hand and interlocked their fingers together. He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. For the next minute or so, he just leaned back and watched her, and then finally, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Parts One and Two

**Chapter 7 (Part One):**

Monday morning started off as a typical Monday for Dr. Eric Foreman, neurologist on House's team at PPTH. Once he got dressed for work, he headed out to his car. Waving to the man who throws him the newspaper _The____Princeton __Packet_, he went down to the bottom of the driveway to collect it.

He wasn't even sure why he kept paying for the newspaper subscription; he just ended up throwing it in a corner in his garage (there was quite a stack now), and reading the paper that was at the hospital. There was at least coffee to go with it at work.

He was just about to toss the paper in the garage and get into his car, when the headline on the front page caught his attention. He stopped and reread the feature article headline, which was comprised of just six words, to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. The headline read** "Dean of PPTH in Auto Accident"**. His eyes scanned down to a large picture directly underneath the title: the picture comprised of a black Mercedes with a huge dent in the driver's side door, with dark smoke all around.

Foreman unfolded the rest of the paper so that the whole page was visible. His mouth opened in shock. His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the page where he saw two vertical boxes with two people's pictures, and he gasped as he read the captions.

The first picture was of House, his boss. The other was of Dr. Robert Chase, his fellow colleague. Underneath House's picture, read the words** "Dr. Greg House: Alleged boyfriend of Dr. Cuddy?"**

Foreman's eyes widened in surprise, and then he looked at Chase's picture.

"No," he whispered, as he read the caption underneath Chase's picture:** "House's fellow, Dr. Robert Chase, to blame?"**

He wanted to stop reading then and there, but somehow he found himself starting to scan from the beginning of the article.

**This past Friday evening at approximately 10:15 P.M., a black Mercedes was stopped at the light at the Nassau and Mercer intersection, and was in the midst of making a turn, when a black SUV reportedly ran the red light, and collided with the driver's side door of the Mercedes.**

**The driver of the Mercedes was believed to be Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean and Chief Administrator of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. A University of Michigan graduate, Dr. Cuddy became the second-youngest Dean of Medicine (at age 32).**

**According to Dr. Gregory House, who was on his motorcycle behind Dr. Cuddy, the SUV had its lights off and had no intention of slowing down or stopping…**

"Oh man," Foreman whispered.

**…According to one police officer who was at the scene but did not witness the crash, said that when Dr. House saw who was in the SUV, "he got really, really angry."**

"I bet," Foreman said to himself.

**The man occupying the SUV was an Australian said to be Dr. Robert Chase, who works underneath Dr. House, in the Diagnostics Department at Princeton Plainsboro. This was confirmed by House when asked if he knew the man; he replied coldly "He works for me." Wow! Talk about dead meat!**

"No!" Foreman gasped out as he read his colleague's name.

**An ambulance arrived at the scene, and one of Dr. House's other fellows, believed to be Dr. Allison Cameron, raced to the Mercedes with a gurney…**

**An officer nearby said that House was focused intently on the Mercedes, and when the gurney was in site again, "he [House] seemed to be thoroughly relieved."**

**As for the possible romance between Dr's House and Cuddy?**

**"Well, he [House] was certainly dressed up, unless his normal attire for a motorcycle joy ride is dress pants and a tie…and Dr. Cuddy, from what I could see, was in an attire more like cocktail-ish," Officer Don Smith commented…**

**Another un-named source said that House and Cuddy go all the way back to medical school (they both went to University of Michigan). It is unknown whether the two struck up a personal "relationship" in their med-school days as well.**

"Wow." Foreman continued reading.

**Police say that once House watched his employee get shoved in the back of a police car, he and Dr. Cameron climbed into the back of the ambulance with Cuddy loaded in the back.**

**It is still unconfirmed whether or not Dr. Cameron is Dr. Cuddy's attending physician at Cuddy's own Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where she [Cuddy] is said to be currently residing. Injuries are not known at this time.**

**As for Robert Chase? After a breathalyzer test to confirm, police say that his BAC level was at 0.13 (Legal limit is 0.8). Sources say that he is currently being held in a Trenton Prison. Date to be released has yet to be determined. "With that amount of alcohol in his system at the time of vehicle operation, it is unlikely that he is released soon," said Officer Chris Slater. "He's probably looking at a fair amount of jail time, loss of license, and fines."**

**Charges have yet to be determined.**

**Neither Dr.'s House nor Cameron could be reached for any further comment.**

**More updates to come on Dr. Cuddy's condition**

Foreman stayed silent; he was still in shock from what he had just read.

_Chase? House and Cuddy? Chase hitting Cuddy?_

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and dialed a number that he knew off the top of his head. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

**Part Two:**

"I assume you just read the article," Cameron's voice said before Foreman even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Judging by you silence, I'd say yes."

Foreman was amazed at how she figured that out. "How did you−"

"Foreman, it was obvious. Why else would you call me when I'm going to see you in twenty minutes anyway."

Foreman swallowed. "Yea good point…so was it really Chase?"

Cameron, who was sitting in the conference room, looked down at the paper in front of her.

"Apparently. House hasn't really said much about him. Actually, he hasn't even mentioned him."

"So he's there, House?"

"Since Friday."

Forman hesitated for two seconds before asking the next question on his mind.

"Are they…"

Cameron answered before he even had a chance to finish asking. "Together? Yes. House will probably kill me for telling you that, but from the paper, it was kind of obvious."

Foreman agreed. "Are you her attending?"

"Yes." She paused briefly before continuing. "Foreman, I have to tell you this. You're going to find out sooner or later. It wasn't in the paper, thank god… Cuddy's pregnant. She was expecting twins but lost one from the accident."

She paused. Foreman was silent.

"Is it his?" he finally asked, thinking he knew the correct answer.

Cameron rolled her eyes even though Foreman couldn't see her. "Yes, Foreman. Cuddy's not that stupid."

Foreman cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, and climbed into his car. "House isn't there, is he?" He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"No, he's not. Not in his office anyway," Cameron said into the phone. "Where are you?"

"On my way," Foreman said, as he flicked on his right turn signal and stopped at the stop sign.

"Ok, well I'll let you go. See you in a few." Cameron pressed 'END' on her cell phone, and closed it.

She took a long sip of coffee and sat back in the chair. She wondered how House was going to react when he saw the article. She knew he didn't want his and Cuddy's relationship to get out and be the center of hospital gossip, but now did he really have a choice?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

House opened his eyes. The morning sunlight was already streaming through the window, illuminating half of Cuddy's face. Stretching his legs, House let go of Cuddy's hand and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small bottle of Vicodin. Standing up, he popped a handful of pills into his mouth, grabbed his cane, and looked down at Cuddy, who was still sleeping. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Noticing a pile of clothes sitting by the door, he limped over to them and saw a note taped on top. It read:

_House,_

_I stopped by your apartment and picked up some clothes for you. Let me know if you need anything else._

_Wilson_

Grabbing the pair of jeans, t-shirt, socks, and Nike Shox, House went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he checked the monitors that surrounded the bed. Satisfied, he turned and limped out of the room.

Bypassing his office, he went down to the clinic. Not noticing all the stares he was getting from staff, or just simply ignoring them, he stopped at the desk right before Cuddy's office.

"Can I help you, Dr. House?" a young nurse with her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, who was sitting behind the desk, said.

"Where's Brenda?" House asked impatiently.

"House."

Brenda's voice rang out. House turned and saw the nurse walking towards him. He waited until she approached.

Brenda Lewis was Princeton Plainsboro's head nurse. She was first hired by Dr. Cuddy as a pediatric nurse. She and Cuddy had become good friends over the years.

When the head nurse before Brenda left due to her husband switching jobs, Cuddy approached Brenda and asked her if she would like the job, as well as being her assistant. Brenda accepted gladly.

"What can I do for you?" she said, stopping in front of him.

"We need to talk," House said simply. He led her upstairs. "Dr. Cuddy was in an accident."

Brenda was silent as they walked down the hallway. She knew this already because she had read the article that was the headliner in the day's paper. However, she did not let House know this, so she asked, "Is she ok?"

"No." House took a breath before continuing on. "Lisa trusts you. If she does, then I do too." He stared down at the off-white speckled tile floor.

Brenda was silent. She waited for House to go on. He did.

"I want you…to be her nurse. When I'm not able to stay with her, I want you to. I might have a case that requires me to be in my office with my team. That's where you come in."

Brenda was still silent, staring at him.

"Please," he continued, looking up. "I'm asking you a favor."

Brenda noticed a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

Lisa was not only her boss, but also her friend. Brenda could not let her down, or House for that matter.

"What room is she in?"

House led the way to the ICU. When they got outside her room, House stopped and handed Brenda a manila folder. Without saying a word, Brenda took it, and followed House into the room.

She stopped at once when she saw the state of the person lying in the bed. Various beeping monitors surrounded the bed, each connecting to a different part of Cuddy's body. An IV bag dripped medication into a tube that attached to the back of her hand; a web of intravenous lines were hooked onto the metal IV pole. The ice packs still lay on Cuddy's left side.

"Oh my god," Brenda whispered. Approaching the bed cautiously, she continued to stare at her boss. Her eyes scanned down Cuddy's body, taking it all in.

House had moved over to the side where Cuddy's head lay. Cuddy stirred sleepily. She winced and put a hand to her left side.

House bent down and whispered in her ear. "It's ok. I'm here, Lisa."

Cuddy opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered, when she saw who was standing near her.

House gently took her hand off her side, being careful of the IV lines, and caressed it in his own.

"Hurts, huh?"

She nodded.

"I have to take care of a few things. Brenda's going to take care of you, ok?"

Cuddy looked wistful; this did not go noticed by House.

Brenda stayed silent, watching the scene before her eyes. She watched as House bent down and kissed Cuddy on the lips.

House squeezed Cuddy's hand. "Get some rest." He turned away from the bed and mentioned for Brenda to follow him out.

Once outside, House did not speak right away. When he did, Brenda noticed his voice quivered slightly.

"Just watch over her."

"I will."

House took a breath. "She has five broken ribs on her left side. Underwent a D&C yesterday. One fetus still remains."

He said it quickly. Maybe saying it faster would erase some of the pain it was causing him.

Brenda didn't say anything. She knew that the events of Friday night had a very big emotional impact on the man standing in front of her. Then it dawned on her.

"You two have been together for a while."

House looked at her, surprised.

"I'm right, right?" Brenda continued.

"Since May," was House's reply. "I have to go do some stuff."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Brenda said as she laid a sympathetic hand on House's arm, which he didn't shrug away.

"I'll be here," she continued. "Don't worry."

Without a word, House turned and limped down the hallway to his office, as he succeeded so far to keep his emotions in check.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

In the midst of walking into the conference room that was next to his office, House noticed two things: One that Foreman was there, sitting at the conference table across from Cameron, and two, that him and Cameron immediately stopped talking the moment they saw their boss enter the room.

Choosing not to react, House went over to the other side of the room, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a long sip, and then sat down directly opposite Cameron, leaving a chair in between him and Foreman.

Cameron stared at him. "I think you should read this," she said quietly, still looking at him.  
>She slid the newspaper toward him; House caught it with one hand, and turned it right side up. He stared at the headline, and then unfolded the second half. He stared at his own picture, and then scowled when he read the caption underneath.<p>

"Alleged?" He said, his voice rising. "Alleged?"

Foreman and Cameron glanced at one another, but said nothing. House pounded his fist on the table, threatening the sheet of glass that held the table up to break. His eyes moved up to the top of the article as he began to read.

Foreman and Cameron still did not utter a single word as they watched House's eyes go back and forth across the page as he read the article. Very gradually, they saw the anger start to build up in his eyes.

"What I want to know," House said, through gritted teeth, "is why the fuck did they bring up Michigan?"

Foreman and Cameron looked at one another. Cameron wanted to ask if that was indeed true, but she kept her mouth shut. Now was not the time.

House continued reading.

"That little fucking asshole. Point thirteen! That fucking asshole!" House pounded his fist on the table once more; it was a miracle that the glass table top did not shatter into a million pieces right then. "Who wrote this?" He looked up.

Before he could flip the paper over to look, Cameron said quietly, "Jeremy Philips."

House looked at her through narrow eyes. "Well then," he whispered in a low voice, "this 'Jeremy Philips' is dead meat!"

He quickly stood up, almost knocking his chair over. Grabbing his cane, he limped over to the window, turning his back on the two doctors'.

This was not how he wanted their relationship to get out. They, that is to say he and Cuddy, didn't want people knowing (for obvious reasons), and now, from some damn paper, everyone was going to know! Only one thing seemed to calm him down and not cause him to go fully 'off his rocker', and that was this: the pregnancy not hitting the papers.

House suddenly turned away from the window. "Did this go out already?"

Cameron nodded. "A little while ago." She seemed to read his mind. "I don't know about the ICU though."

House stared at her.

"Well then, find out." He limped to the door that led into his office, only pausing when he saw Cameron and Foreman weren't moving. "NOW!" he roared. "I don't want her finding out from some fucking paper."

The two doctors' immediately stood up, and walked briskly out of the room. House watched them before turning around and retreating into his office. Grabbing the phone on his desk, he turned on his computer and went to the New Jersey Department of Corrections web page. Once he found what he was looking for, he dialed a number, placed the phone up to his ear, and waited.

Two rings. Three rings. Then a female voice got on the line.

"New Jersey State Prison."

The phone call lasted approximately fifteen minutes. In those fifteen minutes, House had successfully got what he wanted. "Now, all we do is wait," he said to himself, as he put the phone down.

Meanwhile, Foreman and Cameron had come back, and were sitting in the conference room. House came out to meet them.  
>"Papers were not in the ICU," Cameron said, "I let Brenda know not to let the paper in the room."<p>

"Good," House said. He paused. "How's she doing?"

"Brenda says she's been sleeping."

Satisfied with that answer, House limped over to the coffee machine and refilled his cup. Setting his mug down on the countertop in front of the coffee maker, he reached into his pocket, and withdrew his Vicodin bottle. He popped a handful into his mouth, and then turned around.

"You two are staying here until I say you can go. Got it?" And when I say 'here', I mean in this room."

Forman rolled his eyes. "And why," he started, "are you making us stay?"

"Foreman, did I ever teach you not to question what I say unless it's relevant?"

"What, and asking why we have to stay is irrelevant or something?" Foreman asked; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, and as soon as I find out the answer to why your question is not relevant, I will let you know."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why we have to stay here. Oh yea that's right, you never told us yet!"

House said nothing and limped again towards the window. About five minutes later he saw the police car pulling into the hospital parking lot. Grinning slightly, he turned back around.

"Ladies…oh sorry, Foreman…ladies and homies, I have a guest of honor coming in about-" He checked his watch. "two minutes. Please refrain from-"

He was cut off.

A nurse stuck her head in the doorway. "Dr House, you have a phone call."

House turned toward her. "I'm busy. Tell them to call later."

The nurse nodded and withdrew her head. No sooner had she stepped out of the room, a police officer strolled in.

"Dr. House, as you requested.…"

YES I KNOW ITS A CLIFF HANGER...SORRY, GUYS...


	10. Chapter 10

….. A nurse stuck her head in the doorway. "Dr House, you have a phone call."

House turned toward her. "I'm busy. Tell them to call later."

The nurse nodded and withdrew her head. No sooner had she stepped out of the room, a police officer strolled in.

"Dr. House, as you requested…"

**Chapter 10:**

The officer, a thin but muscular man with jet black hair and brown eyes, his holster attached to his side with the gun visible, stepped aside from the way of the door.

Robert Chase entered. Clad in a full orange jumpsuit, his hair untidy, with peach fuzz starting to darken on his face, especially underneath his chin, Chase stared down at the carpeted floor, with his hands handcuffed in front of his body.

Foreman and Cameron stared up at their colleague, both in shock.

Another officer, slightly heavyset and a little taller than the first officer, had one hand tightly gripping Chase's upper arm; the other hand was latched onto Chase's shoulder; his dirty fingernails digging into the soft material of the jumpsuit.

House limped closer to Chase, his eyes narrowing. Chase brought his head up and stared at his boss.

"Take the handcuffs off," House spat.

The thinner of the two officers withdrew a tiny key from his shirt pocket, and went over to Chase. He roughly grabbed Chase's hands, and unlocked the handcuffs, taking them off. He then clipped them onto his belt, and stepped back.

Chase rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had embedded two red marks into his skin just moments before.

House kicked a chair out from underneath the table and placed it far enough away so that a person could get between it and the table.

Sit," he said coldly.

Chase sat.

House didn't speak for a few seconds. He fixed Chase with a piercing stare; Chase looked right back at him.

"Do you remember what happened Friday night, Chase?"

Chase swallowed and didn't answer; instead he sneaked a sideways glance at Foreman, who did not look his way.

House snapped his fingers in front of Chase's face.

"Answer me!"

Chase turned his head back towards his boss.

"The police told me…I hit someone," he finished, somewhat lamely.

House stared right into Chases eyes as he said coolly "You hit Lisa Cuddy."

Chase's mouth opened in astonishment. "I -"

House thrust the front page of the newspaper at him. "Shut up and read."

Chase stared at the man looming over him for a moment and then lowered his eyes to the paper that he now held in front of him. A few seconds later, he looked up again.

"You and Cuddy?"

"Yes. Shut the hell up and read."

Chase lowered his eyes once more, and started to read the article, while House stared at him through narrowed eyes.

When he was done reading, Chase looked up.

"House, I didn't know-"

"Shut up, Chase." House cut him off.

Chase fell silent and stared up at his boss.

"Don't use that as an excuse. No one did," House told him, stressing the first two words of the last sentence.

"Now, let's take a trip down memory lane," he continued, "shall we?" He started to circle the chair that Chase sat on, in a similar way to what wolves do when they are ready to strike their target for their evening meal. He still stared at Chase with cold and narrowed eyes.

"Friday night I seem to remember watching you get forced out of your car. When you saw me, you called out my name and waved like some fucking idiot." House stopped pacing, and stood directly behind Chase. "Do you recall that, Chase?"

Chase didn't answer. House whacked the back of his head. On pure instinct, he recoiled slightly. Cameron rose halfway out of her seat, but House shot her a warning look.

"Don't." She sat back down.

House turned his attention back to Chase. "Answer me, god dammit!" he roared.

Chase hesitated, but only for a fraction of a second. "N-No."

House limped around so that he was now face to face with Chase once more. "You know why you didn't remember it, Chase? Because you were so fucking drunk, that you got behind the wheel of a fucking car and hit—"

He suddenly stopped talking and looked away, trying to keep his emotions in check. Limping towards the window, he stared out into the parking lot below as he tried to calm his mind down.

There was silence all throughout the room. All eyes were focused on House, who suddenly turned around again.

"Let's take a field trip, shall we?"

Cameron stood up at once and grabbed House's arm as he limped past on his way to the door.

"House," she began in a low tone, "don't do this. I know what you are about to do. Don't do this."

House wrenched his arm out of her grip. "He has to know," he said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Do it another way," Cameron hissed at him.

House maintained his gaze with her. "No."

He broke eye contact with her, and instead looked over at the officers.

"ICU. Follow me."

The officer who had the handcuffs attached to his belt went to put the cuffs back on, but House stopped him.

"He needs his hands."

The officer shrugged.

Satisfied, House limped out of the room. The two officers followed, leading Chase out. Cameron and Foreman followed, trailing behind the officers.

No one spoke a word as they walked down the hallway. People stared at House as he went by; some gasped when they saw Chase.

House paid no attention. He kept his gaze fixated straight ahead. Behind him, Chase stared at House's back; he was flanked on either side by the two officers. One on each side, gripping his upper arms.

Cameron tried to catch up to her boss, but was stopped by Foreman.

"Don't," he said in a low but commanding strong voice.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but merely just minutes, they reached the door to Cuddy's room in the ICU.

"We'll be out here," the heavyset officer said.

House nodded. "Fair enough."

Very quietly, he slid the door open, and went inside. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron followed.

Chase stopped when he saw Cuddy lying on the bed. He stared down at her, unable to speak.

"Yea, this is what you did, Chase," House said coldly, his voice just above a whisper.

Foreman also stared. This too was the first time he was seeing the damage.

House moved over so that he was next to the bed. He looked down at Cuddy, who was sleeping peacefully as Cameron checked the monitors. House leaned his cane on the edge of the bed and moved to wheel the ultrasound machine closer to the bed, but he couldn't: Cameron was blocking his path.

Don't do this," she said.

"Move Cameron."

Cameron didn't budge. "No. As her attending, I am _not_ going to let you do this." She was staring right into House's eyes. Foreman and Chase were either staring at House or Cameron. House narrowed his eyes.

"As her boyfriend, I think I overpower you. Now move!"

Foreman's eyes widened.

"You did NOT," Cameron started, "just play the 'boyfriend card'."

House gave a look of warning towards the bed, and then he focused his gaze back on Cameron.

"I think I just did," he said coldly. "Now get out of the way."

Cameron stared at House for a few seconds, and then moved aside.

House wheeled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed

"Chase, come here," he said, his tone icy.

Chase moved silently over to the bed next to his boss.

"You," House began, as he squirted goo on the transducer, "are going on a little scavenger hunt for me. " He flipped on the screen.

"You like scavenger hunts, right Chase?"

Without waiting for a reply, House handed the transducer to Chase, who took it.

"I want you to find two fetuses, "House said, as he unbuttoned the buttons on the front half of Cuddy's gown. Foreman realized what House was doing; he just stared.

Chase's eyes were focused on the screen; House, who was standing directly behind him, was staring at Cuddy. Foreman was watching the screen as Cameron was watching Cuddy.

"I found one," Chase said, turning his head around to look at House.

"Good," House said, never taking his eyes off Cuddy. "Now find the other one."

Chase faced the screen again and started looking for the second fetus (the one that wasn't there).

Cameron was staring from the other side of the bed. House looked up and locked onto her gaze.

'I can't believe you,' Cameron mouthed silently to him. He didn't say anything and narrowed his eyes.

With his gaze still on Cameron, he said, "Find it yet, Chase?"

Chase, who was still focused on he screen, said, "N-No."

House moved in front of him and turned the screen off. He then grabbed the wand from Chase's hand.

"All of you go outside while I clean up," he said, in a low commanding voice.

The three doctors' excited the room. House wiped the goo off Cuddy's abdomen, and then buttoned her gown back up. He then put his hand on her abdomen and rubbed it gently with his fingers. Moving his hand up to caress her cheek, he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Lisa," he whispered to the empty room.

He moved the cart with the ultrasound machine back to its original spot, grabbed his cane, and limped out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

(takes place immediately where 10 left off)... short chapter.

**Chapter 11:**

The handcuffs were back on Chase's wrists. The two officers were in the same formation as before: one on either side of Chase, gripping his arms as he walked down the hallway. House was first; Cameron and Foreman were in step beside him.

"House, you need to calm down," Cameron said, quietly, as she noticed his hands were shaking with rage.

House suddenly whirled around, ignoring Cameron, causing Chase to stop abruptly.

"Do you know why you couldn't find the second fetus?" he growled.

He took a step closer to Chase. Cameron grabbed his arm to try and stop him, but he wrenched it out of her grasp.

'Help me', she mouthed to Foreman behind House's back. Foreman tried to grab House's other arm, but House seemed to know what he was doing and was too quick for him.

"Because," House started again, not waiting for Chase to answer, "you caused Lisa to miscarry. If you had any brains, you wouldn't have gotten behind the wheel of a fucking car!"

House's eyes were blazing with anger.

"Because of you, she's lying in the ICU. Because of you, she lost a child! We lost a child! Do you know what your blood alcohol count was that night, Chase? Point thirteen! What the fuck were you doing driving a fucking car when you were that drunk? I'll tell you why! Because you were so fucked up, you piece of shit!"

He brought his fist back, but before he could throw the punch at Chase's face, he doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

Foreman had just given him a side blow to the stomach, just below the rib cage.

"What the hell was that?" House gasped out, still bent over, his eyes watering.

Cameron turned to the police officers. "Get him out of here."

The officers complied, and turned with Chase to leave. Chase craned his neck to look back at Cameron, but the taller officer forced his head to look forward again.

Cameron managed to get House into his office.

"Lie down for a second."

House obeyed, and staggered towards the couch, lying down, waiting for the pain to subside.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked again after a few minutes.

"I didn't want you to spend the night in jail just because you punched him in front of two police officers," Foreman said. "And besides, what would Cuddy say if she found out?" he added, hoping House wasn't going to start yelling.

"And instead, your plan was to sucker punch me in the gut?" House said sarcastically, ignoring the second part that Foreman said. "Brilliant plan. And I can't believe you ever made it to medical school."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "It's better than having a broken hand."

House grumbled, and mumbled something under his breath.

"And you know I'm right," Foreman continued.

House lifted himself off the couch with a grunt, and grabbed his cane.

Cameron spoke as she watched him go to the window. "What you did in there was very risky. You're lucky she didn't wake up."

After about a minute, House turned away from the window. He gave no recognition to what Cameron had said.

"It's past my lunchtime. I'm going to the cafeteria."

But he did not go to the cafeteria (not just yet at least). Instead, he went down the hallway to the ICU. Sliding the door to Cuddy's room open, he saw that she was awake. Brenda was sitting in a chair next to the bed, and the two women were talking. Cuddy looked towards the doorway and her face broke into a smile.

"Hey."

"So, you're up," House said, as he limped towards the bed. He bent down and kissed Cuddy on the lips.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

Brenda answered. "About ten minutes," she said. She stood, allowing House to have the chair. House glanced down at his watch: 12:45.

"I'll let you know when to come back. Don't go too far," he told Brenda, dismissing her.

Once Brenda was gone, House sat down beside the bed.

"Where were you? You were gone when I woke up," Cuddy said to him in a soft voice.

House caressed her hand with his thumb as he maintained his gaze on her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to do some things."

Cuddy waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"Greg, something's wrong. I could tell."

House didn't say anything for a moment. 'I'm just tired, that's all," he lied.

Cuddy was not convinced. However, she didn't push it. House wasn't the kind of person who opened up very easily, and she, Cuddy, was not going to push it. When he wanted to talk, he would talk. Hopefully.

House looked up. "I'm not sure if you're allowed to eat anything yet, but I'll pick you up a salad. I'm going to the cafeteria anyway." He let go of Cuddy's hand, and stood up.

Cuddy smiled. "Ok. Thanks." She paused. 'I'll still be here when you get back," she said, grinning.

House smirked, and then turned on his heel and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

House rode the elevator down to the cafeteria; walking in, he went over to the cooler where the drinks were held. Grabbing two waters, he moved down to the deli counter and ordered a Rueben sandwich with no pickles. Once the sandwich was wrapped and in his possession, he headed over to where the pre-made salads were. He looked at the selections: Caesar salad, Caesar salad with chicken, mixed baby field greens, baby spinach, and Orange Mandarin Salad. He finally decided and picked up the container that was labeled 'Mixed baby field greens'.

He set his food on a tray, and then walked up to the counter. A few doctors' and nurses' stared at him as he limped past.

"Two waters and sandwich. That's $4.75, Doctor," said the girl behind the register who smiled at him. House guessed she was in her late 20's, early 30's.

He dug into his jean pocket, and withdrew four $1 bills, and counted out three quarters. He was just about to hand over the money when he stopped, realizing something.

"Hang on," House said, as he looked at the girl, who had the name tag JESS displayed on her shirt. "You didn't charge me for the salad. I mean I'm not complaining or anything…"

"That's right." Jess leaned across the counter, closer to him. "I was at 'The Ferry' restaurant on Friday night."

House said nothing, and just stared at her.

"I assume the salad is for Dr. Cuddy," she said in a low voice.

House still didn't say anything, and just nodded.

"Then she doesn't have to pay," Jess continued, in a voice just above a whisper.

House continued to stare at her for a few more seconds, and then without saying anything more, he grabbed his tray and turned his back on the girl.

He spotted Wilson coming into the cafeteria.

Wilson was just about to go over to the deli counter when he spotted House. He quickly went over to him. "Hey, getting lunch?"

"So, she's up?" he added in a lower voice, noticing the salad and extra water.

"Yea. Not too long ago. Get your lunch so you can help me carry all this up," House said, gesturing towards the food on his tray.

When Wilson left to go get his food, House put the food down on an empty table and discarded the tray.

When Wilson was ready, the two men left the cafeteria and went up one level.

"Cameron told me about your little stunt you pulled earlier today," Wilson said, as the two exited the elevator onto the second floor.

"And I suppose you agree with her," House said, somewhat bitterly, not turning his head.

"No…I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong. I just think…you need somewhere to draw the line," Wilson told him.

House didn't say anything. They lapsed into silence once more until Wilson spoke again.

"And House, I don't think it was their place to bring up Michigan."

"So I'm not the only one who agrees on that. Good," House finally said, after a few moments of silence.

They had reached Cuddy's room. Through the glass, House could see Brenda sitting by Cuddy's bedside. He couldn't tell if Cuddy's eyes were open or not. He quietly slid the door open and slid in, with Wilson following.

"She fell asleep about thirty seconds ago," Brenda told House. She stood up, offering House her chair, which he didn't take. House dismissed her, and then limped over to the side of the bed so he was by Cuddy's uninjured side. He bent down and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she spotted him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. I brought you some food. And look who's here." He stepped aside so that she could look to the edge of the bed.

Cuddy grinned when she saw that House made Wilson carry the food.

"Wow. I didn't know Wilson was made the 'donkey boy'," she said, still grinning.

Wilson laughed as he made his way closer to the bed.

"Hey Lisa, how are you?"

House intervened. "Wow. That was a dumb question to ask," he said sarcastically.

Cuddy shot him a warning look before focusing on Wilson. "I'm feeling better today but that could change within fifteen minutes." She winced as she took a deep breath and put a hand to her left side.

Wilson set the food down.

"I got you a salad," House said to Cuddy, as he adjusted the bed so Cuddy could eat without choking.

Wilson dragged a chair over from the corner of the room, and sat down. House opened Cuddy's salad, got a fork from his pocket, and placed the utensil and the salad on a tray in front of her. Unwrapping his Reuben, he sat down next to the bed, and took a huge bite out of the Rueben.

"Greg!" Cuddy scolded him, as she watched him put almost half the sandwich in his mouth at once "you're going to choke if you keep scarfing down your food like that!"

House finished chewing. "Is the invalid suggesting that I take smaller bites?"

"The invalid suggests you stop calling her the invalid," Cuddy said, failing to hide the grin that was starting to form on her face.

House grinned broadly. "Or what?" he asked, mischievously.

Cuddy grinned and pointed her fork at him. "Or you will be doing double clinic duty."

Wilson chuckled. "Well, I can certainly see who wears the pants in this relationship."

House stared in Cuddy's direction as he said, "That's the administrator side of her kicking in."

Wilson looked at him and grinned. "So you're saying, you wear the pants?"

House scowled and went back to eating his sandwich, without speaking.

Just then, Wilson's pager went off. He unclipped it and looked down at it. "Crap. I have to go. A patient just came in."

Cuddy waved her hand. "Go. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry," Wilson said, standing up.

"Don't worry about it, Wilson," Cuddy repeated.

Wilson said his goodbye's and, after promising to return later, made his exit.

After Wilson had gone, House looked over at Cuddy, his eyes moving down to the tray in front of her. He noticed she had barely touched her lunch. "You didn't eat much," he remarked.

Cuddy looked down at her salad. "I'm not that hungry." Her voice sounded far away.

House took her hand and rubbed it affectionately. "Lisa," he began in a soft tone, "you need to eat."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "You're body needs nutrients." He paused for a brief second. "You're not eating for one anymore," he whispered.

Moving the tray out of the way, he brought his hand up so that it rested on Cuddy's abdomen. Cuddy followed his gaze and rested her hand on top of his.

"I know," she said quietly. She watched as House gently worked his fingers up her thigh, moving beneath her gown. She felt his fingers make contact with her bare skin; felt his fingers gently caressing her bare abdomen to get as close as he could to her child,_their_ child, growing inside of her. She closed her eyes, shivering at the contact.

House bent forward and touched his lips to hers. She reached up with her hand and caressed his jaw line, felt her fingers make contact with his stubble; she ran her fingers over the growth of hair on his chin.

"I love you, Greg," she whispered.

"Open your eyes."

Cuddy opened her eyes. House's gaze locked onto hers. He brought his hand up from her stomach, and cupped her cheek.

"I love you so much, Lisa," he whispered. He kissed her on the lips once more, and then pulled back.

"I need to tell you something," House said. "I don't think you're going to like it…"

Cuddy saw fear in his eyes. "What is it, Greg?" she asked him softly.

Suddenly, House stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. I promise," he said, letting go of her hand.

Cuddy looked at him bewildered, and was going to say something, but he had his back turned and was closing he sliding door that separated the room from the corridor.

House limped up to the ICU circulation desk. He looked around for a newspaper but then remembered that Cameron saying that all the papers had been removed from the Intensive Care Unit.

_Dammit!_ He cursed under his breath.

"Can I help you, House?" a nurse, who had just appeared behind the desk, asked.

"Yea. I'm looking for the newspaper."

"We were asked not to give any out on this floor."

"I know but…" House lowered his voice. "She needs to know."

The nurse's expression softened. "Of course," she said softly. "There's one under—here." She reached over on the other side of the computer on the desk, grabbed a stray newspaper that was poking out from underneath a manila folder, and handed the paper to him. He took the front page, and then handed the rest of the paper back to the nurse. He carefully folded the thin page and put it the back pocket of his jeans.

"No one goes in Dr. Cuddy's room for the next forty five minutes with the exception of myself, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman, or Brenda Lewis. Is that understood?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

Sorry for the cliffhanger...


	13. Chapter 13

(recap from end of Chap. 12):  
>... "I need to tell you something," House said. "I don't think you're going to like it…"<p>

Cuddy saw fear in his eyes. "What is it, Greg?" she asked him softly.

Suddenly, House stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. I promise," he said, letting go of her hand.

Cuddy looked at him bewildered, and was going to say something, but he had his back turned and was closing he sliding door that separated the room from the corridor.

House limped up to the ICU circulation desk. He looked around for a newspaper but then remembered that Cameron saying that all the papers had been removed from the Intensive Care Unit.

_Dammit!_ He cursed under his breath.

"Can I help you, House?" a nurse, who had just appeared behind the desk, asked.

"Yea. I'm looking for the newspaper."

"We were asked not to give any out on this floor."

"I know but…" House lowered his voice. "She needs to know."

The nurse's expression softened. "Of course," she said softly. "There's one under—here." She reached over on the other side of the computer on the desk, grabbed a stray newspaper that was poking out from underneath a manila folder, and handed the paper to him. He took the front page, and then handed the rest of the paper back to the nurse. He carefully folded the thin page and put it the back pocket of his jeans.

"No one goes in Dr. Cuddy's room for the next forty five minutes with the exception of myself, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman, or Brenda Lewis. Is that understood?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

**...**

**Chapter 13:**

Without another word, House turned his back on the nurse, and limped back into Cuddy's room. He silently limped over to the chair beside the bed, and sat down. Cuddy was staring at him.

"Lisa," House began slowly, "how much do you remember about Friday night?"

Cuddy was slightly taken aback; this was not the question she'd been expecting. She moved her gaze to the edge of the bed. "I - I don't know," she started. "I guess…dinner with you, and then we pulled out of the restaurant…" She frowned in concentration as she tried to recall the events that happened. "And then…I woke up here and…everything hurt." She glanced up at House, who was looking at her intently. "What happened in between?"

House did not answer her. He took her hand, tracing his index finger across it. Cuddy pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Greg, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

When he spoke, House didn't meet her eyes. "You were in an accident. When you were at the light, a drunk driver sped through and hit you as you were turning."

Cuddy stayed silent. '_So __that__'__s __what __happened_.' She didn't remember anything. Seeing there was more from the look on House's face, she kept quiet and let him continue on.

"The other driver of the car," House struggled to find his voice, "…was Robert Chase."

Cuddy stared at him. "No," she whispered, refusing to accept the truth.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Lisa," House whispered, locking eyes with her. He reached into his back pocket of his jeans and withdrew the front page of the newspaper that he had carried in with him. With quivering hands, he unfolded the page, and handed it over to Cuddy, who took it.

"They know about us," Cuddy whispered, as she saw the box with House's picture. She took House's hand in her own as she shifted her gaze to the picture beneath the headline.

"Is it completely totaled? The car?" she asked quietly, looking up.

"Yes."

Cuddy lowered her eyes to the paper and began to silently read the article. House saw her facial expression change to what he thought was pure shock: her mouth slightly opened in an 'O' shape, as she put her hand over her mouth.

"They had no right to print mere assumptions, especially from an officer!" she whispered, looking up at House.

"I know," House said softly, looking at her.

Cuddy swallowed and turned her attention back down towards the paper. There was silence once more.

"Point thirteen! My god." Cuddy pushed the paper away as the tears started to slide down her face.

"My god Greg, Oh God!" She shuddered as she looked away from him, refusing to look into his face.

House immediately lay down on the bed beside her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She moved as close as she could next to him, without having unbearable pain shooting through her ribcage. Burying her face in the crook of his arm, she sobbed.

House stroked her hair as he repeated "Shh Lisa, shh….it's all over….shh" over and over again. He could feel her crying, and feel her shaking uncontrollably with wretched sobs. He brought her closer to his body, protecting her and the unborn child growing inside of her. "It's ok…shh…it's ok, Lisa."

After what seemed like an eternity, but merely just minutes, Cuddy lifted her head. House wiped her tears away and then immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Everything that was her mind right at that moment was temporary forgotten. All that mattered was the man lying alongside her was giving her everything he had to offer. The man who everyone said was incapable of loving anyone except for himself; the man who she constantly yelled at for doing "unethical procedures" behind her back; the man who had no problem lying to patients; the man who was afraid to accept beliefs and truths which were contradictory to his own.

And yet she, Lisa Cuddy, would do anything for him. She knew the man could be stubborn and was known to be a jerk, and yet….she still loved him. No matter how many times she yelled at him over the use of 'uncalled for' procedures, the anger always faded soon enough.

Lisa Cuddy was one of the very few who really saw underneath Gregory House's exterior. She was one of the few who really saw that here was more to him than the misanthropic stubborn jerk that everyone else sees. That's because Gregory House keeps a well built sturdy fortress up around himself: a fortress of protection; a fortress of anger. But Lisa Cuddy could penetrate that fortress and see further in. She knew that he kept himself at a distance with other people. She was just waiting for him to tell her why.

The kiss could have lasted a minute or maybe just thirty seconds. Suddenly, House pulled back for air.

"I love you Greg," Cuddy whispered, stroking his cheek. House brushed a stray piece of curly black hair away from her face, and finished wiping the very last of her tears away.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly on the lip. "You ok?" he asked quietly, staring into her eyes.

She nodded. "Don't leave, Greg."

House smiled. "Wasn't planning on it."

Leaning against House's body, Cuddy put her head on his shoulder, and put one hand on his chest. House glanced down at her for a second.

"How are you ribs?" he asked, concerned.

Cuddy looked up at him. "Trust me. If this was hurting me, I would tell you."

House put his hand on top of hers on his chest. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Cuddy spoke.

"Greg?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"About being a father."

House was silent for a few seconds, and then he said, "I don't know…it's just…it's kind of surreal."

Cuddy was quiet, lost in her own thoughts, for a minute or so. "You're freaked out, aren't you?" she finally asked.

House swallowed. "Yeah, a bit," he admitted.

Cuddy squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "Well I am too, so we can be freaked out together," she said.

House smirked but didn't say anything. He kissed her on the lips once more, and she snuggled tighter into his warm embrace, closing her eyes.

Silently, House watched her as she slept; watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythmic pattern; heard the steady beeping on the monitors that encompassed the room.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered, before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>That same day, James Wilson was in his office, sitting at his furnished dark oak desk; the surface of the desk was littered with all sorts of papers and folders. He glanced at his watch: it was after four. Reaching across a patient's file, he picked up the phone on his desk. Laying the phone between his shoulder and ear, he reached into the top drawer and fishing around, pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it. He pressed the button to get the dial tone back, punched in the number with the end of his pen, and waited.<p>

"John Greene speaking,": said a voice on the other line.

"John, it's James Wilson."

"James! How are you, m'boy?"

"Good. Listen, sorry about Friday night."

"James, it's ok. Don't apologize…How are they?"

Wilson exhaled. "House is fine. Physically. But Lisa is still in the ICU." He transferred the phone to his other shoulder. "Did you read the article?" he asked.

"You mean the one that made the front page today? About the woman in charge of your hospital?"

"That's the one," Wilson said.

"Wait," John said into the phone as he realized something. "Greg House, the one you are good friends with…he's that brilliant doctor."

"Yes."

"And that was his motorcycle that you had me drop you off at?"

"Yes," Wilson said again.

There was silence on the other line. John finally spoke.

"Jesus, James!"

Wilson waited for him to say something more; he did.

"Is she in bad shape?"

Wilson exhaled. 'From what House told me, they were expecting twins, but she lost one. She looks pretty beat up, too," he said.

"Wow!" John said softly. There was silence on the other end once more,

Wilson cleared his throat. "John," he finally said, "how about we figure out when to do dinner again."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just page through my schedule."

Through the phone, Wilson heard the flipping of pages.

"I forgot my Blackberry today. I'm dying without it….hmm...let's see…what bout tomorrow evening, des that work?" John asked.

Wilson withdrew his Black Berry from his pocket, and scrolled through the calendar. "Hang on, I'm checking…yes that should work. Are you in the area tomorrow?'

"Yup. I'm staying at my sisters for a while. She just went through a messy divorce. She lives in downtown Princeton."

Wilson chuckled. "I know the feeling," he said. "Ok, I'll pencil you in for 7:45. Where do you want to go?"

'How about the Underground Café? Its on Hulfish Street," John said. "They have everything: French, Italian, European…"

"Sounds great," said Wilson, as he write down the time and place on a piece of paper. "See you then."

"Okay," John said. "Oh, and James?"

"Yea?"

"Don't work too hard."

Wilson chuckled, eying the massive stacks of charts in front of him on the desk. "I'll try not too, but don't count on it."

The two men said their good byes and then Wilson hung up the phone.

Looking around at the paperwork in front of him, Wilson sighed. He had so much paperwork to do, not to mention he still had to see his 5:00 patient to talk about trying different medications.

Wilson rubbed his temples with his index fingers. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, bent over the files on his desk and thumbed through them until he found the one he was looking for. Grabbing the folder, he stood up, threw on his white lab coat, and hurried out the door closing it behind him, ready for the last surge of cancer patients of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Tuesday morning's weather in Princeton, New Jersey brought a dark and dreary sky, and swirling bitter winds, with the temperature dropping dramatically. In two weeks, November would come to a close, and winter would really set in with December approaching.  
>Inside Princeton Plainsboro's Intensive Care Unit in Room 8, there was no hint whatsoever of whatever weather may have been brewing outside.<p>

Gregory House was lying beside Lisa Cuddy in her hospital bed. His one arm was wrapped protectively around her back, as she was snuggled up against his side, as close as she possibly could get while still being mindful of her fractured ribs; her hand was placed upon her abdomen, safely securing her unborn child, while her other hand was intertwined with House's hand, resting on top of his chest.

House opened his eyes, and turned his head, smiling at the woman who was sleeping beside him. He withdrew his hand from around Cuddy's upper back, and brought it to rest on top of her hand that was on top of her stomach. Brushing Cuddy's hair away from her face, House softly captured her lips in a tender kiss. She stirred sleepily, and opened her eyes.

House stroked her cheek. "Morning."

"Hey," she whispered.

He captured her lips once more in a passionate but soft kiss.

"Is that my wake-up kiss?" Cuddy asked with a smile once they broke apart.

"Yup," House said with a grin.

Immediately a look of concern crossed his face as he saw Cuddy close her eyes for a brief second. "What's wrong?" he said quickly.

"I think I'm gunna be sick," Cuddy said, bringing her hand to her stomach.

No time to grab a basin, House immediately stood up, and turned Cuddy's head to the side. She retched, emptying her stomach contents onto the speckled tile floor.

"I hate this," Cuddy scoffed when she was done.

"It'll get better," House told her as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope so."

"I should go," he said softly. "I'll have someone clean this up," he continued, mentioning towards the mess on the floor. He squeezed Cuddy's hand. "Get some rest," he said quietly. Grabbing his cane, he limped from the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Stopping at the ICU circulation desk, House told the nurse to have someone clean the floor in Cuddy's room. After that, he continued down the hallway. Pushing the door to the conference room open, he noticed Foreman and Cameron were already sitting at the table.

"What time is it?" he asked, as he limped over to the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the upper cabinet.

"About ten-thirty," Foreman muttered, checking his watch. House finished pouring his mug of coffee, and then he turned around.

Foreman opened a blue folder that sat in front of him on the table, and read aloud. "Forty two year old male, came in disoriented and confused; freaked out, hallucinated bugs crawling on his arms, slight fever…"

"Tox screen?" House asked, staring at Foreman.

"Negative for heroin and cocaine," the other doctor replied.

At this, House cocked his left eyebrow. "Negative, huh? Interesting…"

Cameron looked over at House for a second, and then moved her gaze over to Foreman. "Foreman, House is not taking the case. He has enough on his plate right now," she said, in an authoritative voice, with her hands on either side of her hips. She noticed House was smirking. "What? This is NOT funny!" she demanded.

"You remind me of someone…" House said sarcastically, "You should take over as Dean of Medicine. Oh wait, but first, you might have to get a boob job."

"Haha, Very funny," Cameron said, rolling her eyes. "I'm serious, House!"

House rubbed his chin mockingly as if in deep thought. "Here's an idea: go ask Cuddy if I can have the case. If she says no, then I won't take it. If she says yes, then…:"

Cameron glared at him. _If __looks __could __kill_, Foreman thought, _House __would __have __been __dead __right __now._

"We both know I won't do that," Cameron said. "Nice try," she finished with a sly smile crossing her lips.

Very quickly, House made a grab for the blue folder that was in front of Foreman. Before Cameron could react, House already had the folder in his hand. He sat down, leaning his cane against the corner of the table.

Foreman smiled, impressed. Cameron however scowled. Ignoring her scowl, House paged through the file.

Not even five minutes later, the phone on House's desk rang.

"Going to answer that?" Cameron asked, after the third ring.

House, who was still concentrating on the folder in front of him, did not answer her. Cameron sighed, got up, and rushed across the room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Dr. House."

Cameron looked over at House. "He's right here. May I ask whose calling?"

"Elizabeth Cuddy."

Cameron's eyes widened slightly as she heard who was on the other line. "H-Hold on," she stammered. She put the phone down, and stared over at her boss. "Um House," she said, somewhat hesitantly, "…phone."

House didn't even bother looking up. "Tell whoever it is to call back later. I'm busy," he said, sounding bored.

"House… its Elizabeth Cuddy."

The folder that House was holding almost slipped out of his grasp and onto the floor. Foreman caught it just in time. House grabbed his cane, stood up, and limped over to Cameron, who handed him the phone. Very slowly, he put the receiver up to his ear.

"This is House."

"Greg? It's Beth Cuddy."

"Beth, hi. How are you?"

"Worried. You?"

House sighed. "Been better."

"So," Beth started. "A friend showed me the paper. Is Lisa there?"

"Yes, she is." House paused for a brief second. "Beth…I think it would be best…" He cleared his throat. "I mean if you can…to come to the hospital…"

Silence on the other line. Finally, when Beth spoke, her voice quivered a bit.

"So it's bad?"

House exhaled. He didn't dare look towards Foreman or Cameron. When he spoke, Cameron noticed a slight tremor in his voice.

"She's…getting better, but yea, it's not pretty." He cleared his throat, and turned so he was facing the window.

"Ok." Beth tried to remain calm. "Ok…" She took a much needed breath.

"Beth, calm down," House said quietly into the phone. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "Where are you?"

"Just flew in an hour ago. I'll- I'll probably be there in an hour to an hour-and-a-half, depending on the traffic," Beth heard herself saying into the phone, as she merged her car onto the Turnpike.

"Ok. I'll see you then. My office is on the second floor, second door on the right."

"Alright. Thanks. Bye Greg."

House brought the phone away from his ear, and just held it out in front of him, staring at it. He turned around, and limped over to the cradle that sat on the desk. He put the phone back into its holder, and looked over at the conference table.

"When's she coming?" Cameron asked quietly.

"An hour," House said, limping over to the table, and sitting down. He ran a hand over his face, and exhaled.

_'__It __was __going __to __be __a __long __couple __of __hours,_' he thought to himself.

...TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

..yes, I realize I messed up by saying House's office was on the second floor when it is actually on the 4th….we all mess up. Deal with it. Haha

**Chapter 15: **

Lisa Cuddy showed a remarkable resemblance to her mother Elizabeth Cuddy: same raven black hair; same facial structure (although Elizabeth had some wrinkles, not many though); same eyes; same voluptuous breasts.

So when Elizabeth Cuddy walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's main lobby, the receptionist at the desk, and even some doctor's and nurse's who were passing all had to do a double take.

"Hi. Dr. House's office is on the second floor, correct?" Elizabeth Cuddy asked, walking up to the receptionist who was seated at the front desk in the lobby.

The receptionist smiled at her. "Yes," she said, as she consulted the screen in front of her. "You just have to sign in here." She pointed to the open sign-in book on top of the counter. As Elizabeth was signing her name and the time, the receptionist said, "You know, your daughter looks exactly like you. You two could probably pass as twins."

Elizabeth looked up at the woman and smiled. "I get that a lot. Lisa does too." She finished signing and put the pen down.

"Thanks," she said, and hurried off to the elevators. She stepped out onto the second floor and then walked down the hallway until she saw a glass door marked **'****Gregory ****House,****M.D. ****Head ****of ****Diagnostics****'**. She took a breath, and pushed the door open.

When he saw her walk in, House came in from the other room. "Hi Beth. How was the trip?"

"Not too bad," Beth said, closing the door behind her. She stared at House, looking him up and down. "Wow Greg! You look good. All these years and you can still catch a woman's eye with your good looks."

House grinned and said nothing. He turned to Cameron and Foreman. "Guys, this is Lisa's mom Elizabeth. Beth, this is Dr.'s Cameron and Foreman," he said as a way of introductions.

He turned to face Cuddy's mother once more. "It's been quite a while," he remarked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Indeed it has. Last time I saw you, you were over for Thanksgiving. When was that, like twenty years ago?" she asked, chuckling lightly.

Cameron stared_.__ '__So __they __were __together __at __Michigan,_' she deduced.

House smiled. "Yea, Lisa kept telling me she was gonna break up with me if I kept stuffing myself with food."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You were a growing boy!" she defended.

"That's what I said to her," House said smiling. "She didn't want to hear it."

House's expression changed. "We should talk," he said quietly.

Elizabeth's smile disappeared for a second. "Greg, I saw the article. What more is there to talk about? Can't I just see her?"

House moved his gaze down to the floor. Clearing his throat, he looked up again. 'It would be better…if we talk first," he said in a low voice. Elizabeth stared at him and then slowly nodded. She followed him into the adjoining room.

At the door, he turned back to face Cameron and Foreman. "Cameron, don't go anywhere. I might need you." House turned back around and followed Beth into his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat." House gestured to the chair that was in front of his desk. Elizabeth sat down. House went around behind his desk, leaned his cane on the corner, pulled out his Vicodin, and popped a handful into his mouth. Swallowing the pills, he sat down opposite Beth. He brought his elbows up to rest on the desk, and rested his chin on top of his laced fingers. "I really don't know where to start," he said finally.<p>

"I assume you and my daughter are together," Beth said.

House nodded. "Since May." He took a breath before continuing. "Beth, Lisa's pregnant. We kept it from the papers."

Elizabeth smiled. "Congratulations," she said, beaming.

House took a breath before talking again. "We were expecting twins but…she lost one as a result…" His voice got caught in his throat and trailed off. He looked away from the woman in front of him, closing his eyes for a brief second. "As a result of the crash," he finished quietly.

Elizabeth Cuddy sat there not saying a word. "Greg," she finally said softly. She reached across the desk, and put her hand on top of his. He did not pull away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

House cleared his throat, and wiped his face with his hand. He forced himself to look into Elizabeth's eyes. "She was so happy…why did that asshole have to…" He stopped, not sure if he could say anything more.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Greg, listen to me…it's not your fault. You two still have one on the way…You can't change the past." She stopped for a moment and then continued. "You can't change what Chase did," she finished softly.

House didn't say anything for a moment. Just stared at Beth. "I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you," he said with a slight smile.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, well, sometimes things flip-flop." She took her hand away from his.

House stood up. "So, do you want to see her?"

Elizabeth nodded, and stood up as well. She followed House out.

House led the way down to the ICU.

"She has five broken ribs, so just be careful," he said as they entered the Intensive Care Unit. He slid open the door that led to Cuddy's room, and stepped inside, with Elizabeth following.

* * *

><p>Once inside Cuddy's room, House slid the door shut and limped up next to the bed, while Elizabeth stayed at the foot of the bed, staring at her daughter. Her eyes traveled quickly down her daughter's body; she saw ice packs' resting on Lisa's left side. Elizabeth smiled through her tears as she saw Lisa' hand resting on her stomach.<p>

House bent down and kissed Lisa tenderly on the lips. She stirred sleepily.

"Greg?" she said tiredly, with her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes," House whispered, brushing his lips gently against her ear lobe.

She complied, and a second later, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she whispered, looking at him. House lifted her hand from her stomach, and caressed it gently in his own.

"You have a visitor," he said, stepping aside so she could see.

"Mom?" she questioned.

Elizabeth Cuddy rushed forward to the side of the bed. "Hi honey." She embraced her daughter carefully, being mindful of her ribs.

Lisa was shocked. "What are you—how did you get—"

Elizabeth smiled. "I called Greg this morning. He told me I should come," she said, as she took Lisa's hand with her own two hands.

Lisa looked over at House. "Thanks," she whispered.

House smiled. "I figured I should let your parents know, but she called me."

Lisa turned back to face her mother. "Where's dad?" she questioned.

"Your father is away on business. He's in Taiwan."

"Oh." Lisa paused. "You flew all the way from Michigan?"

"Caught a very early flight this morning. When Carlos faxed me the article, I just knew I had to come see you… make sure you were ok," Elizabeth said softly, as her voice started to crack a little.

Lisa smiled, and squeezed her mother's hand. "Thanks, mom," she whispered.

House cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go, so you two can have some time alone." Bending down, he kissed Lisa on the lips. "I'll probably go reschedule your meetings."

Lisa looked up at him. "You don't have to…"

House shrugged. "Anything for the boss," he said with a grin.

Lisa laughed. She winced a second later, and put a hand to her ribs, which did not go unnoticed by House.

"Are you sure—"he started to say, but Lisa cut him off.

"Greg, I'll be fine. Go."

Elizabeth interrupted. "Greg, you heard the boss. Go."

House groaned. "Oh God, not you too."

Lisa grinned. "Like mother, like daughter."

House scowled, and turned away. At the door, he stopped and turned around. "No plotting against me, because knowing you two…"

Elizabeth chuckled and turned towards her daughter. "Boy, he hasn't changed," she said, loud enough for House to hear.

"I heard that!" House yelled, as he walked out of Cuddy's room and out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>After walking out of the ICU, House bypassed his office, and went downstairs to the clinic. Cutting through the clinic, he went to Cuddy's office. Brenda, who was sitting at the desk outside Cuddy's office, looked up, and waited until House came up to her desk.<p>

"Is her office unlocked?" House asked.

"Yes." Brenda dropped her voice a little lower. "How's she doing?"

House exhaled. "Her mom's with her now." He limped towards Cuddy's office door. "Don't bother me for a bit. I'm rescheduling some of Lisa's meetings." He opened the door to the office, and walked in. He limped over to her desk, rested his cane on the corner, and sat down.

Turning on the computer, he typed in the words 'PARTY PANTS' on the log-in screen, and then waited for everything to load. Pulling up the calendar with a click of the mouse, he scanned through Cuddy's meeting schedule. He then pulled up Microsoft Outlook, and scrolled through the Contact list. Once he copied everything down that he needed, he grabbed the phone off the desk, punched in a number, and held the phone up against his ear.

"Hi, Dr. George Steinway? This is Doctor House from over at Princeton Plainsboro…yes, I'm calling to reschedule Dr. Cuddy's meeting. Unfortunately, something came up…"

* * *

><p>For the next forty-five minutes, House sat behind Cuddy's desk with the phone in one hand, and a pen in the other, talking to doctors' and donors, and rescheduling meetings and events.<p>

He was on the phone with one gentleman in particular, who was really pissing him off. This man did not seem to want to reschedule a meeting he apparently had scheduled for quite a while.

"Yea, well you tell Dr. Cuddy that she is being unprofessional, not returning my phone calls, canceling meetings out of the blue…"

"Look mister…" House was practically yelling. "She's not canceling the meeting; she's rescheduling it. There's a difference. You really should learn what that means. It'll do you some good.…"

Wilson was bypassing Cuddy's office, when he suddenly stopped.

"I think he's having a screaming match with a donor," Brenda said, chuckling, as she and Wilson watched House's variety of facial expressions through the glass doors. Wilson chuckled lightly, and without waiting, pulled open Cuddy's office door, and strolled inside.

House stared at him for a moment, and then turned his attention back to the person on the phone.

"I told you," he said into the phone, through gritted teeth. "Dr. Cuddy is unavailable right now…in NO WAY is she being unprofessional!" He exhaled deeply as he listened to the person on the other line.

"I had this meeting with Dr. Cuddy scheduled almost 6 months ago, and now you're telling me to reschedule it because she isn't there?" Do you know how long it took for me to set this meeting up?"

"No, I don't" House said angrily, "and frankly, I don't really care!"

"How dare you!" the man said angrily into the phone. "Tell Dr. Cuddy when she gets back from wherever the hell she is, that—"

Outraged, House cut him off. "Don't you dare talk about Lisa Cuddy like that!" he yelled into the phone.

Wilson, who was standing in front of the desk, said quietly, "House, calm down."

House ignored him. "Fine," he said in a huff. "Since you just HAVE to know where she is, I'll tell you," he said, his voice bitter. He stared up at Wilson, who was gaping at him.

Still staring up at Wilson, he spoke into the phone. "Dr. Cuddy was in a serious accident, and has been in the Intensive Care Unit since Friday." He paused. Dead silence on the other end. "That," House continued, "is why I'm rescheduling her meeting. Happy now, Mr. I-Have-To-Know-It-All?"

And without waiting for an answer, he slammed the phone down.

His hand still rested on the phone, he stared down at it for a few seconds, as he started to begin to regain his composure back. Leaning back in the chair, he glanced at Wilson, who had taken a seat in front of the desk.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said in sudden realization, as he ran a hand down his face.

Wilson looked at his friend. "The guy wouldn't stop asking, by the sound of it. That was the only way to shut him up."

House still had his hand over his face. "No, no," he continued, "I still shouldn't have done it."

Wilson shrugged. "Well, it's over and done. Nothing you could do about it now." He stood up, and consulted his watch. "I better get going. It's almost two o'clock, and I have loads of work to do, and I have reservations tonight."

A second later, he realized he had said too much, and he cursed himself silently inside his head.

House stood up as well, and eyed his friend with interesting curiosity. "Dinner plans? With who?"

Wilson felt the redness creep up on his neck and face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared down at the carpeted floor of Cuddy's office, refusing to look at the man in front of him. "With a friend from high school," he murmured.

House stared at him. "Usually when people describe what they are doing, they don't get all embarrassed. So who is this 'friend'?"

"This guy John, who I went to high school with. He's back in town, and we figured we'd get together," said Wilson, still staring at the floor. "I was with him Friday night, but Cameron called me, and so I rushed over here. We said we'd have a rain check."

House gaped at him. "Dudes don't go to dinner together! And if they do, they usually go in a group. Which only means," he said, grinning slightly, "that you are 'batting for the other team'."

Wilson slowly picked his head up to meet House's gaze. He didn't say anything for a moment. When he did, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Right, so if two males go out to dinner together, it's automatically considered a date," he said, "But, if two females have dinner together, that's ok, and they are not thought of as lesbians."

"With you so far," House said, in a falsely cheerful voice.

Wilson was about to continue when he was interrupted by a sharp tap on glass. He turned his head, and he and House saw Foreman standing on the other side of the glass door. House waved his hand, and Foreman came in with a blue folder tucked underneath his arm. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were," he said, in a cheery voice as he advanced towards the desk.

"No you weren't," House said, looking at him as he stood up.

Foreman stopped walking, and gaped at his boss. "How did you—"

"If you were wondering where I was, you wouldn't have come down here unless you knew I was here."

Foreman was silent. 'Damn' he thought to himself. House continued.

"Which means, you went to the ICU first, and Lisa told you that I was here." He paused. "And since you are looking for me, I can only assume that you need help."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, impressed. House shot him a look.

"Oh please," he over exaggerated. "It wasn't that hard." He looked towards Foreman. "I'm right, right?"

Foreman nodded, and handed the file over to his boss. House hung his cane on his arm, and opened the folder, scanning the information in front of him for a few seconds.

"Let's go be doctors'," he said finally. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a Vicodin bottle. Unscrewing the cap, he popped a handful of pills into his mouth. He set his cane down on the floor, and limped towards the door, with Foreman following.

As he pushed the door open, he looked back.

"Wilson, this conversation is FAR from over."

...TBC...


	16. Chapter 16 Parts One and Two

**Chapter 16 (Part One): **

Much to Cameron's dismay, she found herself sitting in the conference room, participating in the differential diagnosis with her boss and colleague. Within two hours of the patient's admission to the hospital, he suffered a seizure, and sudden muscle weakness.

House stopped writing on the white board with green marker, and turned to face his employees, who were both staring at what had been written, as their minds worked to connect the symptoms.

"So, we have fever, confusion, hallucinations, muscle weakness, and sudden seizure…" he said, surveying the two of them with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Could be a drug reaction," Cameron suggested, looking past House, at the board.

"Are you forgetting that the tox screen upon admission was negative?"

Cameron didn't show that she knew she was not going to win this battle. "But what if he took the drugs before being admitted?" she persisted.

House was about to answer when Elizabeth Cuddy walked into the room.

"Don't let me stop you," she said, waving her hand to let them carry on. House focused on Cameron again.

"They still would have shown up on the tox screen, which was negative, which means," House said, "in case you've never gone to medical school, that this guy was clean!" He paused to let his words sink in, and then added sarcastically, "So glad we had this discussion."

He turned to Elizabeth. "So, what'd you two talk about?"

Elizabeth was taken aback. "That is between my daughter and I," she said, defiantly.

House grinned as he capped the marker that was in his hand, and set it down. "That definitely means my name came up!"

"Your name came up once or twice," Beth said, with a slight shrug. She tossed her long raven black hair behind her shoulder.

House took a step closer to her. "You're lying."

"So what if I am?" Beth said, smiling slyly, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because," House said, grinning, "I'm dating your daughter, and she's knocked up with my kid. You two had to spend at least half the time talking about my gorgeous piercing ice blue eyes, and toned ass."

Foreman and Cameron both rolled their eyes. "I can't believe you just said that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"And if that ever gets repeated, I will make sure to hunt you down, and give you each quadruple clinic duty for the next year," House threatened, pointing his finger at his two fellows.

"What about me?" Beth asked, with a smile.

"I'll think of something," House said, after a mere five second hesitation. "Trust me, there is noway I want a hormonal pregnant woman on my back!"

Cameron snorted with laughter. "Then you should have thought of that before letting your sperm hide with her eggs."

Complete silence greeted that statement. House and Foreman merely gaped at Cameron; both their mouths were slightly open. Cameron blushed, turning a light shade of crimson.

"Well, it's true!" she defended.

Beth was trying not to laugh as House still stared at his employee with his mouth open.

"I can't believe you actually just said that!" House finally said.

Cameron smirked. "Well I did. I can run home and grab the video camera so you have it on VHS if you want," she remarked.

Beth laughed. "You picked some team here, Greg."

"They love me," House replied.

"I'm not blowing you a kiss," Cameron teased, "So forget it."

House acted hurt. "That's a horrible thing to say," he whined. "Besides, I can have all the kisses I want," he said matter-a-factly. "And then some," he continued, grinning.

Foreman groaned. "Ok. Did not need to hear that."

Beth smirked. "Yea, like kissing Lisa's ass," she snarked, as though Foreman hadn't even said anything.

"Ok, House, can we please get back to the medicine? I mean its great that we are going on about your girlfriend and all that, but…" Foreman said.

House looked at him. "Oh my God! You're right. Why do I get myself in the middle of all this drama? My God!"

Cameron smirked, and Foreman rolled his eyes. House turned back to the board, silently studying the symptoms.

"Could be West African sleeping sickness," Foreman suggested.

House turned around, twirling the marker in his hand. "Could be," he said, "But unless this guy's been to West Africa, West African sleeping sickness ain't likely." He wrote the words 'W. Africa sleeping sickness' on the board, and then drew a big question mark next to it. "Go get a better patient's history," he said, nodding in Foreman's direction.

Grabbing the folder off the glass table, Foreman stood up.

The shrill of House's pager rang through the room. House limped over to where his pager was sitting on the table, picked it up, and glanced at it. Immediately, his face turned pale. According to Brenda, Cuddy was in an extensive, but slightly bearable amount of pain.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath. Cameron stared at him, questionably. Foreman froze, turning back away from the door to face his boss.

"Cameron, come with me," House said quickly, as he limped towards the door.

Cameron and Beth looked at one another, and then they both followed House out the door.

Forman was going to follow them, but thought better of it. He was not Cuddy's attending. Cameron was. She was perfectly capable of handling whatever situation that might have came up. Hoping everything was okay, Foreman headed down to the clinic.

* * *

><p>House, Cameron, and Elizabeth were en route to the ICU. A few nurses stared as they walked briskly past, but House and Cameron were so focused on where they were going that they barely noticed.<p>

"What about an epidural to relieve some of the pain?" Cameron suggested, as the trio walked down the corridor.

"It's feasible," House said, "but that's a lot."

Once they reached the door to Cuddy's room, Cameron turned to face her boss, as she tried her best to put on an expression she usually reserved for speaking to patient's families. She took a deep breath. "House," she began, "speaking from a doctor's standpoint, as her attending, I think she should have the epidural."

House opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second later when he could not seem to get the words out.

"I'm not finished," Cameron said patiently. "If she does get administered any drug besides the local anesthesia, who knows what the painkiller drug will do to the fetus? That being said," Cameron said, as she took another breath. "Bupivacaine is one option."

House merely stared at his employee as he mulled everything over in his head. "I'll talk it over with Lisa and then let you know," he finally said.

Cameron smiled. "Okay." She mentioned towards the couch zes a few yards away from where they were standing. "I'll be over there."

"I'll go over there as well," Beth said.

Taking a much needed breath, House turned his back on the two women, and slid the glass door open, and stepped inside.

_**Part Two: **_

As soon as House looked at her, he knew that what Brenda had said was true. Cuddy's eyes were closed as if she were sleeping but House knew that she was far from a peaceful slumber.

Her face was screwed up in an expression that had 'PAIN' written all over it. Her knuckles were turning ghastly white as she gripped the crème colored bed sheets on either side of her in an effort to cease from yelling out. The pain was radiating through her rib cage. Her left side felt as though it was on fire!

House immediately limped over to her right side, and lifted her hand from the sheet, caressing it delicately. Cuddy felt his touch, but kept her eyes closed.

House could hear her shallow breath sounds, and her quiet intermittent gasps of pain. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Lisa, you need to breathe."

Silence. House wasn't even sure if she even heard him, or even recognized that he was in the room with her. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"It…hurts," she whispered.

"I know," House said softly, "But you have to breathe, Lisa."

Cuddy took a few small breaths, and then winced. She immediately squeezed House's hand as she felt pain radiate throughout the left side of her ribcage.

"It's ok. It's ok, Lisa," House said softly. He caressed her hand gently, tracing the outline in a circular motion. "I'm right here," he said quietly. He sat down in the chair that was beside the bed.

Cuddy forced herself to open her eyes. She needed to see his face. "Greg," she choked out softly.

House cupped her cheek with his hand, running his thumb along her jaw line.

"Shh Lisa. It's going to be ok. Just try and relax," he told her quietly.

Closing her eyes again, Cuddy lay there, focusing on House's voice, and the way his delicate fingers caressed her jaw line. She went to bring her hand up to rest on her left side, but House stopped her with his hand.

"Don't," he said softly. He caressed her hand with his thumb.

After a few moments of silence, House said, "Cameron suggested an epidural."

Cuddy opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She relaxed and let out a breath.

"That's it," House cajoled quietly, "Relax. It'll be ok." His hand still cupped her cheek. His thumb moved gracefully over her jaw line, caressing it in a steady rhythmic fashion.

Cuddy continued to look directly at House. "I love you Greg." It was barely a whisper.

House gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and bent down, his lips brushing against her ear lobe. "I love you too," he whispered. "Let's focus on getting you better." He looked into her eyes. "OK?"

"Ok," she replied quietly. She continued looking into his eyes, until a tap on the glass caused House to break away from Cuddy's gaze, and look towards the door.

On the other side of the glass stood Dr. Joseph Parker, Cuddy's OB. He mentioned towards House with a small gesture of the hand.

House met Parker's gaze, and held up an index finger, indicating for Parker to give him a moment. Parker nodded, and stepped off to the side away from the door.

House turned back to Cuddy. "Are you gunna be ok for a couple of minutes?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

Cuddy nodded. "Tell Cameron…I want the epidural," she said, wincing as she took a breath.

House's gaze lingered on her for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Cuddy nodded. "Yes."

House bent down and kissed her on the lips. Standing upright again, he grabbed his cane, and walked out of the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

Once outside the room, he turned and addressed Parker. "She wants the epidural," he stated, his voice low.

Parker stared at him. "How bad's the pain?" He knew Lisa would never request pain killers unless she really needed them.

House glanced away from Parker for a split second, and looked into Cuddy's room. "Bad enough to want an epidural." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to stare at Cuddy.

Parker put a hand on the other doctor's shoulder. "Then let's do it."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, House, Parker, and Cameron were all inside Cuddy's room. Elizabeth was not allowed in so she had no choice but to observe from the opposite side of the glass.<p>

Cameron carefully removed the ice packs from Cuddy's left side. Parker looked up from placing the instruments on the tray, met House's gaze, and nodded.

"Ok, Lisa, I need you to roll onto your right side and put your legs like you're in the fetal position. Can you do that?"

Cuddy carefully started to roll onto her right side. She grimaced as she twisted her upper body.

"Easy, Lise. Slow down," House said gently.

Cuddy gripped House's hand tightly as she turned on her side. House helped her bring her legs up.

"Bend your knees."

Cuddy did as she was told. She cracked an eye open and looked up at House.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

Cameron sat down on the stool that was by the side of the bed opposite House. Cuddy's exposed bare back was facing towards her. Parker was standing off to the side behind Cameron, overseeing the procedure.

Cameron glanced over her shoulder at Parker, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can do this, Dr Cameron," he said to her.

Cameron exhaled, and then turned back around. She glanced at House to see if he had any reaction, but he was busy maintaining eye contact with Cuddy.

"Lisa, you're going to feel pressure in a few seconds," said Cameron, as she picked up the needle, and positioned it on Cuddy's spine. She inserted the epidural needle through the spine and advanced it through the interspinous ligament.

Cuddy gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain of the needle as it pressed on her spine. She felt House squeeze her hand.

The needle protruded deeper. The grip on House's hand tightened.

"Attaching syringe," Cameron said. She put the back of her one hand on Cuddy's back, and two fingers on either side of the needle.

"Lisa, this is probably going to hurt."

With constant pressure on the plunger, Cameron pressed down with her thumb and at the same time, advanced the needle further through the interspinous ligament, and injected the saline.

Cuddy was gripping House's hand so tightly that her hand was shaking. House cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"It's almost over," he said quietly, "Almost over."

Cameron removed the syringe and threaded the catheter gently through the needle and into the epidural space. The bupivacaine was injected.

Parker handed Cameron a square gauze pad, and a piece of clear surgical tape. Very carefully, Cameron taped the catheter to the gauze on Cuddy's back, and waited.

"All done, Lisa," Cameron said. "I want you to stay on your side for a few minutes though."

House leaned forward and kissed Cuddy on the lips. "You did great," he whispered.

Cameron and Parker cleaned up and then Cameron wheeled the tray of instruments out of the room.

"It should start working in about 45 minutes," Parker said, referring to the epidural.

"Thanks, Joe." House turned to Cuddy. "We're going to turn you now."

Very carefully, with Parker on one side and House on the other, the two men helped Cuddy roll onto her back.

"Careful," Parker commented. "Does that feel ok?" he asked Cuddy, who nodded.

"Ok," Parker continued. "I'll be back later to check on you." With that, he walked out of the room.

Once Parker had left, Cuddy turned her head to look at House.

"I'm tired."

House smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. "You should be. You've had a long day," he said, as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Cuddy closed her eyes. "Will you still be here?" she murmured.

"Of course," House whispered, as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Get some rest." He watched her as she fell into a deep sleep.

It was all still a dream to him. Staring at her, House wondered to himself why a woman like Lisa Cuddy, who could have any man she wanted, would pick a crippled drug addict such as himself.

Closing his eyes, he tried to put those thoughts aside as he grabbed Cuddy's hand and tried to drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Part One

****so...I just wanted to say that I named Cuddy's mom Elizabeth WAY BEFORE I found out it was Arlene (in the show). And I didn't want to change it for consistency. That being said, here's the next installment.

*Some people may not like this whole chapter, but just read it with an open mind. Thanks.*

**Chapter 17 (Part One):**

While House was sleeping in Cuddy's room at the hospital, James Wilson was in his bedroom, standing in front of his closet, wearing nothing except a pair of dark red boxers. He was supposed to be at the restaurant in an hour and a half, and was quickly running out of time of deciding what to wear.

He finally pulled out an off-white button down collar dress shirt, and black dress pants. Putting the pants on his bed, he laid the dress shirt on top of the pants, and stepped back. He then went back to his closet in search of a tie. After about two minutes, he selected a silk light blue tie adorned with silver stripes. He set up the ironing board, and ironed his pants and shirt until they were crisp and wrinkle-free.

Going into the bathroom, he took a quick shower, and then ran a blow dryer through his hair. After his hair was semi dry, he went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Shortly after 7:30 PM that same night, Wilson pulled his car into a public parking lot just a few buildings down from The Underground Café. After a brisk walk, he arrived at the entrance. John was already there, sitting on one of the dark brown couches next to the entrance, wearing a pink dress shirt with a charcoal gray blazer and pants.<p>

"James."

Wilson turned around as John stood up. He smiled. "Hey John. How are you? How's work?" He extended a hand, and John grasped it warmly.

"Not too bad, I actually had to stop by the office today for a bit," John said, as the two men walked towards the podium.

"Good evening gentlemen," said the hostess. She smiled at the two men. "Two?"

Wilson nodded. The hostess led the way down an open staircase. "Enjoy," she said, as she came to the table and set the menus down, and then walked away.

Wilson hung his coat on the back of his chair, and sat down. He gave one menu to John, and kept the other one.

"So," Wilson said, opening his menu, "hopefully there'll be no rain check this time."

John smiled. "Hopefully."

A waiter came up to their table and offered a wine list.

"Red or white?" Wilson asked.

"Red's fine," John answered.

Wilson perused over the list. "Pinot Noir sound good?" he asked, looking up.

"Perfect."

Wilson ordered a bottle of Pinot and two glasses. Once the waiter left, Wilson looked down at the menu.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

"A few times," John answered, "If you are looking for a good appetizer, the escargot is fantastic!"

"Well then, I might just have to try it," Wilson said with a smile.

They ordered their appetizers a few minutes later. Wilson decided on the escargot, while John ordered the zucchini croquettes. The wine came, and the two men clinked glasses together.

"Here's to friendship," Wilson said.

As they put their glasses back down on the table, their fingers brushed up against each others. Wilson's breath caught in his throat, and he quickly took his hand off the table. If John noticed Wilson's sudden movement, he didn't mention it.

"So, are you working while staying at your sister's or no?" Wilson asked.

"A little," John said, smiling. "A man needs some time off you know."

Wilson laughed. "Very true."

"Just helping her to get through the divorce, and dealing with work through the phone," John said, "How about yourself?"

"Busy," Wilson said.

The food was served a few minutes later. The escargot came in a six holed metal pan, sautéed with white wine, garlic, and butter. John's zucchini croquettes were served over a bed of harvested baby green lettuce with yogurt sauce and pita chips.

"Very busy," Wilson said, resuming conversation once the food came.

"Oncology's got to be a rough job sometimes, I bet," John said, as he took a bite of his croquette.

Wilson finished chewing a snail, and wiped his lips with his napkin. "In the beginning, it was pretty rough. And sometimes now, it still can be."

"I can't imagine being responsible for telling someone he has only six months to live."

"It all pretty much comes down to a science," Wilson said, as he took a sip of wine. "Fifteen years ago, I absolutely hated telling someone bad news. Now, yea I still hate it, but…someone's gotta do it." He paused and then continued. "You just have to be honest and not try and, what's that phrase, not try and…'beat around the bush.'"

"Do people thank you after hearing the diagnosis?"

Wilson swallowed before speaking. "It's not typical, but sometimes, yeah. I wouldn't, truthfully, after hearing that I just got my death date handed to me."

John smiled. "I bet a lot of people like coming to you."

"Why is that?"

"Because," John continued softly, "you are a caring, soft spoken person. You connect with people." He paused for a second. "They trust you," he continued, looking into Wilson's eyes.

Wilson suddenly felt his palms get clammy. He found himself staring right back into the other man's eyes, unable to look away. John tried to read what was going on through Wilson's head from the eye lock, but was unsuccessful.

"We should order," John said, still maintaining the soft tone.

Wilson looked away from John's face and looked down at the menu. He cleared his throat. "Yea…I was thinking of having the uh…chicken kebabs…"

"Good choice," John said, not saying anything to Wilson's awkwardness. "I'm going to have to go with the chicken and mushroom crepes myself."

They placed their dinner order, and resumed conversation. John asked about House and Cuddy, and Wilson told him she was getting better, but slowly. They touched on John's sister's divorce, and even reminisced back to their good old high school days. The food came, and before they knew it, it was nearing ten o'clock! Both men split the bill, thanked the waiter, and then left the restaurant. Once they approached John's car, both men stopped walking and glanced at each other.

"I had a good time tonight, John," Wilson finally said.

John looked sideways at Wilson, and smiled. "I did too." He moved his body slightly closer.

Wilson felt his heart beat quicken, and felt his body temperature suddenly increase. He found himself staring into John's eyes, unable to look away, just like earlier in the evening.

Still maintaining eye contact, John slowly brought his lips within about a centimeter away from the other man's lips. He paused for a split second and, when he knew he wasn't going to get rejected, touched his lips to Wilson's.

Wilson hesitated for about half a second, and then found himself kissing John back. John opened his mouth further, allowing access, and Wilson, seizing the opportunity, dived in.

John moved his hands to Wilson's back as Wilson raked his fingers throughout John's hair. John moaned quietly, but loud enough for Wilson to hear. The tongue exchange went on for about another twenty seconds, and then John broke it.

"James." It was barely a whisper. John caressed the other man's cheek with his thumb. "Open your eyes."

Wilson did as he was told. He looked into John's eyes. "Why'd you stop?" he whispered, searching the other man's face for an answer.

John captured Wilson's lips again in another passionate kiss. "Because," he said, in between gulps of air, "you wouldn't want to give a free show to the public now, would you?"

Wilson grinned. "Good point. Your place or mine?"

John kissed Wilson again, and then pulled back. "Lead the way," he said grinning.

* * *

><p>...TBC... I figured I'd let you (my readers) wait with anticipation before posting the next part. although it's short, it has a lot in it. :) Stay tuned for Part Two, and always COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17 Part Two

…. John captured Wilson's lips again in another passionate kiss. "Because," he said, in between gulps of air, "you wouldn't want to give a free show to the public now, would you?"

Wilson grinned. "Good point. Your place or mine?"

John kissed Wilson again, and then pulled back. "Lead the way," he said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 (Part Two):<strong>

At about 10:15 PM that same night, House was on his way back from picking up some spare clothes from his apartment. He knew Cuddy would not wake up until the following morning, so he knew it was safe to leave her in the care of the ICU night nurses.

When he pulled his motorcycle into the driveway, House went inside, and into the bathroom. He took a much needed long shower. After changing his clothes, and grabbing an extra pair of pants and a shirt, he grabbed the car keys and drove back to the hospital.

En route to the hospital, House suddenly remembered that Wilson had dinner plans. Grinning mischievously, he made a detour and drove down Wilson's street. He parked his car so that he could see the house, but no passers-by could see him.

"He's bound to come sooner or later," House said aloud. Turning on the radio, he flipped through the stations until the Rolling Stones song 'Let's Spend the Night Together' blared through the speaker system. Cranking up the heat, he reclined his seat back, turned off the car headlights, and waited for a certain car to show up in sight.

A few minutes later, House sat up straight and peered out the driver's window. He grinned as he spotted a silver Acura coming down the street. Another car followed. The Acura signaled its right blinker on, and turned into the driveway that was diagonal to where House was parked. The car behind followed into the same driveway.

"This should be interesting," House remarked, aloud, as he watched Wilson climb out of his car.

John opened his car door and stepped out into the cool night air onto the pavement. Wilson leaned casually against the side of his car, and looked at John.

"We're here," he said, smiling shyly.

John walked towards him. "I know," he said, gazing into Wilson's eyes. Cupping Wilson's cheek, he whispered, "Where are your manners, James? Aren't you going to walk me to the door?"

Wilson grinned. "Only if you wanna come in," he said, in a seductive voice. John grinned and captured the other man's lips in a passionate kiss.

Less than a hundred yards away, House was grinning broadly. He felt as if Christmas had come a month early. He had just witnessed the inevitable: his best friend kissing another man!

"Ah, revenge is sweet," he said smirking. He watched John and Wilson as they walked up the steps to Wilson's front door.

John kissed the back of Wilson's neck, as Wilson fumbled with putting the key into the lock on the door.

"Having trouble?" John breathed into his ear.

A smile was forming on Wilson's face as he maneuvered the key into the lock. "You're distracting me."

"I suppose that's a good thing," John whispered, his lips still by Wilson's ear.

Giving up, Wilson turned around and faced John, and threw his arms around the other man's neck.

John smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Wilson pressed his lips to John's, and kissed him on the mouth.

Unbeknownst to either of the two men, a witness was watching their every move. After the two men went inside, Gregory House smirked, and drove his car down the street and back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, Wilson opened his eyes and glanced over at the person lying next to him. His eyes traced down John's sleek toned upper body as he smiled, remembering the previous nights events.<p>

John's arm was wrapped around Wilson's waist. Wilson flipped over onto his stomach, and leaned into John's body, nibbling on his ear lobe. John stirred. Wilson smirked, and brought his lips from John's ear to his face. Gently but skillfully, Wilson planted kisses on the other man's neck.

The arm that was around Wilson's waist came up and ran through his hair. John opened his eyes as he came to rest on his side.

"Good morning to you too," John said, smiling. "Now let's do that properly." Immediately, his mouth crashed down upon the other man's. A moan of passion erupted from Wilson as he opened his mouth. John's tongue entered and explored; for about a minute, both men's tongues were dancing in each other's mouths, caressing one another delicately. Both men pulled back for air. Wilson leaned into John's body as John wrapped both his arms around Wilson's waist, pulling him close. Wilson rested his head on John's bare chest.

John stared down at the bed sheets as he rhythmically stroked Wilson's pelvic bone with his thumb. A constant thought was running through his head. Did the previous night mean anything to the man next to him? He was brought out of his thoughts by Wilson's voice.

"What're you thinkin' about, John?"

John glanced at Wilson and smiled. "You," he said. Wrapping his arms around Wilson's neck, he nuzzled the back of the oncologist's neck, planting soft kisses against the skin.

Wilson closed his eyes as his head lolled forward. "What time is it?" he muttered.

John glanced at the clock on the bed side table, and then continued to plant little small kisses on Wilson's neck.

"8:30."

Wilson's eyes shot open as he twisted his body to face John. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be so late for work."

John chuckled softly. "Relax James. You work too hard."

Wilson eyed him with an 'Oh really?' kind of look.

"You really need to loosen up," John added in a soft voice. He touched Wilson's jaw line with his index finger.

Wilson exhaled. "I suppose I do," he finally said. "But I'm still going to be late."

John grinned. "Well in that case," he said, as he threw the covers off himself and Wilson, "care to join me in your shower?"

Wilson smiled as John got up from the bed, and offered him a hand.

"I'd love too," he said, grinning as he took hold of John's hand, and pulled himself out of the bed.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

A half hour later after he had the fortunate company of having John Greene in the shower with him, Wilson finished putting his tie on, as John buttoned his own shirt.

Walking up behind John, Wilson wrapped his arms around the other mans waist. John stopped buttoning his shirt, and turned around. He smoothed out Wilson's tie with his hand, and then looked deep into the other man's eyes.

"Would you consider a second date?" he asked.

Wilson didn't say anything for a moment. It was not a question he had been expecting. He smiled after a few seconds.

"Of course," he said quietly.

John smiled warmly. "I knew you'd say that," he said softly. Moving his hands to rest on Wilson's hips, he continued to stare into Wilson's eyes. "Someone has to go to work," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I know."

John leaned down and captured Wilson's lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, John said quietly, "Go. I'll call you later."

Wilson smiled, and then turned away. He put his coat on, and then waited for John to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later, both men stepped out, and Wilson closed and locked the front door behind them. John grabbed Wilson around the waist, and brought his face within inches of the other man's. He gave Wilson a quick peck on the lips.

Don't work too hard," he said grinning.

Wilson smirked. "I won't."

He went to his car as John followed. He waited for John to back his car up before putting his own car in reverse, and backing out the driveway. Giving John a big smile and a wave, Wilson sped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Wilson pulled into the hospital parking lot. Parking the car, he consulted his watch.<p>

"Around 9:30. Not bad," he murmured to himself.

Walking into the hospital, he went up to his office. He listened to the three messages that were on the answering machine. One was a mother of his 9-year old patient who needed to have her daughter's appointment changed; the second one was a Hispanic guy asking for Eduardo, and the third one was from Dr. Charles Bigay, confirming their meeting time.

At eleven o'clock, Wilson's office door opened, and House barged in. Wilson threw House a glance, and turned his attention back to the person on the phone. House sat down on the couch, and repeatedly tapped the rubber end of his cane on the floor, and stared at Wilson.

Not even a minute later, Wilson hung up the phone, and shook his head at House.

"Can you stop acting like a child for two seconds?"

"Nope," House said, still tapping his cane on the floor.

Wilson sighed. "I assume you have a reason for coming here."

House stopped tapping his cane. "Why do I need a reason?" he whined. "I suddenly need a reason to talk to my bestest buddy?" he added, sarcastically.

Wilson shook his head in disgust, and went back to writing something on a patient's file.

"So how was dinner?" House asked, nonchalantly.

"Fine," Wilson replied, not looking up from what he was writing.

House smirked. "So I have a hypothetical scenario. I'm having a problem getting my key into my door to open my house. Perhaps you can help me."

"House, I'm busy. I don't have time for your childish games," Wilson said, still not looking up from what he was writing.

Then it dawned on him. He stopped writing, and slowly picked his head up to meet his friends gaze. He didn't say anything.

House broke the silence. "Although I won't be kissing you in the process, so it should be pretty easy."

Wilson's cheeks turned a shade of light crimson. "How the hell did you—Why were you at my house?" he demanded.

"I was out picking up stuff at my apartment," House said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Wilson stared at him, outraged. "My house is out of your way. Which only means that you MEANT to come and interrupt my night!"

House said nothing.

"How much did you see?" Wilson asked, in a softer tone, afraid to know the answer.

"Now, do you really want me to answer that?" House said, smirking.

Wilson said nothing, and leaned back in his chair, staring at the man in front of him.

"I saw you and what's his name, Doug-," House began.

"John," Wilson cut in, his tone icy.

'Right., John," House said, cheerfully. "you and John on your doorstep…need I say more?"

Still not saying anything, Wilson turned away, and ran a hand through his hair. "You had no right to follow me last night!" he finally exclaimed, angrily. "What you saw was private!"

"I can hardly call 'swallowing one another' outside 'private'," House said sarcastically. "Did he spend the night?"

Wilson didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then," House noted, after Wilson didn't say anything.

"House, get out!"

Just then, the silence was filled with the ring of Wilson's ring tone of his cell phone. Still glaring at House, he walked over to his jacket, and dug in his pocket for his phone. Glancing at the caller ID, he smiled.

"Is that Johnny Boy?" House retorted.

Wilson glared at him before turning his attention back to his phone.  
>"Hey," he said, as he brought the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hey," he heard John say.

Wilson cleared his throat. "It's not a good time," he said.

"Ok, that's fine," John replied.

"We need to talk about something," Wilson told him, shooting a dark glance across the room in House's direction.

"It's not my fault you two decided to give a public show on Wilson's doorstep!" House yelled rather loudly.

"Please, please tell me that you didn't hear that," Wilson groaned into the phone.

"Is that House?" John asked, with a smile.

Wilson exhaled. "Yes, it is."

"Well, get him out of there so we can talk!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Wilson replied with a slight smile. "Hold on." He rested the phone against his shoulder. "House, leave."

House, who was still sitting on Wilson's couch, did not budge.

Sighing, Wilson picked up his phone again. "John, I'm going to have to call you back." After hanging up with John, he turned to face House.

"I cannot believe you!" he hissed. "Explain to me again why you feel the need to act like a ten year old boy in certain situations?"

House shrugged his shoulders, and withdrew a bottle of Vicodin from his pocket. Unscrewing the cap, he popped a handful into his mouth, and swallowed them dry. He was silent for a minute, trying to figure out how he was going to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since he walked into the oncologist's office.

"Are you happy?" he finally blurted out.

Wilson, who was slightly taken aback by the blunt question, hesitated. "I-I don't know…I mean it's only been one date…" he stammered.

"That's good," House said, awkwardly, "Give it time. Don't jump too fast."

Wilson stared at him, not saying anything.

"Ok, well, I gotta go. See you later," House said. And without a second glance at Wilson, he turned, and limped out of the office.

After House's departure, Wilson stared at the door for a few moments. Shaking his head, he sat down behind his desk. After about a minute, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed John's number.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

After leaving Wilson's office, House headed towards the ICU, pushing open the double doors that led into the ICU corridor. Bypassing the main circulation desk, he headed for Cuddy's room. Peering inside, he saw a nurse in purple scrubs standing by the pump, the box that controlled the infusion of medication. Outraged that someone was in Cuddy's room besides his team, Dr. Parker or Nurse Brenda, House rapped sharply on the glass with his knuckle.

The short blonde haired nurse turned around in the direction of the sound. An expression of surprise crossed her face as she looked at House, who was glaring at her.

House beckoned to her with his index finger, and waited to speak until she made her way across the room, stepped out, and slid the door shut behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House growled before the nurse had a chance to open her mouth.

"Dr. House, I just…" she started to say, in a tiny voice.

House glared at her. "You just what?" he growled impatiently. "I gave specific instructions not to let anyone in Dr. Cuddy's room except a few selected doctors' and one nurse. I don't remember telling you that you can go in there," he spat out angrily, pointing his finger in her face.

Every doctor and nurse within ear shot had stopped, and turned their heads in the direction of House and the nurse, listening in to the conversation. House ignored them, and continued to berate the young nurse's performance.

"Did you touch the pump?"

The nurse looked absolutely petrified. "I…I just…."

"Did you touch it?" House roared angrily.

"N-N-No," the nurse stammered, almost on the verge of tears.

"House!" Brenda's voice rang out like a gunshot as she came strolling towards them.

"What's going on?" she said, coming to a halt in front of a much aggravated House and a frightened looking young nurse.

"I found her," House growled, jerking his head in the nurse's direction. "in Lisa's room when I left and came back."

Brenda turned her head towards the nurse, who looked visibly frightened.

"Why were you in Dr. Cuddy's room, Helen?" she asked, calmly.

The nurse named Helen quickly glanced at House, and then shifted her gaze back to the head nurse. "I…I didn't realize it was Dr. Cuddy," she said in a small timid voice.

House rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Ask her if she touched the pump," he said, in an aggressive manner.

"House, let me handle this," Brenda said, quietly. She turned to face Helen. "Did you touch the box by the bed?"

Helen shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I just looked at it."

Brenda looked at her, and said, "I'll be right back. You stay here," she added to House. She went into Cuddy's room and made sure that the infusion of medications and the dose were still correct and unchanged.

Sliding the door shut behind her, she apologized to Helen.

"Helen, I'm so sorry Dr. House treated you this way. Next time, ask and be more careful."

Helen nodded, and then bolted in the other direction.

Brenda then turned to face the spectators who had stopped to listen. "Get back to work, people!" she said in an authoritative manner. Taking House by the elbow, she led him into Cuddy's room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you playing at, letting her in here?" House demanded, once the door was closed.<p>

Brenda smirked. "Overprotective, are we?"

House stepped closer to Brenda, and lowered his voice. "I have a reason to be overprotective," he said, narrowing his eyes at the head nurse. "That nurse had no reason to be in here, aside from being nosy."

Brenda sighed and chose not to say anything. It was no use arguing with the man. "She's been out since the epidural was administered?"

House nodded. "As far as I know. I stepped out for a bit last night though."

"Good," Brenda said, "She should be waking up momentarily." She headed towards the door. "If you don't need anything else, I'm going to go…"

House dismissed her with his hand.

Once she had gone, House sat down in the chair next to the bed. Not even five minutes later, he heard the beeping on the monitors increase. Standing up, House put his two hands on the bed railing, and looked down.

Cuddy stirred, and opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered as she stared up into House's face above her.

"Hey," House said, with a smile. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"You showered," Cuddy said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Last night….three days with no shower, and I was starting to smell."

Cuddy smiled. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

House grinned, and traced her jaw with his index finger. "Nope."

"What time did you leave her last night?" Cuddy asked, softly.

"Around 9:30," House answered. "How's the pain?"

"Better." Cuddy said, "The epidurals still doing its job. Pain's not completely gone, but it's better than it was."

House brushed a stray piece of hair away from Cuddy's face. "That's good," he replied quietly. He watched Cuddy bring her hand down to rest on her abdomen. Resting his hand on top of hers, he asked quietly, "What are you thinking about?"

Cuddy looked at him. "Us," she whispered. "You, me, the baby." She was taken out of her thoughts as she felt House's lips brush up against hers.

Very slowly without harming Cuddy's left side, House lowered himself onto the bed. Taking her face between his two hands, he kissed her. She opened her mouth, moaning quietly, and allowing him access.

Suddenly, House pulled back. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

Cuddy ran her hand through his hair, and down the back of his neck. "Yes," she whispered. She closed the gap between them as she slammed her mouth onto his once more. House opened his mouth as Cuddy slid her tongue inside.

Twenty seconds later, Cuddy had no choice but to pull back for air. As she regained her breath, she said, "What was that? I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but that was just so…unexpected."

House shrugged. "I missed you, that's all," he said softly, looking into her eyes. Cupping her cheek, he softly ran his thumb across it.

Cuddy moved her fingers down to his shirt buttons, and started working to unbutton his shirt halfway. She worked her fingers inside his shirt, and ran her hand down his chest. House showered her neck with little tiny kisses, and grinned as he listened to her accelerated breathing. Cuddy guided his face towards her, and kissed him on the mouth. She forced her tongue in, and moaned softly as she felt House's hand move beneath the blanket.

Cuddy's breath became ragged. "Don't stop," she whispered aloud. Two minutes later, House's hand resurfaced again, as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Lisa," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

Cuddy's breath hitched as she stared back at him. "I love you too, Greg." She caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted a second later by a rather loud clearing of a throat. House and Cuddy both broke apart, and saw an embarrassed Cameron and a smirking Foreman standing at the door.

"Sorry," Cameron said quietly. She cleared her throat, and tried not to stare at her bosses open button down shirt that was exposing his sleek toned abdominal muscles. "Um, we'll just come back later," she stammered. She hightailed it out of the room, with Foreman following.

Once they left, Cuddy smirked. "Well, I can see Cameron's still not over you."

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes later, House walked into the conference room to Cameron and Foreman staring at him. After a few moments, Cameron spoke.<p>

"You know, accelerating the heart rate of an injured person isn't a good thing."

House stared at her.

"Did you guys have sex?"

Foreman too gaped at her.

"Yeah, 'cause we are totally going to do it when she has five broken ribs, and is recovering from an auto accident," House said, sarcastically. "No, you idiot! And it's called knocking. You should try it sometime." He limped over to a chair and sat down.

"We did," Foreman told him, smirking.

House rolled his eyes. "So, why do you need me?"

"Haven't figured out what this guy has yet," Foreman said, handing him the same blue folder from two days earlier.

House stood up. "Bring a whiteboard and a marker into the ICU in ten minutes. I'm grabbing some lunch."

Cameron and Foreman obeyed, and both stood up as well.

At the door, House turned back. "And Cameron, if I ever catch you staring at my bare chest again, I will fire you." After seeing the surprised look on Cameron's face he added, "Lisa told me." He paused, and then said, "Get over me."

With that, he walked out, not looking back to see the pained expression on Cameron's face as she stared at his backside as he limped down the hallway.


	21. Chapter 20 & Chapter 21

__so...the reason why I decided to combine two chapters into one post was because I screwed up the order in one of my earlier posts, where I split up parts into multiple posts, disrupting the order...never mind...lol that means, you guys get two chapters this time! Aren't you lucky?

**Chapter**_** 20 (Part One):**_

House was lying on the bed, with his arm wrapped protectively around Cuddy's back, while Foreman and Cameron were sitting in chairs beside the bed. A whiteboard had been set up facing the bed. Their patient still had all the previous symptoms from two days earlier: hallucinations, confusion, muscle weakness, seizures.

"So the patient has not been to Africa," Foreman said, crossing off 'W. African sleeping sickness' from the board.

"What about a brain infection?" Cuddy asked.

"Ok," House said, "who said you can participate in the DDX?"

At this, Cuddy smirked. "Who said I needed to ask anyone?" She turned to Cameron and Foreman. "What about encephalitis?"

"That's a possibility," Foreman said, after a moment's silence of him and Cameron contemplating it in their heads. He stood up and wrote it on the board.

For about twenty minutes, the four doctors' went back and forth calling out symptoms, and writing them on the board.

House looked down at Cuddy, who had her head resting on his shoulder. He noticed her eyes looked glassed over.

"Hey, what's wrong? You tired?" he asked softly, stroking her hair. She nodded, and buried her head in the crook between his arm and shoulder.

House told Foreman and Cameron that they will continue the differential later on. Foreman wheeled the white board out of the room, and then he and Cameron walked out.

* * *

><p>House continued to stroke Cuddy's hair in silence. He watched her chest rhythmically rise and fall with her breaths, and listened to the various monitors that surrounded the bed.<p>

"Greg?" Cuddy called out, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" House said, surprised. He thought she had fallen asleep.

Cuddy opened her eyes and titled her head to look at him.

"Do you want this baby?"

House stared at her. He did not expect her to ask that. "Of course," he said quietly, "What makes you think I don't want it?"

"I don't know," Cuddy admitted, after a few moment's of silence. "I just…I don't know."

House cupped her cheek, forcing her to look in his direction. "Lisa, listen to me," he began softly, "I will always be here for you. I'm not going to be one of those jerks who abandon their pregnant girlfriends, and who don't pay an ounce of child support." He paused briefly. "Yes, I want this baby as much as you do," he said quietly. He brought his hand to rest on Cuddy's abdomen. Cuddy followed his gaze, and rested her hand on top of his.

"I'll be here. I promise," House whispered. He hesitated, and then said, "Don't know if I'll be the best dad though."

Cuddy looked at him. She hesitated, not sure if he was going to continue or not. When he didn't, she spoke.

"Greg, you are not your father," she whispered softly. She thought she saw a trace of a tear in his eye, but she blinked and it was gone.

"I just…I don't want this kid to have the same childhood I had," House muttered. He turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Cuddy put her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. House turned his head back to her, but immediately shifted his eyes downward, and stared at the pale blanket.

"Greg, look at me." Cuddy waited until House made eye contact with her before continuing to speak. "You are not your father," she repeated firmly. "You will not raise our child the same way that your father raised you." She wiped a stray tear from House's cheek. "I will not let you become your father," she continued, her voice beginning to crack. "Because you're not," she finished. She put her hands on either side of his face. "You're not," she whispered, as she ran her hand down the side of his face, stroking the few days' worth of stubble that had grown in on the sides of his face.

House did not say anything. No one was supposed to see this part of him; it was the part that he kept under his rough exterior. When he heard her say the words 'You are not your father', that's when he lost it. That's when a sudden rush of emotions came flowing all at once. He didn't know he had let a tear escape until he felt her hand wipe it away. He closed his eyes as he felt a lump rise up again in his throat.

Cuddy remained silent, and continued to stroke his cheek softly. Inside, her heart was aching: for him and for their unborn child. He was letting his guard down.

"Shh Greg, its ok," she whispered. She touched her lips to his. "It's ok," she repeated, looking into his eyes after breaking off the kiss.

"I'm sorry," House muttered finally, turning away. He went to get up, but Cuddy laid a hand on his arm, preventing him from moving. He looked at her.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Cuddy whispered. "You don't have to become him."

House stared at her. Cuddy thought she saw a trace of fear and sadness in his eyes. House stood up, and kissed Cuddy on the forehead.

"I have to make some phone calls," he said lying. Turning quickly towards the door, he limped out, and slid the door shut behind him.

Cuddy watched him go in silence. It upset her to see him being so hard on himself. She gained a little more insight into why he was the person he was brought up to be. She could not explain what drew him to her. Something did; something inside made her attracted to him. She put one hand on her stomach.

"I won't let your daddy raise you the way he was raised. I won't," she whispered around the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two:<strong>

Later that afternoon, Dr. Parker came by to make sure everything was still as it should be with the epidural. He made some notes on Cuddy's chart, and then left. Cuddy remained interrupted for close to an hour, until Cameron came.

"Hey," she said, walking up to the bed. "How're you doing?"

"Better," Cuddy said, pleased that she now had someone to talk to. She waved her IV clad hand towards an empty chair, signaling Cameron to sit down.

"You might get to go home on Friday," Cameron said, smiling.

Cuddy's spirits rose. She could wait another two days. "That'd be nice," she said, smiling.

"I bet you're looking forward to it after being cooped up in this place for almost a week."

"Yeah, especially if it's the place I'm Dean of Medicine of," Cuddy said, smirking.

Cameron grinned. "Yeah well, consider it a privilege," she said, chuckling.

Cuddy laughed. A second later, she regretted the action, as she winced and put a hand to her left side.

Cameron frowned. "I'm sorry about that, Lisa. I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's fine. Just…give me a minute." Cuddy closed her eyes until the pain subsided from her aching ribs. Once the pain was almost gone, she reopened her eyes.

"Good?"

She nodded.

"I want you to take next week off though. Rest and give your ribs time to heal," Cameron said in an authoritative voice.

"Cameron, my ribs aren't going to heal in a week. You should know that. You're a doctor," Cuddy said, grinning.

"You sure about that?" Cameron asked, smirking.

Cuddy smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I am kind of looking forward to going back to work.

"I would probably say the same thing." Cameron gestured towards Cuddy's midsection. "What're you going to do about…?"

Cuddy followed Cameron's gaze, and didn't speak for a minute. She smirked. "What're you trying to do, rush me along here? I have time before we have to tell everybody." She chuckled softly to herself. "Or, I could wait until like the eighth month. 'Oh yeah everyone…by the way, FYI…'"

Cameron laughed. "You could do that," she said, jokingly. They lapsed into silence. Finally, Cameron spoke.

"Is House okay?"

Cuddy's smile faltered. "What do you mean?" she asked quickly. Her immediate reaction must have shown on her face because she felt Cameron's hand touch her arm.

"I didn't mean to get you all upset," Cameron said, reassuringly. "When he came back to his office, he shut the door, and the blinds were drawn. I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I'm pretty sure I heard music playing."

Cuddy bit her lip and looked down at the blanket covering her body, and began playing with the IV line that was taped to the back on her hand. She knew exactly why he was acting this way.

"You know why he is acting this way, I bet?" Cameron deduced, quietly.

Cuddy slowly nodded, and lifted her head to meet the other doctors' lingering gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it a second later.

Cameron waited patiently.

"…He's scared," Cuddy began softly, "He's afraid because he thinks…he will raise our kid the same way his dad raised him," she finished out, finally.

Cameron stared at her, lost for words. "What did you tell him?" she asked softly.

Cuddy swallowed before speaking. "That he is not his father." She shook her head, and closed her eyes. "I've never seen him like he was today," she whispered.

Cameron reached out, lightly squeezing Cuddy's shoulder. "Lisa…"

Cuddy opened her eyes. "I told him I was not going to let him become like his father," she whispered. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She brushed it away before it rolled down her cheek.

"Lisa, you did the right thing. Now you have to give him time," Cameron told her quietly as she looked into the older doctor's eyes.

To see the woman in front of her open herself up to so much vulnerability was not what Cameron expected. Here was a strong woman who Cameron looked up to, who she admired, just falling apart to pieces right in front of her. Cameron always thought that Lisa had it all together; she never imagined seeing her in such an exposed vulnerable state like she was now.

"You did the right thing," she repeated again.

Cuddy swallowed, and then nodded, finishing wiping her face. "How am I going to convince Greg that our child won't have the same childhood he had?" she asked.

"I don't know," Cameron answered truthfully.  
>The two women did not speak for a few minutes, and then Cameron broke the silence again.<p>

Lisa," she began somewhat hesitantly, "…I spoke to Chase last night."

Cuddy's head shot up in Cameron's direction. She stared at the younger doctor. "And you're telling me this because…?"

Cameron shrugged, not saying anything.

"…How is he?"

"He says he's in pretty good shape. Told me he's been working out a couple days a week, doing manual labor in the yard," Cameron said.

"I meant, how is he coping?" Cuddy asked, quietly.

"Oh." Cameron blushed slightly. "Not very well, I don't think," she said quietly.

Cuddy was silent. 'That was understandable,' she thought quietly to herself.

"He asked about you," Cameron continued, after a moment's silence. "I told him you're recovering, and that it's going to take a while."

"I'm not mad at him," Cuddy found herself saying. "I know I should be 'cause its his fault that I'm here, but…" She paused as she struggled to verbalize what she was thinking. "It's probably because I don't remember it happening...like I didn't know he was in the car." She paused again, and then smiled slightly. "Greg, on the other hand…wants to knock his brains out."

Cameron grimaced. "I've noticed."

"And I'm pretty sure this is going to go to trial," Cuddy said, grimacing.

Cameron looked at her, rather surprised. "You don't know that."

Cuddy shrugged. "I just…have a feeling…whatever, it's just a hunch."

Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but the shrill beep of the pager clipped to her pants sounded. She looked down at it.

"Crap," she said, "our patient is going into cardiac arrest." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but…I'm going to have to go..."

Cuddy waved her hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. If you need to go, go ahead."

Cameron stood up and walked to the door.

"Cameron?"

She turned back.

"Please keep this conversation between us."

"Of course," With that, Cameron stepped out, sliding the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Two days later on Friday, as promised, House strolled into Cuddy's room, followed by Cameron and Foreman.

"Guess what today is?" he said, as he limped up to the bed.

Cuddy grinned. "The day I get to go home?"

"Yup," House answered, smiling. He bent down and kissed Cuddy on the lips. "I brought my posy this time," he said, smirking, as he motioned toward Foreman and Cameron.

"Your 'posy'?" Cuddy asked, rolling her eyes.

House shrugged. "I thought it was catchy."

Foreman snorted with laughter and Cameron smirked.

"Ok, shall we get this show on the road?"

Cameron nodded. "Epidural first?"

House directed his attention towards Cuddy. "Lisa, can you roll on your right side?"  
>After House helped Cuddy roll on her side, Cameron discontinued the infusion of medication, and then as gently as she could, took the tape off. After that was done, she took the catheter out of Cuddy's back.<p>

"Almost done," she said, as she felt Cuddy grimace.

After Cuddy was returned to her previous position, Cameron took the IV out of her arm. Foreman unhooked the bag, and then assisted Cameron in unhooking Cuddy from all the monitors. When that was done, Cameron looked up at House. "How are we going to remove her gown?"

House bit his lip, as he thought. "Foreman, would you mind?"

Foreman stepped out of the room to give Cuddy some privacy.

Once Foreman pulled the blinds over the door and windows that looked out into the ICU corridor, he walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
>House slid a pair of gray yoga sweat pants underneath Cuddy's gown. "Now for the hard part," he remarked. Very carefully, he took Cuddy's gown off her to which Cameron turned to give them some privacy.<p>

House stopped went he saw her left side. Cuddy's entire left side was purple-blackish in color. He drew in a quick breath. Instantly, still vivid color flashbacks flooded through his mind: the car, the gurney, the sight of the person he loved crushed against the steering wheel.

Cuddy's quiet tone brought him back to the present. "Greg, focus," she said, softly.

Upon hearing this, Cameron stayed very still, not daring to turn around.

"I…I…" House couldn't speak as he stared at her body.

Cuddy remained calm. "Greg, if you don't want to do this or if you can't, then let Cameron." She closed her eyes as she winced in pain.

Noticing her grimace, House said softly, "Lisa, if you can't do this…" He stroked her cheek with his thumb and forefinger. "Breathe…it'll be okay." He waited until she opened her eyes again. "Continue?"

She nodded, never taking her eyes off him.

`After pulling a loose fitting t-shirt over her head, he helped her to a sitting position so she could stand up. As she was moving up to a sitting position, Cuddy cried out in pain, and fisted House's shirt, burying her head in it.

Cameron whipped around. "Lisa, are you ok?"

Cuddy nodded, her head still buried in House's shirt. House stroked her hair until she picked her head up again to look at him.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

With House on one side and Cameron on the other, they both stood Cuddy up. Cuddy leaned into House as he put his arm securely around her waist, being mindful of her left side. Very slowly, she walked to the door, flanked by the two doctors' for support. Once they reached the sliding door, House dismissed Cameron.

"I can take it from here. Wilson brought the car out front." He handed Cameron a black duffel bag. "Can you bring this out?"

Cameron took the duffel bag from him and slung it over her left shoulder. She turned to Cuddy. "Lisa, I want to see you later next week to make sure everything is still okay."

Cuddy nodded. "Okay."

Once Cameron left, House and Cuddy moved out into the hallway. House kept his arm wrapped tightly around Cuddy's waist as they advanced slowly forward. Cuddy's arm was around House's back for support.

"Just focus on walking," House said in a low voice, as they made their way to the elevators. Every doctor who passed stared at them. House shot each and every one of them an icy glare.

"Greg, don't gesture towards all my employees that you want to kill them, please," Cuddy said, as she noticed his cold glare towards everyone who passed by.

Once they stepped into the elevator, House said, "Well, they don't all have to stare at you."

Cuddy chuckled softly and chose not to say anything. A second later, she winced. Turning to face the man beside her, she laid her hand on his cheek, stroking his scruff.

"Thank you," she said; her voice just above a whisper.

"For what?"

"For everything, for staying, for taking care of me," she said, still maintaining the soft tone.

"You're welcome," House said, matching her quiet tone. He touched his lips to hers. "Anytime," he added.

Cuddy pulled him closer, and welcomed the kiss. She raked her fingers through his hair, and then moved down and clasped her hands around his neck. House moved his hands down to her waist, hooking his cane on his arm. They were interrupted by the DING! of the elevator as it reached the main floor. They broke apart, but stayed within inches of each other.

"We should probably move," Cuddy said softly, as she stared into House's eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should," House said quietly, as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that the elevator doors were wide open, and that there were about ten employees standing outside the elevators, gawking at them.

"Hey guys! Hurry up or get a room!" a voice called out.

House and Cuddy turned to see Wilson grinning as he dangled a set of car keys in front of him. House helped Cuddy out of the elevator.

"I can't believe you just said that!" muttered Cuddy in embarrassment as they reached Wilson.

House turned to the gallery of people who were watching them. "Every one of you back to work now!" he roared.  
>The lobby became almost vacant in about three seconds.<p>

"Wow, Greg, you want to take over my job?" Cuddy paused, furrowing her brown as if in deep thought. "…Oh wait, never mind, Gregory House in charge of an entire hospital, what am I thinking?"

Wilson chuckled at her little revelation as House scowled darkly.

House still had his arm securely around Cuddy's waist as they walked slowly out of the hospital and to the car. Both men helped Cuddy lay down in the back seat, and then House climbed in the back with her, as Wilson got in the driver's seat.

The ride to House's apartment was a semi-quiet one. Cuddy gripped House's hand as she felt the aching in her side. Wilson was careful to drive as slow as possible, but sometimes, he just couldn't help the speed bumps.

"Sorry," he said, as he heard Cuddy suck in a breath and then regret it a second later as she moaned in pain.

'Damn speed bumps', Wilson thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Finally, Wilson flicked on his turn signal and turned onto House's street. Pulling into the driveway, Wilson stopped the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and opened the door. Both men succeeded in getting Cuddy out of the back seat, although it was no easy task.<p>

"Just give me a minute," Cuddy gasped, as she leaned against House, who placed his arm around her waist to keep her steady. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her ribcage. She felt House's hand on her face, caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes again and met his gaze.

House saw the pain in her eyes; not just physical pain either.

With House and Wilson on either side of her, Cuddy managed to get into the apartment. Wilson shut the door and dropped the duffel on the couch.

"Are you coming over tonight, James?" Cuddy asked.

Wilson shook his head. "I have plans," he muttered. He met House's gaze. House smirked. He knew Wilson's plans involved a certain man by the name of John Greene.

"Oh ok," Cuddy said, completely oblivious to the two men having a silent conversation, "Next time then."

House walked with Wilson to his front door. "Have a good time tonight," he said, clapping a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Wilson's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Woah!" he exclaimed, "Who are you and what have you done with Greg House?"

House smirked. "What, I can't tell my best friend to have a good time on his," He stopped, lowering his voice, "date?" he whispered.

"No offense, but it IS kind of weird, coming from you," said Wilson, laughing.

House smirked, and opened the door.

"Well, until tomorrow Wilson…"

Wilson stepped out into the cold. "See ya House!"

* * *

><p>Once House had closed the front door, he limped back over to Cuddy and helped her into the bedroom.<p>

"You look tired," he remarked, looking at her, stopping after they had reached his bedroom.

"I am," she admitted.

House pulled her closer, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Well, you should get some shut eye. Doctor's orders," he growled, seductively.

"What doctor?" Cuddy asked, playing along.

House kissed her on the neck before moving up to her mouth. "Doctor Gregory House," he growled in a low voice, in between kisses.

"You know," Cuddy teased, as she kissed him on the mouth again. "If this 'Dr. House' was really a doctor, he wouldn't be trying to elevate my heart rate like this."

House grinned. "Is that so?" he murmured against her mouth. "Says who?"

Cuddy smirked. "Says Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the doctor who employed him." She opened her mouth again as he slipped his tongue in.

House chuckled. "Well, then this 'Dr. Cuddy' made a big mistake in hiring him," he said, as he withdrew from the kiss.

Grinning, he put his hand around Cuddy's waist as they moved towards the bed. He brought back the sheets so he could help Cuddy climb into bed. "Do you want me to get you some ice packs?" he asked, once she was all settled.

She nodded. Limping into the kitchen, he opened the freezer door. Grabbing two icepacks, he wrapped them in a towel, and then limped back to the bedroom. He laid the ice packs gently on Cuddy's left side.

"That okay?" he whispered.

She nodded.

House kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest. If you need me just holler."

"You bet," she murmured, closing her eyes.

House stared at her for a second or two, and then limped back into the living room, closing the bedroom door slightly shut behind him, hoping that Cuddy would get a peaceful, much needed couple hours sleep.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

And no, I have not forgotten about Chase...  
>Remember the conversation between Cameron and Cuddy... it's going to come back in a while.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

****ok guys...this is quite a powerful chapter coming up (especially towards the end). just remember this: NOTHING in medicine is EVER certain.

**Chapter 22:**

The sleeping arrangements, since Cuddy was released from the hospital, consisted of her sleeping in House's bed, while he stretched out on the couch in the living room.  
>Cuddy had protested, saying that she would take the couch, but House did not want to hear it. What he really wanted was to sleep next to her and be with her so to ease her pain, but he didn't want to risk hurting her as she was still recovering from the previous Friday night's events. He figured she needed the better night's sleep than he did.<p>

Saturday and Sunday consisted mostly of relaxation around the apartment, watching movies, including 'Love Actually', '21', 'The Dark Knight', 'Flight of the Phoenix' and 'Notting Hill.' They were even lucky enough to catch the made-for-TV movie 'Special Delivery' on Saturday. Cuddy was excited because she had been waiting for it to air.

Saturday night, House ordered Italian take-out from a place a few blocks away. After dinner, House popped the movie 'Swing Kids' into the VCR, and then lay down on the bed beside Cuddy, and slipped an arm around her back.

"I love this movie!" Cuddy squealed with delight.

"Never seen it," House said.

"Oohh, it's sooo good! Robert Sean Leonard is a total cutie!" Cuddy exclaimed. "But no one compares to you of course," she added, turning to House and running her hand down his cheek.

"He's not that good looking," House muttered, as he stared at the screen.

"He's cute," Cuddy defended. "And…he swing dances. There's one point in the movie where he dances to a slow version of 'Bei Mir Bist Du Schon'…he looks so sad. I just want to reach out and give him a hug!"

House rolled his eyes. "You and your movie actor crushes."

"And then there's this other part where-"

House cut her off. "Trying to watch a movie here. You're ruining it!" he whined.

Cuddy was asleep before the movie was over. House stayed where he was just in case he woke her up when he got out of the bed. She had her head on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. House stared at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>House woke up to the sound of whimpering. He didn't know what time it was. Turning his head, he saw Cuddy, cowering against the sheets, with her hands balled into fists clutching the sides of the bed.<p>

"No…no…," she moaned, "it's not gone…no, Greg…"

House stiffened when he heard his name.

"Don't, no…" She clutched at her left side as she cried out. "Greg, stop him!"

Ignoring the pain in his thigh, House turned on his side, and lifted Cuddy's hand off her side.

"Lisa," he whispered, "wake up."

Cuddy was still whimpering, trapped in her nightmare with no means of escape.

He tried again. "Lisa, wake up," he repeated again. "You're dreaming."

"NOOOO!" Cuddy's eyes shot open, wide and out of focus. Her body went rigid, stiff as a board.

House reached out and touched her cheek, caressing it with his hand. He spoke softly to her. "It's okay…It's okay, Lisa…come back to me."

Cuddy slowed her breathing, and turned her head. "Greg?" she questioned. Reaching out, she touched his face.

"I'm right here," he whispered. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It's okay…You were dreaming."

Cuddy closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the shooting pain that was going through her ribcage.

"Breathe Lisa…just breathe."

Cuddy moaned in agony. The shooting pain seemed to magnify every few seconds. She cracked an eye open and looked at House.

"Just breathe…You'll get through it, Lisa." He caressed her cheek softly.

"It hurts," Cuddy whispered.

"I know…I know…" House whispered. He touched a finger to her lips. "Shhh." He slowly brought his lips a centimeter away from hers, and kissed her softly. Pulling back, he stayed an inch away from her face.

"Better?" he asked softly.

She nodded, and laid her head down on his chest. He stroked her hair in silence.

"Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?" Cuddy asked, after a moment's silence.

"Only if you want me to know."

Cuddy was silent for a few moments. House wondered if she had fallen back asleep, until she spoke, her voice quivering slightly.

"It started to be just you and me in the park," she began. She directed her gaze towards the wall. "And then you were gone, and…he came."

"Who?" House interrupted.

"Chase," she whispered. "He told me that my baby's gone, and that I didn't deserve one." She stopped, not wanting to go on.

House waited silently.

Cuddy found her voice again. "And then he…he hit me…I called out for you to stop him but…but…," She stopped for a few seconds, and then began again once she found her voice. "When you went up to him, he reached underneath his jacket…and…and…

As the words failed her, she stopped. She couldn't go on. Burying her head in House's shirt, she sobbed.

"Shh," House whispered, stroking her hair. He tried to dismiss the immediate thoughts that were racing through his head. _'He didn't really say those words to her. It was just a dream. Calm down Greg.' _Finally, he spoke.

"Lisa, look at me."

Cuddy picked her head up to meet his gaze. House brushed her tears away and looked into her eyes.  
>"Listen to me," he began in a quiet tone. "What you saw was not real. Chase would never say that to you. Especially not to you. He respects you. " He paused, and then said, "And the baby's not going anywhere."<p>

He brought his hand down to rest on Cuddy's abdomen. "It's right here," he whispered.

Cuddy followed his gaze, and then looked back up at him. "I know but…it just seemed so real," she whispered.

"It's not," House whispered, tracing her jaw line with his index finger. "It's not," he repeated again, a bit firmer this time.

There was a part of him that felt extremely guilty. A few days ago, he received a message from Parker, saying his presence was requested in his office. When House went up to the obstetrician's office the floor above his own, he was met with these words:

"Greg, I just think you should know that the chance of Lisa carrying a healthy baby full term is less than 50 %."

He thought about telling her, but didn't want to see her go through the heart wrenching emotional pain all over again. But, part of him wanted to tell her, wanted to let her know. He didn't want her to get her hopes up, and then suddenly have them be crushed.

"Lisa," he began.

Then, he stopped._ 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be telling her this now,' _ he thought to himself.

"What?" she asked, as she put her head on his chest once more.

"….It's six o'clock in the morning," House said, as a cover up. "You should go back to sleep."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. He was a coward.

Cuddy picked her head up, and kissed him on the lips. "Kay," she said as she lay her head back down and drifted off to sleep.

He watched her. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he let the tears fall.

He wept for her. He wept for the missed opportunity to have a healthy son or daughter.

He knew science. He knew that 'less than 50%' meant it wasn't happening. Did Parker honestly think that if he said 'there's a chance,' that everything would work out the way it was supposed to?  
>However, this was medicine, so 'Never say never.', but somehow House automatically thought the worst and nowhere in his brain lay the shear possibility that Parker was wrong.<p>

He wept silently for their unborn child. He wept for the life that their child would never have.

"I love you," he whispered aloud, staring at Cuddy's sleeping form. "I love you so much," he whispered, with silent tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I'm so sorry for not being able to give you what you want."

* * *

><p>...Powerful stuff, I know... I think I teared up writing it. Just remember: Medicine is almost never certain.<br>You'll see Chase I believe by Chapter 30.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23:**_

Monday morning, House was awoken by the ringing of a phone. Rolling over on the couch, he reached over on the side coffee table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"House, where are you? It's almost eleven!" Cameron's frantic voice sounded through the phone.

"Well, I was enjoying as peaceful slumber until you called and woke me up," House said, annoyed that his employee disrupted his beauty sleep. "What do you want?" he asked, in an irritated tone.

"We have a case. 14 year old female, vomited blood and has a fever. We also found blood in the stool ten minutes ago, and she is also having graphic hallucinations," his employee told him.

"Great," House mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his thigh. "Guess I'll have to come in then."

After hanging up the phone, he stood up, grabbed his cane, and limped into the bedroom.

Being quiet as to not wake Cuddy, who was still sleeping in the bed, he grabbed a pair of boxers and pants, a Ramones t-shirt, and black socks, and limped into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Taking a quick shower, he dried off and got dressed. He limped up to the nightstand beside the bed, grabbed a pen that was lying beside the lamp, and a piece of scrap paper, and wrote a quick note.

Hey. Got called in. Didn't want to wake you. Call when you see this.

XOXO _Greg_

He kissed Cuddy on the forehead, and then went out to the living room, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. Grabbing the car keys, he headed out the front door and drove to the hospital.

Walking into the hospital lobby, House went through the clinic, stopping at Cuddy's office.

"Any messages?" he asked Brenda, who was sitting at the desk outside the office.

Brenda wrote down the three phone messages that Cuddy had, and handed them over.

"You told them she wouldn't be back until Monday, correct?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes, but I just thought she might want to know who called."

House nodded and put the pink slip of paper in his pocket. "Thanks."

A little while later, House walked into the conference room that was adjoined to his office..

"Look who's up, Sleeping Beauty," Foreman said sarcastically.

House scowled. "Cameron said we have a case," he said, as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. Foreman threw him a folder, and he caught it one handed. Opening it up, he scanned the contents, and then limped to the white board, writing down the symptoms.

"Any ideas?" he asked, turning around to face his two employees.

For over an hour, the three doctors' threw out possible diagnoses for their 14 year old patient. At about 12:45, the office phone rang. Cameron, who was nearest the desk, picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison, it's Lisa. Is Greg there?"

"Yeah. He's right here. Hold on." She put the phone against her shoulder.

"Put her on speaker," House said before Cameron even had a chance to open her mouth.

"He says to put you on speaker," Cameron said into the phone. "Okay…." She pressed the speaker button and then put the phone back in its cradle.

"Greg?" Cuddy's worried frantic voice sounded through the room.

"Yeah?" House was staring at the board, with different diseases playing through his mind.

"Turn to channel five."

House didn't hear her. He was engrossed in the writing on the board in front of him.

"House, did you hear what Lisa just said?" Cameron asked him.

House turned his head with a blank expression. "Sorry, what?"

Cuddy repeated herself as she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible.. "Greg, turn to channel five."

Cameron went into the other room, and turned on the television that was sitting in a corner in House's office. She flipped through the channels and paused at channel five. The news was just beginning. She stopped when she saw her boss's picture flash across the screen. Cuddy's appeared next, followed by a picture of Chase.

House immediately stood up, and picked up the phone, disconnecting the speaker.

Putting the phone against his ear, he said immediately, "Still there, Lise?"

"Yeah."

House stood transfixed in front of the television screen, unable to move or even look away.

Chase's picture moved to the bottom right of the screen, while a newscaster was recapping the accident. A live shot of Chase came up suddenly on the screen. He was shown wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs, walking across the jail yard, accompanied by an armed guard. They were stopped by another Channel 5 news reporter.

"Dr. Chase, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Chase forced a chuckle. "I don't know much about 'Doctor' but yeah sure."

House spoke into the phone. "Turn it off."

"No," Cuddy told him, staring at the tv screen across the room from the bed.

The news reporter was asking Chase if he felt responsible for why he was in jail.

"I do," Chase replied, "I injured my boss's boss. I feel completely responsible. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"That's quite a statement you just said, Doctor," the reporter said to him.

House stood there, with the phone clutched in his hand. "You little shit," he growled, staring at the screen.

"Greg, calm down," Cuddy told him.

"Lisa, I want you to turn off the TV right now!" House told her quickly.

The reporter was talking. "…you work for Dr. House, correct?"

Chase nodded, saying nothing.

"…how do you think he is going to act towards you in the future?"

"Lisa, turn off the goddamn television right now!" House roared. He heard Lisa click off the TV and the phone line as she hung up on him.

House swore out loud, and brought the phone down away from his ear. "You piece of garbage! You piece of shit!" he yelled at the TV.

Cameron and Foreman stared at their boss, open mouthed. They didn't know what to say or do.

Seething, House limped quickly into the other room, slammed the phone back in its cradle, and grabbed his jacket. Without a word to either of his employees, he strode out the door and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he drove for. It could have been two hours, could have been four. He had to clear his head and calm down or he was most likely going to drive over to New Jersey State Prison and beat Robert Chase down to a pulp.<p>

Ignoring two calls from Wilson, one call from Cameron, and four from Cuddy, he turned into the lane for the Princeton exit.

About a half hour later, he pulled into the driveway, and glanced at the clock. "Shit," he muttered. It was almost seven o'clock. He had been gone for almost five hours! With no means of communication with anyone! Limping into his apartment, he took off his jacket and tossed it and the keys on the counter. He limped to the bedroom and knocked quietly. When he received no answer, he slowly pushed the door open.

Cuddy was lying in bed under the covers, glaring at him, with her arms folded across her chest.

House swallowed and shut the door quietly behind him. He stayed silent, meeting her gaze.

She didn't speak for a moment. When she did, her voice was a cold whisper that pierced through the air.

"Where the hell have you been?"

House swallowed nervously. "I-I went for a drive."

"For five hours?" she exclaimed, still maintaining the cold whisper.

"I needed time to clear my head," House muttered, looking away from her and directing his attention towards the floor.

"And you couldn't call and tell me?" Cuddy demanded. "I was worried sick about you, Greg!" She winced and put a hand to her left side.

House hung his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Cuddy's expression softened. "I was mad earlier," she said, in a low voice.

House picked his head up. "You're not anymore?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was worried," she said. "I was disappointed. I still am," she told him softly.

House felt as though he was about to crumble in a million pieces. Disappointment was worse than anger. He had disappointed people before; his patients and their families when he told them that they were dying or ill, but he had not disappointed someone that he cared about in a long time.

He couldn't bear to see the look on her face, so he shifted his gaze back down to the floor. He felt like he was five years old again, getting scolded for wetting the bed.

"Greg, look at me."  
>No response. House kept his gaze focused on the floor.<br>"Greg, look at me," she repeated again.

He finally picked his head up slowly and met her gaze, swallowing slowly.

"He really got to you, didn't he?"

House nodded. Cuddy patted the empty space next to her with her hand. "Come here," she said softly.

House compiled, and slowly made his way over to the side of the bed. Never breaking eye contact with her, he hung his cane on the headboard, and lowered himself down onto the bed, beside her.

Cuddy put her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I don't mind that you needed time to yourself. I just want to know where you are," she told him softly, running her index finger across his jaw line.

"I'm sorry," House whispered.

Cuddy continued to stroke the side of his face. "I know," she whispered, looking into his eyes. She gently touched her lips to his and kissed him softly. Pulling back, she said, "I want to show you something."

Lifting her shirt up, she took his hand and ran it across her abdomen.

"It's not flat anymore," she whispered.

House ran his hand across her once flat stomach, and caressed the slight baby bump that was beginning to form. He smiled, and brought Cuddy's hand down to rest on top of his. He then brought his head down to her stomach and softly kissed her bump. Making his way back up, he let his lips meet the side of her neck as he sucked lovingly, and then moved to her lips.

"Open your eyes, Lisa," he breathed, for she had closed them when she felt his mouth make contact with her bare abdomen.

She compiled and opened her eyes to see House's face merely inches from her own. He lowered his head again and brushed up against her lips, making contact.

Moving to her ear, he breathed softly, "I love you." He showered her neck with kisses before looking into her eyes once more.  
>Cuddy put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down. "I love you too, Greg." She massaged his neck as she kissed him fervidly on the mouth. A moan of passion erupted like a growl from the back of House's throat as he opened his mouth, beckoning to her. She plunged her tongue deep in his throat.<p>

Soon, both their tongues were intertwined together, igniting a fire of passion. Cuddy raked her fingers through his hair, occasionally grabbing fistfuls as she moaned.

She guided his hand towards underneath the blankets. House stopped and broke away from the kiss.

"Not today," he breathed softly. "You're still healing." He nuzzled the side of her neck apologetically. She brought her head down to rest on his chest.

"Pick your head up," he demanded, not even a second later.

She looked up at him, shocked.

"Just pick your head up," he repeated.

She did as she was told.  
>In one swift movement, House lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor beside the bed.<p>

"There. That should be more comfortable."

Cuddy admired his toned upper body. His arms and shoulders were broad and sturdy. His sleek abdominal muscles were semi-toned, clearly the product of extensive upper body workouts over the years. House noticed her all encompassing stare, but didn't say anything and just smirked.

Laying her head back down on his chest, Cuddy softly caressed his stomach, running her fingers through his locks of chest hair.

"Much better," she whispered. She tenderly kissed his chest, running her lips down the center, and stopping just above the waist line of his jeans.

House grinned as he put one arm behind his head on the pillow. His other arm wrapped around Cuddy in a tight embrace, pulling her close, as he caressed her arm. They lay in silence for a few minutes until House spoke.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Cuddy looked up at him, surprised. "Greg, that's like a month away!"

"Actually," he corrected her, "its one day less than a month." He paused. "And besides…I need to start shopping early," he defended.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Since when do you shop?"

He smiled shyly. "Since I found someone to buy for," he answered, his eyes sparkling.

Cuddy smiled. "Well, I don't want anything. My present's right here," she said, jabbing a finger at the center of House's chest. She shimmied up closer to him, and touched her lips to his.

Pulling back, she smirked and said, "And it doesn't come with a receipt."

House uttered a deep growl in approval, and pulled her down for another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

****here's a little filler fluff chapter to hold you guys over...

**Chapter 24:**

The morning of the second Monday in December, Cuddy found herself being woken up by her personal alarm clock; her 'personal alarm clock' being a human person planting big wet kisses all over her face.

"Go away," she moaned, sleepily, her eyes still closed.

House smirked. "No," he said, playfully nibbling the tip of her earlobe. "Get up. You have a big day."

Cuddy groaned in response, and opened her eyes. She turned to see House, caressing her cheek. Suddenly, he was gone.

Limping over to the other side of the bed, House threw back the covers that were covering Cuddy's body, and smirked.

Cuddy grumbled, and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Finally, with the help of House, she got out of bed and stood up. "Happy now?" she mumbled, shooting daggers at House, who smirked.

"Very."

Glancing down at her breasts, which were very nicely filling out the white baby doll nightie that she was wearing, Cuddy gasped in surprise. "Shit," she exclaimed, "It looks like I've grown a full cup size overnight!"

House smirked. "More fun for me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and moved past him to go into the shower, but House stopped her.

"Not so fast. You don't think I'm going to let you shower alone while you're still recovering from fractured ribs, are you?" he questioned, smirking.

Cuddy turned back to face him and grinned. "Then come on then, Doctor."

House grinned, and then followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy was standing in front of a full length mirror in House's bedroom. The black pencil skirt that she was wearing from New York & Company fitted the shape of her expanding curves perfectly. A red silk camisole from DK&Y came down to rest just above the waistline of the skirt.

Turning sideways, Cuddy examined her body in the mirror. She put her hand on her belly, where a small bump was already starting to form.

House came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking sideways at her figure in the mirror.

"Hey gorgeous," he murmured, as he ran his lips against her neckline. Cuddy admired his attire: nothing except a white terry cloth towel around his waist.

"Can you wear that to work?" she teased, as she admired his body.

House smirked. "Only if you go like this," he teased back, nodding at her reflection in the mirror.

Cuddy turned around to face him and put a hand on his chest. "It's not complete yet," she said, nodding in the direction of the bed, where a black suit jacket from New York & Company sat waiting.

House gently caressed her stomach through the camisole. "Who needs the jacket?" he muttered, as he stared at her breasts, which were very nicely filling out the red demi cup bra she was wearing underneath the laced silk camisole.

Cuddy noticed his stare towards her breasts, and glanced at him. "Who said I gave you permission to stare?" she asked playfully.

Brushing his lips against hers, House muttered, "Who says I needed permission?"

"Go get dressed," Cuddy said, smiling as she backed away from the kiss.

House smirked, and unwrapped the towel that was around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. He limped over to the closet, and pulled out a pair of dark brown khakis and a button down shirt.

He turned around and noticed Cuddy staring at his naked ass.

"Who gave you permission to stare?" he joked.

Cuddy laughed, and strode over to the bed. Picking up her suit jacket, she slipped it on and walked back to the mirror. Buttoning the last two buttons nearest the bottom, she smoothed it out and looked into the mirror at herself. Turning sideways, she studied her body carefully to see if her bump was visibly noticeable.

House limped up to her with his pants on and his shirt halfway buttoned. "Turn," he demanded. She did as she was told. "You're fine," he replied, after eyeing her midsection.

She glanced at him. "You sure?" After all, she didn't want people knowing just yet.

House limped up to her, and kissed her on the lips. "Yes. It's fine, Lisa."

After they broke apart, House finished buttoning his shirt, and then he and Cuddy went out into the living room. House grabbed the car keys, and they went out to the car, and began the drive to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later, House pulled the car into the spot marked 'Reserved for the Dean of Medicine' and glanced at the clock.

'Perfect timing' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking through the front doors, Cuddy suddenly stopped midstep. In front of her had to be at least fifty employees, and a huge banner hanging off the balcony that said 'Welcome back, Dr. Cuddy!' in dark blue block lettering on a white background.<p>

"Welcome back, Dr. Cuddy!" everyone chorused together.

Cuddy spotted Wilson standing at the front of the crowd. "Were you behind this?" she questioned.

Wilson smiled and shook his head. "Nope," he lied.

"Wow! Thank you. All of you," Cuddy said, smiling at her employees in front of her.

A thought instantly struck her, and she turned to face House, who appeared beside her. "Were you behind this?"

House smirked. "Now why would you say that?"

Cuddy smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You really want to kiss me in front of all these people?" House asked her, grinning.

"Thank you," Cuddy told him softly. She kissed him passionately.

She pulled back quickly, and looked into his eyes.

Thunderous applause echoed around the entire front lobby as House and Cuddy broke apart.

Wilson whistled and a few more doctors' followed suit.

"You're welcome," House said, smiling. "That was worth it, right?"

Cuddy smiled as she ran her hand down the side of his face, stroking his cheek. "Definitely," she breathed, as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

another nice little chapter... I've decided to be nice and post two chapters (25 and 26). (I'm going away after Christmas and won't be near a computer again until middle of January)

With that, enjoy And don't forget to read the next chapter too!

**Chapter 25:**

After taking time off from her accident, and returning to work in the beginning of the week, Lisa Cuddy was back in full swing as Dean of Medicine. Three days after her return, on Thursday, she was sitting behind her desk, with the phone in one hand and a pen in the other. Her legs were crossed over one another as she leaned back in her black leather chair. On the other end of the phone was a donor who wanted to come in to discuss his pending monetary donation to the hospital.

A light tap on her office door caused her to look up from writing something on a piece of paper on her desk. She beckoned with her hand in one swift motion for the person at the door to come in, and then she turned her attention back to the person on the phone.

"…Yes….Wow, it would be great if you could give that much, Henry…Yes, I understand." She paused again, listening to the person on the other line.

"Just give me a minute," she murmured, as she checked her desk calendar. "I can do tomorrow…around eleven? Perfect!" She made a note on her calendar with her pen. "Great! Thanks so much, Henry! See you then. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Wilson, who had just come in her office.

"James, what's up?"

Wilson grinned. "Sounds like you just got some cash," he said, as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the dark oak desk.

"This donor wants to give us $500,000 in honor of his wife. Apparently, as he tells me, our hospital was the only one who could diagnose her, and he wants to thank us," she told him. She put her pen down and folded her hands in front of her on her desk. "So James, what can I do for you?"

Wilson hesitated. "Um, so…we have our employee Christmas party this week…"

Cuddy nodded, unsure of what the employee sitting before her was getting at. "Yes…," she said, slowly.

Wilson cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I…could bring someone."

Cuddy didn't say anything for a moment, and then said, "Of course he can come."

Wilson stared at her. "How did you know—?" he sputtered.

"If it was a female, you wouldn't be asking me beforehand, if you could bring her," Cuddy told him, leaning back in her chair, and surveying her Oncology department head with a perceptive gaze.

Wilson said nothing, and wouldn't meet his bosses gaze.

"Does he have a name?" Cuddy questioned.

"John."

"I can't wait to meet him," Cuddy said, smiling.

Wilson still sat there, unmoving, and finally picked his head up to meet Cuddy's eyes. "House told you, didn't he?"

Cuddy said nothing for a moment. Then, she spilled the beans. "He let something slip, yeah," she confessed.

"But," she continued, before the doctor in front of her went on a rampage, "… I would have guessed it five seconds ago, anyway, without any prior knowledge…"

Wilson raised an eyebrow at her and then suddenly averted his gaze again, and stared down at the grey carpeted floor. "I just…I don't know if it's…the right step…," he mumbled, more to himself than to Cuddy.

"James," Cuddy began, "if he makes you happy, then go for it. If you think it's the right step, go head."

Wilson cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" He sounded like a geeky nerdy kid trying to get dating advice from the popular head cheerleader.

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest as she fixed the man in front of her with a piercing gaze.

"James, you're not new at this. You've been in relationships before. What makes this one different?"

Wilson gaped at her, as if she was missing the single obvious reason. "Well, for one thing, it's with another guy!"

Cuddy shrugged. "So? He's still a human being."

Wilson agreed with a sigh. "You're right." He paused. "You look good by the way," he added.

Cuddy smirked. "Stop trying to deflect!" she exclaimed.

Wilson was just about to make a wise comment back to her, but was interrupted by Cuddy's office door banging open as Foreman barged in.

"We have a problem," Foreman told Cuddy.

* * *

><p>Cuddy and Foreman were en route to a patient's room in the ICU. Apparently, the father of a patient was not too keen on taking any of Hose's crap.<p>

When Cuddy walked into the entrance of the room, she saw House in a corner keeled over in pain, clutching his stomach. Cameron and a nurse were trying to hold back the father of the patient, who was ready to launch himself at the diagnostician again.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" she said quickly, in an authoritative manner as she stared at the rather large bald-headed man before her. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine here at the hospital."

"I don't care who you are," the man snarled at her. "This doctor," he jutted his huge head towards House, who was still keeled over, "decided to give my daughter a dosage of medication that almost killed her!"

Cuddy remained levelheaded. "Sir, calm down. I'm sure Dr. House had a specific reason to give your daughter the medication dose," she said, shooting a worried glance in House's direction.

"Yeah? What reason?" the man asked, sarcastically, "He wanted to kill her, that's why!" The man continued to struggle against his captors.  
>That's because you're an idiot," House managed to snarl at the man. "I gave her that medication because you and your idiot wife obviously wanted your daughter to die, and I just prevented that!"<p>

"Sir, would you please calm down?" Cuddy said, ignoring House. "We'll get this straightened out."

"I'm going to sue your ass," the man sneered, and lunged himself at House again, breaking out of Cameron's and the nurse's grasp. Foreman immediately stepped in front of the man, blocking his path, and grabbed his arm.

"Call security," Cuddy murmured to the nurse, who immediately pressed the security call button.  
>Letting Cameron, Foreman, and the nurse deal with the father and security, Cuddy walked over to the corner, where House was leaning against the lower half of the wall, trying to get his breathing back to normal again after he just got the wind knocked out of him from a sucker punch by the father, Crouching down slowly, she laid a hand on the side of his face, and waited to speak until he looked at her.<p>

"Deep breaths, Greg….that's it…" she told him softly. He groaned, and, with Cuddy's help, managed to get up to a standing position a few minutes later.

As she handed him his cane, Cuddy asked softly, "You okay?"

He nodded. "Remind me never to let crazy psycho patient's fathers have any say in their child's medications or treatment plan," he said, as he limped towards the door.

"Will do," Cuddy muttered behind him, as she followed him out.


	26. Chapter 26

So, just wanted to correct a mistake I made earlier: Cuddy was 14 weeks at the time of the accident, NOT twelve…so that would make her be around 20 weeks around Christmas….. (in this chapter, she's at 19 wks).  
>with that, keep reading!<br>**  
>Chapter <strong>**26:**

Towards the end of the second week of December, on the Friday before Christmas, around mid-afternoon, the halls of the hospital were practically empty. That night was the Annual Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital employee Christmas party, and all the employees who were going were at their houses getting ready.

PPTH's employee Christmas party always was a night of dinner, dancing, and fun festivities. It's a night where memories of the past year were cherished, looked back on and remembered for years to come. It's a night where everyone celebrates friendship and hard work among the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Inside the master bedroom of the Cuddy residence, Gregory House was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, adjusting his black bowtie. The attire that he chose for the night was simple yet very traditional: a tuxedo. The growth of facial hair was five days worth of stubble, at least. He thought about shaving, but thought better about it. Running his hand down the side of his face, and feeling the rough coarse stubble that lay there, against his fingers, he hoped his girlfriend would approve.

Just outside the bathroom, Lisa Cuddy was standing in front of the full length mirror that sat against the wall in her bedroom. At nineteen weeks pregnant, her belly was starting to resemble that of a large egg. With the red sleeveless halter maternity gown that she was wearing, she was showing a bit, and by now, it would be a surprise after tonight, if people didn't know that she was expecting.

The gown that she chose to wear traveled all the way down past her sleek toned lower legs, brushing against the floor. The upper back of the dress consisted of criss-cross straps that brought out the definition of the woman's toned back and shoulder muscles. Each shoulder strap was adorned with rhinestones formulated into a circular pattern.

Her hair was in soft bouncy curls, pulled up and away from her face, with a few strands of hair let down. The curls were then joined together in an elegant bun that sat on the top of Cuddy's head. The bun was finished off with a silver hand crafted flower barrette.

Laying a hand on the side of her stomach, Cuddy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed the pearl necklace that her mother had given her, and matching earrings from off the bedside table, and put each piece of jewelry on. On her left wrist, she had on a Fortunoff's pearl bracelet with a diamond heart shape clasp. Standing back, Cuddy admired herself in the mirror once more.

Wandering into the bathroom, she came up behind House, and snaked her arms around his waist. He turned around and eyed her up and down.

"Wow…You look amazing, Lisa," he stammered, very much in awe of how sexy the woman standing in front of him looked.

He rested one hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to his body. Letting his other hand rest on the side of her face, he cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"So do you," Cuddy whispered, running her hand through his stubble. She traced his facial features with her eyes.

House grinned and touched his lips to hers. She parted her lips as he let his tongue slip in and explore the inside of her mouth.

Moving his hand down to her stomach, House caressed her baby bump through the dress material. She moved as close to him as she possibly could, and continued to deepen the kiss. House moved his hand down so that both his hands were resting on either side of her small, protruding belly. Moments later, he moved his hands so that they rested on either side of Cuddy's hips. What seemed like hours later, but merely just seconds, he pulled back for air.

"We should go," he said, softly. Taking her by the hand, he led her out into the living room. "I have something for you," he said, grinning as he took her hand and placed it over her eyes, shielding them from view. "But you can't look. It's a surprise."

"Walk forward," he instructed, guiding Cuddy forward with his hand on the small of her back. Cuddy heard the front door open, and wondered what House could possibly be getting at.

"Open your eyes," House said, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Opening her eyes, Cuddy immediately gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Sitting in the driveway in front of her was a royal/deep water blue 2009 Chrysler Sebring convertible with a giant oversized red bow on the black hard top roof.

"Merry Christmas, Lisa."

He was immediately rewarded when he felt Cuddy's lips brush up against his.

"Thank you," Cuddy told him, sincerely. She threw her arms around his neck. "You're the best!" she said, as she kissed him once more.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after your Mercedes got totaled."

Cuddy looked at him. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Will you just shut up and enjoy your present?" House told her, grinning.

Cuddy smirked, and kissed him on the lips again, deepening the kiss after a few seconds.

"So," House said in between kisses, "would you say that I get a little reward tonight, like say, incredible mind blowing sex?"

Cuddy broke away from him. "Only if I get to test drive it first," she said to him, grinning mischievously.

House grinned slyly and withdrew the keys from his pocket, dangling them from his fingertips as he held them out in front of her face. "Consider it done."

Wasting no time, Cuddy grabbed the keys from his hand, and bounded down the driveway to the car as fast as she could in heels. House watched her with a smile on his face, shook his head in amusement, and then limped to the car after her.

"What, haven't you seen a car before?" House joked, as he watched in amusement as Cuddy inspected every little detail of the exterior of the convertible. Ignoring him, Cuddy opened the driver's side door and peered inside, her mouth hanging open in awe.

The interior was black in color and both sets of front and back leather seats were a dark slate gray. The back seats were spacious, with plenty of leg room for rear seat passengers.

Climbing in the driver's seat, Cuddy started the car and moved her seat back. House pulled the bow off the roof and climbed into the passenger seat, throwing his cane in the back seat.

"Where to boss? You know we have a party to get to," House said.

Cuddy looked at him, still with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'm in charge of the entire hospital. We can be a little late. No one's going to fire me," she said, grinning. "I wanna drive around the block a few times."

"Whatever you want. It's your car, baby," House said, winking at her.

After Cuddy's little fifteen minute test drive, her and House switched places, and House drove into town. Pulling into the Nassau Inn parking lot, House glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:45. They were almost fifteen minutes late.

Five minutes later, House and Cuddy were walking across the parking lot to the main entrance. Withdrawing a bottle of Vicodin from his jacket pocket, House unscrewed the cap and popped a handful of pills into his mouth.

"Do you really have to take that many?" Cuddy asked him, turning her head sharply as she watched him swallow the pills.

"Yes, so I won't have to take any until later on in the night," was his reply.

Before Cuddy could berate him even further, a loud beeping of a horn interrupted their conversation, and they turned around to see a silver Acura coming up behind them.

Wilson rolled down the window. "God! Will you two move it?" he said, grinning as he crept past them. House could see John's outline in the passenger seat.

"See you inside!" Wilson said, with a wave, as he drove off to find a spot in the already almost filled parking lot.

As they made their way inside the main entrance and walked down a hallway, House stopped. Just outside the door to the Prince William Ballroom, he turned to Cuddy, and put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her close, and kissed her passionately on the lips. After they broke apart, House grinned shyly and offered her his left arm.

"Shall we?"

Cuddy beamed and took his arm. House opened the door, and him and Cuddy stepped into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Located in downtown Princeton, the Nassau Inn is the centerpiece of the historic Palmer Square. Just across the street from Princeton University, Palmer Square is an exceptional collection of exquisite dining, brand name stores, boutiques, and specialty food shops, just to name a few categories of shopping that downtown Princeton offers. The Nassau Inn sits across from the Palmer Square Green, a place for relaxation on a hot summer day, or perhaps a place to take a stroll around on an afternoon while taking a break from shopping. Currently in the winter season, the branches on the trees in the Garden were ornamented with white Christmas light strands. A giant antique red sleigh was situated in the center of the grass area, with cast iron runners, and wrapped boxes resembling presents sitting in the red velvet driver's seat.<p>

The historic Nassau Inn reopened in 1937 when Edgar Palmer built Palmer Square. At the time of its reopening, the Inn consisted of 42 guest rooms. It has expanded since then, now offering 203 guest rooms. There are also 14 banquet and meeting rooms, the Prince William Ballroom being the largest. Since its opening in 1756, the Nassau Inn continues to provide quality and comfort, along with historical charm to its visitors.

The elegant Prince William Ballroom is surrounded by floor-to-floor bay windows that offer views of Princeton University and the Palmer Square Green. Crème colored silk drapes adorn each set of windows. Gold crystal chandeliers hung from the overhead ceiling, illuminating light around the entire room. Each round table had white tablecloths, and red and green napkins to incorporate the holiday season. Each centerpiece was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, formulated around a candle in the middle. A wooden platform beside the huge dance floor consisted of a six-person band: a singer, drummer, keyboardist, two guitarists, and a saxophone player. Beside the dark brown mahogany wood bar, an ice sculpture in the shape of a swan rotated on a motorized table.

When House and Cuddy entered the ballroom arm-in-arm, heads turned. A hostess by the door told them their table number. Thanking her, House led Cuddy to their table, with his hand on the small of her back.

Every table they passed had people either gasping or staring in awe at Cuddy's figure.

"Wow," Cameron murmured to Foreman, "Lisa looks gorgeous."

Foreman and Cameron were seated at the same table, five away from Cuddy's and House's table.

"Mhmm…yea," Foreman said, not really paying attention to what his colleague was saying to him. His gaze was focused on Wilson, who had just walked in with John beside him.

"Foreman, are you even listening to me?" Cameron asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Look who just walked in," Foreman told her, jutting his head in the direction of the entrance.

Cameron looked over. "It's Wilson. So?" She turned her attention back to Foreman.

Foreman grinned. "I bet you fifteen bucks that the man next to him is his date. I bet you their partners."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "They're probably just friends."

Foreman merely snorted. "Yeah, right," he mocked, "they're here as 'friends.' Fifteen bucks that's his partner." He extended his hand.

"Foreman, Wilson's not gay," Cameron told him, matter-a-factly.

"How do you know?" Foreman snarked, "Fifteen bucks. Yes or no?"

Once again Cameron rolled her eyes, but stuck out her hand, grasping the hand of her colleague's, and shook it. "You're on," she said, "Fifteen bucks."

"Hey guys," said Wilson, walking up to the table.

"Hey Wilson," Foreman and Cameron chorused. The others at the table nodded and said their hello's.

"John, this is Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron, William Thacker, and David Gale," Wilson said, as introductions, "Guys, this is John Greene."

Cameron and Foreman both shook John's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman."

"Please," Cameron said, as she shook John's hand, "call me Allison."

"Eric," Foreman said, as he shook John's hand as well.

"Oh, I'll put that in the coat room," Wilson said, as John removed his overcoat. He removed his own and then took John's coat.

John smiled. "Thanks." He kissed Wilson on the lips, surprising everyone at the table. He watched as Wilson went off in the direction of the coatroom. Foreman took the opportunity to smirk at Cameron, who scowled quietly at him.

John turned back around and sat down at the table.

"So John," Cameron began, sipping a glass of wine, "what do you do?"

"I work as an attorney in upstate New York," John replied.

"Wow! What brings you down here?" Cameron asked him.

"You mean besides James?" he joked.

Cameron smiled, but stayed quiet, waiting for John to continue.

"My sister lives down here. She's having a rough time, so I decided to come and help her out," he said, looking at Cameron.

"So how did you and Wilson meet?" Foreman interjected, curiously.

"We went to high school together," John said, "Parted ways when he went to med school and I went to law school at Columbia. I called him not too long ago and said I was in town. We decided to get together to meet up on a whim."

During the time John was speaking, Wilson had come back and sat down beside him.

"What're you guys talking about?" he questioned.

"How you two met," Cameron said. She focused back on John again.

"Anyway," John continued, "The first time we had dinner, we had to take a rain check. It was the night of the accident at the end of last month."

Cameron's eyes widened in realization as she turned to Wilson. "He was who you were out to dinner with the night I called you!"

Wilson nodded. "Yes."

"So you two have been together since then?"

John glanced at Wilson. "More or less, yeah." He stood up. "Excuse me. I'm getting a drink, want anything?" he asked Wilson, who stood up as well.

"I'll come with you."

Once the two men left the table, Foreman turned to Cameron. "Pay up," he told her, grinning.

Cameron scowled and withdrew a ten and a five from her purse, and handed the money over.

* * *

><p>After going up to the bar and getting their drinks, Wilson brought John over to the table where House and Cuddy were sitting. Cuddy was engrossed in conversation with Brenda Lewis, while House listened in.<p>

Cuddy looked up. "James, hey! How are you?" Standing up, she gave Wilson a big hug, and then looked at John. "And you must be John!" she exclaimed. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand.

John grinned and shook her hand firmly. "Likewise. Nice to see your recovering well."

Cuddy smiled. John turned his attention to House, who hadn't bothered to get up. "And you must be the infamous Greg House," he said.

House stood up and eyed John up and down. "Wow, Jimmy," he said, sarcastically, "Nice choice you picked here. Was he the last to choose from or do you just like your men on the rebound?"

Wilson was horrified. "Greg!" Cuddy scolded, slapping him lightly on the arm. John spoke before Wilson even had a chance to open his mouth, focusing his gaze on House.

"I like my men on the rebound," he said, with a smirk, "That way, I don't have to teach them how I roll. They can pick it up easily," he continued, smirking.

Both Wilson and Cuddy had to suppress their laughter.

House smiled, and extended a hand. "I think I'm going to like you, John."

John smirked and grasped the doctor's hand warmly. "Lucky me," he said, grinning.

After Wilson and John had returned to their table, and a bunch more people arrived, a woman in a black dress stood up and walked across the dance floor to the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone," she said, into the microphone, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Karen Simmons, and I am on the Board of Directors for the hospital, and also one of the planners for this exciting night. I hope you all have a pleasant and enjoyable evening, and now, I would like to introduce the woman who does it all, the 'top dog' of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and that is Doctor Lisa Cuddy!"

There was a round of applause as Cuddy stood, and walked onto the dance floor and took the microphone from Karen.

"Thank you Karen," she said, once the room had gone quiet, "I'm going to keep this brief. Or try to anyway."

There was a chuckle around the room.

"I am very excited to continue to be Dean of Medicine for our hospital, and I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight. It's going to be a lovely evening. Thanks!"

She handed the mic back to Karen, and started to go back to her seat as she received another round of applause.

"Just a minute, Lisa," Karen said. She addressed the crowd. "I think a toast of congratulations is in order," she said to everyone, smiling. "A toast of congratulations to Dr's Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House!"

Everyone raised their glasses. Cuddy turned a light shade of crimson, but was beaming none the less. "That was unnecessary, Karen, but thank you," she said to the other woman in a low voice.

Karen smiled. "Your welcome!" She embraced Cuddy in a tight hug.

"Bars open! Enjoy yourselves," she said, into the mic as Cuddy excited the dance floor.

Five minutes later, Cuddy finally made it back to her seat. She was stopped by various colleagues and employees complementing and congratulating her and such.

"Someone's popular," House said with a smirk as Cuddy sat down next to him.

Cuddy turned and smiled at him. "What's the matter, you jealous?"

"Not at all," House said, reaching over to peck her on the lips.

* * *

><p>See you guys in a few weeks! :D Don't abandon my story! haha<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

****so, I decided to post a chapter before I go away on vacation. Enjoy and see you guys in two weeks!

**Chapter 27:**

Once everyone had gotten their drinks and made heir way back to their seats, the soup was served. Served in white antique hand crafted china bowls, the Tomato Bisque soup was garnished with basil and a sprinkle of paprika.

"So John," Foreman said, putting his spoon down on his dish and wiping his lips with his napkin, "what kind of cases do you deal with?"

"I'm a personal injury lawyer. Basically, my clients are those who have been victims of accidents, malpractice, psychological injuries, you name it…" John told him, as he picked up his glass of Pinot Noir and took a sip.

"Do you have your own practice or do you work with a partner?"

"I work with a buddy of mine, but I might be backing out someday soon," John said, glancing at Wilson. "The commute from Princeton to New York is not exactly a walk in the park," he finished, with a slight chuckle.

Wilson set his spoon down after swallowing a mouthful, and stared at John. "You never told me this!" he exclaimed.

John shrugged. "It's just a thought."

Wilson shook his head. "John, I don't want you jeopardizing your career over this."

"Over what?" John asked in a soft tone, staring into Wilson's eyes.

"Over us," Wilson said quietly, maintaining eye contact.

John swallowed, and didn't dare break his gaze. Foreman and Cameron exchanged silent glances with one another.

"I'll think about it," John finally said, quickly.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Wilson demanded, his eyes blazing.

"James, I hardly think that now is the best time to discuss this," John told him, remaining calm.

Wilson threw his napkin on the table heatedly. "Like hell its not," he spat, angrily. He stood up quickly, almost tipping his chair backwards onto the floor in the process.

John merely stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Sit back down." It was an order, not a request.

Wilson didn't say anything and just stared at John.

"James, sit back down!" John said, angrily.

"Not until we talk about this," Wilson said.

"Later."

"No!" Wilson demanded, "NOW!"

It was like watching a tennis match. Foreman's and Cameron's heads were going back and forth between both men.

John finally stood up, and took Wilson by the upper arm. He led him out of the room into the lobby. Once the banquet hall doors were closed, John turned to face Wilson, who looked absolutely livid.

"I was going to tell you…I only thought about it today," John began.

Wilson was furious. "Oh yeah, perfect time to tell me you were thinking about quitting," he spat out, angrily.

John exhaled. "James, listen to me," he began. He put a finger to his lips to single Wilson to be quiet. Once the man in front of him was silent, he began again.

"James," John began, "I love you, and I want to be with you. It's going to be hard between us if I'm in the city all the time."

"We'll make it work!" Wilson blurted out impatiently.

John stepped closer to Wilson, closing the gap between them. "And besides," he continued, as though he had not heard Wilson's interruption. "I never liked the commute much anyway." He cupped Wilson's cheek with his hand, and ran his thumb against his cheek bone.

Still unconvinced, Wilson looked up at him. "I don't want you doing this just for me," he mumbled.

"There are plenty of other jobs I can get in Princeton," John said, his eyes twinkling just enough to make Wilson melt.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Wilson asked slowly.

John shook his head. "Nope."

"Damn," Wilson whispered, smiling.

John smiled and touched his lips to Wilson's. Wilson opened his mouth as John moved his tongue inside. His hands traveled down the other man's back as he groaned, feeling John's tongue dancing around inside his mouth. John's strong arms were moving up and down Wilson's back, as he brought Wilson closer against his body.

"We should go back in," he said, once he broke apart.

The two men walked back into the ballroom just as the singer from the band took center stage, and grabbed the microphone from its holder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, goooood evening!" the singer said exuberantly into the microphone, "Hope the staff of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is ready to have a fantastic time tonight. My name is Louie DeVille and if you want us to play anything, just come up and tell us. If we know it, we'll play it! But before we open the dance floor, I would like to ask the beautiful Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy to come up here with her partner to have the first dance of the evening."

Thunderous applause broke out all around the room. Some were looking over in Cuddy's direction. Cuddy looked over at House with her mouth open.

"You did this!"

House smiled. "Actually, it wasn't me this time." He stood up, cane less, and offered Cuddy his hand.

Cuddy smiled and stood up. House put his arm around her waist and together they went out onto the dance floor.

Once the applause had died down, House wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist, pulling her closer to him. Cuddy clasped her hands together around his neck, caressing the skin on the back of his neck.

Louie and the band launched into Lisa Layne's slow version of "All I Want for Christmas Is You."

**"Take back the holly and mistletoe**  
><strong>Silver bells on string<strong>  
><strong>If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus<strong>  
><strong>I would ask for just one thing.<strong>

**I don't need sleigh rides in the snow**  
><strong>Don't want a Christmas that's blue<strong>  
><strong>Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows<strong>  
><strong>Cause all I want for Christmas is you."<strong>

Cuddy's lips were inches from House's. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils as he breathed the scent in. Their bodies swayed in time with the music.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered softly, stroking his cheek as she stared into his eyes.

House grinned, and lowered his head, brushing his lips gently against hers. She deepened the kiss after a few seconds. She tousled his hair with her fingers, as she pressed her body into his. The small of her belly was pressed up against his body. He brought one hand down and laid it against her stomach, caressing it through the dress material, while his other hand remained around her waist.

Whistling was heard from around the entire room as every eye was upon the two people on the dance floor, watching their every move.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" House sang with the music. Cuddy laughed and drew him in for another kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck.

"Did I do good so far, boss?" House asked in a low seductive growl, staring into her eyes once they broke apart from the kiss.

Cuddy smirked as they continued to sway in rhythm. "You were perfect," she whispered as she continued to stare into his eyes.

She cupped his cheek, caressing his scruff delicately with her fingers. He seemed to get the hint and lowered his head down. She pressed her mouth onto his. A few seconds later, she felt him pull back slightly, and heard a quick intake of breath from his lips.

"What's wrong? Is it your leg?" she asked in a low enough voice so only he could hear.

"Yeah," House whispered, as he increased his grip on Cuddy's waist as the pain magnified.

Feeling the grip of his hands suddenly tighten around her waist, Cuddy whispered softly, "Song's almost over, Greg. Hold on."

House let out a breath through his pursed lips as he tried not to think about the spasm in his thigh.

Finally, the song ended. Applause and cheers were heard from around the entire room.

"Let's hear it for Princeton Plainsboro's Lisa Cuddy and Greg House!" Louie shouted, stepping back up to the microphone.

The applause became louder. Foreman whistled, and a few more people followed suit. Cuddy beamed, and slipped an arm around House's waist to aid him in walking.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the table was a slow one. House was leaning on Cuddy for support. His limp more pronounced than it was before.<p>

"Shit," Wilson exclaimed, staring at House, who was turning rather pale, "I think he pushed himself over the limit."

Cameron glanced over in the direction of House and Cuddy, and saw Cuddy helping House into a chair at their table. "Should we go over?" she asked, concerned.

Wilson shook his head. "No," he said, "If anything, he doesn't want attention drawn to him. She's got it."

"Where's your Vicodin?' Cuddy asked quickly.

"In my jacket pocket," House murmured with his eyes closed. He was sitting in a chair with both of his hands gripping his right thigh. Very slowly, he let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

Fishing out the Vicodin bottle from House's jacket, Cuddy unscrewed the cap, and put three pills in his open palm, which he dry swallowed immediately.

"Lisa, is he okay?" Brenda asked, looking over with concern.

Cuddy nodded. "He's fine. Thanks, Brenda," she said quickly.

She pulled her chair closer to House's, and sat down. "Do you want to sit on one of the couches out in the lobby to be more comfortable?" she asked softly.

He nodded. Cuddy stood up and helped him out of the chair. As they made their way over to the double doors, Cuddy spotted Wilson and caught his eye.

From Cuddy's jerk-of-the-head single, Wilson knew he was needed.

Standing up, he made his way over to the doors, pushed them open, and went to go help his best friend work through his pain.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is still at the party. It gets fun. :D<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

****now that I'm back from vacation, here's another chapter...everyone's still at the Xmas party.

Enjoy! and as always, comment, comment, comment!

**Chapter 28: **

After the soup, the second course was served: a mixed green salad topped with dried cranberries, walnuts, gorgonzola cheese, and finished with home made raspberry vinaigrette.

At about nine thirty, dinner started to be brought out and served. Guests had a choice of either Grilled Filet Mignon with Merlot Wine Sauce, spinach stuffed Flounder with Champagne Beurre Blanc, or Chicken Breast Sautéed with mushrooms in a Marsala Wine Sauce. Each entrée was served with a side of mixed vegetables, and a baked potato.

House was back at the table, and eating his filet mignon like a ravaged animal that hadn't eaten in three days.

"Greg, slow down!" Cuddy said, as she watched him stab the meat with his fork, and proceed to shovel the biggest piece possible into his mouth, and eat with gusto speed.

Cuddy had ordered the stuffed flounder with the sauce on the side, and so far, had not been disappointed. House downed his fourth scotch of the night, and was just starting to feel its affects.

At the present moment, everyone seated at their table was out on the dance floor dancing to the B-52's 'Love Shack' so they had a moment to themselves.

House had his arm casually draped over the back of Cuddy's chair, as he stared out towards the direction of the dance floor.

"Bet you wish you could be dancing out there right now," he commented, as he watched her longing gaze directed to the floor.

Cuddy looked sideways at him. "I'd rather be here with you."

House smirked. "Smart answer."

He brought his arm to rest around Cuddy's shoulders, his fingers caressing her bare arm.

"John can really dance," Cuddy remarked, as she stared out onto the dance floor, where a small crowd of people had crowded around John Greene, who was tearing up the dance floor with his moves.

"Mhmm….yeah," House replied, not paying any attention to what was happening on the dance floor. Instead, his focus was on Cuddy's left breast, which was just about falling out of the dress she had on.

Hearing the distance in his voice, Cuddy turned to look at him. "What?"

House smirked, and jutted his chin in the direction of her cleavage. "Someone has a wardrobe malfunction," he said smiling, as he took a sip of his scotch.

Cuddy immediately looked down at herself, horrified.

"Greg, why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed. "How long has it been like this?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

House shrugged. "Five minutes," he replied, coolly.

Cuddy was appalled. "Five minutes? Greg, why didn't you tell me?" she repeated again.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ignoring him, Cuddy stood up quickly and positioned herself directly in front of House, facing him. Once she made the necessary adjustments, she went to sit back down, but not before House put his hands on either side of her hips, stopping her.

"Not so fast," he said, pulling her down in front of him and kissing her hard on the lips.

"I'm mad at you," Cuddy said, once she was allowed to pull back for air.

House chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she told him, "For not telling me that I was practically flashing all of my employees!"

"And your not getting any kisses from me, so you're just gunna have to ask Cameron for some," she added, smirking as she turned away from him as he went to kiss her again.

With one hand still on Cuddy's hip, House smirked, and patted his left thigh with his hand. Cuddy huffed but eventually sat down on his thigh.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned.

House smirked. "Well for starters, I'd say you're warming up to me because you're sitting on my lap," he teased.

Cuddy reached for her water glass and took a sip before answering him. "You my friend are getting fairly close to no present when we get home," she said, turning to him and running a hand down his chest.

"In that case," House breathed quietly into her ear, "I'd better behave myself."

He cupped her cheek with his other hand, running his thumb across her jaw line, as he stared into her eyes. He saw one thing and one thing only that danced in her eyes: desire.

"You want me," he whispered.

She said nothing and just continued to stare into his eyes.

"Admit it," he whispered, brushing a random stray of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Cuddy couldn't wait any longer. Her mouth crashed onto his like an ocean, catching him off guard.

"I knew it," House said, grinning, in between kisses.

Cuddy deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Her breathing steadily increased as she felt House's hand slowly sliding down the soft silky material along the back of her dress. His other hand rested on her stomach, caressing her bump though her dress.

Breaking off the kiss to resurface for air, House moved her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her bare neck line. Tracing the outline of her neck with his lips, he planted soft kisses on her exposed neck.

With one hand, Cuddy guided him back to her lips. She put a hand behind his neck, and pulled him closer. She wanted him. She needed him. She didn't care that the room was full of her employees. That didn't matter. What mattered was the man in front of her at the present moment.

About thirty seconds past without any interruptions, and then a clearing of a throat sounded, disrupting the moment of passion.

Cuddy and House broke apart to see Wilson and John standing there.

"Did we interrupt something?' Wilson asked, sipping on yet another glass of wine that he had just ordered moments before from the bartender.

House grinned. "Remind me never to get left alone with a gorgeous pregnant woman. Their hormones spiral entirely out of control, and its like the only thing they can think of is sex, sex, and more sex!"

A second later, he recoiled as he felt the force of Cuddy's blow to his bicep.

"That's strike two, mister," Cuddy told him.

House growled with delight and pulled her closer to him, his arm moving back up around her waist.

"God House," Wilson exclaimed as he cackled with laughter, "what was strike one?"

"You don't want to know," House replied. "Oh, and John, I think your boyfriend'a little drunk," he added, surveying Wilson up and down.

John wrapped an arm around Wilson's waist, helping him to stand upright. "I've noticed."

"John, great moves out there," Cuddy said, complementing him.

John flashed a dazzling smile. "Thanks." He turned his attention to Wilson. "Now to get 'drunky' here over to the table," he said grinning. "Let's go."

"Alright. Into the chair. Let's go, "John said, as he helped a drunken Wilson into the chair at the table.

"John, I'm sooo drunk right noow," Wilson said, drawing out the whole sentence.

John chuckled. "I've noticed."

"You were pretty amazing out there," Wilson continued, grinning stupidly.

"You think so?" John asked. "Am I amazing now?" he whispered quietly, staring into the other man's eyes.

Very slowly, he touched his lips to the other man's. Wilson wrapped his arms around John's neck as he opened his mouth, allowing John's tongue to explore.

Pulling John down closer to him, Wilson ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes," he whispered, pulling back and running his hand down the side of John's face, stroking his jaw line.

John was now sitting in Wilson's lap, with both his arms around Wilson's waist.

"Are you ever going to remember that pretty much every employee who you work with is looking at us right now?" he asked, staying about an inch away from Wilson's lips.

"Probably not," Wilson replied.

"Yeah, and you're probably going to have a major headache tomorrow as well," John told him.

Giggling and giddy, Wilson leaned forward and gave John a peck on the lips.

John smiled. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

Wilson smirked and shook his head back and forth. "Nope."

Chuckling to himself, John stood up from Wilson's lap just as Foreman and Cameron approached the table.

"Where are you going?" Wilson whined.

John caught Cameron's eye and rolled his eyes. She smirked.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting you some water," John said to Wilson. He turned to Cameron and muttered, "He is so drunk right now."

"Ha. I can see that," Cameron said, chuckling.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't mistake the table cloth for something edible," John said, smiling as he walked away from the table and made his way towards the bar.

When John walked up to the bar to order a water, House was already standing there, ordering his fifth scotch of the night.

"I assume that's for what'd you call him, 'drunky'?" House said when John had been given a glass of water by the bartender.

"How'd you guess?" John asked, sarcastically.

House smirked, and took a sip of his scotch while surveying John through narrowed eyes.

"I still can't figure you out."

John leaned casually up against the bar, and faced House. "What's there to figure out?"

"Why would you pick someone who's been around the block three times with the opposite sex and zero times with the same sex? I mean I probably knew Wilson was a flamer before he even did."

John stared at him. Before he could comment, Cuddy wandered up to the bar.

"Hey John," she said.

"Hey Lisa," John said, smiling at her.

Cuddy turned to House. "I think you should lay off the scotch for a bit."

House gaped at her. "Are you crazy?" he exclaimed. "This is only number five, and I still have the whole night!"

"Oh yeah, only number five," Cuddy mumbled, "Why don't you have a chugging contest while you're at it?" she said, sarcastically.

"You know," House began slowly, "that's not a bad idea..."

"No, Greg. I was kidding."

House looked over at John, not paying attention to what Cuddy had just said, "You in?"

John put his hands up. "Sorry man. I gotta drive tonight. Next time though."

House grinned and downed his scotch in two gulps. "I'll hold you to that, John." He turned to Cuddy and kissed her on the lips.

Excusing himself, John walked back to his table. Setting the glass of water down in front of Wilson, John sat down in a chair beside him. "Here," he said, "A present, From me to you."

He turned to Cameron. "He behave himself?"

"Yup," Cameron told him.

Wilson took a sip of water. "Thanks," he said to John. He leaned forward and with John meeting him halfway, kissed John on the lips.

"You're still drunk," John noted, staring at Wilson carefully.

"Maybe," Wilson said playfully, as he leaned forward to kiss John on the lips a second time.

"That usually means yes," John told him, smiling after they broke apart.

"See what I have to deal with?" he said jokingly, turning to Cameron and Foreman, who both smirked.

"Better you than me," Foreman told him.

* * *

><p>House approached his table and slammed his glass of scotch down on the table's surface.<p>

He then turned to Cuddy, who was right next to him, wrapped an arm around her waist, and slammed his mouth down on hers.

"Yeah, and you're not drunk at all," Cuddy said sarcastically, after she was allowed to pull back for air.

House looked at his watch, and attempted to read the numbers that the hands were nearing. "It's…is that a one? Yeah…it's one o'clock," he said, slurring his words horribly.

Cuddy grabbed his wrist, and glanced at his watch. "No. It's almost twelve." She stared up at him, warily. "Wow," she said, sardonically, "I think someone's a little sloshed right now."

House grinned, lowered his head down, and ran his lips along Cuddy's neckline. 'What are you going to do about it?" he said huskily into her ear.

"Apparently nothing," she said softly.

He smirked. "That's what I want to hear," he growled softly, his lips tenderly nibbling the tip of her earlobe.

His hand went down to caress her stomach through the dress material. "You look incredibly sexy right now," he breathed softly into her ear.

Cuddy grinned, and brought her hand to rest on top of his on top of her stomach. "I hope you aren't trying to flatter me in the hope that I will succumb and sleep with you because it certainly seems like you are," she whispered furtively, as she put a hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," House said sardonically, staring into her eyes.

"Good," Cuddy replied.

Hey," House suddenly said, grinning like a drunken idiot as he took a sip of his scotch, "let's name the kid Rambo."

Cuddy looked at him in sheer amazement. "No!" she said, horrified.

"Why not?" he whined.

"I am NOT naming my kid after some action figure and besides, Rambo was his last name, not his first."

"So?" House said.

"I'm not doing it," Cuddy repeated, looking at him.

"Aw, but M-O-O-M! All the cool kids are doing it!" he whined.

Sitting down, Cuddy took a sip of her water, and acted as if the grown man in front of her who was acting like a two year old, was not there.

House eventually gave up his argument, and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Your lucky I love you enough to put up with you," Cuddy said, as she turned to face him after setting down her water glass.

"Oh really? So if you weren't madly in love with me and weren't knocked up with my kid, then you wouldn't be taking any of my crap right now? Is that what you're implying?" House stated, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Cuddy grinned and leaned forward. "Exactly," she whispered, as she kissed him on the lips.


	29. Chapter 29

So, just want to clear up some continuity here: in this fic, House and Cuddy did not first meet in a bookstore. I had written this chapter LONG BEFORE it was revealed that they in fact met for the first time in a bookstore. Also, when they talk about their college days, House and Cuddy are referring to their time as undergrads at the University of Michigan.

….and remember the bet that Foreman and Cameron placed on Wilson's sexuality, because that comes back in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

After the dessert was served, the dance floor was still open. When Louie and the band played their last song of the night, their own rendition of Donna Summers 'Last Dance', at about 2 o'clock in the morning, the room was slowly emptying out.

Cameron was sitting in an empty seat at Cuddy's table, engrossed in a conversation with Cuddy and Nurse Brenda.

"Lisa, I just can't get over how good you look," Cameron told her, with Brenda agreeing.

"Thanks," Cuddy replied warmly.

House, who was standing with Wilson and John at the bar, came over and sat down next to Cuddy and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Cuddy turned and looked at House, who had yet another drink in his hand.

"I thought I cut you off," she told him, eying the glass that he held in his hand.

House looked down at his glass and then back up at Cuddy. "You did?" he questioned.

"Don't start," she warned. "And yes, I did."

"What if..." House started to say.

"Here we go," Cameron said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

House scowled at her. 'What if," he began again, as though he had not been interrupted. "What if I said I was drinking for you?" he said, directing his attention towards Cuddy, who smirked.

"Not going to cut it," she told him.

"And besides," she continued, with a smile, "Since when do I drink scotch?"

House picked up his glass and took a sip before answering her. "Since that time at Mike Finkle's frat party senior year," he said, locking eyes with her.

She paused and brought her glass away from her lips. Cameron and Brenda stared at Cuddy with intriguing curiosity.

"I can't believe you remember that far back!" Cuddy exclaimed. "And what the hell were you doing at the Wolverines star quarterback's frat party?"

"Watching you two suck face all night. When he went for a drink, I waited and then I conquered," House said, as if it was nothing. "That's where we first met, and I swept you off your feet with my irresistible charm."

Cuddy snorted with laughter. "Don't know much about 'sweeping me off my feet with your irresistible charm', but okay," she replied.

Cameron and Brenda smirked at the banter that was going on between their two colleagues. With her elbows on the table, Cameron leaned forward and fixed House with a hungry stare. "I assume there's more," she said knowingly.

"Oh yeah," House said, "So later on, Finkle seemed to want to get her piss drunk so he can have drunken sex with her, so he brings out the Mad Dog and Johnny Walker Black. Well, Lisa 'the Tank' Cuddy starts chugging like a fish. If there's one thing she was known for was for holding her liquor."

"Gregory House, I swear to God, if you continue…" Cuddy started, in a threatening voice.

"You'll what?" House mocked, looking sideways at her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

He waited. Cuddy said nothing and just fixed him with the iciest glare she could muster. When she didn't speak, House leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"That's what I thought," he said, smiling.

"So anyway," he continued, "she's totally trashed, and Finkle keeps on giving her shots. She even drank him under the table! To make a long story short, he was never the one to end up with the drunken sex."

He paused for effect. Cameron smirked, knowing exactly where her boss was heading.

"I did," he finished out.

Cuddy buried her face in her hands, as she felt redness creep up on her neck and face. "I can't believe you," she muttered, embarrassed.

House scooted his chair closer to hers and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Cuddy stared at him. "You know, brown nosing is so 1990's," she said to him, unable to keep the grin from forming on her face.

"Yeah, House. I second what your girlfriend said," Brenda said.

House stared at her, appalled. 'What is this, gang up on the cripple night?" House exclaimed incredulously, "Ever hear of taking it easy on a disabled person?"

Cuddy snorted with laughter. "Now why would we do that?" she asked him, playfully. She was silent for a second, deep in thought. "Come to think of it, Mike and I had a class together. Second semester of senior year. Business Strategies II."

"Mike…Finkle?" House guessed.

"Yeah. He wouldn't talk to me after the party. Sat right behind me."

"Gee, I wonder why," House said, sarcastically, scratching his head mockingly as if deep in thought. "Couldn't possibly be the fact that you and him hooked up and then he thought he was going to get you to go out with him. But then, I came and had to ruin his whole nice plan," he said, grinning.

"God Lisa! How could you become attracted to a guy who steals other girls like it's his job?" Cameron asked her.

Cuddy shrugged. "No idea."

"Hey," House interrupted, "watch who you're talking about."

Cuddy turned her head to look at him. "Oh yea? What are you going to do about it?" she asked in a low voice with a certain twinkle in her eye.

Grinning, House leaned forward. "You just wait," he whispered, his eyes sparkling, as they penetrated through hers. He moved his hand to rest on her upper thigh, moving slowly upwards.

She smirked and moved her hand to rest on top of his, stopping his hand from moving up her thigh any further. "Wow," she said, sarcastically, "And I thought I was bad."

House scowled as he took his hand off Cuddy's thigh as Cameron and Brenda smirked. Cuddy moved to sit on his lap, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Aww, did I make poor Greggy upset?" she mocked. Cameron, who had taken a sip of her drink, almost choked with laughter.

"Not anymore," House replied, grinning. He cupped her cheek and very softly kissed her on the lips.

"Guys, get a room!"

House and Cuddy broke apart to see Wilson and John standing there. House smirked and eyed John.

"I would tell you the same thing."

Cuddy swatted him on the arm. "Greg!" she scolded.

"What? It's true," House defended.

John smirked and turned to Cameron. "So how much was the bet?"

Cameron's cheeks immediately turned a shade of crimson.

"What bet?" House asked, looking from his employee to his best friend's boyfriend.

"15," Cameron muttered, her cheeks turning a light shade of crimson.

John chuckled. "That's it?"

Cameron stared at him. She didn't know if she had heard him correctly. 'What?"

John smiled. "I'm not mad. Relax," he told her. "I thought it was pretty hilarious to tell you the truth."

"Ok could someone please tell me what's going on?" whined House, who was annoyed that someone knew something that he didn't.

Ignoring House for the moment, John addressed Cameron. "So who won?"

"Not me," Cameron mumbled.

John turned to House. "Two of your employees bet that James and I were partners."

House grinned. "Wow, Cameron. I can't believe you didn't know Wilson liked to play with Barbie's and Foreman did."

"Shut up, House," Cameron said.

"Alright," John said, "would love to stay and chat, but I gotta get someone home." He jerked his head toward Wilson, who was hanging off John's elbow, completely unaware of his surroundings due to the amount of wine that he had drunk over the course of the night.

"John, it was great to meet you," Cuddy said smiling as she stood up and embraced John in a hug. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

John grinned. "I'm sure you will. And congratulations. Pregnancy looks good on you."

Cuddy blushed. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Not long after Wilson and John left, House and Cuddy made their exit as well.<p>

Cameron, who walked out with them, stopped when she saw the blue convertible.

"Oh my god, Lisa. It's beautiful," she gushed, as she stared at the car.

Cuddy smiled. "Thanks. It was an early Christmas present."

"You bought this?" Cameron said to House, who grinned.

"Yup," he said, wrapping an arm around Cuddy's waist.

Cameron couldn't believe it. "Wow. You actually did something nice for someone? Who are you and what have you done with Greg House?" she joked.

"Oh shut up," House told her.

Cameron smirked and then turned to Cuddy. "Lisa, I had a great time tonight," she said as she embraced the woman in a hug. "And you look absolutely radiant!"

Cuddy beamed. "Thanks, Allison. Oh and let me know about Christmas Day, won't you?"

"Definitely," Cameron said, "I should be able to come. See you Monday, House," she said, turning to her boss.

After climbing into the Sebring, Cuddy waved to Cameron, and drove off.

About fifteen minutes later, House unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Cuddy closed the door with her foot as she wrapped both of her arms around House's neck, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

House's hands moved down Cuddy's back as he brought her closer to his body.

They moved down the hallway, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as their hands moved down each other's body, their mouths never separating.

House succeeded in unzipping Cuddy's gown. Once it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it, kicking her shoes off in the process.

Fumbling with the buttons on his crisp white shirt, House suddenly gave up and threw his tie off. Cuddy kissed his neck as she assisted him with unbuttoning his shirt. Working her hands inside, she caressed his locks of chest hair.

House hooked one arm around her bare lower back, and brought her up against the wall. Very gently, he caressed her bare protruding stomach.

Cuddy worked her lips back up to his mouth, and forced his mouth open, hearing him moan.

"Do you want me, Greg?" she breathed, feeling her arousal at his moan. Placing her hands at his belt buckle, her fingers worked diligently, undoing the buckle and pulling his pants down.

"Yes." House pressed up against her. Kicking his shoes off, he held onto Cuddy for support as he stepped out of each pant leg.

Finally maneuvering Cuddy into the bedroom, House broke away from her as he traced her facial features with his eyes. He listened to her accelerated breathing, and grinned.

"So, did I behave well enough to get my present?" he teased.

Cuddy stroked his jaw softly with her hand. "That depends. You had some slip-ups," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

"You're enjoying this," House told her, as he swept the hair that she had let down away from her neck. He then kissed her on her neck, marking his territory.

"You know that's going to leave a mark," Cuddy said playfully as House planted a hickey on her neck.

"Who cares?" House murmured, as he made his way back up to her lips. "So, present or not?" he asked impatiently.

Cuddy smirked and took his hand, leading him towards the bed.

House grinned and shut the door behind him with his cane.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: **

Monday morning, John Greene awoke, and reached over on the bedside table, switching the alarm clock off. Careful not to disturb the man beside him, he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Wilson opened his eyes to see the sun rising outside the window. He heard the shower running, and settled back on the pillows, waiting for the bathroom door to open and for John to appear.

"Morning sleepyhead," John said smiling at the man lying in his bed as he stepped out of the bathroom, with a white terry towel wrapped around his waist.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so early," Wilson murmured from underneath the covers, as he observed John putting on his shirt.

Walking over to the bed, John laid down across it. "Me either." He captured Wilson's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to talk to Jeremy today and see if we can work something out," he said, once they had broken apart.

"What?" Wilson said.

"I'm quitting. I called in yesterday," John replied.

Wilson looked utterly appalled. "You're quitting?" he shouted. "Just like that?"

John exhaled. "James, we had this discussion, remember?"

Choosing not to say anything, Wilson looked down at the comforter that covered the lower half of his body.

Yes, he remembered. He just didn't want to accept it.

He knew he should be happy for John. Less time in the city meant more time for them to be together. Yes, that was all fine and good. In fact, it was perfect.

Part of him wanted that. But, there was a part of him that was worried.

He was worried for the direction of their relationship and where it was headed. He knew of couples who spent every waking minute (and sleeping) with each other, and then they end up getting sick of being around each other all the time, resulting in break up or divorce. And he didn't want either results happening.

Not with John.

He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when he felt something wet make contact with his neck. John was planting tiny kisses along his neckline.

"I can get a job in Princeton," John said, in between kisses.

Wilson guided the other man's face upwards. "And if you can't?"

John smiled as he stared into Wilson's dark brown eyes. "More time with you," he replied, nonchalantly.

Wilson hesitated. John didn't seem to notice as he worked his way down to Wilson's bare chest, planting a trail of kisses down the man's stomach.

"You sure you won't get sick of me?" Wilson joked, as he rolled on his side to face the other man.

John worked his way back up and rested his head on the opposite pillow. "Since when would I get sick of this?" he teased lightly, as he grabbed Wilson's left butt cheek with his hand, palming the soft flesh.

Wilson smirked and pressed his mouth onto John's.

"I hope you're not trying to make me late on purpose," John teased.

"Now why would I do that?" Wilson teased back, with a wide grin on his face.

John smiled and kissed Wilson passionately and then rolled out from under him. Standing up, he strode over to his closet, and selected a light peach dress shirt, and a tie. Heading back over to the bed, he sat down on the edge and started to button his shirt.

Wilson threw the covers off from underneath him and climbed to the other side of the bed where John was perched on the edge, and rested his head on John's shoulder as he stared at a spot on the floor.

John turned his head and saw the melancholy expression on Wilson's face. Pausing briefly from starting to tie his tie, he put his hand on the side of Wilson's face, caressing his cheek lightly.

"James, look at me," he said, gently.

Wilson tore his eyes away from the floor and looked at John, his eyes almost pleading, begging for John to realize what he was going through and the agonizing choice of possibly being out of a job.

"Do you remember what you said to me Friday night?" John asked him.

"I said a lot of things Friday night," Wilson said evenly, in order to lighten up the atmosphere.

John smiled. "Yea, I know." He turned his body to face Wilson more directly.

"You told me that we will make it work, that we will find a way to work through this," he continued, in a voice just above a whisper.

Wilson swallowed nervously, and stayed silent. He stared into John's eyes. "Will we?" he asked quietly, his voice straining.

John looked at the vulnerable man sitting in front of him, and leaned forward, grazing his lips against Wilson's. "Yes," he whispered. "I love you, James."

Wilson's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't speak for a few seconds. "I love you too," he finally admitted softly.

The two men shared a passionate kiss, and then John stood up and finished getting dressed.

* * *

><p>After John left for the city, Wilson took a shower and got dressed. At about eight o'clock, he pulled into the hospital parking lot, parked his car, and walked into the hospital lobby.<p>

As he rode the elevator up to the second floor, he couldn't help but notice two doctors', who were riding the elevator with him, staring at him.

Ignoring them, Wilson thought of how he could sneak past House's office without having the diagnostician peek his head out and be nosy.

When he couldn't think of any possible scenario, Wilson took a deep breath, stepped out of the elevator, and began walking towards his office.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the glass in his office, House looked up and smirked upon seeing Wilson, and stuck his head out.

"Morning Jimmy," he said in an overly cheery voice. Motioning with his hand, he beckoned Wilson inside the office with his hand. Wilson had no choice but to follow House inside.

"You're in early, Jimmy," House remarked, as he grabbed his red mug from the shelf and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I assume you have a reason for that comment," Wilson snarked, staring at him.

House's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Whoa. Someone's feisty this morning," he remarked. "Fight with Johnny?"

"John and I are fine," Wilson replied curtly.

House smirked. "Still recovering from the other night? You know you were all over your boy toy, right?"

Wilson chuckled softly. "Yeah. You should talk."

"Hey. I had a legit reason. Pregnant women's hormones skyrocket. Therefore, I am not at fault."

Wilson snorted with laughter. "Yeah right. Sure. It's all the girlfriend's fault. Oh, and you shouldn't go telling your employees to propose money on people's sexuality."

Cameron's eyes widened as Foreman smirked. House smiled. "Yeah, I would do that, but I'm not to blame for that," he said.

Wilson turned to Foreman. "I would have seriously raised the stakes if I were you."

Foreman laughed. "Who told you?"

Wilson fixed him with a You-can't –be-serious-right-now expression. "Who do you think?"

"John has a big mouth," Cameron replied.

At this, Wilson smiled. "Yes, he does."

House rolled his eyes. "You did NOT just say that in a way that I think you did." He took a step closer to Wilson. "Which brings us back to our conversation. If you two are all peachy keen, then is something else," he said knowingly.

Wilson said nothing and stared down at the floor. "John's quitting," he heard himself finally mumble. Failing to hear a response, he raised his eyes to the doctor standing in front of him.

At first, House said nothing, and just stared at Wilson. "You're upset," he finally deduced, as he leaned heavily on his cane and looked at Wilson through narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm just…" Wilson started to say, but faltered. Swallowing, he closed his mouth and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're upset because you think you won't be able to maintain the relationship," House said to him, matter-a-factly.

Wilson stared at him. "Ever consider becoming a shrink?" he said, sarcastically.

At this, House smirked. "Glad to be of service." He paused, then asked, "Are you two coming over on Thursday?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. Just have to go to John's sisters first though."

"Ohh," House said, smirking, "meeting the family already, eh Jimmy?"

Wilson scowled. "Shut up," he said, walking towards the door.

"Lunch today?" House called out from behind him.

Wilson turned and smiled. "Why would today be any different? I'll be in my office if you need me."

With a curt nod to Foreman and Cameron, he turned back towards the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve fell on a Thursday. A light dusting of snow covered the ground outside, and according to the weatherman, more was supposed to be accumulating as the day went on.<p>

Inside her kitchen, Cuddy was keeping a watchful eye on the ham, which was marinating in the stainless steel oven.

Donning a red turtleneck, white stretch drawstring yoga pants, and white cotton socks, Cuddy shivered and put down the knife that she was using to slice carrots, and walked over to the thermostat on the wall, turning the temperature up slightly.

Outside, the temperature was a bitter 21 degrees, and the wind chill made it seem much colder.

Making her way back over to the counter, Cuddy picked up the knife and finished slicing the carrots which were about to go with a honey glaze sauce that she had yet to prepare.

After setting aside the knife and cleaning the cutting board, she glanced out her kitchen window. Outside, she watched as two little boys threw snowballs at each other, laughing.

She watched them for a few seconds, and then took out a bag of sweet potatoes from her pantry. She walked over to the drawer by the oven and rummaged through until she found a potato peeler. On the way back to where the potatoes were waiting to be peeled, Cuddy grabbed the garbage can and dragged it over to the counter, so that the skin from the potatoes could be dumped into the garbage.

Cuddy was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear her front door open nor the thud of House's cane as he made his way down the hallway into the kitchen.

Standing silently in the entrance to the kitchen, House leaned against the wall and watched Cuddy as she put finish touches on the sweet potato pie before putting it in the smaller oven opposite the bigger oven, which was occupied with the ham.

House couldn't wait any longer. He went over to where she was standing with her back towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as he kissed her on the neck.

Cuddy jumped, startled. "You scared me!"

House smirked. "That's what I do best," he murmured against her skin.

Cuddy stopped what she was doing, laid the knife down and turned around to face him. Reaching up to caress his cheek, she whispered, "I've missed you."

House lowered his head down brushing his lips against hers. "Me too," he said quietly staring into her eyes. Their lips met again.

"Smells good," House said, once they had broken apart.

"Me or the food?" Cuddy joked.

"Both," he said, smirking.

Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her back as he engulfed her lips once more in a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Cuddy brushed a random stray of hair away from his forehead.  
>"Finish up your case?" she asked him.<p>

"Cameron stayed with the patient," House murmured, as he stared at the outline of her breasts underneath her turtleneck.

"Why did you wear a turtleneck?" he murmured, as he moved his hands underneath the piece of silky red clothing and placed his hands on either side of her protruding stomach.

She immediately shivered. "You're hands are freezing!" she exclaimed, feeling the coldness hit her as he placed his hands on her stomach.

House pulled her even closer. "Sorry about that," he said, grinning.

Without breaking eye contact, Cuddy brought her two hands to rest on House's hands on top of her stomach. House brought the hem of her turtleneck up above her stomach so that her naked twenty-week pregnant bump was fully exposed.

All of a sudden, Cuddy felt the life form within her kick against her hand. She immediately let out a gasp and looked up at House with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Greg," she breathed, quietly, "did you…"

House stroked her belly. "Yes," he whispered. Resting his hand in the center of her stomach, he waited.

Then, he felt it. Again. Removing his hand, he reached up and caressed her cheek softly with his thumb and forefinger. "I love you, Lisa," he whispered, as he touched his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too, Greg," Cuddy whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. She felt House's fingers on her face as he gently wiped away her tears with his index fingers.

Pulling her closer, House engulfed her lips once more in a passionate kiss, as he stroked her bare stomach with his hand.

"I love you so much, Greg," Cuddy whispered, her face shining with tears. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed herself as close as she could against his body.

House responded by sucking on her neck affectionately, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo. Working his way back, he found her lips again, and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue inside her mouth.

They were interrupted by the loud buzzing of a timer. Cuddy broke apart from House, pressing her hand into the front of his shirt as she steadied herself.

Turning her back, she went over to the oven, opened the door and pulled the ham out. Almost immediately, the aroma of the sweet ham juices filled the kitchen, giving off the smell of fresh pineapple that was sitting on top of the ham.

Once she checked the temperature, Cuddy poured the remaining juice from the bottom of the pan over the pineapple, letting the juice run down the sides of the broiled ham. Placing the ham back into the oven, Cuddy set the timer for another twenty minutes, and then turned to face House again.

"Smells good," House said again with a smirk and a certain gleam in his eye.

Cuddy smiled. "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Remind me again why we are inviting Cameron, Wilson and his boy toy over. It ruins the fun we could have had on Christmas in a certain room in the house," House pointed out, as he traced her facial features hungrily with his eyes.

Grinning, Cuddy pulled him closer to her body. "Because," she said, "I unlike you tend to be social. And besides, who said anything about only the bedroom?" she continued, her eyes sparkling with immediate desire, her lips turned upward into a smile.

House smirked, and wrapped an arm around her back as he felt Cuddy press her mouth onto his, thrusting her tongue almost immediately into his mouth.

Cuddy reached out behind her as she felt her hands hit the edge of the kitchen table as House maneuvered her backwards. Once her hands hit the edge, Cuddy wrapped her arms once more around House's neck.

"You know," House murmured huskily as he traced his lips against Cuddy's neckline as he listened eagerly to her accelerated breathing, "there's something very sexy but seriously wrong at the same time about fucking my pregnant boss on top of her kitchen table."

Cuddy engulfed his lips once more in a passionate kiss as her fingers went to work on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Greg, just shut up and fuck me."

* * *

><p>Around the same time that House and Cuddy were in Cuddy's kitchen, Cameron was in her car, driving along Canal Boulevard in Trenton. Their patient was diagnosed about two hours ago, and Cameron volunteered to stay with her until she was ready to be discharged.<p>

After traveling on Brunswick Pike for ten miles, Cameron flicked on her left turn signal and merged in the exit lane for S. Broad St/Chambersburg. Turning left on South Broad, she continued to bear right onto 2nd Street. She slowed the car down and peered out the window.

Two hundred yards in front of her was a metal gate between two stone concrete towers. Beyond the gate, there stood another tall concrete structure, the observation tower.

The exterior of New Jersey State Prison was composed of old worn down brick and stone that was in need of severe refurnishing. Behind the main entrance, three separate wings jutted out from the center of the building, housing inmates. These three separate wings were crowded inside a twenty foot burgundy red stone wall.

Built in 1799, New Jersey State Prison, formally known as Trenton State, originally consisted of one three-story building. The last unit, a seven wing housing unit, was built in 1905.

Currently, there are three halls all consisting of housing, plus additional housing 'wings'. All of the wings and more make up the seventeen-acre prison complex in Trenton, in Mercer County.

Once she was allowed through the gate, Cameron parked her car and proceeded to the main entrance. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she stepped through the metal detector and approached the main window.

The lady behind the desk gave her papers to fill out and once she confirmed that she was on the Inmate's Visitor List, Cameron followed a security guard down the hallway. The guard gave her a Visitor Badge, and took her cell phone and pager, telling her that they had to be given up due to the policy and promised her that she would get the two items back at the end of her visit.

Sitting down at one of the tables in the Visiting Hall, Cameron glanced around as she waited with batted breath for the guard to come back. There were at least a dozen or so wooden tables all with three or four blue plastic-backed chairs scattered around them. All of the tables were bare. The wall opposite Cameron had a bulletin board in the center of it, with two pieces of paper loosely tacked on. Near the bulletin board, there was a red phone sitting on a small table. Glancing towards the other side of the room, she noticed a tall, heavy set black man, standing with his back against the wall, staring straight ahead at nothing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Cameron thought he looked extremely bored. She gave him a small smile to be polite, but did not receive one in return.

Turning back, Cameron stared forward and took a deep breath, as she tried to calm herself. A loud clearing of a throat caused her to look over her shoulder.

Immediately, her face broke into a smile upon seeing a blonde long haired man in an orange jumpsuit, leaning up against the entryway.

"Hey gorgeous," Robert Chase said, smiling as he swept his blonde wavy locks of hair away from his face.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know I left you at a cliff hanger. My apologies... More to come. Stay tuned.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

…... Sitting down at one of the tables in the Visiting Hall, Cameron glanced around as she waited with batted breath for the guard to come back. There were at least a dozen or so wooden tables all with three or four blue plastic-backed chairs scattered around them. All of the tables were bare. The wall opposite Cameron had a bulletin board in the center of it, with two pieces of paper loosely tacked on. Near the bulletin board, there was a red phone sitting on a small table. Glancing towards the other side of the room, she noticed a tall, heavy set black man, standing with his back against the wall, staring straight ahead at nothing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Cameron thought he looked extremely bored. She gave him a small smile to be polite, but did not receive one in return.

Turning back, Cameron stared forward and took a deep breath, as she tried to calm herself. A loud clearing of a throat caused her to look over her shoulder.

Immediately, her face broke into a smile upon seeing a blonde long haired man in an orange jumpsuit, leaning up against the entryway.

"Hey gorgeous," Robert Chase said, smiling as he swept his blonde wavy locks of hair away from his face.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, so this is kind of a short chapter but boy is it intense. And so, it continues...<p>

**Chapter 31:**

"You look great, Robert!" Cameron exclaimed, once Chase had occupied the plastic chair opposite her.

Chase smiled. "I try to work out every day. Guess its doing its job," he replied with an air of confidence.

"It shows," Cameron told him, sincerely.

Chase flashed her a dazzling million dollar smile. "Thanks."

Folding her hands on the table, Cameron leaned forward on the edge of her chair. "So, how are things?"

"Okay, I guess. They have us out in the yard doing all sorts of hard labor in the early morning. Most days before daybreak."

Cameron smiled as she admired the strong toned arms of the man who sat in front of her. "Hard labor sure pays off," she said, warmly. "For you, at least," she added, smiling.

Chase smiled as he brushed a piece of hair away from his forehead. "Wow. If I knew you were going to give me all these praises, I would have told you to come more often," he joked.

Cameron smiled but said nothing.

Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, Chase gazed at Cameron for a moment, admiring how her long blonde hair was pulled up away from her face just how he liked it. "So, how's work?"

"It's…okay," Cameron said, somewhat hesitantly, unsure of what to say in front of Chase.

Chase seemed to pick up on her nervousness, and chuckled, more to himself than to her. She looked at him pointedly, waiting for an explanation. "Allison, relax…I asked about work, not about House."

"Well, considering the two go hand in hand…" Cameron began. Chase smirked as she continued.

"…it's been good…been kind of slow, but we've had our share of interesting and intriguing cases," she told him.

Chase didn't speak for a moment. When he did, his voice had changed to a different tone, a tone which Cameron hadn't heard him use in a very long time.

"I miss it," he said, sadly, "I miss the excitement. I miss the competition of figuring out the diagnosis with you and Foreman…" He took a much needed breath and then continued, "I miss…the look on House's face when he has his 'aha!' moment…when he came into work, I knew that it wasn't going to be a boring day… I knew it was going to be a day where we would save another innocent person's life…"

Cameron didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at the man in front of her opening up to much unneeded vulnerability right now. Her heart felt like it was about to drop out of her chest and crumble into a million shards on the floor.

"Robert," she started to say, in a soft voice just above a whisper, "Don't do this. Stop being so hard on yourself." She grasped his hand with her own and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze.

Staring down at their hands, Chase was silent, not speaking for just a moment. "Some of the guys here would come up to me and ask me for medical advice," he finally said, in a voice he didn't think sounded like his own. "Guess news travels fast that I'm a good doctor."

Cameron smiled and squeezed his hand again. "That's because you are," she whispered, as she stared at him, waiting for him to lift his head and meet her gaze.

"What, a good doctor?" he finally asked, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes," she whispered.

Chase looked back down at her hand, which still covered his. "I spend thousands of dollars on medical school and now look where I am." He chuckled, absolutely disgusted with himself.

"Robert," Cameron said, slowly, "listen to me."

She waited until Chase picked his head up and met her gaze before continuing.

"Everybody makes mistakes," she began, "You can't go through life thinking that you're going to be perfect…it wasn't you fault," she finished, somewhat hesitantly.

At this, Chase snorted in disgust. "Yeah, where we you telling me that when I decided to get behind the wheel of a car after having six beers?"

"Stop," Cameron said quietly.

"No Cameron. I made a decision," Chase told her forcefully, his anger resurfacing again. "I made the decision to get in my car, and. I made the decision to speed through that light!"

Cameron swallowed back her words. When she finally spoke, her voice quavered a little. "You do know House wants to kill you, right?"

"I figured as much. I would too if I was in his position." Chase paused. "He doesn't know you're here, I'm assuming?"

Cameron cocked an eyebrow. "If he knew I was here, he would probably revoke my medical license," she said. "He'd be so pissed!"

"Good point, Chase agreed. "Does Cuddy?"

"No. Why does it matter to you so much?" Cameron asked him, slightly exasperated, with a hint of curiosity.

Chase merely shrugged.

"She's not mad at you."

Chase raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew Cuddy was someone never to hold grudges towards others, but he thought in this case she most certainly would have.

Cameron shook her head. "She told me it's probably because she doesn't remember the accident happening."

Chase was shocked. He stared at Cameron, utterly appalled. "Cameron, I killed one of her unborn twins! She should be pissed at me."

Cameron shrugged. "House is probably pissed at you for her," she said with a smile, in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

Chase didn't smile.

"Robert…." Cameron began tentatively," what happened? Why—"

Looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him, Chase swallowed and began. "I received a call from my friend's mom saying that her son, my friend, committed suicide earlier that day. I knew he was going through a rough time. I should have known to get him help before it was too late…so that evening, I was feeling shitty and I was devastated so I went a local bar on the way home from work and I guess drank too much." He paused and took a needed breath before continuing. "The alcohol numbed me that night. It numbed me of the pain I felt for Dave…"

"So you thought that wallowing in your misery and getting drunk will cure your pain?" Cameron said to him, as she listened to his story.

"At that moment, I thought yes," Chase said to her.

"You clearly weren't thinking of your future actions of driving after you drowned your sorrows."

Lifting his head to look at her, Chase narrowed his eyes. "You think I don't know that, Cameron?" he exclaimed. "Yeah, obviously now, I know I shouldn't have gotten in my car after drinking, but I wasn't thinking because I was just...so preoccupied with what happened that I …"

He hesitated, not sure if he could go any further. Starting again, he continued, "…and because of what I did, someone else had to suffer at my expense. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I never meant to hurt anyone. I shouldn't have even gotten in my car after drinking that many…"

"I didn't come here to give you sympathy," Cameron told him. "So stop wallowing. I came here to see how you were. What you did was stupid and it was your own fault, and what I mean is it was your fault that you drove when you were drunk. You should have known better….Cuddy didn't ask to be in that accident, neither did she ask to miscarry. She suffered as a result of your actions. Shit happens. Unfortunately, you were the catalyst. We all do things we regret. I'm hoping you regret what you did. But we learn from our mistakes and move past them."

Chase stared at her, disbelieving what he was hearing. "Allison…why are you - I do feel responsible for what I did. You're acting like I feel no remorse for what I did, and that is not true." Pausing, he took a breath, and then told her, "I know I should have been more responsible, but I wasn't and I accept that. I just…find it hard to believe that Cuddy isn't pissed at me…"

"Well, she's not, from what I could tell, so stop it," Cameron told him, immediately, "You're wallowing again."

Chase stared at her, cleared his throat and then changed topics almost immediately. "I overheard one of the guards talking the other day. They said something about my case going to trial," he said, hesitantly, not sure of how Cameron would handle the news.

To his surprise however, she remained levelheaded.

"You knew, didn't you?" Chase demanded lightly.

"Cuddy had a hunch," Cameron said nonchalantly, "guess she was right."

"Did she tell House?"

Cameron shrugged. "No idea."

She stopped, as she thought to himself. "I'm guessing no because knowing him, he'd probably be searching for a lawyer, although that wouldn't be too hard."

After she heard what had come out of her mouth, she immediately realized she had said too much. Knowing she had just "put her foot in her mouth", she could not do anything but internally kick herself.

Intrigued, Chase cocked a single blond eyebrow. He waited for her to elaborate.

Cameron silently cursed at herself. She knew she had to come clean in a matter of seconds. "He knows a layer…John Greene," she said, hesitantly.

"And how do you know this?" Chase asked her, slowly. He thought she was holding something back.

No. He didn't think. He knew.

Taking a deep breath, Cameron replied, "Because…Wilson is dating him."

Chase was silent, staring at her. "Wait, wait…as in 'dating' dating?" he asked.

Sighing heavily, Cameron nodded. "Yes, Chase. Wilson's gay," she told him.

Leaning back in his chair, Chase folded his arms across his chest and stared at Cameron. "Since when?"

"They've been together for about a month," Cameron replied.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Chase said slowly, more to himself than to Cameron, "Wilson and this John lawyer guy are seeing each other…and…you think House is going to ask him, Wilson's boyfriend," he added for clarification, "…to be Cuddy's lawyer?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes."

Chase exhaled, and then he smiled. "Well, they always say Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is an interesting place to work."

Cameron chuckled. _Yes it is_, she thought to herself.

Just then, the prison guard stepped into the room. Cameron knew her time was indeed up, but yet she still had so much to say.

"Times up," the guard said in a sharp voice, as he walked over and unclipped a pair of metal handcuffs from his belt loop.

"Allison, Merry Christmas," Chase said as he stood up and allowed his wrists to be shackled once again.

"You too Robert."

Cameron smiled at her as the guard started to make him walk forward. As he was led to the door, Chase brushed up against Cameron's arm. "Be good," he whispered.

Cameron stepped out to watch Chase, as he was brought down the hallway, back to his cell. Before he turned the corner, Chase turned his head and looked back, locking eyes with Cameron. When he finally spoke, his words came out in a raspy but audible whisper.

"Tell Lisa I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>so...what do ya think? And no, I didn't bring up the trial thing for nothin'. Still got a long ways to go though before that happens. Hope you'll stick with my story until the end. This is where it gets good.<p>

* * *

><p>Couple clarification things:<p>

Chase did have more than "6 beers". He just used that as an expression because he was just so fed up with himself, for knowing that his actions caused Cuddy to suffer greatly, that he just picked an arbitrary number, further echoing his lack of concern that he was drunk but rather he hit his car with someone he knew and respected.

Also, since his lack of concern of being drunk and driving doesn't take precedence over the fact that he caused Cuddy physical and emotional damage at the expense of his actions, Chase does NOT think that him being drunk and then operating a vehicle should be treated as serious as his actions which caused Cuddy to suffer. For that reason is why I''m deciding to dabble in this upcoming trial, and for him to get a lawyer. If the charge of being drunk and then operating a vehicle and for driving way past the speed limit does not deem as serious to him, then he gets a lawyer to assist him with what he is wrestling with (although he still will not deem drinking and driving as serious as its causes).

Hope this clears any confusion. If it doesn't let me know.


	32. Chapter 32

sorry it's kind of short. ENJOY!

**Chapter 32: **

Christmas morning, House opened his eyes, as he awoke from a peaceful slumber, to see a steady snowfall accumulating from outside the bedroom window. He flipped over to see if Cuddy had woken up yet, and his face fell slightly, for to his dismay, found her side of the bed to be empty.

"Looking for something?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. Cuddy was leaning against the doorway frame that led into the bedroom, smirking as she held a mug of steaming hot tea in her one hand. A white terrycloth bathrobe was wrapped around her body, tied in front with a sash. Her curly raven black hair was loose, let down just beyond her shoulders.

Making her way over to the side of the bed, Cuddy set her tea down, and placed both her hands on either side of House's face. She bent down and kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas, Greg," she whispered, once they broke apart.

House, who had been rather taken aback by the saliva exchange that had just taken place mere seconds ago, stared in awe at the woman standing before him.

"Wow. Can it be Christmas every day?" he finally stammered out.

Cuddy chuckled lightly. "I only do that to people I think deserve it," she told him, her eyes sparkling.

Grinning, House reached his hands out from underneath the covers. Placing his hands on the front of her robe, he 'accidentally' pulled the sash untied with one hand.

"Oops," he said, grinning as the robe fell open.

Cuddy smirked as his little 'accident', but did not pull her robe closed.

House silently admired the site before him: the only article of clothing Cuddy had on underneath the robe was a pair of low rise bikini style lavender panties.

"Like what you see?" Cuddy asked him in a husky whisper.

Feeling a twitch in his pants, House ignored it, and instead brought his hands up, resting them on either side of Cuddy's hips. He pulled her closer to the bed and leaning forward, planted a kiss right in the center of her naked belly.

"Hey rug-rat," he spoke to her stomach, "Close your eyes. Your mommy's looking very inappropriate right now."

Cuddy chuckled lightly as she rested her hand on the side of her small naked belly. "I think she likes your voice," she noted, for just a second ago, she had felt the baby inside of her kick.

House glanced up at her, his hand still resting in the center of her stomach.

"Wait a minute…wait a minute…did you just refer to the baby as a 'she'?" he said to her.

Cuddy blushed a light shade of red. "Oh...I didn't realize…" She broke off mid sentence when she noticed the grin starting to form on House's face. "You're smiling."

"And you're lying," he told her. "You want a girl," he declared.

"I didn't say…," she stammered out.

Smirking, House leaned forward. "Your mommy's a big fat liar," he spoke again to her stomach.

Cuddy took a sip of her tea to hide the grin that was starting to form on her face. After she had put the cup down, House took her hand in his.

"C'mere," he said, grinning as he patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

Instead of walking over to the other side of the bed, Cuddy climbed up onto the mattress and over House's body.  
>Impressed with her movements, House smirked and brought one hand behind his head on the pillow, while his other hand rested on his thigh as he switched positions onto his side.<p>

Cuddy placed one hand on the side of her stomach as she slowly rolled over onto her side to face him. Her robe had fallen open at this point, exposing her toned calf and leg muscles, toned arm and shoulder muscles, and of course, her small baby belly.

Hooking one arm around her thigh, House brought it up and draped it over his leg. Cuddy moved closer to him so that her belly was pressing up against him.

House's right hand stroked her inner thigh delicately while the other one caressed her cheek.

"What?" Cuddy asked, as she noticed House staring into her eyes.

House brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "You know, you weren't that bad yesterday afternoon," he continued, referring to the 'fun' they had in the kitchen.

Cuddy smirked. "I'll be sure to put myself on your 'Most Amazing Sex List of the Week'," she joked.

House allowed a small chuckle to escape from his lips. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Cuddy whispered, cutting him off as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

"Gunna have to start getting creative soon," House said, "with the rug-rat growing and all…"

"We still have time," Cuddy told him, "besides, I'm sure you'll think of something." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Before she could pull away, House wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her closer to him. Climbing on top of him, she straddled him, her thighs on either side of his body. Reaching up, House caressed her belly, and she moved her lips down to meet his, engulfing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I have something for you," House murmured, against her neck a few seconds later. "If you get off me, I'll show you."

Cuddy smiled and carefully lifted herself off him. Rolling over out of the bed, House limped over to where his jacket hung on the back of a chair. He reached into one of the side pockets and pulled out a small red box.

"Merry Christmas, Lisa," he said, as he walked back over to the bed and handed the box over to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Cuddy said, taking the box from him.

"I know," House replied, "but I wanted to…Now open the box."

Opening the box, Cuddy immediately let out a gasp. Inside was a beautiful 10 karat white gold heart necklace.

"Oh my god, Greg. It's beautiful," she whispered, as she traced the outline of the diamond heart pendant with her index finger. She stared at it for a few seconds, admiring the white gold heart, before looking up at House, who was smiling at her.

"I take it you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," Cuddy gushed.

House extended his hand. "Allow me."

Cuddy handed over the box, picked herself up from the bed, and followed him over to the mirror.

Facing the mirror with Cuddy in front of him, House swept her hair in front of her shoulders away from the back of her neck. He then brought the necklace forward and placed it around her neck, clasping it in the back.

As Cuddy was admiring the heart pendant, House lowered his head down and grazed his lips against her bare neckline.

"Greg," Cuddy whispered, "This is absolutely beautiful," she said again. "Thank you." She turned and touched the side of his face with her index finger and thumb, forcing him to look at her.

"Thank you," she whispered again, sincerely. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body further into him and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss.

House slid the robe off her body, letting it crumble to the floor as his hands traveled down her toned arms, and stopped to rest on either side of her hips.

"You're very welcome," he breathed, in between kisses.

A squeal erupted from Cuddy as she felt House's cool palm against her naked butt cheek.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, House swept Cuddy off her feet, and carried her back over to the bed.

"Greg, your leg!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"It's fine," House told her, as he laid her down on her back on the tan comforter. He lovingly traced her features with his eyes. His eyes traveled down to her voluptuous breasts, down to her baby bump, past her hips, then down to her legs.

Pinning one arm down next to the side of her head, he fondled her left breast with his other hand.

Cuddy closed her eyes and let her head roll back at his touch. She let out a gasp as she felt House's lips latch onto her nipple as he caressed it delicately.

Letting go of her nipple, House moved upwards and touched his lips to hers. Cuddy moaned as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her hands found the hem of his t-shirt, and she pulled it up over his head. He assisted her and threw it in the corner on the floor.

Cuddy's hands raked through House's hair and slid down his toned back muscles as their mouths stayed together, igniting a fire of passion. She felt House rest a hand against her belly, caressing it while his other hand slid up her inner thigh.

Feeling the excitement inside of her, Cuddy felt a tingling in between her legs, and gasped with pleasure.

"Greg..." she called out breathlessly, " Oh Greg…"

House lowered his lips once more to latch onto her nipple, as he teased it softly with his tongue. Once he was done, he moved his lips up to her neck, and sucked lovingly, marking his territory. Moving his lips to her ear, he nibbled on the tip of her lobe, engulfing it in his mouth, his tongue caressing the cartilage delicately.

"Take a bath with me, baby?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"In a heartbeat," Cuddy replied, breathlessly.

Lifting himself off the bed, he helped Cuddy up to a standing position, and then carefully picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, smiling as he heard her giggle and scream with delight before he closed the door with his foot.


	33. Chapter 33

ok guys, here's a long one for ya. some Christmas cheer (in the story at ) For those of you who have missed some Wilson/Greene (and adding Cameron/House/Cuddy) interactions, well here ya go. Lot of important stuff in this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 33: **

Around one o'clock in the afternoon, almost four hours after House had carried her into the bathroom, Cuddy was setting the dining room table for five. She had on black stretch pants and a simple loose fitting maternity red top with cap shoulder sleeves. The heart necklace that House had given her that morning was proudly displayed around her neck.

After setting the plates, red cloth napkins and off-white pearl silverware, she wandered back into the kitchen just in time to see House sneak a piece of ham from a platter, and pop it into his mouth.

"Greg," she scolded, "can't you wait just a few hours?"

"I was hungry," House whined as he watched Cuddy take the platter with the ham away from him.

"When people get here, I'll put out the appetizers," she told him.

"But I'm starving," House whined again, putting emphasis on the word 'starving'.

Cuddy smirked and rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to wait," she repeated again. Making her way over to the counter, she scooped humus out of a container that she had prepared earlier, and dumped it in a bowl. She situated the bowl on a medium sized plate, and then arranged pita chips on the plate around the bowl.

House came over to where she was, snagged a chip and popped it into his mouth.

"You are unbelievable," she scoffed at him.

House smirked and went behind her, wrapping his strong toned arms around her slender waist, letting his hands join together in front of her belly.

"Mhmm…unbelievably sexy is more like it," he teased, as he swept her locks of raven black hair away from her neck and planted a soft kiss on her neckline.

Cuddy smiled and rested her hands over House's on top of her belly.  
>"…That too," she responded playfully, after a few seconds of silence. Twisting her body around so that she was facing him, she laid one hand against his cheek, stroking his scruff gently.<p>

House lowered his head down, and in one swift motion, captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, as he took possession.

"You want me," he breathed quietly into her ear.

She didn't answer. Yes, she wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her right then and there in the kitchen, but guests were to arrive any minute. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Cuddy whispered, as she slipped her arm behind House's neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Damn," House whispered, as he reluctantly broke off the kiss, and then followed her down the hallway to the front door.

* * *

><p>"Lisa, that necklace is gorgeous," Cameron gushed once she had stepped over the threshold into Cuddy's home, "and you look absolutely radiant."<p>

"Thanks," Cuddy replied, as she closed the door and took Cameron's coat. "Greg got it for me."

Cameron looked around at House, who was leaning against the doorway to the hallway, with his cane leaning against the wall and his arms crossed in front of him. "Wow House, didn't know you had such great taste," she remarked, jokingly.

"Zales," he responded.

At this, Cuddy looked over at him, her eyebrows shooting up. "You never told me this," she exclaimed.

"You never asked," he said casually.

"Uh-oh," Cameron said, smirking, "I think someone's in trouble," she teased.

Cuddy sniggered. "What do you think should be his punishment, Cameron?" she asked her.

"Hmm," Cameron said, as she scratched her chin in mock thought, "well, you could always bring out the whips and chains."

"You know," Cuddy began, a smile starting to form on her lips, "…that's not such a bad idea..."

House smirked and limped to where Cuddy was standing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Isn't that my job?" he asked seductively, as he traced her features hungrily with his eyes.

Tearing her eyes away from House's face, she looked over at Cameron, smirking. "Let's go into the living room, shall we?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Cuddy had brought out the pita chips and humus, bruchetta, and a plate of raw vegetables and dip, the doorbell rang again.<p>

"Where's your better half?" Cuddy exclaimed, opening the front door to reveal Wilson standing there.

"He had to stop by the house to change his shirt. He'll be here soon," said Wilson as he closed the door behind him. "Merry Christmas Lisa."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and embraced her. "You look great by the way," he said, once he stepped back and looked her up and down.

"Thank you," Cuddy said warmly, as she led him down the hallway and into the living room.

"Hey Jimmy….where's Johnny Boy?" House called out from his usual spot on the couch once Wilson came into the room following Cuddy.

Wilson walked over to the couch and greeted Cameron before turning and addressing House.

"He should be here soon…that is if he doesn't get lost," he added with a slight smile. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch from House as Cuddy wandered over and parked her bottom right next to House, who slipped an arm around her back.

"So how's the hospital?" she asked Cameron and Wilson.

Before Cameron even had a chance to speak, House interjected. "Geez, you haven't been there for two days and your asking like the building burnt down in your absence or something."

Cuddy glanced sideways at him. "What, I can't ask about my job?"

"Just ignore him, Lisa," Wilson joked, helping himself to a pita chip dipped in humus.

"You know…I think I'm going to do that from now on," Cuddy joked.

House scowled and pulled her closer. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled in a low voice.

Cuddy smirked. "Sounds like fun," she whispered, locking eyes with him.

Without breaking eye contact, House lowered his head down and brushed his lips against hers. After breaking apart, he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Will you two get a room already?" Cameron groaned as she stared at the two of them.

House went to stand up from the couch. "Gladly," he remarked, as Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy all rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Careful Cameron," Wilson said, "he might actually take that literally."

House scowled and changed subjects. "So now that we're done talking about me, what do you guys want to drink?"

"If you have wine, I'll take some," Wilson piped up.

"Same," Cameron said.

Standing up, Cuddy went over to the cabinet near the dining room table and pulled out a bottle of Pinot Grigio along with two wine glasses.

Wilson's cell phone suddenly rang throughout the room. Digging in his pocket, he pulled it out, and smiled once he glanced at the caller ID.

"You're lost, aren't you?" he said, once he had brought the phone up to his ear.

"How'd you know?" John asked, smiling to himself as he drove along a neighborhood street.

"I know everything," Wilson teased lightly.

"Mhhmm," John murmured into the phone, "so where do I go from Nassau Street? I just passed Murray Place".

"Hang on. I'll ask." Bringing the phone away from his ear, he addressed Cuddy. "He's at Nassau going east, just passed Murray Place."

Cuddy stuck her hand out. "Gimme the phone. I'll tell him."

Wilson handed the phone to Cuddy, who gave John directions. She handed the phone back to Wilson and said,

"He should be here in ten minutes." Eyeing the empty wine glasses, she said, "I'll be right back. I'll get the wine."

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw House at the counter, pouring scotch into a green frosted glass.

"I was wondering where you snuck off to," she said, as she walked over to the drawer beside the oven, and pulled out a wine opener from the drawer.

House finished pouring his scotch over ice and then set the bottle down. Just as Cuddy was crossing the kitchen to exit back into the living room, he reached out his arm to stop her from going any further. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him.

"Not so fast," he growled quietly into her ear.

Placing the wine opener on the table beside her, Cuddy smiled and placed her arms around his neck, caressing the soft skin just below his hair. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the lingering scent of his aftershave. She felt his breath on her face as she moved closer to him, filling the void that separated them.

House lowered his head down, brushing his lips softly against hers. She compiled and opened her mouth, as she felt his tongue beg for entrance.

House's hand went down to rest on her stomach as he caressed her small bump through her shirt. Cuddy's hand came down, resting on top of his.

House nuzzled her neck with his nose, as he inhaled her lavender shampoo scent.

A loud clearing of a throat caused House to lift his head up from Cuddy's neck and look around.

"Sorry," Cameron said, embarrassed.

"You two can't be left alone for two seconds, or three minutes for that matter, without groping each other," Wilson exclaimed.

Cuddy smirked, as she faced Wilson and Cameron, who were both standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Actually, he's the one with the problem," she joked, jerking her head in House's direction.

"Oh, blaming me now?" House asked, smirking. "How about blaming the little parasite?" he said, as he rubbed Cuddy's belly with his hand.

"Gregory House, our child is NOT a parasite," Cuddy scolded him, narrowing her eyes at him.

House smirked and looked over at Wilson. "See what I have to deal with? A hormonal pregnant boss all day?"

"Watch it," Cuddy warned, staring at him. "I may be pregnant with your child but I am still your boss, and boy do I smell triple clinic hours in your future?"

Cameron and Wilson chuckled as House scowled. Just then, the doorbell rang and Cuddy ventured down the hallway and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"John, hey! Merry Christmas," Cuddy exclaimed, stepping aside to let him enter.<p>

John handed Cuddy a bouquet of roses. "Merry Christmas, Lisa," he said, as he handed over the bouquet and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"John, you really didn't have to get me flowers, but thank you," Cuddy told him, as she took the roses from him.

John shrugged. "No problem."

"Greg, look what John brought us!" Cuddy gushed, entering the kitchen.

House threw a glance at the flowers and then turned to Wilson. "Wow Wilson, I didn't know your boyfriend had such great taste. He obviously doesn't get that from you," he snarked.

Wilson narrowed his eyes slowly, but didn't say anything.

"Who says I got it from him?" John replied, without missing a beat. He extended his hand, which House grasped firmly and shook.

"Merry Christmas," he said. Turning to Cameron, he did likewise. Upon reaching Wilson, he stopped.

"I already wished you a Merry Christmas," he said, softly, "So I guess this will have to do." He captured Wilson's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Eww, gay PDA," House shouted. A second later he grunted as Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs.

"What, it's true," he defended after receiving an icy glare from Cuddy.

"Let's go eat," Cuddy said quickly. Before House had a chance to limp past her out of the kitchen, Cuddy stopped him with her hand.

"Don't go thinking that I'm going to let you slide after that comment, mister."

And without waiting for a response from him, she turned her back on him and followed her guests into the dining room.

* * *

><p>House dumped three helpings of ham on his plate, and then sat the plate down next to Cameron, who was sitting next to him.<p>

"Does it kill you to eat human sized portions once in a while?" Cuddy asked him, looking up from helping herself to honey-glazed baby carrots, as she glanced at the vast amount of food on his plate. "Carrots?" she asked Wilson, who was sitting to the one side of her.

House ignored her and shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Greg!" Cuddy scolded, "didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

House looked at her and smirked. "She tried but apparently she wasn't a very good teacher."

"Or you weren't a very good student," Cameron muttered, more to herself then to anyone else.

Helping herself to some roasted potatoes, Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's comeback as Wilson chuckled to himself as he heard what Cameron had retorted.

"Lisa, this ham is exceptional," John exclaimed to her, as he finished chewing and set his fork down on his plate.

"Thanks, John," Cuddy replied, "More wine?"

John raised his glass towards her. "Just a little. Thanks," he said, as he watched Cuddy pour more into his glass.

After taking a sip, he lowered the glass down, and addressed House. "Was the ham your doing?"

House shook his head. "Nah, I was at work slaving away while this one over here did nothing all day but shoved the ham in the oven and set a timer," he joked, jerking his head in Cuddy's direction.

"You better watch yourself there, doctor," Cuddy told him, as John, Cameron and Wilson all chuckled. "I prepared the potatoes and the carrots, I set the table, I picked up the dessert, I cleaned…I bet you just sat in your office and threw your ball up and down all day, am I right?" she snarked.

"You got that right," Cameron spoke up, before House even had a chance to answer.

"Ouch, House," Wilson mocked, looking at him, "you just got dissed by your boss, who's also the woman carrying your child. That's gotta hurt."

House scowled at him before smirking. "Yea, but since I'm screwing my boss, I think I can get away with it."

Cameron let out an exaggerated groan. "I cannot believe you just said that, House!"

"Keep dreaming," Cuddy told House, with a slight smile playing on her lips.

John smirked. "Wow, Greg. I think that just translated to no sex for about a week."

House looked over at Wilson. "Wow Jimmy, your boyfriend's hilarious," he joked sarcastically.

"Well, you see," Wilson immediately started, "that's one of the criteria I look for in a guy. If he's severely lacking the 'hilarious factor', then I just toss him back on the street like garbage."

Cameron, who had just taken a sip of wine, choked as Cuddy almost choked on a piece of ham. The two women met each other's eyes and smirked.

"Wow, if I knew that was what you based me on, I wouldn't have tried so hard to woo you," John replied, with a cheeky grin.

"Can you two stop it?" House whined, "I think I'm getting turned on."

Cuddy snapped her head around to face him, and her eyes narrowed. "Gregory James House, I swear to God, if I hear one more comment like that out of your mouth, not only will you be doing triple clinic duty with no help, but you can also be expected to be sleeping on the couch," she told him sternly. "And your team can't do it for you," she added, referring to the part about the clinic duty.

"Wasn't going to do it for him anyway," Cameron muttered. Cuddy smirked but didn't say anything.

"Yea, I could definitely see who wears the pants in this relationship," Wilson commented.

House grinned at him. "She just can't separate out her administrator mode, that's all." Not even a second later, he recoiled as he felt someone give him a blow to the bicep. "Oww!"

Cuddy smirked. "You deserved that."

House brought his face close to hers and stared into her eyes. "Admit it," he stated in a low voice, "you like having to put people in their place. You like being in charge."

Cuddy shrugged. "I like my job," she said coolly, "but I don't thrive on power," she finished out, locking eyes with him.

Without faltering or breaking eye contact with her, House tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and grazed his finger tips along her cheekbone.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second," House said, chuckling softly.

Wilson caught Cameron's eye and smirked. Cameron rolled her eyes as the two people in front of her carried on with their usual playful banter, the kind of back-and-forth long time banter amongst two people who should be married but just aren't, for some reason.

Leaning forward, House captured Cuddy's lips in a soft, lingering possessive kiss.

That was all he had to do in order for her anger to dissipate instantly. As soon as he looked into her eyes, Cuddy felt herself slowly melting inside, her annoyance at him gradually fading, as it always did when she was with him.

And he knew it too. One look, one lingering kiss, that was all it took for Lisa Cuddy to release and forget about everything, except for the man in front of her.

Pulling back, she stared into his eyes. Without having him say anything, she knew what he was feeling at that very moment. She could see it in his eyes.

Wilson broke the silence. "Hey, are we going to eat or are you two just going to continue making 'goo-goo' eyes at one another all night?" he said, smirking.

Earlier that day, Cuddy had picked up a chocolate log cake and an apple crisp pie for dessert from a local bakery downtown. Before setting the desserts on the table, she was stopped by Cameron, who requested that she talk with the older woman in private.

* * *

><p>Excusing herself, Cuddy walked into the kitchen with the younger doctor following. When she was out of earshot of everyone in the living room, she turned to Cameron.<p>

"What's up?"

Cameron took a breath and stared directly into Cuddy's eyes, waiting until she had the full attention of the woman in front of her. "Lisa," she started hesitantly, "I visited Chase last night."

Cuddy stared at her, surprised. "…what…why are you—"

"Why am I telling you this?" Cameron answered for her, cutting her off. "I don't know. I just thought you'd want to know how he's doing…"

"So how is he doing?" Cuddy asked, her eyes narrowing slightly to which Cameron was rather surprised at her unexpected change of expression.

"…uhm, good. He's alright. I mean, he's coping. Pissed at himself for drinking and driving…"

"So, he realizes what he did, a.k.a that drinking and driving had consequences', at least now he does anyway?" Cuddy asked her.

Surprised, Cameron stared at her. "Yes…Lisa, you told me a week or two ago that you weren't mad at him. Based on your tone and facial expression, something changed." She paused, and crossed the line from employee to friend, adding in a softer voice, "Is everything okay, Lisa?"

Exhaling slowly, Cuddy shook her head. "…I don't know," she said softly. "It's just…one day, I feel lucky that I'm still alive and that I do still have a son or daughter on the way, but…there are some days where I'm like, 'If Chase hadn't done what he did, then none of this would have happened and…' " Pausing as her voice caught, she wiped her eyes. "I just…it's really hard sometimes…"

Cameron kept her eyes on her, reaching out with her hand and gripping the older woman's shoulder as she said,

"Lisa, listen to me. You're going to get through this. You need to give yourself time." She paused, opening her arms wide. "Come here."

Cuddy welcomed the younger doctor's embrace. As Cameron hugged her tightly, she whispered, "You can get through this, Lisa. If Chase is trying, then you can too."

Pulling back after a minute, Cameron looked at Cuddy, who was wiping her eyes, and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're doing great so far, Lisa," she whispered encouragingly.

"Thanks, Allison," Cuddy told her, sincerely. "I mean it." She paused and then said, "…Is it horrible that I'm not sure if I even want to go see him?"

Shaking her head, Cameron said, "No, it doesn't. It's going to take time for you to wrestle with your feelings. But it doesn't make you a bad person for not wanting to go visit Chase." She paused and then whispered, "His actions hurt you. So it is understandable what you are grappling with. It does not make you a bad person, Lisa. At all. You need to understand that."

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered quietly.

"You're welcome," Cameron told her sincerely. "Now let's go back before your boyfriend eats everything before we get a chance to have anything."

* * *

><p>It was during House's fourth helping of log cake (and everyone else's second) that Cuddy brought up the question.<p>

"So, John," she asked him, "you still jobless?"

John glanced at her over top of his wine glass, from which he had just taken a sip. "Yeah," he said, "why? Wanna hire me?" he asked, clearly joking.

"Actually, yes," replied Cuddy.

John lowered his wine glass. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, eyeing her somewhat jokingly but with a hint of curiosity.

Cuddy chuckled lightly before responding. "John, do I look like I'm kidding?" She paused and then continued.

"Our hospital lawyer is moving to Ohio because her husband got relocated. I interviewed two applicants," she told him, "but both of them are fresh out of law school. I want someone with experience, similar to yourself."

House raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "I would have put a hundred bucks on the fact that that proposal was a result of the alcohol, but since you're sober, I guess it's something else…"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, sarcastically, "I didn't realize I had to clear new employee hires with my diagnostics department head."

When House didn't say anything, Cuddy merely smiled and then turned back to face John.

"Of course," she added, with a slight smile as she looked towards him, "I am not automatically going to hire you on the spot just because you're dating one of the hospital's best oncologists."

John grinned. "Damn," he said, with a gesture of the hand, "For a second there, I thought that dating James was one way to get my foot in the door," he joked.

Wilson smirked. "I feel so flattered right now."

John chuckled softly as he pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket. "Let me check my schedule."

House turned to Cuddy with a genuinely bewildered expression on his face. "You're actually serious!" he sputtered out.

Cuddy cocked a single eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"It's Christmas Day!" House exploded, amazed that the woman in front of him could not grasp that concept, "normal people don't hire people and set up interviews on a holiday." When no on spoke, he continued. "Holidays are for escaping the place you call work and getting drunk off a shit load of eggnog, or some other form of entertainment!"

Cuddy chortled softy. "Maybe that's what you do, but you aren't running a whole entire hospital," she said to him, and then switched topics. "Can you hand me my phone?"

House reached over and picked up the phone that was sitting on the small table against the wall. Before handing it over, he looked at her.

"Anything for you, boss," he said, smiling.

Grinning at him, Cuddy looked away as she turned her attention to her phone in her hand.

"Okay, let's see," she said, paging through her calendar on the screen with her finger. "Tuesday, I have an OB appointment at eleven." She glanced up at House. "That was a reminder for you by the way. Don't forget."

Looking back down at her phone, she said, "What about one o'clock on Tuesday?"

"One should be fine," John replied, after scrolling through his calendar for Tuesday.

For the first time during the entire conversation, Wilson noticed that John had an unreadable expression on his face as the two men looked at one another.

"Are you okay with this?" John asked sincerely, staring into the other man's eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Wilson exclaimed. "Yes, I think it's great!" He lowered his voice slightly and said, "It gives me an excuse for me to see you every day."

"You sure you won't get sick of me?" kidded John.

Wilson smiled, knowing the meaning behind those words. He remembered himself asking the same question a week or so ago. "Nope," he replied.

John turned back to face Cuddy. 'Well now, since I have the boyfriend's approval, let's do it," he told her as he smiled. "Tuesday, one o'clock it is."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? I had planned for a while to have the possibility to having John work at PPTH. You'll have to wait and see if he gets the job. :D<p> 


	34. Chapter 34 Parts One and Two

... These next few chapters take place one day after the other, for the most part. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, a whole chapter devoted to Robert Chase...don't forget about the Cuddy hiring John at PPTH thing. that comes back in the picture.

**Chapter 34 (Part One):**

That same night on Christmas Eve, a few hours after Lisa Cuddy and John Greene had talked job proposals, a few miles away, Trenton State Prison stood silent but menacing; the interior was dark with a few overcast lights illuminating the hallway as prison guards made their hourly rounds, their black boots echoing on the stone floor as they walked up and down the length of jail cells. There was no indication that it was the midst of the festive time of the season, nor that is was Christmas Eve.

One inmate in particular, Robert Chase, was lying on his cot in the dark and dingy cell that he had called 'home' for almost a month. It was around midnight and despite lying in the same prone position for over an hour, he still couldn't sleep. This was nothing new for him; Chase was frequently having more and more cases of insomnia as his thoughts ran wild, out of his control. Cameron's face tormented him in his dreams, telling him that everything was his fault and he deserved to be where he was now; House's face also plagued him, spitting out obscene and profound expressions.

Chase knew his boss wanted to kill him. He recalled his own reaction when he was forced to read an article that got shoved into his hands that day at the hospital. He like everyone apparently was shocked at the fact that his boss and the Dean of Medicine had finally gotten together in an intimate relationship. The banter was one thing, but to take the next step and go into a fully fledged relationship was another.

A lump rose in Chase's throat as he recalled the feelings that he experienced when he learned that the woman in the other car was someone he knew personally, and whom he had respected. And even if their interactions were minimal, Chase liked her and she was someone he looked up to for her passion with medicine and love for the hospital. She had done nothing wrong, and it was his fault; his fault for making her suffer unbearably and to lose something so dear to her. And House had to endure it right along with her.

As much as House was a hard ass most of the time, Chase enjoyed working for him. He liked the fact that House challenged him, Cameron and Foreman to think way out of the box, and not like typical doctors.

But now, what did he have? He had nothing (at least nothing like he had before). What he did have was a boss who was extremely pissed at him and who would undoubtedly (if Chase ever made it back onto his team), make Chase's life a living hell.

Turning his head away from the wall in frustration, Chase pounded his flat pancake-like hard pillow, and his eyes fell upon the bed across the cell, which was now unoccupied. His old inmate, known as 'Harper' was transferred to another part of the jail (Chase heard a rumor that it was a higher security section because apparently Harper had tried escaping).

He was somewhat relieved that Harper had gotten relocated; they didn't really get along that well. Maybe it was because they had come from different family backgrounds; Chase, from a rich proper family where son follows father into a prestigious profession such as medicine, and Harper, from the dirt poor slums of West Orange, where son breaks away from the family unit only to get involved in all sorts of trouble.

Chase didn't really trust anybody in his unit. One fellow inmate, Clayton Rivers, who Chase had been talking to quite frequently and had taken a liking to, had shown him 'the ropes'.

"If anything, remember the DTA rule. Don't Trust Anyone. Period." That was what Clayton had told him when the two inmates were having one of their many conversations out in the workout yard.

When Clay had learned that Harper was Chase's roommate (before getting relocated), he just shook his head sympathetically. "Better you than me, Rob," he had told the doctor.

Chase liked Clayton. Better than the other inmates anyway. Tall and broad shouldered, Clay resembled a guy who either pumped iron religiously, or a guy who intakes a ridiculous amount of steroids (or both, Chase didn't really know). A viper snake tattoo ran the length of his upper back, and another one ran the length of his left arm.

First glance told Chase not to mess with this guy. One deep penetrating stare gave the idea to anyone that this guy was pissed off and either wanted to kill you or just injure you severely with little or no regard for your own life. However, it was Clay who approached Chase, and showed him around the prison, giving him a brief history of the other inmates, as well as a personal tour.

As they walked along the iron fence outside, Clay reiterated more advice that he had come to know over the period of time he had been at the prison. "Don't approach guys like they're your best friend," he said, "Have respect for them. You wouldn't want them to be hounding you, so don't do it back."

Clay then told him he had learned that concept the hard way.

"What happened?" Chase inquired, as they continued their journey around the outside perimeter, fenced inside the red brick wall.

Clay chuckled. "Let's just say I was trying to be friendly, and I asked this guy the wrong question. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a bloody face, a swollen lip, a bloody nose, and a black eye."

Apparently, a little too personal for the guys liking. And Chase was determined not to have that happen to him, so he stayed quiet, unless he was spoken to.

His thoughts flashed forward to the present moment, the here and now. If anyone had told him that he would be spending Christmas in a 6 x 8 feet jail cell with brick walls, a concrete floor, and with a extremely uncomfortable musty-smelling cot, he would have declared them insane and out of their mind.

But they were right.

Flipping over on his back, Chase let out a frustrated sigh and stared up at the ceiling at a spot where paint was chipping off. He listened to the air around him. Silence engulfed him. He couldn't explain why but his thoughts flashed to Cameron. How would she feel after he returned to work, that is if he still had a job. Would she think any less of him after his release?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the heavy iron door to his cell open and stop with a loud bang. Turning his head, Chase immediately saw two security guards standing side by side in the doorway, both staring at him, looking rather bored.

"Doctor Chase?"

Chase immediately stiffened. No one really called him 'Doctor', least of all the security guards.

Before he even had a chance to open his mouth to speak, the shorter of the two guards cut across him. "We'd like you to come with us."

* * *

><p>Chase followed the two guards down the dimly lit corridor in complete silence. No one spoke. Chase wanted to ask where they were taking him, but thought better of it and decided to keep his mouth shut. Five minutes later, both guards stopped walking. So did Chase, stopping a few yards behind them. One of the two guards knocked on a door that was to the left of them.<p>

The door opened, revealing a short bald man with black spectacles and a bushy mustache. Chase guessed him to be in his early 60s at least.

"Tell Dr. Morgan that Dr. Chase just arrived," the shorter guard said in the same bored voice, before the older man had a chance to even open his mouth.

With a quick nod of the head and a gesture of the hand, the bald man beckoned them inside and down the dark corridor into a vast open space.

Looking around, Chase noticed the pale looking beds that sat against the wall, a five to ten feet space separating them. Some were occupied, but most were vacant. Immediately, a familiar smell filled Chase's nostrils as he glanced around the vaguely familiar atmosphere that engulfed his senses.

He stopped walking as a tall, thin man stepped into his field of vision.

"Dr. Chase? I'm Dr. Alex Morgan," the brown haired man said, as he fixed his glasses that sat on his crooked nose. He extended a hand, which Chase grasped firmly and shook. "You work for Dr. House, correct?"

Chase nodded. "Yes," he said, leaving out the fact that he was most likely jobless at the moment but this 'Morgan' man did not need to know that.

The man donned 'Dr. Morgan' turned. "Follow me, Doctor."

Chase followed Morgan down the hallway, wondering what the man could possibly need from a guy who was doing time in a cell. As he craned his neck back, he noticed the two guards had turned and were walking back towards the door that they had brought Chase through.

"We have a case," Morgan told him, as if he was reading Chase's mind. "This one inmate, chest pain, abdominal pain, 107 degree fever….He's got a clean record. Well, medically anyway." He smiled at his little joke. "…I just can't figure it out," he continued as they walked down the corridor.

Rather intrigued, Chase turned his head to look at the other doctor, cocking a single blonde eyebrow, hardly daring to breathe as he thought he knew what the doctor was getting at. "So, you want me?"

Morgan merely smiled. "Yes."

Morgan and Chase had reached an isolated bed, occupied by a rather broad black man, who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Monitors that surrounded the bed were sounding in a steady rhythm. An IV bag hung from a pole, supplying fluids by way of tubes into the man's right arm. Chase moved closer to the bed and noticed that the man was shivering and yet he was drenched head to toe in a cold sweat. His face was scrunched up as if in pain, and his breathing was intermittent, followed by gasps of pain.

"Name?" Chase asked, his eyes scanning quickly down the man's body.

"Ross Conway," replied Morgan. He handed Chase a solid pale white folder.

Accepting the folder from Morgan, Chase tore his eyes away from 'Ross' and glanced down at the contents of the folder. After a second, he glanced back up. "How long has his breathing been irregular?"

Morgan shrugged. "About fifteen minutes, I don't know…."

Chase exhaled deeply as he tried to keep a mutual expression on his face, How could this doctor not know how long his patient couldn't breathe for?

"Well, it might have been important," Chase said, a bit harsher. "Give me a stethoscope."

Morgan handed a stethoscope to him without a word.

"Hey Ross," Chase shouted, although not too loudly, "can you hear me? I need you to breathe deep for me, okay?"

For the next five minutes or so, Chase remained by Ross's side, listening to his ragged breath sounds, making notes on his chart, and trying to get as much as he could out of the guy. Finally, he made eye contact with Morgan from over the bed, and the two doctors' walked away from the bed, down a different hallway than they had come in.

"I need to use a phone," Chase found himself saying. He wasn't sure if he spoke the words out loud or just thought them. He must have verbalized them because he heard Morgan reply with an "Okay."

"There's one in my office," he said. He showed Chase to the office, and then, after showing him how the phone system worked, let him be and left the room to give the inmate some privacy.

Before he picked up the phone, Chase took a deep breath. What he was about to do was either incredibly stupid or incredibly brilliant. He could either get help or simply just rejected. Rubbing his eyes, he let out another breath through his exhausted body's lungs, and picked up the phone, cradling the receiver on his shoulder as he punched in an all too familiar ten-digit phone number.

**Part Two:**

While Chase was seated at a chair in New Jersey State Prison cradling a phone, waiting for the other end to get picked up, Gregory House was lying in his bed with one arm resting next to his pillow, while the other one was wrapped around Cuddy's lower back as she was curled up against his side. Both their breaths fell in unison with one another as they slept peacefully.

The shrill ringing of the phone startled House as he jerked awake, bringing one hand up immediately to grab the phone on the bedside table before the sound awoke the woman next to him.

"Who the hell is calling me at –" House started to say in an agitated whisper, but was cut off.

"House," Chase said.

There was complete silence on House's end of the phone. Finally, after a few moments, House found his voice. When he spoke however, his voice changed tone drastically from tired and muffled to exceedingly bitter.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you think you can just call me up any old time you please?" If House wasn't awake before, he certainly was now.

Chase, haring the sudden coldness and bitterness in House's voice, hesitated for a moment. "I…I need a favor," he finally stammered out.

House didn't speak for a moment. Maybe it was because if he had opened his mouth, he would have completely lost it. Instead, he took a much needed deep breath as he tried hard to contain himself.

"And why the hell are you calling me at –" He glanced at the bedside table where the clock sat, "almost 2:30 in the fucking morning?"

He glanced at Cuddy's sleeping figure as he said this for she had just made a slight movement.

"Oh and if Lisa wakes up, you're so dead," House warned in a low voice.

Chase swallowed nervously as he chose not to respond. Instead, he said, "There's a case here that I can't figure out."

House heard Cuddy move against him beneath the sheets. "Hold on," he said coldly into the phone. He lowered it down against his shoulder as he looked down upon the woman next to him.

Cuddy lifted her head tiredly and turned to face him. "Greg?" she said lazily, her voice sleepy and muffled. "Who's that?"

House kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok Lisa, it's nobody. Go back to sleep," he told her, as she settled back into his side.

"I'm going out into the living room," House said into the phone, "Hang on." Very carefully, without disturbing Cuddy, he gently threw back the covers on his side of the bed, and stood up. He grabbed his cane from off the headboard and as quietly as he could, limped out into the living room, leaving the bedroom door slightly ajar behind him.

* * *

><p>"You should know," House said, as quietly as he could through clenched teeth, as he paced back and forth on the dark furnished hardwood floor of his living room, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the puzzle." He unscrewed his Vicodin and swallowed a handful into his mouth before continuing.<p>

Meanwhile on the other end, Chase remained silent.

"I could care less about you right now," House continued, after swallowing the pills. "As far as I'm concerned, you belong right where you are. In that little cell, you piece of shit."

Chase opened his mouth to respond but failed to formulate any words, and just closed his mouth again. He looked down and saw his hand clenched into a fist on top of the desk. He slowly unclenched, and let out a silent breath.

Meanwhile, House continued pacing back and forth across the floor in his apartment. The thud of his cane echoed off the walls in the silent tense air. "So, enlighten me," he finally spat into the phone, "Before I go off and berate the shit out of you."

Chase told him about the patient: his symptoms', his history; everything that he managed to get out of the patient was what he told House about. The only time House interrupted him was to ask more specific questions that Chase hadn't bothered to tell him.

After about twenty minutes of conversing back and forth, House had to go; one, because his leg hurt, and two, because he did not feel like talking to Chase anymore and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"I won't be in until Monday. Call the office in the morning and we'll touch base . . . yes, they will. . . okay, if anything changes or gets worse, let me know. Just remember, I'm not doing this for you, you shithole."

With that, House disconnected from the line without even as much as a simple good-bye, and limped back into the bedroom.

Shutting the bedroom door softly behind him, House exhaled quietly and limped over to the side of the bed, hanging his cane back on the headboard and climbed into bed. Before pulling the covers over him, he glanced at Cuddy.

What he saw before he closed his eyes was Cuddy's back as she was turned away from him. Her one hand rested on the middle of her belly. '_Thank God she didn't wake up_,' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

What he did not know however, was that Cuddy was far from sleeping; her eyes were open and, as she mulled over everything she had just heard, she had an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at the overcast of shadows on the opposite wall.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think Cuddy is going to do? Is she going to call House out for lying to her, or is he going to approach her first? Wait and see... Is our Huddy in danger because of this one rocky encounter or can she still love him even though he went behind her back? What'd you think?<p>

Also, Clayton Rivers, Chase's inmate, might resurface. I haven't decided yet. And yes, the day will come when Cuddy/Chase have their confrontation, but not for a while (maybe 15 or 20 chapters or so). But they WILL meet.


	35. Chapter 35

****ok. so Cuddy heard House on the phone talking to Chase...what's going to happen? Read and see... Huddy-focused chapter (the next one is too)

**Chapter 35: **

For the next two days, Cuddy did not hear House speak a word in regards to the phone call he had received in the early hours of the morning on Saturday. He acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and that he didn't receive an uninvited phone call from his (former) employee who was now in prison.

Cuddy didn't pressure him to tell her either. Partly because she wanted to see if he would tell her on his own. But he wouldn't.

Monday, around mid-morning, Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her office, seated behind her desk looking at her computer screen where the December hospital budget spreadsheet was displayed on the screen, when suddenly Allison Cameron barged in without knocking and took a seat on one of the two chairs in front of the desk. She didn't say anything for a moment and just fiddled with her hands, which were tightly clasped together in her lap.

Finally, Cuddy glanced away from her computer screen and looked towards the younger doctor. "Can I help you, Doctor Cameron?" she began, in a professional manner.

Cameron still didn't say anything and continually stared at her hands, which were nervously situated in her lap. Cuddy fixed her with a questionable look.

"House is helping Chase with a case!" Cameron finally blurted out after she couldn't take it any longer. She looked up, almost in fear of not knowing how the woman in front of her would react to this somewhat vital piece of information.

However, much to Cameron's surprise, the woman remained fairly levelheaded. "I know," Cuddy said calmly, looking at her.

Cameron gaped at her, not thinking of any other possible scenario except, "You knew?" She stared at Cuddy in utter amazement. "But. . . but. . . House said not to tell you!" she finally exclaimed, staring wide eyed.

Cuddy let a soft chuckle escape from her lips as she leaned back in her leather chair and clasped both her hands together in front of her on her small belly, as she fixed her employee with an amiable stare.

"Cameron," she began calmly, "Greg doesn't know that I know." She paused, and watched as Cameron arched a single eyebrow, curiously.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Cameron asked, intrigued, as she fixed the woman sitting in front of her with a questionable look.

Cuddy smiled as she leaned forward in her chair, placing her elbows on her desk, interlacing her fingers together. Leaning her chin on top of her fingers, she said nonchalantly, "Let's just say that a voice tends to carry through a silent apartment with wood floors."

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "You heard him on the phone?" she exclaimed.

Cuddy nodded. "It was 2:30 in the morning. The phone rang and I heard it stop after one ring. I woke up and Greg told me to go back to sleep."

"But you didn't," Cameron interjected, knowingly.

"That's right," Cuddy said, nodding. "So he went out into the living room and I heard the conversation." She paused then added, "Well, his side anyway."

Cameron stared at her. "And he has no idea you heard him talking to Chase?" she prodded anxiously.

Nodding again, Cuddy said, "He hung up the phone and then came right back to bed." She cast her eyes downward for a moment before speaking again. Her voice sounded quieter, with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't bring it up all weekend because I was waiting for him to tell me on his own." She looked back up, locking eyes with Cameron.

"But he didn't," she finished out.

Cameron swallowed. "So what are you going to do?" she whispered.

Cuddy ignored the question and continued on as if Cameron had not spoken. "I mean," she continued, "to lie to me about who was on the phone?" She looked at Cameron again. "I bet if I didn't know what was going on; if I didn't hear Greg talking, I bet you I would not know what was going on, and Greg still would have probably done the case behind my back."

Cameron raised her eyebrow as she gave Cuddy a wistful look. "Well, you don't really know that."

Cuddy gave her a 'you can't be serious' look, and chuckled softly as her mouth turned upwards into a grin. "Cameron, I've known House since college. I'm pretty sure I know how he operates by now."

Cameron agreed. "So what are you going to do?" she asked again.

Sighing, Cuddy leaned back in her chair and ran a hand down her face. "I'm going to go up there later and tell him what I just told you." She stood up, letting Cameron know that the conversation was indeed over.

Standing up, Cameron said, "Well, good luck, Lisa." She walked over to the door with Cuddy following behind her.

With her hand on the door handle, she turned back. "Oh by the way, when will you know?" She gestured towards Cuddy's small belly.

Cuddy smiled. "We find out tomorrow," she said, happily.

"Well good luck with that, too," Cameron told her sincerely, as she opened the door and stepped out.

While Cameron headed back upstairs, Cuddy sat down behind her desk again. As she rubbed her stomach, she felt the baby inside her kick.

"I'm so mad at your daddy right now."

* * *

><p>"Still have the fever?" House said aloud, as he twirled a black marker in his hand, and stared at the whiteboard in front of him.<p>

House, Foreman, and Cameron were in the conference room while Chase was on speaker phone. Chase was giving them details about the patient.

"Yeah. It's pretty persistent." Chase's voice sounded through the entire room.

"What's the highest that it's been?" Foreman asked curiously.

Before answering him, Chase consulted the chart in front of him, flipping a few pages. "Let's see . . . well, it was the highest last night, 102.4, but it went down today, only just slightly."

"And he still can't hold anything down?" House asked as he wrote on the whiteboard without turning towards the phone.

"Nope," Chase answered him.

"How's his breathing?" Foreman asked.

"Still not very good," Chase answered him. "It stopped in the middle of the night on Friday, but then obviously we got him breathing again."

"Wow," House finally interrupted sarcastically as he turned away from the board, "you got his breathing started again. Congratulations, you get a gold star," he finished out, his words dripping heavy with sarcasm.

Cameron had had enough. Slamming her fist angrily on the surface of the glass table, she stared daggers at her boss. "House, stop it!" she yelled, her eyes glazing in resentment as her dark eyes locked with his light blue ones.

House said nothing and stared back at his employee. Foreman too gazed at his colleague in utter amazement.

House held her gaze in silence for a few moments more and then spoke. "How have his seizures been, Chase?" he asked coldly, without taking his eyes off Cameron.

Chase exhaled, glad that the yelling was over. "He only had one minor one since the one I told you about the other night."

House smirked. "See Cameron? That wasn't too hard, was it?" he mocked, staring at her, "Just get right back to the med- ."

All of a sudden, he stopped talking in mid sentence. His words seemed to just vanish into the air as he saw Cuddy standing in the doorway to his office, staring straight at him.

He slowly closed his mouth, which had been slightly open, and chose not to say anything. He swallowed nervously and blinked.

Cuddy's eyes narrowed. "Hang up the phone," she commanded in a low voice, while keeping her eyes locked onto House's.

Without breaking eye contact with her, House disconnected the phone call and slowly laid the phone back in its cradle. Foreman and Cameron both waited with batted breath, saying nothing, and just stared at House and Cuddy.

Advancing slowly into the office, while still staring at House in front of her, Cuddy said sharply, "Foreman, Cameron, can you excuse us for a moment, please?"

Without a word, the two doctors' stood up and made their way to the door.

Turning back to House, Cuddy said coldly, "Sit down" as she pointed her finger towards a chair.

She turned towards the door before continuing and gave Foreman and Cameron an apologetic smile. "I'll be sure to come get you when I finish up here."

Once Foreman and Cameron had left the room, Cuddy rounded on House.

"Are you going to explain yourself or just stare at me like a deer in headlights all day?" she spat out angrily at him.

House swallowed and looked down at the carpet. He couldn't bring himself to look in her face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Cuddy began to walk towards him. "Well, sorry isn't going to cut it," she whispered angrily.

"H-How'd you find out?"

Cuddy stopped walking and looked at him. "Hmm, let's see," she began in mock sarcasm, "couldn't possibly be the fact that you received a phone call at 2:30 in the fucking morning," she spat out angrily, her voice getting higher and higher as she went on.

"Lisa, calm down," House told her in a low voice as he noticed her cheeks were beginning to look rather flushed. Although House had to admit that she did look incredibly sexy when she was pissed off, he wasn't thinking about that aspect but instead, of her health, as she progressed with her pregnancy.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. "Calm down?" Cuddy shrieked out, looking utterly livid. "Don't tell me to calm down, ok Greg?"

Turning away from him, she closed her eyes and took a much needed deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Are you ok?" House asked concerned as he looked at her.

Cuddy spun around to face him. "I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me to calm down," she repeated in a low voice.

Before House even had a chance to respond, she continued.

"I heard the whole conversation."

House was confused. "What, just now?"

Cuddy exhaled as she looked down. "No Greg," she said bitterly, picking her head up to lock eyes with him. "The one on Friday morning."

House stared at her, as it suddenly dawned on him. "But. . . but," he sputtered, "you were asleep—you couldn't have. . ."

"Do the words 'if Lisa wakes up, you're dead' or 'Lisa, its nobody. Go back to sleep' mean anything to you?" Cuddy asked him in a cold voice. Pausing to compose herself, she looked House straight in the eye before speaking again.

"You lied to me, Greg," she said softly, her eyes full of hurt. "And then," she continued, her voice getting higher and angrier as she went on, "you went behind my back to help him!"

"I was going to ask you about the phone call, but no, you know what? I said to myself 'He's a grown man. He'll tell me on his own' . . . but no, Greg, that didn't happen!" Cuddy spat out, angrily.

"And," she continued, before he even had a chance to speak, "do not tell me that you were going to tell me." She circled the chair that he was sitting on. "Because I know you weren't. Am I right?"

House said nothing and bowed his head low, staring at the floor.

"Answer me!" Cuddy roared.

"Lisa, calm down. Your BP is probably sky rocketing right now," House said softly, as he picked his head up to meet her gaze.

"Greg, I don't give a damn about my BP right now, ok?" said Cuddy through clenched teeth.

"Well you should," House said coldly. "High blood pressure during pregnancy isn't good, which I'm assuming you know because I'm assuming you went to medical school," he finished out, with a sneer.

Cuddy suddenly stopped, caught off guard for a moment. She simply stared at him, momentarily unable to speak.

"And you know I'm right," House continued, as a smile began to form on his lips.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes, trying very hard not to crack a smirk. "So you figure playing the 'doctor' card will get you out of trouble?"

House shrugged. "It's worth a shot," he replied nonchalantly while his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'll make you a deal," Cuddy told him, smirking.

House wiggled his eyebrows as he became interested. "And what is this deal you are proposing, Doctor Cuddy?"

"You call Chase back and tell him you can't continue the case," she told him, with her hands on her hips.

House sighed in relief. "Well that's not too bad."

Cuddy let a soft chuckle escape from her lips as she gave a lingering once over the man seated before her. "Who said I was done?"

That wiped the smirk off House's face.

"Triple clinic duty and you have to clean both the ICU and the locker room floors. And I might make you do supervised rounds," Cuddy told him. "And no having your team help you," she finished out, coldly.

"Can I at least check your BP?" House asked in a small voice.

Cuddy exhaled through her nose without looking at him. "Fine," she said coldly, "Let's see if you can keep up, gimpy."

Without another word to him, she turned and strode out of the office.

* * *

><p>As Cuddy went ahead of him into one of the clinic exam rooms, House told one of the nurses to procure a blood pressure cuff, and then he followed Cuddy into the exam room, shutting the door behind him.<p>

"Get on the table," House said, offering his hand to help Cuddy up. She ignored him and managed to lift herself up onto the table without looking at him.

"Are you going to just give me the silent treatment or you gonna say something?" House said, looking at her.

Without looking at him, Cuddy focused on a spot on the opposite wall that she found particularly far more interesting than the man in front of her at the moment.

"The silent treatment seems to be working out so far," she said coolly, still staring past him at the wall.

Limping towards her, House leaned his cane on the side of the exam table. He placed his thumb and forefinger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey."

When she still refused to look at him, House tried again.

"Lisa, look at me." It was soft, pleading.

Slowly, Cuddy brought her eyes up to look into his face. She really didn't have any other choice seeing as her chin was still being forcefully trapped by his hand.

"I'm sorry." House's eyes bore into hers as he spoke those two words softly.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Yea. You told me that already," she replied, in a bored tone of voice.

Annoyed, House stepped back and threw him hands up in the air, in immediate irritation. "What do I have to do, huh, Lisa?" he exclaimed. "What do I have to do to make you happy and for this all to go away?" he roared out.

"Because clearly you're not telling me," he spat out, staring at her in utmost disgust.

"I already told you, Greg," Cuddy said, bitterly, as she tried to keep her voice level. "Don't lie to me about the phone calls from Chase, and don't go behind my back," she began coldly.

House cut her off before she had a chance to finish her thought. "Technically, I didn't lie to you because I didn't even tell you about it."

"That's not the fucking point!" Cuddy roared out deafeningly, looking as if in about two seconds, she was going to strangle the man in front of her.

A knock on the door interrupted them and before House could tell whoever it was to go away, the door opened, and Foreman and Cameron stepped in.

"We thought we heard your delightful tone of voice echoing throughout the entire clinic," Foreman started to say, but suddenly stopped as he took in the scene before him, immediately feeling the tension in the air around him.

Cuddy was seated on the exam table staring daggers at House, looking absolutely livid; fire danced passionately in her eyes. House had his jaw clenched, the vein in his neck pulsating as though it was going to burst at any moment, and he was staring at Cuddy with narrowed eyes.

"What?" House snapped at once, as he turned his head to face his two employees, who both were feeling that they stepped into something they shouldn't have.

"…Uh. . . we found a patient," Foreman said quickly, glancing sideways at Cameron.

House looked as though he was about to kill anyone who spoke to him. He rounded upon his employee in a fit of rage. "I don't ruddy care that you've found a patient!" he yelled.

Just then, a nurse poked her head in the doorway. "Uh, Dr House?" she said timidly, "here's the cuff you requested."

Limping over to the nurse, House took it without saying any word of thanks and turned back to face Cuddy.

"Hold your arm out," he said, as he limped back to where she was sitting.

Cuddy didn't budge. "You need to calm down," she said coldly.

"Oh I need to calm down?" House said, his voice starting to rise again. "I highly doubt that seeing as my health isn't at risk," he said, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

Cuddy didn't say anything. Her jaw was clenched and she was staring anywhere but at House. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly.

When he didn't get a response, House repeated, "Hold out your arm."

Still without looking at him, Cuddy flung out her left arm carelessly as she met Cameron's gaze.

"Make a fist," House said bitterly, when he wrapped the black Velcro cuff around her upper arm.

"What are you two still doing here?" he said, without turning towards Foreman or Cameron, as he pumped with his hand to fully inflate the cuff.

"Making sure you two don't kill each other," Cameron retorted as she glanced at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny," House said coldly. He turned back to the sphygmomanometer and with a smirk said, "Wow. That's a real shocker, Lisa. Congratulations, you have high blood pressure."

Cuddy didn't laugh.

"170/95," House said, finally looking at her. "Yeah, that's not high at all," he said sarcastically.

"Gee, I wonder why it's that high," Cuddy said through gritted teeth as she stared at him. "Couldn't possibly be because of you."

House was about to answer but suddenly he remembered that there were other people in the room. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?" he sneered, turning away from Cuddy to look at the two doctors.

Foreman was about to answer no but Cameron said, "We were just going." She practically dragged Foreman by the arm to the door.

"Oh hey Foreman," House called after him, "would you mind going upstairs to maternity and getting me a fetal heart monitor?"

Cuddy's head snapped towards him. "Greg, I don't need—"

"Is this coming from the same woman who didn't want me to check her BP either?" House demanded lightly, as he watched Cuddy rub her belly with her hand as she looked away from him, not answering his question.

House glared dangerously at Foreman and Cameron, and then said, "You know what? Foreman, never mind. I'll get it myself." And with that, he limped towards the door.

"Greg, no," Cuddy started, "I'm fine. Don't," Her words hovered in the air to deaf ears as House was already out of the room.

As she turned away from the door, Cuddy exhaled in frustration and glanced down at her small protruding belly.

"Are you and House—" Cameron began in a quiet voice.

"We're fine," Cuddy replied curtly, cutting her off, "Thank you, Dr. Cameron." Not wanting to press the issue any further, she lifted her eyes to meet Cameron's.

Cameron understood and nodded. There was a fine line when it came to employee's personal lives and their work lives, and Cameron knew that she was close to overstepping it.

After Cameron and Foreman left the exam room, Cuddy let herself down off the table. As she collected the blood pressure supplies, she forced herself to close her eyes, take a deep breath and not let the tears - that have been threatening to fall since Friday - come to the surface.

* * *

><p>TBC... (Just forewarning: I am not one to break Huddy up, just sayin'.)<p>

Next few chapters are kinda sappy. :D Also, they will find out the sex of the baby soon. And don't forget about John's job interview which is coming up soon as well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

That same day, after Cuddy had confronted him angrily about going behind her back and helping his former employee, who was in jail, with a case, House was back in his office, consulting the whiteboard in front of him full of a list of symptoms with circles and question marks. Cameron had gone down to the ER and had to practically beg the nurse for a patient.

House was in an exceedingly bitter mood, snapping at every insignificant comment that Foreman and Cameron said. Giving up, he finally retreated to his office and slammed the door loudly behind him as to not be disturbed.

Dialing Cuddy's office, he was greeted by Brenda, who told him that Cuddy had gone home for the day. Infuriated, House tried Cuddy's cell and when she failed to answer, he then called her house and his own. No answer. House slammed down the phone seething, and limped into the conference room.

"Cameron, I need a ride home."

Cameron looked up with a surprised expression on her face. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now," House said, exasperated, "Lisa apparently went home and left me here. And she's not picking up."

Cameron sighed. "Fine, but I'm not coming back here."

"Whatever," House grumbled. He looked at Foreman. "You can go too, I guess."

Foreman shook his head. "I have stuff to finish up. Thanks for the offer though."

"Foreman, you need to get out more often," House said to him, as he zipped up his backpack. "Life is just more than just work."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," he drawled sarcastically, "I didn't' realize that hookers were supposed to be on the top of my list."

House smirked. "Not anymore. Oh that's right. You're not screwing the boss so you need all those hookers you can get." He slipped his jacket on and slung his backpack over his shoulder as Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked Cameron.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, House was sitting in Cameron's car as they left the hospital parking lot.<p>

"So where am I taking you?" Cameron asked him, as they traveled down the road.

House exhaled, his gaze remained fixated outside the window. "Just take me to Lisa's I guess," he grumbled.

Cameron said nothing and continued driving. There was part of her that wanted to tell him that Cuddy was right: that what he did was indeed wrong. But the other part of her said that it really was none of her business.

The car ride continued in complete silence. Cameron glanced sideways at House, and saw that he was staring out the passenger side window with his jaw clenched tightly and his brow furrowed as if in deep thought.

"House," she began, but stopped, hesitating.

"If you're going to berate me, save your breath and shut up," House said coldly, without even turning his head from the window." I've gotten enough today already."

Choosing not to say anything, Cameron flicked on her right turn single to turn into Cuddy's driveway. She stopped a few yards behind the convertible, which was sitting in the driveway with the top up, and looked over at House.

Thanking her for the ride, House stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, in way of a dismissal.

Turning his back on his employee, he limped slowly up to the front door, opened it, and let himself inside. Dropping his backpack on the floor beside the door, and kicking his sneakers off, he closed the door behind him with his cane. The house was unusually quiet.

"Lisa?" he called out.

No answer. Frowning, House limped into the living room. Peering around, he saw no one. His eyes traveled past the living room and down the hallway to a single door that was slightly ajar.

Limping down the hallway, House knocked softly on the door. Upon receiving no answer, he quietly nudged the door open with the tip of his cane.

Immediately, his eyes fell upon Cuddy's work clothes, which were sprawled across the floor, making a path leading to the bed. His eyes traveled further and he saw Cuddy's sleeping figure occupying a side of the bed.

On his way over to the bed, he noticed the bunches of tissues that littered the floor. Wordlessly, he picked up every single tissue that lined the floor and crumpled them in his fist. Trying to keep his emotions in check, all he could bring himself to do was to bend down and plant a single kiss on Cuddy's forehead, and then retreat to the living room, shutting the door silently behind him.

* * *

><p>The television was on but House was far from knowing what was going on. He was lost in his own thoughts. Staring at the television completely oblivious to the fact that the news caster was talking about new evidence in the Michael Jackson's case, so encased with his own thoughts, House failed to notice Cuddy sit down on the other end of the couch.<p>

Knowing full well that he was not going to notice her sitting there, Cuddy didn't speak for a moment and then she said, "He sure caused quite a stir, didn't he?"

Alarmed, House immediately flinched and snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I bet you couldn't tell me what that guy just said," Cuddy told him, as she curled her feet next to her on the couch. Her expression softened as House remained silent. "And that's ok," she continued, "because you have a lot on your mind."

House didn't answer her; he continued to stare at the television. Suddenly, he turned down the volume with the remote, and said, "I saw the tissues on the floor before."

"I kinda cried it out," Cuddy admitted sheepishly, glancing over at him.

House remained silent and fiddled with the remote in his hand. "Lisa…," he began, softly.

"Greg, don't." She moved so she was closer to him on the couch. "I don't want to yell. I don't want to fight. I've done enough yelling today as it is. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

Pausing from playing with the remote, House glanced over at her. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who reprimanded you; I'm the one who lied to you! I'm . . ." He stopped and took a deep breath to collect himself. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lisa," he added, sincerely, as he met her gaze. "This is what couple's do. They fight. We're all human. But we can get past this," he added quietly.

When she didn't say anything, he prodded, "Did it feel good to get it out?"

Cuddy chuckled softly, as tears fell silently down her face. "Actually, yeah it did."

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, House went in to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Not yet," she said gently, "I want to talk first."

House pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Oh don't get all hormonal and emotional on me now," he said smirking.

Cuddy swatted his arm playfully. "I can't help it," she said as she smoothed out the arm of his t-shirt with her hand.

Fixing her gaze on the edge of the table, she took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"It was wrong of me to get angry at you for not telling me about Chase," she began in a quavering voice. Her voice got stronger as she carried on. "But like you said, we're two human beings, and if we don't get angry with each other every once in a while, that's not real…we're not perfect, nowhere near it."

She paused to compose herself and then continued. "I knew you were trying to protect me, to not add to the insane amount of stress that was already in my life. You were scared for me." She looked at him, her face shining. House did not break eye contact with her.

"You were right," she continued softly. "My health should have been top priority and it wasn't."

House opened his mouth to speak, but Cuddy silenced him with a look. "Please Greg," she said, "let me finish."

"I am not saying that what you did was the right thing," she continued. "You did what you thought was right." Pausing for a second, she wiped her eyes and then chortled softly. "Look at me. You must think I'm stupid to cry over something like this."

"You're not stupid," House said sincerely as he looked into her eyes. "You're right." He paused for a moment and then moved closer to her, taking her hand in his own. "Lisa, I love you and you know I would not do anything to hurt you. I fucked up and I'm sorry," he told her, his voice straining as he went on.

Cuddy's breath caught in her throat as her heart thundered loudly in her chest, ready to burst at any moment at the sight of the man in front of her. "Greg, it's ok," she whispered, reaching out to touch the side of his face.

"No, it's not," House said loudly, turning away.

"Greg, it's ok," Cuddy repeated softly. Gently, she turned his face towards her and waited until he made eye contact with her before she spoke again. "I should have listened to you. I knew you weren't trying to hurt me."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, House closed his eyes as he felt everything that he had repressed start to come up to the surface. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Cuddy stayed silent and stroked his cheek with her fingertips and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Greg," she whispered, tracing the outline of his mouth with her fingertips. She reached up and caressed the side of his face with her fingertips.

"Look at me," she coaxed gently.

House met her gaze with his eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply on the lips. She responded by wrapping both her arms around his neck, pulling her to him. Their tears mixed together as they kissed fervidly.

House wrapped his arm around her upper back, pulling her as close as he could without making her uncomfortable.

Raking her fingers through his hair, Cuddy moaned softly into his mouth, as she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue darting in and out, and the feeling of his hands exploring over her body, as they moved over her curves.

House's hands moved underneath her loose-fitting green cotton tee shirt, gliding along the small curve of her stomach, moving up to her firm breasts that were nicely filling out her red demi-cup bra.

"I think you're due for an exam," he murmured, lazily kissing her neckline.

"Yeah, well I have one tomorrow," Cuddy replied, with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of House's mouth on her neck. She lolled her head back and moved her hands underneath his t-shirt, caressing his sleek abdominal muscles.

House grinned slyly as he picked his head up and looked at her. "How about a pre-exam?"

Cuddy smirked, the corners of her mouth beginning to turn upwards. "Are you sure you're qualified, Doctor House?"

"Don't know," House murmured, against her skin as he buried his face in her neck once more. "Going to have to call Parker and check with him." He paused, smirking to himself as his eyes sparkled. "But that's such a waste of time."

He suddenly stood up, pulling Cuddy with him, carefully holding her against him as he steadied himself.

"So what exam did you have in mind?" Cuddy asked in a sultry tone.

Wiggling his eyebrows, House said nothing and caught her lips in a passionate lingering kiss. "Wait and see," he teased, once they broke apart. He led her down the hallway by the hand. "Your gunna have to be naked," he told her playfully.

Amused, Cuddy lifted her t-shirt over her head in one swift motion and threw it on the floor. Biting her lip, she hesitated, glancing down at her naked stomach as she rubbed it with her hand.

"What's up?" House asked softly, as he sensed her hesitation and noticed her change of expression.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, still rubbing her stomach. "Forget it." She thought she'd let it slide, but felt House's gaze on her, begging her to tell him what initiated the sudden change in expression. Her eyes swimming with tears, she looked up at him, her lower lip quivering. "I feel fat and ugly," she whispered.

"You're not," House told her quietly. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and ran his thumb along her jaw line. Gazing into her eyes, he whispered, "You're not fat; you're pregnant. With my kid; and I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he traced her mouth delicately with his index finger.

Cuddy's breath caught in her throat. For a moment she was unable to speak. "Greg…" she finally whispered, her face shining with tears.

House silenced her with a touch of his index finger to her lips. His other hand caressed her small belly. "Shh," he whispered gently. Very slowly, he touched his lips to hers.

As quickly as he went in for the kiss was as quickly as he withdrew. "Open your eyes, Lisa," he breathed. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "So, we're okay?"

Cuddy's eyes fluttered open as she heard what he had just spoken. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered, "Yes," before she planted a small kiss on the side of his neck.

Unhooking her bra hook with his free hand, House used his other hand to maneuver her into the bedroom, using the wall as support.

As they stood in the doorway to the bedroom, House let his pants drop to the floor as he stepped out of each leg, holding onto Cuddy for support. Lazily, he let his lips make their way down to Cuddy's bare stomach. When he got to her panties, he immediacy took the elastic hem into his mouth and slid her red striped thong down with his teeth.

Cuddy giggled with absolute delight.

After getting the other side down, also with just his teeth, House made his way back up, but not without first nuzzling her dark pubic hair with his lips. "I think you're all ready for your exam now, Dr. Cuddy," he said playfully, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a huge grin.

Feeling a slight tingling sensation between her legs, Cuddy matched House's grin with one of her own. "Definitely." Bringing her hands to rest on either side of his boxers, she pulled them down with her hands.

Wasting no time, House engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, her wet pussy rubbing up against his cock as he carried her over to the bed.

"Lie down for your exam, doctor."

Giggling, Cuddy did as she was told, while House limped over and shut the door.

"Now," he said, turning around and limping to where Cuddy lay on her back with everything exposed, "let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>...told ya I wasn't going to break Huddy up... these next few chapters take place almost immediately after one another, starting with the ultrasound to determine the gender of the CuddyHouse baby, and then John Greene's interview...

A sincere thank-you to all my readers who have not abandoned this story, and to the people who comment. You guys keep me going. And for those of you who are loyal readers and don't comment, that's okay too. I thank you as well. I have been writing this story since 2008 and its amazing that I'm still going on with it. :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: **

Tuesday morning brought dreadful weather; rain was pounding on the window panes, coming down from the sky in great bursts. The quarter-sized droplets were beating ferociously, almost music-like on the rooftops and window panes like a drum.

Inside the Cuddy residence, however, there was no evidence of the atrocious weather that was brewing outdoors, nor any evidence that the two people in the bedroom sleeping had even argued the day before.  
>Cuddy was snuggled up to House's side with her head nestled in between his own head and his shoulder. Her left arm lay across his bare chest, moving up and down in tune with House's even breathing.<p>

House's one arm was around Cuddy's back, as his hand rested on her upper arm. His other arm was behind his pillow. Just as he continued to enjoy a peaceful slumber, he was suddenly awoken by a sharp pain in his right thigh, a pain he was indeed used to. Rolling over and withdrawing his hand from behind Cuddy, he grabbed an all too familiar orange bottle from the bedside table and poured three Vicodin pills into his open palm and dry swallowed them immediately.

Both hands latched onto his thigh and started to massage the dead muscle tissue.

Cuddy woke up a few minutes later and switched off the alarm clock, which was about to go off in two minutes. Turning away from the nightstand, she turned her body and went to wake House, but found that he was already awake.

"Hey you," she said, smiling at him. Her smile faltered as her eyes traveled down to his leg. "You okay?"

"Fine," House said gruffly. He didn't want her to see him like this. He let out a breath and turned to face Cuddy, who was looking rather concerned. "It's fine, Lisa," he repeated. "Just pushed myself a little too harder than I should have."

Cuddy smirked, remembering the previous night's events. "I don't suppose last night's escapades had anything to do with it?" she quipped, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

"Oh shut up, preggo," House told her, grinning. He wrapped an arm around her.

Chuckling softly, Cuddy moved closer to him, laying her head down on his chest. "Look at that rain. It sure is coming down hard," she said, glancing at the window that was directly across from her.

House looked out the window as well. "Yup," House answered, as he kissed her head. "So you ready for today?"

Cuddy bit her bottom lip before answering him. "I'm kind of nervous . . . but excited at the same time."

"Me too," House whispered, more to himself than to her.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Cuddy looked at him. "What do you think it's going to be like?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you've never seen an ultrasound before?" House began, cynically, "because seriously you shouldn't be Dean of Medicine and instead go back to the first year of med school."

Cuddy punched his bicep lightly. "You know what I meant!" she told him, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

House matched her laugh. "I know," he said, laughing softly. "I don't know," he said, changing his tone, "I mean . . . it's going to weird. . ." He cleared his throat, clearly starting to get somewhat uncomfortable.

Cuddy didn't say anything for a moment. She immediately sensed the change of tone in his voice; a tone of insecurity.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" she finally asked him, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"A bit," he admitted quietly. He glanced down at the bed sheet that covered the lower half of his body. He then eyed Cuddy suspiciously. "Now don't go around telling everybody that I'm sensitive. It'll ruin my reputation," he said jokingly.

Cuddy smirked. "Wow. I'm probably the only woman who actually knows the real Greg House," she said. "Don't worry," she added with a grin, "I won't tell anyone that behind the gruff, narcissistic hard-ass of a doctor, there's actually a real human being who's capable of feeling and expressing real human emotions."

"Oh shut up," House told her.

Cuddy chuckled, surveying him as she laid her head back down onto the pillow. "Alright. I have to get dressed. I have a lot of stuff to do before eleven," she said, as she threw the covers off her body and went to stand up, but not before House grabbed her forearm, pulling her back towards him.

"I love you," he said softly, cupping her cheek with his hand while tracing her features with his eyes.

"I love you too, Greg."

House released her and she got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Around the same time that House and Cuddy were getting ready for work, Wilson and John were lying in Wilson's bed together. Wilson was lying on his side with his knees bent as John was in the spooning position behind him.<p>

"So, you nervous about today?" Wilson asked, as he enjoyed the feel of John's genitals rubbing against his backside.

John paused, as he rested his chin on his partner's shoulder. "Surprisingly, not really."

Wilson turned his head to look up at him. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Really," John confirmed. "Hey, if I don't get it, I don't get it. No big deal."

"John, you'll get it," Wilson reassured him. "You graduated 3rd in your class; you're smart; you have experience. You'll get it." He flipped over so he was facing John.

John smiled as he stared at the man lying next to him. "I love that you always think positively," he said, grinning.

Wilson smirked. "What I do best."

Lazily, John's fingers made their way across the pillow and he cupped Wilson's cheek. "Mhhm. I like it. Always trying to see the bright side." Pulling Wilson closer to him, he engulfed the other man's lips in a passionate kiss

After they broke apart, John ran the back of his hand slowly down Wilson's cheek. "So you know what it means if I get the job, right?" he teased.

Wilson's eyes sparkled mischievously. "A night of outrageous mind-blowing sex after I take you out to dinner, or before, or both, whichever you want," he teased, fairly amused at the idea.

John couldn't help agreeing enormously. Chuckling, he joked, "Well, yea, but that's not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean?" Wilson asked, in between kissing John on the lips.

"I meant," John began softly, that I finally get to see you every day." Pulling Wilson closer to him, his tongue explored the insides of the oncologist's mouth delicately, while his smooth, gentle hands moved down, caressing Wilson's bare chest. Moving his hands around Wilson's back, John pulled him close, their mouths never separating.

Wilson's fists were tightly balled as he grabbed fistfuls of John's hair and moaned loudly with pleasure. He rolled on top of John, the crème colored bed sheet's entwining both men, trapping them on top of one another.

But they barely seemed to notice.

Wilson's hand traveled down to John's hard shaft, which stood ready at attention like a reliable and obedient army sergeant. As he caressed the tip with his hand, he broke apart from John's lips and grinned at him. "Lucky me," he teased.

Just as he went to kiss John's neckline, the alarm clock on the side table buzzed with impeccable timing. With his hand still on John's cock, Wilson reached around with his other hand to switch off the rather annoying beeping sound that he did not want to hear at that moment.

"Damn," he sighed. "I gotta go shower," he said, sounding rather disappointed.

John stopped him by laying a hand on his arm. "Oh no you don't," he said grinning. Wrapping an arm around the doctors' back, he pulled Wilson closer to him and kissed him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to start something and not finish it?" he growled seductively into Wilson's ear.

* * *

><p>House and Cuddy made their way into the hospital parking lot at half past nine that morning. It was still pouring monsoons as they hurried quickly into the lobby entrance.<p>

Cuddy headed to her office to sign off on some charts and to do some mundane but necessary methodical desk work that had to get done, not to mention she had to get ready for her one o'clock meeting with John Greene.

Foreman and Cameron were already seated at the conference table, each with a mug of steaming hot coffee and charts in front of them, when House arrived.

"Late night last night?" Foreman asked, smirking, referring to the fact that his boss was late (well, later than usual) and moving at a slower pace than he usually did.

"Oh shut up," House told him, shrugging off his backpack and jacket.

Foreman smirked. "Score one for Foreman," he muttered cheerfully under his breath.

Ignoring him, House eyed the folders and asked, "New case?" He turned to the whiteboard, marker in hand. "Make it quick," he said, turning back around to survey his employees' as he twirled the marker around in his fingers. "I only have an hour."

"Why?" Foreman quipped, "Got a hot lunch date with the Dean or something?"

"Lisa has an appointment," House mumbled.

Cameron glanced down, knowingly.

Immediately, House noticed this and glared at her accusingly. "What?" he demanded, lightly.

"You know that there's already a gender pool going on downstairs, right?" she informed him.

"Are you serious?" he sputtered out, in surprise rather than anger. "Why does everyone have to know everything about everything? Seriously!"

Cameron smirked. "Well," she said coyly, "in case you haven't noticed, you ARE dating the head of this entire hospital and she IS knocked up with your kid, so. . . I don't know, you tell me."

"Ha ha," House replied in a flat voice, "How much is the bet?" he asked, somewhat vaguely interested.

"$70 on boy, $95 on girl," Foreman told him quickly. ". . .so far," he added, hastily.

House produced his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. "And why wasn't I informed of this bet?" he asked, opening the black leather wallet and starting to thumb through the bills to see how much cash he had on him. "Put 20 on boy. Up the stakes."

It took Cameron a few seconds to realize what her boss was doing. "House!" she quickly scolded him, "you cannot bet on your own baby's gender!"

Glancing up from counting his money, House looked at her, with his eyebrows slightly raised. "And why not?"

Cameron gaped at him. "Because …because…," she sputtered out, unable to speak.

"Yea," House said smirking at her, "that's what I thought."

Without another word, he turned his back on his two employees' and strode into his adjacent office. After about fifteen minutes, he became rather bored with the methodical mundane task of checking his email, and he began a game of Space Cadet pinball

At about five minutes to eleven, he picked himself up from his chair and made his way upstairs and walked into the OB-GYN office.

Approaching the receptionist at the front desk who was typing at a computer, he opened his mouth to speak, but the receptionist smiled at him and cut him off.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy is in Room Four. You can go on back."

Nodding curtly at her, House made his way past the desk and limped down the hallway, pausing at the second door on the right. He knocked rapidly and pushed the door open.

Cuddy was sitting up on an exam table, dressed in a hospital gown, while a nurse was at her side wrapping a black blood pressure cuff around her arm.

Her whole entire face radiated upon seeing him. "Hey."

House closed the door and walked over to her. "Hey boss," he said grinning. After giving her a soft peck on the lips, he nodded curtly at the nurse in a way of greeting and then turned back to Cuddy.

"You do know that there's already a pool going on downstairs about the sex."

Intrigued, Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep."

Cuddy smirked, fairly amused. "What are they up to?"

"Not quite at a hundred. Stakes are higher on 'girl'."

Upon hearing that comment, the nurse smiled to herself as she unwrapped the cuff from around Cuddy's arm and made a note in the manila folder that she had with her.

Cuddy shook her head, chortling softly to herself. "The things people bet on." She nodded at the nurse. "Thanks, Becca."

"Parker will be with you shortly." With that, Becca turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Cuddy turned to House. "How's your leg?" she asked, concerned.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess," he said, casually.

Noticing he didn't really want to talk about it, Cuddy let the subject drop. Just then, her cell phone rang.

Hopping off the table, she bypassed House and fished through her purse until she found her phone. After the fourth ring, she found it.

"Dr. Cuddy," she said, placing her mouth by the mouthpiece. "Yes, hi," she said, after a few moments. ". . I'm actually unavailable but I'm sure Ed in Maintenance will be able to assist you in what you need . . . yes, I'm not sure of the extension. . yes, check with them. . . okay, you too. Bye." Disconnecting the call and shoving it carelessly in her purse, she turned back around to see House looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, questionably.

"You never stop, do you?" he said with a grin on his face.

Cuddy stopped walking and looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

House smirked, loving the fact that she didn't catch on and now he had to explain himself. "You know when people say they are married to their job . . . " he began, letting his voice trail off for effect.

With her hands on her hips, Cuddy walked up to him and turned her nose up. "Am not," she said, arrogantly.

House brushed her raven black hair off her shoulder and cupped her cheek. "Wanna bet?" he asked, smirking as he stared into her eyes.

"No," Cuddy said, trying not to grin.

"'cause you know I'm right," he continued, as she hadn't spoken.

"I hate you," she told him, still trying to refrain from smiling.

Amused, House hooked his cane on his arm and brought both hands to rest on either side of her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"No you don't," he said, grinning. He touched his lips to hers and slipped his tongue in.

Cuddy welcomed the kiss as she pressed her body into his and wrapped her arms around his back. Their tongues caressed each other's tenderly for a few moments.

House broke apart from the kiss and moved his lips next to her ear. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Cuddy responded by squeezing his arm. "Yes," she breathed quietly.

Resting his forehead on hers, he stared into her eyes. The moment he captured her lips in a soft kiss, the exam room door opened.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House," Cuddy's obstetrician Joseph Parker said, as he strode into the room briskly, with a manila folder tucked underneath his arm. "How are you today?"

"Good," Cuddy told him, "Thanks." She let go of House and made her way over to the table, while he followed closely behind her.

"Excellent," Parker said, enthusiastically, ""If you could get up on the table for me and lie down, Lisa, then we can get started."

Cuddy did as she was told as she lay down on her back on the exam table.

As she caught House's eye, she realized that even though he would never even come close to admitting it, he was in fact just as freaked out as she was, even if he was in constant denial. But they were in this together, and Cuddy was determined to help him through it, day by day.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: **

"So," Parker began, as he moved the ultrasound machine closer to the table, "how have you been feeling, Lisa? Nauseous? Headaches? Tired?" The endless questioning began.

"Pretty good actually," Cuddy told him, "the nausea is pretty much gone. I've been a bit tired though …although that's probably from all the stress…"

"Excellent," Parker said.

It took House a great amount of self control to stop himself from saying what was on his mind right then. _'If he says the word 'Excellent' one more time...',_ he thought to himself as he listened to the exchange between the overly excited (or House thought at least) obstetrician and Cuddy.

Much to his dismay, when House snapped out of his thoughts, Parker was still doing much of the talking.

". . . and you're especially going to be run down quicker than usual. Take it one day at a time. Don't rush it." He paused briefly and then added, ". . . I know you don't want to hear this, Lisa, but if it were me, I would start to cut back on my hours."

Cuddy bit her bottom lip. She was dreading the time when he was going to say those words.

"I know, I just . . . " Her voice trailed off as she couldn't find words to express the internal battle that she was fighting within herself about putting less hours into something she loved.

Parker seemed to understand what was going on as he watched his patient struggle to vocalize her fear. "I know it's going to be hard, Lisa," he said gently, "but if you start now, it won't be as hard to give up when it comes time in a couple months for you to deliver. By then, you'll be used to working shorter hours."

Noticing the look of uncertainty on Cuddy's face, he cracked a small smile. "Lisa, the hospital is not going to burn down in your absence while you're at home resting, if that's what you're worried about."

Cuddy looked up at him and grinned. "Well, you never know, with doctors' like Greg here on the loose. . ," she joked, jerking the side of her head at House, who scowled.

"I'm in the room, you know," House interrupted.

Parker chuckled softly. "Very true," he said, as if House hadn't interrupted. As he sat down on the stool beside him, he consulted the file in front of him that he was holding. "So ... waist line, 34 inches', good . . . BP looks good . . ." He glanced up. "Eating lots of fruits and veggies, I hope?"

Cuddy nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Parker replied, happily, "I want to you to try and incorporate some protein into your diet. You don't have to drastically change your meal plan, but just throw some chicken or egg on top of a salad or something like that," he encouraged.

He closed the folder, placing it on his lap and fixed the Dean of Medicine with a solemn look, his hands folded on the folder that was on his lap.

"I simply cannot imagine the stress that your job places on you," he began, "Therefore, I'm saying this again. I hate to sound like a broken record, Lisa, but in all seriousness, do NOT push yourself. Listen to your body." He paused, and then continued. "I know your job demands a hell of a lot of responsibility and obviously yes, it is important to you, but just remember, your health is just as important."

When he finished, Cuddy nodded in understanding. "I know," she replied softly.

"See? It's not just me," House suddenly piped up. He turned to Parker and said, for clarification, "I keep on telling her to make her health her priority."

"And you are quite right," Parker told him, in a voice House thought he reserved for a two year old. He turned to Cuddy and smirked. "At least he's good for something," he joked.

Cuddy grinned as House scowled darkly.

Reaching underneath the table, Parker pulled out a medium sized green bottle with a nozzle attached. "If you could unbutton your gown for me, Lisa . . "

As Cuddy unbuttoned her gown, exposing her baby bump, Parker flipped on the screen and took the wand in his hand. House moved closer.

"Okay Lisa. This is going to feel a little cool," Parker told her. "Just try to relax." He squirted a small amount of the topical gel from the bottle onto her exposed lower abdomen and gently moved the transducer across.

All three doctors' eyes were fixed on the small screen. Cuddy reached out and squeezed House's hand. Glancing down at her, he smiled.

"Congratulations, doctors. It's a boy!" Parker exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Beaming, Cuddy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. House bent down and kissed her on the lips. As he finished wiping her tears away, he whispered quietly so that only she could hear, "I love you."

Her face shining, Cuddy grinned and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I love you too, Greg," she choked out softly.

"You got quite a little squirmier in there, Lisa," Parker joked, smiling.  
>Cuddy and House both glanced back at the screen again and saw the movement. 'Yes, he is,' Cuddy thought to herself as she looked the image of her son fidgeting around on the monitor.<p>

"Placenta is attached normally . . . he seems to be doing just fine, which is good," Parker continued.

"Biparietal diameter looks accurate," he muttered to himself as he stared intently at the monitor.

"Look at him," Cuddy breathed out, softly. "He's so tiny," she said, squeezing House's hand.

"Sure is," House agreed, squeezing back.

"He is about nine ounces', so yep. He's pretty tiny right now," Parker told them. "I could print out photos if you want."

Cuddy nodded. "Would you please?"

"Sure." Parker handed Cuddy a few tissues so she could clean herself up. "I'll do that before you leave."

As Cuddy finished wiping her abdomen, Parker turned off the monitor and turned to face his patient.  
>"There is one more test I would like to do," he began slowly.<p>

Cuddy looked up at him questionably; so did House.

"Well, two, but one's just a blood test," Parker began dismissively.  
>"Amniocentesis. You might have heard of it?"<p>

Both doctors' nodded, their eyes still glued onto Parker's, awaiting what came next.

"Yes," Parker continued, "this test is done to check for neural tube defects and genetic disorders." He paused and then continued more gently.

"Due to your previous miscarriage, Lisa, it is even more important that this test be done. We can look for signs of a second miscarriage if that were to happen and take care of it quickly."

During the time Parker was speaking, Cuddy bit her lip and cast her eyes downward, breaking eye contact.

House immediately reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She reached up with her hand and grabbed onto his.

Parker immediately mentally kicked himself; even though his intentions were purely medical, he could not imagine the memories that just resurfaced for his patient.

"Lisa, I'm sorry," he began slowly.

"No. It's okay Joe . . . Thanks." She cleared her throat and then spoke again a few moments later. "So, this test . . . it detects genetic disorders. So . . . if anything . . . if anything were to happen . . ." Her words hung dead in mid air as she tried to vocalize her thoughts without breaking down in tears.

"Yes," Parker told her gently, "it's about 99% accurate."

Cuddy glanced over at House before addressing Parker. "What do you think, Greg?"

House stared at her silently for a moment not saying anything. Perhaps, Cuddy thought, that he was making absolutely sure that he had her full attention before saying a single word.

"I think you should do it," he finally said quietly.

Cuddy swallowed as she held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning back to Parker.

"Let's do it," she ordered.

Parker smiled and stood up. "Great. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Once he had left the room to gather the necessary supplies, Cuddy took this time to glance over at House, who was staring at the blank screen, not saying a word; he seemed to her as if he was a million miles away.<p>

"Greg?" she said quietly.

House swallowed before turning his head and looking at her.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"Yea., just… thinking. . ."

Cuddy reached her hand out. "C'mere," she said gently, her eyes on him. Once he was near the table, she reached up with her hand and caressed the scruff on the side of his face with her fingers.

"It's going to be okay," she coaxed quietly.

House didn't say anything and moved his hand down to rest on Cuddy's belly while he flipped the monitor back on and rested the wand on Cuddy's abdomen. The corners of his mouth were beginning to turn upwards into a grin.

He spread his fingers out on Cuddy's stomach, which was the closest contact he was going to get to his son.

'Their son.' He smiled at that thought. He felt a small hand cover his and squeeze.

Looking over at the woman carrying their child, House smiled at her. As he threaded her fingers through his own, he cupped her cheek with his other hand, running his thumb gently down her jaw line, caressing the smooth skin.

"I love you," he whispered. Leaning forward, he gently captured her lips in a lingering passionate kiss, the kind that left her breathless.

Once again, the ringing of Cuddy's phone filled the room. House broke apart from her and moved his mouth next to her ear. "Let it go to voicemail," he breathed quietly.

Making his way back down to her lips, he kissed her hard on the mouth. She responded by wrapping her arms around his back, caressing his strong muscles up and down his back as the kiss became more passionate.

A loud clearing of a throat caused them both to break apart from their ferocious lip lock and look around at the door, where Parker and a nurse were standing.

"I hate to break up the tonsil hockey, you two," Parker said, grinning as he stepped into the room, pausing to shut the door after the nurse, who followed behind carrying a metal tray with instruments covered with a blue sheet.

"S' okay," House said as he grinned, "more for me later." He immediately flinched as he felt Cuddy give him a blow to the arm.

"You better watch yourself there, mister," she warned him.

Chuckling softly at the banter between the two people in front of him, Parker wheeled the monitor closer to him and sat down on the stool, as he mentioned for the nurse to set the tray down beside him.

Once that was done, he looked over at Cuddy. "Alright, Lisa. I know you're very busy, so let's get this show on the road."

As she felt House squeeze her hand, she felt all the uneasiness that she first thought before the procedure leave her mind. She looked up at him briefly to see him giving her a reassuring smile and a nod.

"You can do this," he bent down and whispered in her ear. She glanced up at him and smiled, feeling her confidence build the moment he said these words.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly and waited for the procedure to begin.

* * *

><p>For the next fifteen minutes, Cuddy lay on her back on the padded exam table with her belly exposed as a giant needle was inserted into the amniotic sac to gather some fluid containing fetal cells, for testing.<p>

Her hand gripped House's hand the entire time as she felt various amounts of pressure throughout her lower abdomen. Not particularly wanting to see a giant needle sticking out of her, she closed her eyes throughout the entire duration of the test, letting Parker know to tell her when it was over and when the needle was safely out.

"Almost done," House said as he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Lisa, I need you to hold your breath for me for a few seconds and then exhale slowly," Parker told her as he attached a syringe and began to carefully extract clear fluid.

After a few minutes, Parker succeeded in getting the needle out. "All done, Lisa. If you could just stay like this for a few."

Opening her eyes, Cuddy saw a nurse bending over her to place a white bandage over the site where the needle was inserted.

After being told that the test should be ready in a few hours, Cuddy had a quick blood test taken and then Parker left the room, letting his patient get dressed.

"I'll leave the photo's up front," he said, as he opened the door to let himself out.

Once the obstetrician had left the room, Cuddy changed out of the pale green hospital gown and slipped her pencil skirt back on, zipping the side up.

As House tied her halter top from behind, he pressed up against her back. When he was done tying her top, he let his hands reach around her middle and sit on her belly. His mouth traveled down to the back of her neck as he planted soft kisses on her skin.

Cuddy giggled, enjoying every second of him touching and caressing her skin with the tip of his tongue. She twisted her body around, and laid her palm on his cheek, caressing his scruff.

"I love you, Greg," she whispered, as she touched her lips to his, and forced her tongue inside his mouth.

House kissed her back. "I love how I can still make you giggle like a two-year old," he murmured against her lips.

"Mhmm," Cuddy mumbled, "and I love how you still act like one." She placed one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her, and kissed him on the lips.

Placing both hands on her face, House was silent as his eye's traveled down her face, tracing her features.

"I just want you to know," he said, sincerely, "that even when you're eight months pregnant and you're as big as a house, I'll still love you."

Cuddy chuckled softly. "You do know you just insulted me," she said to him, her eyes twinkling as they always did when the two of them bantered back and forth with one another.

"By saying that I'll be as big as a house," she clarified.

House smirked. As he reached over to the side to grab her black suit jacket and his cane, both of which were resting on the counter top, he smiled and said, "I wouldn't call that an insult." He handed her jacket over to her. "I _could_ have used the 'Four Seasons Hotel' instead of a house."

Cuddy slapped his arm lightly and then slipped her jacket on over her crème colored halter.

"I sure hope the manager of the hotel knows what he just got himself into," she said, smirking mischievously as she turned her back on him and walked out the door.

Turning her head, she noticed that House was still standing in the same spot with his mouth agape.

"C'mon, Gimpy," she called out over her shoulder to him.

Scowling, House quickly limped after her, determining to punish her later that evening.

After they had stopped by the receptionist's desk to pick up a few copies of the ultrasound images, House and Cuddy walked towards the elevators.

"You hungry?" House asked, as he jabbed the bottom arrow elevator button with the tip of his cane.

"Mhmhm," Cuddy said.

When the elevator doors opened, Cuddy wasted no time; she pulled House inside, and immediately wrapped her arms around him, maneuvering him backwards so he was pinned up against the elevator wall.

Letting his cane drop to the floor with a clatter, House automatically brought his hands up to rest on either side of her hips.

"You're lucky it's empty," he murmured against her skin.

"I would have jumped you anyway," Cuddy replied without missing a beat as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of House lazily kissing her collar bone.

"Wow," House muttered, nibbling on her earlobe, "and I thought I was bad."

His mouth found her lips and he wasted no time in engulfing her lips in a passionate kiss as his lower body rocked against her pelvic bone.

Breaking off the kiss for air a few moments later, House smirked. "When I asked you if you were hungry, you weren't talking about the cafeteria food, were you?"

Wiggling her eyebrows, she chuckled softly. "Yes and no," she replied, in a sultry tone, her lips turning upwards into a sly grin as she went to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>TBC... stay tuned for John Greene's interview. I'll make you wait a little for the hiring decision though...<p>

Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with my story...nowhere near finished. :D House and Cuddy are going to have their hands full, that's for sure.


	39. Chapter 39

****Hope my readers are enjoying this story so far... I originally had Cuddy expecting a girl, but then I switched it to boy because it seems like in all of fanfiction, they ALWAYS have girls. :D thanks to lightmyluminiere for helping me see this fact.

**Chapter 39:**

Around the same time that House and Cuddy were in an elevator doing much more than merely using it as a transportation tool on their trip down to the cafeteria after Cuddy's obstetrician visit, James Wilson and John Greene were seated in a booth across from one another in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's cafeteria.

John had a Caesar salad with grilled chicken in front of him and was digging in with his white plastic fork while the man opposite him took a bite out of his tuna salad sandwich on toasted rye.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," John said, as he swallowed his food and wiped his lips with the paper napkin that was beside his plate. "Barbara invited us over for dinner tonight."

After taking a sip of his water and setting his glass down, Wilson fixed his partner with a slightly bemused expression as he heard that John's sister had invited them over. "Wow. She liked me, huh? Must have 'cause I've been invited back," he replied.

John smiled, but didn't say anything, although his eyes twinkled. He glanced to his left and saw House and Cuddy enter the cafeteria and make their way over to the deli counter.

"Look who just walked in," John said, jutting his chin in House and Cuddy's direction.

* * *

><p>House limped up to the deli counter with Cuddy right on his heels. After ordering his usual Rueben sandwich, dry, no pickles, he turned around.<p>

"If you're getting a salad, pick one with chicken on it," he told her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yes, doctor," she grumbled.

House limped closer to her and stated in a low voice so that only she could hear, "You need your protein."

"I know," Cuddy replied, curtly, "but you don't have to keep reminding me every two seconds. I'm a doctor too, you know."

House exhaled slowly before leaning forward and resting his forehead against her own as he stared at her.

Surprised at the affection that he was giving her in front of the whole cafeteria, she remained silent and stared up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I just don't want anything to happen," he whispered quietly.

For a moment, Cuddy said nothing; her breath hitched in her throat as she reached up and caressed his cheek with her fingertips, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Everything's fine. I promise," she whispered.

"You don't know that," House told her softly, as he continued to lock eyes with her.

A voice interrupted them before Cuddy even had a chance to respond. "Hey Doctor House, stop playing googly-eyes with your girlfriend. Your sandwich is ready," one of the male workers behind the counter called out to him.

As Cuddy went to peruse her salad selections over in the cooler against the wall, House grabbed his Rueben sandwich from the metal countertop and two waters from the cooler. As he limped up to the line of people, Cuddy met him in front of the cash register.

"Dr. Cuddy, you have a nice day," the young man behind the register said, looking up and smiling at her.

"Woah, hang on. If she doesn't have to pay then neither do I," House exclaimed, as he just watched Cuddy not pay for her $3.00 salad.

With a serene expression on his face, the boy said, in a deadpanned voice, "Are you Dean of Medicine? You sure don't look like her."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's immaturity. "Tom," she addressed the young man behind the register,"you will have to excuse Dr. House's behavior. I apologize for his actions. He's with me."

She turned to House with a mischievous grin on her face and pointed a finger at him. "You just better keep watching yourself there, mister. You're lucky you just didn't break the ice 'cause it sure is getting awfully thin."

And with a slightly amused smirk on her face, she turned her back on him, grabbed her tray, and headed off in the direction where Wilson and John were sitting.

"Mind if we join you?" Cuddy asked the two men, once she approached the booth with her tray. House was still a few yards behind her.

"Not at all," Wilson told her, scooting over in his seat to make room so his boss could sit down. John did the same when House reached the table.

"So you ready for today, John?" Cuddy asked him as she popped off the plastic top to her salad container.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," John replied, with a small smile.

"Wow, and he even knows how to dress the part as well," House commented sarcastically, as he looked John up and down at the man's pressed light pink shirt, gray dress pants and light chocolate tie, "or did Wilson here have to help you with that?"

Cuddy kicked him underneath the table as she glared at him.

Wilson saw the icy glare and chose not to say anything, as he looked down and smiled to himself.

The four of them ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk in conversation. When it came time, Cuddy consulted her watch.

"Twenty minutes to one," she said, glancing at her silver Fossil watch that was around her right wrist. She glanced up at John. "We can go up if you want," she offered.

"Sure. Whatever works for you."

Cuddy went to stand up but was stopped when Wilson sputtered, "Woah! Hang on. You don't think I'm just going to let you go off without telling me the sex of the baby, are you?"

Cuddy smiled shyly but was beaming nonetheless as she leaned over and whispered in the oncologist's ear.

When she pulled back, Wilson was grinning.

"Oh my god! You're having a boy?" he exclaimed loudly, wide eyed as he stared at his boss and best friend.

"Shh," House reprimanded him, "god Wilson! You're so loud! Don't you think we don't want people knowing just yet?"

Wilson immediately blushed. "Sorry. I just got –"

"Over excited?" House finished for him, smirking.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, James," Cuddy told him, smiling. Turning to face John, she asked, "Are you ready?"

John stood up once he was out of the booth. "Absolutely."

As Cuddy slid out of her side of the booth and grabbed her purse, she was met by House, who had gotten out of his side of the booth before John, and limped over to her.

"I'll see you when you're done, I guess," he murmured, as he went to kiss her on the lips.

"Good luck," Wilson told John softly.

As Cuddy and John walked away towards the elevators, Wilson and House sat back down.

After they had finished their lunches, it was almost ten after one. As House snagged an unopened bag of chips that was sitting in the middle of the table from Wilson's lunch, he opened the bag and popped two chips into his mouth, and looked at the man across from him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh god, you're about to do something, aren't you?" Wilson groaned, as he recognized the all too familiar look in his friend's eye. "Either that, or you want something from me, which isn't a surprise by the way, because you do it almost every day."

House wiggled his eyebrows as he continued to smirk at his best friend across the table, his smile getting wider by the second.

"Feel like taking a little trip with me, Wilson?"

* * *

><p>"So John, I must say that I'm being remiss if I don't praise your amazing résumé," Cuddy said, as she scanned down the papers that she held in front of her.<p>

She was seated on the floral patterned loveseat in her office, her ankles crossed on the floor in front of her. A pillow sat behind her to assist in the comforting of the low back pains she was sustaining due to her pregnancy.

John, who was seated diagonal to her in one of the fabric floral matching pattern single-person arm chairs, smiled to himself upon hearing his possible prospective boss say those words.

"You said you graduated third in your class?" Cuddy asked, briefly glancing up from the paper that was focusing all her attention at the moment, as her dark eyes met John's soft brown ones.

"Yes," John responded curtly, "From Columbia."

"How big was your class?" Cuddy inquired, curiously.

"I graduated with around 900 students."

John saw her eyebrows shoot up immediately following that answer. "Impressive," she told him, grinning.

"So what'd you do after graduation?"

John cleared his throat before speaking. "I knew someone at Blanch, so I did my internship there. I specialized in Personal Injury, so Blanch really didn't do it for me. After a year or so, I left and got a job at Weitz & Luxenberg, which was fantastic because all they dealt with was Personal Injury."

After taking a sip from his water glass and setting it down, he continued.

"I was at Weitz for…let's see… about twelve years as one of their junior associates. I eventually got the position of senior associate from being there for so long, and then I just decided to. . . leave on my own."

He chuckled to himself as he recalled the look on Perry Weitz's face when he told one of the company partners' that he was resigning as their senior associate.

"Perry wasn't too happy about it," he said, reminiscing. "So anyway," he began again after a moment's silence as he was momentarily still stuck years in the past, "I decided it was time for a change."

"And that is when you decided to form your own firm?" Cuddy asked him, after listening to what John had said, occasionally writing notes on the lined pad she held in front of her on her lap.

"Well yea," John told her, "but it wasn't immediate. About a year or so after I left Weitz, a buddy of mine who I graduated Columbia with had hinted to me that he was trying to run his own practice. So I received a call from him asking if I was interested a partner track with him."

"And since I was jobless at the time, I immediately accepted."

"And," Cuddy said, "pardon me for interrupting, but correct me if I'm wrong. The firm you worked for was Greene & Perry, correct?"

"That is absolutely right," John replied.

"I've heard of it. Never dealt with you directly, but my very good friend who is a lawyer works with Mr. Perry… Quite often I think."

"Stacy Warner. Well that's her married name," Cuddy told him, "Barrett is her maiden name."

"The name rings a bell," John recalled, "I remember a while back, Nick, my law partner at the time, talking about a woman Barrett. He said she was a very good lawyer. Knows her stuff. Works hard. Dedicated."

John paused and cracked a smile. "And boy did she have a wicked sense of humor. I used to work with her quite frequently in fact."

Chuckling softly, Cuddy agreed. "That sounds like her."

"Anyway," she continued, setting the paper in front of her down on the coffee table as she readjusted the pillow behind her lower back, "James told me you left the practice."

"I did," John answered. "Still in the process of moving things."

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the back of the couch, surveying the man diagonally to her with a penetrating stare. "Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why," Cuddy repeated, "leave a very successful, I'm sure, law firm in the city where you were one of the principle owners, and come down to Princeton, New Jersey?"

Pausing briefly, she added questionably, "I'm assuming it is not for Dr. Wilson?"

Chuckling softly, John leaned up against the back of his chair, folded his clasped hands across his crossed legs, and fixed Cuddy with a small smile before he answered her.

"No it wasn't," he began, "…well, it wasn't ALL because of him." He paused, and then said, "I wasn't prepared to leave the firm, and then…"

At this, Cuddy's eyebrows rose, as she silently waited for an elaboration.

John smiled softly as he spoke the next five words. "…and then I met James."  
>"I was doing the back and forth commute from Princeton to New York for the past month, and I must say, sitting in bumper-to-bumper traffic is not exactly the way I like to spend my mornings five days a week," he finished out, with a small smile.<p>

"Quite understandable," Cuddy agreed.

"So, a little while ago," John continued, "the day after the Christmas party in fact, I told Mr. Perry that I wanted a commute closer to my sister's…I'm sure James told you about my sister's divorce…"

Cuddy shook her head. "He did not, but please, continue on…"

"…So I told him I wanted a commute closer to my sisters. Of course, I told him it would be temporary, but…now, I'm thinking…maybe not…"

"People do crazy things for love," Cuddy remarked softly.

John chuckled as his dark eyes twinkled. "Yes, they do," he remarked softly, "…Nick wasn't crazy about me leaving. He assumed my decision was not only because of my sister's problems, but he assumed I had met someone."

Cuddy's eyebrows went up again.

"…I told him it was because I wanted to help my sister out a little, which is true…and that the commute was getting to be a little rough," he said, "I just…left out some minor details," John finished out, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. "Yea…some minor detail, alright," she said, chuckling.

John cracked a small smile.

Cuddy straightened her posture as she sat up a little straighter on the couch. "Ok, I have to ask this, although I know it will not be a problem for you, but part of policy," she stated. "Are you okay with working with a female boss?

"Although you'll kind of be in your own department so you won't really have to report to me so often…"

"It's fine," John answered.

Cuddy smiled. "I knew it wasn't going to be problem for you."

She surveyed him with a serious look. "I assume you aren't doing this for the money?"

He shook his head. "No," he replied, glancing out the glass double doors when something white caught his eye. He saw House's head dart around from a corner, staring directly into the glass doors in Cuddy's office.

John had barely blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, House was gone. Turning to Cuddy with a small smile, with a small jerk of the head, he said, "I think we have an audience."

Very nonchalantly, Cuddy angled herself in a position so that she could see to the side of the column that was immediately before the clinic desk. She saw the back of Wilson's head and chuckled.  
>"I think your boyfriend is checking up on you," she teased.<p>

Outside Cuddy's office, Wilson's head turned, and he immediately blushed when he saw Cuddy staring at him. He saw Cuddy smirk and raise her eyebrows at him.

Swallowing, he turned his head. "She sees us," he told House, who limped over to Wilson.

"No she doesn't," House remarked, rolling his eyes, but immediately regretted saying those words as he leaned out from behind the column to see his girlfriend smirking at them through the glass doors of her office.

"I think someone's in trouble," Wilson remarked, as he saw the change in expression on House's face.

"Me? There's no way I'm the only one taking the heat for this," House retorted, turning to glance at him. "You were the one to agree to it."

"Yea, but it was your idea," Wilson told him, smirking, "And she's YOUR girlfriend…"

Two nurses who were behind the clinic main desk smirked to each other as they listened to the two doctors' conversation with remote interest, both of them staring curiously in House and Wilson's direction.

"You didn't have to follow me," House told Wilson, ignoring the last remark. "You just wanted to do it because it involved your boyfriend," he finished out, smiling wickedly as he stressed emphasis on the last word.

Wilson's face and neck immediately turned a bright shade of crimson, and he glanced down at the speckled tiled floor, taking a strong interest in the black tiny speckles that danced across the floor; meanwhile, the two nurses drew their heads together, occasionally shooting small smiles in the oncologist's direction as they discussed this new piece of gossip.

House smirked. "Wow! That's all it took to make you blush? If I knew it was going to be that easy, I wouldn't have tried so hard," House remarked, a smile curving upwards at the corners of his mouth.

The two nurse's, who had been softly giggling at the conversation that was transpiring right in front of them, suddenly stopped as they glanced past House and Wilson. "Um…Dr. House?"

House looked towards the nurse who spoke as she gestured with her head. He whipped around to see Cuddy standing with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face, as she clicked her tongue against her cheek.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy," he began in a falsely cheery voice. "Fancy seeing you here. I was just…" His eyes quickly scanned the dark oak counter of the desk that sat underneath the clinic entrance sign, "…going to fill in some clinic hours. Dr. Wilson here was just…assisting me…"

Chuckling softly at House's lame pathetic excuse, Cuddy couldn't help but let her eyes travel swiftly down his profile of his body, taking in his rumpled t-shirt and dark blue jeans, trying very hard to restrain herself from running her hands along the inside of his t-shirt, against his sleek toned abdominal muscles, while pressing her lips onto his mouth.

Licking her bottom lip, she said coyly, still with a smile on her face, "That was pathetic."

House limped closer to her. "You liked it," he said, knowingly. "And I would seriously stop trying to undress me with your eyes," he teased, locking eyes with her.

"It was pathetic," she repeated, ignoring the last part of his sentence, trying very hard to not let a smile creep upon her lips, although her eyes twinkled with absolute delight of the thoughts running swiftly through her mind.

"Your lips say no, but your eyes and body language tell me that-" House started to say, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence unless you want to be doing double clinic duty for a week!" Cuddy warned him dangerously.

House smirked. "Wow. You're rather sexy when you're pissed off and pregnant." He turned to Wilson. "What do you think, Jimmy?"

Wilson opened his mouth to speak, but Cuddy cut across him.

"Do not answer that, James," she told him, roughly. She turned back to House, and warned, "And I think THAT comment just earned you triple."

The two nurses smirked at each other and caught Wilson's eye as he moved back out of the verbal line of fire between House and Cuddy.

Cuddy however, saw him edging his way back, and she chuckled softly as a wicked grin crept upon her face. "Oh, you don't seriously think I'm going to let you get away with this, are you?"

Wilson stammered and turned a deeper shade of crimson. "N-No."

Cuddy chuckled, and snapped into administrator mode, fixing both doctors' with a stern look. "I was under the impression that I hired two doctors', not two undercover sleuths," she told both of them.

House smirked. "Ah, see what happens when I can be both?"

Ignoring him, Cuddy continued. "While your spying powers may be useful when you are Jason Bourne, you're not, so get back to work and quit stalking my interviewee!" And with that said, she turned on her heel and walked back towards her office, failing to notice that House's eyes were glued to her ass on the entire return trip to her office.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Thoughts? Think John is getting the job? Stay tuned.

And I did not bring up Stacy for nothing. She will come up again, especially since she works at John's old law firm, but not for a while.


	40. Chapter 40

Just wanted to clear up some continuity errors here: I wrote this chapter long before Cuddy's sister's name was revealed in the show and I didn't want to change it. (I believe I wrote it early 2011, might have been right before 'Bombshells' aired, don't remember…this fic has gone through so many revisions it's not even funny. haha). Anyway, in this fic, her sister's name is Katherine.

Also, my apologies for anyone who didn't want a mushy chapter because this is ALL good Huddy mushy fun. :D

**Chapter 40: **

At about five pm the same day of John Greene's interview, the double doors to Cuddy's office opened quietly, and shut softly a moment later. The soft light of the floor lamp cast a dim glow around the room, enhancing the oak wood desk, where the hospital administrator sat focused, typing away at her computer, as she occasionally glanced down at the 11x17 spreadsheet that was in front of her on the desk.

She was so focused on what was she was doing that she failed to notice the thud of a rubber sole tipped cane hitting the carpet as House made his way across the room to the desk.

Keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him, House noticed that her eyes looked tired and her face showed signs of exhaustion from the long work day.

"Hey," he said quietly, while keeping his eyes on her.

Startled, Cuddy jumped slightly, and tore her eyes away from the computer screen and towards the man who had her heart.

She smiled, happy to see him. "Hey," she said softly, letting her eyes travel swiftly down his face for a split second before moving back up to look into his eyes.

"You look tired," he commented as he sat down in one of two chairs that were in front of the desk, as he surveyed her closely.

Cuddy exhaled and took her hand off the mouse. "I am," she admitted softly, as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, exhaling softly..

"Then stop and let's go home," House replied, his eyes on her, ready to gauge her immediate reaction.

"I can't," she told him, shaking her head, "I have so much to do. I have to get things ready for the fundraiser party tomorrow night; I have a meeting to prepare for…I have –"

"Stop," House cut her off.

Opening her eyes, Cuddy fixed the man in front of her with a questionable look.

"You're pushing yourself, "House said, locking eyes with her. "Stop," he repeated again.

"Easier said than done," she muttered, casting her eyes back to the screen as her hand found the mouse again.

"You're taking on too many things in one day," House told her.

"Once again, easier said than done," she muttered.

Ignoring her last statement, House stood up and moved swiftly around the desk, so that he wasn't separated by the piece of furniture. Leaning on his cane, he said, "Everything that you are doing right now, you can do tomorrow. It'll still be here when you come back." He paused, waiting for her to say something.

When she didn't, he continued. "Remember what Joe said today," he said, gently.

He watched the mouse on the screen slowly freeze, and then very slowly, move up to the Close icon, and click it after saving the document. Once the Spreadsheet was closed, she shut down the computer.

"Happy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yep," House answered. "Now, if I hadn't come down here, you would have probably been still working on that for the next two hours," he stated knowingly.

"You don't know that," Cuddy stated, without turning towards him as she stood up after retrieving her black briefcase from underneath her desk.

House wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna bet?"

"No!" Cuddy said, as she started to pack up her things.

"Because you know I'm right," House stated.

While she was straightening up her desk, House moved her chair out from behind the desk and stood directly behind her. Leaning his cane on the edge of the desk, he placed both his hands low on her hips and spun her slowly around to face him.

"So, did he get the job?" he asked, referring to the interview that she conducted earlier that day.

Cuddy let a small grin form on her face before answering him. "I cannot discuss potential hires with my current employees," was all she said.

Smirking, House came within inches of her face. "I'll just have to call Wilson and ask him then," he said, as his light icy blue eyes traveled down her face, taking in her features.

"You do that then," she said, with a grin as she turned back around to continue tidying up her desk.

Grinning, House pressed up against her backside, palming her ass with his left hand, causing her to intake a breath and jump slightly.

"Greg! What are you doing?" she whispered, scolding him, "there are people out there!" She directed towards the glass doors where doctors' and nurses' were walking by. The last thing she wanted was to see her employees watching her butt get palmed in public.

"Having fun," replied House, as he lowered his mouth to the side of her collarbone and sucked lovingly, sweeping her raven black hair in front of her shoulder to expose the maximum amount of bare skin.

"Right now is not the time," she hissed under her breath, as she spun around to face him.

Chuckling softly, he silently admired the light pink flush that appeared on her cheeks when she got huffy.

She eyed him with an incredulous look. "What are you laughing at?" she stated in a low voice.

"Nothing," House lied quickly.

Cuddy gave a little snort of disgust and turned back to face her desk.

House smirked, letting his eyes travel down to her perfectly shaped ass.

"Stop looking at my ass," she chirped, without turning around.

He smirked, incredibly turned on by the fact that she knew what he would be doing when it involved a certain part of her body.

"You know, Dr. Cuddy," he began, in a low seductive growl, as he pressed up against her from behind, as he wrapped his arms around her middle and gently stroked her belly, "you anger is quite a turn-on for me."

Choosing not to respond, although a small smile crept upon her face, Cuddy ignored him, and continued to pack her briefcase.

A light knock caused Cuddy to look up and around at the double oak doors where Nurse Brenda was standing on the other side. Cuddy waved her in with a hand.

"Sorry to bother you Lisa, but your sister is on line two."

The head nurse watched as her boss's eyebrows shot up immediately.

"My sister?" Cuddy asked, as if she heard the nurse incorrectly as she fixed her with a questionable look.

Brenda nodded her head. "Line two," she confirmed, before turning and leaving the office, closing the door softly behind her.

"You sound surprised," House finally said, after a moment of silence, as he brought her chair back behind the desk so she could sit down.

"I am," she said, looking at him, and finally sitting down in her chair. "I mean she's my sister, but we don't talk that much, maybe once every six months just to catch up. We're both just so busy…"

"So…maybe now would be a good time to 'catch up'," House suggested.

Cuddy reached for the phone, clicking off the hold button, bringing the phone to her ear. "You sure you don't mind waiting?" she asked him.

House shook his head. "No, I'll just go back to my office…Come up when you're done…"

Cuddy nodded and turned her attention to the phone. "Lisa Cuddy speaking…hey Kate, what's up?"

Katherine Cuddy smirked from the other end of the line, and said, "Nothing much, big sis…or should I say 'baby momma'…"

Cuddy smiled warmly, immediately ready for this conversation. She chuckled softly as she said, "I'm guessing Mom told you?..."

She readjusted the phone against her shoulder, listening to her sister's overexcited response with a warm smile on her face. As she watched through her glass doors as House limped out of the clinic to go back up to his office, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to find him. Throwing her own thoughts aside, she refocused on her sister's voice through the phone, ready to fill her in on the past few months of her life.

* * *

><p>It was almost a quarter before seven when Cuddy made her way up to House's office. She had been on the phone with her sister for almost an hour, finally ending the conversation when she thought of House's reaction when he found out she was still at the hospital and not at home resting with her feet up.<p>

Upon entering the conference room, she saw House writing on the whiteboard in front of him, while Foreman was talking and Cameron was sitting at the glass table scanning over the contents of the manila folder that was in front of her.

Foreman immediately stopped, but Cuddy waved him on with her hand."Keep going, Foreman," she said, as she leaned up against the glass wall and folded her arms across her chest, surveying the man who had his back turned on them, "He does his best work when he's feeding off someone."

Upon hearing Cuddy's voice, House stopped writing, but didn't turn around. "Aren't you supposed to be home by now?" he told her, still facing the board.

"Well, I was," Cuddy replied, "but my sister wouldn't shut up."

Reaching into his pocket, House pulled out the car keys and tossed them lightly over to her, which she caught one-handed. "Go home," he said softly, locking eyes with her before moving his eyes down to her small protruding stomach.

"Are you-" she started to ask.

He shook his head. "Not until later. My patient just spiked a 104 degree fever and is having episodes of bloody diarrhea," House told her, returning his eyes back up to her face as he limped closer to her.

"I'll get someone to bring me home," he continued as if reading her mind. "Go home," he whispered so only she could hear, "you need your rest."

She swallowed and looked up into his icy blue eyes as they showed immediate concern for both her own body and for their child growing inside her womb.

"Okay," she whispered, bringing a hand to rest on her stomach, for just merely seconds ago, she had felt the baby within her stir from a light slumber.

House let his eyes travel down to her stomach for a split second, wanting to rest his hand over hers, ready to feel his son shifting in his mother's womb, but he didn't.

She seemed to pick up on his hesitation of showing such a personal moment in front of his team and moved forward so she could grab his hand without his team looking. Placing his hand on her belly, she watched his mouth curve upward into a small grin as he felt the child inside her womb kick against his hand.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, as he brought himself out of his thoughts. "I don't want to be here all night," he said, bringing his eyes back up to her face.

"Right," Cuddy said softly, "I'll leave the front unlocked." Turning away from him, she addressed his team. "Are you two coming tomorrow night to the New Year's Eve fundraiser?" she asked Cameron and Foreman, who both nodded.

"We won't be there till later," House commented.

Cuddy turned her head sharply towards him, surprised at his comment. "Care to tell me the reason behind that comment or are you just going to keep me guessing?"

House smirked. "Ever hear of never drinking on an empty stomach?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his statement as she turned back to Cameron and Foreman, and said, "Well, since Greg here said that we're making a late entrance, so be it."

Turning back to face House, she said, "Let me know when you're on your way."

He nodded. "Remember what we talked about," he told her quietly.

She responded with a curt nod of the head, and did likewise with the other two doctors' in the room.

As she stepped out of the conference room, Cuddy turned back and saw House facing the board again, his mind reeling of possibilities for his sick patient. She smiled to herself as she thought how brilliant that man could be, yet be so afraid to open up to the world and show a side of himself that is non-egotistical and genuine.

* * *

><p>After kicking her shoes off upon returning home, Cuddy went into the bathroom that was just off the master bedroom, and turned the water on to fill up the two-person Jacuzzi tub that sat next to the shower. Changing out of her work clothes, and stripping naked, she climbed into the tub, letting the warm water bring a sense of relaxation after a long stressful work day, as she slowly submerged her body under the warm water.<p>

Cuddy placed both her hands on her stomach, which was growing with every week she progressed in her pregnancy. Now that she was slightly more than halfway through her pregnancy at 21 and a half weeks, she noticed that her belly button was making the transformation from an 'innie' to an 'outie'.

Gently stroking the middle of her belly, she leaned her head back against the cushioned headrest and closed her eyes, taking a deep relaxing breath through her lungs, trying to ignore the ache that was going through her lower back, sustained from sitting all day. Releasing her breath, she continued to rub her slightly rounded stomach with her fingertips.

She had to admit, Parker was right. Yes she loved her job and it always took priority, but right now that was slowly changing as her life took a new crossroad. Now that she was on the way to becoming a mother, there were certain things that she had to not necessarily give up, but cut back on in order to succeed in her part of motherhood.

Cuddy's thoughts shifted to her younger sister. Kate and her were close when they were younger, being just five years apart in age. Right before they graduated college, however, they seemed to be content with going their separate ways, talking occasionally and only seeing each other over break during holidays; hence, it was Thanksgiving Lisa's sophomore year of medical school when she brought Greg over for the first time.

While her parents' pleasantly enjoyed his company, Kate was less than happy at her sisters' choice of a boyfriend. "You just watch. He's going to end up knocking you up and then ditching you for some other 'Flavor of the Hour'," Kate had once said. Other than that one, Lisa didn't hear Kate vocalize her opinions much, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she wasn't fond of her sister's choice.

Recalling her earlier phone conversation, Lisa wasn't even quite sure if her sister even knew who she was dating. If Kate did, she would have certainly brought it up. But then again, Kate did know that her sister was pregnant, so she would have to know. Maybe she just didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. There were a thousand reasons, Cuddy thought, why her sister may not have wanted to bring up Gregory House; it's tough to pinpoint just one reason.

Cuddy was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the bathroom door open. Opening her eyes, she saw House's outline in the doorway.

"Hey," she whispered, looking at him as he advanced further into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Silently, giving her a small loving smile, House stripped naked and laid his cane down next to the Jacuzzi. As he carefully climbed into the warm water, Cuddy leaned forward to give him room to sit down behind her. Once he had submerged the lower half of his body underneath the water, he reached forward and laid a hand on her hip, guiding her back down towards him.

She settled herself in between his legs and leaned back against his bare chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, gathering her close in front of his body.

"Hi," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe as he slowly traced her skin with his lips all the way to her collarbone. His arms were wrapped around her waist; his hands gently stroking her stomach.

"How's your patient?" she asked him, lolling her head back as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Better," House replied, still lazily grazing his lips over her collarbone, while he inhaled, getting lost in her scent.

Suddenly, he stopped, bringing his mouth away from her collarbone, as his eyes got wide.

She craned her neck to look up at him. 'What's wrong?" she asked, vaguely curious as to why he stopped so abruptly.

He brought a finger to his lips, and took her hand in his own, placing it on her stomach.

"Nothing," he whispered, smiling shyly as he moved his hand beside hers on her stomach. A second later, they both felt their son give two kicks.

Cuddy's breath hitched in her throat as she felt tears come to her eyes. "Greg…" she whispered, as she moved her other hand up to wipe away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

Smiling softly, House moved his mouth to her ear. "I love you," he whispered quietly.

Turning her body slightly to face him, she moved her hand up to caress the scruff on his chin. "I love you too, Greg," she whispered, as her voice strained, as she choked up with emotion partly due to the pregnancy hormones raging through her body.

Cupping her cheek with both of his hands, he stared into her eyes as his thumb and forefinger grazed along her cheekbones, wiping her tears away that were falling silently from her eyes.

"Shhh," he whispered, as he touched his lips to hers, catching her in the kind of soft kiss that left her breathless every time. She gave in, opening her mouth wider so his tongue could slip in.

They kissed fervidly for a few moments; their tongues dancing in unison, caressing one another's as they explored each other's mouths delicately.

Moving his hand down past her stomach underneath the water, House gently spread her legs apart with his hand. She turned so she was facing him, on her knees as her hands ran through his hair, fisting his grey locks between her fingertips.

Without breaking apart from her lips, House thrust two fingers inside her, causing her entire body to jerk as she cried out, feeling an orgasm overtake her.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt her body shake as the excitement sent her over the edge.

After about a minute, House broke off the kiss, bringing his hand back up. Wordlessly, he mentioned for Cuddy to stand up.

Slightly confused, she compiled. Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, House slowly stood up and brought a finger to her lips.

Standing in the tub with the water reaching just below the middle of his thigh, House wrapped an arm around Cuddy, pulling her as close to his wet naked body as he could, and engulfed her lips in another passionate kiss.

"How many people," he murmured against her mouth, "can say that they have seen their boss naked and still live to tell it?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Not many," she admitted.

"Mhmm," House said lazily, as he kissed her again, "I'd say slim to none," he joked, as he caressed the underside of her belly. "What'd ya say we split this joint and go eat?"

At this, Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And in plain English, that means what exactly?" she asked, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands caressing her stomach.

Grazing his lips along her collarbone and tenderly kissing her skin, he murmured, "Or we can just stay here…"

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm cold."

House chuckled, as he stared into her eyes. "Well, you're naked, so what'd you expect?" he teased.  
>He carefully climbed out of the tub and then helped Cuddy to do the same. They dried each other off and after House hung the two towels on the rack, he wrapped Cuddy up in a fresh soft dry towel.<p>

"Better?" he asked, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yup," she answered him, with a satisfying smile on her face.

Placing a finger underneath her chin, thus forcing her to look up at him, House grinned and teased, "Told ya I was still a stud."

"Mhmm," Cuddy said, placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "You're my stud."

House growled in approval and engulfed her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, he broke apart and limped over to his shirt and fished out an orange bottle from the breast pocket.

Unscrewing the cap, he tilted his head back and popped a handful of Vicodin into his mouth.

Cuddy stared at him with a confused expression on her face. "Why the hell did—" she started to berate him.

She was silenced when House limped back over to where she was standing and placed his index finger over her lips.

"So I can do this!" He placed his left hand underneath her butt cheek and started to lift her up. She got the hint and wrapped her legs around him and swung her arms around his neck

Using the wall for guidance, House moved towards the door that connected to Cuddy's bedroom.

Once he stepped through it, he leaned against the door frame. Tracing Cuddy's features with his eyes, he moved his free hand to rest on her stomach, rubbing it with his palm. Resting his head against hers, he caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Without breaking apart from her, House pushed himself lightly off the wall with Cuddy still wrapped possessively around him, and ventured towards the bed.

Yanking back the covers, House set Cuddy down on her back on the bed. She responded by wrapping her hand around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

He carefully climbed on top of her, his mouth crashing down upon hers possessively.

"You sure we're doctors' and not an immature teenage couple?" Cuddy joked, tracing his face with her eyes as their mouth's finally separated.

"Mhmm…" House murmured, as he moved his mouth down to suck lovingly on her neck. "Dunno…"

House stopped as he was startled by the ringing of his phone as it sounded throughout the bedroom.

"Don't pick it up," murmured Cuddy from beneath him as she closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his lips on her skin.

"It might be the team," House muttered, as he continued to plant tiny kisses lazily along her collarbone. Very reluctantly, he rolled off of her and limped to where his phone was in his jacket pocket.

Pulling it out, he stared at the screen. "Wilson," he read aloud the word that illuminated the screen.

"He got the job," Cuddy suddenly said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"What?"

"John. He got the job," she repeated.

House raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Cuddy nodded, her eyes open as she looked over at him with a smile on her face. "Mhmm…"

"Well, in that case…," House began, as he set the phone down and worked his way back over to where his naked boss was eagerly waiting for him, her curly raven black hair fanned out around her, and eased himself down on top of her once more, "…where were we?"

* * *

><p>Yup... definitely mushy... Glad John got the job?<p>

There wil be some major interaction between House and Kate (Cuddy's younger sister) in the near future so stay tuned.


	41. Chapter 41

******Chapter 41:**

The next morning, on Wednesday, as House and Cuddy were on their way out the door, Cuddy's cell phone rang. Fishing quickly through her purse, she found her Blackberry and looked at the unknown number that illuminated across her screen before hitting a button.

"Lisa Cuddy," she said into the receiver as she made her way past House and towards the blue convertible that she held the keys for in her other hand.

"Lisa, it's John Greene. Hope I didn't call you at a bad time."

"Not at all. It's fine," Cuddy answered him, as she shifted the phone between her shoulder and ear in order to toss the keys that she held in her hand over to House, "What can I do for you?"

"You said you would show me around the hospital before I unpack my stuff in the office?" John reminded her gently.

"Oh right," Cuddy remembered, as she shut the passenger door after climbing in, "I should be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes…want to meet in my office at about 9:45?"

"That's perfect, Lisa," said John into the phone, "See you then."

"Great John. See you in a bit," Cuddy said, before disconnecting the call and throwing the phone back in her purse that sat in between her legs at her feet.

"Wow. First day on the job and he's already calling the head honcho," House said sarcastically as he turned in his seat to look as he backed out of the driveway.

"Shut up, Greg," Cuddy told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm giving him a tour before he gets settled."

"Why doesn't he just have his boyfriend give him a tour?"

"Because," Cuddy said, somewhat heatedly, "that's not appropriate!"

"You never gave ME a tour when I started," House whined, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's because you never asked for one," Cuddy shot at him through gritted teeth. "And plus you've worked in hospitals before this one, so you didn't need one."

House snorted. "Yea, that's right. John has the experience of working at the hair salon, so he probably needs all the assistance he can get," he sneered.

Cuddy's eyes flashed in remote anger. "For god's sake Greg, can you just shut UP?" she exclaimed, looking around at him briefly, her eyes wild. After she was satisfied, she looked away from him once more, exhaled in frustration, and rested her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes and resting her left hand on top of her belly as her fingers of her left hand drummed against the material of her dress.

House fell silent, focusing on driving. After a somewhat uncomfortable few moments of silence, he said quietly, "…okay, something's bothering you, what's up?"

She shrugged. "I have a headache and my back hurts," she told him, with her eyes still closed.

House exhaled, his eyes still focused on the road, knowing the woman next to him was not telling him everything that was bothering her. "That's not it," he deduced. He paused and then began again, this time in a softer tone of voice, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, as she opened her eyes and stared out the window, not looking over in his direction..

House waited patiently for her to say something more. When she didn't, he gently prodded. "Lisa…c'mon, talk to me," he said quietly.

He waited patiently for a few seconds to pass, and then,

"…It's my sister…," Cuddy began

'Kate?" House asked in surprise. That was the last thing he had expected to come out of her mouth.

She nodded, still staring out the window. "..She's coming tonight."

Without saying anything quite yet, House first shot her a side glance before turning his attention to the road once more. "And that bothers you why?" he inquired, dubiously.

Cuddy turned her head towards him before rambling on. "Apparently she's dating some guy in my ER department…I mean I don't know him but I'm sure I've seen him at one point because I probably hired him…and I –"

"-Still didn't answer my question, " House interrupted.

Exhaling slowly, Cuddy closed her eyes again briefly before answering him, and hoping that this blatant piece of information was just going to roll off his back as everything else did.

"Kate hates you, Greg."

"Wow," House exclaimed sarcastically," yea…that's not harsh at all..."

Cuddy snorted in disgust, choosing not to add to his comment. "…I mean, she obviously knows that we're dating—"

"Did she say that?" House interjected sharply.

"No, but…" Cuddy exhaled in defeat, "but…she clearly knows because…I assume mom would have told her because she obviously knows about my pregnancy…and I just think that she would have found out that you're the father…and I just…" She broke off midsentence as she tried to verbalize what she was thinking.

Meanwhile, House had stopped at a light that had just turned red. Turning to face Cuddy, he took her hand in his own and waited until he had her full attention before beginning to speak.

"You need to stop worrying," he began sincerely, "…so what if your sister doesn't like me? I can play nice…"

"Um, no you can't," she told him.

When she still seemed unconvinced, he gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand, which he still held firmly in his own, while ignoring her last objection.

"Lisa," he began, "I don't know what I did for you to think that your sister doesn't like me, but I can assure you, you can really stop worrying."

He focused his attention on the road again as the light turned green.

"Yea okay," Cuddy began sarcastically, "Why don't I just get out my magic fairy dust, and sprinkle some on me in the hopes that we are all going to get along and be one big happy family just because you've ASSURED me that everything's going to be okay—"

"Look," House interrupted her, "If she seriously has a problem with us being together again, she's just going to have to suck it up and deal with it." Since he was looking out his window to see if it was clear to switch lanes, he failed to catch Cuddy's immediate reaction to what he had just said to her.

Turning her head sharply towards him, Cuddy's eyes narrowed as she exclaimed, "Greg, this is my SISTER you're talking about! Don't you DARE tell her to just 'suck it up'!"

House shook his head. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. "…I didn't mean that," he replied, a few seconds later as he focused on the road, not looking in her direction.

Cuddy merely snorted in disgust as she went back to staring out the window, not saying anything to him.

After an uncomfortable few minutes of silence, she exhaled slowly and turned to face him. "…Sorry, it's just…I shouldn't have lashed out at you," she murmured.

Choosing not to respond immediately, House set his jaw and continued to stare out at the road.

"You're scared shitless about not only seeing your sister but also her reaction so you're taking it out on me, whether you mean to or not," he suddenly said after a few minutes of terse silence.

Cuddy bit her lip, unsure of what he was getting at.

"…You need to face that fear," he added quietly.

As she mulled over his words, Cuddy knew that he was right, even though she did not want to admit it.

Feeling tears sting at the corner's of her eyes, she looked anywhere but at him, as she blinked to stop the tears but they came anyway, trailing slowly down her cheeks.

Saying nothing, House turned the car into the hospital's main entrance with one hand on the steering wheel while his other hand reached out and grasped Cuddy's hand, squeezing it gently; a gesture that was so simple, yet to the woman sitting next to him, it spoke volumes.

Continuing to caress the back of her hand but still without saying a word, House pulled the convertible into the parking spot that was marked 'Dean of Medicine' and turned off the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Wiping her eyes still without looking at him or saying anything, Cuddy unbuckled her seatbelt and bent down to retrieve mascara from her purse for a quick touchup.

Withdrawing a tissue from the driver's side door pocket, House gently took Cuddy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face towards him. Wordlessly, he cleaned her face of both running mascara and shed tears.

After he was done, he moved his hand up to caress the smooth skin on her cheek. Very softly and tenderly, he brushed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to flutter softly closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her own.

After he pulled back, House gave her a lingering once over with his eyes. "Finish your make-up," he told her quietly.

Swallowing, she tore her eyes away from him without recognition.

House watched her as she reapplied her mascara. After sticking the mascara back in her purse, Cuddy looked at him once more.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He smiled as he opened his car door, ready to exit. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>sorry it was short... :( But there was meaty stuff in it. The supposed tension between Kate (Lisa's sister...yes I know her name is not Kate in the show but like I said, I wrote this long before the name was revealed and I didn't feel like changing it), and House is eventually going to play out.<p>

The New Years Eve party is going to be a couple chapters, by the way...starting from the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: **

That same day around half past six in the evening, while everyone was on their way to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Forty-fifth Annual New Year's Eve Extravaganza, there were two doctors' still getting ready for the big event and were not even close to being in a hurry.

Letting the warm water run off his body, Gregory House enjoyed the feeling of standing underneath the shower head in the Cuddy residence, while a pair of soapy hands washed his backside.

"Do you do personal massages, too?" he joked.

"I usually charge a fee, but for you it's free," Cuddy teased him, as she moved her hands down to wash behind his thighs.

She squealed loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the shower as House suddenly turned around and palmed her butt cheek with his hand.

Engulfing her lips hungrily in a wet sloppy kiss, House grinned against her mouth. "I like things when they're free," he murmured, as his tongue moved along the insides of her mouth.

Sliding his hand slowly down her wet naked body, he stopped at her breasts, teasing her erect nipple with his fingertip and later latching on with his tongue as he lowered his head down, causing a low groan to erupt from deep in Cuddy's throat as she moaned with pleasure.

Taking some soap in his two hands, House gently started to wash the front of her body, starting with her arms, moving to her perky, full breasts, and then to her baby bump, caressing every inch of her body to make sure she was clean.

Once he was finished, they reversed roles once more, as Cuddy finished what she was doing before House took over.

When she was done, House wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Standing underneath the shower head, he repeatedly brushed his lips over and over again against hers.

"I love you, Greg," Cuddy whispered after they broke apart, as she inhaled the aftermath scent of the soap she had used on him.

Resting his forehead against hers, House tucked a strand of wet, loose curly black hair behind her ear.

Gazing into her dark green-gray eyes, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

"We should get ready. Don't want to miss our reservations," he said, reluctantly, as he traced his lips against her collarbone.

A short time later, House helped Cuddy out of the shower. Cuddy towel dried her hair after drying herself off.

"You still won't tell me where we're going?" she called out to House, who had gone into the bedroom to get his shirt.

"Nope," he called back to her, as he started to change into his newly-ironed button-down white dress shirt.

After pulling his pants on, he limped back into the bathroom to tidy up his facial hair.

"But I can assure you," he began, as he washed his face before taking out his razor and crème, "you will not be disappointed."

Chuckling to herself at House's opinionated attitude, Cuddy said nothing and continued to curl her hair into soft and thick bouncy curls.

Once that was done, she wandered into the bedroom and got dressed.

The simple black strapless maternity gown from Figure 8 Maternity that she had chosen to wear was simple, yet elegant, showing off her voluptuous breasts, her toned arm and back muscles, and her round baby bump.

After applying her make-up and putting earrings, and a bracelet on, she turned to go into the bathroom to ask House for his assistance in helping with her necklace, but there was no need since she saw him standing in the doorway with his shirt halfway buttoned and his mouth slightly gaped opened as he stared.

"What?" she said, her eyebrows raised at his expression.

He shook his head, unable to formulate what was going through his head at the moment, as he stared in awe of the beauty of the woman standing in front of him, the curve of her belly and her hips accented through the dress material.

"I'm assuming the reason as to why you're stunned into silence is a good thing?" she said coyly, as she walked up to him.

"Can you put this on for me?" she asked him, handing him the necklace he had given her for Christmas before turning around and sweeping her black curly hair up away from her neck.

Still in awe, House took the necklace from her and clasped it together around her neck. After that was done, he let his hands travel down her body as he bent his head down, his mouth making contact with her bare collarbone.

Gathering her close to his body in front of him, he whispered in her ear, "You look absolutely positively stunning."

"…and you're glowing," he added happily.

Beaming, Cuddy was silent for a moment, enjoying House's lips against her skin. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. Turning around to face him, she finished buttoning his shirt and then began to work on tying his black bow tie.

Once that was done, she reached up with her hand, cupping his jaw line as her fingers caressed his newly-trimmed scruff. "You're going to behave tonight, right?" she asked him, sincerely.

House smirked, knowing she was going to ask that. She always does. "Don't I always?" he told her, bashfully.

Smiling shyly, Cuddy said, "Because since you ARE dating the head honcho, your actions reflect on me…" she told him, letting her words trail off for effect, letting him formulate for himself what she wasn't voicing aloud.

House wrapped his arms around her. "Oh relax, preggo," he told her, "I'll be nice…"

"You say that now…" Cuddy snorted.

Chuckling to himself at her reluctance, House lightly guided his thumb repeatedly over her hip bone through the dress material. "You always doubt me," he joked as his light icy blue eyes twinkled as he gazed lovingly into her gray-green ones.

"There's a reason for that," she said coyly, still keeping her hand on his jaw line. Standing up slightly on her tiptoes, she drew him in for a kiss, in which he immediately responded to by pulling her as close as he could as their mouths connected; their tongues caressing each others' lovingly with ignited passion.

Very reluctantly, House broke off the kiss after a few moments', grabbed his cane from off the edge of the bed with one hand and took Cuddy's hand in the other, leading her out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Walking into the door of Lahiere's Restaurant, an American and French eatery located in the heart of Princeton, House limped up to the maitre'd podium as Cuddy appeared right beside him.<p>

"Good evening," the hostess behind the podium said to them brightly. "Do you have a reservation?"

"It's under 'HOUSE' for two," House said, in a gruff voice.

Consulting the book of reservations in front of her on the podium, the hostess smiled up at them. "…Yes, follow me please." She grabbed two menus from a shelf underneath the podium and motioned for House and Cuddy to follow her.

House placed his hand on the middle of Cuddy's bare upper back as they followed the woman to their table.

Twenty minutes later, House laid his fork down on his plate, which had a small remainder of the yellow fin tuna appetizer he and Cuddy had shared.

"Not bad right?" he said as he took as sip of his Johnny Walker black on the rocks, before wiping his lips with a peach colored linen napkin.

Cuddy smiled at him, as her eyes traveled swiftly down his face. "Check plus in my book so far," she commented.

House chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "You're body language tells me that comment translates to sex later," he quipped.

Leaning forward, Cuddy captured his lips in a soft kiss. "Why must everything to men translate into something sexual?" she mused, once they had broken apart.

"Dunno," House muttered, as he gazed into her eyes, getting lost in them. "It's just how we are…"

At this, Cuddy merely snorted with quiet laughter as she said coyly, "I LOVE how mature you're being right now."

Before House had a chance to respond, a waiter came over to take the rest of the order.

House ordered the Lamb Shank with a side of Russet fries with Lahiere's own homemade ketchup, while

Cuddy had the mixed baby lettuce salad appetizer for her dinner with a side of grilled asparagus.

Once the waiter had written down their order and walked away, Cuddy reached down for her purse, which sat at her feet.

"I thought I felt my phone vibrate," she said, as she looked through her purse. Finding her phone and pulling it out, she saw there were two missed calls from her sister, along with one text message also from Kate saying "WHERE ARE YOU?" all in capital letters.

Chuckling to herself, she looked back over at House. "It's Kate," she told him, "She wants to know where I am…I should probably call her…"

House waved his arm, signaling her that it was okay with him that she excused herself and took the call.

"Go…I'll still be here…"

Giving him an apologetic smile, Cuddy stood up and grabbed her purse, as she headed towards the ladies' room.

* * *

><p>Standing in the hospital lobby, which had miraculously been transformed into a ballroom-like atmosphere, with a huge wooden dance floor and a stage, which held a five-piece band, Kate Cuddy was thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with Matthew Gomez, her boyfriend who worked as an attending in PPTH's ER department, and his boss, Dr. Charles Porter.<p>

Showing a remarkable resemblance to her sister Lisa, Kate Cuddy was about half an inch taller but still with the raven curly black hair that they both seemed to inherit from their mother, Beth.

Her boyfriend Matthew Gomez knew from the second he laid eyes on her that she was a Cuddy sister, and he also knew that just by seeing how sharp and sexy Lisa was, he knew Kate couldn't be any different; and he was right.

Feeling her phone vibrate in the clutch that she held in her hand, Kate pardoned the interruption and retrieved her phone.

Matt leaned over and looked as the name 'LISA' flashed across the screen of the phone.

"You going to answer?"

Kate nodded, excused herself from him and Dr. Porter, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Where the hell are you, Lisa?" she demanded, once she had gotten out of earshot of the loud noises and joyous celebration of the beginning New Year's Eve festivities.

Lisa Cuddy chuckled at the tone of her sister's voice. "Nice to hear from you too, Kate," she said, sarcastically.

"Ever since I got here, I must have gotten about twenty people asking me where you were and when you were showing up," Kate told her sister.

"See, this is why I hate being the big cheese," Cuddy joked, "…if you're not at your own event, people assume you're either not coming because you just don't feel like it or something is seriously wrong, and they keep bugging you…

At this, Kate chuckled. "Sucks being the head honcho, eh? Having to say yes to all those obligations…I guess that's why they pay you the big bucks." She paused. "So where are you?"

Choosing not to say anything for a moment, Cuddy quietly sucked in a breath, knowing full well that what she was about to say was either going to give her sister Kate the left-out pieces to the puzzle or confirm what she already knew.

"…Out to dinner," Lisa finally said, preparing herself for the worst.

Silence fell on the other end. Then finally, after what seemed like ages, Kate spoke, her voice noticeably devoid of all emotion as she spoke the two words that utterly disgusted her.

"…with Greg…"

Hearing the sudden coldness in her sister's voice, Lisa Cuddy winced, feeling a sudden sharp pain in her heart. Closing her eyes, she exhaled gradually. "Kate…" she began slowly.

Kate refused to back down. "Are you with him?" she demanded of her sister.

Keeping her eyes closed, Lisa silently counted to three before answering. "Yes," she whispered.

She heard Kate snort and give a small chuckle of disgust a moment later. "…you know, when Mom showed me the article about your accident in November, there was one tiny thing I couldn't wrap my head around, and it was _him_!"

She continued on, her voice getting lower, perhaps, her sister thought, because there were people around her.

"I thought it was just a one-time thing," Kate continued, "but when I was informed that you two have been together for quite some time before the accident even happened…I would have thought, Lisa, after what happened back in Michigan, when he just left without telling you ANYTHING, that would have followed you head instead of your heart."

Choosing not to say anything, partly due to the fact that if she had opened her mouth, Cuddy would scream at her sister; instead she exhaled slowly to compose herself, as she ignored the stabbing pain that spread through her chest as she heard the harsh words spoken by her sister.

When she did speak, however, her voice had changed tone drastically from understanding and level to harsh and bitter angry. "First of all, Kate," she stated through gritted teeth, "HE has a name…it's Greg…and second of all, this is the father of my CHILD who we are talking about, so I'd appreciate it if you would give him the respect he deserves—"

"The respect he DESERVES?" Kate exclaimed, cutting her sister off. "Lisa, he has to EARN my respect and so far, going by my book, he fucked it up twenty years ago!"

As she stood in the bathroom of the restaurant, Lisa Cuddy's eyes flashed angrily as she clutched the phone up by her ear as she listened to her sister's jarring words repeatedly wound her.

"Don't you think Greg's changed from all those years ago, Kate?" Lisa whispered in a hurt voice.

Swallowing, Kate then realized how much of an affect her words had on her sister.

"And Kate," Lisa added, as her voice began to get strained, "this is not twenty years ago, this is now…give Greg a chance, Kate, please…for me…please…"

Feeling her heart shatter as she listened to her sister's upset voice on the other end of the phone, Kate just simply stood there, as she heard her sister's pain-filled voice as she pleaded.

"Lisa…" she finally whispered, "Stop…I shouldn't said those things. I'm sorry…"

"Damn pregnancy hormones," she heard her sister murmur.

Suppressing a chuckle, Kate said, "Ah, the joys of pregnancy."

Lisa chuckled as she grabbed a paper towel from the silver dispenser tacked onto the wall to wipe her face with. "Doesn't get any better," she teased, "Listen, Kate, I'm going to go…Greg probably thinks I fell in or something…"

Kate laughed. "Yea, I should probably go too. Matt is probably looking for me."

"Oh-so his name is Matt?" Lisa interrupted, joking.

"Oh shut up," Kate told her, chuckling. "…I can't wait to see you later, Lisa. I miss you…"

Smiling shyly, Lisa brought her hand up to rub her stomach, for she had just felt her son kick within her womb.

"I miss you too, Kate," she said softly.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Cuddy was sitting back at the table. While she was gone, House had the waiter hold their food until she got back.<p>

"What, did you fall in?" House joked, once she had sat down.

She gave him an apologetic smile, but didn't say anything.

House took that gesture to mean yes, something did happen but she was not ready to share with him. Yet.

"You should eat," he said, maintaining a soft tone as he looked at her. He consulted his watch as he said, "It's almost 8:30."

Agreeing, Cuddy began to dig into her salad while House cut a piece of his lamb shank and took a bite.

"This is phenomenal!" he praised, after swallowing.

Cuddy chuckled as she shook her head. "You say that with every cut of meat…"

"No, but this is different," he reassured her.

She merely let out a forced chuckle and went back to her meal.

After a few minutes of silence, House asked in a soft voice, "Are you okay?" after noticing she wasn't really eating much.

Looking up from cutting a piece of her asparagus, Cuddy stared at him. "I'm _fine_," she told him, softly but firmly.

House gazed at her a few seconds without saying anything, although his mind was in overdrive. He knew she was lying. Something had just occurred in the bathroom moments ago that set her over the edge, although he wasn't quite sure what it entailed.

"Are you sure—" he started again.

"I told you, Greg. I'm _fine_," she hissed at him softly through gritted teeth, beginning to get inpatient.

Debating whether he should wait and deal with it later or confront it presently, he didn't want her to get any more agitated than she clearly was already, so he decided to let it go for the time being. "Okay," he said, in a semi-convincing tone, "but clearly something's bothering you…"

Cuddy exhaled softly, laid down her knife and fork on her plate and fixed him with a piercing stare. "…Just drop it, okay Greg?" she said to him, exasperated, "I'll tell you _later_," she stressed.

All he could do was nod and look back down, resuming his dinner, while his mind was mulling over all the possibilities that could have agitated the woman in front of her, regarding her own sister.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Since I wrote this chapter, Lahiere's Resturant in Princeton closed. Shame.


	43. Chapter 43

…and now, a continuation of the New Years Eve party…a LOT of stuff happening in this chapter...so, pay attention. :D

**Chapter 43:**

As Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy were making their way across the parking lot to the front lobby of the hospital, Katherine Cuddy was standing at one end of the makeshift bar waiting for a refill of her and Matt's drinks that she had ordered moments ago.

Once the bartender had handed her two glasses, one of vodka-tonic on the rocks with lime and the other a glass of Chardonnay, she made her way back over to where her boyfriend was standing.

"Thanks," Matt said, kissing her on the lips as he took the vodka tonic out of her hand.

As he took a long sip, his eyes scanned the room, looking for his buddy Nick who he worked nights with in the ER department. Failing to locate his friend, Matt's eyes suddenly fell on the couple who had just walked in the lobby entrance.

He nudged Kate with his free arm. "Look who just walked in."

As she looked up, Kate Cuddy's jaw slacked open. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, as she stared at her sister from across the room.

Matt chuckled at her reaction as he caressed her bare arm. "Is that a good 'Oh my god' or a bad one?" he joked, as he went to take another sip of his drink, as he glanced at her.

Kate was about to answer when suddenly, she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man who was standing beside her sister.

"Wow," Matt started to say, "I don't think I've ever seen someone's facial expression change so drastically in the time span of under five seconds," he teased to her.

Kate didn't respond.

"Hey. Kate." Matt whispered, "What's up?"

Shaking her head, Kate mumbled, "It's a long story."

"Well," Matt told her, "we have all night…"

Kate exhaled, and turned her body to face him. "Let's just say that when someone from your past who you don't like shows up again, feelings tend to resurface," she told him as she watched from the corner of her eye as her sister was stopped by various employees as she and House made their way into the lobby.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Matt said slowly, "Wait…I don't understand. Do you and House have a history that I don't know about?"

Kate laughed. "God no!" she exclaimed. "I was referring to my sister twenty five years ago!"

His mouth dropping open, Matt stared at his girlfriend, lost for words. "Wait…wait…so the rumor's true then?" he demanded lightly.

The younger Cuddy sister shot him a quizzed look, cocking one eyebrow slightly. "And what rumor would that be?" she inquired.

Shaking his head in awe, Matt could not believe that the woman in front of him could not possibly know of the rumor involving her own sister that has been circulating around the halls of Princeton Plainsboro for ages.

"The rumor," he started, and then paused for effect. "That your sister and House were a 'thing' (he made parentheses with his two fingers) back at Michigan."

Immediately, Kate's mouth dropped open. "That's a rumor?" she exclaimed, staring widely at him.

"Surprised you didn't know," Matt said nonchalantly, as he chuckled softly at her reaction.

"Matt, I work over at Princeton General, not here…so how would I know the gossip here if you don't tell me?" she asked, after taking a sip of her wine. "Although, I could always ask Lisa…"

Matt smiled, agreeing with her. "Agreed," he replied, as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "…so it's true then?"

"Yep," she told him, smirking.

She watched as his eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep," Kate responded again.

"Wow," was all Matt said.

"So," Kate said as she moved closer to him, "You going to tell all your buddies here that you got confirmation from an unnamed source?" she muttered, as she moved in to kiss him on the lips.

After they broke apart, Matt chuckled lightly as he gave her a lingering once over with his eyes. "Maybe," he said coyly, as he melted her with his gaze.

"Yea, well, you didn't hear it from me," Kate told him, before placing both her hands on either side of the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him closer towards her. "Although a juicy rumor like that has bound to get you some publicity if they knew your girlfriend spilled the beans."

Grinning, Matt placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her to him. "Duly noted," he replied, cheekily.

* * *

><p>House and Cuddy finally made it to the bar, after about fifteen minutes of greetings from employees and co-workers.<p>

"Johnny Walker black on the rocks with a splash of water," House told the bartender, who nodded before turning his attention to Cuddy.

"Just a water," she said. "Thank you."

Once the bartender had gone, Cuddy looked over at House. "You ARE going to behave tonight, right?" she asked him, for the second time that night.

"Yes_,_" he stressed, as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear with his thumb. "Why do you always doubt me?" he whispered, as he traced her jaw line with his thumb and forefinger.

Cuddy was about to respond but found her breath to hitch in her throat, as it always did when he looked at her the way he was right now.

"Don't worry," he continued, reassuring her before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll play nice."

Cuddy smiled shyly once they had broken apart. "God, I hope so."

Before she could say anything more, a voice said, "About time you two showed up!"

Turning, Cuddy saw Wilson and John standing there, both of whom were dressed in black suits, each with a drink in hand.

"Hey guys!" Cuddy exclaimed, before warmly embracing the two men separately in a hug.

"Great party," John commented. "You look good by the way, Lisa," he complimented her, after giving her a swift glance.

"Thanks," Cuddy said.

"What," House complained, as he slipped an arm around Cuddy's waist, "no compliment for me? Am I chopped liver?"

John smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. Didn't realize I left you out…How about this…my Greg, you are looking awfully handsome tonight…"

Cuddy had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter as House frowned and chose to ignore her.

"Okay, stop," he said, melodramatically, "I feel like I just got hit on by a gay guy!"

John chuckled as Wilson almost choked on his drink. "You asked for it," he joked.

House looked at Wilson, who was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. "Did you just SNORT?" he demanded, as a wicked grin came upon his lips.

Wilson blushed after realizing he had let out a tiny snort just moments ago in the midst of his laughter.

"N-No," he lied horribly.

Cuddy slapped House's arm. "Greg!" she scolded.

"What?" House asked her, playing dumb.

Rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore the man standing beside her, Cuddy focused on John Greene.

"So how was your fist day on the job?" she asked her newly-hired employee.

John took a sip of his drink before answering her. "It was good…just did some deskwork, trying to settle in…you know…"

"My employees didn't scare you off yet, did they?" Cuddy joked.

"Not yet," replied John as he grinned at her.

"Really? That's SO unlike them," she replied without so much as a beat.

John smirked. "I'll be sure to watch my back," he told her grinning.

As Cuddy was about to respond, the room fell silent as the band ceased playing. Brenda Lewis, the hospital's head nurse and Cuddy's assistant, was handed the microphone by the lead singer of the band.

"Thank you, Mitch," Brenda said, before addressing the crowd before her as she stood on the dance floor.

While Brenda was speaking, House leaned over and whispered in Cuddy's ear. "I think it's someone's time to shine, boss."

Cuddy smirked and continued to listen to her head nurse.

"…Now, I have just been informed that the beautiful Lisa Cuddy arrived. I always say better late than never…" Brenda paused as a quiet chuckle was heard around the room.

"…if Lisa could come up here…"

In the back of the room beside the bar, Cuddy turned to House. "Guess so," she told him in response to his comment. Reaching up with her hand, she caressed the growth of hair on his chin.

Leaning down, he caught her lips in a soft kiss. "Go get 'em, tiger," he whispered, after breaking off the kiss as a few onlookers glanced at them.

Making her way to the front stage, Cuddy was given the microphone from her head nurse, before embracing the woman in a hug.

"You look amazing, Lisa," Brenda gushed at her boss, who smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Cuddy told her. Before addressing her employees and guests, she whispered in Brenda's ear.

Shaking her head in response to Cuddy's question, Brenda walked off to the side of the floor beside the stage, giving her boss a chance to speak.

"Well," Cuddy began, after all the applause had died down, and all eyes in the room were focused on her. "…another year gone…I hope everyone is having a good time…" She broke off as a round of applause erupted.

Waiting until the applause died down, she continued, "I told myself I wouldn't cover any hospital business tonight, but you know me…" She broke off as chuckles erupted through the room. "There's one thing I do wish to draw your attention to. Our beloved in-house lawyer for twenty one years, Judith Addamson, has left us. That being said, I am honored to introduce her replacement, Mr. John Greene. In the back, John, if you could raise a hand so everyone can see you…"

She waited until she had the majority of the room's attention before speaking again, for many people had looked back to see John. "John, I wish you the best of luck in your time of hard work here at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital..., and if you can't find him, just look for Dr. Wilson," she added, with a grin.

Another round of applause along with some chuckles of laughter broke out as everyone commended Princeton Plainsboro's newest employee. Once again, Cuddy waited until the room was silent once more before continuing her speech.

"That's about it…oh, and one more thing: don't let my boyfriend drink all the scotch. Because I will have to be the one to bring his drunk ass home," she joked, which received another rumble of laughter among the crowd.

Waiting until the laughter died down, Cuddy chuckled, and then finished, "Enjoy yourselves, and Happy New Year!"

A final round of applause broke out as Cuddy handed the microphone back to the lead singer before walking off the floor.

* * *

><p>Leaning casually against the mahogany bar with a scotch in his hand, House silently perused the crowd as he waited for Cuddy to return from making her speech. Even though she had finished speaking a little while ago, everyone seemed to want to speak with her. House didn't mind though.<p>

Swirling the ice in his glass, he took another sip before setting the glass down. He watched from a few yards away as a woman in a dark green sequin gown with curly raven hair order another round of drinks from the bartender.

Realizing that she was not going to notice him, House smirked, downed his scotch in one full swig, and banged the glass back down on the bar surface.

Wiping his lips, House advanced to where the woman was standing. Leaning casually against the arm of the mahogany make-shift bar, he spoke, directing his attention towards the woman in front of him.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "look who it is…"

Katherine Cuddy turned at the sound of the voice, and saw the man whom she absolutely loathed standing in front of her.

"Greg," she nodded curtly as means of an introduction.

"Kate," he responded, just as crisp. "Looks like we meet again," he commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhmm, yeah," Kate said, not really wanting to continue the conversation, as she grabbed the two drinks from the bartender, thanked him, and turned around, ready to head back to where she was sitting.

Figuring he didn't have much time, House reacted fast. "What the hell did I do?" he finally blurted out, causing her to stop walking mid-step.

Kate slowly turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

House limped closer to her. "What did I do for you to hate me?" he repeated slowly, drawing out the words.

At this, Kate merely chortled softly in utter disgust. "Since when do you care?" she sneered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" House shot bitterly at her, "If you're still stuck in the past with me, that's your own problem, not mine."

"You left!" Kate exclaimed, as she set both drinks down on the bar surface and gestured wildly with her hands as she faced him. "You left without telling my sister ANYTHING!"

"… And you expect me to, what…pretend like it never even happened?" she continually demanded, as a few onlookers were beginning to stare at them.

Still leaning against the bar, House said calmly, "We were young and in college…I was stupid. I eventually told her why I left so suddenly…" He flagged down the bartender and ordered another drink. If he was going to have this conversation, he might as well do it with Johnny Walker by his side.

Kate cut him off. "…Lisa was devastated…And I had to be with her. You didn't even care about her feelings. You were gone, moved on. You didn't give a rats ass about my sister back then, so why should I believe you will now?" she spat angrily at him.

Feeling a pang in his heart, House tried his best to ignore it, although the torture and agony of leaving the woman he loved for the first time, pierced at his insides like a knife. Instead, he focused on Kate, his eyes flashing dangerously and the hand that gripped his cane was shaking with ferocity.

"So, because I left Lisa twenty-some odd years ago, I'm talking the heat from you, HER sister, now…that doesn't seem right, does it now?" he spat out, mockingly.

Her eyes blazing, Kate marched right up in his face, even though he had a few inches on her. Her face just centimeters from his, although significantly lower, she reprimanded him in a low voice, "I find it hard to believe that you've changed from the arrogant pompous son-of-a-bitch that I met when my sister was in medical school – "

Halfway through that sentence, House was ready to lunge his fist at her, but something stopped him as he felt the arm which he had drawn back to throw at her being tugged backwards.

Lisa Cuddy appeared out of nowhere from behind him.

"Do not," she started, directed towards her sister as her eyes flashed dangerously, "finish that sentence, Katherine Cuddy."

Falling silent and closing her mouth slowly, Kate stared at her sister, taking in her full appearance, from her face down to her accented belly, lost for words, as she struggled to find her voice. "How—how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Lisa Cuddy replied, coldly, as she still held House's arm back. "I would have thought," she continued, her voice devoid of any emotion as she continued to lecture her younger sister, "that after the conversation that we had earlier, you wouldn't act like this."

"Yea, well, I wasn't going to and then you two walked in, and I don't know, everything just went out the window," Kate told her, coolly.

"Yea, well, that's not good enough!" Lisa spat out angrily, in complete and utter disgust.

"Relax, Greg," she told him quietly, for she noticed his eyes blazing, his fists shaking and his posture stiffen, as she finally knew it was safe to release her grip on his arm.

"You need to tell your sister to back off," House told her, his tone icy.

"I will," she replied. "But first, I want you to calm down," she told him as she raised her eyes to his face.

Meeting her gaze, House kept his eyes locked onto hers for a few seconds, saying nothing.

"Good?" she finally asked.

House didn't even respond, just kept his eyes on her.

She nodded. "Good," she replied, before tearing her eyes away from him and focusing on her sister.

"Kate, I would appreciate it if you stopped bringing up the past."

Kate tsked. "Oh sure, side with him," she spat out, as if she knew her sister wouldn't do any differently.

Lisa Cuddy quietly exhaled through her nose in exasperation as she placed a hand on her belly. Stepping forward, she kept her eyes on her sister as she spoke in a low voice, trying not to lose her self-control in front of her employees. "I am not siding with Greg. I am simply asking you to back off reprimanding him. He has done NOTHING to you."

"Yea, but he will," Kate told her, "to YOU, if you're not careful."

Ripping her arm free of House's grasp, for he had just laid a hand on her upper arm, Lisa Cuddy swiftly strode up to her sister, drew herself up to her fullest height, and hissed angrily, "Don't you dare, Kate! Who do you think you are, saying….we had a deal," she continued, her voice getting softer, "that you would act civilized like a human being, Kate! And not like some raving lunatic like you are right now!"

Chuckling softly, her eyes glittering, Kate said softly, "I refuse to be nice to someone who treats you like absolute crap!"

Lisa's eyes flashed dangerously as she heard what her sister just said.

A third voice, this time male, rang out before Lisa had a chance to say what was on her mind. "What's going on?" Matt Gomez asked, appearing beside Kate and placing a hand on her back, as he took in the scene before him.

Ignoring her sister's boyfriend and failing to notice a small crowd of people around them, staring, Lisa demanded, "Who do you think you are, Kate? To tell me that I've made the wrong decision and that Greg treats me like crap? Huh, Kate? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Her voice was rising with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Lisa." House spoke in a voice strong enough to make the woman in front of him with her back to him to turn her head and look at him.

"What?" she spat out, impatiently.

House kept his eyes on her as he took a sip of his scotch. A few onlookers looked in his direction.

"Stop," he said, calmly, as he stared at her over his glass.

She stood motionless, staring at him blankly, blinking once as her soft green-gray eyes focused on his light blue ones.

Exhaling through his nose, House set his drink down on the bar before limping forward and closing his fingers around his girlfriend's upper arm.

"We're going for a walk," he said gruffly, pulling her away from the heated argument as Kate, Matt and a group of onlookers stood around, gawking silently at him.

"What? Greg! No!" Cuddy told him, furiously, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful due to his powerful talon-like grip around her bare arm. "Stop it, Greg. You're hurting me!"

Ignoring her, House snarled at Kate, who stood there, gaping at him as were many people. "You two can finish having a go at one another later after we come back…oh, and Matt, nice to meet you by the way..."

Lisa Cuddy's head snapped around to glare at him so fast that House flinched. Matt, Kate's boyfriend, simply stood there, wordlessly.

Without saying another word to anyone, House limped towards the double doors of the clinic, pushing his way through the masses of people, as the fingers of his left hand were still gripped tightly around Cuddy's right upper arm, and his right hand gripping the handle of his cane as he continued to make his way through the clinic and into Lisa Cuddy's office.

* * *

><p>TBC ...Told ya it was a loaded chapter. :D<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Where we left off:

Exhaling through his nose, House set his drink down on the bar before limping forward and closing his fingers around his girlfriend's upper arm.

"We're going for a walk," he said gruffly, pulling her away from the heated argument as Kate, Matt and a group of onlookers stood around, gawking silently at him.

"What? Greg! No!" Cuddy told him, furiously, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful due to his powerful talon-like grip around her bare arm. "Stop it, Greg. You're hurting me!"

Ignoring her, House snarled at Kate, who stood there, gaping at him as were many people. "You two can finish having a go at one another later after we come back…oh, and Matt, nice to meet you by the way..."

Lisa Cuddy's head snapped around to glare at him so fast that House flinched. Matt, Kate's boyfriend, simply stood there, wordlessly.

Without saying another word to anyone, House limped towards the double doors of the clinic, pushing his way through the masses of people, as the fingers of his left hand were still gripped tightly around Cuddy's right upper arm, and his right hand gripping the handle of his cane as he continued to make his way through the clinic and into Lisa Cuddy's office.

...

Enjoy the rest!

**Chapter 44 (Part One): **

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cuddy demanded, once House had loosened his grip enough so that she could pull her arm out of his grasp and was able to spin around and face him, her eyes blazing ferociously.

Saying nothing just yet, House finished closing the door to Cuddy's office before turning around and facing her; somewhat surprised that she chose to use that choice of words.

"More like what's wrong with you?" he demanded. "Have you lost all respect for who you are out there, Lisa?" he shot at her, as he gestured riotously with the hand that wasn't grasping his cane.

"ME?" Cuddy roared, staring at him wildly, "Who the hell do you think YOU are? You think you can just go up to someone and start patronizing them for everything that they might have or have not done to you?" She tore her eyes away from him as she started pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

"And, after I defended you?...after I - I - I embarrassed myself in front of you, in front of my employees'?" she demanded, her eyes peeled to the floor and her voice getting more heated and louder with every word she spoke.

Chuckling softly in disgust, she stopped pacing and faced him, finally bringing her eyes up to his face. "You have NO right, NO right, to tell me that I've lost respect for who I am," she continued, in a dangerously low voice.

House stayed silent, staring at the woman in front of him. A million things were running through his head at about a hundred miles an hour, as to what he wanted to do or say, but words escaped him as he stood there, looking at Cuddy, whose cheeks and neck were slightly flushed as a result of the anger raging within her.

"I could have let you and Kate duke it out in front of everyone, but I didn't," stressed Cuddy. "And, you would have decked her if I hadn't stopped you," she pointed out.

"No I wouldn't have," House interjected.

Giving a small snort of disgust, Cuddy turned her back on him in sheer aggravation and walked towards the window by her desk, as she stared out at the darkened night sky.

House kept his eyes on her back as he stayed where he was. After about thirty seconds, he exhaled quietly through his nose and began to limp over to the window towards her.

Tentatively reaching out his hand, he touched her shoulder, but she refused to neither turn around nor acknowledge him.

"Lisa."

No response; she just kept staring out the window, refusing to give any acknowledgement to him.

Stepping beside her, House didn't say anything for a second. Taking a breath, he said gruffly, "I don't know what I did for her not to like me."

"Me either," Cuddy admitted in a soft whisper.

Leaning his cane on the edge of her desk, House wrapped his arm around her, to which she welcomed and leaned in towards his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear before moving his lips to graze the side of her neck. Moving his hands to her waist, he slid one hand forward to rest on her belly.

"Oh!" Cuddy suddenly exclaimed in surprise, bringing her hand to rest on her stomach as she felt a rather unexpected strong kick from her son within her womb.

House smirked as he moved his hand to rest on top of hers. "Looks like we got ourselves a kicker, Dr. Cuddy…"

She laughed. "Yes, we do, don't we, Dr. House?" she teased back at him with an air of familiarity that they both were used to.

Caressing the side of his face with her palm, she looked into his eyes. "I know you were trying to stand up for yourself back there, and that's what I love about you," she told him sincerely, "…It's just…," she exhaled slowly, "Kate doesn't know when to stop, and she was being egged on…you both were…"

She was interrupted when House lowered his head down and caught her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Cuddy exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

Letting herself relax, she rested her cheek against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his back and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"You're upset," House deduced, as he stared at the woman whom he called his oldest friend and lover, while his index finger was absentmindedly stroking the cheek that wasn't resting against his shoulder, "…and you're stressed," he added.

"When am I _not_ stressed?" she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"You really think I would have the guts to punch my girlfriend's sister?" House interjected, thinking it best not to just yet address the last thing she had just said.

Cuddy chuckled as she slowly picked her head up to look at him. "Wouldn't put it past you," she joked.

"Seriously?" he remarked, curiously.

Cuddy shrugged and then grinned wickedly, saying nothing.

"Doctor Cuddy, you are so evil," House told her, with a matching wicked grin of his own.

She reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You like it," she said coyly. Standing up on her tiptoes, she slipped an arm behind his neck as her lips wasted no time in connecting with his own.

Once they broke apart, House pulled back and gazed into her eyes and waited until he had her full attention.

"You need to relax," he told her quietly.

"I know," she said, just as quietly, as she looked directly into his mesmerizing icy blue eyes.

Leaning forward, House rested his forehead against hers as he moved his hand up to push a stray piece of hair away from her face. "It's not good for you or him," he whispered, rubbing her belly with his other hand.

Cuddy closed her eyes and exhaled. "I know," she repeated, opening her eyes again a second later.

"And for starters, don't worry about me," joked House as he lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb to enable her to look at him.

"That's half my job right there," Cuddy chuckled softly as she let her eyes traveled swiftly and silently over his facial features.

Before House could respond, a loud clearing of a throat interrupted them both. Both House and Cuddy looked towards the sound and saw Katherine Cuddy standing there, looking rather uncomfortable.  
>Immediately untangling herself from House's embrace, Lisa Cuddy drew her shoulders back. "Yes?" she addressed her sister in a crisp tone.<p>

"I want to talk to you for a minute, Lisa," Kate said rather quickly as she advanced further into her sister's office. "Alone," she stressed, as she glanced at House out of the corner of her eye, who rolled his eyes at this request.

"Fine," Cuddy said, after a few seconds. Looking at House, she told him to leave for a few minutes.

Grumbling, House rolled his eyes again. As he accepted his cane from her, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't lose your temper." And with giving a curt nod of courtesy to Kate, he limped out of the office.

As he pushed open the doors that led out of Cuddy's outer office, House glanced back and saw Kate's lips moving, while her sister simply stood there, listening with her arms folded across her chest.

He watched as Lisa gestured over to the couch that sat diagonal to her desk, and Kate followed her, sitting down diagonally across from one another.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene before him, House continued his way back through the clinic and into the main lobby, where he was met by Allison Cameron, who stopped him hurriedly.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked quickly with a concerned expression on her face, "I heard something went on between you and Lisa's sister…"

House cut her off as he pushed his way past her. "Everything's fine," he said, rather impatiently.

She fell in step beside him as he made his way over to the bar, while ignoring all the looks people were giving the two of them as they walked by.

"House, I heard you almost got into a fist fight!" she exclaimed, as they stopped at the bar.

"Johnny Walker black on the rocks... make it a light one," House told the bartender before turning to his employee. "So what if I did? She was pissing me off," he replied coyly, as if it meant nothing.

At this, Cameron threw her hands up in the air. "House, you can't just come close to punching someone just because they are 'pissing you off'," she exclaimed at him.  
>House took a slow sip of his scotch that he just received from the bartender. "I didn't actually punch her," he reminisced.<p>

"That's not the point!" Cameron scoffed at him, "and you probably would have if Lisa hadn't stopped you," she finished out.

Looking over at his employee, House set his drink down before addressing Cameron. "Can we talk about something else? I'm getting rather bored with this conversation," he told her. "Although let's stay away from the topic of Peruvian hookers."

Rolling her eyes at his pathetic request, Cameron turned away from him, ready to walk away, when she suddenly turned back to face him.

"I don't know what happened between you and Lisa's sister and frankly, I don't want to know because it's none of my business, but House, just remember, your actions place ten times the amount of stress on Lisa and your unborn son."

And without waiting for a reply, Cameron turned on her heel and walked away towards the direction to where Foreman was standing, engrossed in a conversation with a Portuguese doctor from Pediatrics.

House watched his employee recede away from him, refusing to let any ounce of emotion register on his face as he struggled to comprehend what he was actually thinking. Clenching his fist tightly around his scotch glass, he brought the glass up to his lips, feeling the liquid pass through his lips and slide down his throat, all while trying not to let the words his employee spoke to him moments ago penetrate through and come closer to ripping him apart.

**Chapter 44 (Part Two):**

Twenty minutes after he was told to leave his girlfriend's office, House was still at the bar. Cuddy was still in her office, and Cameron had finally left him alone.

"She still in her office?" Wilson said as he appeared beside House at the bar.

Raising his eyes to meet his friend's, House held Wilson's gaze for a few seconds and then snarled, "What do you think?" as he took a great interest in the liquid swirling in his glass.

Wilson opened his mouth to speak to his friend, but instead turned his interest to the bartender and ordered a glass of Pinot Noir.

Taking a sip of his scotch and waiting until Wilson finished ordering a glass of wine, House spoke, while surveying the crowd. "So, I'm guessing you heard I almost punched the daylights out of Lisa's sister." It was more of a known statement rather than a question.

When he failed to get a response right away, he turned to look at Wilson, who had just taken a sip of his wine. Noticing his friend's penetrating stare on him, Wilson quickly swallowed his mouthful of wine before saying anything.

"I saw the last half of it," he told House, "and by the looks of it, you would have punched her if you hadn't been stopped."

"Funny, that's exactly what Lisa and Cameron said," House said, his jaw set rigid as he stared at the oncologist.

"Yea, well, they were kinda right," Wilson pointed out.

House merely snorted. "Well, I can certainly see who's side you're on," he remarked, as he casually glanced sideways, in the direction of the clinic, trying not to make it obvious that he was anxious to see if his girlfriend was physically alright.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Wilson sputtered out, "What, are we like twelve now? We have to pick sides?"  
>He paused and smirked. "And House, I know that's probably like the twelfth time you've looked towards the clinic…you're worried about Lisa…"<p>

Turning his head, House narrowed his eyes as he fixed his friend with a deep penetrating stare.

"Here, let me stare at you all night because I'm worried about you oh so much!" he sneered, impatiently, as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Denial, House," Wilson told him as he shook his head, "Complete denial…"

House brandished his cane in front of the oncologist. "Do you want his cane shoved up your ass, Wilson?" he demanded in a low, stern voice.

Exhaling, Wilson knew that the man in front of him was anything but calm at the moment and was deflecting, a skill he knew all too well.

"Lisa knows how to stand her ground, House," he said after a moment's silence.

Silence. Then, "I just don't want this to push her over the edge," House murmured, more to himself than to Wilson, as he glanced awkwardly down at his feet.

Not expecting that comment, Wilson remained silent, caught off guard for a moment. He was expecting a mockery certainly, but not evidence of vocalized fear.

"It's not going to, House," he said, after a few seconds pause, "She knows when to stop," referring to Cuddy.

"The thing is," House started slowly, "I'm not sure she does..." he finished quietly, not meeting Wilson's eyes.

Once again, almost on autopilot, he glanced towards the clinic doors and immediately tensed up as he saw Cuddy and her sister walking towards the lobby.

"Relax, House," Wilson told his friend, after noticing the terse stiff posture that he saw House suddenly possessed.

House was about to answer but stopped as a voice rang out causing both him and Wilson to turn their heads to find the source of the unknown deep male voice.

"HOUSE!" Matt Gomez's deep voice rang out angrily as he headed in the direction of the diagnostician and oncologist, with a drink in his hand.

He stopped, upon reaching House, and stuck out his hand, which House refused to shake.

"Matt Gomez. Nice to meet you," he said, in a way of making conversation.

Still refusing a handshake, House surveyed him closely. "Why'd you come over here?" he asked, bluntly.

"Wow…that was blunt," Matt Gomez observed, without missing a beat.

House rolled his eyes. "Wow…and you really didn't have to point that out," he replied, sarcastically.

"…Here we go…" Wilson muttered under his breath.

"I want to know what happened between you and Kate," Matt demanded, ignoring House's remark.

Quickly and swiftly giving the guy in front of him a lingering once over, House sneered, "It's really none of your business, Gomez."

Matt laughed softly as his eyes glittered. "Kate was right. You are one pompous son-of-a-bitch," he spat out quietly.

"Yea, well, your girlfriend doesn't know shit," House told him, coldly.

Stranding there with his hand balled in a fist in his pocket, Matt was determined not to back down, as he took a step closer to House, who had at least a foot on him.

"Do not," he hissed, his eyes blazing furiously, "do not insult Kate in front of me."

"Oh, so if I do it behind your back, it's okay?" House sneered.

Brandishing his finger in the diagnostician's face, Matt sneered, "I'm done with this conversation…you just watch House, you do not mess with Matthew Gomez."

And without saying another word, the PPTH Emergency Room attending walked away.

As Matt walked away, House took a slow sip of his scotch. "Wow. That asshole has an ego the size of the United States and China put together."

"Why do you always have to do that?" Wilson asked his friend as he ignored the comment that had just come out of House's mouth.

"Do what?" House asked, still giving Matt Gomez the death glare to his back.

"Picking fights with everyone who you come in contact with," Wilson clarified for him.

"I do not!" House exclaimed. "I just do that to people I don't like."

"Psh, yea," Wilson muttered, "which is pretty much everyone…and House, stop looking around. Lisa's fine."

A look of immediate worry crossed over House's face as different scenarios played in his mind involving the woman carrying his child.

"I know, I'm just…" he started to say before admitting softly, "She's been under so much stress lately and I just want everything to be okay."

Before Wilson had a chance to say anything, House continued, brandishing a finger in his face, "Now don't go telling everyone that I'm a big softie now…because I will kill you."

Wilson shook his head. "I won't."

"Because the last thing I want her to worry about is me worrying about her," continued House, as he glanced down at the floor again, silently cursing himself for opening himself up to so much vulnerability.

Wilson slowly shook his head in realization. "This has been plaguing you for a while," he deduced, as a statement rather than a question.

Picking his head up to meet his friend's eyes, House swallowed and stared at Wilson, his eyes penetrating through the oncologist's eyes with immense intensity.

"If you tell Lisa about ANY of this –" he started to say, but was cut short as a crisp female voice rang out behind him.

"Tell Lisa about what?' Lisa Cuddy spoke in a strong voice, as she stared at the backside of her boyfriend and his best friend as the two men chatted at the bar.

Swallowing hard, House's eyes met Wilson's before he turned his body to see Cuddy with both hands on her hips, staring at the two of them, undoubtedly waiting for a plausible explanation.

"Nothing," House said quickly.

Cuddy snorted, knowing the man in front of her was lying through his teeth. "Outside," she suddenly spat out, "Now!"

After setting his drink down on the bar surface, House limped up to meet her. "Fine," he said, smirking, "but first, Dr. Cuddy, may I have the utmost pleasure of having this dance with you?"

Hearing the band launch into Al Green's 1971 hit "Let's Stay Together", Cuddy smiled warmly, placed her hand in House's outstretched one and without as so much as a glance behind her, proceeded to stroll with House out onto the dance floor, deciding just for a little while to place her feelings of insecurity about the man she loved aside as she got lost in his eyes and scent as he held her close to him as both their bodies swayed in unison with the slow tender beat of the music.

* * *

><p>TBC... Don't worry, Huddy WILL get past this. Also, you'll see Kate and House have another "friendlier" confrontation (but not for a couple more chapters)<p>

I believe Cuddy had a right to be angry at House for what he said to her, although I'm not sure if that was masking her insecurities and fear into anger...


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

"She's pissed, Greg. Apologize to her."

After ending their dance twenty minutes ago, House and Cuddy were outside by the front lobby doors of the hospital in the cool, brisk night air. Cuddy was pacing back and forth with purpose as House merely sat on the black cold metal bench, tapping the rubber sole of his cane that sat in between his legs on a snowless spot on the ground.

"I will," House told her.

Cuddy stopped pacing and looked at him, disbelievingly. "No you won't, she snorted in disgust and shook her head.

House outstretched his hand to her. "If that's what you want, then I'll do it," he said sincerely, as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Come here," he said quietly, after a moment's silence.

Placing her hand in his, Cuddy allowed herself to be pulled to the bench where the diagnostician was sitting.

After Cuddy had sat down, House wrapped his right arm around her, cupping his palm around the shape of her pelvic bone, stroking it in a tender slow fashion. "If you want me to apologize to her, then consider it done," he told her sincerely. "I just don't want you getting any more upset and stressed than you are already, okay?" he continued quietly.

"What didn't you want me to know?" Cuddy asked bluntly, ignoring his statement, as she turned her body partially to face his on the bench.

House gave her a confused look.

"Inside before," she explained in clarification, "…when you were talking to Wilson, you said something like 'Don't tell Lisa…' "

Exhaling softly through his nose, House looked away from her and directed his gaze towards the ground. "It's nothing," he mumbled, "forget it."

She kept her eyes on him, waiting for an explanation. "Greg," she started softly, "…I don't like it when you keep things from me-."

Annoyed but not meaning to take anything out on her, House swung his head in Cuddy's direction. "I'm worried okay?" he blurted out, causing her to stop talking and take a breath of surprise.

"I'm worried for you, and I'm worried for our unborn son," he said, his voice straining as he went on. "All the stress you're under, I just…I just…want everything to be okay," he whispered, his voice cracking as he struggled to finish the last few words.

Greatly taken aback, Cuddy said nothing, as her breath caught in her throat, causing her throat to tighten with the words she had just heard. Reaching her hand out, she rested it on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

Meanwhile, House was looking anywhere but at her, wiping his face with his hand, embarrassed.

"…hey," Cuddy whispered, gently, "look at me."

No response. She tried again, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Greg, it's okay…" she whispered, searching his eyes, "I know you hate people seeing through you, but please Greg, please don't do this with me…ok?" She felt as though she was almost pleading with him.

Immediately caught off guard when House cupped her cheek and caught her lips in a hard possessive kiss, she immediately responded and without breaking the kiss, moving her hands to the back of his neck, caressing the nape of his neck with her fingertips.

After a few minutes, House reluctantly broke apart from her lips for air, but still caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he told her, softly.

Letting her eyes travel down his face, taking in his memorizing icy blue eyes, Cuddy was silent for a second before speaking.

"For what?" she asked him, "for showing your girlfriend you have a human side? Which by the way, she already knew because if she didn't, god knows why she wouldn't be madly in love with you enough to carry your kid for nine months," she joked, as she talked about herself in the third person.

Throwing his head back, House let out a laugh. "Is that so?" he asked, as he let his hand rest on Cuddy's stomach.

Letting his other hand caress her cheek, running his thumb and forefinger along her smooth jawline. "I love you," he said, softly.

Simply caught breathless from the way he was looking at her right now, Cuddy felt her heart hammering a million miles a minute in her chest as her eyes found his.

"I love when you say that," she whispered, as she ran her fingertips against the scruff on his face.

"I know you do," he told her quietly. After a few seconds of silence, he broke away from her gaze and consulting his watch, he said, "We should go back in. It's almost the new year, which means," he added with a slight smirk, which then turned unto a wicked grin, "that I have an excuse AND permission to publically grope you in front of your employees and get away with it."

Cuddy snorted. "Uhm, no. You're not."

"I'd like to see you stop me," House retorted, as he stood up from the bench, grabbed his cane and reached for Cuddy's hand to assist her in standing.

When she didn't stand up right away when he grabbed her hand, he looked down at her, silently, questionably waiting.

"Greg." She spoke in a quiet tone of voice, as her dark green-gray eyes found his electrifying blue ones.

"Are you okay?", she asked him, still maintaining the soft spoken, even tone of concern.

House swallowed and met her gaze, locking eyes. "For the moment, yes."  
>That was it. That was as close as she was going to get to the truth. And she was okay with that response.<p>

Giving his hand a small gentle squeeze, she allowed herself to be pulled up to an upright position and, keeping her hand tightly in his, she and House both retreated back inside the hospital lobby.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Princeton Plainsboro," the lead singer of the band shouted into the microphone on the stage, as he addressed the 300 plus employees that were scattered on the dance floor and the areas adjacent.<p>

"It's almost the New Year. When I give the signal, we start counting down from ten, okay? I want it to be so incredibly loud that we can hear the walls rumble, do you hear me?"

"I wonder how much that guy got paid to say that," House murmured in Cuddy's ear. They, along with a majority of people there, were standing on the makeshift wooden dance floor facing the stage. House's cane was hanging on his arm and both arms were wrapped around Cuddy's waist as he held her close.

"Oh shut up, Greg," Cuddy scolded him, but she was laughing all the same, as everyone else around them clapped and whistled enthusiastically.

A few yards away were Cameron and Foreman, along with two other rather attractive looking women who were both trying desperately, maybe a little too so, to get Foreman's attention. Cameron met his eyes nonchalantly and smirked.

The countdown began as the lights were dimmed to an overcast glow provided by a giant disco ball in the center of the room.

When the clock struck midnight, cheers and positively deafening whistles and shouts shook the interior walls of the hospital.

Cuddy's lips immediately met House's as she gripped the back of his neck, pulling him as close to her as space could possibly allow. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss as his hands gripped her back, sliding further down her backside.

"Think they are going to have sex next?" Cameron commented to her co-worker, as she gestured a few yards away from where they were standing, where their boss and the Dean of Medicine were engaged in an undoubtedly extremely strong public display of affection.

"Holy shit," Foreman exclaimed as he watched the ignited passion between his boss and Cuddy erupt, "they are practically swallowing each other!"

"Swallowing is an understatement," Cameron pointed out to him, as she shook her head, but was grinning nonetheless.

When he finally pulled back, gasping for air, House continued to caress Cuddy's cheek with his thumb.

"Happy New Year, Greg," she said to him, as she continued to caress the nape of his neck with her fingers.

"You too, boss," he replied, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck to which she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Meanwhile, by the bar, Wilson and John were engrossed in a ferocious lip lock, to which only a couple people noticed and were smirking.

Breaking apart for air, John stared into the other man's eyes, as his palm caressed Wilson's cheek.

"Bonne ann Ze Merveilleus por tous, James, mon amor," he whispered.

Wilson chuckled. "Don't really know if that was an insult or not," he told the other man, 'but anything you say in a different language sounds damn sexy and is perfectly fine with me."

"It's French for "Happy New Year, my love," John replied.

"I didn't know you spoke French!" Wilson exclaimed, as he swung his arms around John's neck.

Leaning close so that he was centimeters away from the oncologist's face, John whispered, "You do now", and touched his lips to the other man's, ready to get lost in another intimate moment which whom he called his 'amor.'

* * *

><p>"Guess I really do have an excuse to grope you in front of your employees and not get in trouble by my boss," House murmured, as he and Cuddy were still out on the dance floor, this time swaying slowly in time with Lonestar's 'Amazed.', as his hands rested on either side of Cuddy's hips, as he was nibbling on the tip of her earlobe.<p>

Chuckling softly, Cuddy silently agreed, as her eyes traveled swiftly down his face, as she caressed his jaw with her palm. "You're lucky I'm letting you," she said, without a beat.

Laughing softly, House pulled her closer and immediately buried his face in the side of her neck, kissing her skin tenderly. Closing her eyes, Cuddy let out a breath and leaned into him, thoroughly enjoying the way her boyfriend was kissing her right now.

"Open your eyes," he breathed softly into her ear.

She complied and upon opening her eyes, she saw House bring his face up from her neck and rest his forehead against her own. She smiled softly at him and leaning forward slowly, she planted a light kiss on his mouth.

Resting one hand on her belly and the other securing her waist, House growled seductively in a low voice, "What'd ya say we ditch this party and go to your office for some hot smokin' midnight new year sex?"

And before she had any chance to comment, he added, "…and Dr. Cuddy, do not deny that you've wanted to fuck me on top of your desk, because you'd be full of shit."

Cuddy was ready, and she replied without missing a beat, "It has crossed my mind on a few occasions, yes."

House chuckled softly as he brought both of his hands down to rest on either side of her hips, pulling her close to him so that her belly was nestled in between their bodies.

"Dr. Cuddy," he began seductively, "I have this patient who is very very horny right now. And he also has a very, very hard penis and it's not letting up. Immediate issue, I'm afraid. Do you have a minute to go into your office and discuss what his problem may be and offer any remedies?"

"Hmm," Cuddy wondered aloud, "let me check my schedule for any openings, but that's such a waste of time, don't you think, Dr. House?" Eyes twinkling mischievously, she licked her upper lip seductively as she waited eagerly for his response.

Saying nothing, House reached down with his hand and adjusted the front of his suit pants with a grin.

Without wasting any time, Cuddy grabbed his hands, interlocking his fingers with her own and said, "What are you waiting for? I thought you said it was 'immediate.'"

And without an ounce of any more hesitation, Cuddy made her way to the other side of the lobby towards the clinic doors, while House followed, looking like a lost puppy dog, smirking and without letting go of her hand.

Once they reached the clinic doors, House broke free of Cuddy's grasp on his hand, and went in front of the glass double doors, blocking her path from entering to go through to her private office.

Before Cuddy could even question his motives, he had his mouth on hers, and his one hand on the side of her neck, delaying her for just a little while until they got to their 'patient exploration'.

Meanwhile, a few hundred yards away, Foreman raised his eyebrows and smirked as he looked over in the direction of the clinic where Cuddy and House were, their hands and lips glued to each other.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you surprised?"

Foreman looked around in the direction of the sound of the voice, and saw Joseph Parker, Cuddy's obstetrician, standing there, grinning with a drink glass almost empty in his hand.

"Come again?" Foreman asked, as Parker stepped forward and the two doctors' shook hands.

"Are you surprised?" Parker repeated himself, as he jutted his chin in the direction of Cuddy's office, where just a mere second ago, the blinds were drawn.

Chuckling, Foreman shook his head. "Nope."

Setting his high ball glass down on the tall bar table next to Foreman, Parker glanced around, searching. "Now if I only find my beautiful wife…"

"Ah," the other doctor told him, "even the most beautiful ones can't be tamed…"

Parker chuckled. "Ain't that the truth?" he said thoughtfully, "Dr. Foreman, do you, ah, have someone?"

The neurologist shook his head. "Nah. Too much pressure."

"Now where were you when I got married?" the older doctor explained, jokingly, "I could have gotten out of it before I was up at the altar, for Christ's sake!"

Chuckling, Foreman took a sip of his drink, before turning to the older doctor. "Too late."

Parker drained the rest of his drink as he smirked. "So what is really like to work on House's team?" he asked the neurologist, "I assume it's not all sunshine and daisies?" he inquired.

Shaking his head, Foreman chuckled. "You'd be surprised. All the sex he's getting is probably mellowing him out a bit…" he joked.

Almost choking on an ice cube, Parker grinned and wiped his lips. "I would normally disagree with you, but that may very well be the reason."

"…no, it's good," Foreman continued. "That man may be arrogant and a son-of-a-bitch sometimes, but he is insanely brilliant. I've learned a lot from him." He looked sideways at Parker. "I assume he's different when you're with him?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, but I'm never alone with him, not usually anyway….she certainly does a good job of keeping him in line," Parker said, referring to Cuddy

Foreman suddenly thought of something that had been plaguing him for quite a while, and the doctor standing next to him was the one person who he could confirm it with.

"Do you think he's changed?" he asked the older doctor.

The older obstetrician eyed Foreman curiously. "Who, House?"

Foreman nodded. "yea…I mean, he has gone through a lot."

Parker agreed. "Honestly?" Parker told him, "Yes, I think he has changed. They both have. I think he's still dealing with what happened, they both are…"

He paused and then said, "The shock of what happened this past year was not easy to deal with for either of them."

Foreman agreed. "So," he pressed the older man, pausing only to take a sip of his drink, "how long before the article did you know everything?"

Parker looked sideways at him. Raising an eyebrow, he said slowly, "Define 'everything'."

Chuckling lightly, Foreman said, "You know, the two of them being involved, the pregnancy…."

"Since about two weeks before the accident," Parker told him, "Greg really stressed to me about keeping my mouth shut. He said to me that I was the only one who knew about them."

"I bet he did," Foreman murmured.

Parker continued. "Yes…Lisa called me. I owed her a favor, you see….and the rest well, you know…" He smiled. "You know they have been together since May, right?"

Almost choking on his drink in surprise, Foreman shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed. "Really? That long?"

That long," confirmed Parker. "House also gave me the death threat on that as well," he joked.

"I'm not surprised," Foreman muttered.

Looking around the room, Parker swallowed the rest of the ice cubes in his drink before saying, "Now if you would excuse me, Dr. Foreman, I have to go find my wife."

And he went off, leaving Foreman at the bar. Foreman stayed where he was, and while taking a sip of his drink, he contemplated going to find Denise, the nurse he had been talking to earlier.

His eyes darted past the clinic, towards the Dean of Medicine's office, where he saw that the blinds were still closed. Finishing the rest of his drink, Foreman smirked and then left to go find Denise, hoping he, like his boss, would get laid that night.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? ... And yes, the back story between HouseCuddy and her sister WILL come! Be patient..but I have other stuff to come first...stuff that kind of..leads up to the back story, so stay tuned.


	46. Chapter 46

****I just want to thank all my readers for your continued support. I'll try to update every week or two, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for sticking along for the ride, and it's not ending anytime soon. There's ALOT more in store for our favorite couple.

**Chapter 46: **

The days during the week after the New Year's Eve party were somewhat of a slow one at the hospital; a night of dinner and dancing, although appropriate to ring in the new year, was no doubt the main contributor behind the lack of work getting done.

After having a very relaxing morning with House, which consisted, of course, of early morning sex and then House making breakfast for her, Lisa Cuddy found herself sitting behind her desk shortly before twelve o'clock, as she began to prepare for her department head meeting that was scheduled to take place the following morning.

After about two hours of no interruptions, the door to her office burst open, the silence that she had welcomed and enjoyed suddenly cut to a halt, as House barged in, with Cameron and Foreman in tow.

Throwing a questionable glance towards the man in front of her, Cuddy redrew her attention back to her computer screen, as she scrolled through the document that was open on the screen.

"I thought you had clinic hours to do," she remarked, as she still maintained her focus on the screen, while typing furiously on the keyboard.

I did," House told her, "and now I have a case and I would like very, very much if I could get approval for a medical procedure for my patient."

"Which is?" asked Cuddy, without even a pause in her typing nor a momentary glance up from her computer screen.

"My patient may have a tapeworm in his brain, but he's being an idiot and not allowing us to do exploratory surgery."

"Do you have any proof of the tapeworm?" Cuddy asked, glancing down at the spreadsheet on her desk before looking at the screen again.

"Nope," House answered.

Finally stopping typing, Cuddy looked up at him. "So, you want me to what, give you the green light to go ahead with this surgery, and you have no proof of a tapeworm?"

"Yup," House answered her, a deadpanned expression on his face.

Chuckling, Cuddy leaned back in her chair, surveying the man in front of her with a penetrating stare. "What if I were to say no to you?" she questioned, after a mere three-second pause.

"You never say no to me," House told her, incredulously.

Cameron interrupted them. "House, we don't have to do exploratory surgery, especially if the patient doesn't want it!"

Rounding on his employee, House reprimanded her. "Oh, ok. Side with her because you know she's right and I'm wrong, is that what you think?"

"No," Cameron told him, "there are obviously other ways, safer ways, that we can go about—"

"If we don't do the surgery and she dies, then what the hell are we going to do then?" House said to her, his voice rising.

"STOP!" Cuddy finally said loudly, causing both House and Cameron to cease talking immediately and look over at her, mid argument.

"You came to me," she told House, "solely because you thought I would cave into your every whim. Personal, maybe, but this is business," she reminded him, "and you know like hell I will never let you do this, so you're not going to win," she finished out with a slight smirk.

House returned the smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh you're bad."

Cuddy's mouth turned upward into a grin. "The answer is still no. Just in case you're wondering." She went back to typing.

"House, she said no," Foreman told him. "Like Cameron said, there are other options besides cutting her open."

House's mouth gaped open. "I don't believe this," he said, incredulously. "I came down here with you guys because I thought you two agreed with me!"

The phone on Cuddy's desk rang, interrupting him. Before picking up the receiver, Cuddy looked up at them. "Greg, the answer is still a no. I don't care. It's still a no. Now get out. All of you. I have a ton of work to do."

And waiting until all three doctors left her office and the door was closed, she brought the receiver to her ear.

"Lisa Cuddy."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, with hardly any interruptions. At around 6:30 that evening, Cuddy organized everything on her desk for the next day, and her and House, when he was done with his patient and left Foreman and Cameron to look after the patient, left the hospital together.<p>

They stopped at a local pub on the way back to Cuddy's house, and this is where House brought up the issue that he'd been thinking about for the past couple of weeks.

"I think I'm going to sell the apartment," he said, after swallowing a mouthful of his hamburger.

Cuddy slowly brought a forkful of pasta away from her mouth, as she looked at him, questionably. "What?" she exclaimed.

"I'm always over at your place anyway," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Wait, wait," Cuddy exclaimed, stopping him, "you do realize you're jumping ahead here, right?"

House looked at her. "Lisa, you can't be serious. You're really going to abide by the standard rules of dating? I hardly think they are in play at this point, considering how fast I knocked you up."

Cuddy laughed. "Yea, you screwed up the whole thing," she commented, placing an emphasis on the word 'whole'.

Chuckling, House let his eyes move swiftly down her face, without speaking.

Reaching across the table, Cuddy took his hand. "Is Gregory House asking to move in with me?"

House didn't say anything and just grinned shyly at her, admiring how beautiful she became when she smiled, and how her eyes sparkled.

"No hogging my closets," she finally told him, grinning.

Squeezing her hand back, House grinned. "Oh please, I don't have that much stuff." He paused as he bit his lip in thought, "Although, the piano is another story."

"I'm sure we'll find space for it on the main floor," she told him, reassuringly.

House's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?" he asked her before pausing. "Lisa, I really don't want you to feel as if you have to find space in your own home for—"

She cut him off. "Greg, that piano is your pride and joy. If you get rid of it just because of the issue of not having enough space, you'll be kicking yourself!"

Pausing, she thought for a moment and then told him, "I'll call the movers tomorrow and find a price and if they are even willing to move it on their own."

House still looked like he wanted to refute this argument and opened his mouth but Cuddy cut across him.

"Greg, stop," she said, firmly, "I'm getting your piano moved. End of story." Turning her attention back to her dinner, she picked up her fork and stabbed at a carrot before bringing it up to her mouth.

Noticing that House was staring at her, she swallowed her food before speaking. "What?"

"Wow," House commented, "I thought this 'No bullshit' mode was only reserved as a 'Dean of Medicine' thing but clearly, I'm mistaken."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up," she told him, but was grinning nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Oh I forgot to tell you. I have a lunch thing with my mom today at 12:30."<p>

The next morning, House was still lying in Cuddy's queen size bed with the comforter and sheets covering the lower half of his body, while Cuddy had taken a shower and had walked back into the bedroom, as she contemplated what to wear for the day.

As she was in the closet perusing her outfit selection, Cuddy listened to what House had just told her, and she immediately spun around, glancing at him.

"Really? She's in town?"

"Yea," House said, "Oh relax," he added as a look of panic crossed her face, "She doesn't know anything."

"And you think that is a reason for me not to be worried?"

House shrugged. "She's met you before," he said.

Forcing a chuckle, Cuddy turned back to her selection of clothes. "Yea," she mumbled, "not in the best circumstances."

She was referring to, of course, the time when House had his leg surgery over ten years ago when she, Cuddy, was his attending physician.

She finally selected a crème colored pencil skirt, which complimented her curves quite well. And to go with it, a white short capped sleeved maternity top, and completed the outfit with a black waist belt and a crème colored blazer.

"I'm meeting her at Calico Grille, the place we went for dinner the other night," House called out from the bed, for Cuddy had gone into the bathroom to finish blow-drying her hair and didn't hear him.

Giving up, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Once she was done getting dressed, Cuddy cleaned up the bathroom and then went over to the bed, shaking House awake.

"Hey. I'm going. You better get your act together. Department head meeting in an hour and a half. Don't know WHAT I was thinking placing it on a Friday morning, especially right after New Years, but it was the only day that could fit with everyone's schedules. I expect you there," she told him.

House grumbled something with his eyes closed.

"Is that a yes?" Cuddy asked him, "And you're taking the bike, right?"

Still with his eyes closed, House nodded.

"To which question are you nodding to?"

Annoyed, House opened his eyes. "Both," he responded, "And don't be a wise ass," he finished with a smirk.

"You should talk," she told him, as she rested a hand on the side of his face before bending down and kissing him on the lips.

Straightening back up, she reminded him, "Don't be late for the meeting. Be careful on the bike."

Before she turned around, House reached his hand out from beneath the covers and stopped her. She turned toward him, questionably.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

Smiling, Cuddy squeezed his hand. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Around 9:30 that same morning, Lisa Cuddy was seated at the head of a large twelve seat glass table, flanked by department heads of various medical divisions of PPTH, including Dr. James Wilson, head of Oncology; Joseph Parker, head of Obstetrics'; Shirley MacClaine, head of Gynecology; Linda Rivera, head of Pediatrics'; Robert Wall, head of Geriatrics, and Sandra Gomez of the psychiatric department.<p>

"In front of each of you is the end of the year budget statement from the past year. PPTH is continually expanding and we can continue to do so, thanks to our generous and donors' continuous and extensive support," the Dean addressed her department heads around the table, after discussing business changes for the upcoming year.

"Which means," she continued, "the time to expand departments and acquire new technology is now."

Glancing down at her watch, she tried to not get too angry at the fact that once again, House was late for a department head meeting.

'_He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago,_' Cuddy thought to herself. However, she cast her personal thoughts aside as she listened to Dr. Rivera's proposition for more counter space in the mental health wing.

Meanwhile, as Cuddy was wondering where House was, he was in fact on his bike, en route to the meeting that he had promised his girlfriend he would be at.

After getting stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic for ten minutes, he was finally riding at a constant pace, speeding up as he consulted his watch.

Suddenly, the motorcycle was cut off by a silver Honda, as it swerved into his lane without giving so much as a signal nor any prior warning, causing House to slam his hand down on the brake suddenly and make a hard turn to his right to avoid smashing into the rear of the Honda in front of him.

A patch of black ice was just off to the right, beside the metal guard rail and as the bike's tires hit the ice, the motorcycle began to spin ferociously out of control.

As the bike's rider couldn't do anything except grip onto the handle bars for dear life and accept that the bike he was riding now had a mind of its own, he was thrown bike first into the side of the guardrail; on impact, his body sailed over the handlebars, his left arm twisting and getting wrenched from the socket as the arm jerked off the handlebar.

As he rolled rapidly down the steep grass-and-dirt hill, he landed hard on his left shoulder as his final resting place became the bottom of a dirt ditch.

Hot, intense pain engulfed him all over his body and, not sure if he was hearing his own curdling scream or someone else's, House let himself succumb to darkness, the pain still half-blinding him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, people. **


	47. Chapter 47

****So, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Thanks to all my readers for their continued support!

I have good news and bad news: The good news: This story is nowhere near finished. yay! Bad News: I will be out of the country on vacation so I'll update in about 3 weeks.

Enjoy!

Remember: House just crashed his motorcycle coming into work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47:<strong>

"I can take you home. It's no problem."

Princeton General Hospital ambulance driver and EMT Bernard Shawman, was speaking to the woman sitting beside him as he drove the ambulance along Route 27 in Princeton.

The woman sitting in the passenger seat, who was his EMT rotational partner for the particular shift, swung her long black hair off her shoulder, as she looked out the side window and yawned. "Alright," she finally decided, "We're done with our shift anyway. I hate these 'crack of dawn' shifts."

The two EMT's had just finished the late night 'graveyard' shift, as one may call it, with their last call an hour or so after sunrise. Currently, they were headed back to Princeton General's ambulance bay, after picking up some breakfast once their shift ended.

Suddenly, the woman in the passenger seat sat up and peered carefully out the window. "Bernie, stop!" she said abruptly to the driver. She pointed out an orange motorcycle on the opposite side of the road, smashed up against the guardrail.

Bernie, the driver, followed her pointed finger and said, "Kate, we're off duty. Have someone else go take a look."

Katherine Cuddy shook her head. "We should at least see if they're okay and stay with them until another ambulance shows up," she reassured him.

Pulling over to the side of the road, Bernie let the vehicle idle as he and Kate climbed out of the ambulance.

Bernie, who was first to reach the smashed motorcycle, exclaimed, "Woah! This bike looks like it went through the scrap yard…is that a cane rack?"

Upon hearing the words 'cane rack', Kate stopped dead in her tracks on the way over to him. "Did you just say the motorcycle had a cane rack on it?" she asked, slowly as her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"Yea," Bernie called out to her, failing to notice that she had stopped walking, as he was preoccupied with this unrecognizable feature on a modern motorcycle. "Whoever would have thought cripples to ride motorcycles?" he cackled.

Kate didn't even hear what he was saying. Reaching the guardrail, and looking down the hill, she saw a man in a leather jacket faced down in a ditch.

"Shit," she murmured. Without any ounce of hesitation, and ignoring the questionable look on Bernie's face,

Kate leaped over the guardrail and quickly sprinted down the hill towards the ditch as fast as her athletic legs could carry her, her heart hammering violently in her chest.

"I thought we were off duty!" Bernie called down to her as he stood at the shoulder of the road, still comprehending why his partner was rushing to attend to the motorcycle victim.

"Not anymore!" Katherine Cuddy yelled up to him over her shoulder, "Now, don't just stand there! Get a gurney down here!"

As Bernie hastened to obey her instructions, Kate stepped into the ditch, kneeled down beside House's body and slowly turned him over. He was unconscious. As soon as she looked at his left arm dangling at an odd position, she knew it wasn't good.

"Shit, Greg," she murmured.

Immediately, she carefully took off House's helmet, while keeping his neck as still as possible, not knowing of any damage to the spinal cord. Scrapes and dirt covered his face as Kate's eyes scanned down it.

Unzipping his jacket, Kate carefully lifted up his t-shirt and cringed when she saw that part of the left side of his rib cage was turning a light pale purple.

Hearing a noise behind her, Kate turned around to see a gurney, handled by Bernie, coming toward her.

"What's going—" Bernie started to ask.

"Just shut up and come here," Kate told him hurriedly. Once the gurney was lowered beside House's body, very diligently, she and Bernie shifted him onto the gurney.

"Be careful of his left shoulder," Kate warned.

After House was secured on the gurney, Kate grabbed House's helmet and she and Bernie began the treacherous, slow trip back up the hill.

Once the gurney was up the hill and onto the shoulder of the road, Kate loaded it into the back of the ambulance, grabbed House's cane off his bike, and then climbed in the ambulance, while Bernie went over to the driver's side, clambered in and started the vehicle, blaring the sirens.

* * *

><p>"Go to Princeton Plainsboro, Bernie," Kate told the ambulance driver, as he drove quickly down the main road.<p>

"Why?" Bernie asked, from the front seat. "You know we're going to get in trouble, right? We work for Princeton General, not PPTH, Kate."

"Just do it," Kate told him, fiercely, as she tore the left arm of House's jacket, stopping at the shoulder. Ripping the jacket carefully off him without further causing any harm and cutting the sleeve of his t-shirt off, Kate finally assessed the damage.

The shoulder was clearly not attached, as it was wrenched out of the socket. The severity of the tear or dislocation, Kate did not know. Deciding to leave that alone for the moment, Kate finished cutting the t-shirt off House's body and carefully felt his ribs.

"Definitely bruised, maybe broken," she murmured to herself.

All of a sudden, House coughed and started to retch, moaning. Kate grabbed a metal container near the ambulance door and moved up to the head of the gurney. Turning House's head in the direction of the basin,

Kate watched as he emptied his stomach contents, half in the basin and half on the ambulance floor. He coughed again.

Without hesitating, Kate put down the half-full basin and grabbed her walkie-talkie, punching in a few numbers.

"Dispatch to Princeton Plainsboro."

She waited two seconds and then continued. "Dispatch, over. This is Princeton General ambulance # 4482.

Bringing a motorcycle victim. About 5 minutes out."

She waited and then heard a female voice come on the line. "Princeton Plainsboro to dispatch. We read you, but shouldn't you be paging your own hospital? Over."

"Special circumstances," Kate spoke into the walkie-talkie. Without waiting for an answer or a refute, she continued. "….victim unconscious. Probable concussion. Bruised ribs. Very probable left shoulder tear."

She paused, and then said quickly, "I know this is against standard protocol but the victim is Gregory House, and dispatch who you are speaking with right now is Katherine Cuddy from Princeton General. Over."

Silence. Bernie looked back at her and then looked down at House, suddenly making the connection.

"Wait, your sis—" he started to say but Kate cut him off.

"Not now, Bernie. Focus on the road." She began speaking into the walkie-talkie before the line had a chance to pick up again. "Dispatch again. Request to tell everyone to keep their mouths shut. Do not spread it around. Do not tell Lisa Cuddy, whatever you do. I repeat, do not tell my sister. When we arrive, permission to know where she is to inform her of the circumstances? Over."

Silence on the other line. Then, "Dispatch, permission granted. ETA?"

"About 4 minutes." Kate laid the walkie-talkie down on the floor of the ambulance, and wiped the side of

House's mouth and when he started to retch, she turned his head again.

"Greg?" she called out to him. "Greg, can you hear me?"

No response. She was sure he was coming around. She tried again.

"Don't move your left arm, okay?" Squeeze my hand if you understand me." Kate grabbed his hand and felt him give her hand a very light squeeze. It was weak, but at least he was responsive. Kate breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Good," she said, relieved, "Good. You're going to be okay." She paused then said, "You're in an ambulance. Are you in any pain?"

Keeping his eyes closed, House nodded. Taking a breath, he immediately regretted it and tensed up, gritting his teeth, and moaned in agony. "My arm…" he whispered. He made a sudden movement to bring his right arm up to grasp his left shoulder, but Kate gently pulled it back, stopping him.

"It's okay. Just relax," Kate spoke softly to him, "You're okay. I need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

"Greg?" she tried again, after a 5 second pause.

Suddenly, House opened his eyes and gripped Kate's hand. Fighting back nausea, he took a few labored breaths before whispering, "Lisa?"

"She's not here," Kate told him, soothingly. "You'll see her soon, I promise. Try not to move, okay?"

As he pulled into the bay of Princeton Plainsboro, Bernie looked at Kate before backing up the ambulance towards the ER doors.

"You do realize Scott is not going to be happy with us, right?" he reminded his colleague, referring to the supervisor of Emergency Medical Services at Princeton General.

Bernie, I hardly think now is the time to be thinking about that, pending the circumstances," Kate told him, while taking House's pulse again.

As House retched and moaned once more, Kate turned his head so that his vomit would go in the basin. As Bernie backed up the ambulance, the doors banged open and Kate looked up to see two attending standing there, ready to assist.

"Careful," Kate told them, as she and the two men wheeled the gurney into the ER. They were met by another attending who looked at Kate, then looked down at House then back up at Kate.

Sensing the man's confusion, Kate said, "I'm her sister."

"Ahh," the attending understood, "what happened?"

Kate and the attending wheeled the occupied gurney into an empty area behind a curtain. Ignoring all the stares around them, Kate yanked the curtain shut and then said, "He was found in a ditch, helmet on, bike crashed into guardrail, must have flipped over handlebars by the looks of it. Left shoulder looks either separated or dislocated, I couldn't tell. Ribs on left side may be bruised, probably not broken. He's been in and out of consciousness the whole ride here…his breathing seems to be labored. That's probably from his injured ribs…"

As he was listening to Kate retell the events of what happened as far as she could tell, the attending examined House's torso and felt around. He stopped as he heard House moan in pain, gritting his teeth in an effort to not yell out..

"House, don't move," the attending told the injured diagnostician. He mentioned for Kate to go on retelling the events of earlier.

"Vomited three times on the way here. Probable concussion. Unknown if it's minor or major. He was in and out of consciousness but semi-responsive."

"He has at least three bruised ribs. They may as well be fractured but they may be hairlines," the attending said as he finished poking around House's torso, as he and a nurse who had just came behind the curtain to assist carefully immobilized House's left shoulder in a makeshift cardboard sling. "I'll have them double check with an X-ray."

"I'll be back in five minutes," Kate told them. "Do not do anything except clean him up." The attending nodded to show he understood the EMT's directions.

Excusing herself, Kate withdrew from behind the curtain and walked in the direction to the nurse's station. She was immediately met by a nurse who informed her, "Ms. Cuddy, your sister is in Board Room F on the third floor."

Kate nodded to show she understood. "Bring a basin there. He's probably going to vomit again," she ordered, and without another glance in the nurse's direction, she continued her brisk pace toward the stairs located outside of the ER.

"This isn't a show, people!" she roared at all the onlookers who were either staring at the curtain, where behind it, House was lying behind on a gurney, or gaping at Kate as she strolled past.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys, I'm back in the states from vacation so..another chapter finally coming your way...

Remember where we left off: Kate just brought House in as a motorcycle victim. From here on in, I can assure you that NOTHING is going to mirror what happened in the finale or up until that point (other then House's leg and Stacy, whom we MIGHT see later on..haven't written that far yet...). This is a fanfic and while it is based on the show, this particular story is not any sort of interpretation based on happenings in the show. It's my own.

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<br>_Excusing herself, Kate withdrew from behind the curtain and walked in the direction to the nurse's station. She was immediately met by a nurse who informed her, "Ms. Cuddy, your sister is in Board Room F on the third floor."  
>Kate nodded to show she understood. "Bring a basin there. He's probably going to vomit again," she ordered, and without another glance in the nurse's direction, she continued her brisk pace toward the stairs located outside of the ER.<br>"This isn't a show, people!" she roared at all the onlookers who were either staring at the curtain, where behind it, House was lying behind on a gurney, or gaping at Kate as she strolled past._

**Chapter 48: **

As she progressed down the somewhat vacant hallway, towards empty rooms with glass walls each equipped with long glass tables with rolling black leather office chairs surrounding them, Katherine Cuddy took a breath and focused on the task at hand. What she was about to do was something she dreaded doing, but she knew it had to be done. And she knew she was the one who had to do it.

Stopping just outside the door to conference room F, Kate took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Lisa Cuddy, who was in the midst of addressing her employees who were seated around the glass table with papers in front of them, stopped talking midsentence and looked around at the door, which had just opened.

"What are you doing here?" she immediately asked, surprised.

"You need to come with me," Kate told her sister, simply.

Raising her eyebrows, Cuddy fixed her sister with a 'You can't be serious' look as she gestured around the table. "Kate, I'm clearly in the middle of a meeting."

"I know that, but Lisa, there's no room for discussion," Kate told her, plainly.

Her eyebrows meeting in the middle of her forehead, Lisa Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said, coolly, before turning and addressing her staff, "All of you review the plan in front of you until I get back."

Standing up, she walked past her sister and out the door.

Before speaking, Kate closed the conference room door quietly behind her and then turned to face her sister, while ignoring all of the stares from those sitting around the glass table.

"This better be damn important, Kate," Lisa Cuddy spat out, as she faced her sister with her arms folded across her chest.

Kate took a deep breath and locked eyes with her sister before saying anything.

"Lisa, she started slowly, "…there's been an accident…"

"What?" Lisa started, confused.

And then she understood.

Her mouth dropped open as realization struck. "Oh God. No!" she said, horrified.

Gently taking her sister by the arm, Kate began to lead her towards the end of the hallway towards the stairs.

"Lisa, Greg's downstairs in the Emergency Room."

Wrenching herself free of her sister's grasp, Lisa Cuddy hurried to the stairs, moving as fast as her pregnant body could take her.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is Greg okay, Kate?" Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest.

Kate stopped her. "Lisa, slow down and let's go down to the ER." Taking her sister by the arm, Kate led her downstairs.

Aware of all the stares they were getting when they walked into the Emergency Room, Kate ignored them and when they reached the curtain, she pulled it back, revealing House lying on the gurney, his left arm immobilized, ice packs lying on his left side, dried vomit on the side of his mouth. A metal basin was lying beside his head, next to the IV pole, which was already hooked up, a line traveling into House's right arm

"Oh my god," Cuddy cried out softly, rushing forward.

Nodding at the nurse, who excused herself at once, Kate stayed silent as she watched her sister scan down House's body as she took everything in.

"What happened?" Cuddy finally asked, as she tried to keep her voice steady, but Kate could hear the strain.

"He crashed his motorcycle, presumably on the way here. Possible concussion. I'm not sure yet if the shoulder is torn or dislocated." She paused and then said softly, "Lisa, I didn't check his leg."

"Thank you," Cuddy said, quietly.

Suddenly, House retched again. Lisa and Kate rushed forward and Kate grabbed the basin and held it up to House's mouth as her sister gently turned his head as he emptied the contents of his stomach, which was nothing but clear bile at this point.

Closing her eyes briefly, Lisa exhaled slowly, gripping the gurney's metal black railing for support with both hands. 'What was happening?' she thought, her mind racing as she struggled to get a hold of what was going on.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Kate's sister's voice of concern brought her back to the present as she opened her eyes and stared at her sister from across the gurney.

Shaking her head, Lisa focused on her sister. "You brought him here even though you hate him," she said, softly.

"I don't hate him, Lisa," Kate told her quietly, "I never have."

Lisa nodded, satisfied with that answer. She had more important issues to deal with.

"He needs an orthopedic." She nodded towards House's left shoulder and without hesitation, drew back the curtain, stepped out and drew the curtain closed again.

Walking briskly in the direction of the ER nurse's station, she stopped at the desk. "Get Robert Quigley on the phone," she motioned toward the nurse, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "He's an orthopedic. Tell him it's an emergency."

She waited until she was handed the phone. "Rob, hey, it's Lisa Cuddy. Listen, can you come down to the ER? Greg's been in an accident and his shoulder looks really bad... Can you come have a look?"

After confirming with Quigley, she gave the phone back to the nurse, and said, "When Dr. Quigley comes down here, direct him to curtain three, please."  
>"Right away, Dr. Cuddy," the nurse said, hastily.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking back to where House was, she drew back the curtain before stepping behind it. Yanking it closed behind her, she heard Kate say, "I think he's coming out of it, Lisa."<p>

Rushing forward, Lisa stood by the bed and gazed down at the man occupying it.

"Greg?" she called out.

House moaned.

"Greg, honey, don't move, okay?"

More moaning. Letting out a breath, he grimaced and yelled out against the pain that was stabbing through his left side.

Grabbing his right hand, Cuddy gripped it and said softly, "It's ok. It's okay, Greg. Shhh…. Try not to move."

Kate, not wanting to intrude, retreated as far as she could from the bed while still eying her sister carefully.

Finally opening his eyes, House opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when a finger was put to his lips.

"You have a couple of bruised ribs, and your shoulder is torn…" She paused and then asked softly, "Does your leg hurt?"

He nodded and reached up with his right hand to cup Cuddy's cheek.

She noticed a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Greg, are you in alotta pain right now?" she asked quietly, as she laid her own hand over his on her cheek.

He nodded, and closed his eyes.

A small cough made Lisa look around at her sister. "Sorry," Kate said, apologetically, as she mentioned toward Robert Quigley, who had just yanked back the curtain.

"Now that does not look good." Quigley said, pointing towards House's left shoulder.

Nodding to Kate, he strode past her, pulled up a chair and began examining House's shoulder.

"Looks like it was done before impact," he murmured, "…and then some."

"From the looks of it, Doctor, he seemed to have been thrown off the bike and twisted or the like as he went over the handlebars," Kate told him, and clarified, "I was at the scene of the accident."

Nodding in agreement, Quigley turned his attention toward the Dean of Medicine.

"He needs surgery, Lisa. As soon as I get an MRI to confirm, then it can be done." He paused and then finished out, "I assume you'll sign the paperwork as the proxy?"

She nodded. "I'll do whatever is necessary…He definitely needs the surgery?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes," Dr. Quigley told his boss, "It'll be confirmed with the MRI but yes, it's a high possibility that he will…Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get the paperwork ready and see if I can get him into the OR in the next half hour, although being in a relationship with the Dean of Medicine certainly has its perks," he finished out with a smirk.

Lisa laughed, and Kate smiled a little.

Excusing himself, Quigley left.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to stay," Lisa told her sister, looking up as she caressed House's knuckles delicately.<p>

Kate shrugged. "I'll make sure he's okay."

Lisa smiled at her. "Thanks, Kate."

House groaned and then coughed. The grip on Cuddy's hand tightened. "Lisa," House choked out softly.  
>"Greg, I'm right here," Lisa told him softly, as she brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead out the way of his eyes. "I'm right here," she repeated, her voice breaking.<p>

Opening his eyes, House searched above him until Cuddy's face came into view. "Sorry I didn't make it for the meeting, but I decided to drop in anyway," he joked, and then winced in pain, closing his eyes.

Lisa laughed, even Kate smirked a little.

"Well at least I know you still have your sense of humor," she joked before turning on a serious note.

"You're going in for surgery in a bit for your shoulder," she told him.

"What happened?" House choked out softly, as he opened his eyes again. "All I remember is some asshole cutting me off."

Lisa gestured toward her sister. "Kate here can tell you better than me."

Surprised, House turned his head and searched the eyes of Katherine Cuddy, waiting silently.

Stepping forward, Kate said, "I was getting off my shift, and my driver saw a motorcycle smashed against a guardrail on the side of the highway. You were face down in a ditch. I brought you here and let my sister know right away."

Silence. Then as he continued to stare at her, House said quietly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kate replied softly.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness came over House and he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, wincing as he did so.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked him, quickly.

"Dizzy," he muttered. Without thinking, he moved his immobilized arm as he tried to bring it up across his body to his forehead, and hissed, gritting his teeth hard to keep from screaming out in agonizing pain, but couldn't keep it in.

Yelling out in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to distract himself from the agonizing pain going through his left shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay," Lisa told him softly as she felt him almost break her hand with the amount of force he was exerting. "It'll pass. Hold on, Greg."

Groaning, House maintained a grip on Cuddy's hand as he slowly felt the pain in his shoulder begin to subside. When he opened his eyes, he took a slow and steady breath.

Remind me never to do that again," he told both Cuddy sisters.

"What about don't move your left arm? You could start with that," Kate suggested.

House smirked, although it was notably more like a grimace.

Just then, a nurse pulled the curtain slightly back and stuck her head in.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Wilson is here. Should I let him in?"

The Dean of Medicine nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Lisa, hey," Wilson said to her as he walked behind the curtain where House was. "I knew something was wrong when you were pulled out of that meeting." He looked over at House, who was lying on the bed. "Hey buddy."

House gave him a little head nod. "Wilson."

Turning to the woman on the other side of the bed, he stuck out a hand. "James Wilson. You must be Kate," he said as means of introduction.

Kate shook his hand. "I am. I saw you at the New Year's party…so, you're the 'best friend'?"

"I am," Wilson replied. "What happened?"

"Motorcycle accident," Kate told him.

His eyes moved swiftly down House's body. "Broken ribs?" he questioned, looking up at Kate, who shook her head.

"Just bruised."

Looking over at his boss, Wilson said, "Do you want me to tell Brenda to reschedule the meeting?"

Cuddy shrugged. "If you want to…"  
>Wilson stepped toward her. "It's really no problem." He paused and then said quietly, "You should stay here."<p>

Nodding, Cuddy told him that she will set a time with Brenda to let the others know about a rescheduled meeting. "Thanks, James."  
>With a swift nod to Kate, Wilson stepped out from behind the curtain and went to see Brenda, Cuddy's assistant.<p>

With a promise to return later on, Kate made her exit as well, leaving her sister alone with House, as he was due to go in any minute for surgery following an MRI.

Once the paperwork was signed by Cuddy, she, Robert Quigley and a nurse succeeded at getting House into a hospital gown so he could go into surgery.

As House was getting wheeled into the MRI machine room, Cuddy stopped Quigley and the nurse, who were wheeling the gurney.

"Rob, can you give us a few minutes?" she asked him.

"Certainly," Robert Quigley replied. "We'll be over there. Give me a holler."

Waiting until the nurse and Quigley were out of ear shot but still in view, Cuddy let her hands rest on the bed railing as she looked down at House, who had just opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she said, matching his tone. "How's the pain?"

"Trying not to think about it." He coughed and then winced, as he laid his right hand across his body on his left side. "Can you…can you call my mom?"

Cuddy caressed the right knuckle of his hand with her finger tips. "I was planning on it," she told him, quietly.

"Thanks," he said, half grimacing. Bringing his right hand upwards, he caressed her cheek softly with his fingertips.

Bending down, Cuddy kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you when you get out," she whispered.

Standing upright again, she signaled toward Quigley that House was ready

Upon wheeling the gurney into the room with the MRI machine, Quigley looked at the Dean of Medicine.

"I'll call your office once I get confirmation of what exactly he tore, and then we can go the surgery."

"Thanks, Rob," Cuddy told him.

With that, she turned on her heel and walked to her office, without giving recognition to all the stares that were directed her way as she walked down the hallway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

When she saw the Dean of Medicine walking swiftly through the clinic doors, Brenda Lewis went to meet the woman.

"I emailed everyone who was at the meeting earlier and told them that you would get back to them about rescheduling," she told Cuddy, as the two women walked together to Cuddy's office.

"Thank you," Cuddy told the head nurse who was also her assistant. "I'll probably do it by conference call on Monday, but I need to think about that. Don't send out another email until you hear from me."

"How's Greg?" Brenda asked, switching gears to the personal bond that she and the Dean of Medicine had developed over the years.

"Just went in for an MRI, then he's going in for surgery on his shoulder."

They had reached the outside of Cuddy's office, where Brenda's desk sat.

"Cancel everything I have today. Reschedule for late next week. Monday as well. I'll let you know if I'll be out Tuesday," Cuddy told Brenda, who nodded and went behind her desk, sat down and started typing at the computer to bring up her boss's schedule.

As she was walking into her office, Cuddy looked back.

"Oh and Brenda, if Robert Quigley calls, let me know the prognosis and then okay the surgery…I have to make a couple of phone calls."

Once she closed her office door and walked behind her desk, Cuddy sat down and reached for the phone that sat on her desk. Punching in a number that she read off a piece of paper, she waited, praying to God that the other person picked up.

Three rings. Then, "Hello?"

Lisa Cuddy took a deep breath before speaking into the receiver.

"Mrs. House, hi. This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy from over at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm not entirely sure if you remember me…"

"Lisa, hey. Yes, of course I remember you," Blythe House's voice said over the phone, "Funny you called, I'm supposed to meet my son for lunch in an hour and a half."

Cuddy swallowed and forced herself to open her mouth to speak. "…Mrs. House," she began.

"Please Lisa, call me Blythe."

"Sorry…Blythe," Cuddy corrected herself, "I'm calling because your son was in a motorcycle accident this morning."

Silence on the other line.

"Hello? Blythe?"

The older woman finally spoke, her voice shaky. "Is he okay?"

"He tore something in his left shoulder and has a couple bruised ribs. He's going in for surgery in a little bit to repair his shoulder, but other than that, he seems to be okay. He was lucky."

"Since I'm in the area, I'd like to see him," Blythe spoke into the phone.

"I figured you'd might," Cuddy told her. "He should be back from surgery in about a half hour, maybe a little more."

She paused and then said, "If you want, you can come to my office when you get here and I can discuss further with you your son's injuries…"

"Okay," Blythe told her, "I should be there in about an hour…You still head honcho?"

Cuddy chuckled. "I am."

Once they said their goodbye's and Cuddy hung up the phone, Brenda told her that House went in for surgery to reattach a torn labrum of the Bankart lesion to the shoulder socket.

Satisfied with that answer, Cuddy left her office and made her way up to House's office.

Upon walking in, she noticed Cameron and Foreman sitting at the glass table, with files open in front of each of them.

Cameron immediately opened her mouth, but was silenced when the Dean of Medicine held up a hand.

"I don't know what you two have heard, but Greg's fine. He just went in for surgery to repair his shoulder," Cuddy told them.

"What happened?" Foreman asked her.

"I don't exactly know," she began. "Apparently, he crashed the bike into a guardrail after being cut off, and was flung over the handlebars."

"Everyone's talking about it," Cameron told her.

Cuddy chuckled lightly. "I'm not surprised."

Eying the folders on the table, she raised her eyebrows. "New case?"

"Still the one from yesterday," Foreman told her.

Nodding, Cuddy said, "Good. How's it coming? If it's absolutely imperative, and I mean like you have reached the end and have nowhere else to go, come to me and I will think about waking Greg up to help you. Other than that, come to me and I'll try and help you. Is that understood?"

Both doctors' nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>When House was in a room in the ICU following his shoulder surgery, Cuddy was paged and she met Dr. Quigley outside Room 7, where House was currently occupying the bed.<p>

"Lisa, hi," Quigley said, when the Dean of Medicine walked up beside him, "surgery went fine. No complications. He was lucky."

Looking in House's room, Cuddy saw he was sleeping, his left arm immobilized in a black cloth sling and ice packs on his left ribcage.

"Good," she said, sounding relieved as she let out a breath. "What's he on?" she asked, noticing the IV line traveling into the back of his right hand from the pole beside the bed.

"Fentanyl. 60 milligrams every 4 hours. He may need an increase every so often depending on his pain level when he wakes up," Quigley told her. "I would like for him to wear the sling for 4-6 weeks. 24/7 for the first month with incorporating some movements. I also want to start physical therapy maybe later next week depending on how he's doing."

Cuddy nodded, satisfied with the information that Quigley had just mentioned to her. "If that's it, I'm going to stay with him…"

"I'll leave the proxy at the circulation desk. Sign it when you can. No rush." Quigley turned to walk away.

"Rob."

Quigley turned back to look at his boss, questionably.

"Thank you," Cuddy told him sincerely.

She turned and walked into the room, sliding the door quietly shut behind her. Stepping closer to the bed, she silently let her eyes traveled from House's face to his left shoulder down to his ribs and finally down to his right leg.

Slowly lifting his hospital gown upwards, she stared at his right leg and saw that it was partially inflamed. Placing her hand directly on his thigh where a huge ugly scar dominated the skin features, she felt a rush of emotions fill her body and she fought to keep them in check. Very slowly, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Moving up to where his head lay on the pillow, she pulled up a chair on his right side and sat down, waiting patiently as she softly caressed the knuckles on his right hand.

After about fifteen minutes of hearing the steady level beeping of the monitors in the background, Cuddy suddenly heard the beeping increase.

Standing up at once, Cuddy let her hands rest on the bed railing as she looked down at the man lying in the bed.

"Greg?" she whispered.

House moaned softly and opened his eyes. Turning his head, he saw Cuddy and immediately reached out his uninjured right hand.

"Hey," he whispered.

She grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hey," she echoed quietly. "Surgery went fine." Letting go of his hand, she lowered the section of railing beside his head.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Better now that you are out of surgery," Cuddy told him, as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from off his forehead. "Don't move your shoulder. You're on fentyl for the pain."

"How long am I going to be in this thing?" House asked, looking down at the sling with a slight frown.

"4 to 6 weeks."

House's mouth gaped open. "Are you serious?" He winced in pain and closed his eyes.

"Wear it 24/7 for the first month." Cuddy paused, then added with a slight smirk, "And yes, I'm making you wear it. And if I have to, I'll let Wilson and your team keep an eye on you when I'm not around."

House groaned. "God, you're really starting to sound like my mother," he told her, as he opened his eyes again.

Laughing, Cuddy smirked and let her hand rest on her stomach. Bringing his uninjured hand up, House rested his hand on top of hers. Together, they felt their son give a kick against their hands.

House looked up at the woman he loved, the woman carrying his child. "If I wasn't an invalid right now, I would probably fuck your brains out right here, right now.. And I think I just felt his penis," he joked, as his fingers were still splayed on the side of Cuddy's stomach.

"Oh shut up," Cuddy told him, but she chuckled nonetheless.

Bending down near his head, she kissed him. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly, as their mouth stayed together, showing signs of ignited passion between them

Reluctantly, Cuddy pulled back and stared reluctantly into his eyes. "I have to go meet your mom," she told him, apologetically.

House lightly grabbed her hand to prevent her from moving.

"I'll tell her," he said.

Nodding, Cuddy joked, "Yea, didn't want to steal your thunder…"

Smirking, House winced. "Go…I'll be fine," he told her, quietly.

Bending down again, Cuddy kissed him on the lips. "Get some rest. I'll be back."

Leaving the room, Cuddy quietly slid the door shut and walked up to the circulation desk within the ICU.

"Sorry to have you sign this, Dr. Cuddy, but it's standard policy," one of the nurses said to her as she handed the Dean a pen and a bunch of forms attached to a clipboard.

"No problem," Cuddy told her.

Once she was done filling out House's medical proxy, she headed back downstairs.

On the way back to her office, Cuddy took a minute to just mentally prepare herself for what was about to come. Even though she knew Blythe House knew nothing (yet), she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive about how the woman was going to react, even before finding out that the man in question was her, Blythe's, son.

* * *

><p>From the time she was back at her office, Lisa Cuddy had about fifteen minutes before her assistant Brenda knocked on her door to tell her that a 'Blythe House' was here to see her.<p>

Through the door walked in a light blonde haired woman of average height and thin body structure, wearing a tan pants suit, with crème colored leather shoes. For a woman in her 80's, House's mother looked as good as ever, with an air of youth still emanating her features, and a youthful spring in her step.

Standing up immediately, Cuddy went around from behind her desk as she mentioned Brenda to be dismissed and to shut the door behind her.

"Hi Blythe. How was the trip?"

The two women embraced warmly and then Blythe pulled back.

"Not too bad. Wow Lisa, you look great." She mentioned towards the woman's pregnant belly.

"Congratulations, by the way."

Cuddy smiled warmly. "Thank you." She was thoroughly relieved Blythe didn't go further.

"Did you fly from Michigan?"

"No, I'm in North Carolina. Ever since John's passing, I moved there," Blythe told her, somewhat surprised that the woman in front of her who she hadn't spoken to in close to ten years remembered that minute piece of information from some time ago.

The surprise must have shown on her face because Cuddy mentally kicked herself and then offered to move over to the couches in her office as she began to fill Blythe in on her son.

The two women sat down, Blythe on the couch while Cuddy sat in the armchair adjacent, as Cuddy told Blythe the full story about what happened to her son.

"He's been riding bikes since he was in college, and he's never once had a spill as bad as this," Blythe told Cuddy.

"Well, it could have been worse," Cuddy began, "The most severe injury he sustained was the shoulder tear, which he actually just got out of surgery a little while ago."

"I would have thought," Blythe started, "that being Dean of Medicine you don't really interact with patients but it seems like you are speaking as though you have first-hand knowledge of my son's incident."

Cuddy shifted nervously, passing it off as a simple pillow readjustment behind her lower back.

"Well," she began, somewhat hesitantly, "I do deal with patients sometimes, but no, most of my job is administrative," she continued, mentally cheering at this little story she was weaving, as to not reveal much of anything of her personal relationship to the woman in front of her.

"And so," she continued, "since I was in the ER at the time of Greg's incident, I naturally asked if I could help."

"Ah." Blythe understood. I'm assuming Greg is in the ICU?"

"I believe so," Cuddy lied, "Do you want to see him?"

Blythe stood. "Yes."

As Cuddy stood up as well, Blythe said, "You look terrific by the way. When are you due?"

"Beginning of May," responded Cuddy.

Blythe smiled. "Your husband must be a lucky man."

"Oh we're not married," Cuddy reassured her, "but yes, he is."

* * *

><p>As Cuddy led Blythe upstairs to the Intensive Care Unit, she was relieved as she stepped into House's room, to see that he was awake.<p>

"Greg!," Blythe cried out as she rushed to her son's uninjured side, "Oh my goodness. Greg, honey."

House rolled his eyes but welcomed his mother's careful embrace. "Mom, it's okay. I'm fine," he grumbled, as his mother bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Cuddy smirked behind Blythe's back as House rolled his eyes at her.

"You and that motorcycle!" Blythe scolded her son, as she took in the sight of his body. "Are you in any pain? How's your shoulder?"

"No mom, I feel like sunshine and daisies."

Blythe narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. "Can you be serious for two seconds and please cut the sarcasm?"

Cuddy chuckled and passed it off as a cough, to which House caught her eye and smirked, to which she ignored.

"My shoulder feels like someone's ripping it off and my ribs and my head ache and I feel really disgustingly nauseous." He suddenly closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, which did not go unnoticed by Cuddy as she stepped forward.

"What's wrong?"

"Dizzy," House murmured.

Grabbing a metal basin that was sitting on the nearby table, Cuddy held it steady while House turned his head to the right and heaved into the basin. Blythe turned away.

When he was done retching, House wiped his mouth and raised his eyes to look up at his boss, who was hesitant about showing any feeling or action except for proper doctor-patient care.

House seemed to pick up on her hesitation because he brushed his fingers up against her knuckles and whispered quietly so that only she could hear, "It's okay."

Cuddy stared at him for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Oh and I forgot to tell you that when you went for an MRI before, it was found that you had a major concussion." Turning to Blythe, she clarified, "That bout of nausea was most likely a side effect of the concussion."

Blythe nodded and stepped forward again, repositioning herself next to her son's right side as Cuddy quickly stepped away.

"Dr. Cuddy here filled me in on what happened," she said, as she sat down in the chair beside the bed, and took her son's hand in her own.

House looked over at Cuddy, who immediately cleared her throat, and said, "Well, if that's all, I'm going…"

Blythe looked over at her. "Thank you, Lisa."

"No problem. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Before she turned to step out, Cuddy saw House give her a wink, and she smiled.

Once Cuddy had shut the door to House's ICU room, House turned to his mother and said, "Sorry about not having lunch."

"Oh Greg, it's fine. I'm just relieved that you're okay," Blythe told him as she squeezed his hand. "How are you otherwise?"

"Fine. Work is good," House told her, "Although my team are idiots, as usual—"

"Greg!" Blythe interrupted, scolded him, "Don't say that!"

"It's true," House defended to her, "I have to practically spoon feed them and coax them into telling me their thoughts on a case…"

"Greg, honey, maybe you're being a bit unfair…so what else? How's James?"

"Wilson's good. He has a new boy toy."

His mother almost choked, as she stared at him, wide-eyed. "He's gay?" she exclaimed.

House rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction. "Yes, mom. Wilson's gay…it was news to me too."

"But then," Blythe continued, "he's spending less time with you…Greg, I hope you're not too lonely, honey."

House took a slight breath. It was now or never.

"…I haven't exactly been… lonely, mom..."

Blythe didn't seem to hear him as she said, "But you do seem happier….what?"

"I haven't exactly been lonely," he repeated, "…I'm seeing someone."

Blythe stopped and looked at her son, curiously, "Really? Oh Greg, that's wonderful. After Stacy, you know…I thought…." She paused, composing herself.

"What's she like?" Blythe continued, wanting to know this new and very unexpected detail in her son's life.

"Well," House began, choosing his words carefully, "she's smart, funny, sexy, she's…she's a doctor."

"Oh? Does she work her?" Blythe asked.

House nodded. "She does, actually. She's top of the food chain." He paused and then said, "…of the hierarchical management system that is."

For a moment, his mom didn't speak, and then she understood as her mouth gaped open.

You mean…no! …Lisa Cuddy?"

House smirked at her. "Took you long enough."

Still staring at her son, Blythe stammered, "Wait…you and Lisa are dating?"

"Yes, mom." He paused and then said, "And in answer to your next question, yes, I am the father."

"And you were going to tell me this today?"

"During lunch," House answered her.

Blythe squeezed his hand. "Greg, I'm so happy for you…oh my gosh!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to be a grandmother! How exciting." She paused to recollect herself, then deduced, "That's why Lisa called me to tell me about you."

"I'm curious to hear how she covered herself."

"What, when I was with her before?" Blythe asked.

He nodded.

"She really didn't have to," Blythe told him, "I mean I must admit I was a little more than curious as to why she was calling me as Dean of Medicine rather than someone else…"

House grinned as he said, "That was my big news but I had to go fuck up my shoulder and ruin everything."

"Oh honey, it's okay. I'm seeing you anyway so it doesn't matter…so tell me, is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Oh my! That's so exciting, Greg. So, tell me, how long have you two been dating?"

House sighed and then winced. "Mom," he grumbled, "what is this, 20 Questions?... we've been together since May."

A sliding of the door caused House to look around and for Blythe to hinder her response as a nurse entered carrying a clipboard and pen.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Doctor House, but if you wouldn't mind initialing, signing and dating this medical proxy form that Dr. Cuddy signed earlier." She handed him the clipboard with forms attached, and a pen.

Wordlessly, he signed the forms in the appropriate spots and handed the board and pen back to the nurse, who told him, "You do understand that in the event you are unable to make any clear medical judgments or decisions that Lisa Cuddy has signed permission and has your consent to make them for you on your behalf?"

"I do," House told her.

Making a note on the clipboard, the nurse looked up again. "Dr. Cuddy told me that you experienced dizziness and vomited before," she told him, "How are you now?"

"Still a little dizzy," House replied.

The nurse felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're a little warm." After she took his temperature, she said, "I don't want you eating anything yet. I'm concerned with the fentanyl that you won't be able to hold anything down. You're getting fluids through the IV so that should help. I'll get you some ice chips."

Once the nurse left, Blythe looked at her son and said, "I should probably let you rest. I'll come back later."

She kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk out of the room but House called out to her.

"Mom."

She turned back, questionably.

"Lisa's expecting you."

Smiling Blythe said, "I'm not surprised. Get some rest, honey."

* * *

><p>I thought it was nice to have a little heart-to-heart with his mother... Stay tuned!<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

After hanging up the phone at the pharmacy once she was done dealing with medication shipment problems, Cuddy walked down the hallway of the clinic, towards her office.

Stopping by her assistant's desk, she ordered, "Brenda, tell everyone I will do the meeting on Monday from home by phone. 9 A.M. sharp! Tell them to bring everything they had with them this morning."

"I will," Brenda reassured her. "Oh and I showed Greg's mother to your office a few minutes ago."

Looking past her assistant into her office, Cuddy saw Blythe sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

"Thanks, Brenda."

She walked into her office and Blythe turned to her with a smile.

"Excuse me, Blythe." Cuddy turned back toward the door and looked at her assistant. "Oh, and

Brenda? Tell them no slacking. Just because I won't be in Monday or Tuesday doesn't give anyone a reason to get away with not doing anything… Let me know if anyone has an issue."

Closing her office door, Cuddy turned to the woman who was seated in front of her desk on one of the two chairs. "My apologies, Blythe."

She paused then said with a smile, "I'm guessing Greg told you?"

Standing up, Blythe nodded and then smiled widely. "He did. I'm so happy for you both." She embraced Cuddy in a warm hug. "So, it's a boy," she said, as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Yes," Cuddy replied, smiling a she said, "And I will be extremely surprised if this kid doesn't have a sarcasm streak before he turns one."

Blythe chuckled. "Well, with Greg as his father, let's hope the gene pool didn't pass that trait down," she teased, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do you still supervise him or no?"

"I do," Cuddy replied, "it's tricky sometimes, but I get used to it. No one else wanted the job." She grinned and her eyes twinkled as she said, "I love how I still have the upper hand, as administrator at least…"

Blythe matched her grin with one of her own. 'Well, you ARE still his boss…so how are you feeling? Sorry for all the questions…"

Cuddy dismissed her with a wave of a hand. "It's fine, really, Blythe…I've actually been feeling pretty good. Tired more than usual but that's to be expected."

Gesturing over to the couch, she invited Blythe to have a seat and the two women continued their conversation.

About twenty minutes into their conversation, the door to Cuddy's office banged open, revealing a very frustrated Eric Foreman, followed closely behind by Cameron.

"We need House," Foreman told the Dean of Medicine.

"Well hello to you too, Dr. Foreman," said Cuddy, looking up at him from the armchair with a smirk on her face. "And why do you need House, may I ask?"

"Our patient's liver is failing and he is refusing dialysis."

"So get him to accept. Not that hard," Cuddy told him impatiently.

"He says he's willing to die than opt for dialysis or a transfer," the neurologist told her. "At least House could talk some sense into him by telling him he's an idiot—"

"What do the parents want to do?" interrupted Cuddy, as she ignored the last part of Foreman's statement.

Cameron piped in. "The father doesn't want any part of it, and the mother is trying to convince her son to go for the transplant."

"But he's not budging," Cuddy confirmed, looking up at Cameron for clarification, who nodded.

Exhaling, Cuddy asked, "So, what do you want me to do?" Pausing, she mentioned toward the woman sitting opposite her on the couch.

"You two, this is Greg's mom. Blythe, this is your son's team, Dr.'s Eric Foreman and Allison Cameron," she said, as way of introductions.

The two exchanged handshakes with their boss's mother.

"I don't care what you do," Cuddy finished her conversation with Cameron and Foreman, "but get him to consent to dialysis or a liver transplant. But do it 'ethically.'," she told them, stressing the last word. "There's no reason why he should die because this kid is too stubborn to agree to a healthy liver and accept another chance at life."

"And if he doesn't?" Foreman asked her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Cuddy told him, "Figure out a way." She paused and then continued. "Look, I am not waking House up just so the three of you could discuss unethical ways to give your patient dialysis against his consent, and also behind my back. And besides," she added, "Greg's heavily medicated and in a lot of pain, so I doubt he would be much help anyway."

Foreman opened his mouth to refute her, but she stopped him with a hand. "Foreman, that is my final word. I'd be happy to assist you with anything else."

Shaking his head, Foreman mumbled. "No, that's all."

"Look," Cuddy told them, "tell the kid and the parents that you are looking for a liver. There's bound to be a match somewhere. Tell him it's his best chance for survival, and that we are not going to be the hospital responsible for his death because he's too stupid to want to die and not consent to treatment."

"We'll do our best," Cameron told her, surprised at the Dean of Medicine's answer, but accepted it, nonetheless.

Blythe House suddenly frowned as she stared at the two younger doctors. "Aren't there three of you working under my son?"

Cuddy immediately exchanged a look with Foreman and Cameron, before saying, "Yes, Dr. Chase is out right now." She shot a quick cautioned look towards the two doctors', giving them a warning not to speak.

"Oh," Blythe said, "He's the Australian one, right?"

"Yes," Cuddy told her, trying to end the conversation. Turning towards Foreman and Cameron, she said, "When you convince your patient to get a transplant and he agrees, start looking for a liver. I can call ahead and try and reserve one as well. Just keep me updated. Understood?"

The two doctors' nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"Mrs. House, it was lovely to meet you. Your son is a great doctor," Cameron told her. "I've learned a lot from him."

Blythe smiled. "Thank you, dear."

Cameron smiled at her, nodded at Cuddy and turned to follow her colleague out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking into the ICU sometime after Blythe had left, with the promise of returning later, Cuddy made her way down the corridor, past the circulation desk to House's room. Sliding the door open, she saw House's eyes were closed.<p>

Checking the monitors surrounding the bed, she pulled up a chair as close as she could beside the bed and sat down. Reaching out, she grabbed House's right hand, surprised to feel him squeeze hers.

"Hey," he said, as he opened his eyes.

"Hi," Cuddy replied softly, as she held his hand with both of hers.

"So, how'd it go?" House asked her, "My mom didn't play '20 Questions' with you, did she?"

"It wasn't too bad," Cuddy joked. "She just wanted to know details that you wouldn't tell her."

"Like what? You didn't tell her we fuck like rabbits, did you?" House asked her, "Although, she probably knows that, considering how fast I knocked you up."

"No I didn't, you idiot!" Cuddy scolded him, as she smirked.

House chuckled, and then winced, which did not go unnoticed by Cuddy,

"How are your ribs?" she asked, concerned.

Rolling his eyes, House sighed. "They're fine, doctor," he said, stressing the last word with unnecessary heavy sarcasm, and then paused, deciding to be a little nicer.

"Actually, they're throbbing beyond belief."

"I figured that," Cuddy said.

"it's bearable though," House said to her, "I got some ice chips earlier because I probably can't hold anything down. He paused, and then switched topics, as he said, "I don't want you staying here tonight."

'What? Why?" Cuddy asked, confused.

"You need your sleep. I can already tell this is wearing you out-"

Cuddy interrupted him as she exclaimed, "Greg, stop! I'm staying here with you tonight, and that's final!"

"I hate how stubborn you can be sometimes," House muttered.

She stared at him, incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" she started. "YOU are the KING of stubborn!"

Pausing, she added on a more serious note, "I'll sleep on that recliner, or if you really, really want me to I'll call in a cot. There's bound to be some around here." Composing herself, she continued to stroke House's hand with her own, and then said, "I know you're looking out for me, but please Greg, I'm staying here with you tonight."

Grinning wickedly, House said, "Man, you can be a real demanding bitch sometimes."

Matching his grin with one of her own, Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "Oh don't deny that it doesn't turn you on."

Reaching across the bed, she caressed the facial hair on the side of his face. "I've missed you, Greg," she told him, softly.

Moving his right hand to cover hers on his cheek, House lifted her hand off his cheek and across his lips as he kissed it. "I've missed you too."

Standing up, Cuddy leaned across the bed railing and kissed him on the lips. Being mindful of his ribs and his shoulder, House moved his right hand up to secure around Cuddy's back as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeper into her eagerly opened mouth.

"You know, you're elevating my heart rate," House murmured against her mouth as he smirked and listened to the monitors surrounding his bed as they steadily increased their rhythm.

"Mhmm," Cuddy murmured, as she opened her eyes and looked at him, still centimeters away from his face, "You shouldn't have made me."

Bringing his hand away from her back, House let his hand drop down onto the sheets. "Oh this is my fault?" he asked, smirking.

Cuddy chuckled and threw her head back. "Did I say that?" she retorted, before leaning forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"How's your leg?" she asked softly, as she withdrew from the kiss.

Keeping his eyes closed, House shook his head and whispered, "It hurts."

"It was inflamed before," Cuddy told him softly, "Do you want me to get you an icepack?"

He nodded. Promising to return, Cuddy straightened herself and then left the room to ask the ICU nurse on duty for an oversized icepack.

Returning to House's room a few minutes later with a large rectangular ice pack in her hand, Cuddy set the icepack down on the bed as she lifted House's gown to his hip bone, and rested her hand on his right thigh, covering the massive scar that ran the entire length of his upper thigh.

Feeling her contact, House immediately tensed up and drew in a breath to which he regretted a second later and moaned softly.

"Shhh," Cuddy whispered softly. "Relax, Greg." She carefully laid the cold ice pack wrapped in a cloth on his thigh along the length of his scar. Placing her hand just above his knee to prevent his leg from quivering, she repeated herself. "Relax."

Keeping his eyes closed, House forced himself to exhale slowly as he focused on Cuddy's voice and the touch of her hand.

"You're doing good," Cuddy continued softly, "…just try to relax."

A few seconds of complete silence passed as House focused on breathing, as his body was jolted when the coldness hit his nonexistent thigh muscle.

"Lisa," he finally choked out, softly.

"What?" she whispered, as she moved up beside his head again.

Opening his eyes, House immediately locked onto her gaze. "I love you," he choked out, softly.

Staring into his eyes, Cuddy felt tears sting as she whispered, "I love you too, Greg." She grabbed his hand, caressing it gently. "You'll get through this."

"What about my leg?"

Cuddy hesitated. "The inflammation will go down." Letting go of his hand, she checked the IV bag and surrounding monitors, knowing that he needed some time alone. "I'm going to have a nurse switch the fentanyl. Looks like you're running low." She paused and then said, "I'm also going to run home and grab some clothes."

"Don't forget to request that cot," he reminded her.

Rolling her eyes but grinning nonetheless, Cuddy replied with a sarcastic, "Yes, Doctor."

"And tell my mother that she can stay at the apartment. Spare key is under the mat. Bedding and pillows are in the closet by the bedroom," House told her.

Cuddy nodded. "Ok. Get some rest. I'll be back."

After telling the nurses to keep an eye on House and that she'd be back in an hour, Cuddy went to find House's team for an update on their patient. Once she heard that a liver was found and on its way, she walked down to her office, told Brenda she wasn't available for her 4:00 conference call and that she'd check in before the meeting on Monday, and finally, grabbed her coat, phone and bag, and headed out to meet Blythe.

* * *

><p>Next chapter picks up right where this left off...the next few chapters are going to get interesting. Chase comes back into the picture very soon. stay tuned.<p>

I love the gentle loving House when he is with Cuddy. :D

Just so you guys know, Cuddy is just about 22 weeks.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

En route to her house, Cuddy called House's mother, letting her know of the offer to stay at her son's apartment to which she gladly accepted.

Meeting Bltythe outside House's apartment, Cuddy showed her the spare key and going inside, pointed her towards the bedding and anything else she might need during her abbreviated stay.

"Thank you, Lisa and thank Greg for me, will you?" Blythe told her, warmly.

"You're very welcome and I will," Cuddy reassured her.

After confirming Blythe's next morning arrival at the hospital, Cuddy left, letting the older woman know to call her if she needed anything.

Once she walked in the door to her own house was when Cuddy finally willingly let what happened wash over her, and forcefully overtake her body, physically, emotionally and mentally.

Gone was the strong, tough exterior that she exhibits for her employees and co-workers as 'Dean of Medicine'; gone was the façade in which she conveys in the face of her job, as everything came collapsing down on her in an instant.

Rushing to the bathroom, she sank down on her knees, sobbing heavily, and retched into the toilet. Letting the tears flow, she allowed herself to willingly surrender her entire body, as it shook with wretched sobs as the past seven hours' weight of the day came crashing down on her.

After a few minutes, the heartfelt sobs lessened and Cuddy was willingly able to take slow deep breaths. Vomiting once more, she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. Leaning back slowly and closing her eyes, she rubbed her small pooch of a belly, and forced herself to keep breathing calming deep breaths as the tears still flowed silently down her cheeks.

Shakily, she stood up, grabbing onto the toilet for support in assisting herself stand to an upright position.

Glimpsing into the mirror, a face she did not recognize stared back at her, pale. Eyes red, as the constant tears still streamed from them.

"Stop," she finally said aloud to herself, "You're ok. Greg's ok. Stop this. Stop this right now, Lisa."

Taking a deep breath, she washed her face, let the shower run, stripped off her clothes and climbed into the welcoming hot, steamy shower. As she scrubbed her body and washed her hair, she realized how tired she actually was. House was right: she was stressed out, and she had to take it easy, for her and the baby's sake. For nearing the end of her twenty-first week of pregnancy, now was not the time to get stressed out.

But, it wasn't that simple.

Not when she was in charge of an entire hospital whose employees were all looking to her for guidance. It wasn't that simple when she was still recovering mentally from the events that transpired in the middle of November, an event that had changed her and House (although he wouldn't admit it…yet) forever, and dare she think it, made both of them stronger. They leaned on each other, and Cuddy realized she would crumble without House there to support her.

It wasn't that simple, but it could be done.

* * *

><p>As she drove into the parking lot of PPTH some twenty minutes later, Cuddy consulted the watch on her right wrist: it was just after five-thirty p.m. Pulling the Sebring convertible into her reserved parking spot, she felt her phone vibrate, and pulled it out of her purse.<p>

'JAMES WILSON, INCOMING' flashed across the screen.

"Hi James," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lisa, I was just in House's room. He said you'd be back soon?"

"Yes," Cuddy told him as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them in her purse, "I just pulled into the parking lot actually. What's up?"

"Just checking in," Wilson said to her. "John and I will stop by tomorrow morning if that's okay?"

"Of course," Cuddy spoke into the phone, as she readjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder as she walked towards the hospital lobby entrance.

"So, I received an email from your assistant that you are conducting the board meeting by conference call on Monday?"

"I am," Cuddy told him. Walking into the lobby, she nodded at the receptionist before continuing her journey upstairs. Wilson and her chatted for a few more minutes, and after disconnecting the call, Cuddy walked into House's office to speak to his team.

"Patient's still doing fine. We found a match," Foreman told her.

"Good," Cuddy told them both. "Sorry about earlier today…I just wasn't expected to be put in that situation," she added, referring to the meeting in her office when Blythe House asked about the third member of House's team.

She readjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder, made some more small talk with them and then continued onto the ICU.

Before approaching House's room, Cuddy checked in at the circulation desk.

"We increased the amount of IV drip, Dr. Cuddy," a nurse told her, "And we'll monitor him throughout the night, but right now, he seems to be doing pretty good."

Cuddy sighed, relieved. "Good. Has Dr. Quigley been by at all?"

"Yes. He confirmed the increase in medication. He also said for you to call him." The nurse handed her a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Thank you. I'm staying the night so just let me know what's going on. Did Greg ask for a cot to be brought in?"

Nodding, the nurse told her, "He did. It's in the room. I also got you some blankets and a pillow. If you need anything at all, Dr. Cuddy, please do not hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you, and I will," Cuddy reassured her.

Walking away, she continued to House's room. Sliding the door shut behind her, after entering, she dropped her duffel bag on the floor beside the cot.

"Hey," House said, turning to face her.

"Hi," she replied, approaching the side of the bed, bending down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Your mom's settled. She's coming by tomorrow morning," she said to him.

"Wilson's coming by also," House told her.

"I know. He called me earlier," Cuddy said, as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

House reached out his right hand and she grabbed onto it, caressing the back of it gently. "You're not taking this lightly, are you?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What makes you say that?"

"Foreman told me you seemed out of sorts and jumpy."

"Greg, of course I'm not," she told him, gently but firmly. "I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I'm fine."

"I know, I just…" Cuddy's voice trailed off as she felt tears slide down her cheeks and she made no effort to stop them.

Cuddy chuckled and shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Look at me. I'm being stupid."

"Lisa, no," House told her firmly. "You're stressed. And your emotions are all over the place. Your body is going through enormous changes right now and your hormones are all outta synch. You've had a rough couple of hours. It's okay." He paused as he watched her wipe her eyes and heard her sniffle. "C'mere," he said, quietly.

She complied and stood up. House brought his right arm around her back, pulling her to him. Their mouths met and they kissed. Breaking off, House brought his hand back around and cupped her cheek. "It's not your fault," he whispered. Their mouths met again and after they shared a passionate kiss, House broke off and joked, "Now stop kissing me like that or I'm going to have to fuck you right now."

Pulling back, Cuddy chuckled, and finished wiping her face and rested a hand on her stomach to feel the life within her kick against her hand.

Grabbing House's hand, she brought it to rest on top of her stomach, so he too could feel his son move within his mother's womb.

His lips curved upward into a grin as he looked up at the woman carrying his child, and he slowly rubbed his hand against her abdomen.

"You know, you still look absolutely stunning even when you're tired and stressed," he complemented her.

Cuddy's heart swelled. She didn't often hear House give positive compliments, but that was just who he was. She knew he wasn't known for his words of splendor or for expressing his emotions, least of all love. But to her, that compliment spoke volumes, and made her heart swell with utmost love for the man who she had loved for over two decades, and who she could finally call her 'amour'.

Lowering herself back into the chair once more, Cuddy closed her eyes. "Greg..." she started, but hesitated, not sure if she could get the words out.

"What is it?" House immediately asked, giving her his fullest attention, as he eyed her with concern.

"…Your mother asked where Chase was today."

House immediately reached out and gripped her hand tightly. "What did you tell her?"

Opening her eyes, Cuddy looked over at him, willing herself not to break down. "Foreman and Cameron came into my office when I was with your mom to ask about a patient, and she asked where he was."

"What did you tell her?" House repeated again, a bit firmer this time, as he locked eyes with her, wanting to get her fullest attention before going any further.

She swallowed. "I said he was out," she said quietly, her voice shaky. She swallowed and stared at him. "Do you think she should know?" she asked softly.

"I don't know." He paused. "I mean if you want me to, I'll tell her…"

"Greg, she's your mom." As if that explained everything.

House swallowed. "I want you here though," he finally agreed, "when I tell her."

Cuddy didn't say anything, lost in her thoughts. For the past month and a half since the accident happened, she had been repressing everything. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she did it anyway. She was afraid of the feelings. She was afraid of the guilt. So she didn't talk about it. With no one, not even House.

She took a deep unwavering breath and blinked away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

Clearing her throat, she asked him, "Did – did you sleep at all today?"

"For two hours, yeah. Damn shoulder and leg pain is keeping me from sleeping."

"Your pain meds are being upped. I'm going to ask for a sedative for you."

Nodding to her request, House leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, as she went outside to request a sedative. He thought about her reaction. When she was ready, they'll talk about it. But how long was that going to take? He knew she was avoiding talking about what happened, how Chase's actions had caused both of their lives to change. Was it normal for her to not want to talk?

House faked sleep until the sedative knocked him out. He didn't want to look into her face and see the pain.

Stepping out of the room and sliding the door quietly shut behind her after House had fallen asleep, Cuddy pulled out her phone, and called Quigley to touch base. After about ten minutes, she disconnected the call and dialed her sister.

Kate reassured her sister that if she needed anything to not hesitate to call her or Matt. Lisa thanked her and after confirming that she and Matt will drop by tomorrow morning, she ended the phone call and stepped back into Room 7.

After changing into her sleepwear, she climbed into the welcoming cot that was brought in for her, pulling the covers up to her chest. Taking one last glace at the man occupying the hospital bed a few feet away from her, she turned on her side and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning in the ICU unit of PPTH was relatively quiet, with only seven out of the twenty beds presently occupied, making it quite easy for all of the nurses to give extra care to those few patients' occupying the ICU.<p>

Having woken up a little while ago from a largely disturbing sleep throughout the night, House yawned and turned his head in the direction of the woman who was occupying the cot next to his bed, silently observing her. Her raven curly hair fell around her face, illuminated from the sunlight streaming in from the window.

He waited until she opened her eyes. "Hi," she said quietly, staring at him from the cot.

"Hey," he said, matching her quiet tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she lied, "This cot is surprisingly kind of comfortable How about you?"

"I woke up a few times from my shoulder pain," he replied, and then added before she had a chance to speak, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have," Cuddy said to him, as she yawned and stretched, lifting the blankets off her body as she caressed her stomach slowly, feeling her son too stir from a deep slumber. She winced as she shifted her body weight, bringing a hand to her lower back.

"You needed your sleep," House said, watching her carefully, "And you should eat something."

"Geez, I only just woke up and you're already lecturing me," she told him, as she carefully lifted herself up from off the cot and walked over to him. Bending down, she kissed him softly on the lips.

"How's your back?" he asked after they broke apart.

"It's fine. Just a little achy," she told him.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"What's wrong?" House asked quickly, concerned.

As she placed a hand over her lower abdomen, she whispered, "I smell bacon."

"Well don't puke on me," House told her in response to the morning sickness she was seconds away from experiencing.

Making her way quickly to the adjacent bathroom, she shut the door before sprinting to the toilet and vomiting into it. Dropping carefully to her knees, she doubled over the toilet and took several deep breaths, willing herself not to vomit again.

Keeping her eyes closed, she heard House talking to a nurse outside the bathroom door as she gripped the toilet bowl with shaky hands. Feeling another wave of nausea hit her, Cuddy willed herself to let her stomach contents come up as she retched once more. She stayed on her knees for a few seconds and once she knew the waves of sickness were over for the time being, she slowly lifted herself up from the tile floor, wiped her mouth, spit into the sink, then flushed the toilet

Opening the bathroom door, she exhaled, and looked at House, who was staring back at her.

"Better?" he asked.

Nodding, Cuddy rubbed her stomach and walked over to the cot, picking up her duffel bag that rested on the floor. "I need to brush my teeth and take a shower," she said as she rummaged through her duffel, picking out her toothbrush and a change of clothes.

The nurse had come back. "This should do the trick, Dr. Cuddy," she said as she handed the Dean of Medicine a small packet of crackers and a cup of Ginger Ale.

"Thank you." Cuddy accepted the crackers and the cup of soda from her.

"If you need anything else, Dr. Cuddy, please do not hesitate to let us know." The nurse rolled the cot out of the room.

Lowering herself down into the chair by the bed, Cuddy ripped open the packet of crackers, nibbled on one then took a sip of Ginger Ale.

"How are you feeling?" House asked, concerned as he caressed her hand lightly.

"Better," she told him, after swallowing. "My stomach's calming down a bit."

"Good. You better go take a shower before everyone gets here."

Rolling her eyes, Cuddy stood up. "Yes, doctor," she mumbled, smirking as she set down the cup on the bedside table.

Grabbing her clothes and toothbrush, she walked out of the ICU and downstairs one floor to where the locker room showers were located, deciding that one shower in the hospital locker room was not going to kill her.

About fifteen minutes after Cuddy had her brief exit, Wilson and John came strolling down the corridor and into Room 7, carrying a bag full of hot bagels, and packets of cream cheese and butter.

"Hey House," Wilson greeted, as he set down the bag on the tray table at the end of the bed.

"How ya doin'?"

"Better," House told him. "You didn't bring bacon, did you?"

John shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

"Lisa just puked her guts out because she smelled it."

"Well then," Wilson said, relieved, "it's a good thing we didn't bring any. Where is she anyway? I thought she was going to stay the night last night."

"She did. She's taking a shower," House told him, "She should be here in a few minutes."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Cuddy came strolling in the room. Embracing Wilson and John, they made small talk and then brought out the food.

As Cuddy spread cream cheese on a bagel for House, she said, "So, what's new, you two?"

"Nothing really, just working like a dog," Wilson told her, as he buttered a poppy seed bagel for himself. "Oh, we went to this great restaurant last night. It's called Elements. Not too pricy. Great food."

"I'm sure we'll check it out," Cuddy told him as she handed House his bagel. "Thanks for the recommendation."

"So, when are you going back to work? I assume not Monday?" Wilson asked House, who smirked.

"I don't know. I have to check with my boss first," House joked, grinning, "although I'm pretty sure she'll let me take off as long as I want due to the fact that more time off means having more sex."

"Uh, no I won't!" Cuddy scoffed, as Wilson and John chuckled, "And I think that comment just earned you no sex for about a month!"

"Oh relax, preggo," he said to her, dismissively. "You won't be able to last that long judging by your crazy hormonal self that's craving for my irresistibility."

Just then, Blythe House walked in the room, and noticing everyone's smirks, she said, "Did I miss something?"

Cuddy turned to her. "Nope. Your son is just being his usual self and making inappropriate comments."

Blythe turned to her son. "Greg," she scolded him, "I thought I taught you better!"

Rolling his eyes, House snarked, "Yeah, I seem to have lost your training over the years."

Ignoring him, Blythe embraced Cuddy in a welcoming manner and then turned to be introduced to John, who she was simply thrilled at meeting.

"James," she said turning to him, "I'm so happy for you. You two seem perfect." Turning to John, she asked, "Do you work here?"

Nodding, John replied, "Yes. I'm the in house lawyer."

Blythe smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"Mom," House groaned from the bed, "do you always have to be so overly enthusiastic about everything?"

"Greg!" Cuddy scolded him, immediately.

"Greg, honey, stop it," his mother lectured him.

"What, I'm just making an observation," he defended quickly.

"Yes, but you could approach it a different, more pleasant way," Cuddy told him. "Although, I know that's really difficult for you," she added, sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, House mumbled something under his breath. Cuddy ignored him and turned her attention to Blythe.

"How were the sleeping arrangements for you last night? They work out okay?"

"Oh yes," the older woman told her, "it worked out quite nice actually. Thank you, both." Turning to John and Wilson, she clarified, "Lisa and Greg let me stay in the apartment last night."

Wilson turned to House as he feigned a shocked expression. "That's nice. I'm guessing it wasn't your doing?"

House scowled at him. "Actually, it was. Thank you very much, Wilson."

A nurse stuck her head in the room. "Dr. Cuddy," she said to the Dean of Medicine, "sorry to bother you but your sister is here. Should I let her in?"

Cuddy nodded. "Yes, thank you, Celeste."

A second later, Katherine Cuddy walked into the room, followed behind by her boyfriend Matt Gomez, who was an ER attending at Princeton Plainsboro.

Embracing her sister, Cuddy introduced her around. Turning to Matt, she said, "Matt, I do notthink we've been properly introduced." She extended a hand. "Lisa Cuddy." Matt grasped her hand firmly and shook it.

Nice to finally meet you properly, Dr. Cuddy," Matt told her.

Cuddy chuckled. "Matt, as long as you're in the family circle, it's none of this 'Dr. Cuddy' business, understand?"

Turning a light shade of crimson, Matt nodded.

Kate turned to House. "You look a lot better than yesterday morning," she noted to him as she smiled, "How's the shoulder?"

"Better. Still in a lot of pain."

"I can imagine," Kate told him, "you do not want to know what you looked like laying in that ditch when I first saw you."

"And I'm sure my son is grateful you found him," Blythe cut in, smiling at the younger black curly haired woman.

"I'm sure he is," Kate told her.

"Did Scott give you crap about it?" Lisa asked her sister, who shook her head.

"He did at first for going against protocol for going to another hospital than Princeton General, but then I told him who it was and he knows my connection to this place, i.e. that you and House are dating, and so he let it slide."

"That's good," Lisa told her, "I'm glad. The last thing I want is to make you get in trouble."

Kate and Matt stayed another ten minutes, and then eventually made their exit, as they had other plans. Wilson and John left shortly after, before confirming that they were going to visit House and Cuddy when House was released.

Once it just was House, Cuddy and Blythe, House waited a little while before bringing up a topic that he didn't want to think about or re-live through words, particularly for the emotional turmoil it had caused one of the women presently in the room.

Glancing briefly over at Cuddy, he held her gaze for a few seconds, and she understood, and swallowed, locked onto his gaze and then walked over to the window and shut the blinds, shielding the entire ICU from view.

"Mom," House started, hesitantly, "I need to tell you something." Swallowing he glanced at

Cuddy, who rushed forward and immediately grabbed his hand.

Blythe looked from her son to Cuddy, and back again, confused. "What is it, Greg?"

Closing his eyes before speaking, House took a breath. "I, we," he corrected, "need to tell you something about what happened a couple of months ago." Opening his eyes, he surveyed his mother, who had a slight fearful look in her eyes.

"Greg, honey, is everything okay?" she immediately asked him, as the motherly instinct inside her kicked in as she noticed her adult son internally struggling with something. She noticed a look in his eyes that she couldn't exactly place, although it looked vaguely familiar.

"You asked Lisa where Chase, my third team member, was earlier."

Blythe nodded, more confused, as she was unsure of what her son was getting at.

"He is in jail."

"What?" Blythe asked him, as though she hadn't heard him correctly.

His voice devoid of all emotion, House said, "My employee is in jail because he was driving drunk and he hit another car."

Still confused, Blythe eyed him curiously. "Okay, he's in jail, So?"

Taking a breath to calm himself, House closed his eyes as he started to speak. "The person who he hit was pregnant and ended up miscarrying one of her twins…" Pausing, he opened his eyes and forced himself to stare into his mother's eyes. "And that woman," he started again as his voice began to crack with emotion, "…is in this room."

He felt Cuddy squeeze his hand hard as she too felt her emotions start to surface, but as she tried to hold them back, she couldn't stop the beginning tears that silently started to fall.

Blythe stood there, taking in everything she had just heard. Meeting Cuddy's gaze, she looked into the eyes of heartfelt pain and sorrow. Stepping forward, she embraced Cuddy fully and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Lisa."

Letting herself go emotionally, Cuddy began to cry softly on the other woman's shoulder as she mentally flashbacked to the night of her life that she would never forget.

She heard Blythe sniffle and knew that the other woman felt everything she could possibly feel.

Pulling back after a minute, Blythe looked into Cuddy's eyes. "You are so strong," she whispered, as she placed her hands on either side of the younger woman's face, wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"And I couldn't have gotten through it without your son, Blythe," Cuddy replied quietly.

Turning to her son who had been quietly watching the exchange between the two women with an unreadable expression on his face, Blythe reached out and squeezed his hand. "Greg, honey," she whispered, before stopping as her voice caught in her throat. Reaching over the railing of the bed, she touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry, honey," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

Looking over at Cuddy, she whispered, "You two are so strong together."

Cuddy smiled through her tears. "We just, Greg and I, thought you had a right to know."

"Thank you, Lisa, for confiding in me," the older woman told her. Turning to her son, she said,

"You too, Greg. I know that could not have been…easy for you to tell me."

She paused to compose herself, then asked, "When did this happen?"

"In November," House told her.

Addressing Cuddy, Blythe mentioned towards the woman's stomach. "Is your son okay?"

Cuddy smiled through her tears as she continued to caress her stomach. "He seems to be, yes," she said quietly. House reached out his uninjured arm, and squeezed her other hand with his own.

"…I really don't know what to say," Blythe finally stammered, "I'm glad you two have each other to lean on…although, Greg, you do seem to internalize your emotions…"

"Is that a problem?" House asked his mother bitterly, as he stared at her.

"N-no," Blythe stammered, rather surprised as she was taken aback by her son's abrupt change in behavior. "It's just…you've kept everything in, even as a teenager, and I just don't want this to…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to formulate her thoughts into words.

"That method has been working out fine, so far. I can take care of myself," House replied harshly.

"Greg…" Cuddy cut in, quietly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I never win with you, do I, Greg?" Blythe spat at him. "You always think you're right, don't you? I just hope you can handle the one day when you can't hold it in anymore." She paused, and then added, "And Greg, I'm telling you this as a mother who cares for you."

Glancing over at Cuddy, she apologized. "Lisa, I'm very sorry you had to listen to this. My son is just extremely adamant sometimes, and it just sets me off…"

Turning back to her son, she said, "Greg, you know I love you, but I just think you need to let some steam out sometimes, or else you are going to end up pushing everyone away who cares about you, and at this point, I'm not sure they'll come back. It's not good to keep things in. You need to talk, honey."

"Yeah?" House spat out angrily at her, "what do you know?"

"Clearly not enough," Blythe said coolly, as she turned her back on him and walked out of her son's hospital room.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Next chapter is a cliff hanger so be prepared...I bet most of you are wondering why Cuddy or House haven't spoken about the accident much. This will also come up next chapter.

Thanks again to all my readers who comment or who don't and who have me on their favorite author list or favorite story list. It really means a lot to me.


	52. Chapter 52

…right after where the last chapter left off…

House and his mother definitely have some unresolved issues that I think brought on Blythe's anger and annoyance with her son. So it makes sense that the prior conversation changed drastically. I'm not sure if I'm going to address the issues yet.

It also makes sense that Cuddy would be repressing what happened to her in November. House understands that. This chapter focuses on that…with a surprise at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52:<strong>

"I can't believe you," Cuddy spat out angrily at House, when his mother had left, after having a heated discussion with her son, who of course, verbally attacked her views. "Why do you always have to be the one to start an argument?" she huffed.

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, she pulled out her BlackBerry to check a days' worth of unread emails.

"Your mother was clearly trying to sympathize and you had to go wallow in your goddamn misery and make her look like the bad one…I just cannot believe you sometimes, Greg," she continued to scold him.

She turned back to her phone and continued to scroll through her emails. After about thirty seconds of silence, she glanced up from replying to an email.

"What, no counter argument against me?" she remarked, "That's so unlike you….."

"She's right," House said, quietly, still gazing at his arm encased in the black sling.

"What?"

"My mom," House told her, "she's right. I do internalize. She's just…worried one day when I won't be able to handle everything…"

Beginning to open her mouth to interrupt him, Cuddy closed it a second later when she couldn't think of the words she was going to say, and allowed him to continue on.

"And you were right," he continued, looking over at her, "I was pissing her off, and she was only trying to help me. But she's been doing that since I was a kid, and look where that got me. I piss her off, she tries to help me, I push her away….that's what happens."

"Justifying the situation doesn't make it any better," Cuddy whispered quietly, as she locked eyes with him. "You could go on and on to me about how you think your mom is right, but you have to want to change," she stressed, firmly but quietly. "I can't do it for you…And I do think your mom is right. You do tend to internalize."

House was about to open his mouth to begin a counter argument against her, but she cut across him.

"Listen to me," she continued, pleading for him to pay attention to her, "It's not healthy. I know the only person you open up to is me. And even so, that's like pulling teeth. And it shouldn't be like that."

"Please Greg," she said, as he opened his mouth to interrupt her. "Please, let me finish."  
>"I don't know if your verbal attack was you lashing out about what happened to us last year or about Chase or whatever, but I know you and you tend to keep everything in. You can't do that."<p>

Laying her phone on the bedside table, Cuddy leaned forward, and reached across the bed railing as she laid her palm against his cheek.

"I just don't want you doing anything stupid," she whispered, stroking the side of his face with her thumb. "Don't keep it in. At least with me."

House stayed silent. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt her grab his hand with her own.  
>"I won't," he promised, quietly, as he squeezed her hand back. "I just…sometimes it gets to me and I –".<p>

Pausing, he took a breath and stared directly into Cuddy's eyes as he willed himself to get the words out. "I…don't like mentally revisiting that night, and what happened," he finished out softly.

Staring at him, Cuddy forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. "I know," she whispered, on the verge of tears, as she squeezed his hand. "I know," she repeated.

"…so, I guess I was lashing out without meaning to," House reasoned, "…all because of that shithole!" he finished out, bitterly.

"Greg…,"

"—do you know how long I have wanted to go and punch that asshole's face out?" House exclaimed to her, "Ever since I saw him get forced out of his car that night. But I didn't. Because I knew you wouldn't have approved."

"You're right," Cuddy interrupted, "I wouldn't have." She paused for a second. "Because punching Chase, although it would have made you feel better for a little while, isn't going to change what he did or what it caused."

"You were never one for violence and grudges," House pointed out, after a moment of silence.

Cuddy smirked. "You on the other hand…"

"Lisa, I have a reason to go punch the living daylights out of him," House told her angrily. "He caused you to miscarry, for Christ's sake. And now our son won't have a brother or a sister…" He stopped, closing his eyes and took a deep breath, which he regretted and then winced, due to his bruised ribs.

"And when you go punch him, not only will you get arrested," she began, then paused a second before finishing out quietly, "but it also won't bring your other son or daughter back."

Opening his eyes, he didn't say anything and stared at her, willing himself to swallow. He gripped her hand tightly. "You know, I'm never going to forgive him. You might and that's your choice…but I can't. I won't. Not after what he made you go though."

Staying silent, Cuddy stood up and bent over near him. With her lips inches from his, she whispered, 'We're going to continue getting through this…Together. What Chase did was a mistake." Her voice started to strain while a wave of emotions threatened to intervene. "I'm in no means justifying what he did. At all." The tears started to fall. Letting go of her hand, House brought his hand up and touched her face.

"But Greg," she continued, fighting against the rush of emotions that just surfaced for her, "…we have to get through this. We need to."

Wiping her tears away with his right hand, House stared into her eyes as he brought his hand around her neck. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her with as much passion as he could give to her right then.

Pulling back, he wiped her fresh batch of tears away that fell from her eyes.

"I love you, Lisa," he whispered. "We're going to continue to get through this," he told her quietly, "I think we both have been trying to repress what you went through…and we can't do that."

"This whole ordeal is wearing you out, so when I get home tomorrow and everything settles down, we can talk about it," he continued, staring into her eyes, "Okay?"

Cuddy swallowed, knowing he was right. "Sure," she whispered.

"Now, I want you to go back to the house and rest. A night on the cot sure didn't do anything for you."

As Cuddy opened her mouth to protest, House stopped her.

"Lisa, you know I'm right. I can see it. You're stressed and overly exhausted," he told her quietly but firmly. "Go rest," he ordered.

He grabbed her hand, caressing it gently. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Cuddy looked at him as she placed her other hand on top of her abdomen, her heart swelling at his concern for her physical and mental wellbeing as the past few days were stressful to deal with, as she balanced both her work and personal lives, trying exceedingly hard to keep them separate.

"Okay." Bending down, she kissed him. "Be good to my staff. See you tomorrow."

House watched her as she picked up the duffel bag and her purse, and slid the door open, walking out. He continued to watch her as she progressed down the corridor, as his deep concern for her mental and emotional health tore at his insides like a knife.

* * *

><p>As she drove the convertible along the straight open highway, using the GPS, Cuddy suddenly turned around, venturing in a direction not towards her house, but in the totally opposite direction.<p>

As she was let through a wrought-iron gate not even fifteen minutes later as she ventured to her destination, Cuddy took a much needed breath as she steered the car past the duty house and underneath a sign that read 'New Jersey State Prison, 1799', gripping the steering wheel so fiercely that her knuckles were turning white.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, after she parked her car and checked in, Cuddy was led down a gray-walled empty corridor by a black female prison guard with short cropped brown hair. They walked into a small white-walled room, which was completely bare except for one wide rectangular window for observation from the opposite room, and a long wooden table with two chairs situated opposite one another.<p>

Slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the back of one of the two wooden straight-backed chairs, Cuddy sat down and waited quietly for the officer to come back, and tried not to let her nerves overwhelm her.

Not even ten minutes later, the female prison guard returned, but this time she wasn't alone.

Cuddy saw her unlock the handcuffs of a man with untidy locks of wavy blonde hair. After taking the handcuffs off and clipping them on her belt loop, the guard motioned for the prisoner to step into the room where Cuddy was seated.

The prisoner's eyes widened in astonishment when he saw who was staring at him from the table. As he wordlessly progressed toward the other chair opposite her, Chase never took his eyes off her face as he went to sit down.

Cuddy's calm expression spoke infinite thoughts to him as he sat down, rubbing his wrists where the cold metal cuffs had embedded red marks in his skin just moments before.

Chase looked at her closely. She looked tired and stressed, but otherwise in good health. His eyes darted down to her small pregnant belly, and he guessed that she couldn't be more than 23 weeks, her small pooch of a belly protruding out underneath the black sweater she was wearing.

Cuddy also took in the appearance of the inmate who was sitting before her, in his faded light blue jumpsuit and dirty sneakers. His usual short, somewhat tidy looking wavy blonde hair was now almost down to his shoulders, the blonde curls falling in his face as he brushed them away with a flick of his hand.

The scruff on his face seemed too dense from its usual neatly trimmed appearance. She remembered what Cameron had told her about Chase having to perform manual labor, and, as she took in his physical appearance, she could see that it was unmistakable how much stronger he had gotten over the past month and a half or so since his arrival. His muscular, bulky arms and shoulders were stretching at the flimsy jumpsuit material, threatening to rip.

Her eyes finally came to find their way back to look into his face.

"So," she started calmly, "are you going to break the ice or should I?"

* * *

><p>Weren't expecting that now, were ya?<p>

TBC...


	53. Chapter 53

****I just want to thank all my readers for sticking with this fic from the beginning. We still have a long way to go.

So, where we left off was Cuddy went to visit Chase in prison.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 53:**

Immersed in his thoughts as to why the woman who had to suffer because of his reckless, accidental actions was sitting in front of him right now, Chase forced himself to focus on what she had just spoken aloud.

"So, are you going to break the ice or should I?"

He looked at her carefully; she looked surprisingly and amazingly very composed. _More composed_, he thought, _than she really should have been. At least, right now anyway._

"Why are you here?" he finally asked her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that question until later," Cuddy told him immediately as she cocked a single dark eyebrow.

"Well," Chase said to her, with his eyes glued to her face, "what were you expecting?"

Cuddy paused, silent for two beats. "I don't know," she finally admitted quietly. "It's just…House and I were having a discussion earlier and I just…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to verbalize what she was currently feeling. Chase waited patiently.

"…I thought it was the right move to come see you," she finished out.

Chase eyed her carefully before he spoke. "House doesn't know you're here, I'm assuming?"

Arching an eyebrow again, Cuddy studied him curiously. "And why would you assume that?"

Chase merely chuckled softly as he placed both of his hands on the table folding them on top of one another.

"…judging by our last encounter, let's just say I would have left with a bruised or maybe broken face."

He paused. "…judging by your quizzical expression, you have no idea what happened…"

Eyeing him inquisitively, Cuddy paused. "Have no idea about what?" she asked him slowly.

Chase exhaled, but kept his gaze still fixated on the woman sitting opposite him. He really did not want to convey this bit of information to Cuddy, for she really shouldn't be hearing it from him, but he really had no other choice.

"Chase," Cuddy said calmly, "is there something you would like to tell me?"

Chase exhaled again before speaking. "You really shouldn't hear this from me, but House almost punched me in the face in November when he had me come in and read the article on what happened to you -." He left out the part where he was forced to perform the ultrasound upon House's request.

Cuddy stared at him. "He WHAT?" she exclaimed, appalled.

"…after he gave me shit about being responsible for hurting you and causing you to - " His voice cut off suddenly. He couldn't go on.

As she looked at him, Cuddy could see he was getting worn out. He was, like her and House, hurting also.

"Chase," she began quietly, deciding to deal with the House-component later, "listen to me. What you did was a mistake. While I'm not justifying what you did was right, it does not make you a bad person."

Chase stared blankly down at the table that separated them. He didn't say anything for a moment and then,

"How can you say that?" he exclaimed, picking his head up and meeting her gaze.

"How can you say that," he repeated, "after what I did to you, after I hurt you…. and you sit here and tell me what I did doesn't make me a bad person? How can you-"

He paused, not sure he could continue. However, he composed himself, took a few deep calming breaths and continued. "I can't imagine what you went through, and it was all because I decided to get in my car after I've been drinking… I am so sorry for what I did to you," he finished out, softly. "You shouldn't have gone through what you did."

Cuddy didn't speak for a moment. When she did, Chase was surprised to hear the calmness in her voice. "I know, Chase," Cuddy told him, her voice straining, but she stayed strong. "I know… but yet, I did. I think the reason I can sit here and talk to you about this is because…because I know that it wasn't intentional…I don't hold grudges. A grudge won't solve anything."

She paused to compose herself. Chase stayed silent as he watched her open up to much vulnerability.

"I never blamed anyone," she whispered, looking at him. "I just… It happened so fast and that was it. Greg was there to support me, even though he was seething with anger, he didn't come down here and kill you because he knew I wouldn't have liked it."

While she was speaking, Chase glanced down at his left hand and noticed it trembling. He immediately made a fist. If Cuddy saw this, she didn't mention anything.

Grinning slightly, Chase look back up at her. "So, your boyfriend wants to kill me for what I did to you, and you don't…must be a conflict of interest between you two," he deduced.

Leaning back in her chair, Cuddy crossed her arms across her chest as she surveyed Chase silently before she spoke. "Indeed it is."

After a moment's pause, she said "Although I don't really share my views on the topic. Greg is more, oh shall I say, vocalized about it."

Chase waited for her to elaborate. When she did not, he prodded. But slowly. "What's he say?"

"I'm really not in the position to share his views," she stated simply, but firmly. "If you want to know, I suggest you ask him."

Chase gaped at her. "We both know I won't do that," he told her, extremely surprised about how tight-lipped she was being.

She seemed to pick up on his surprise at her reaction because she said, "Chase, you know very well it is not my place, although you could probably guess from that one encounter you were alluding to earlier."

He nodded and cleared his throat. Silently, he watched her bring a hand to her stomach and caress the growing life from within her womb.

"So, how far along are you?"

Cuddy smiled. "About 22 weeks… so, Cameron told me she paid you a visit before Christmas."

"She did, yes… that's when she told me she didn't think you were mad at me."

"And what'd you say?" Cuddy prodded, narrowing her eyes.

"I told her that was ridiculous and that you should be pissed at me."

"And let me reiterate," Cuddy began, "what I said earlier, and that is I'm not justifying what you did was right, but I'm hoping you learned your lesson. Holding a grudge towards you is not going to bring my other son or daughter back," she finished out, softly.

"And don't think," she continued, her voice rising, "that just because I can sit here and talk to you now does NOT mean that we are good. You changed my life, Chase. And even though it was one time, don't think that this is easy for me to get over. You were drunk and reckless. And I had to pay."

Appalled, Chase stared at her, and willed himself to speak, deciding to address her earlier part of what she had just said to him. "Dr. Cuddy, how can you think on the logical side after all you've been through, after all I've caused you?"

Cuddy chuckled softly and fixed the man before her with a penetrating gaze. "Trust me. It's not easy. If I didn't come to terms with it, if I didn't accept that I had lost… a daughter or a son, then I wouldn't be half as okay as I am now."

"House isn't going to forgive me, is he?" Chase asked her, suddenly.

Hesitating slightly and not expecting that blunt of a question, Cuddy didn't answer him right away. "You're very quick on the questions, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Chase asked her, intrigued as he cocked a single blonde eyebrow.

"Not at all."

Opening his mouth to speak, Chase was stopped when Cuddy cut across him.

"And it's not my place either to tell you whether he will forgive you."

"Why are you being so tight-lipped about House's views?" Chase asked her.

Cuddy was about to answer when she suddenly hesitated. Narrowing her eyes, she fixed Chase with a penetrating glare.

"Why do you care, Chase?"

Quite taken aback by her response, Chase swallowed and stared back at her as she continued.

"You know it's not my place to share House's views on what he thinks of you after what happened. Although you should know what he thinks of you from your conversation around Christmastime about a patient with him…," she spat out, quickly.

Gaping at her, Chase couldn't seem to open his mouth to formulate words.

"…so, once again," Cuddy continued, "why do you care so much? Do you think it's going to impact how he is going to act toward you in the future? You seem to know that he's been treating you like shit evident from what you were telling me before, so why do you need confirmation from me?"

This was not what Chase was expecting at all. It was like a switch flipped for her.

"I –," he started, but was cut off.

"And yes, he is pissed at you. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, Chase," she said to him bitterly, interrupting him. "Just because I can sit here and talk to you does not mean I can accept it and put it all behind me and move forward like it never happened. You changed my life, Chase," she repeated again. "Okay? You made me lose –" She stopped, closing her eyes. _'Don't'_ she thought, _'Not here. Stay strong.'_

Chase just sat there, stoically, not moving. "Where is this coming from?" he finally asked, afraid to know the answer.

Opening her eyes, Cuddy held his gaze for a few seconds before answering him. Her narrowed eyes boring into his gaze with unresolved anger towards him.

"I'll tell you where it's coming from," Cuddy spat out, bitterly, "It's coming from over a month of repression."

And with that, Cuddy stood up, grabbed her coat and purse, and walked out of the room, with Chase staring at the chair she had quickly just vacated.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>I really think Cuddy is struggling with her feelings towards Chase….On one hand, she holds him responsible for his actions towards her but on the other hand, she's thinking through it logically in that yes, he should pay for his actions but it also was one time and she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I believe at the end of this conversation, she's angrier than she was before at him.<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

As she drove from NJ State Prison back to her house, Lisa Cuddy let herself go, and cried. She hadn't let her guard down this much in a long time. After all, she had a reputation to keep up: a tough, demanding but respected Dean of Medicine.

Not right now. Now, she allowed herself to fully feel everything.

She wept for everything that had happened in the past few months; she wept for her repression of everything and for not coming to terms with any of it. She wept for anger at herself, at Chase, and at not knowing what she wanted and not knowing how she should feel.

Her anger towards Chase was surprising, even for her. Countless times, she had replayed the conversation in her head; the words that she would finally have with him, and it didn't go anything like she had expected. '_When do they, though?' _she thought to herself, as she wiped her eyes, focusing on the road in front of her.

In truth, she didn't know what she expected with Chase, or how the conversation was going to play out. In the beginning, she was okay, and then she just lost it, verbally attacking him. She felt as though she was slowly falling apart, losing her grip. But she couldn't afford to let herself go. The only things that kept her going were House, her unborn son, and the hospital.

Finally parking the car in the driveway and walking into her house, Cuddy collapsed onto the couch, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, as she laid her head in her hands and finished sobbing.

She didn't know how long she wept for, but eventually all of the crying wore her out, and she fell asleep.

What felt like maybe a minute later, but in reality it was likely much longer, Cuddy was getting shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she gasped, startled as she saw a man sitting on the edge of the arm of the couch she was occupying.

"My god, James!" she shrieked, "You scared me. What are you – Why are you here? What time is it?" All these questions came tumbling out of her mouth at once.

Wilson smiled, and consulted his watch. "Sorry about that. It's about 10 PM, and I'm here because House asked me to check up on you."

Frowning, Cuddy looked down at her body, and saw she was covered in a gray blanket.

"I came in and saw you on the couch, and I got you a blanket," Wilson told her, seeing her confusion.

Propping herself slowly up onto her elbows, Cuddy looked at him. "When did you come here? I don't even know what time I got back here from the hospital," she lied.

"I came here about forty five minutes ago," Wilson told her, and locking eyes with her, he said, "And you didn't come here from the hospital."

Cuddy fixed him with a bemused look. "How do you know?"

"Because," Wilson began, with his eyes on her face, ready to gauge her reaction, "I followed you."

"You WHAT?" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Well, not intentionally," he told her hastily, but further admitted, "I saw you turn around and go in the opposite direction from here."

"You had NO right," Cuddy scolded him, furiously, still staring at him. "How would you like it if I followed you in my car?"

Wilson put up his hands in mock defeat. "By all means, do it. However, I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, and you think I do?" Cuddy retorted, angrily.

"Well," Wilson began, "judging by the fact House thinks you came straight here, that means that he does not know that you went to Trenton State Prison to see the one person he wants to kill, so… yes, I do think you had something to hide."

Cuddy exhaled, knowing full well she wasn't going to win this argument.

Wilson continued, after gauging her reaction. "And based on your frustration level and red eyes, I take that it didn't go well?" he guessed.

Forcing a quiet chuckle, Cuddy replied through gritted teeth, "It was going fine until right before I walked out on him."

Wilson hesitated. He didn't want to push the issue. After all, it surely wasn't his place to do so.

"He's just so…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to verbalize her thoughts. "… so damn adamant about what Greg thinks of him. I just got so pissed off at him. I just…he's wallowing."

"Just because I acknowledged my feelings with him doesn't mean that I can automatically move on with my life nor does it mean I am justifying what he did," Cuddy said, the words pouring out of her mouth as she locked eyes with the oncologist.

Wilson didn't say anything.

Cuddy exhaled. "I don't even know why I went there in the first place!" she exclaimed, disgusted with herself and the decisions she had made. "I was being stupid," she mumbled.

Hesitating, Wilson paused and reaching out, touched his boss's arm in a comforting manner.

"No, Lisa, you were not being stupid," he said, firmly, "You went to see how he was doing. You weren't doing anything different than simply interacting with another employee. Do NOT beat yourself up over this. You're being too hard on yourself." He paused and then continued after realizing she was not going to argue with him.

"Lisa, Chase hurt you. Intentionally or not, he hurt you. And you thought that as a way of dealing with it, you had to go see him. And there's nothing wrong with that."

He paused again, and looked into his boss's eyes, making sure he had her full attention before continuing.

"You have to trust me when I tell you that," he said, quietly.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered, softly.

Wilson stood up. "Lisa, you did what you thought was right."

As Wilson picked up his jacket from the arm of the couch, Cuddy lifted herself up off the couch to walk him to the door.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Wilson told her, as he followed her to the front door.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, concerned.

Cuddy nodded. "Yes, I will. Thanks."

"So, House is getting released tomorrow?"

"Yes," Cuddy told him, "He wants me to stay here tonight. I'll go pick him up tomorrow morning."

With his hand on the doorknob, Wilson turned to look at his boss, who he also considered a good friend.

"You do know that he is concerned about you."

She nodded. "I know," she whispered, as she placed a protective hand on her small belly.

After Wilson had left, Cuddy folded the blanket that he had draped over her, and placed it in the hall closet before proceeding to the bedroom.

Stripping off her clothes, Cuddy pulled on a pair of yoga pants and one of House's t-shirts, and after brushing her teeth, climbed into the welcoming queen size bed that awaited her. As she shut off the light and leaned back against the pillows, pulling the comforter up to her chest, Cuddy thought about the conversation that had taken place in her living room between her and Wilson.

She knew Wilson was trying to help her and was concerned for her out of the friendship. She knew he was trying to justify her actions. She wasn't even sure why she had gone to visit Chase. Part of her wanted some sort of closure, well at least the start of it, anyway.

Casting her thoughts aside, she tried to clear her mind. As exhaustion washed over her, sleep begged to intervene and, as she turned on her side, Cuddy caressed her abdomen, getting as close to her unborn son as she was able.

"I am very lucky to still have you," she whispered, as she felt her son shift in his mother's womb. "I love you and your daddy so much."

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, hoping that when House came home from the hospital the following day, that the upcoming weeks would be easier to deal with.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after saying goodbye to Blythe, who had gone to the hospital earlier to say good-bye to her son, Cuddy drove to the hospital and after signing the discharge papers, headed to House's room.<p>

Sliding the door open, she was surprised to see Robert Quigley standing by the bed.

"Lisa, hey," Dr. Quigley said. "I just want to go over some things before Greg gets released."

Waving her hand, Cuddy mentioned for him to go on, as she left the door ajar and walked over beside the bed.

"So," Quigley continued, from before Cuddy had walked in, "physical therapy on Thursday. Just a quick assessment thing, and then we'll start you with exercises next week. I got you an appointment with Laura McGuire. She's very good so don't drive her nuts like you do everyone else in this hospital."

House scowled and rolled his eyes.

Smirking, Quigley continued. "I'm also giving you Oxycodone. Do NOT mix your Vicodin with this. It should be enough to cover your shoulder and leg pain, if needed."

"I'll stop by the pharmacy and pick it up," Cuddy said, as Quigley handed her the prescription.

"How long do I have to wear this?" House asked, mentioning towards his sling.

"24/7 for the first 4 weeks. After that, or sooner, depending how your PT is going, we can start to lessen the amount of time you wear it. As to when you can start performing surgery again, well, let's just take it one day at a time," Quigley finished out.

"How are your ribs?"

"Better," House told him. "Still a little achy."

"Good. If they start to bother you, just ice them. And give yourself a few days off. You just had major surgery. Take it easy."

"Oh, I'll make sure he does," Cuddy piped up, smirking as House scowled playfully at her.

Smiling, Quigley said, "So, any questions, Greg? Lisa?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh and try not to move your arm too much when it's not in the sling, like when you're getting dressed or taking a shower," Quigley added, "And do not make any sudden movements or lift your arm above your head. We don't want to set back your recovery time."

Once Quigley covered everything, he left, promising to check on House in physical therapy the following week.

Cuddy and a nurse unhooked House from various monitors, and then the nurse left so he could get dressed.

He managed to get his jeans on one-handed, and with Cuddy's help, got his t-shirt over his head, although it was no easy task.

"Slow down," Cuddy told him, as she assisted him with his shirt, "this is going to take some getting used to for you."

"Four weeks?" House exclaimed, as he allowed Cuddy to help him with his sling after his shirt was on, "this is going to kill me!"

Cuddy looked at him warily, as she remarked simply, "Could be worse. Just remember that."

House smirked at her as he wrapped his right arm around her back. "You would say that," he mused, as he dropped his head and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Let's get outta here," he said, after breaking apart from her. Grabbing his cane which was hanging on the bed railing, he limped slowly out of the hospital room and down the ICU corridor, with Cuddy beside him.

Before leaving the hospital, Cuddy stopped by the pharmacy to pick up House's prescription, and then went to her office to bring enough work home to occupy herself for a few days, while House was recovering from his shoulder surgery.

* * *

><p>Once they had walked into Cuddy's house, House went into the bedroom to lie down. When he was in the prone position, Cuddy placed pillows behind his left shoulder for cushioning, and then gave him an Oxy pill, which he swallowed instantly.<p>

"This should keep your pain down for a couple hours," she told him, as she draped a blanket over him.

Reaching out his right arm from underneath the blanket, House grabbed onto her hand. "What would I do without you?" he asked, as he looked at her.

"You'd be screwed," Cuddy said, jokingly, grinning wickedly as she squeezed his hand back. As she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, she whispered, "Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room."

Cuddy worked until 9 PM that night, sitting on her couch, with her computer, a mug of green tea, and some papers spread out on the coffee table in front of her. When she was sure everything was ready for her conference call the next morning, she closed her laptop, turned her phone on vibrate, and finished her tea before retiring to the master bedroom.

Shaking House awake, she whispered, "Hey. How's the shoulder?"

"I think the meds are wearing off," House mumbled, still half asleep but grimacing nonetheless as he readjusted his body.

Accepting a pill from her, he dry swallowed it and closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep.

Kissing him on the forehead, Cuddy began to get ready for bed. As she stripped into pajama pants and a spaghetti strapped tank, she set her alarm and turned off the light. Settling back against the pillows, she thought about House's proposal to sell his apartment. She wondered if they were taking the right next step: moving in together. It really wasn't a big deal because he was always at her house anyway, but nonetheless, Cuddy still couldn't figure out the reason as to why she was a bit hesitant to have House move in with her. Letting her thoughts wander a couple minutes more, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, still dressed in what she wore to bed the previous night, Cuddy was sitting in her home office, with the door slightly ajar. Her laptop lay open on the desk in front of her, and as she listened to Dr. Rivera on her speakerphone talk about how much money that Pediatrics had from a recent grant and what she wanted to do with it, Cuddy glanced at the Excel budget sheet that she had displayed on her computer, as she paused from writing down what her employee was saying.<p>

When everyone had their say, Cuddy told them, "Alright. Thanks. I'll think about each department's proposal regarding their budgets and get back to each of you by either the end of this week or beginning of next."

Pausing momentarily, she continued, addressing her department heads collectively. "If that's all… next agenda: I want to start you and your staff submitting everything electronically…"

A uniform groan could be heard from her staff over the phone.

"Hey," she reasoned, "none of you from what I could tell, are computer-illiterate, so why all the groaning?"

"Lisa," Greg Waterson, head of PPTH's Emergency Room, complained, "do you realize how much time it will take to get everything to be switched over to the computer system, not to mention training all our staff to work the system?"

"Greg," Cuddy began to refute her E.R. department head, "PPTH is one of the last small hospitals in our network to become paperless or at least start to. We're a small enough hospital. We can manage… Change is good, and it is a new year, so let's start now…"

"….. The merger of us and Princeton University Medical Center is still underway and we're hoping to be fully collaborated by early spring of this year."

Cuddy was about to continue when the door to her home office opened wider to reveal House standing there in pajama pants and a t-shirt, his sling situated around his left shoulder.

"Could you guys hold on for a moment?" she spoke towards the phone, then turned to House. "What's up?"

"I need more pain relief," House told her.

"Greg, I'm clearly in the middle of a conference call," she gestured toward the phone. "Your pills are on the coffee table. Take one," she stressed, as he turned and limped back down the hallway.

After House had left, Cuddy continued with her staff for another forty-five minutes longer, and then Cuddy disconnected the call, and after sending out a few emails, she walked into the living room to find House lying on the couch with a pillow behind his left shoulder and an icepack on his ribs, watching television.

"Hey, you okay?" Cuddy asked, as she entered the living room.

House looked up. "Yea. My ribs are a little achy. How'd the meeting go?"

"Fine," she replied, as she sat down on the edge of the couch by his feet. "How's the shoulder?"

"Better," House told her, "I'm hungry."

"Want me to slave away in the kitchen or order takeout?" Cuddy asked cheekily.

"Well," House said, slowly, "if we do delivery, I wouldn't have an opportunity to observe you slaving away in the kitchen naked except for an apron, now would I?"

Cuddy chuckled. "I think not, no," she said, playing along. "But… since sex is not an option for my invalid boyfriend right now, the last thing I would ever want to do is tempt him…"

Moving over so she was sitting on the edge of the couch beside his body, Cuddy turned to face him.

"How are you?" he asked, softly, staring into her eyes.

"Fine," she told him.

He kept his gaze on her.

"Truthfully?" she asked.

"Yes."

She hesitated. "I…I don't know, stressed, tired."

"Guilty?" he whispered.

Her eyes immediately locked onto his as she heard what he had just asked. After about a split second, she cast her eyes downward.

He reached up his hand and began to stroke her cheek softly. She looked up at him again, this time with tears swimming in her eyes.

"It's not wrong to feel guilt, Lisa," he whispered, "You've been through a lot in these past couple months. We both have."

As he moved his right hand from her cheek to her stomach, he whispered, "We will get through this. He's still in there."

Cuddy placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. She closed her eyes, willing herself to let the unshed tears stream down her face that she had kept in for some time.

"You haven't let yourself go," House whispered, as he watched her wipe her tears away. "Now is the time too."

Cuddy stood up, finished wiping her face, and offered House a hand. She carefully helped him to a standing position, and silently, they both walked into the bedroom.

With House on one side of the bed with his injured arm away from her, Cuddy curled up against his right side and sobbed. Hard.

With his arm around her body, House pulled her close as could to him. "It's okay," he kept whispering over and over again. It's all he could do while the woman he loved lay next to him and cried her heart out.

Finally, the sobs lessened, and Cuddy finally looked up, with red rimmed eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

Cuddy reached up her hand and touched the side of his face, her fingers softly caressing his facial hair.  
>"For showing me that I've been repressing and in denial," she whispered.<p>

"You're welcome," he told her, quietly, as he withdrew his arm from behind her back and wiped her tears away with his hand. He gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"You'll be able to move on. It won't be easy but it is possible," he told her quietly, "But we both have to try and get past this and focus on the future."

Cuddy nodded silently. "Yea," she whispered. "How are you…okay with…this?"

Amused, House looked down at her against his body, shaking his head. "I'm not. I just…" He paused. "I hide it really well."

Cuddy agreed. "Did you mean what you said when you were in the hospital? About never forgiving Chase?"

Pausing before answering her, House took a moment to collect his thoughts. He exhaled and forced himself to turn his head and look into Cuddy's eyes.

"I did," he said, without elaborating.

"That's it?" she exclaimed, as she readjusted her body to face him more directly, "You're just going to say 'I did' and leave it at that?"

"Lisa," House began, "he hurt you, even if he did it unintentionally, what he did was get behind a wheel of a car when he was drunk and caused you to suffer at his expense…what he did changed both our lives, not for the better I might add, and as far as I'm concerned, he needs to pay for what he did to you."

Cuddy swallowed hard and forced herself to look into his eyes. "It was a mistake," she said, softly, "I'm not saying what he did was okay. At all. But Chase made a mistake."

House gaped at her. "How can you – You're actually defending him!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not defending him," Cuddy snapped at him, quietly, as she narrowed her eyes.

" - but you ARE justifying his actions," House interrupted.

"I'm accepting what he did," Cuddy said through clenched teeth. "That does not mean I'm justifying!" She paused, scoffing lightly. "I'm certainly not defending him, and saying what he did was okay. Chase should have known better. He - "

Pausing again, she wiped a stray tear that had found its way down her cheek while she was speaking. "I need to get past this, and I think in order – in order for me to do that, I need to accept what he did," she began again, quietly. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she indeed paid Chase a visit in prison.

"But do you blame him?" House asked her, sharply.

"I-I don't know," Cuddy whispered quietly after a moment's hesitation. She looked diagonally up at House, as he had his right arm wrapped around her again.

He said nothing.

"I don't know," she whispered again, her voice breaking.  
>House held her gaze with his own, still without saying anything. Finally he spoke.<p>

"… Okay." He took a breath. "Okay," he repeated, quietly. He knew this whole ordeal was hard on her. "It's okay…"

"What do you think is going to happen?" Cuddy asked him, without bothering to hide the tremble in her voice, as the realization that she has to deal with what happened came full force inside of her.

Pulling her closer to his body, House was silent for a moment. Thinking.

"A lot of things could happen," he began slowly, "There could be a trial or Chase could just get released in a couple months, I don't know."

He paused momentarily, and looked down at Cuddy, and when he was sure he had her fullest attention, he whispered, "But whatever happens, I promise you, we will deal with whatever comes our way." He paused, and then said, quietly, "You have to trust me, Lisa."

Reaching her hand up, Cuddy stroked his cheek. "I will," she whispered. "I will," she repeated softly. "Thank you."

Leaning his head down, House captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "You're welcome. Now, do you wanna cook for me? I'm starved."

* * *

><p>As House ventured into the living room to rest and ice his shoulder, Cuddy remained in the kitchen, cleaning up after the meal of chicken Caesar salad that her and House had just shared.<p>

She couldn't stop reminiscing back to when she and House were in college, when they were together for the first time (and the only time), and then he left. Well, they weren't really together, unless you count a one-night stand as being 'together.' That night was so perfect: After the frat party where he stole her from the star quarterback, they made love the entire night under the stars. She still remembered how he led her to a secluded grass area on campus, how she was so adamant about not sleeping with him, but then later, she caved. She wasn't sure if it was because there was something about him that was irresistible. He was brilliant, smart, sexy, handsome. What would stop her from fucking him? Nothing. Waking up in his arms on the wet grass the next morning, all he said was "That was great sex. See you in Physics." And just like that, he was gone.

Who was she kidding? Cuddy was trying to turn a fantasy into past reality. She wanted a relationship with him and after that night, thought she had one, but in his mind, it was a 'one-night stand' and in hers: maybe the beginning of a relationship.

After that night, he promised her he would call. Nothing. She should have called him, even days, weeks later, but she didn't. She was afraid to tell him what he really meant to her. And when he got kicked out of Michigan (that was the rumor anyway), she just gave up. When she couldn't find him, she knew she was off the hook for telling him what happened after that night.

Only one person knew the truth, and that one person loathed the very core of House. Was it because she knew the truth that Cuddy had told her that many years ago? Did that person know that House still had no idea of that secret? The secret that Cuddy kept hidden for all these years. Tears threatened to fall as she was trapped in her memory, but Cuddy didn't let them fall. She was stronger than that.

When she had finished wiping the table after pulling herself out of her thoughts, Cuddy heard the doorbell ring. Frowning, she wondered who it could be, and as she set the dishtowel aside, she called out to House 'I've got it!' and then proceeded toward her front door.

Opening the door, she was extremely surprised and a little shocked to see her sister, Katherine, standing there.

"Kate!" she exclaimed, "Hey!"

Stepping over the threshold, Kate smiled and embraced her sister in an embrace. "Lisa, hey. How are you?"  
>"Good. What's up?"<p>

"Just got off my shift, and figured I'd pop by to say hello," Kate responded, shrugging casually. "How's Greg?"

Lisa eyed her sister curiously. "Fine," she said slowly, with an air of slight caution "…you're not usually one to ask how he is…" Her voice trailed off for effect.

Kate gave her sister a small, apologetic smile. "Well, I thought that could change…"

Still not convinced as to what her sister was up to and a little apprehensive, Lisa led her into the living room to reveal House laying on the couch, with a pillow behind his back and an icepack on his left shoulder while his sling lay on the coffee table beside him.

House's eyes widened in surprise as to who was standing before him, but he didn't say anything, and just stared at the younger Cuddy sister.

"Greg," Kate said, finally breaking the silence, "How are you?"

"Do you actually care or are you just making conversation?"

Cuddy gaped at him. "Greg!" she scolded, horrified at how he was behaving in front of her sister.

Kate smirked. "Contrary to your belief, Greg, I do care about you," she told him, ignoring her sister's comment. "I could have left you in that ditch last week," she joked.

House grimaced. "Point taken."

"I'll leave you two," Lisa told the two of them, as she walked toward her home office. Before walking in to begin to sift through the paperwork that littered the desk surface, the elder Cuddy sister glanced back at her younger sister, who sat down on the armchair in the living room.

She tried not to linger on the fact that it was a coincidence that Kate was on her mind a moment ago and then just showed up out of the blue at her door. _'She's not going to bring my secret up with him,' _she thought,_ 'Kate wouldn't do that to me.' _Still, Lisa felt a bit apprehensive as she stayed in her home office while her sister was in the living room with the one person who she (Kate) loathed.

"Well, if she does talk about it with him, I hope they don't kill each other," she murmured to herself, amused, before closing the door.

****TBC….

There is a lot of juicy stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Stay tuned.


	55. Chapter 55

**I just want to thank all my readers again for their continued support.**

**So, what's Kate doing at her sister's house, wanting to talk to the man who she can't stand? Are they going to make amends or not? Find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Where we left off<strong>:

House's eyes widened in surprise as to who was standing before him, but he didn't say anything, and just stared at the younger Cuddy sister.

"Greg," Kate said, finally breaking the silence, "How are you?"

"Do you actually care or are you just making conversation?"

Cuddy gaped at him. "Greg!" she scolded, horrified at how he was behaving in front of her sister.

Kate smirked. "Contrary to your belief, Greg, I do care about you," she told him, ignoring her sister's comment. "I could have left you in that ditch last week," she joked.

House grimaced. "Point taken."

"I'll leave you two," Lisa told the two of them, as she walked toward her home office. Before walking in to begin to sift through the paperwork that littered the desk surface, the elder Cuddy sister glanced back at her younger sister, who sat down on the armchair in the living room.

She tried not to linger on the fact that it was a coincidence that Kate was on her mind a moment ago and then just showed up out of the blue at her door. _'She's not going to bring my secret up with him,' _she thought,_ 'Kate wouldn't do that to me.' _Still, Lisa felt a bit apprehensive as she stayed in her home office while her sister was in the living room with the one person who she (Kate) loathed.

"Well, if she does talk about it with him, I hope they don't kill each other," she murmured to herself, amused, before closing the door.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55:<strong>

"So," Katherine Cuddy began, as she sat diagonal to House in an armchair, and crossed her legs, "really, how are you?"

"Eh, alright," House answered her, "I hate not being able to do anything. I feel completely helpless."

"Give it time," Kate told him as she mentioned towards the sling that was lying on the coffee table. "How long did they say you have to wear that?"

"About four weeks at a minimum," House told her, and then suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "Okay, Kate, cut the small talk crap. Why did you really come over here?" he spat at her.

If Kate was taken aback by his brashness, she did not show it. Instead, she began, "I wanted to talk about the other night, at the New Year's party," she clarified, "I was…I wanted to apologize for what I said to you…"

"Why?" House interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

House repeated himself. "Why? Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who almost punched you in the face!"

Kate shrugged a shoulder. "I was provoking you," she stated, and then paused. "I had no right to say those things that I said to you. I could see how happy my sister is with you and I… I guess I'm just destined to think the worst in you."

"… Wow…," House said, sarcastically, "I didn't get that vibe at all…"

"God dammit, Greg!" Kate exclaimed, "I'm trying to reconcile with you, here and you're just…you don't even care! You're -"

"Did you mean what you said about me not changing, and that I'll do something to hurt your sister again?" House suddenly interrupted her.

Kate stayed silent for a moment. Without really answering the question posed to her, she side stepped it. "I was… wound up. Lisa wouldn't be with you again if she didn't think you could really love her. She sees something in you and I'm not about to ruin that," she finished out in a soft voice.

"So," House interjected, "do you always say shit like that when you're wound up? Stuff like I'll hurt your sister again?"

Interrupting him, Kate's eyes flashed angrily. "Now you stop right there. Just stop it! I'm trying here, Greg. Really, I am… So, don't you dare turn this on me!" she exclaimed.

When House didn't say anything, Kate regained her composure, and said in a level voice, "Like I said before, Lisa obviously sees something in you. And as her sister, I want what's best for her and if you fuck this up or hurt her again, I will kill you."

Silently, House observed the woman sitting diagonally to him. She was calmer then before, and he waited a moment before addressing her.

"Wow. That sounds like you're pretty serious, Kate."

Kate gave a soft chuckle and smirked as her eyes moved swiftly down House's face. "Oh, you have no idea," she told him, softly as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the armchair.

"Look," House said, heatedly, "I know I can be an asshole sometimes, but just so you know, I was by your sister's side when she needed me the most, so if you can't sit here without getting past my 'asshole' qualities, then that's your problem."

Just before Kate had a chance to speak, her older sister walked back into the room.

"Hey, I have to run to the hospital for a bit," Lisa addressed House.

"I thought you were taking the day off?" House questioned, as she walked toward him.

Lisa bent down and kissed him on the lips, "Not anymore. I should be back within the hour."

Turning to her sister, she said, "Don't get up. Thanks for stopping by, Kate. Let yourself out whenever."

Turning back to House, she told him to call her if he needed anything, and throwing on a coat and grabbing her phone and car keys, headed out to drive to the hospital to take care of her Board's mistake in the yearly budget.

Five minutes after her sister had left, Kate and House were still having a go at one another, although they were sort of getting better and somewhat closer to making amends.

"… Kate, give me some credit here, okay? I'm trying…" He paused and then lowered his voice, "You're determined to hate me."

Katherine Cuddy swallowed and leaned forward, her eyes fixated on him, as she said nothing. Finally, she chose her words carefully. "….It was hard to see my sister go through school loving you and you just…moved on. Even if you didn't know how much she loved you back then, I still think that's no excuse for just leaving, even if it was just one night. And I don't like seeing Lisa hurt emotionally."

House nodded. "Understandable," he told her. "Although if you don't like seeing her hurt, then answer me this, Kate," He paused, choosing his words carefully. "…why didn't you come see her when she was and still is going through one of the most painful moments in her life?"

"Oh, like college wasn't painful enough for her?!" Kate scoffed. She stopped when she noticed House didn't even crack a smile. "What do you mean?"

He stared at her, almost disbelieving that the woman seated in front of him was unaware of what her own sister had to bear over the past two and a half months. "You don't know?" He closed his eyes and slid his right hand down his face, as a huge weight came down upon him. "Jesus Christ, Kate. You don't know?!"

"Greg, you're scaring me," Kate told him, as she felt her own heart start to hammer in her chest.

When House opened his eyes again, Kate was astonished at how much older and worn out he looked. "Are you -," she started to ask but was cut off.

"How much do you know about the accident that happened in November?"

Quite taken aback by the immediate question that was posed to her, Kate didn't answer right away. "Why are you- "

"Just answer the question!"

Swallowing, Kate wondered why he was acting this way, but nonetheless, complied to his request.

"I…I…I was on the phone with my mom and she told me that Lisa was in an automobile accident. I was in the process of moving closer to work at Princeton General at the time."

"Did your mom tell you any details?"

Kate frowned as she tried to recall what exactly her mother had told her on the phone. "…Besides the fact that you two were together and that Lisa was pregnant, no, not really."

"Nothing else?" House asked her, quickly.

"Well," Kate said, slowly as she remembered, "she did show me the newspaper article, but other than that, no," she told him, still confused. "Greg, what's going on?"

Closing his eyes, House exhaled slowly. "As her sister, you have a right to know what happened," he finally spoke aloud and, after opening his eyes again, looked at Kate with a somber expression.

Now Kate was scared more than she was curious. She hadn't experienced this vulnerable side of House before.

Realizing this was extremely difficult for him, she stayed silent, watching him.

"Kate," House began slowly, "… your sister miscarried in November."

Silence. Kate spoke after a few moments, her voice shaky. "What – wait, but she's still pregnant….How can -"

"We were expecting twins," House explained.

Silence again as Kate stared at him. "Jesus," she finally exclaimed, softly. "Greg, I…" She swallowed. "What happened?"

"I still don't know," House told her, "After she came to the hospital was when they did a D & C to remove the remains of the miscarried fetus… it could have been from the accident or it could have been from complications from the beginning, I really don't know."

Closing her eyes, Kate ran a shaky hand down her face and exhaled slowly. The weight of what she had just heard had come crashing down on her like an immense boulder.

Immediately, the Lisa Cuddy in college came flooding back instantly in a memory. She still remembered that day clearly after almost twenty-five years. Lisa coming to visit her in tears, revealing what she had just discovered and the anger and the pain that she felt. Kate understood where her sister was coming from, but that still didn't erase the pain and anger from her memory. Immediately, Kate pulled herself out of her thoughts as she concluded that the man in front of her had no idea what really happened between him and Lisa in college, and she wasn't about to tell him everything. If anything, he had to hear it from Lisa herself.

Pulling herself away from her memories, Kate opened her eyes again. "Is the other one okay?" she asked quietly, without bothering to hide the tremble that was now in her voice.

House nodded slowly. "He seems to be, yes." He didn't tell her about the 'less than 50 percent' odds. He didn't want her becoming more upset than she obviously was already.

"Greg," she began slowly, "I had no right to say anything of what I said to you, especially after what the two of you went through in these past couple months…"

House interrupted her. "You didn't know. Hell, I probably deserved them."

"No, I still shouldn't have said what I did …you were what kept her going, I'm sure of it," she finished out, quietly.

House said nothing and carefully lifted the icepack from off his shoulder with his right hand, and laid it on the coffee table.

"…Why didn't she tell me?" Kate asked, quietly, although she thought she already knew the answer. She was careful not to reveal too much in front of House.

"… I can't answer that because I don't know," House told her, as he looked over at her once more. "She's been repressing it since it happened. Last night…was the first night that I've seen that she let herself go…"

"I…," Kate began but paused as she found herself not being able to formulate words, She tried again. "I'm sorry, Greg," she whispered, her face shining with tears. "You two didn't deserve this. At all."

Silence. Then, "Thanks, Kate." Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his voice level as he commanded, "Can you leave now? My shoulder hurts."

Kate stood up as she wiped her face. "Of course," she said quietly. Walking over to House on the couch, she clapped a hand on his good shoulder. "You're not alone. Remember that."

And without waiting for him to do or say anything, Kate bent down and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Get better," she told him before leaving the living room and exiting through the front door, as House just fixated his gaze on the arm of the couch.

* * *

><p>As Katherine Cuddy made her exit, her sister was still sitting in one of the five hospital board rooms on the third floor, trying to reconcile where the missing $9,500 disappeared to.<p>

"If it's recorded in the budget, which it should be, then backtrack," Lisa Cuddy told the five board members who were present, and who were all trying not to aggravate the woman sitting in front of them.

"Get a record from Accounting. We need to get this financial mistake straightened out now. And it's not my problem. This is not babysitting, people."

"But Lisa," Frank Luela said to her, "if we find out who made the money go missing -"

"Frank," Cuddy started, interrupting him, "we are not pointing fingers. That wastes time. Reconcile this, now!"

Just then, Cuddy's phone vibrated. She glanced down at the caller I.D. and excused herself, walking just outside the door.

"What, Greg? I'm in a meeting," she spoke, clearly agitated, into the phone after bringing it up to her ear.

"I need more pain relief," House told her.

Cuddy exhaled. "Fine. When did you last take some?"

"Last night."

"Fine. My side. Top drawer," she told him. "Take one," she stressed. "I should be home soon."

Disconnecting the call, Cuddy exhaled and walked back into the conference room, reminding herself to kill the hospital's CFO at the next opportunity.

As Cuddy was becoming more and more agitated with her board members and the accounting department, John Greene was sitting in his office on the second floor of the hospital. He was reviewing a patient lawsuit involving administration of the wrong medication when there was a soft knock on his office door, which was slightly ajar.

"Come in," he called.

Wilson pushed the door open."Hey."

John looked up and his face broke into a grin. "Hey yourself." Laying down his pen and the papers which he held in his hand, he waited until Wilson sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"What's with the boxes?" Wilson mentioned with his hand towards the four brown storage boxes that sat on the floor beside a large wooden multi-shelving unit attached to the wall.

"Law books that I haven't unpacked yet," John told him, following the other man's gaze, "And if you think that is a lot, you should still see all the books I have back at the apartment in the city, which by the way has been dark for the past month."

Wilson cracked a small smile, grinning. "That's because you're always over at my place."

"Is that a problem?" John asked, amused.

"Not at all," Wilson continued. "Hey, if you end up getting sick of me, you always have an apartment to welcome you home," he joked.

John smiled. "If I had known our relationship had a time limit, I would have gotten myself out before I fell in too deep," he joked.

Leaning back in his chair, John crossed his legs and surveyed the man in front of him, chuckling as he gave him a swift once over look.

"I've missed you," he said quietly. "I've been working like a dog all day."

"Well, I'm here, ain't I?" Wilson told him. "So, did you summon me here to just treat me like eye candy or what?"

John chuckled before he turned serious. "My old partner in our law firm - you know, the one I left because of you - Nick is having a retirement party for his secretary. She's been at the firm since the start. And since I was partner up until very recently, he invited me to the get-together," He paused and then added in a softer voice,

"And I was wondering, if you would have the pleasure of accompanying me, James."

Wilson didn't say anything for a moment and then his face broke into a wide smile. "Of course," he said, "I'd love to. When is it?"

"Next Friday night."

* * *

><p>Next chapter drops a bombshell…stay tuned. What could Lisa be hiding from House all these years? Find out soon!<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Sorry for the wait, guys. Been super busy.

* * *

><p>A HUGE thanks to JLCH for helping me edit this chapter before posting it. This was a hard chapter for me to write because I really wanted to get deep into Cuddy's emotional side and make it REAL.<p>

Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! It went through probably 8 or 9 revisions. Emotional stuff right here…

* * *

><p>So, we left off where... (I appreciate my readers living with 'Kate' and not 'Julia'. Like I said before with Cuddy's mother, I wrote this chapter before 'Bombshells' and I didn't want to change the names) Kate and House kind of started to make amends...but something else is going on... something that House doesn't know about...until..now.<p>

Enjoy!

**Chapter 56:**

On Wednesday morning, Cuddy awoke early as usual and took a nice leisurely shower. She was careful not to wake House as he was still recovering from his motorcycle accident.

Wrapping a towel around herself after stepping out of the shower, Cuddy dried her body off, and returned to the master bedroom, surprised to see House awake propped up with a pillow against the headboard to cushion his left shoulder which was immobilized in the sling.

She frowned when she saw him rubbing his thigh vigorously. "Hey. It's a bit early for you, isn't it?" she asked, jokingly.

He smirked. "Yea, well the reason I woke up is because my smokin' preggo girlfriend wasn't next to me."

Cuddy chuckled softly. "Is that so?" She walked over to the bed, the towel still wrapped around her body.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's okay. It usually seems to be worse when I wake up. No big deal."

"It seems the pain from your shoulder is affecting your leg," she told him shyly, noticing that he was rubbing his thigh more than usual.

Grumbling, House didn't say anything as he accepted an Oxy pill from her, dry-swallowing it immediately. Cuddy sat on his side of the bed, and he reached out his uninjured hand, and cupped her cheek gently.

"Hi," he whispered softly.

"Hi," she echoed back, quietly. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Their tongues danced together slowly and passionately, as Cuddy pressed her hand to the back of his neck, deepening the slow and tender kiss, while being mindful of his injured shoulder.

The towel fell off Cuddy's body and House stopped, breaking off the kiss. He gave her body a lingering once over. "Is that an invitation?" he asked, huskily.

"No, I have to get dressed," Cuddy said, chuckling as she moved away before he had a chance to do anything more. He was too quick and pulled her back towards the edge of the bed, but she resisted.

"Greg, seriously, stop! I have to get dressed!" She pushed herself from him and turned away.

House didn't say anything but let her go, wondering about her sudden change in mood. Cuddy kept her back towards him as she dressed. She knew he sensed her abrupt change in mood but he didn't know she was scared shitless about what she was about to reveal to him.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you about something."<p>

After Cuddy had made breakfast, which consisted of eggs and sausage links for House, and yogurt and fruit for herself, she handed House an icepack from the freezer, and he ventured out into the living room to ice his shoulder.

House was sitting on the couch when Cuddy walked in the living room, after cleaning up the kitchen.

House, who was icing his shoulder while reading the latest issue of an Endocrinology Journal that was on Cuddy's coffee table, looked up at her after hearing what she just told him.

"Okay, what's up?"

She walked over to the armchair across from him and sat down, feeling a heavy weight in the bottom of her stomach as she was about to reveal a burden she had carried for many years.

She felt now was the time to talk about her secret and if anyone should know besides her sister, it was the man sitting in front of her.

Cuddy stayed silent, her mind racing as to how she should begin her story. House closed the journal he was reading and placed it back down on the coffee table, knowing that there a serious conversation coming.

Exhaling, Cuddy composed herself and looked at the man seated across from her on the couch, who was watching her intently.

"Greg, I…it's about us and our one-night stand in college," she began, hesitating.

"Okay," House said slowly, extremely curious as to why she chose to talk about this subject regarding their past.

Cuddy exhaled again. "This is about why my sister hates you so much," she started, slowly.

"I already know why Kate hates me," House interrupted. "She's pissed at me for leaving you all those years ago."

"There are some things you still don't know," Cuddy replied, quietly. "…. After that night we spent together in college-"

Ah yes, the night we fucked each other's brains out?" House interrupted, smirking.

Glaring at him, Cuddy said, "For Christ's sake Greg, this is serious. Will you stop interrupting me?"

Caught quite off guard at her reaction, House became silent, leaning back on the couch, and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

Cuddy continued, after momentarily glaring at him. "… As I was saying, after that night, I tried to find you, but no one knew anything about where you'd gone. I was…angry and hurt that you treated me like that-" She stopped suddenly as she felt the tears start to fall as the rush of emotions she had kept inside for more than two decades came pouring out. "Like you didn't care and you wanted to move on-"

"Lisa," House interrupted, but was cut off.

"Dammit, Greg," Cuddy yelled angrily, "let me finish." Frustrated, she wiped her tears away and continued, while House just watched her silently.

"That was the best night I had in a long time," she told him. "And I was angry at you, angry at myself for not doing more to stop you from leaving." Cuddy's voice was trembling now but she forced herself to continue.

"I was hoping you'd call but when you didn't, I had to face the reality that it was a one-time thing and that while I thought that we could have a relationship, you were obviously not interested."

Her voice caught, and she stopped again, breaking her gaze with him and staring down at the floor. She willed herself to keep talking, and her voice became more unsteady as she continued.

"Greg, that night was perfect, and I played it up in my mind that you actually cared about me and that you actually gave a shit about me…" She scoffed in disgust, shaking her head.

House was confused as to why she was bringing this up now. "What does this have to do with Kate?"

"I'm getting there," Cuddy shot back at him furiously, not really meaning to direct her frustration out at him but it just came out that way. In truth she wasn't angry at him. She was angry at herself for not telling him all those years ago. He had the right to know years ago and by waiting, she worried she had made it worse.

"Sorry," she said, quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"About five weeks after that night," she began, closing her eyes, and taking a much needed breath, knowing what she had to reveal next, "I found out I was pregnant," she finished, quietly.

She waited a moment before opening her eyes. She couldn't even look at him. Not after that last confession. _'This was a mistake. I shouldn't have told him. What am I even doing?_' she thought to herself,_ 'Look at me, I can't even look him in the fucking eye.'_

She continued to avoid looking directly at him, choosing to cast her glance downward, too afraid to even look at him. She was too afraid to see his reaction to her confession. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't dare glance up.

House was stunned. He stared at her, unable to speak.

Taking a breath, Cuddy willed herself to continue on. She had to get this out.

"I obviously couldn't raise a kid at 22," she continued, her gaze still downward. Taking another deep calming breath, she exhaled slowly. "So, I did what I thought was my only option."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed House make a slight movement. She forced herself to look up and into his eyes. She _had_ to look at him for this. As her voice cracked, she said softly, "I had an abortion."

He stared at her, stunned at what he had just heard. Although a million things were going through his head at that moment, only one question was spoken aloud. "And you've kept this a secret for almost twenty-five years?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Well, I only told one other person-"

"Kate," House interrupted knowingly.

Cuddy nodded again, as the tears still flowed silently down her cheeks. "Yeah," she whispered.

House was silent as he exhaled deeply and slid a hand down his face. "Jesus Christ, Lisa" he said, softly.  
>"I'm so sorry." She didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were streaming from her eyes. House got up from the couch and went to comfort her, but she held up a hand, stopping him.<p>

"Greg, let me finish. I need to get this all out. Please. I haven't spoken any of this in almost twenty five years," she told him, her voice quivering.

He sat back down, locking onto her gaze, waiting patiently, although it absolutely pained him to not be able to take her into his arms immediately and tell her that she had nothing to be sorry for. He was the one who should be sorry. He was the one who fucked up.

"Kate went with me to the clinic by school. She flew to Michigan to be with me," Cuddy continued softly, after taking a calming breath. "I never thought that – I mean it was one time, for Christ's sake. After awhile, I did find your number. I could have called you and told you, but then I thought, 'He wouldn't care. All he wanted was a good fuck and he got one'. But some part of me wanted to – I actually had the phone in my hand and I was in the middle of dialing your number, but then I just stopped."

She hesitated before getting the last few words out. "…I just…couldn't tell you…."

"But," House interrupted, "Why? Why didn't you - I could have been there for you. We could have-"

Cuddy scoffed. "No, we couldn't have. Seriously, you think the two of us could have raised a kid in our early 20's? I don't think so," she told him. "So I withdrew from everybody. I think the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was going to graduate pre-med summa cum laude, and I wasn't about to fuck that up."

"Greg, think about who we were back then. Can you honestly say that you would have come back? Now is a different story, obviously, but…. but back then, at twenty-something, you wouldn't have stayed. You wouldn't have come back for me." She placed a hand over her eyes, as if to block out the memory.

House swallowed. "You don't know that," he said.

Cuddy threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. But she didn't know at what. "Greg, speaking as someone who probably knows you as well as your mother knows you, I know you would have left. Fatherhood wasn't high on your radar. Hell, I doubt if it even existed from your standpoint."

"Kate suggested an abortion," she continued, once she found her voice again. "I was only about three or four weeks at the time, and I knew that in the first trimester was probably the best time to do it," she told him.

"When you got kicked out, I knew I was off the hook from telling you about everything. I was a complete coward."

She paused, hanging her head in her hands as she took a deep unwavering breath. Meanwhile, House was too astounded to even breathe. He sat there, taking everything in, wordlessly.

It was about a minute before Cuddy could find her voice again. "It was perfect," she told him, her voice breaking suddenly again as she brought her hands away from her face, wiping her eyes again, as she felt a fresh batch of hot tears silently run down her cheeks.

"So perfect," she continued, "You got kicked out and left, and I was off the hook from telling you I had just gotten an abortion and that it was yours."

"So, then, why is your sister so pissed at me? She didn't even know me for Christ's sake," House asked.

Cuddy hesitated. "She thinks you knew that I was pregnant and that's why you ran off because you didn't want to bear responsibility. She doesn't know why you really had to leave Michigan. In her mind, you're the guy who left his girlfriend after a one-night stand, who had just gotten an abortion and didn't even care about her," she managed to choke out. "Now, even though it's been proven wrong, she's worried you may do that again…"

Pushing his thoughts aside, House exclaimed, "But I won't. You know that!...And I didn't know that you had gotten pregnant. I had no idea…."

"I know, Greg, I know," she interrupted him quietly.

"Lisa," House began suddenly, "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed. I should have cared more and not just left you like some jackass…."

"Greg, I'm the one who played up the whole stupid night in my head because I thought it meant something," she stressed to him. "You had no obligation to stay after that night…"

"Don't," House began, "Don't try and make this okay just because I had other responsibilities'. Don't do that."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Just don't do that…. And that night did mean something to me," he confessed, quietly. "Really, it did. I was scared to even pursue it, so I played it off..."

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you that if I knew what happened, that I would have stayed with you," he continued, "Because I don't know if that would have been the case, and it absolutely kills me to say that to you, especially now."

"Greg, one good thing came out of this, and I think you know what that is," Cuddy began when she found her voice. She hesitated for a split second and then continued. "I have no doubt in my mind that if you had stayed with me, and I hadn't gotten the abortion, I definitely wouldn't be Dean of Medicine of a hospital in New Jersey fifteen or twenty years down the road. Hell, I probably wouldn't have gone to medical school or ever left Michigan for Christ's sake. Yeah, I would have a kid - we would have a kid -but then what? Two intelligent pre-med college drop outs in their early twenties with a baby. What kind of a life is that? It's certainly not a life I would want. We had so much ambition going for both of us, Greg."

"And you wouldn't have had me to bug your staff if you weren't Dean," House said with a small grin.

Cuddy smiled a little. "What a shame," she said dryly.

House smirked_. 'She was coming back.' _"So, let me guess… the good thing is that I fucked your brains out at that fundraiser last May, and that wouldn't have happened if that one night of outrageously mind-blowing sex twenty- some years ago at Michigan hadn't happened? That's pretty fucked up."

Cuddy smirked. "We're good at doing 'fucked up'," she told him.

House took that answer as a 'yes.'

"So," he said, "I guess I need to have a conversation with your sister, huh?"

Cuddy shrugged. "If you want to."

House was silent for a moment. "Thank you for telling me all this," he whispered, sincerely.

He paused briefly, perhaps, Cuddy thought, to get his words together.

"Lisa, you are a strong woman," he continued. "That's what makes you a kickass Dean of Medicine and that is what is causing you to still stay strong after what happened to us last year…And it's one of the things I love about you. It's why I picked you over every other woman I could have had," he said, softly, locking eyes with her. "You don't care what anyone else thinks. You go above and beyond everyone's expectations of you. Hell, I don't think I deserve you. I don't even think I deserve to have a kid with you after what I did, after what I put you through…Christ, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He paused, briefly, "What made you finally tell me?"

Cuddy hesitated. "When we finally got together last year and especially after I found out I was pregnant, I knew someday I had to tell you. And then when Kate appeared in the picture and she was being a complete asshole to you at the New Years party trying to ream you for everything, I knew I couldn't continue being a coward," she told him, softly.

"What made you know that I would stay and not run off like last time?" House asked, afraid to know the answer.

_That_ was a loaded question. Cuddy was silent for a while before answering him.

"I don't know. I guess…all these years of seeing you as an employee made me realize that you've changed since college, and so somewhere inside me, I knew that if we were to give it another shot, for real this time, I knew you wouldn't leave me again." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know. I mean God knows, I knew we were dancing around each other for so long, _too long_, that I knew if we didn't take another shot, I would just hate myself…"

"Well," House said softly, locking eyes with her, "I'm glad we did."

Cuddy smiled through her tears. "Me too," she whispered, as she absentmindedly started to slowly caress her stomach with her hand.

"C'mere," House said, quietly, as he stood up.

Cuddy stood, wiping her eyes and went over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, being mindful of his shoulder. He wrapped her in a one-armed embrace, letting her rest her forehead against his chest, as she started to cry again.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm glad you finally told me, Lisa."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," he whispered, withdrawing his arm and wiping her cheek. "Like I said, I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. If I was in your situation, I would have probably done the same thing. I wouldn't have wanted you to raise a kid without a father. I'm so sorry, Lisa."

As Cuddy stood in the living room, wrapped in the arms of a man she had loved for the past twenty-five years of her life, she knew that he was really ready to commit to her and support her and their unborn son. Although the horrible things that happened in college and within the past year were difficult to release, they were just memories, not current reality. And even though they had already happened and were events of the past, Cuddy knew House was really present to support her. He may have not been back then, but he was now, and that's all she could ask for.

* * *

><p>I know I've neglected John for a bit but he comes back a lot in future chapters. (Chase does too)<p>

I felt like I needed to deal with some issues with Cuddy/House first.

Stay tuned. And as always, thanks for reading!

(20 days till I see Hugh Laurie in concert! woohoo!)


	57. Chapter 57

****I appreciate everyone waiting patiently. Thanks everyone for reading. ENJOY the next chapter.

**Chapter 57:**

Her confession still largely on her mind, Cuddy tried hard not to let it hold her back. House knew this was hard for her and he was there for her whenever she needed to talk. When they didn't speak, they would lay in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, as both their minds wandered separately as they enjoyed each other's company.

That Thursday, Cuddy returned to work, after four days of working from home to be able to keep an eye on House while he was recovering from the injuries he sustained as the result of crashing his motorcycle.

"So, come to my office when you're done?" Cuddy said to him.

Her and House were standing outside of the glass doors that led into the physical and occupational therapy units of PPTH.

"Yup," House replied. He maneuvered his cane onto his right arm, and with his right hand (his left arm was primarily useless in the sling) grasped the door handle and pushed, letting himself into the PT/OT unit.

With a swift nod to Cuddy, he turned and walked up to the reception desk.

"Dr. House," the receptionist addressed, looking up at him from behind the desk, "I'll tell Laura you're here. Please have a seat."

Turning around, House glanced around the small waiting room. Two corner tables sat against the wall, their surface littered with magazines, among a set of soft dark blue chairs against the wall.

Besides himself, there was only one other person; House guessed he was in his mid to late 30's. On his right knee, he had on a black brace over his jeans.

The man gave House a small smile. "What happened to you?" he asked, nodding in the direction of House's left arm.

"My girlfriend beat me up," House replied dryly as he sat down, and laid his cane against his leg.

The gentleman gave a look of surprise. "Oh…" he stammered, looking rather uncomfortable.

House rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, you idiot!" He paused and then replied, "Motorcycle accident."

"Oh," the man repeated. "I fell off a ladder."

"Wow, that's boring," House mocked.

The man just stared at him. Before he had a chance to respond however, the receptionist had called out, "Dr. House, Laura will see you now. Go on down the hallway. First door on the left."

With a smirk towards the man, House picked himself up with a grunt, grabbed his cane and limped behind the receptionist's desk to the first door on the left, knocked and then without bothering to wait for a response, let himself in.

* * *

><p>"Greg," a woman in her early 40's with curly shoulder-length brown hair spoke to towards the man who had just walked into her office.<p>

Hired ten years ago to be part of PPTH's rehabilitation team, Laura McGuire was approached by Robert Quigley personally to assist House with his physical therapy, after the orthopedic had seen the way Laura interacted with patient's similar in their demeanor to House's.

"Have a seat," Laura gestured to him.

House sat in front of the desk, placing his cane between his legs. "Don't call me that."

If she was bothered, Laura did not show it. Instead, she opened the folder which lay in front of her on the desk.

"I am not your colleague, and while you may be a doctor in this hospital, I am your physical therapist, and with all of my patients, I cut the formalities," Laura told him. "And I will do the same with you. Is that understood?"

House didn't answer her for a moment. Finally, he exhaled. "Fine," he grumbled.

Laura smiled. "Good. Glad we got past that without too much difficulty," she told him. "Now, you had surgery on Friday, correct?"

House nodded. He decided to keep his mouth shut and not say some inappropriate, sarcastic remark.

"And what are you on?"

"Oxy," House told her. "Haven't taken Vicodin since before the surgery, for obvious reasons."

Laura noted something in the file with her pen. "Alright. I'm assuming you aren't overusing the Oxycodone like you are Vicodin?"

House shot her a look. "Couldn't if I tried. I'm on such a tight lease that the Nazi has me on rations!" he exclaimed.

Laura cocked an eyebrow, fairly amused.

House rolled his eyes. "Oh please, once Dean of Medicine, always Dean of Medicine."

"Did you ever think maybe the reason why she is keeping an eye on your medication intake is maybe because she is concerned about your past, ah,…pattern of drug use?" Laura asked him.

He shrugged, saying nothing.

"Just something to think about," she told him, before glancing down at the folder once more. "Okay, I know you want to hurry up and get that shoulder to be good as new, so I want to be quick on your recovery, but I don't want to rush it," Laura said, "You need to be fully engaged in your therapy for this to work, is that understood?"

House nodded.

"Good," Laura told him, "I want to first, not today start you with some stretching and massaging exercises to start to improve flexibility and stability to get you to where you were before. Now, the range of motion isn't going to come in a day, but you should know that. I want to start you coming in three days a week, but do your exercises on your own two to three times a day. Start off slow in the beginning. My goal for you is in a month to not wear the sling all the time, and to have you be able to do basic movements. Your shoulder will definitely be sore but I think you'll be able to handle it." She paused. "Any questions?"

House shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay," Laura began again, "So, in the next two to three weeks, my goal for you is to begin motion exercises, and then move into strengthening. I still want you to ice it to reduce the swelling." She paused and noticed her patient tapping his cane on the ground, looking thoroughly bored.

"Are you even listening to me or are you just letting me ramble things that you already know?"

Rolling his eyes, House looked at her. "Exercises every day. Get motion back then start strengthening," he rattled off. "I've perfected the art of looking like I'm not paying attention, but I actually care. I do it with my team all the time. It works. You should try it."

"No thanks," Laura told him, dryly, "So now that I'm almost done rattling off clearly useless information to you, do you really have any questions?"

"When can I stop wearing this godforsaken thing all day?" House asked her, looking down at his sling.

"I'd say it's all based on your therapy progress, but let's try for three weeks from now."

* * *

><p>The physical therapist and House continued for another ten minutes, and after scheduling his first appointment for the following morning, House made his way downstairs to Cuddy's office.<p>

He waited until the Dean of Medicine was off the phone before barging rather loudly into her office.

"Well, hello to you too," she told him, dryly.

"Hey, I at least waited until you were off the phone," he retorted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and finished reading the memo to her employees that sat in front of her on her desk.

"How'd it go?" she asked, while fixing a mistake that she had just found with her pen.

"Fine," he said, gruffly.

Cuddy looked up to say something, but stopped as she looked past him outside her double doors to see her sister standing there, talking to Brenda Lewis, her assistant.

House turned around to see what she was looking at, but Katherine had just opened the office door.

"Kate! What are you doing here?"

"What, I have to have a reason to visit my own sister at work?" Kate said, dryly.

Lisa smiled. "No."

"Greg," Kate said, nodding at him, "Good to see you."

"Kate," he responded, curtly.

Turning back to her sister, Kate said, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes, Lisa?"

Lisa Cuddy placed her pen on her desk and told House to leave for a few minutes.

After House had left her office, Lisa Cuddy sat across from her sister on an armchair. "What's up?"

Kate didn't speak for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lisa Cuddy looked at her sister with a bemused expression. "That depends. What are we talking about?"

"I could have been there for you," Kate continued in a hurt voice. "Why didn't you let me?"

Lisa still had no idea what her sister was talking about.

And then it dawned on her.

"Greg told you." It was statement rather than a question.

"Yes," Kate replied, quietly.

Closing her eyes briefly, Lisa Cuddy exhaled quietly and settled back in the armchair. Opening her eyes, she fixated her gaze on the corner of the small rectangular coffee table. "I don't know." Her voice was devoid of all emotion, hollow and monotone. "I just…I don't know….I already burdened you with what happened at Michigan. I figured you didn't – didn't need to know…."

Pausing, she glanced at her sister. "I didn't even know where you were in November, if you were still in Connecticut or wherever –"

"I was at that time. I had just gotten a job at Princeton General as one of their EMT's," Kate interrupted, "That's how I met Matt… I just picked up an orderly shift there as well. I moved here fully probably in the second week of December… Lisa, I should have called you. I'm sorry. I was busy but that's no excuse. And are you crazy? Of course, you wouldn't be burdening me with something like this. Lisa, I'm your sister and you know I'll continue to be there for you."

Kate moved over so she was on the couch adjacent to rather than opposite her sister. Grabbing her hand, Kate whispered, "I'm so sorry for what you and Greg went through. I should have been there, but I'm here now if you need me…" She paused. "Lisa, the one huge difference between back at Michigan and now is that he stayed this time. Okay? Greg stayed! He didn't leave you."

Lisa looked into her sister's pain filled face. "Thanks, Kate," she whispered, as her voice caught.

"Kate," she began again after two beats of silence, "Greg didn't know that I was pregnant in college."

Kate was shocked. "But – I thought that was why he left," she exclaimed, "I thought you told him and then he left because —"

"He had no idea," Lisa confirmed. "He left because he had gotten kicked out. I didn't call him and tell him I was pregnant. He didn't leave because of me."

Shifting in her seat on the couch, Kate swallowed. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I should have told him about the abortion when it happened and not waited until now," Lisa continued. "I should have called him."

Kate squeezed her sister's hand in a comforting manner. "Lisa, you didn't tell him because you thought that was the right thing to do at the time, and you can't beat yourself up over that. We all have things that we don't tell people right away, even though we should have. You are no different than anyone else... So, you told him…"

Lisa didn't say anything at first. "Yeah, yesterday…He was devastated. And I'm sorry that I kept something like this from him. I shouldn't have."

"Lisa, you could beat yourself up as much as you like but let me tell you, you did the right thing by telling him about what happened…I had no idea he didn't know, Lisa. The fact that I yelled at him at the New Year's party was wrong of me. He probably had no idea where it was coming from."

"I figured as much."

Kate continued, switching gears, as she was sensing her sister didn't really want to talk about the past.

"Greg told me he thinks you've been repressing since the accident," she said, with caution, not knowing whether or not she was overstepping her boundaries.

Exhaling, Lisa nodded. "He's right," she whispered.

"But, he also told me that you're starting to… open yourself," Kate reassured her.

Lisa nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah…"

"That's good, Lise," Kate replied, regressing back to using the name she used with her sister growing up. "I know this is hard for you, but the fact that you are allowing yourself to _really feel_ is the next step for healing."

"And I told Greg and I'll tell you the same thing. If you ever need anything, I will be there. I promise," Kate finished out.

"Thanks," Lisa told her sister sincerely. "I'm surprised you and him had a decent conversation on Monday without killing each other though."

Kate smiled at her sister's unexpected turn of events. "Yea, well in the past, I thought he was a jackass - "

"You still do think he's a jackass, Kate," Lisa interrupted her sister.

"Lisa, he wouldn't still be with you if he was… I could see he loves you and especially after what the two of you went through, I thought he would run off, but he stayed." Kate fidgeted on the couch. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get past the House I was told about when you were in college…I feel like an asshole for thinking that he knew everything."

Lisa stayed silent, knowing that her sister had to get this out.

"Lisa," Kate whispered, "I love you and I just want what's best for you. I see how happy you two are. Maybe I'm the one who needs to step back and see the Greg House that you see now, not the one from twenty years ago. And I think you did do the right thing by finally telling him about what happened back then…"

Lisa smiled through her tears as she just witnessed her sister's confession. "Thank you," was all she could manage.

"You're welcome," Kate said, quietly, knowing the immense weight behind those two words of gratitude that her sister had just expressed. Switching gears again, she said sincerely, "And Lisa, if there is a trial, I swear I will be there for you."

"Thanks, Kate," Lisa told her, as her words caught in her throat.

Kate leaned forward. "C'mere," she whispered, embracing her older sister in a hug; the kind you just need...every once in a while. "I hate seeing you like this." She pulled back and stared into her older sister's eyes. Greg's hurting just as much as you are, isn't he?" she whispered, quietly.

Lisa swallowed. "Yes, I think he is," she admitted softly. "Although I'm not too sure he'll admit that. Thanks for accepting him. That really means a lot to me, Kate."

The younger of the Cuddy sisters shrugged. "Like I said, I could see how happy he makes you…Lisa, I just want you to be careful," she cautioned.

"Thanks for the concern, Kate," Lisa told her.

* * *

><p>When her sister had finally left the office, Lisa Cuddy sat down behind her desk, engrossed in her thoughts. She knew her sister meant well; she knew Kate was trying to change and accept House. In some ways, she was glad that her and Kate finally had this conversation.<p>

However, there was one part of what her sister had said that stood out and forced Cuddy to make a decision that she didn't really want to do, but she knew she had to, in order to overcome more of her own difficulties and lurking demons.

After about ten minutes, Cuddy picked herself up and rode the elevator to the second floor. Walking down the hallway, she exhaled slowly before knocking on a closed office door which was situated near the end of the hallway.

"Come in," a male voice called from behind the door.

Cuddy pushed the door slowly open.

John Greene was sitting at his desk, glancing at his phone which was connected to his laptop that sat on top of his desk. Looking up, he was surprised to see the Dean of Medicine standing in his presence.

"Lisa, hi. What can I help you with?" he began in a professional manner, a bit surprised, not knowing if this visit was personal or work-related.

Cuddy closed the office door before slowly turning and facing the lawyer with a somber expression. She took a deep breath.

"I want to file a lawsuit against Robert Chase."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh<p>

TBC...

AND the plot thickens….


	58. Chapter 58

Let me start off my saying that seeing Hugh live Monday night was awesome! He was so funny. That guy is talented, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<p>

John Greene was sitting at his desk, glancing at his phone which was connected to his laptop that sat on top of his desk. Looking up, he was surprised to see the Dean of Medicine standing in his presence.

"Lisa, hi. What can I help you with?" he began in a professional manner, a bit surprised, not knowing if this visit was personal or work-related.

Cuddy closed the office door before slowly turning and facing the lawyer with a somber expression. She took a deep breath.

"I want to file a lawsuit against Robert Chase."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58:<strong>

"I'll try and get you a trial soon, if it gets that far," John Greene told the Dean of Medicine, "because of your, ah, condition."

"Thank you," Cuddy told him sincerely. "I just don't want to be taking the stand when I'm at thirty-five, or thirty-six weeks."

"Quite understandable," the hospital lawyer told her. "I'll see what I can do. I have connections to lawyers who know people in the Jersey court system. I'll see if I can get you a trial in the next month or so, that is, if Chase agrees to testify against you."

Cuddy had been sitting in the hospital lawyer's office for the past half hour. John had been writing on a notepad that lay in front of him on the desk as he asked Cuddy to divulge certain pieces of information to him.

Not everything. That would have to come later, but just to get a general picture so he knew what he had to work with.

Leaning back in his chair, John folded his arms behind his head. "I think calling Greg as a witness will be extremely helpful."

"Absolutely," Cuddy agreed. "Do you think he'll agree to it?"

"If Chase pleads not guilty at the arraignment, Greg will have to," John told her simply. "It'll only make our argument and your testimony that much stronger if he does." He paused, not trying to force her into anything. "Not to pressure you," he added, hastily.

Cuddy waved her hand. "Please John, you're not. If it can help me…" Pausing briefly, she broke eye contact and cast her glance downward as she cleared her throat.

"Does this make me a bad person?"

Leaning forward, John asked quietly, "Does what make you a bad person, Lisa?"

"This!" Cuddy exclaimed, looking back up and waving her hands in front of her at John's notes. "Pressing charges… It was a mistake-"

"Never say that. Listen to me," John interrupted as he fixed the woman in front of him with a serious look, "Lisa, what Chase did, he did it knowingly. Even if he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, he still knowingly sat behind the wheel of a car, put the keys in the ignition and drove after he had alcohol in his system. And from what I read, he had a considerable amount. 0.12 as I recall according to the paper…. His actions caused you to lose something irreplaceable. And because of what he did to you, I believe, and the law also says, that he should pay for his actions. And it's my job to make sure he does."

"And in NO way does doing this make you a bad person, Lisa. At all," he added. "Trust me. And if I need to keep telling you that over the time we spend together, then I will. I don't care if I have to sound like a broken record."

Cuddy grinned shyly. "Lucky me."

Turning serious, she began, "I just…I feel as if to move past everything that I went through, I HAVE to do this…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled to verbalize what was on her mind.

"Sometimes, closure is a necessity," John told her, seemingly understanding the struggle his new client was going through. "Look, I know this is not going to be easy for you, Lisa, but if you feel that you need to do this, and I agree with you, then you should do what you think is best. You have my support, for starters."

"I know it hasn't been easy going through what you did, and I'm sure talking about it in detail to a judge or in front of a jury, if it gets that far, will be difficult, but just remember, you will not be alone," he continued, sincerely, "Myself, Greg, James, we'll all be there for you."

"Thank you," Cuddy told him softly.

"Now," John began, "you do realize that I am going to have to know everything that happened that you remember in detail and it may have to be in a short amount of time. I just want to make sure that you are absolutely ready to handle this," he told the Dean of Medicine.

Cuddy swallowed nervously. "I can," she told him.

"Good," he replied. "Now, throughout all the prep, if you need to take a break, you can. Like I said, this may be difficult for you so let's take it one step at a time, but also understand that we might have time working against us."

Nodding, Cuddy asked, "What happens next?"

"Well, I'll make a few phone calls today or tomorrow and if either Chase or his lawyer agrees to have him testify, hence he pleads not guilty or guilty at the arraignment, then he'll go to a pre-trial, and at the pre-trial, if we can't resolve it, then we have to start preparing. After, I'll see to it that Greg gets sent a subpoena and we'll take it from there," John told her, "I'll see if I can get you a trial court date soon after the pre-trial conference, and then I'll sit down with you after Greg gets the subpoena. I can certainly hit him with a DWI, maybe gross negligence, possibly manslaughter, but I have to look into that one."

"Okay…" Cuddy said hesitantly, not bothering to hide the insecurity in her voice.

"Lisa," John began again, "I know this must be a struggle for you. I'd be concerned if you WEREN'T apprehensive and hesitant about doing this. You did the right thing by coming to me about this. I would be honored to assist you."

The lawyer and Cuddy continued on for another half hour and then Cuddy had to leave to attend a conference call that required her presence. After confirming to meet with John later the following week, after being told John would make the phone call he needed to in the next day or two, Cuddy left the lawyer's office and headed back downstairs to her own office.

* * *

><p>The week came to a close. House was busy with the beginnings of his physical therapy and cases with his team. He had just got a patient who had suddenly lost all control of his motor functions, including the ability to speak.<p>

Cuddy was busy as well. The merger with PPTH and Princeton University Medical Center was a little over a month away from finalizing. Even though the Medical Center was smaller than PPTH, they were well-connected and as another teaching hospital, it was the perfect fit to have two teaching hospitals come together, providing even more opportunity to those doing their residency or those in training. Thinking it was wise to have a connection to the Children's Hospital in Philadelphia through the Medical Center along with other hospitals as well, Cuddy thought this was the best way to begin to expand PPTH's network. And so far, she had the support of everyone at the Medical Center and the majority of her board at the hospital.

As the thought of the impending trial was on her mind, Cuddy forced it to stay in the back of her mind until she heard from John or from House, when he got the summons. She knew he hadn't gotten word of what she did, mainly because Wilson hadn't said anything to him, and if Wilson didn't know, that mean that John had not divulged anything.

Cuddy honestly did not know how House was going to react when (or if) he received the subpoena to be called to the witness stand. Would he be furious with her for pressing charges or would he be understanding and have the realization that she needed to do this. Cuddy didn't know, but what she did know was if she didn't have House's support, the thought of going through the whole ordeal without the person she needed the support of most was a devastating notion.

All she could do was wait for Chase's decision. It was out of her hands and John's. Forcing herself not to think about the potential of a pending trial coming up in the next few weeks, Cuddy instead threw herself into her work, while still being cognizant of her health during her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Early the next week, after John had made some phone calls, Robert Chase sat in one of the smaller courtrooms in Mercer County Courthouse in Trenton, New Jersey on Tuesday morning as he waited for his arraignment. He wore a suit that smelled like it hadn't been washed in decades.<p>

Well, he thought, that's what you get from a prison. He didn't have time to shave either, and his facial hair was getting a little out of hand for his liking.

He was told to approach the bench.

"Robert Chase," judge Matthew Barnes said to him, "On the Friday night of November the 18th of last year, between the intersection of Nassau and Mercer Streets, Dr. Lisa Cuddy had the right of way and made a legal right hand turn. Your vehicle reportedly had its lights off and did not stop as it was supposed to and struck the driver's side door of the victim's car at full speed coming from the opposite direction. You have been accused of a DWI, gross negligence and involuntary manslaughter or as it has been also known, unlawful act manslaughter, against Lisa Cuddy for your actions -"

Chase interrupted him. "Manslaughter?!"

"Please don't interrupt me, Dr. Chase," Barnes told him. "And yes, involuntary manslaughter. While you did not intend, as far as we know, to harm Ms. Cuddy, she did however miscarry, due to your reckless actions."

Chase's head swam. He didn't expect manslaughter as one of the charges against him. The judge went on talking and Chase pulled himself together and listened to what he was saying.

"How do you plead?"

Chase didn't speak for a moment. Closing his eyes, he could either play this one of two ways. If he pled not guilty, he could always get a lawyer to represent him. If he pled guilty, he could get this over with but then would be facing possibly more jail time and have this on his permanent record. Or he could say nothing, but then be assumed 'guilty'.

He didn't know what to do. Without a lawyer present, he was in a tough spot. Taking a deep breath, Chase re-opened his eyes, and looked at the judge who was waiting patiently.

"Not Guilty."

* * *

><p>"I have to go meet a client," he lied.<p>

Three days after Robert Chase had pled 'not guilty' at the arraignment, John Greene was on his way to the courthouse for the pre-trial conference.

And he felt horrible for lying to Wilson about why he couldn't do lunch with him that day.

"I don't know what time I'll be back. I don't want to stand you up," he continued.

"That's fine," Wilson told him.

"I'll talk to you later?" John asked softly.

Wilson nodded and moved forward to kiss his partner on the lips.

He never lied to Wilson before but this was necessary. He was respecting his client's privacy. As he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he arrived at Mercer County Courthouse, made a quick call to Cuddy and then walked inside.

Because it was a pre-trial, Cuddy was not required to attend and John did not want her to. It was only himself, Chase, Chase's lawyer (if he had one) and a judge. _Why would Chase plead 'Not Guilty?' Was it because he thought he had a chance of winning this lawsuit? That he could get away with blaming it on the alcohol and hoping for a sympathy vote?_

One thing was for certain and that was that John was not going to settle that easily. His client had gone through emotional hell and he was not going to let the case settle without a trial.

* * *

><p>Chase was in a slightly bigger room in the courthouse than he was when he had his arraignment. His lawyer, Steven Savoy, sat next to him. A fairly well-respected criminal defense lawyer in the PrincetonTrenton area, Savoy knew his client came from a wealthy background so he had the money to spend. The defense attorney's goal was always to get his clients' out of trouble and out of the prison system. But Savoy didn't see how he could beat this one, but he really didn't care because Chase was still paying him big bucks.

Glancing at the other lawyer who introduced himself as a 'John Greene, counsel for the plaintiff Lisa Cuddy', Chase silently eyed him up and down. _'So this was Wilson's boy toy, huh.'_

At least, that's what Cameron had mentioned. _'He looks good'_ Chase thought to himself as he continued to give the lawyer a swift once-over look.

"Your Honor," John began after Savoy had done his introduction to the case, "aside from pressing a DWI, gross negligence and involuntary manslaughter against Doctor Chase, I would also like to introduce a witness for the impending trial."

"Hang on," Savoy cut across him, "involuntary manslaughter? That's a little harsh for my client, don't you think?"

John turned to the defendant's lawyer, "I don't think so at all. Your client recklessly and under the influence of quite a high concentration of alcohol—"

"We all know the facts, Counselor," judge Matthew Barnes cut across John. "Get on with your argument please."

"Right, my apologies, your Honor," John said quickly, turning to face Savoy again, "Yes. Involuntary manslaughter. Your client drove his car into my client and the impact caused my client to miscarry one of her unborn twin fetuses. While it was not his intention to do so, his reckless actions caused my client to suffer."

"You don't know that!" Savoy interrupted him, staring at John.

John raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Chase did not interrupt. He let his lawyer do all the talking.

"Do you have any proof that the impact of my client's car caused your client to miscarry?"

John hesitated. He was pulling at strings here. "Her doctor can testify. I can get in touch with him—"

Judge Barnes interrupted. "Gentlemen, we are going around in circles and not resolving anything." He looked at John.

"Counselor, before we go any further into this circle of blame, you said you had a witness?"

Clearing his throat, John said, "I do, your Honor. Gregory House was at the scene of the accident directly behind my client when her vehicle was struck. If this is to go any further, I request that Dr. House get served to be a witness if there is a trial for issues which we cannot settle here."

"That's not fair," Savoy interrupted. "Your witness's judgment and testimony will be biased due solely to his personal affiliation with your client."

"He is still a witness!" John snarled loudly.

"I agree," judge Barnes addressed loudly to the three men in the courtroom, "whether or not Dr. House has personal relations with the client should be irrelevant. He is a witness who witnessed the accident taking place."

Opening his mouth to refute, Savoy didn't get the chance.

"Mr. Savoy, Gregory House was at the scene of the crime. I don't see you or your client jumping up to hand me witnesses."

That made Savoy close his mouth. He exchanged a glance with his client but stayed silent.

"Furthermore," judge Barnes continued, "since there are criminal charges involved, the trial cannot be in this court. I will inform the District Court here in Trenton of these changes."

"Your Honor," Savoy exclaimed loudly, "My client is not a criminal! Yes he was drunk and did a reckless accident but - "

The judge looked at him with disgust as if the lawyer were a giant bug. "Mr. Savoy, your client performed a criminal act," he said, "He may not be a criminal by nature. That is irrelevant. However, he did drive his car intoxicated and his actions caused Lisa Cuddy to suffer the loss of a fetus. We can go on and on about the manslaughter charge, which is a waste of everyone's time, or you can suck it up and deal with this in court."

"But—" Savoy tried to refute.

"Enough," judge Barnes exclaimed loudly. He looked at John. "As per your request last week, I will have the trial date moved up to the last Thursday in February, which is four weeks from now,"

"Thank you, your Honor," John told him sincerely.

"I will have the subpoena dropped off early next week. I just need some information from you. You can do that on your way out." He paused and looked at all three men in the room. "The trial will be at the Clarkson S. Fisher Building and U.S. Courthouse here in Trenton. Details will be mailed to each of you and it is your responsibility to pass it onto your clients."

When John Greene left the courthouse some fifteen minutes later, he got into his car and pulled out his phone. He waited until the other person picked up before he spoke.

"Looks like we're going to trial."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

My goal is to publish a chapter every 3-4 weeks. If I get behind, don't worry. I'll post eventually. Once again, thanks to all my wonderful readers.


	59. Chapter 59

Hi guys,

I sincerely apologize for the lack of a new chapter in a while. I've been extremely busy, and I had a little bout of writers block (didn't know if I should change some things, etc). That being said, with graduate school starting to pick up again for the next few weeks, I'll post chapters when I can. Don't worry. I have NO plans to abandon this fic anytime soon. :D

I may do a few one-shots so watch out for those.

There is no Huddy in this chapter but never fear. :D It is largely Wilson/John (and Chase!)

Also, I just want to thank all you guys who stuck by me throughout this long hiatus. You guys keep me going. You guys are the best! Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Check out all the Huddy fics out there! There are some excellent writers out there and a few of them follow this fic, so check them out **cough,cough**JLCH** cough* :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59:<strong>

Friday evening after the pre-trial conference had taken place, John Greene was in his car, driving to New York for a retirement party for one of his old colleagues that he used to work with.

Greene & Perry, the firm John was partner of with his high school friend Nick Perry, up until very recently, had two offices: one in the heart of New York City, the other in West Chester County in upstate New York. Tonight, the party was at the Manhattan office on Park Avenue.

"My apartment is about five blocks from the office," John Greene told the man who sat in the passenger seat of the car. He glanced at the clock as he drove the streets of Manhattan.

The clock read 7:09 P.M. They were about an hour late.

"Are we going there first or…"

"Probably after. I'll park on the street. Still have a parking permit. And then we'll walk over."

"Sounds good," Wilson told him.

Ten minutes later, John parallel parked on East 50th and him and Wilson stepped out of the car and began the walk in the cool, night air.

Pointing out his apartment on the way, John joked, "Ain't it a beauty?"

"Your apartment probably misses you," Wilson said with a smile.

"Nah," John said, "but your house is probably sick of me."

Wilson smiled shyly. "Yeah, but I'm not."

John stopped him and placed his palm on the man's cheek. Staring into his partner's eyes, he touched his lips to the other man's and kissed him softly.

"I love you James," he whispered.

"I love you too. Now, are you going to fuck me on the sidewalk or do we have a party to get to?"

* * *

><p>While John and Wilson were in New York, two men in orange prison garb jumpsuits and sneakers were playing a game of evening pick-up basketball at New Jersey State Prison in Trenton.<p>

"One more point for Clayton," one of the two men yelled, as the ball swooped through the hoop net. He caught the ball on its way down and passed it to a fellow inmate with wavy blonde hair.

Catching the ball from Clayton Rivers, his fellow inmate who he had gotten to befriend, Robert Chase pivoted on the spot and tried a bank shot, but missed.

"Gotta work on that bank shot, Rob," Clay told him as he took the ball and dribbled.

"It's all about where you aim. See, you aimed at an angle. Make the ball hit the top corner of the backboard and bam, should go right in."

Sure enough, it did.

"You make it look easy," Chase joked.

Clay shook his head. "Nah, just practice. That's all it is."

"Yea, still, you make it look easy."

Clayton and Chase made their way to the side of the pavement, sat down on the steel bench that was adjacent to the asphalt court.

"So," Clay finally said, after taking a swig of water from his water bottle and wiping the back of his neck, "How'd it go?"

Chase exhaled. "I assume you are talking about this morning? It went okay. I don't think I stand a chance-"

"Oh come on, Rob. You're not going to be in here forever. What about your job? Don't you work for some brilliant doctor or whatever? Oh wait, he's pissed at you."

Cocking an eyebrow, Chase did not comment.

"I don't know what's going to happen until the trial," he finally said, lamely.

"Hey, as far as you're concerned, you'll get out soon. You didn't murder anyone or anything like that."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm," Chase responded, airily. "Savoy and I talked after. He thinks he can use the impairment of alcohol as a case for it not being my fault. But it IS my fault. I ran through that red light. I hit my boss's boss-"

"Shut up," Clay interrupted.

Chase cocked a blonde eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Never admit straight off, even if it's true. These lawyers are looking for a show. Let your lawyer play his game," Clayton told him, "Just because you know it's your fault does not mean you should let the other side win. Let Savoy fight for you. He's a good lawyer from what I've heard, sleezy but good, although I haven't heard much," he finished, hastily.

Chase thought for a moment. _Yes, Savoy did seem like a sleezy lawyer but he was told Savoy was the best. _He tried not to be too disgusted at himself as he thought about the deal he cut with the lawyer.

Or rather, the deal Savoy cut with him.

"Listen," Chase told him. "I'm obviously not working right now and I've used my savings to pay off debt." He left out the part of being cut out of his inheritance. The lawyer didn't need to know that.

"Robert," Steven Savoy answered, "obviously I know you won't screw me over, being a doctor, working for one of the best doctors in the world. I'll tell you what. Pay me half now, and if I win your case, don't worry about the rest. If we lose, however, you only pay me 30% of the remaining half."

And without knowing any better, Chase agreed.

* * *

><p>On the 13th floor of one of few lighted office building on Park Avenue, the law office of Perry &amp; Associates looked anything except a law office. A makeshift bar sat on the receptionist desk in the foyer. Booze and mixers littered the surface while a metal ice chest and glasses sat adjacent. Tons of men in dark suits and ties flocked around it with drinks in their hands, conversing with one another, along with a few women.<p>

When Wilson and John walked in the door, John only had the chance to cast a quick glance around the room before a loud, booming voice called his name.

"John!"

Nick Perry, a muscular, blonde-haired man in his late 40s waved over at John, who grabbed his partner's hand, making his way over to where his ex-business partner stood.

When the two men had walked in the door, a group of four women were chatting off to the side of the bar. One of the women who had a slender figure and shoulder length black hair choked on her drink as she looked up, hearing Nick call out John's name.

"You okay, Stacy?" one of the woman asked, thumping the woman on the back gently.

The black-haired woman nodded, her eyes never leaving the face of the man who had walked in with John Greene.

Her mind was racing in all different directions as her eyes shifted to John, who looked relaxed and even happy.

Determined to talk to both men later on, Stacy Warner tried to push he thoughts aside as she listened to her co-worker talk about his plans for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

><p>"I've heard so much about you, James," Nick Perry exclaimed, as he and Wilson shook hands, after John had introduced them.<p>

"All good things I hope," Wilson joked, as he released the other man's hand.

John smiled. "Of course."

Nick laughed. "So you're the reason I lost my best law partner," he kidded.

Noticing the look on Wilson's face, Perry dismissed it with a wave of a hand. "I'm kidding." He took a sip of his drink.

"So John tells me you are a doctor."

"Yes. Oncology."

"I applaud you. That has be a rough job sometimes I bet."

"Yes, but someone has to do it," Wilson told him.

Nick agreed. He turned to John and the two men talked about changes in the firm since John's departure not too long ago. John told Nick about his new job to which the lawyer was simply thrilled about.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, John and Wilson were pointed in the direction towards the alcohol and both men went over to fix themselves each a drink.<p>

While they were clinking glasses together, a voice interrupted them.

"James Wilson?!" exclaimed a female voice.

Upon hearing his name, the oncologist turned around and his mouth almost hit the floor.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I thought long and hard about bringing Stacy into this fanfic and in the end, I decided to do it. She won't be a major character but further down the road, she may play a role in something...


	60. Chapter 60

So my creative juices were flowing and I finished this chapter earlier than I expected so I decided to post now instead of tomorrow.

Note: As I said end of last chapter, I thought long and hard about bringing Stacy Warner (House's ex-gf, for those of you who are unfamiliar) back into the picture. This chapter is largely focused on her, John and Wilson, with some House/Cuddy at the end. (don't worry. I always find room to squeeze in our fav couple) I'm also playing with a few ideas to have Stacy resurface again later on.

For those of you who read and commented on my one-shot 'Finding Love in Loss', THANK YOU! It was refreshing to write. I enjoyed reading all your comments! :)

_But now, let's get back to this story. Wilson and John are at John's old firm for a retirement party for a long-time secretary. _

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<p>

"_I've heard so much about you, James," Nick Perry exclaimed, as he and Wilson shook hands, after John had introduced them.  
>"All good things I hope," Wilson joked, as he released the other man's hand.<br>John smiled. "Of course."  
>Nick laughed. "So you're the reason I lost my best law partner," he kidded.<br>Noticing the look on Wilson's face, Perry dismissed it with a wave of a hand. "I'm kidding." He took a sip of his drink. "So John tells me you are a doctor."  
>"Yes. Oncology."<br>"I applaud you. That has be a rough job sometimes I bet."  
>"Yes, but someone has to do it," Wilson told him.<br>Nick agreed. He turned to John and the two men talked about changes in the firm since John's departure not too long ago. John told Nick about his new job to which the lawyer was simply thrilled about.  
>A few minutes later, John and Wilson were pointed in the direction towards the alcohol and both men went over to fix themselves each a drink.<br>While they were clinking glasses together, a voice interrupted them.  
>"James Wilson?!" exclaimed a female voice.<br>Upon hearing his name, the oncologist turned around and his mouth almost hit the floor._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60:<strong>

Stacy Warner stood there; a glass of red wine in her hand, while a look of genuine surprise crossed her face.

Still stunned, Wilson's mind was running wild. He couldn't speak. _What was his best friend's ex-girlfriend doing here? _he thought.

Meanwhile, John took this opportunity to break the silence. "Well, this is a bit unexpected," he said, surprisingly. "How do you two know each other?"

Wilson glanced at him, amused. "I would ask you the same question."

"Stacy and I work together – well, used to –"

"You never told me this!"

Taking a sip of his drink, John grinned while Stacy silently, and quite amusingly, watched the conversation between the two men unfold.

"You never asked any specifics about my old job," John replied, cheekily.

Stacy decided to jump in. "After I left PPTH, it was a year or two before I started working again," she clarified to Wilson. "Mark's disability checks were pretty good chunk change. So, when I was going nuts not working, that's when I came here again, and have been ever since, although now it's sort of part-time..."

Clarifying again, for Wilson had cocked an eyebrow when she used the word 'again', she added, "Nick and John needed another lawyer, so for a few years, I worked here when they finally got the firm off the ground way back when…"

Pausing briefly, her eyes darted between the two men. "…okay so, my turn…how did you two - " She stopped abruptly, not entirely sure how to ask the question.

Picking up on her hesitation, John smiled. "James and I went to high school together, and we decided to meet up for dinner on a whim after all these years, and that was that…now, Stacy, you never answered MY question…" he joked, his voice trailing off, as he lifted his glass up to his lips.

"She used to date House," Wilson interjected while Stacy opened her mouth to answer.

John almost spit his drink out of his mouth. Wilson thumped him lightly on the back.

"Seriously?" he cackled.

Stacy smirked. Yup. Lived with him for five years," she told him, as she took a sip of wine.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that!" He looked sideways at Wilson, "So, you two must have met through House, then?"

Stacy answered for him. "That we did, although James knew him first," she answered John. "I took a job at PPTH when my husband was in therapy there."

"Well, it looks like I'm in your old job," John told her, smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Lisa Cuddy gave me the job. She mentioned she knew you."

"Is that so? Smart woman. She knows her stuff. Hiring a smart lawyer like yourself."

Pausing briefly, she then addressed Wilson. "How is she doing by the way? I spoke to her in the beginning of May last year, and we were going to get together. I was working on a case not far from Trenton, but I guess we both were just so busy that it never happened. I should really give her another call."

Wilson hesitated for a few seconds. He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want to drop a bombshell all at once.

"Lisa's good…," he began slowly, "working hard as always…"

John glanced sideways at Wilson, confused at his response. Stacy noticed the stare between the two men but said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Wilson addressed the man beside him. "John, can you see if I can use one of the computers in one of the offices?" He lowered his voice and leaned in close to his partner's ear. "She should know what happened last year."

While Stacy looked confused as ever, her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, as John nodded silently.

Glancing over at Stacy, John asked her if she had a log-in for the computer system.

Nodding and without question, Stacy led the two men down the hall and into a separate room, and sat down at the desk, logging into the office computer.

To give his boyfriend and Stacy some privacy, John excused himself and went to refill his, Wilson's and Stacy's drinks, promising to be "back in a bit."

* * *

><p>As Wilson sat down at the mahogany desk, he logged onto the Internet. As he was doing so, he said somberly, "What I am about to show you isn't exactly….good news."<p>

Stacy, who was leaning with her back against the wall, did not reply for a few seconds and just watched Wilson as he typed on the computer.

"I feel like you aren't telling me something…," she said to him, her voice trailing off.

Wilson stood up and stepped away from the desk. "That's because I'm not." He indicated with a hand toward the monitor, where an article from the web illuminated the screen.

"Now," he continued, as he moved out of the way and Stacy stepped forward to glance at what was on the screen, "Don't ask me anything until you're finished. I know you'll probably have a lot of questions, but hold them. I will answer everything. I promise."

Shooting the oncologist a questionable glance but obeying him nonetheless, Stacy sat down and her eyes scanned the very same headline that had graced the front page of The Princeton Packet one Monday morning late November.

As she read the headline 'Dean of PPTH in Auto Accident', Stacy's mouth opened. Turning to Wilson, she wanted to say something but no words came out.

"Keep reading," Wilson told her.

Shocked, Stacy focused on the three-month old article and kept reading. Wilson read her facial changes throughout the silence, but said nothing.

When she finished reading a few minutes later, Stacy turned to face Wilson, who had just closed the door to the office space, and stood next to the door, arms folded across his chest.

"I – I … I don't even know where to start asking you questions," Stacy began, in a quavering voice. She paused, and then asked, "Is Lisa okay?"

"Now, yes. She had a couple broken ribs, but she pulled through."

"How long have they -" She stopped, wondering how she was going to ask the burning question concerning her ex boyfriend and one of her good friends.

"Since last May."

Wilson watched Stacy's mouth drop open once again as she heard his response.

"Including myself, no one knew that they were dating until that article that you just read went public two days after the accident," he replied. "When they were together at the hospital, it was the normal bicker. No one knew the hidden meanings behind their actions or words with each other, which I'm pretty sure there were a ton. Even when House and I would hang out, nothing. I'm quite impressed with them both, to keep this up for almost half a year…"

"Greg didn't tell you?! He tells you everything!" Stacy exclaimed, incredibly taken aback.

"Not this…"

"I'm impressed he kept his mouth shut…And Chase, was it really him?"

"Yes." Pausing briefly, he took a quiet breath and forced himself to lock eyes with her.

"Stacy," he began quietly, "there's something else you should know..." He then told her about the pregnancy and the miscarriage.

"Jesus Christ. How many other bombshells are you going to drop on me tonight, James? Holy shit."

Composing herself after a few seconds, she asked quietly, "How's Greg handling it?"

Pausing after two silent beats, he grinned and replied, "You know him. Deflection is his strong suit."

'Yes, it is,' Stacy thought, with a soft laugh.

"But," Wilson continued, "I do think he's still hurting. They both are. What they had to deal with couldn't have been easy… he tells me he's fine but it's always a deflection back onto me..."

"You're concerned about him," Stacy said, quietly.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted.

"How's Lisa with all this?" she asked softly.

"Honestly," Wilson began, "House can tell you better than I can. She's better. She seems to be coping as well as she could, I guess…"

"I can't even imagine," Stacy whispered, "Has Greg been freaking out to you about becoming a father?" She paused, reminiscing. "…I can't even begin to picture it: him being a father…"

"We haven't talked about it directly, but yes, I do think he's becoming more…," Wilson paused, as he collected his thoughts, "…anxious feels like the right word, but he'll never share that with me."

"Although," he continued, smirking, "he does have a few months to figure that out."

Stacy chuckled. "So," she began, her arms folded across her chest, as she swiveled the chair to face him more directly, "Lisa and Greg are together…finally…, and they're having a kid. Chase was drunk and he crashed his car into Lisa's. And Greg is probably extremely pissed at Chase…did I miss anything?"

"Nope," Wilson replied, "You pretty much summed it up."

"Oh wait, one more thing: you."

Wilson consulted the silver watch around his right wrist. "And it only took you about twenty minutes to bring that up."

Stacy smirked. "I was going to wait until longer…but I couldn't help myself," she replied, sarcastically. "So, you and John, huh?"

"Yup."

"And when did this start?"

"Beginning of December. We went out to dinner and then sort of just…" His voice wandered off, as he thought of how to proceed.

"John seems happy," Stacy interjected, sensing the man's discomfort and attempted to soften it.

"He is."

"He's a great lawyer. John will do well at PPTH…you seem happy too, James. I'm glad."

"Thanks, Stacy.

Chuckling, Stacy added, "So I gotta ask this. Does Greg spare you or does the mockery continue?"

Wilson grinned. "Oh there's certainly some mockery. There would be no House without mockery, especially in the case of James Wilson's personal life."

Stacy laughed. "True," she replied, grinning.

"However, I do think that being with Lisa has, dare I say it, mellowed him out a bit…"

"No!" Stacy exclaimed, feigning surprise.

Wilson raised his hands in mock defeat as he laughed. "I'm just sayin'…"

"Anyway," Stacy said, standing up, "I don't want to keep you from the party and meeting everyone. Thank you for telling me everything," she finished out quietly as she walked over to him.

Holding the door open, Wilson motioned for her to go before him. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back in Princeton...<em>

"So, how much longer are you going to be working on that?"

Upon hearing House's voice, Cuddy remained seated at her kitchen table, typing furiously on her laptop keyboard. Her Blackberry and a mug of steaming herbal tea lay next to the laptop that was on the table.

It was after 8 PM and Cuddy was reviewing employee evaluations that were due Monday morning. Since her and House had arrived home two hours ago, this had been all she'd been doing.

She finally answered him as she began commenting on a new employee evaluation.

"No idea."

Pulling her white terrycloth robe tighter up around her shoulders, she shivered slightly and took a sip of tea.

"C'mon. They're not due until Monday. Take a break," House told her, exasperated that this had been all she'd been doing since they arrived home and thus, ignoring him.

"Do you realize how many I have to do?!" she exclaimed, as she turned to face him.

"You look sexy when you're frustrated."

"Not helping," Cuddy grumbled, as she turned away from him and back towards her laptop screen.

Chuckling softly to himself, House limped to where she was sitting. From behind, he peeked over her shoulder, admiring that her cleavage was momentarily exposed.

"Do not get any ideas," she warned.

"Awww but mom," he whined.

Smiling, Cuddy ignored him, and continued to work, although she was silently relishing in the blissful joy of ignoring him.

"Judging by the fact that your cleavage is still hanging out, quite nicely I may add, I'd say you're enjoying this," House growled in a low voice as he moved his lips next to her ear.

"Greg, I have to get some work done. Stop."

Nibbling on her ear lobe, House shook his head. "Nope. Not until you admit you're not enjoying this."

Well, she certainly wasn't going to let him know that he was right.

"Fine," House said, giving up. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You do that then," Cuddy replied, smirking.

Reaching down with his hand and giving her breast a small gentle squeeze, House growled softly in her ear before straightening up and limping out of the kitchen.

"Tease."

* * *

><p>Upon entering the master bathroom half an hour later, Cuddy saw that House was laying in the filled Jacuzzi tub, his legs stretched out and his eyes closed. He was gently (and perhaps, Cuddy thought, absentmindedly) rubbing his right thigh under the water with his hand.<p>

As she quietly sat down on the marble around the tub's edge, Cuddy silently looked at him, her eyes tracing every detail of his face, trailing from his furrowed brow to his slightly frowned mouth. His chest rose and fell with even breaths.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Hi, he whispered, tracing her face with his eyes.

Giving him a soft smile, Cuddy stood and slipped off her robe, exposing nothing underneath.

Noticing House giving her nude body a lingering 'once-over', she blushed; smiling shyly as she carefully climbed over the marble and lowered her body into the tub with him.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please please comment...Your comments and support are what keeps me going with every single chapter! <strong>

3 I get all mushy when I write House and Cuddy like this! AWWW.

And Stacy and John WILL have a conversation...about what? Stay tuned!

Due to my finals coming up for graduate school, time will be limited for me to work on the next chapter so it may be a couple weeks...or maybe not...


	61. Chapter 61

I was going to post tomorrow but I finished this chapter tonight, so here ya go...

It is now Saturday, the day after the party at John's old law firm. No House/Cuddy in this chapter I'm afraid.

It's all Wilson/Greene/Stacy. I realize some of my readers do not like the fact that I made Wilson gay but I think it's a nice twist to the character who we have grown to love over the past eight years.

I apologize for the delay in posting. This chapter was difficult for me to write just because there is a lot going on and I wanted to get all my facts right. If I'm wrong, I apologize. I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61:<strong>

Early Saturday morning in the confines of a one-bedroom apartment in midtown Manhattan, James Wilson stirred sleepily.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the naked body of the man sleeping next to him. He smiled a tiny reminiscent smile as he remembered the night before.

When the two men had arrived at John's apartment after leaving the party early around 11:30 P.M., they were hardly inside the door before they started to rip each other's clothes off one another.

Clothing littered the wooden floors of the hallway and bedroom as the two men assisted each other in removing the other's shirts, ties, pants and the like, while their mouths (and bodies) hungrily yearned for each other, staying within inches of one another.

Wilson smiled as he remembered the feel of his boyfriend's cock against his naked skin. He could still feel his lover's hot breath on his own neckline while John's cock pumped into his anus.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Wilson felt himself get hard, and with a small smile on his face, he turned and nuzzled his lips against his partner's bare shoulder.

When John failed to stir, Wilson crawled underneath the beige sheet. As he placed his mouth around the tip of John's limp cock and slowly started to engulf, a tiny smile began to form on John's lips, but his eyes remained closed.

Grinning but not saying a word, Wilson kept his mouth closed around his partner's cock, which was slowly starting to wake up.

"Come here," John demanded, his eyes still shut.

Obeying, Wilson moved his head up to the pillow and captured his partner's lips in a soft and tender kiss.

Opening his eyes, John grinned. "Now what did I do to deserve that early morning present?" Glancing down, he saw Wilson's hard, erect penis and he immediately turned onto his side.

After grabbing the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table and applying it generously, Wilson wrapped his arms around his lover's hips and thrust into his backside.

Grinning, John Greene closed his eyes, grinded his hips against his partner's, and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, in a tangled mess of sweaty bed sheets, John lay there, exhausted, with one arm around his partner, who was curled up close to his side.<p>

Neither man spoke. They just lay there, enjoying the aftermath of what had just taken place between them.

John's fingers were slowly dancing up and down the length of Wilson's bare arm while Wilson's head rested on John's bare chest.

"That was…" John's voice trailed off, simply and happily exhausted.

His partner unanimously agreed.

"…yeah..." Wilson raised his head off John's chest and gave him a peck on the lips.

John smiled after they broke apart. "Thanks for coming last night, James."

"No," Wilson told him, "thank _you_." He paused. "…I'm still shocked that you used to work with Stacy."

John gave a soft chuckle. "_That's_ what you're shocked at? Personally, I am a bit mind blown that she used to date House, and that you two know each other!"

"Small world," Wilson replied, grinning.

"I'll say," John agreed, as he moved the arm that wasn't caressing Wilson up behind him to rest underneath the pillow. "So…did she know him after whatever happened to his leg?"

Silence. Wilson didn't answer him for a moment. He hadn't talked about this with anyone. Even he and House hadn't spoken about what happened in quite some time. And quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it with the man laying next to him whom he called his 'lover'.

After a moment's pause, he finally decided to answer.

"During..."

John sensed the man's hesitation and said nothing. He did not want to push the issue. After all, it wasn't his place to do so.

"That's when you knew him as well, right?"

"Yeah." Wilson paused, "…I knew him before his leg though. House wasn't easy to get along with, even then. But…I'm even surprised she stayed five years, but what she did… that was the last straw in the relationship…" His voice trailed off as he took a trip down memory lane.

"I'm sorry," John told him, softly. "It's just...curiosity got the best of me..."

"No, it's okay. I just…I haven't spoken about this with anyone in a very long time. I'm not sure if I want to go into details, you know, to respect every -"

"I understand," John interrupted.

Picking his head up from John's chest, Wilson whispered, "Thank you."

Clearing his throat, he added, "I'm sorry you two didn't really get a chance to talk last night…"

"That's alright," replied John. "You had a lot to fill her in with. I'm glad she knows what's going on. Although… how does she know Lisa? From working at PPTH those years after dating House? I couldn't figure that one out. It sounded as if they knew each other well…"

Hesitating, Wilson sucked in a quiet breath. _Did he really want to do this? Did he want to re-live all those years ago?_

Letting out that breath, he fixated his gaze on his partner's stomach, letting his thumb and pointer finger absentmindedly trace circles around John's belly button, and started talking.

"When House had surgery on his leg, when he was with Stacy, Lisa was his doctor."

When he failed to get a response, Wilson glanced up and saw his boyfriend's mouth slightly agape.

"What?!"

Wilson nodded and took a deep breath. _It was now or never._

"House had an aneurysm in his thigh which led to an infarction. Muscle death…It went undiagnosed for days because doctors thought he just wanted drugs. Unfortunately, I couldn't diagnose him. Not my specialty…Because of the infarction, he wanted the muscle bypassed. He didn't want the amputation, but he wanted the use of his leg back."

When he stopped speaking, Wilson stole a glance at John, who was watching him intently, silently stunned at what he was hearing.

Taking another breath, Wilson continued.

"When he was in a coma to be temporarily relieved of the worst part of the pain from the bypass," continued Wilson, "…Stacy, who was his medical proxy and quite within her right, told Lisa she wanted a middle ground. Lisa suggested two choices: removing the muscle instead of performing the bypass, which may have killed him, or amputating the whole leg."

John swallowed hard. "So, Stacy, she… went against him?" he whispered.

"Yes. When House was in the coma, she chose the middle ground, the safer course. So, they went in, removed the dead muscle. When House woke up and found out what Stacy had done, he was furious. He blames her for now living in chronic pain and for the partial loss of use in his right leg. He has no thigh muscle because of her."

"So because of the decision Stacy made," John said, "House lives in chronic pain, is an addict and uses a cane to help him walk."

"Yes."

John was quiet as he stared up at the ceiling. _'It all made sense now.'_

Wilson spoke again. "They are a bit more civil towards each other now though," he added. "I think because Stacy knows that he will never forgive her and she accepts that now…she was never mad at Lisa. Lisa was just doing what she had to do."

"Do you think Lisa forgives herself for what she did? I mean, she did agree with Stacy, otherwise she would have talked her out of it."

"Honestly, no, I don't think she forgives herself." Wilson moved his head off Johns chest and up onto the pillow, as he stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know if she necessarily agreed to what she had to do… I do think being together now with House, she knows she has to forgive herself eventually…He knows what she is living with."

Turning his head, John spoke. "You haven't talked about this with anyone?"

"Well," Wilson replied, "after the surgery and the break-up, House stayed with me. I didn't want him to be alone. He slept in my guest bedroom for months. I was there through it all. I was there through the anger and the pain, through the painkiller drug haze…I listened. I cared. I didn't judge him. I knew he had to vent and I was there, and he knew it. We talked about what happened….and then there came a time when he just stopped. Stopped talking. Shut himself out from everybody, including me…he would just stare at the wall in that guest bedroom. Some days he barely said a word. Other days, I don't know it was from the medication or from the physical pain, he would start yelling. Crying. Pissed off at everything because of what Stacy did to him. Hallucinating…I did my best to help him but…sometimes, it just…it just wasn't enough…"

Wilson realized that his voice had gotten hollow and was trembling. He stopped talking and realized his face was wet but didn't reach up with his hand to wipe the tears away. His mind flashed back to his apartment, when, more than a decade earlier and in between his marriages, he let House stay with him after the surgery.

When his voice was steady again, he continued.

"I haven't talked about this with House in a very long time. When I knew about him and Lisa getting together, I talked to him to see if what had happened in the past was going to get in the way of their relationship…I had hoped it wasn't…He didn't give me a straight answer. Big surprise." He chuckled softly and then continued.  
>"Him and Lisa, they just…they seem to "fit". They were meant for each other. Throughout all the crap, then and now…I didn't even know if they could work…but now, they seem stronger than ever."<p>

As he stared at his partner open up to him like this, John had a deep, new admiration for the man lying next to him.

"Thank you," he whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"For?"

"For being so open," John relied, "So honest."

"You're welcome," Wilson told him, bending his head forward and kissing John softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, John walked out of the foyer of the apartment after throwing on a dark blue t-shirt, a gray sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and loafers. For almost nearing the end of January, it was surprisingly warm enough not to wear a heavy jacket but it was brisk.<p>

As he was locking the door behind him, he heard a voice call his name.

"John!"

John turned around. Stacy Warner was standing there in jeans and a black jacket.

"Stacy, hey!" He tried not to think it was a coincidence that she was the topic of conversation just moments ago and now here she was. John temporarily put it out of his mind as he made his way down his steps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh I just wanted to say bye before you and James headed back to Princeton."

"I was just running out to get coffee for James and myself. Walk with me?"

John and Stacy set out on 50th Street, making small talk as they turned onto Lexington Avenue. As they approached Starbucks, John brought up a topic that he had wanted to discuss with her the previous night but didn't get the chance to.

"Ever hear of a 'Steven Savoy'?"

"The lawyer?"

"Yeah," John replied as they walked into the coffee shop.

"I've dealt with him more than a few times," Stacy told him as they walked over to the line of people at the not-quite-so-busy-yet coffee shop franchise. "Why?"

Ignoring her question, John asked, 'What do you think of him?"

Surprised at the bluntness and specificity of the question, Stacy replied, "Steve is… aggressive. He stops at nothing. He … it's his way or no way."

Saying nothing, John looked up at the massive drink board up on the wall behind the counter and contemplated his drink options, just to give his brain something to focus on.

He had suspected that about the lawyer, and Stacy had indeed confirmed it.

"…John?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, John turned.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking." He quickly turned to the barista and ordered two medium house-blend coffees, black.

He stepped aside to let Stacy order. Once they paid, Stacy and John stepped off to the side to wait for their coffees.

"What's going on, John?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I just wanted to know what you thought of him."

Glancing at his warily, Stacy cocked an eyebrow. "John, when one lawyer lies to another lawyer…"

"You got me there…"

"Hypothetically," he continued, as he grabbed the two coffees sitting on the countertop, "if I had a case against a client he was defending, how likely is it that Savoy would go all in for his client, even if he knew he didn't have a chance? You know, make it seem like his client just made a mistake and make light of it..."

"And this is all 'hypothetical'?" Stacy asked warily as she too grabbed her small coffee.

"In a manner of speaking," replied John.

"Hypothetically," Stacy stressed, "very likely. He's all about the money. He's a good lawyer but sleazy. He gives all the 'scum of the earth' lawyers a name…"

Walking out of Starbucks, they sat down at a table in front.

"But he works in Trenton, mainly in the prison system, doing criminal law. Why would you be concerned with him?

As an afterthought, she added, "Unless he isn't doing criminal anymore, which is news to me..."

John took a sip of his coffee and chose his words very carefully.

"I would be concerned with him if he represented the defendant in a case that involved me."

"John, you work in a hospital! What can possibly concern you with Steven representing someone in the Trenton prison system? When I was in your job, I don't think I had _any_ cases that dealt with that area."

Leaning back in the metal chair, John folded his arms across his chest.

"He's representing Robert Chase."

Stacy thought she had misheard him. "What?"

"Steven is representing Chase," John repeated.

"What for?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, John didn't answer her. He silently observed her wheels turning.

"How do you know -" And then she understood.

"Savoy's defending Chase, and you're….this is about the accident, isn't it?" she asked, quietly.

John nodded. "Yes."

"And you're representing Lisa," Stacy confirmed.

John didn't answer her right away and took another sip of his coffee.

"That's why you asked me about Savoy and about that scenario," she deduced again.

"Correct. I wanted to get an idea of how he operated. I mean, at the pre-trial yesterday morning, we, ah, had our disagreements. I had my misgivings about the guy."

"Does Greg know?"

"No."

Stacy's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"She came to me in confidence…"

"And James?"

John shook his head. "Not yet."

Observing Stacy's look of surprise, he continued. "I told Lisa to wait because I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"Do you think that was smart?"

"Yes. Lisa has enough on her plate. I didn't want House worrying; especially if it came that there is no need."

"So when is she going to tell him?" Stacy asked, as she leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest. "She's going to have to, isn't she? It seems as though Greg was the only witness."

"The subpoena is being sent to him early next week, so I'll expect him to know soon enough."

"So, the two of you are keeping this from everybody until one day, presumably next week, this goes public?" she asked him.

"Yes."

Stacy shook her head in pure disbelief. "When's the trial date?"

"In three weeks," he replied. "I got it moved up. Lisa doesn't want to go on the stand near the end of her pregnancy and frankly, I don't blame her. However, time is working against us."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a smart lawyer, John. Savoy is… how can I put this lightly, a piece of shit."

John raised an eyebrow, intrigued at Stacy's choice of words. "That was blunt," he observed, casually. He was going to ask about her relationship with House but he held his tongue.

Stacy shrugged. "You're honest with me. I'll be honest with you. Steven will probably play up the 'alcohol' thing and his reasoning for having that high of a BAC. Be prepared for questioning Chase about it."

"Thoroughly," she added, stressing the fact.

John was just about to speak but then, his phone rang. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he fished out his cell phone and glanced at the caller I.D.

"Sorry," he said, turning to Stacy, who nonchalantly waved her hand.

"Hi Lisa," he said, after bringing the phone up to his ear and spoke into the mouthpiece.

He noticed Stacy's immediate look of surprise and grinned across the table at her.

"Hi John. I hope I didn't call you at a bad time."

"Not at all. I was just out grabbing coffee and about to head back to the apartment. What's up?"

"How was the party?"

"It was great. James seems to have been enjoying himself." He glanced at Stacy, who shook her head, signaling to him not to tell Cuddy who he was in fact sitting with.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering what you and James were up to tonight. Thought you might want to come over and have dinner later."

"I'll talk with James and let you know. It shouldn't be a problem. You cooking?"

"Of course." She paused then added softly, "And John, I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

"Let's not thank me until after the trial, okay?" he replied, chucking. But he appreciated nonetheless.

"Bad luck, eh?" Cuddy asked.

"I just don't want to get ahead of ourselves. We still have a lot to cover in less than three weeks…just don't be hard on yourself. We'll get through it."

After he finished reassuring Cuddy, John disconnected the call, slipped his cell phone back into his jeans pocket and then turned to Stacy.

"Sorry. I didn't know if I should have mentioned I knew you and dropped the bombshell on her."

"That's alright. I didn't want you to," replied Stacy. "But definitely let me know the details of when and where the trial is and all that stuff. I think it would be nice to support them through this ordeal."

Agreeing, John let her know that he would text her with the details.

They both made small talk for about five more minutes and then parted ways. After getting a re-fill on his and Wilson's coffees, John began his walk back to the apartment. Texting Wilson, he let him know he was on his way back and that Cuddy called and wanted to do dinner that night.

As he reminisced on what Stacy had said to him during their little chat, John couldn't help but think that she may in fact be able to help him understand Chase a little better and also maybe then to understand how to deal effectively with going head-to-head with 'Sleazy Steve', while still having the upper hand, to help his client understand her feelings a little better while being one step closer to overcoming her lurking demons within.

* * *

><p>TBC... I have A LOT of ideas flowing for this story. So it's not going to be ending ANYTIME SOON!<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

I've been feeling a little under the weather so in between watching some House (working my way through every episode starting from The Pilot just for fun because that's what we House addicts do, right?), I had time to finish and edit this chapter and start on the next chapter.

….and this chapter is why I changed the rating of this fanfic. Enjoy some Huddy love!

**Chapter 62: **

At the end of January, the next week after the pre-trial, which was held the previous Friday, House was in his office with Cameron and Foreman on that Tuesday morning, discussing their patient from the previous week who had been suffering from sudden loss of motor function and onset of seizures.

"I gave him ten milligrams of Diazepam to stop the seizures," Foreman said, as he scanned the file.

"How long has he had the rash?" House asked, suddenly, as he stared at the whiteboard and took a sip of coffee from his red mug.

He looked around at his two team members who said nothing.

"What rash?" Cameron asked.

"The rash around his groin area," House told them after he took a long sip of coffee. "You guys didn't see it? And you said you did a thorough examination!" He shook his head, frustrated.

"I'm thinking reaction to whatever cream he uses."

"House, that doesn't explain the sudden loss of partial motor function. He can't move his lower extremities. No cream can cause that, even if it was a basic allergy," Cameron told him.

"Check out this guy's home for toxins."

"What if it's not a toxin? House, did you hear what I said? Using cream for a rash does not fit with the paralysis. Even with the allergy, _if_ that's even true."

House looked at Cameron, agitated. "Oh I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron, do you have a better theory? I don't hear you jumping out with any great diagnoses right now. Do you know why? Because we _don't know_ what's wrong with this guy! If I'm right, toxins fit if it's an allergic reaction to whatever groin cream he's using. And you didn't even know about the rash so I hardly think you are in a position to argue -"

Just then, House's pager went off. He glanced down at it. _Clinic Rm 4. ASAP. – Cuddy_.

Frowning, House clipped the pager back on his jeans and faced his team. "Home. Toxins. Go."

* * *

><p>Once he was in the clinic, House stood outside the door to exam room 4, which had the blinds shut, and knocked, extremely curious as to why Cuddy would page him to do his clinic hours. She usually just nagged him about them in person.<p>

"Come in," said a female voice.

House pushed the door open.

Sitting on the exam room table was Cuddy, her brown skirt hiked to the middle of her upper thighs and the top two buttons of her rose-colored maternity blouse undone, exposing the top of her cleavage, which, House observed, was very nicely filling out the light pink laced demi-cup bra she was wearing. Her left hand was resting on her belly. Her curly raven black hair was let down out of its bun, trailing down her back.

Confused, House started to say something. "What are -"

But, he was cut off.

"Lock the door," Cuddy demanded. "And come here."

Obeying, House set his cane down on one of the trays in the corner and limped over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Laying a finger on his lips to silence him, Cuddy pulled him closer to the table where she was sitting and kissed him.

When they broke apart, House smirked, letting his eyes travel down her face.

"My, my Doctor Cuddy, do we have an urgent consult that needs my attention?" he growled in a low voice, before engulfing her lips again, his hands on either side of her face.

Suddenly, he broke off the kiss, pulled over a metal stool, positioned it in front of her and sat down. Pulling the metal stirrups out from either sides of the table, he carefully brought each one out, and slipping Cuddy's black flats off, positioned each foot on the stirrups.

"Lie down," he commanded, in a husky voice. She did as she was told.

Hiking Cuddy's skirt further up her thighs, House felt himself get hard.

She was wearing nothing underneath the skirt.

Indulging himself, House bent forward and ran his mouth along her groin, kissing his way around her neatly trimmed pubic hair.

He thrust two fingers inside her and found moist wetness. As he slowly fingered her, Cuddy's body went rigid and then relaxed. Glancing at her body resting on the exam table and seeing her eyes closed, House grinned, as he listened to her shallow breath sounds.

"I _definitely_ need to do another thorough evaluation," he commented in the husky voice he knows always turns her on.

Working the bottom buttons of her blouse, his fingers worked diligently to undo them, exposing her rounded stomach.

Placing his hands on either side of her pregnant belly, splaying his fingers on either side, he ducked his head and buried himself in between her legs, his mouth delicately caressing her inner upper thighs and nuzzling her pubic hair with his lips.

Cuddy softly whimpered with pleasure as she felt his mouth finally make contact with her clitoris.

He was slow and gentle, wanting to build up to her climaxing. Licking the labia slowly and then moving to the clitoris, he felt Cuddy tense up and give a small cry as she felt the orgasm build up and she couldn't take it.

House quickly took his hand off her stomach and stifled her cry with his hand across her mouth.

"You are a bad girl, Doctor Cuddy. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt?" he growled, taking his hand away from her mouth as he ducked between her thighs again.

Slowly playing with her clitoris with his tongue again, House felt Cuddy's body writhe, her thighs shaking. He knew she was close. His tongue explored faster. The small moan turned to a whimper.

"Greg," she moaned. "…ohh!"

Slowing down, House began to kiss her inner thighs again, moving his mouth up to her pelvic bone. Placing both hands on the sides of her belly once more, he planted tiny kisses across the underside of her stomach. Resting his chin lightly on the top of her bump, he looked down at her.

Opening her eyes, she saw House staring at her, his chin resting on the center of her belly. She smiled at him as their eyes locked, green-gray met piercing blue. She took her hand and placed it on top of his on the side of her stomach.

Without saying a word, House slowly helped her up to a seated position, her skirt still hiked up past her thighs.

She closed the gap between them, her hand moved to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer, her mouth on his as their tongues danced together, slowly and possessively in each other's mouths, longing for each other.

"Fuck me, Greg," Cuddy demanded, as she finally pulled back for air. "Now."

Their mouths never separating, Cuddy unbuckled House's belt and undid the zipper as he pushed the jeans and his boxers down around his ankles. He held onto her arms as he stepped out of each pant leg and kicked the jeans off to the side with his foot.

"Hormones?" he mused.

With her lips close to his ear, she whispered, "Greg, just shut up the hell up and fuck me."

After shrugging off his jacket, House wrapped an arm around Cuddy's back and pulled her as close as she could get to the edge of the exam table. As she spread her legs wider, he entered. Slowly.

As their hips grinded together in unison, House captured her mouth in a possessive kiss for he knew she was going to cry out again. He rested his forehead against hers as the kiss finally broke off.

"I'll always love you," he whispered.

Their hips grinded faster, harder, together. "I'm close," he whispered.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cuddy gritted her teeth in an effort not to yell out with pleasure.

"Oh god, Greg!" She clung to him as she felt herself getting ready to cross the threshold, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades and bearing her face down into his neck. "Ohhh!"

He held her as she climaxed. Her loud moans were stifled by his hand, once again loosely covering her mouth.  
>Her hands were caressing up and down his back as their bodies remained close to one another, their pelvises in sync as they continued to make love, his rock-hard cock moving in a fast rhythmic pace inside of her wetness.<p>

As they slowed down and caught their breath, House rested his forehead against hers. When he finally pulled out, his hand moved away from her mouth, and his thumb and forefinger caressed her jawbone as his other hand moved down to caress her belly.

Cuddy opened her eyes. "I love you," she whispered as she placed her right hand on top of his on her stomach and her left hand on the side of his face. "I love you so much, Greg."

Moving his lips to her ear, House whispered, "I love you too." He glanced down at his still hard cock.

"I think we're still ready for another round," he murmured, smirking.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, House and his team were seated in the conference room, bouncing theories about the same patient from earlier.<p>

The patient had regained some motor function back but not all being as his vocal cords were still un-workable. He had also developed a persistent 102 degree fever. They had kept it down with Ibuprofen, intravenously injected.

"Okay, so it's not a toxin," House deduced.

"He could be faking," Cameron piped up.

Turning to his employee, House rolled his eyes. "What, the paralysis? Yea, he's been faking loss of his motor function since last Thursday. If he's been doing it THAT long, he should get a medal."

"He's lost control of his bowel movements, for Christ's sake," House continued. "And his penis, for God's sake. If he's faking paralysis of the penis, then we're ALL in trouble. Cameron, go have sex with him to make sure he's not faking that!"

"No!" Cameron exclaimed, utterly appalled. "House, that's disgusting! And doesn't penile paralysis only happen in horses?"

"Well, yea," House replied, "that's my exact rationale for him faking it. Last time I checked, our patient wasn't a frisky four legged beast…or is he?"

Rolling their eyes, Cameron and Foreman didn't say anything as House turned back to the board. After about a minute of silence, while still musing over what was written on the whiteboard, House spoke.

"Okay, you're telling me that in the time I was staring at this board in the past minute, not one of you could come up with a cool diagnosis like penile paralysis? What kind of doctors did I hire?!"

Foreman was just about to answer him when a young man in a tan tweed jacket, khakis and an olive green dress shirt walked into the diagnostician's conference room.

"Which one of you is Gregory House?"

House turned upon hearing the unknown voice. "That depends," he said, eyeing the man up and down, "if you want my money or are here to sue me, I'm not him. Oh and the 1960s called. They want their tweed back."

If he was amused by House's statement, the young man did not show it. Without smiling, he withdrew an envelope from the inside of his jacket, handing it over. "Dr. House, you just got served a subpoena."

And without another word, the man turned on his heel and walked away.

House stood there, unmoving and silent. After about two beats of staring at the door where the man had just walked out, he drew his glance to the envelope, flipped it over, and that's when he saw the words _'Mercer County Courthouse, Office of the Clerk'_ on the envelope in dark red lettering.

Slowly, House opened the envelope, his fingers moving slowly to withdraw the three-folded piece of paper.

Unfolding the sheet of paper, his eyes scanned down the page, his mouth starting to gape open as his eyes narrowed.

When he finished reading, he said nothing. For a moment, he just stared at the piece of paper, willing himself to calm down.

"House, what-" Cameron started to ask, but faltered as his eyes found hers, the anger quite evident in his face.

Angrily, he strode over to the phone on his desk, loudly picked it up to his ear and punched in a phone number and an extension.

Before the voice on the other end had a chance to speak, House said, in the calmest voice that he could muster,

"You need to come up here right now."

He waited, listening to the person on the other line as she refuted.

"I don't care," he shot at her, through gritted teeth, "You need to come up here now!"

And without waiting for another refute, he slammed the phone down.

* * *

><p>When Cuddy walked into the conference room adjacent to House's office, what she saw was House standing by the window with his back towards her and his two team members staring wordlessly at him.<p>

Exchanging an equally confused look with Cameron and Foreman, Cuddy stared at House's backside.

"What's going on? You sounded urgent on the phone." She grinned. "Did you want seconds from this morning?" she started to joke, but faltered as she saw House's face as he turned around to face her.

The hand that was grasping his cane was shaking as he nodded his head in the direction of his other hand, trapped in the sling as he gripped a piece of paper between his fingers.

"What's this?" he asked roughly.

Glancing at the piece of paper he was holding, Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "It looks like a piece of paper," she said, slowly, not sure as to what he was getting at.

"Don't be a wise ass."

For a moment, Cuddy didn't speak. "Greg, what is going on?" she finally asked, after a brief hesitation.

House didn't answer her question.

He tried to flatten out the piece of paper but winced as he moved his left arm. Giving up, he leaned his cane against the wall next to the window and switched the paper over to his right hand.

"District Court of New Jersey at Trenton… Lisa Cuddy, plaintiff vs. Robert Chase, defendant. To Gregory House, you are commanded to report in court to testify as a witness in the above case…" He stopped reading down the sheet of paper.

Pausing, he glanced up at her, ready to gauge her reaction. "Shall I continue?"

She waited a beat. "No," she said quietly. She ignored Cameron's and Foreman's gawking. She forced herself to look into House's eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, as his voice rose and he limped closer to her. "I'm no lawyer but I'm pretty sure a plaintiff is the one who presses the charges…" Narrowing his eyes, he paused.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" Cuddy interrupted, not thrilled at having this conversation in front of House's team. House was very surprised to hear her voice still sounded strong.

"No," House told her, bringing his voice slightly below level. "Not until you tell me if you pressed the charges."

"Greg, I really don't want to discuss this in front of your team —"

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, Lisa! Just answer me for Christ's sake!"

Staying silent, Cuddy stared at him.

He tried again. "Did you or did you not initiate a lawsuit against –"

Cuddy had enough. Exasperated, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes!" she cried out, "Yes, I did, okay?!"

House was silent. After about two beats, he forced his voice down to a reasonable level of calmness. "Why?"

Cuddy exhaled, forcing herself to look into his eyes. "I answered your one question," she began, coldly, "Now I would appreciate it once again if we discuss this elsewhere," she snapped quickly.

Grabbing his cane, House strode over to the door that separated his office and conference room and pulled it open, going inside.

Cuddy was still standing in the conference room, not moving. House poked his head out and looked at her.

"Do you need an invitation?" he sneered.

Restraining herself from strangling her boyfriend and employee at the next opportunity, Cuddy narrowed her eyes and followed him into the adjacent office, without glancing behind her to see Cameron and Foreman silently gawking at the pair of them.

When the door to House's office had shut completely, Cameron spoke.

"I think we should go down and help in the clinic."

Foreman didn't need telling twice. "Good idea."

* * *

><p>TBC... and don't worry. Next chapter picks up exactly where this left off.<p>

As always, your comments are appreciated.


	63. Chapter 63

So, I decided to post another chapter. I finished this way earlier than I expected. What can I say, my creative juices were flowing (and they are STILL flowing).

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<p>

House found out about the lawsuit that Cuddy initiated against Chase. The end of the last chapter, House received the subpoena to appear in court in three weeks.

~~  
><em>Grabbing his cane, House strode over to the door that separated his office and conference room and pulled it open, going inside.<br>_

_Cuddy was still standing in the conference room, not moving. House poked his head out and looked at her.  
><em>

_"Do you need an invitation?" he sneered.  
><em>

_Restraining herself from strangling her boyfriend and employee at the next opportunity, Cuddy narrowed her eyes and followed him into the adjacent office, without glancing behind her to see Cameron and Foreman silently gawking at the pair of them.  
><em>

_When the door to House's office had shut completely, Cameron spoke.  
><em>

_"I think we should go down and help in the clinic."  
><em>

_Foreman didn't need telling twice. "Good idea."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63:<strong>

"You're angry," Cuddy began softly.

They were in House's adjacent office next to the conference room. Cuddy sat in one of the chairs that were situated in front of the glass desk while House stood at the window, looking out over the parking lot below, with his back towards her.

It was Cuddy who, somewhat hesitantly, had broken the terse silence.

He gave no recognition to what she had just spoken aloud. Yes, he was angry. _Why was she hiding this? And more importantly, why did she do it?  
><em>

"Wow. Brilliant observation, Doctor Cuddy," House deduced with heavy sarcasm.

Without turning toward her just yet, he spoke again, this time his voice was low, and free of all sardonic commentary.

"Why?"

Cuddy hesitated. _Who knew a one-worded question would be so loaded? _She detected evidence of fear and anger in his tone. _Anger, yes, that was to be expected, but fear?  
><em>

Willing herself to open her mouth, she sucked in a quiet breath before speaking.

"I needed closure," she began, quietly.

House didn't do anything for a moment. When he did finally turn from the window and face her, she noticed the hand that gripped his cane was shaking. They locked eyes. Gray-green on piercing blue.

"So, you had to what? Go behind my back and press charges without talking to me about this first?!" he exclaimed, outraged. "I'm a part of this as much as you are! Goddamn it, Lisa!" He swore under his breath. "Why couldn't you just tell me?!"

Now that she could see his face more clearly, Cuddy could see that he was seething. Livid with rage. But, she didn't back down.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

House rounded on her. Fast. For a moment, Cuddy had the fleeting image of him going to strike her, and she actually cringed.

House seemed to realize his sudden movement and stopped.

"Enlighten me," he replied, his voice monotone.

"In - In the beginning," Cuddy began, her voice quavering a bit, "I was okay. Or so I thought. I would go through days and nights telling myself I was alright and that I could… move past it if I just forgot about… what happened and just throw myself into work. And then there were other nights as I'm sure you remember, when the accident came at me full force…."

She stopped talking and looked up into his face.

"I – I faked everyone, including myself and even you, Greg." She paused. "And I'm sorry," she whispered.

Glancing down at her hands fiddling on her lap, she took a breath and continued, the quiver still evident in her voice.

"I called it a mistake. I still don't think Chase is a bad person. Things happen…As much as I said I can forgive him, I – I don't think I can anymore. Something in me snapped. I – I just…I need closure," she stressed, quietly.

No longer standing in front of her, House moved back over to the window once more.

"So I sought out someone who deals with personal injury cases," Cuddy continued after getting no response. "I didn't tell you because I honestly didn't know what would happen. I was instructed to wait until something happened, and that 'something' was you getting called as a witness."

House swallowed hard and looked at her, his eyes darting down to her pregnant belly then back up to her face, trying extremely hard to keep it all together but his concern for both her and their unborn son's wellbeing tore at him.

"Trial's in three weeks," he told her, "which means you'll be just over twenty-seven weeks -"

Cuddy interrupted him, knowing what he was getting at. "_If_ I go into labor, I'll be surrounded by doctors from here." She stressed the _'If'_ part.

"I _have_ to do this, Greg."

"Lisa, you don't have to do anything!" he finally responded, staring at her, quite angry at her unwillingness to see his position on the matter.

"You don't understand," she told him, coldly.

House didn't say anything and turned back to the window. _She was right. No, he did not understand. What he understood was that he couldn't believe she would actually do what she did. And what's more: he was scared. He was scared for her for what she would go through re-living what happened. Yes, she was a strong woman, but just how strong? Strong enough to go through the whole ordeal all over again, but this time just through the memories? Re-living everything in detail? Was she strong enough for that?  
><em>

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he turned to face her.

"It won't be easy."

Staring at him, Cuddy was quiet for a moment. She realized that even though the man standing in front of her didn't understand all of her reasons for doing this, she had some hope that he understood at least part of what she was going through.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Standing, she walked over to him. He wrapped his un-injured arm around her and held her close, feeling her body mold into his warm embrace.

They stayed like that for about thirty seconds and then Cuddy pulled back, looking up at him.

"Part of me wondered what it would have been like if you refused."

"Lisa," House began, as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "I'm your _only_ witness. Hell, I'm still playing it in my mind, asking myself why it wasn't me at the light that night and not behind you…I want to kill Chase for what he did to you."

He paused, looking down at her. "Especially after his actions caused you to lose –" His voice caught. "…our other son or daughter." Clearing his throat, he moved away from her and looked down at the ground.

Cuddy gave him some time. He turned back to her after less than a minute.

"Who's your lawyer?". Although, he was sure he knew already.

She gave him a small smile. "Oh I think you know who is."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was quick."<p>

Not even ten minutes later, House and Cuddy were sitting in an office on the third floor of the hospital.

The man in front of them leaned back in his chair, surveying the paper he was given by the Dean of Medicine just moments ago.

John Greene laid the subpoena down on his desk and glanced at the two doctors sitting in front of his desk.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked the Dean of Medicine.

Cuddy nodded. "Yes. As you said before, Greg's testimony will help."

"It will, yes," John told her. "Now, we do not have a lot of time, I'm afraid. I was able to move your trial up a few weeks. Not having a lot of time means we need to jump full speed ahead, fairly quickly."

"Which means," he added, 'the prep time will be a little intense because I need to know all of the details and facts that you two can remember." He glanced down at the subpoena. "A little over two weeks. This should be fine."

Glancing over across his desk at House who was turning his cane over in his hand and staring down at the carpeted floor, John spoke.

"Greg?"

House looked up.

"You're awfully quiet."

House shrugged. Cuddy turned her head and looked at him, concerned.

John leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, surveying the man in front of him, knowingly. He had seen this reaction before in his dealings with previous clients' when people close to them got involved in their cases.

"You don't want Lisa to do this." It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
>Silence.<p>

John tried another angle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What are you, my shrink now?" House sneered at him.

"Greg," Cuddy began softly, laying her hand on his knee. "Don't. John's only trying to - "

"Trying to what? Help me see that he understands my reasons for you to NOT testify in two weeks from now? Trying to give me one good reason why I shouldn't go down to New Jersey State prison right now and blow Chase's brains out?!" House shouted at her, "He can't because he doesn't understand anything!"

"You're right," John interrupted, as he leaned forward in his chair, "I don't understand what you and Lisa went through. However, Lisa needs to do this next step in order to continue to recover from what she and you went through last November."

"Something that you and I will never understand," John continued, as he surveyed House, "is when a mother loses a child, born or un born. Lisa understands because she has that maternal bond. More now than ever before. And, if to continue to heal through the miscarriage of her twin fetus, she has to find closure in what happened, and if_ that_ necessary closure is her going to trial, getting on that stand and facing Chase, then so be it."

He leaned back in his chair and took a breath before speaking again.

"And no, I'm not going to sit here and tell you it'll be easy. Because it won't. For either of you, I'm sure," he continued, looking at House, "But, to make sure Chase gets what he deserves, I need your help, Greg. You are Lisa's only witness to the accident. For her to come to terms with this, with her loss, she feels this is a necessity. I respect that. For her to fully be able to do this, I need you to testify as a witness to what you saw that night."

He stopped talking and held his breath, waiting for House's response.

"Those last few statements screamed 'overkill' and 'ass-kissing,' in my opinion," House finally replied, after a few seconds.

Cuddy laughed as she wiped her tears away with her hand. John looked at her curiously.

"That's his way of saying he'll do it," she confirmed to the lawyer, smirking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while House and Cuddy were sitting in John Greene's office, Stacy Warner was thirteen miles away in Trenton, finishing up talking to a client at New Jersey State prison.<p>

This client was not hers directly, but a friend had asked if Stacy would cover for her and Stacy agreed. As she was talking to the guard, she watched the inmate get shackled in cuffs and be led out by another guard.

Stacy's eyes scanned the room. Men and women in dark blue prison garb conversed with men in suits.

Some were alone, waiting for their lawyers to appear or getting stood up by the one person who held their fate. Others were silent as they listened to what their lawyers had to say for them.

Glancing down the row of lawyers sitting facing their clients, Stacy quickly found who she was looking for.

Fortunately, she only had to wait a few minutes before that man in particular stood up, grabbed his briefcase and walked in the other direction. Seizing her chance when Steven Savoy, Chase's lawyer, was out of ear shot and before the inmate he had been speaking with stood up to leave, Stacy quickly excused herself and walked over to the lone inmate.

"Dr. Chase."

The inmate, who had been staring at his lawyer's backside as the man walked out of the room, glanced up and his mouth dropped open.

Stacy pulled a piece of paper out of her suit jacket pocket.

"I'm going to keep this brief and give you some advice," Stacy told him, her voice low and her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"Steven Savoy's number one client is Steven Savoy. Remember that," she told him before he even opened his mouth. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was watching her.

"He only cares about winning cases so he can get the money," Stacy continued.

Chase was silent for a second. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked. "And how did you know I was here?"

Stacy didn't respond.

"Any deal he's made with you, proceed with caution." Pausing, she finally looked down at him. "I'm telling you this because Savoy is known to treat his clients badly. And, as you are his client, I thought you should know that."

"…okay…" Chase responded, slowly, "but, judging from the fact that the first thing you didn't ask me was why I was here nor are you particularly surprised to see me… so that could only mean that you knew I was here, so…who told you? House or Cuddy?"

Looking around the room, Stacy quickly sat down across from Chase. "Neither," she told him.

Intrigued, Chase cocked a single blonde eyebrow, but said nothing. _It was either a very convincing lie or she was telling the truth._

"Is that so?" he finally said to her.

"Chase, stop. You're terrible at this game. Don't try to be mysterious. I know you. I've worked closely with you."

"Fine," Chase replied coolly, convinced that she really was telling the truth. "So who told you?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Oh, now I really have to know."

"Well, you won't," Stacy said to him as she stood up. "I only came to give you advice about your lawyer, not to indulge your pea-brained mind.

"And since I'm here," she continued, "let me just say that what you did was the stupidest thing I have probably ever seen you do…I wouldn't want to live with myself if I were you - ."

"Save the lecture, okay Stacy?" Chase interrupted her. "I've berated myself enough already. I don't need any of it from you."

Squaring her shoulders back, Stacy looked down at him with disgust on her face. "Fine," she replied coolly. "But you should know that I can loosely relate to what you are going through - the guilt, the blaming yourself, the anger -"

Scoffing, Chase cut her off. "I hardly call comparing what you did to House with what I did highly relatable."

"They're not," Stacy told him. "Not by a long shot. But the feelings are the same. I hated myself for going against Greg's wishes even though I was his proxy, and I'm sure you hate yourself for drinking and driving. The guilt of your actions causing Lisa to go through what she did is gnawing at you -."

"Stop," Chase interrupted her. "You trying to make me feel something for what I did?! Well, I feel like shit for what I did. And I don't need you to tell me how to feel." He stood up and faced her directly.

"What you did to House is totally different than what I did to Cuddy. Never compare them."

The anger was quite evident in his face now. Stacy didn't back down. She and Chase stared at one another. Chase continued.

"And I appreciate you telling me about my lawyer and I'll take your words seriously, but right now, I think you should leave."

As she turned to leave the room after Chase had spoken those words, Stacy made eye contact with him one last time.

"Chase," she told him coldly, "you may feel like shit for a while because of what you did, but it is _nothing_ compared to what both Lisa and Greg are most likely going through."

And without saying another word to him, Stacy snatched her black briefcase from the table and walked away towards the exit, her black high-heeled stilettos clanking across the stainless steel floor.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p>

I debated having Stacy visit Chase but I felt there were words that had to be said, especially since Stacy is one of Cuddy's good friends.

As of right now, Wilson knows nothing about John representing Cuddy. House and Cuddy also know nothing about John and Stacy knowing each other.

About the proposal that Cuddy made a while back to House about moving in with her? Stay tuned! That was put on the back burner for a while due to other stuff that came up (i.e. House's accident, the trial, etc.) but it will come up soon. (I'm thinking next chapter)

As for those who are curious, Cuddy is 25 weeks pregnant. At the time of the trial, she will be just over 27 weeks.


	64. Chapter 64

Hi everyone,

I've posted a one-shot called 'Not the Life I Need' (House/Stacy) which came to me after watching 'Hunting'. Check it out!

Now, back to 'Catching His Heart'.

**Chapter 64:  
><strong>

By that Friday, John had all the information he needed from Cuddy to start working on her case.

"When I sit down with Greg Monday or Tuesday afternoon after going through these notes, I'll call you and we can discuss further," he had told her.

John noted that Cuddy handled his questioning quite well. They only had to stop a few times, for Cuddy's emotions took over. But, knowing this was hard, John was extremely patient.

"You did great with me. Really, Lisa. I'm proud of you," John said, "Now, it is going to be a bit more nerve-wracking when you are in front of a judge and other people in thirteen days. Picture that you are talking to me. We're just having a conversation. That's it. Just talking."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, House was lying in Cuddy's queen size bed. He was propped up on two fluffy white pillows, his left arm was lying across his bare stomach while his right arm was wrapped around the front of Cuddy's shoulders.<p>

Cuddy was curled up on her right side, her backside facing House. Opening her eyes and yawning, she glanced at the clock, which read 9:45 A.M., while rubbing her belly with her hand. The indigestion from the night before was better but still not gone.

Figuring walking would help, without waking House, she carefully moved his arm and sat up, stretching.

After walking into the bathroom and doing her business, Cuddy flushed, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, exhaling slowly.

Turning around, she lifted the toilet seat up and, carefully dropping down to her knees, retched into the toilet bowl.

She stayed in that position for a few seconds, taking deep breaths and rubbing her belly before bending over and vomiting once more into the porcelain bowl.

"Morning sickness in the second trimester?"

Hearing House's voice, Cuddy picked her head up from inside the bowl, glanced toward the door and shrugged.

"It's probably dehydration," she said, wincing as she stood up, gripping the seat for assistance.

"And stress," House deduced, as he watched her grab a washcloth, wipe her mouth then flush the toilet before putting a hand to her lower back.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "That too."

House motioned toward her with his hand after popping a handful of Vicodin.

"What?" she said tiredly, as she padded over to him.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Obeying, she turned. House laid his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged her neck and shoulders with his hands, his thumb digging into the base of her neck in a circular motion.

Letting her head drop and loll forward, Cuddy closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oww…"

"Shh," House told her. "Relax. You're so tight." He moved his hands to her upper back, massaging the tight muscles.

"Relax, Lisa," he repeated, as he heard her wince. "Breathe."

House walked her back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, inching back and spreading his legs apart. He beckoned for Cuddy to sit on the bed in front of him, facing the bathroom door.

"That a new sex position?" she amused.

House rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha. Just shut up and come here."

Cuddy did as she was told.

"This way, I can work on your lower back better than having you stand up," House told her as he placed his hands on her waist and began to make circular motions over the sacrum at the base of the spine. Alternating between that and stroking upwards and out from the base of her spine, House exerted a gentle force with his hands, just enough to assist the aching muscles to loosen.

After about five minutes, House noticed Cuddy's eyes closed. "Lean back," he commanded.

After leaning back into House while being mindful of his leg, Cuddy relaxed. "Ow."

"Feel better?"

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yeah," she whispered, cradling the bottom of her pregnant belly with her hand. "Thank you."

Moving his hand forward to rest against the side of her belly, House felt his son move. "You're welcome," he breathed in her ear before bending down and kissing her shoulder. Nuzzling his nose against her neck and closing his eyes, he caressed the side of her naked stomach with his thumb.

House didn't ask her about her talk with John from the previous day, or about the trial in general. Clearly, she was stressed and right now, she seemed to be relaxed. More relaxed than House had seen her in a couple weeks.

"You need to relax," he whispered in her ear. "You've been way too stressed."

For the next few minutes, they lay in silence. Cuddy caressing the underside of her belly while leaning back against House's chest. House's thumb repeatedly stroked the side of her belly while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Cuddy looked up at him.

"Oh I almost forgot! We're moving your stuff here today.

When she received a perplexed look, she clarified, saying "Remember, before all this shit happened, you were going to move your stuff here?"

"I have my stuff here already," House replied, to which he received a light slap on the arm.

"I meant -"

"I know what you meant," House interrupted her. "Although a cripple and a preggo moving stuff into a house…"

Another slap on the arm.

"I called people to help, you idiot!"

"Aww, don't be mean to the cripple!"

Rolling her eyes, Cuddy untangled herself from House's embrace and picked herself up from the bed, and then turned around to face him.

"Who'd you call?" House asked, as he scooted forward on the bed.

"Wilson and John are coming. Kate and Matt may stop by to help too," Cuddy told him.

"What if you get sick of me and toss me out? I'll have nowhere to go."

Bending down so she was level with his face, Cuddy grinned. "Then I suggest you keep the apartment."

As an afterthought, she added, "You could always keep it if you wanted to, oh I don't know, bring a couple hookers there if you get bored with me."

"Ouch," House replied. "Words can hurt you know."

"Touché," Cuddy laughed.

"When is everyone coming?" House murmured, as he brought his forehead down to rest on Cuddy's stomach. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not for a few hours." Letting go of his hair, Cuddy walked over to the head of the bed and climbed onto it, placing pillows behind her back against the headboard, and then grabbed her book off the bedside table.

House looked at her, curiously. "Is 'reading in the nude' a 'thing' now? I gotta try that!"

Cuddy smirked, said nothing and continued to read.

Being mindful of his leg and shoulder, House slid up next to her, his hand inching upwards on her naked thigh.

"You're breaking my concentration, you know," Cuddy told him, her eyes never leaving the page.

Smirking, House ignored her, as he brought his lips to her collarbone, kissing his way down to her shoulder and then up her neck.

Exhaling, Cuddy set her book down and placed her hand on House's face, drawing him to her.

As she kissed him, she opened her legs wider so that he could climb over and be directly in front of her. Being careful of her protruding belly, House straddled her, bringing her flat on her back.

As his lips trailed next to her ear, he growled, "Now is this better than any book you've read or what?" before entering her.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, in the middle of the afternoon, John Greene wiped his face on his t-shirt as he placed yet another book from House's huge bookcase into a storage box.<p>

Surrounding him were about seven boxes, already full of old textbooks and various medical books.

"You sure you want all these down?" John yelled to House, who was in the bedroom going through his closet.

"Yeah," House replied, as he limped out into the hallway. 'I'll go through them later."

Limping to where John was standing, House grabbed the textbook out of the lawyer's hands and read the cover.

"Oral Anatomy. Harry Sicher," he read, running his finger down the worn spine. "Now why do I have a book about oral anatomy? There's probably so much shit here that I don't need." He tossed the book aside into a box and unscrewed his Vicodin bottle, popping a handful into his mouth.

"I'll say, John replied, as he tossed another book into a storage box.

As House limped back to his bedroom to finish going through his closet, the front door opened. Katherine Cuddy and Matt Gomez had returned from taking another load to Cuddy's house.

"How many more loads?" Matt asked.

"With your truck, I'd say probably two more, if that," John replied. "How are you guys doing at Lisa's?"

"Pretty good," Kate told him. "She and James are putting stuff away." She picked up a box of books. "These go too?"

"Yup."

Matt lifted a box as well. "God House, how many books do you need?"

"Apparently a lot," John told him, chuckling. House, who had gone back into the bedroom, didn't hear him.

As Kate and Matt went outside to load the truck up, House came back out into the den and leaned against the bookcase, facing John.

"How'd Lisa do yesterday with your questioning?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Glancing up at him and then returning his focus to grabbing books off the shelf, John placed two books in a box before answering House

"She did fine."

When he didn't get a response, John looked at him. "Lisa knows it's going to be harder in front of other people, but with me she did the best she can. Great, actually."

House was just about to respond when the front door opened and Kate and Mat came back in, empty handed.

Turning to the younger Cuddy sister, House said, "So, Kate, I heard that you are looking for a place."

Kate looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, we are." She looked around at Matt.

"My commute is a little rough. An hour on a good day," Matt told him. "Hers is about an hour to an hour and a half without traffic," he finished out, motioning towards Kate.

"Wait, you two don't live together?" House asked, looking from him to Katherine.

"Yes and no…," Kate replied.

"What if I offered this to you?"

Kate's mouth dropped open. "What – your apartment?"

House shrugged. "Yeah. Seeing as I'm moving in with your sister, I don't need the extra space. Rather than listing it and paying all those realtor fees, I'll offer it to you two, that is if you want it."

Looking around at her boyfriend, Kate asked him what he thought of House's offer.

"I'm game," he said.

"I own it, so rent is not going to be an issue for you. You'd only have to pay for utilities and up-keep," House told them.

"How much do you want?"

"Nothing."

Gaping at him, Matt shook his head. "No, no, no. There's absolutely no way I'm taking a free apartment from you, House. Especially one you bought."

Rolling his eyes, House turned to the younger Cuddy sister. "Can you please talk some sense into your boy-toy?"

He turned to Matt again. "Look, if you don't take it, I'll have to deal with realtors and crap. This is easier," he told the E.R. attending.

"Matt, he's giving us a free apartment," Kate told him, "Both our commutes will be a hell of a lot closer."

"You'll have the bed, coffee table, television, couch and whatever else I leave here," House told them both.

"Well," Matt said slowly, "it IS almost fully furnished…." He paused. "But I'll definitely give you some money. There's NO WAY I'm taking -"

"Yeah, yeah, Shut up already," House interrupted him. "Fine. If it makes you happy, then I'll gladly take your money. But shut up about your gratitude. You're boring me. You're welcome."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Those boxes aren't going to move themselves," House said impatiently, as he turned and limped to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p>

I thought it was appropriate to have a tender moment between House and Cuddy. He's worried about her.

Don't worry - there's more drama in the next chapter.

And thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning.


	65. Chapter 65

****a little drama to make it interesting...

**Chapter 65:**

Sunday evening consisted of House and Cuddy sitting on Cuddy's living room floor unpacking boxes from the big move. By nine p.m., there were only two more boxes left.

Cuddy couldn't believe House offered her sister and Matt the apartment.

"Why are you surprised?" he had asked. "It's not like we need two places."

"I'm just surprised at your approach, that's all," she had told him.

"It's so 'un- Gregory House' like," she added, chuckling.

House scowled at her and turned his attention back to lifting books out of a box with his hand.

"And Greg, I didn't get a chance to say this before, but I think you're taking more Vicodin than usual."

"In case you haven't noticed, I do have an infarction and it hurts."

I'm not talking about your actual pain. I know that exists, but all I'm saying is I notice you reaching for it more often, that's all. We've talked about how some of your pain may be psychological -"

"You know what else makes me take more pills?" he interrupted her. "Annoyance, like when I'm being annoyed right now. By you."

Cuddy shook her head and went back to unpacking boxes. "I'm just looking out for you and your liver," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the hospital for work Monday morning, House went to the pharmacy to pick up his refill prescription. He had taken his last Vicodin the night before and forgot to have some extras.<p>

His patience running thin due to both being in pain (he tried not to focus on what Cuddy had said to him over the weekend about some of his pain being in his head), and the amount of time it had taken the new pharmacy technician to fill his refill prescription, when he was finally handed the orange bottle, House unscrewed the cap and tilted the bottle into his mouth as he slowly limped to the elevator.

Consulting his watch, he grumbled under his breath. His leg ached tremendously AND he was late for his physical therapy appointment with Laura.

As he stepped into the elevator, he tried not to think about his later appointment that day with John Greene.

* * *

><p>"So Lisa didn't hear you call her name?"<p>

House shook his head, rubbing his aching right thigh. "No. Her windows were up."

Four hours after his physical therapy appointment, House was sitting in John Greene's office, as the lawyer questioned him in regards to Cuddy's accident.

John stopped writing and watched House pop another pill into his mouth

"That's been the fourth pill you've had since you came into my office," he told House, concerned as he watched the diagnostician.

House scoffed. "Couldn't possibly be the fact that I'm in pain," he snapped, as he continued to rub his thigh vigorously.

"So," John said quickly, backing off. "Lisa makes the turn but you see the SUV first."

"Yeah. I don't even think she saw it until it was too late."

"The SUV's lights were off?"

"Yeah. I saw the silver front. He must have been going…at least 60-70 miles an hour—" Shaking his head, House cleared his throat and looked down at his thigh.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard but I have a couple more questions, okay?" John told him, softly.

House closed his eyes, balling his fists. His head ached. His leg ached. Laying his forehead against his cane, he exhaled and motioned for John to continue. _Why did his leg hurt this much? More than usual? He had taken more than enough Vicodin to block the pain, so what was taking so long?_

John looked at him, concerned. "Greg, are you sure -"

"I'm _fine_," House shot at him impatiently, through gritted teeth.

"Okay," John replied, still not convinced, but he knew House was a very private person so he did not pry. Besides, it wasn't relevant.

"…Did Chase say anything to you when he was removed from his vehicle? Assuming he saw you at the scene…"

"He waved at me," House shot through gritted teeth. "That fucking idiot waved at me."

"Let's not get carried away here, now," John said quickly, "Now, I read the police report. His BAC was listed as being .13 that night. His lawyer is most likely going to play into that, saying Chase shouldn't be at fault due to the impairment of alcohol."

House scoffed. "Asshole….he knew what he was doing."

"Greg, please. Stop. I know you are pissed off about what Chase did – and with great reason to be – but right now, I'm trying to come up with a sound and solid argument that we can use in court in two weeks in order to have Chase get what he deserves. Focus, okay?"

* * *

><p>As House limped back to his office twenty minutes later, he stopped and leaned against a wall in the corridor, clearly distracted.<p>

Closing his eyes and leaning his cane next to him, he reached down and grabbed his thigh with his right hand, caressing it. The muscle was in a spasm. Taking his hand off his thigh, he reached into his pocket and, fishing out his Vicodin, unscrewed the cap and poured half the bottle into his mouth.

Gritting his teeth and wiping the sweat off his forehead, he gripped his cane, pushed himself off the wall and continued to limp painfully to his office.

"New case," Foreman began, as he saw his boss enter the conference room. "Forty year-old female came into the E.R. Sudden onset of aggressive behavior and then she fainted. Her husband said that it's not like her."

"Get a tox screen and send her to the psych ward. Next," House said roughly, as he limped to the nearest chair and collapsed into it, leaning his head back, his hand gripping his thigh.

"Tox screen upon admission was negative," Foreman told him. "You okay? You're sweating."

"I'm fine," House yelled, picking his head up. "Our patient, it seems, is not." Letting go of his thigh, he stood up, ignoring the bout of dizziness that just came over him, and limped over to the whiteboard.

Exchanging an equally concerned look with Foreman, Cameron looked over at her boss. "House, you're pale and sweating. You are _not_ fine."

House was about to answer when he gripped the whiteboard tray with his hand, doubled over and retched into the floor.

Then, he fainted, his body collapsing onto the carpet.

"House!" Cameron cried out. She and Foreman rushed over to where he lay on the floor.

"Get Cuddy," Cameron said, quickly as she turned her boss over so he was flat on his back.

"You get Cuddy," Foreman told her. "I'll move him."

Not even ten minutes later, Cameron had returned, with the Dean of Medicine behind her.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked, hurriedly.

Foreman had moved House to the chair in his office and was now taking his pulse.

"No idea," Foreman told her. "He came in, clearly in pain, distracted and then presumably lost his balance, vomited and then fainted."

Kneeling down next to an unconscious House, Cuddy felt his cheeks. "He's flushed and sweaty."

"His breath sounds seem to be pretty weak," Foreman said. "His pulse is slow but not terrible."

"Did he fall on his shoulder?"

"No," Cameron told her. "But he seemed to be in a lot of pain with his leg."

Cuddy withdrew an orange bottle from the front pocket of his jeans. "His Vicodin bottle is more than half-way empty. This was filled this morning. He ran out last night," she said, looking at the label.

"Unless it's not Vicodin," Foreman said, glancing at the orange bottle.

Cuddy looked over at him, shocked. "What do you mean," she said, unscrewing the cap and pouring a white capsule into her open palm. "Of course it's - "

And then she stopped, her breath hitched in her throat. Looking over at Foreman and Cameron, she said quietly, "This isn't Vicodin."

Shakily, she stood up, trying to keep her composure. "He needs to get whatever he took out of his system. Get him to the I.C.U. and do a gastric lavage. Get a urine sample straight from the bladder. I'll get a wheelchair." She turned toward the door. "Get a blood test as well," she added quickly before walking out.

* * *

><p>"We trached him to help clear the airway and did the lavage," Foreman told the Dean of Medicine, an hour and a half later. "Cameron's in the lab looking at the urine and blood samples."<p>

They were standing outside House's room in the ICU.

"Good," Cuddy replied, tiredly. She looked in the window at House who was sedated, with a tube down his throat.

"Since he's been without Vicodin for so long, I assume for more than fourteen hours, he's going to be in a lot of pain when the sedative wears off and he wakes up," Foreman told her.

"We could give him morphine," he added.

Cuddy looked at him. "Morphine takes three hours to work intravenously -"

"By then," Foreman interrupted her calmly, "whatever he took will be out of his system due to the lavage and vomiting."

As Cuddy looked at him warily, he added "If we wait for another three, four hours and then start him on the morphine, then that's three hours more of him waiting for the morphine to kick in. If he's been without the Vicodin almost all day, he's not going to want to wake up and then have to wait for pain relief. We should do it intramuscularly."

Cuddy agreed. "You're right."

As Foreman went to get a syringe and the morphine, Cuddy quietly slid open the door to House's room and stepped inside. Walking up to the head of the bed, she lightly squeezed his hand with her own.

"What are you on, Greg?" she whispered quietly to herself, as she ran her hand through his hair. Bending down, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Lifting his gown, she laid a shaky hand on his naked right thigh, covering the gruesome scar. Immediately, she felt the muscle bulging in spasm.

"Oh god, how many of these have you had?" she whispered, on the verge of tears, as she kept her hand on the contracting muscle.

Hearing the door slide open, she turned. Foreman stepped over carrying a syringe, and walked over next to Cuddy.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed, looking down at the gruesome disfigured thigh.

Confused, Cuddy looked at him but said nothing.

"This is why he's in pain every day?" Foreman exclaimed, staring at her as he now understood his boss in a different way.

"That's why," Cuddy confirmed.

Foreman shook his head, almost in disbelief.

Cuddy was silent for a few seconds. "It's been in a series of spasms without the Vicodin," she said quietly.

"So, the majority of his pain is really real?" Foreman asked, astonished. "It's not all in his head?"

"Oh it's real, alright," Cuddy whispered, grabbing the syringe from his hand. Holding it vertical, she flicked the needle and then inserted it into the thigh muscle, exerting force on the plunger.

Foreman looked at her. "So he really needs the Vicodin?"

"To function, yes."

Glancing up at the monitor, Foreman said, "He seems to be breathing better. Let's wait until he's awake to remove the tube."

Letting Cuddy know that he was going to check on Cameron in the lab, Foreman grabbed the used syringe from Cuddy's hand, disposed of it in a container by the door, and then left.

Sitting down in the chair by the window, Cuddy pulled out her Blackberry, scrolling through her emails as she waited for House to wake.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Cuddy glanced up from reading her book and saw Cameron enter the room with Foreman trailing behind. She stood up at once.<p>

"What'd you find?"

"Tizanidine," Cameron told her.

"The muscle relaxer?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron nodded. "They weren't doing anything. That's why he took so many."

Running a hand down her face, Cuddy exhaled slowly. "He's been without Vicodin for almost eighteen hours," she whispered.

"Hopefully the morphine will start working soon," Foreman said, reassuringly.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered, as she moved toward the bed.

Just then, the monitor above the bed began to beep faster than normal. Foreman and Cameron rushed to one side while Cuddy stayed where she was on the other side.

"House?" Foreman called out.

House's eyes flickered open.

"House, don't move. We're going to remove the tube, okay? See if you can breathe on your own."

House flashed him the thumbs up sign with his right thumb.

As Foreman gently pulled the tube out of his bosses throat and mouth, House went into a coughing fit and then retched.

Grabbing the pink plastic basin from the side table, Cameron held it up to his boss's chin as he coughed again and then vomited.

Leaning back onto the pillows, House spoke, his voice raspy.

"Water."

Cuddy poured him water from a carafe into a plastic cup, and held it up to his mouth.

As he swallowed, House closed his eyes. His right hand went down to grab his thigh, but Cuddy stopped him, placing her hand over his.

"Don't."

"What happened?" he croaked out, softly.

"Your Vicodin bottle was accidentally filled with Tizanidine," Cameron told him. "We had to pump your stomach. You overdosed."

Opening his eyes, House exhaled. "That would explain the no Vicodin part," he croaked, gritting his teeth.

"We gave you some morphine to help with your leg," Foreman told him. "It should start working soon."

Cuddy looked across the bed at the two doctors'. "I think I can manage from here. Thanks."

When Cameron and Foreman stepped out and shut the door, Cuddy sat down on the bed facing him.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Bad."

"Your thigh keeps going into spasms." She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. "Breathe, honey," she whispered. "It'll be okay."

"House reached out and gripped her arm. "I didn't know they weren't -"

"I know, Greg. Shh."

"This proves I'm an addict. I can't even go a day without -"

"This proves you need the pills to function and to take away your pain, Greg," Cuddy whispered, interrupting him. "Regardless of the fact that you need to cut back, the pills help you function."

She stood up. "I'm going to get you a heating pad and a sedative. When you wake up, you'll feel better."

Within five minutes, Cuddy plugged the heating pad and laid it on his thigh. A nurse injected a sedative into his I.V. and then left.

"I love you," Cuddy said quietly. Kissing him on the lips, she watched as he closed his eyes. "Get some rest."

Once House was completely under sedation, Cuddy stood and stepped out into the ICU corridor.

"Lisa!"

Cuddy turned and saw Wilson coming towards her and she walked to meet him.

"I heard about what happened. Is House okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Cuddy told him. "Simple accidental overdose, that's all."

"Did you talk to the pharmacy yet?" Wilson asked, as they walked out of the ICU together.

"No."

"Lisa, they mixed up his Vicodin with muscle relaxers! He could have died!"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him. "I think someone would have caught on before he kicked the bucket."

"I'm just saying -"

"I know what you're saying," Cuddy interrupted him. "This is serious. Yes, I know. I'll talk to the pharmacy when I have the time, but right now, I need to get back to my office. I'm knee-deep in paperwork and charts."

As she walked away from the oncologist, Cuddy suddenly turned back to face him.

"Oh and if you aren't doing anything, the clinic is short-staffed today."

* * *

><p>As House was lying in the ICU after an accidental overdose, Cuddy was in her office and Wilson was helping to diagnose colds and fakers in the clinic, John Greene entered the maternity ward.<p>

As he was let through the double doors, he walked up to a circulation desk in the middle of the floor.

"Hi. I'm looking for Doctor Parker."

"Can I ask who you are and what it's regarding?" a nurse asked, without looking up from the chart she was writing in.

"John Greene…and it's, ah, … rather personal."

"That's what they all say," the nurse murmured. "Doctor Parker is busy."

"I can wait." He paused. "Or…you can page him."

The nurse looked up at him, a mixture of curiosity and amusement on her face. "Or I can call security."

John exhaled. "Look," he began curtly, "I'm a lawyer in this hospital, and all I'm doing is asking to speak to your boss about a personal issue. Now, I can wait like you said because he is busy, or…you can page him."

The nurse was just about to respond when a man in his mid 60's wearing a white coat stepped out of a patient's room across from the desk where John was standing.

"Get Becca an epidural," the man directed toward the nurse, as he slapped a file on the counter.

"Right away, doctor," the nurse told him, quickly as she stood up. "Um, this man needs to speak to you about…something…"

John stepped forward in Joseph Parker's direct line of vision and extended his hand.

"Doctor Parker, John Greene. I need to speak with you regarding something personal."

The obstetrician shook his hand. "Unfortunately, I don't have time, John. Leave a note with Cindy here and I'll get back to you when I can." Dismissing the lawyer, he turned to talk with the nurse.

"It's about Lisa Cuddy!" John blurted out.

That got Parker's attention.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" the lawyer asked.

"Walk with me," Parker said, motioning with his hand as he started down the corridor.

* * *

><p>...TBC... Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise I'll try and update soon! Life often gets in the way but I'll try my best.<p>

Thanks to all my readers. You guys are the best!


	66. Chapter 66

I just want to continue to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with me from the beginning.

That being said, let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

><p>Where we left off:<p>

_John stepped forward in Joseph Parker's direct line of vision and extended his hand._

_"Doctor Parker, John Greene. I need to speak with you regarding something personal."_

_The obstetrician shook his hand. "Unfortunately, I don't have time, John. Leave a note with Cindy here and I'll get back to you when I can." Dismissing the lawyer, he turned to talk with the nurse._

_"It's about Lisa Cuddy!" John blurted out._

_That got Parker's attention._

_"Can we go somewhere more private?" the lawyer asked._

_"Walk with me," Parker said, motioning with his hand as he started down the corridor._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66:<strong>

"Correct me if I am mistaken," Joseph Parker spoke, as he hung his lab coat on the back of his chair and sat down, mentioning for John to do likewise, "but you are the hospital's lawyer, correct?"

"I am," John replied, as he sat down in one of the two chairs facing the desk in the obstetrician's office.

"And you are here concerning Lisa Cuddy."

"Yes."

"Well, John, how can I be of assistance?"

Leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest, John began, "I'm assuming you do not know that Lisa has a court date next Friday?"

"That's news to me, yes," the doctor answered, surprised. "I'm assuming," he added, "that it is regarding her accident?"

John nodded. "Yes."

"I'm still a little confused about why you want to talk to me. And, aside from not even a handful of my staff, no one knows that she is my patient…"

"I wasn't aware that you kept that private. My apologies. Greg told me that you were her doctor…I assure you, Doctor, that nothing will leave this room. I take my job and confidentiality very seriously, as I'm you do as well," John told him.

He paused and waited for the older doctor to speak. When he didn't, John continued.

"This…may be just a tad blunt, but…how did her miscarriage happen?"

Parker was silent for a few seconds before leaning forward in his chair and folding his hands on top of one another on his desk, fixing the lawyer with a piercing stare.

"I'm assuming you have a very good reason for asking that, John. And please, call me Joe."

"I do," John assured him. "To keep this brief, I'm representing Lisa in a lawsuit against Doctor Chase for the events that transpired last November. Need I continue?"

Parker blinked. "No."

"Good. Saves us both time. Back to my question. How did the miscarriage -"

"You want the medical reason or my personal belief?" Parker interrupted.

"Both, but let's start with the first," John said, as he reached into his briefcase that sat on the floor next to his chair, and pulled out a legal pad and a pencil.

"About 70 percent of miscarriages stem from unknown causes," Parker began, as he cleared his throat.

"However," he continued, " a number of factors can certainly contribute to why the miscarriage occurs, such as abnormalities of the fetus, the woman's age and health, things like that…but, like the nature of all medicine, it is not an exact science…"

"So, the causes are relatively unknown, is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"And what about the remaining 30 percent?" John asked, as he looked up from his notes, "Those that are not due to…abnormalities and such?"

Parker shrugged. "Drugs, trauma to the abdomen…things that were known…"

"Do you think the cause of Lisa's miscarriage was due to unknown, unforeseen causes?"

"…well, there's really no way to tell definitively…"

"You're not giving me a straight answer, Joe," John said, rather forcefully. "I'm trying to build this case. Now, I need your help. Are you going to help Lisa's case or not?"

Leaning back in his chair, Parker surveyed the lawyer silently before answering him. When he spoke, he chose his words very carefully.

"I think… that…the impact of force to the abdomen…from the other moving vehicle makes trauma the more, shall we say, _suitable_ explanation over anything else."

"Could you swear to that statement in court?"

Parker hesitated, sidestepping the question. "In the first trimester," he continued, "It won't be one hundred percent accurate on that being the sole possible reason for the miscarriage, but it is still largely better than any of the 'unknown' explanations, besides her age."

John repeated himself. "So, could you swear to that statement in court if you were called on to testify?"

"I believe I can, yes," the doctor replied, after a split second hesitation.

"Good."

"Will I definitely be called in to testify?"

"It depends on how things pan out," John told him, "However, I want you in that courtroom either way. Physically, mentally and emotionally, this whole ordeal has not been easy for Lisa, and I want you there in case anything…were to happen…"

Logging into his computer, Parker brought up his calendar as he silently understood what John had meant.

"You said it was in two weeks?"

"Yes. Thursday. February 21st. Eleven a.m."

Typing on the keyboard, Parker confirmed what he had said. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Good," John said, as he grabbed his briefcase and stood up.

"If you have any other questions," the obstetrician told him, handing over his card after writing his cell phone number on the back, "do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you, Doctor. We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>That same night, John sat on the couch in his boyfriend's living room in Princeton, his laptop open on the coffee table in front of him and his handwritten notes from both House and Parker situated on his lap as he was in the midst of working to building a solid defense for Lisa Cuddy's trial against Robert Chase.<p>

The fact that House was the sole witness to Cuddy's accident made his testimony extremely important, due to the fact that Cuddy didn't remember anything after being stopped at the traffic light at the intersection of Nassau and Mercer, right before she had made the turn. In her words, "The last thing I recall is the light turning green…and - and then sometime later, I woke up in the emergency room."

The police report had indeed simply confirmed what House had said. Chase's recorded blood alcohol level was indeed a start, at least. John was curious what had possessed Chase to indeed operate a moving vehicle when he was intoxicated at a point thirteen level.

He speculated that Chase was smarter than to do something as immature and stupid as to drink and drive. This was his first arrest ever. _There must be something_, John thought. Whatever the reason, he was determined to find out and proceed accordingly. _When it came to what he did, there were certainly no excuses._

As he reviewed over his notes from questioning House that day, John began typing furiously on his laptop keyboard as he planned out the beginning of his questioning towards Chase.

"What are you working on?"

Not even five minutes later, John was brought out of his thoughts by Wilson's voice. Without taking neither his eyes off the computer screen nor his fingers off the keys, John spoke.

"Just a case that's going to court soon. No big deal."

From behind the couch, Wilson placed his hands on John's shoulders, rubbing his partner's muscles. "I think you're working too much."

John looked around at him and shrugged. "I just tend to get involved in my cases, that's all."

"Do you want to order take out?"

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be working on this, so yeah I guess. Sounds good."

"I was going to order from Midori's. What do you want?"

"I'll take the Chicken Teriyaki," John said to him, as he turned back to his laptop. "Thanks, James. You're a peach."

Wilson bent down and kissed John on the cheek. "Don't work too hard."

He was just about to rise and grab his phone from inside his pocket when something caught his eye. He had glanced at John's notes that were on his lap.

"Why is House's name in your notes?" he asked, slowly.

John didn't answer him and kept his gaze on his laptop screen as he froze.

"John, what are you working on?"

"It's nothing," John sputtered, looking around at his partner. "I just – it's something I - " He faltered under Wilson's piercing gaze.

"What's going on?"

"Technically, I am bound by attorney-client privilege," John started.

"Oh, don't start with me with all the attorney crap!" Wilson exclaimed. "If what you are doing concerns my best friend, I have the right to know about it!"

"Do you think there might be a reason why House didn't say anything to you?" John said to him calmly.

"Oh, so you ARE working on something that involves him?"

John exhaled. "You aren't going to drop this until I answer you…"

"Nope." Wilson walked over to the couch diagonal across from where John was, and sat down, waiting for an explanation.

"…you're technically not supposed to know anything…"

"Oh, would you stop it already?" Wilson exclaimed. "You may be an attorney, but right now, this is personal and you know it!"

John exhaled as he said quietly, "…yes, what I am doing does involve him."

"Okay, and…"

"James, I can't do into details," John exclaimed, staring at him. "You know that! It's the same thing as doctor-patient confidentiality that you have in your profession. Don't – don't pigeon-hole me..."

"Fine," Wilson huffed. "I'll just ask House…"

"No, don't…fine, but you cannot repeat this to anyone…I'm working on a lawsuit involving Cuddy."

"What?!" Wilson exclaimed. "You – since when? When were you going to tell me this?!"

"Only a handful of people know," John began. "I was going to let you know before the trial sometime. It's bound to come out eventually."

"Trial?!" Wilson exclaimed again. "What do you – is Lisa being represented by you?!"

John nodded. "She is."

"Regarding?"

"Her accident last year."

"What?!" Wilson exclaimed once more. "…did she come to you or…"

"She did," John replied, without elaborating.

When Wilson did not say anything more, John went back to reading his notes which were situated on his lap.

"What are the charges? Have you spoken to Chase yet?"

"James, I'm sorry. I can't go into any more details. I've already told you too much," John replied, without looking up from the pad. "I'm bound by a court of law. I'm sorry."

"Well," Wilson began quietly after a few seconds of silence, "Just do one thing for me, okay?"

Surprised, John looked up at him. "And what may that be?"

Standing up, Wilson reached into his pocket to grab his phone to order takeout.

"Win this case," he demanded.

Squeezing John's shoulder as he walked by, Wilson went into the kitchen and called Midori's sushi, located on Route 206 in Princeton.

"Oh I'll try," John replied to himself as he once again turned his attention to his laptop.

* * *

><p>Tuesday around mid-day, House was sitting in the passenger seat of Cuddy's Sebring, while Cuddy drove back to her house.<p>

"I'm impressed you left work early," House commented, as he glanced out the window as they drove along the road, his sling lying on his lap.

"Are you forgetting that I run the place?"

"Well, you're not the one to slink off work early…"

"Although, I do have sex in the middle of the day so, that is kind of like leaving early and then going back," Cuddy replied cheekily.

"Minx," House laughed softly, as he laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

Cuddy chuckled. "I refilled your Vicodin," she told him. "And yes, I checked. It's Vicodin. You don't need another drug mix up scare…"

"Thank you." House opened his eyes and looked over at her. "You know, I kept thinking about what you said yesterday…I want to cut back on the pills. Really, I do. But…I'm…afraid…." His voice trailed off as he struggling to internally verbalize what he was thinking.

"I know, Cuddy whispered softly. Taking her right hand off of the steering wheel, she took hold of his left hand with her own and squeezed it. "I know," she repeated again.

Upon returning home, Cuddy smiled to herself as she opened the front door to her house. Letting House walk in first, she closed the door after him and walked into the living room, hoping House would follow her.

He did.

As he limped into the living room behind her, House stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open at the sight before him.

In the corner of Cuddy's living room sat House's black Yamaha baby grand piano.

"What – how did you -" he stammered, looking at Cuddy, who was leaning against the wall watching him, grinning from ear to ear.

House limped over to his favorite possession, running his hand along the curve of the wooden framework. Pulling the black bench out from underneath, he leaned his cane against the bench's edge and sitting down, he flexed his fingers before placing them upon the keys.

"It came this morning," Cuddy told him, as she wandered over to the piano and leaned against it, watching House as he closed his eyes and began to play softly.

"Thank you," House whispered, without stopping his playing.

Cuddy immediately recognized the familiar tune of Clair de Lune emanating from the piano. As she listened to him play, she watched his face. His eyes were closed and as the piece progressed, his face relaxed, his brow un-furrowed and the lines on his face became less pronounced.

As he neared the end of the piece, House transitioned into a couple modern pieces. First, his own version of 'Can You Read My Mind?' the Love theme from _Superman_, and finished with the Rolling Stones' 'Angie' and 'Wild Horses'.

When his fingers finally lay silent and unmoving on the keys, House opened his eyes.

"And it's in tune."

"Greg, that was beautiful," Cuddy whispered softly, smiling through her tears, which had come rather unexpectedly as she listened to him play. "You have a gift."

House motioned for her to come closer to him. "Thank you," he said, standing up and placing a hand on her hip, pulling her to him.

Once she was snuggled in between him and the piano, Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck.

"You're welcome," she breathed softly.

Moving his left hand upwards to brush her dry tears away, House placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. The kiss was slow and tender, full of longing.

Pulling back, House stroked her jaw line with his thumb.

"I love you, Lisa," he whispered. "I always will."

Tears filled Cuddy's eyes again as she listened to what he had said.

"We will get through this. I promise," he continued. "Sit with me."

He sat down once more at the piano, with Cuddy next to him on his right. Placing his fingers on the keys, House began to play a slow tune, which Cuddy recognized immediately as the Theme from St. Elmo's Fire.

When he finished, House looked over at her. "I started playing when I was fourteen," he began. "My mom started me on lessons. She told me that I'd only have to take lessons for a year and if I hated it, I could stop…This became like therapy for me. I fell in love and never stopped."

As he was talking, he began to play a soft tune, his fingers moving graciously across the keys, almost effortlessly.  
>"I stopped playing a few months after the infarction. I didn't even know if I was going to come back to it after that, but…it was Wilson who convinced me that I needed to go back. He encouraged me to start playing again…"<p>

"Was it hard?" Cuddy asked softly, shocked that he was talking about his leg. "Stopping?"

"Yeah. I missed it. I missed the way it made me feel…once I got back into playing, it was like I never stopped…"

"Throughout all the shit in my life," he continued quietly, "the piano was the only thing that kept me grounded. Kept me sane. Kept me rational. It made me actually be able to _feel_," he stressed.

He stopped playing and looked at her.

"And then I found a second thing in my life to keep me grounded, something to keep me sane and make me believe I was worth something."

He paused, and held Cuddy's hand in his own before continuing.

"And that was you."

"Every day I wake up thinking this whole thing is a dream. That one day I'll wake up alone, because that's all I've known," he whispered, his eyes searching her face.

"I don't deserve you," he scoffed quietly.

"_Yes, you do_," stressed Cuddy softly as she squeezed his hand. "Greg, what you see in yourself is not what I see. Want to know what I see?"

"I see a caring, brilliant smart man with a huge heart who is afraid," she continued quietly. "I see a brilliant, aggressive pain-in-the-ass doctor who has a gift to the world of medicine who doesn't stop until he gets to the right answer to save his patients every day. I see my employee who doesn't give a rat's ass what anyone else thinks and will go above and beyond to do whatever is necessary to save his patients."

She withdrew her hand from his and reached up to stroke the side of his face, her palm caressing the scruff.

"And most importantly," she whispered, looking into his eyes as her voice cracked with emotion, "I see the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

As she caressed his jaw with her hand, she fought to keep her emotions in control.

"You think you aren't capable of love," she continued softly as she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek. "But I've seen it, Greg. I have. And what's more, you will be a great father to our son… you _don't_ have to become your father. And if I need to tell you that every single day for the next ten years, I will."

When she finished speaking, Cuddy closed her eyes, overwhelmed by her emotions that were surfacing, and took a much needed breath.

As he listened to the woman he loved pour her heart out to him, House swallowed, staying silent. When she finished speaking, he looked at her longingly.

Before she even had a chance to open her eyes again, House cupped her tear-stained face with both his hands and kissed her, giving her as much passion as he could allow in that moment.

Moving his mouth next to her ear, he breathed softly, "Thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I thought it was appropriate to show a tender moment between House and Cuddy. They have a lot going on.

House opens up a lot in the next chapter (and not just to Cuddy...)

Do you think John did the right thing by telling Wilson about the trial? And is Wilson now going to confront House or in respect to John, keep it to himself?

Do you think Parker will have to testify on Lisa's behalf? And more importantly, will John uncover the reason for Chase's high BAC?

Comment! Thanks!


	67. Chapter 67

I finished this chapter earlier than expected, so I decided to post it rather than wait.

Due to House's recent drug scare mix up, I thought it was appropriate to address his issues with his leg (thinking back on the conversation that he and Cuddy had last chapter or the chapter before)

**Chapter 67:**

Wednesday morning, House was in the physical rehabilitation unit of the hospital finishing up his regularly scheduled therapy appointment with Laura McGuire, who was overseeing his treatment.

"How's movement been?" Laura asked, as she gently brought House's left arm backwards towards her as she stretched his chest and shoulder muscles.

"Pretty good," he told her.

"Good. It seems to be a lot better."

House was seated on a padded table as Laura did various stretches with him as part of his rehab plan. Around him were various patients, all committed to the goal of receiving the highest quality of care available to them with aiding to their specific needs. It was largely outpatient but there were a few patients dressed in hospital gowns.

A few doctors and staff roamed the floor, talking with and assisting patients with exercises or any other specific needs, whether it be stretching, ice, ultrasound or the like.

"Overall, you seem to be doing a lot better," Laura commented, as she gave him a dumbbell after she stretched him. "I'm glad. Now, front shoulder raises. Same as before. When you're done, I'll ice you."

After he was done with his front lateral raises, Laura got him an ice pack. "When the timer goes off, come to my office for a few minutes. I want to chat for a bit."

* * *

><p>"You seem to be recovering very nicely," Laura told House, as he was sitting in the physical therapist's office after his session.<p>

"I'm assuming you are still wearing the sling at work and in public so you do not get banged about? And doing your stretches?"

"Stretches, yes. Sling, sometimes," House told her. "I've stopped wearing it at home and usually I don't wear it at night."

"Good," Laura replied. "Like I said, you are progressing very well. Really, Greg. I am not over emphasizing here."

Laura leaned back in her chair, observing her patient carefully. "Anything…on your mind?" she asked, rather hesitantly. She had noticed House more distracted when usual in the morning's session. "Just a question…"

She knew he got rather defensive when asked about certain topics involving his personal life.

"No," he replied, and then paused, looking at her.

"Actually, yeah," he said slowly.

"Anything I can help with?" Laura asked gently.

He hesitated, unsure of wanting to open himself up to his vulnerability.

"Greg, if you don't want to -"

"Stop!" House exclaimed, roughly, glaring across the desk at her. "Don't - I -"

He swallowed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Laura waited patiently. "Greg, whatever this is, I'm not going to judge you. I'm here to help you."

Clearing his throat, House glanced down in between his legs as he studied the carpeted floor with great interest.

"…I – I want my leg to get stronger," he finally muttered, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I don't want to have to hobble around after my kid and – and have to explain to him why his dad is a drug addict addicted to painkillers – I can't even get down on one knee - forget it. I'm rambling…"

Laura sat there, stunned at his confession. She didn't really know specifics about his injury. She knew he had an injured thigh muscle and that he needed the aid of the cane and painkillers, but to see him open himself up this much, that was something in the short time she had been working with him that she had _never_ seen him do.

"…I want to…cut back on the pills, but I'm in pain," he mumbled, still with his gaze on the floor, as he silently cursed himself for opening up and for being so vulnerable.

Finally glancing up, he noticed Laura smiling.

"I can help you," she told him. "And I'll be glad to…thank you for letting me in. I realize you don't put away the 'Keep Out' sign that's on your forehead very often."

"And this is a HUGE step for you," she added, quickly.

"_None_ of this gets repeated," House told her, roughly.

"Client-doctor confidentiality."

They lapsed into silence. Laura gave him a minute.

"This isn't going to be easy," she finally told him. "But it'll help you tremendously. Have you ever had PT for your leg before?"

House scoffed. "Yeah, but I stopped going after one session. I relied on the Vicodin."

"You still do."

"Yes," House replied, suddenly ashamed, as he bowed his head.

"Sometimes," he said, his eyes on the floor. "I use the heating pad when the pain gets bad, but largely it's the pills."

"How often do you use heat?"

"Depends," he replied. "A lot of it has to do with stress level…some days are better than others…"

He suddenly scoffed, shaking his head. "Cuddy tells me some of it's in my head."

"Is she right?"

House looked up. "I don't know…yeah, I guess a little." He cleared his throat, as he started to be rather uncomfortable.

"But the pain is largely real," Laura confirmed, noticing his discomfort.

He nodded silently.

As she leaned back in her chair, Laura stared at the man seated in front of her desk. She saw his pain. Saw his struggle.

And she was determined to help him.

Clearing her throat, she began speaking. "I'm going to need to see some files, some documentation to give me an accurate background and history…"

"My surgery was done here," House told her quietly.

"Really? Well, that certainly makes my job easier. Now, your doctor, would he still be around?"

"_She_," House corrected her. "And yes, she is still at this hospital."

"Oh," Laura said, sounding rather surprised. "Okay, well would she be willing to talk you think?"

"I believe she would, yes."

Taking out a piece of paper and a pen from her desk drawer, Laura looked at him. "And who is she?"

House made eye contact with the woman before answering.

"Lisa Cuddy."

Laura stared at him, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Well," she finally stammered, "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Most people don't."

Leaning back in her chair, Laura chose her words carefully before speaking. "Okay, I guess I should talk to her then, shouldn't I? That is…if you aren't opposed to me doing so…"

"I guess," he mumbled.

Laura studied him. He was very difficult to read at the moment.

"Would you have any problem in me having Lisa involved in your treatment program?" she asked slowly, not knowing how he was going to react.

"She…has enough on her plate at the moment."

"What about on an 'as-needed' basis, then?"

House shrugged and mumbled again. "I guess."

"Greg, this is your treatment plan. I don't want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with…nevertheless, I am also suggesting…that it may help…"

"We can work on your shoulder and leg in the same session if you want. I want to take it slow, but not too slow," Laura continued. "…you realize I am going to have to see your leg."

House nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, looking away.

Laura hesitated, knowing how difficult this was for him.

"We'll take it one step at a time. I realize you're not big on letting those who don't know you particularly well to see your vulnerability. If it gets too uncomfortable, we can proceed in a different fashion."

House stayed silent.

"Just the fact that you came to me about this is extraordinary. It says a lot," she told him softly. "Trust me."

She paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she continued.

"Before Friday, I'll sit down and figure out how to begin your treatment plan, and we'll go from there. Sound like a plan?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour after House left the physical therapist's office, Lisa Cuddy sat in her office down on the first floor of the hospital, reviewing a draft of the proposal to have PPTH merge with Princeton University Medical Center, which was finally set to finalize with all final questions answered and signatures drafted in three weeks.<p>

As she was reviewing a document on her computer, the door to her office opened.

"Lisa, there's a 'Doctor Laura McGuire' here to see you."

Surprised, Cuddy glanced up at her assistant and then consulted her watch. She was extremely busy, but could use the break.

"Alright. Send her in."

As Laura walked into the Dean's office, Cuddy stood, and the two women shook hands.

Gesturing in front of her desk, Cuddy said, "Please, have a seat."

Laura sat down in one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk.

"What can I help you with, Laura?" Cuddy began in a professional manner. "How's Greg doing by the way?"

"He's doing quite well," Laura told her, smiling. "I am very impressed with the way his rehab is going…I actually came here to discuss a different issue…"

"Okay. What's up?"

Laura hesitated, not sure of how she wanted to break the news.

"…Greg wants to…strengthen his leg muscle…," she finally began slowly, unsure of how the woman in front of her would react.

Cuddy stared at her, absolutely dumbfounded. "What – he told you that?!"

Laura nodded. "Yes."

"Wow," Cuddy whispered softly. "I'd never thought I'd see the day," she said, more to herself than to Laura.

She cleared her throat after a few seconds, forcing her mind back into the present moment. "What did you say?"

"I told him I could help him."

"You do realize," Cuddy started to say, "that this is not going to be easy?"

"I'm aware of that, yes."

Laura paused and made sure she had Cuddy's full attention before proceeding.

"He also told me that you were willing to talk."

Cuddy understood what she meant. Standing up, she made her way over to the file cabinet that sat against the wall beside the sofa. Laura was watching her carefully.

"I keep every single one of my patient's files," she told the physical therapist as she unlocked the file drawer with a key that she retrieved from on top of the cabinet.

"Before a few years ago," she continued, opening the middle drawer, "they were all hardcopy."

Glancing through the row of manila folders, she tabbed through them until she found the one she was looking for.

Withdrawing a manila folder, she shut the drawer, holding the file in her hands.

"I haven't looked at this in four years," she whispered, staring at the front, where 'G. House' was displayed on the tab in the corner. She walked back to her desk and held the file out to Laura.

"Oh no," Laura told her quickly. "I can't expect you to -"

"If you are going to treat him," Cuddy interrupted, her voice a bit shaky, "you need to know the details, my diagnostic notes, et cetera. Take it."

Laura had no choice but to take the file from the woman's hands.

Cuddy nodded and went back behind her desk, sitting back down. "He really came to you about this?"

"Yes." Laura thought she saw Cuddy's eyes fill with tears, but then she blinked and they were gone.

"Thank you," she said softly. She stood up and walked to the door as she heard Cuddy speak.

"I would start with a massage if you can. His thigh is extremely tight and is constantly in spasm. And Laura?"

Turning around, Laura faced the woman, questionably.

"It's not pretty the first time you see it."

* * *

><p>About an hour after Laura McGuire had left her office, Cuddy finally approached a stopping point in her work and after telling her assistant that she'd be back shortly, she left her office and made her way upstairs to House's office.<p>

From the hallway, she saw that House wasn't in the conference room with Foreman and Cameron, who were both sitting at the glass conference table, both reviewing a file.

Sticking her head in the doorway, she asked if either of them had seen House.

"He grabbed his jacket probably about an hour ago and then left," Cameron told her.

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope."

"Well he couldn't have left," Cuddy mused. "Thanks."

She continued down the hallway, thinking. She turned around and headed towards the stairwell located next to the elevators as a thought struck her.

_When was the last time he was up there?_

When she reached the top of the stairwell, she took a deep wavering breath as she saw the roof access door propped open with a brick.

Sure enough, when she stepped over the threshold after pushing the door open wider, she saw him leaning against the balcony that overlooked the parking lot.

His back was towards the access door as he stared out into the Princeton skyline, his right arm resting on the concrete ledge while his cane leaned against the brick wall next to him.

He heard the door being moved, but didn't turn. He knew who it was.

Feeling Cuddy's presence as she stood next to him, House kept his gaze on a cloud in the sky as he pulled his jacket further around him as the wind started to pick up gradually.

"Did she come talk to you?" he finally asked, his gaze still focused on the sky.

"I assume you are talking about Laura," Cuddy stated. "And yes, she did."

For a while, neither of them spoke. Cuddy opened her mouth but then closed it a second later.

"Are you angry?" House finally asked, his voice soft.

"No," Cuddy replied, surprised at his question. "Why would I be angry?"

House shrugged, saying nothing and still not looking in her direction.

"I'm proud of you," Cuddy told him happily. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? For you to come forward and ask for help?"

"No…"

"_Years_," she whispered. "When you were talking about wanting to cut back recently, I _knew_ that it wouldn't be long until you realized."

She reached out her hand and grabbed his hand that rested on the ledge. "I know you are feeling a lot right now, but what matters is that you _want _to do this, Greg. For _you_. I know this scares the hell out of you, but you can do it."

"You don't think I should wait until after the trial next Friday?" House asked, as he glanced sideways at her.

"No," Cuddy told him softly. "If anything, it'll help to keep your mind off it." She paused and moved closer to him. "It won't be easy."

"I'm aware," he whispered. "I just… I don't like being in pain." He turned to face her.

"I know," she told him softly. "I know you don't. And it absolutely kills me to see you on your bad days."

Placing her hands on his arms and squeezing his biceps, she looked up into his eyes. "Once you set your mind to something, you _do_ it. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do whatever it takes because you _want _to do this."

"I just…everything's coming up so fast: this, the trial…maybe it's a bad time -"

"Li_sten_ to me," Cuddy stressed. "We've both done our part with John. Okay? All we can do now is wait for next Thursday."

She paused as she felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm nervous," Cuddy told him, breaking eye contact. "But I can't do anything about it right now…but what _you_ can do is at least begin to be in less pain by starting therapy."

"We'll deal with next week when it comes, okay?" she continued softly as her voice trembled. "For now, we're doing everything we can."

"You're scared as hell for next week, aren't you?" House asked her suddenly.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Just say what you remember. That's all you can do. That's all I can do as well."

As she listened to him, Cuddy knew that he was trying to help her, while reassuring himself as well. She knew that this was going to be hard talking about the accident and what happened, but she also knew that by going through the process of facing these fears would make her stronger, as she continued trying to let go of everything and focus on a future for herself, House and their unborn son.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I thought for a while about bringing his pain issue up...and finally decided that House confide in Laura about it because I think he knows that she would be willing to help him. He connects with her for some reason. I'm speculating (and this is mere speculation) that being with Cuddy has...opened him up a bit more, dare I say it...

In this moment of stress and anxiety for House and Cuddy, I thought it also was appropriate to have the rooftop conversation that they did.

For all of you who are waiting, I'm thinking the issue of Wilson knowing about the trial will come up next chapter, so stay tuned. Do you think he is going to confront House or Cuddy or keep his mouth shut?


	68. Chapter 68

Just to give a timeframe here: It is the day after Valentine's Day, and six days before Cuddy's trial

**Chapter 68:**

On Friday morning, upon walking into her office, Cuddy was greeted with a beautiful arranged bouquet of a dozen fresh-cut, long-stemmed assorted red, white, pink and peach roses in a vase sitting on her desk. She smiled, and smelled a red rose, engulfing the aroma of freshly cut flowers.

Glancing at the card stuck in the middle of the bouquet, she beamed as she read what it said. _'I guess you were wondering why these came today and not yesterday. Valentine's Day = so overrated.'_

Cuddy laughed aloud.

Continuing, the card said, _'Doing the appropriate thing as per the 'boyfriend handbook' and taking you on a date tonight.'_

She noticed he didn't sign his name, but simply wrote _'Always' _on the bottom of the card.

Tears filled her eyes, mostly due to her hormones, as she felt extremely touched at his unusual act of generosity.

She ran her fingers over a rose petal, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent.

"I'm guessing you like them?"

Cuddy spun around, wiping her eyes, and saw House standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane. She smiled warmly at him.

"They're beautiful," she gushed. "Thank you."

House limped over to her. Noticing her eyes, he scoffed, "Oh don't tell me you cried over flowers. I didn't think it was _that_ bad…"

"Sorry. I can't help it. So…about this date.."

"Not going to say anything," House replied with a knowing smirk.

"Oh come on…"

"Nope." House turned to leave her office. "I like keeping you guessing."

As he left her office, Cuddy smiled warmly, shaking her head.

_He can be very surprising sometimes,_ she thought as she moved the flowers to one side of her desk before sitting down and logging into her computer, ready to begin the day's work.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, House was sitting in his office at his desk, waiting for his physical therapy appointment. He wondered how Laura, his therapist, was going to begin his treatment regarding his thigh. He thought about what he had told her in regards to why he wanted to strengthen his leg.<p>

Opening up that much was surprising, even for him. _Has being with Cuddy changed me that much_? he thought to himself.

He smirked as he thought of the answer Cuddy would give to that, even Wilson. _They both would __definitely__ say 'yes'._

His thoughts shifted to Cuddy. Even though he knew she could handle what was to come in six days' time, he couldn't help but worry about her present stress level.

She had come home exhausted, almost every day for the past two weeks, presumably, House thought, due to the enormous amount of stress that her job as Dean of Medicine places on her. He knew he wasn't going to convince her to cut back, so he only did one thing.

He kept his mouth shut, telling himself that she knows when to stop. Hopefully what he had planned for that evening would help her relax a little.

His concern for Cuddy gnawing at him, he was about to stand and make his way upstairs to the rehab unit of the hospital, when Wilson strode into his office.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the oncologist exclaimed, barging in without knocking.

House looked at him, curiously. "That depends. What are we talking about? And I have an appointment. Leave a message."

Wilson walked up to the desk, his hands on his hips. "You and Cuddy both went behind my back! I'm your best friend. You couldn't tell me that this was going on and that you two have a court date?!" he exclaimed, ignoring House.

"Ever hear of the term 'attorney-client privilege'? I'm pretty sure they don't call it that for shits and giggles…"

"Does that matter?!" exclaimed Wilson, gesturing with his hands. "And don't give me that privilege crap! You break ethics all the time!"

"Maybe," House started through gritted teeth as he stood up and moved away from his chair, "we didn't want anyone knowing. Ever read an ethics code? You're huge on that crap! Now move. I'm going to be late."

Wilson stayed where he was, blocking House from moving away from his desk. "No," he demanded. "I have a right to know what is going on."

"Yeah? Ask your boy-toy. Now, get out of the way."

Wilson raised his hand to House's chest, placing his palm in the center of House's t-shirt.

House looked down at his chest. "You know I don't play the gay game, right?"

"House, all I'm trying to say is…that I'm concerned about you with this. As a friend. That's all."

"Yeah, well thanks, but I think I can handle this on my own. And keep your mouth shut. You shouldn't know anything in the first place."

He sidestepped, grabbed his cane and limped out of the office before Wilson could stop him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, House was lying flat on his back in a room located off the PT main suite. A beige sheet covered the lower half of his body over his boxers as he lay on the table with just his t-shirt on.<p>

"The sheet stays where it is for today," Laura told him. "I'm just going to start with a gentle massage."

"That's something my hookers NEVER say."

Laura rolled her eyes. "If anything is uncomfortable, let me know."

She began performing light circular motions with her thumb and forefinger on either side of his right knee. When she laid a hand on his right thigh over the blanket, House immediately tensed up and flinched.

"You need to relax," Laura told her patient gently. "If you want me to treat you, I'm going to need to start by feeling your thigh. Relax."

House exhaled slowly, his hands balled into fists on either side of the table. Gritting his teeth, he shot out, "I'm trying!"

"Did you take any Vicodin this morning?"

"No," House gritted, silently cursing himself for not taking any painkillers.

"The muscle seems to be in a spasm. Why don't we put some heat on it for a few minutes and then I'll come back and try again, okay?"

House nodded. "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't be. This is fairly common. I'll be right back."

When the door closed and he was alone, House reached down and gripped his damaged thigh with his right hand.

Immediately, he felt the muscle bulging in a spasm. Taking a deep breath, he gritted his teeth and ran his palm up and down the bulging muscle.

_Suck it up, Greg_, he said out loud. _You want to get better. This is part of the process. Suck it up.  
><em>

For the next few minutes, House lay there silently, as his palm dug deeper into his flesh, trying to relieve some of the spasm build-up.

Suddenly, he felt his hand being moved and something warm being applied to his right thigh.

"Sorry," Laura said quietly. "Let's try this for about ten minutes and hopefully it'll loosen up some."

She left, leaving House alone again.

Five minutes later, the door opened and then closed.

"My ten minutes aren't up yet," House said with his eyes shut, his right hand gripping the side of his leg as he felt the muscle start to loosen from the contraction.

He felt someone move next to him.

"I know," Cuddy replied.

House opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I heard you were…having a hard time," she whispered.

"You don't have to be here," House told her coldly. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"I _want_ to," she stressed quietly. "I know this is uncomfortable for -"

"I _don't_ want you to be here!" House said loudly, staring hard at her. "Just – just…leave."

"I've seen you on worse days than this," she told him, ignoring his requests. "The only difference is that right now, your vulnerability is not just being shown to me. And that's what scares you."

House was about to shout at her to leave again when the door opened and Laura walked back in.

"Ready?" she asked, not surprised to see the Dean of Medicine.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of his physical therapist, House mumbled, "Sure," as he looked away from Cuddy.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to deflect this time?"<p>

House and Wilson were sitting in the cafeteria after House's therapy appointment. While his team was busy with their new patient, House took the opportunity to be as least productive as possible and to once again freeload off his friend as the two ate lunch.

Stealing a chip off of Wilson's tray, House popped it in his mouth.

"Do you ever eat your own food anymore!?" Wilson exclaimed.

"Nope," House told him. "That's why I keep you around."

"Typical," Wilson scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not just the best friend, but the best friend whose food you steal almost every day…"

"Hey, hey. That's a horrible thing to say. To think that I base our relationship off food…what kind of a person do you think I am?"

"Do you want me to start a list or…" Wilson asked sarcastically as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't you have dying patients to cater to?"

"I can't believe it. You're_ still_ deflecting. You are unbelievable, House!"

Stealing another chip from the tray, House popped it in his mouth before answering.

"Deflection, My strong suit. Chicks dig it."

"Seriously. This is a big thing," Wilson continued, "You having to face Chase, who I know you want to beat to a pulp..."

"You know who else I want to beat to a pulp? You, if you don't shut up."

"Are you just going to keep on deflecting about this?"

House cupped his ear with his hand. "I think I can hear cancer kids calling for Jimmy WonderBoy Oncologist…"

Wilson shook his head, fairly amused. "Don't come crying to me when you want to talk before Thursday…"

House held up his cane. "You'll come crying to me because this cane will be shoved directly up your -"

"House!" a voice shouted from across the cafeteria.

"Where the hell have you been? We have a case!" Cameron interrupted him, walking up to the table where the two men were sitting, her hands on her hips.

"Damn," House exclaimed. "You found me."

He jerked his thumb at Wilson. "I can't take him anywhere anymore. Was his urine smell that foul that it gave us away?"

Cameron rolled her eyes as Wilson made a face. "Disgusting," she told him. "Molly just spiked a fever and we just found a rash on her stomach. And she's going through fluids quicker than normal."

"Who's Molly?" House blatantly asked.

"…our patient…"

"Our patient's name is Molly?"

"Yes," Cameron stressed. "And the house was clean. No drugs."

"Patients always lie about drugs," House replied as he stood and grabbed his cane. "Let's go figure this puppy out."

"Nice chat, Wilson!" he yelled, as he and Cameron exited the cafeteria. Wilson shook his head amused and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

><p>The patient was started on corticosteroids and given acetaminophen and fluids for the fever and dehydration. While Cameron was in the lab, Foreman was out questioning the patient's place of work for any sort of toxin that might help to explain the unknown rash and sudden spike in temperature.<p>

Two hours after his lunch with Wilson and when his team was dealing with their patient, House stood in John Greene's office, as he waited for the lawyer to finish up his phone conversation he was currently having.

Once he had laid the receiver back in its cradle, John Greene glanced up at the diagnostician, warily.

"You know, knocking would have been appropriate."

"Yeah, but barging in was way easier," House replied, sarcastically.

Amused, John chuckled. "Manners, Greg."

"You need to shut your boy toy up about this case!" House demanded suddenly.

John looked up at him, surprised. "He said something to you?"

"Yeah, this morning. He wouldn't stop bugging me. How the hell he find out?!"

"He saw my notes a few days ago, and wouldn't stop badgering me about it. I told him to keep his mouth shut," John replied.

"Yeah, well, Wilson is the equivalent to an eight year old girl when it comes to gossip, especially when it doesn't involve him."

John exhaled, clearly agitated. "I'll talk to him. He knows better than that."

"I'm sorry," he added sincerely. "Did he say anything to Lisa?"

"Not as far as I know. Just shut him up about this."

"I will," John told him. "And thank you for coming to me."

After House had left and the door had closed, John pounded the desk with his fist, clearly frustrated.  
>Although he had no choice but to have told Wilson about the case, due to what Wilson saw and his adamant persistence, John was still extremely angry at his partner's betrayal of trust.<p>

Standing up, he walked out of the office, shut the door, locked it and journeyed down the hallway to the elevators.

Knocking on Wilson's door not even five minutes later, the lawyer was greeted with no response. He knocked again more rapidly.

"If you're looking for Doctor Wilson, he's down the hall."

John turned to see a nurse looking in his direction who had just spoken to him.

"Thank you," John replied, before walking down the hallway and into the cancer ward.

As he walked down the corridor past rooms, some with patients, some vacant, he stopped when he saw Wilson inside a room standing by a hospital bed.

There were two people, a man and a woman, standing at the edge of the bed. Wilson's lips were moving, but from his position, John could not make out what he was saying. When Wilson finally stepped away from the bed, John swallowed hard.

He saw a little girl, laying in the hospital bed, pale, bald, sickly, and incredibly thin, the light green gown she was wearing loosely hanging off her due to the lack of fat on her body. IV lines ran into her hands and arms and various monitors surrounded the bed. John saw the grown woman collapse into Wilson's arms, as she clung to him and sobbed heavily.

Hidden in the shadows, John observed silently.

Wilson approached the patient after the woman had finally let go of him, and he sat down on the bed, grasping the little girl's hand with his own. After a few seconds, he stood up, went over to a cabinet and withdrew a syringe.

John watched as he injected something into the IV and then took a step back.

Wilson's face was neutral, but John couldn't believe what he saw in his partner's eyes.

His eyes, the lawyer noticed, said it all.

John saw the little girl tug on Wilson's lab coat and he sat down again beside her, speaking to her as her little hand was grasped in his once more. The girl reached up with her IV-clad hand, and Wilson ducked his head low so she could run her fingers through his hair. Wilson smiled and John could see it was quite evident that Wilson was struggling to keep his composure.

After about a minute, the oncologist reached up and carefully removed his patient's hand from his head. They spoke some more and then Wilson stepped aside, letting the girl's parents step forward with their daughter.

Wilson stepped out of the room. Hidden across the corridor, John was sure the oncologist couldn't see him.

Standing still, Wilson peered in the window at his patient.

Sure, he was used to increased mortality rates in his profession and he had learned to move on after a patient's death, but there were one or two patients for every fifty or so who he and his staff of doctors treated that were tough to let go of.

Madeline was eight years old, dying of leukemia. She had been under Wilson's treatment for over a year and, as he peered in the room at her, Wilson knew that her end was nearing.

He didn't know why but she had a lasting impact on him; maybe it was her courage; so young and so resilient, it seemed. Maybe it was the fact that Wilson felt that no one that young should have to go through so much suffering.

Throughout his training, he was taught not to get emotionally invested in patients. But sometimes, it was a lot tougher than it sounded, especially with Wilson's compassionate personality and all-caring nature towards his patients and even with his colleagues.

Finally tearing his eyes away from his patient, Wilson hung his head and turned to walk back to his office, not knowing if that was the last time he would see Madeline, his patient, alive.

Meanwhile, John still stood a few yards away from the oncologist, hidden behind a column, silently watching as Wilson stared into the room at his patient.

John could immediately tell that this little girl had quite an impact on Wilson. When the doctor had turned away from his patient, John saw his eyes were glassed over. John's eyes flickered back to the very young girl in the bed and saw her parents flanked either side as they silently observed their daughter, the man holding the girl's hand tightly.

As his anger towards his partner dissipated slowly (for now at least) as what he had just witnessed changed his current emotional state, John walked slowly in the other direction and continued back up to his office, as he decided for now to hold off berating his partner for betraying his trust.

_His emotions are probably pretty low at the moment,_ the lawyer thought to himself as he continued his journey down the hallway, as the image of the dying girl stayed fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys rock! The next chapter will most likely pick up still on Friday, but obviously later on in the day/evening.…date night for our favorite couple! yay!

I thought it was appropriate to have Cuddy in the room while House was beginning his treatment. He obviously doesn't want her to see his vulnerability, especially in front of his therapist, but I think Cuddy knows that, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to make this easier for him. I think the tiny burst of anger he had towards her was in fact very true to the character and was necessary to give the reader the proper insight into his whole treatment. House wants to get better. For himself and for Cuddy.

Yeah, we all know Wilson shouldn't have said anything to House about something that wasn't his business, but in all honesty, did you really expect him to keep his mouth shut? I know I didn't!

I wasn't going to add the flowers thing in the beginning but then I remembered that it was around Valentine's Day in this chapter. House definitely would not have come out and expressed his feelings up front, even if being with Cuddy has in fact changed him in a way.


	69. Chapter 69

Hi everybody,

Thanks again for reading and commenting on this fic (even those who don;t comment, thank you for reading!). We have a long way to go!

It is still Friday. This takes place only a few hours where the last chapter left off.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 69: **

At around 6 P.M., upon walking into House's office, Wilson found that his friend had already left for the day. Cameron and Foreman were still working on the patient, waiting to see if she improved.

Dialing House's cell phone, Wilson was greeted with an automated voicemail message. Hanging up without leaving a message, he sighed and continued back to his office.

Wilson hated the present mood he was in. He hated how, as a doctor, he couldn't do anything more for his patient, Madeline, who was dying a slow death of leukemia. It didn't matter what he did for her, she was still going to die soon anyway. He had hoped House was in his office so that he could blow off some steam, but he wasn't, so Wilson trudged back to his office, determined not to mope. Anyway, he had some last minute phone calls to make before calling it a day.

Forty-five minutes later, Wilson and John were on the way to the oncologist's home after the long and gruesome work week. From the driver's seat, John glanced at the man sitting next to him, who was silently staring out the car window.

"You're unusually quiet," John began gently, unsure of the fragility of his partner's emotional state, given the events that he had witnessed earlier that afternoon.

Wilson kept staring out the window at the houses as they drove along the streets of the more residential area of Princeton.

He finally shrugged. "Have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked gently. He didn't want to push the issue, but he knew Wilson probably needed to talk.

"Not really."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"I went down to your office earlier today, but you weren't there," John began, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I wasn't there most of the day…"

"One of the nurses…told me that you may have been down the hall, so naturally, I went to look," John began, hesitantly. "I saw you with a patient – a little girl, she looked to be no more than nine or ten…"

"That's Madeline," Wilson replied. John could hear the tightness in his voice but didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"She's eight years old. Acute lymphocytic leukemia," he continued, not breaking his gaze from the window. "I started treating her over a year ago…Her progression was fast…" His voice broke off.

"It is bad?" John asked quietly, as he flicked on his turn signal as he drove into Wilson's street.

"…she could die any day," Wilson whispered.

"She's had quite an impact on you, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, with everybody. She's a…joy to be around. She's –," Wilson cleared his throat and continued. "…To be facing what she's dealing with at such a young age, it's just – her courage is incredible."

"In my career," he continued, his voice low, "there's always been a patient here and there that makes you stop and remember why you wanted to enter the oncology field in the first place. And for me, it's Madeline…As a doctor, you try to not get too emotionally invested with your patients, but sometimes…you just can't help it."

They had arrived at the house.

Sitting in the driveway, John shut the car off, taking the keys out of the ignition, and he sat in the driver's seat. He didn't even think Wilson knew they had arrived at his house.

"…And that's one of the things I love but hate about this job. It's the patients who you try so hard to treat and help get better, but then you know that they will die anyway…it's just…hard - especially with patients like Maddie..."

John reached over and squeezed his partner's hand with his own.

"If there is anything I can do," he whispered, "let me know."

Wilson finally looked over at him, squeezing the other man's hand back. "Thanks."

Opening the car door, John stepped out into the brisk evening air. "C'mon, let's go inside. I'll make you some of my awesome Bolognese," he said brightly, deciding for the moment to again not express his anger at Wilson for severing his trust.

* * *

><p>While Wilson and John were in Princeton, eighteen miles away, House and Cuddy were having dinner at The Frog &amp; The Peach, an American cuisine located in downtown New Brunswick. They were enjoying dinner before seeing an Alfred Hitchcock play at George Street Playhouse, not even a mile away off of George Street in downtown New Brunswick.<p>

"So what play are we seeing?" Cuddy asked, as she took another bite of the roasted beet salad that she and House were sharing as an appetizer.

"You just have to know everything, don't you? Put the 'Dean of Medicine' away for the night and just be Lisa Cuddy enjoying herself on a date," House told her, as he laid his fork down.

"It's Hitchcock's '39 Steps'," he added. Peering at her cleavage accented by the low scoop neckline of her dress, he smirked. "And you better put those puppies away before I say we bag the show and go back home so I can -"

"I thought you didn't like Hitchcock!" she exclaimed, as she rolled her eyes at the later statement he had made about the anatomy of certain body parts.

"Are you kidding? Hitchcock is awesome!"

"Whatever you say. And this salad is delicious!"

House agreed. "Listen," he began somewhat hesitantly, "about earlier today, I'm – I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable. "With Laura..."

Cuddy reached over and covered his hand with her own. "Don't worry about it," she told him, gently. "I know it's uncomfortable for you."

"I still shouldn't have lashed out at you," House mumbled, glancing down at the tablecloth.

"Greg, it's okay. Don't worry about it," she repeated again. "I know you didn't mean it. You know I'm proud of you for taking this step…"

House was just about to respond when a waiter swooped over them, bringing the entrees. Cuddy had ordered the pumpkin ricotta gnocchi with parsnips, leeks and sage in a brown butter sauce, with a side of asparagus, while House went with the center cut beef tenderloin topped with a béarnaise sauce and a side of sweet potato fries.

Cuddy was just about to resume their conversation, but a voice interrupted her.

"Lisa Cuddy?!" a male voice exclaimed.

Turning her head to the sound of her name, Cuddy's mouth dropped open in astonishment as a thin black haired gentleman of average height in a dark suit stepped into her line of vision.

"Brad?!" Cuddy gushed, at the sight of the man standing in front of her in his neatly pressed suit pants, shirt and jacket and bow tie. "Oh my god. How are you?!" Standing up, she and the man donned 'Brad' embraced, although a little too long for House's liking.

Pulling back, 'Brad' gave the woman a lingering once over, keeping his hand a little too long on her hip bone, as his thumb caressed her dress material.

"Wow. You look fantastic, Lisa! Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Cuddy replied, warmly. She glanced at the two men. "Brad, this is Greg House. Greg, this is Brad Kowalski,"

As the two men shook hands and Cuddy sat back down, Brad exclaimed, "_The_ Greg House? Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you. You know, I've read every article you've written. The cases you deal with are just absolutely fascinating."

"You'd think people have better things to do then to read every damn article I publish. Do you sleep with them too?" House mocked.

Cuddy was absolutely mortified. "Greg!" she exclaimed, staring at him wide-eyed, appalled that he would speak inappropriately.

Brad chuckled. "It's okay, Lisa…" he told her, before turning back to House. "I just really find your cases fascinating."

"So, how do you two know each other?" House asked, a bit firm, as he noticed how this 'Brad' guy embraced his girlfriend.

"Brad and I did our residency way back. When was that, like twenty years ago?"

"Something like that, yeah," Brad replied, smiling at her.

"Where are you now?" Cuddy asked him curiously.

"I'm at Robert Wood here in New Brunswick in their pediatric trauma center. Been there for about twelve years. Although, somewhat recently in pediatrics…"

"RWJ has the only pediatric trauma center in the state, right?"

"Yes. We've had a Level One adult trauma center for years, but recently, we expanded to pediatrics," Brad replied. "It's in conjunction with the Bristol-Myers Squibb Children's Hospital at RWJ."

"That's excellent! PPTH is actually undergoing a merger with Princeton University Medical Center as we speak as well..."

"You're still Dean there, I take it?"

"Yup, still Dean," Cuddy told him, smirking. "Not to get too personal, but you're not still with Sophie, are you?"

Brad shook his head. "No. We lasted a year or two, maybe,…it's way too much pressure to be a doctor and have a family life, in my opinion."

Turning to House, who had remained silent during the whole interaction, Brad added, "Not to change the subject, but I emailed you a few weeks ago about consulting with our department, specifically pediatric infectious disease and immunology…"

"Yeah, I don't read email…"

"Well," Brad replied, as he withdrew his wallet from inside his suit jacket pocket and took out a square business card. "Here's my card. Call me sometime and we'll talk."

House reluctantly took the square cardboard sheet out of the other doctor's hand. "Will do."

Turning back to Cuddy, Brad said, "It was really nice to see you, Lisa. Hopefully we can catch up sometime and I can persuade you to partner with our hospital."

"Well," Cuddy chuckled, "We'll have to see about that later proposition, but the 'catching up' part is definitely do-able. You know where to reach me."

"Will do," Brad replied, flashing a wide smile. House had to force himself not to vomit.

"Dr. House," Brad turned to him. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too, _Bradley_," House replied, with a hint of sarcasm which did not go undetected by Cuddy.

Once Brad had walked out of ear shot from their table, Cuddy glared coldly at House.

"What was _that_?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, House watched Brad sit back down at his table across the dining room from them before addressing her question.

"Oh he _definitely_ wants to do a lot more than just 'catch up'."

"Greg, you are unbelievable! I haven't seen him in years," she told him, as she took a bite of her gnocchi.

"You really don't know the effect you have on guys, do you?"

Cuddy stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? And you are totally jealous right now."

House, who had just taken a sip of his scotch, swallowed quickly and banged the glass down on the table. "You think I'm jealous of _that_?!" he exclaimed. "Here's a big clue: Brad pretty boy what's-his-face is not sitting where I am right now…and he totally was checking you out!"

Shaking her head, Cuddy chuckled to herself and went back to her meal. After a few seconds, she looked up. "When have you gotten all over-protective all of a sudden?"

"I wouldn't call watching out for guys like that overprotective," House replied, as he took a huge bite of beef.

"Fine. Jealousy?"

"Nope," he replied, taking a sip of his drink after swallowing the huge piece of meat he had just eaten. As he set the glass down, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Brad watching them, presumably, House thought, to figure out whether this was a business dinner or something else.

"Kiss me," he suddenly said.

Quite taken aback by the abrupt request, Cuddy peered at him, questionably. "Why?"

"Just do it. Bradley Mc Creeper is staring at us."

"Oh, so you _do_ want to make him jealous?" Cuddy replied, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I never said that."

Cuddy laughed softly, as she reached across the table and caressed the scruff on his jaw before leaning forward more and kissing him softly on the lips. As she pulled back, she whispered, "I love how immature you are being right now. What are you, five years old?!"

"Sounds like _you_ want to make him jealous," House replied, as they maintained eye contact and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing against her cheekbone.

"You'll never know, will you?" she replied, smirking, as she leaned back and took a sip of her water, her other hand intertwined with his on the table.

"Tease," he murmured, as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"You have no intention of calling him, do you?"

"Nope," House replied, smirking.

Cuddy shook her head, fairly amused and not surprised, and went back to her meal.

"This is delicious," she said after a few minutes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured you needed a night out," House replied.

"I've been insanely busy."

"I know."

* * *

><p>After dinner, once House had paid the bill, he and Cuddy left the restaurant. Once outside, House gave the valet parking guy his ticket.<p>

As an afterthought, he told Cuddy to wait for the car as he headed back inside. Spotting Brad Kowalski still at his table, House began to walk towards the doctor.

Brad saw him, excused himself from his colleagues and stood up, waiting for the diagnostician to approach him.

"Doctor House," he began, surprised. "What can I help -"

"Lay off, got it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I mean," House spat out, his voice dangerously low, as he stood in front of Brad. He had at least half a foot on the younger doctor.

Brad swallowed and held his ground, determined not to make a scene.

"I saw that little embrace you two had," House continued, his eyes on the other man's, as they flashed dangerously. "You were practically seducing her in front of me."

"Ooh, Lisa's got herself an overprotective boyfriend," Brad mocked.

"Watch it, dickwad."

"And she's into cripples too. Who knew?"

"I said watch it, dick head," House told him, his voice still low, as he took a step closer to the doctor, trapping the man between himself and the edge of the table.

Brad's colleagues who were sitting at the table with him were starting to get concerned and began to rise out of their chairs, but Brad stopped them.

"It's okay guys. I don't need backup for this cripple."

Bringing his cane up, House whacked Brad across the shins. Before the doctor doubled over, House seized another opportunity and brought his fist straight into Brad's stomach, below the rib cage.

Brad's body knocked violently back against the table as House swore loudly, cradling his hand against his body.

Brad's stomach muscles weren't _that_ solid but they were hard enough that House winced on impact as his hand collided with the man's stomach.

One of Brad's colleagues who was sitting at the table immediately stood and grabbed House to stop him, while another bent down to check on Brad, who picked his head up and stared at House.

"You son of a bitch," he spat out, as he held onto his stomach in pain.

"I guess I made myself clear then," House replied. He stared at the man who had grabbed him.

"Get the fuck off me."

House shot Brad one more look of disgust and turned around to leave, but not before Brad reached out his hand and grabbed House's cane, causing House to stumble on his bad leg and put all of his weight on it.

Pain shot through his right thigh as he felt all of his weight come down on his bad leg. His hand immediately went to his upper thigh, as he gripped it tightly over his jeans.

Not wanting to show weakness in front of his attacker, House gritted his teeth in an effort not to yell out in pain and looked down towards the floor at Brad, a mixture of pure anger and disgust on his face, mixed with clear evidence of pain.

"If you ever talk to her again, I will kill you," he managed to choke out softly. Turning around, he noticed a few people staring in his direction.

"I'm leaving," House began, before the manager, who had just stepped forward, had a chance to even open his mouth.

Slowly and painfully, he made his way out of the restaurant and to the car.

Cuddy, who had been peering out of the passenger side window for the past four minutes, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw House finally appear outside.

She immediately frowned as she noticed his grimace and the fact that he was limping slower than before and obviously in a considerable amount of pain.

Immediately, she opened the door and got out.

"Get in," she told him, "I'll drive." She saw his fist, but decided not to comment. She wanted to ask what had happened but decided that it can wait.

House didn't even argue with her as he handed her the keys.

Once his body was in the front seat, he grimaced as he placed both hands on either side of his thigh to assist in bringing his leg into the car.

Once she closed the passenger side door, Cuddy made her way over to the driver's side and got in, glancing at House, who leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he gripped his damaged thigh with his hand.

"Take a Vicodin," she told him quietly, as she started the car and drove in the direction of Route 1, deciding that, with House's current pain level, having him sit through a two and a half hour show with no pain relief was torture.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

What do you think Cuddy's reaction will be when House tells her what happened?

This chapter surprised me a bit because this was not the direction that I initially had planned to go with this chapter...but, looking back on it, I think it IS something House would have definitely done...

And don't worry, John will eventually confront Wilson about betraying his trust..

I'm planning to have next chapter take place exactly where this left off.

By the way, The Frog and the Peach is absolutely fantastic. I've been there multiple times. :D


	70. Chapter 70

Much thanks to fellow writer and reviewer JLCH who inspired my creative juices with her comment regarding the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Where we left off: House and Brad just got into a fist fight. House punched Brad; Brad grabbed his cane, forcing House to put all of his weight on his bad leg, etc...<p>

_Cuddy, who had been peering out of the passenger side window for the past four minutes, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw House finally appear outside._

_ She immediately frowned as she noticed his grimace and the fact that he was limping slower than before and obviously in a considerable amount of pain._

_ Immediately, she opened the door and got out. _

_ "Get in," she told him, "I'll drive." She saw his fist, but decided not to comment. She wanted to ask what had happened but decided that it can wait._

_ House didn't even argue with her as he handed her the keys._

_ Once his body was in the front seat, he grimaced as he placed both hands on either side of his thigh to assist in bringing his leg into the car.  
><em>

_Once she closed the passenger side door, Cuddy made her way over to the driver's side and got in, glancing at House, who leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he gripped his damaged thigh with his hand._

_ "Take a Vicodin," she told him quietly, as she started the car and drove in the direction of Route 1, deciding that, with House's current pain level, having him sit through a two and a half hour show with no pain relief was torture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70:<strong>

Not even half an hour later, Cuddy pulled the convertible into her driveway and assisted House with getting in the front door and into the foyer, while her mind was still racing as to what had happened earlier that night.

"Go lay on the couch," she told him as she slipped off her jacket. "I'll be right there."

As House limped slowly and painfully into the living room, Cuddy went into the bedroom in search of a heating pad and House's Vicodin.

Walking back into the living room, she noticed House had taken his jacket off and was lying prone on the couch, with his right leg stretched out in front of him.

Letting her anger stay in the back of her mind for the time being, Cuddy gave him a Vicodin, which he dry swallowed immediately._ Having no Vicodin certainly is not helping with his pain level right now._

As Cuddy sat down on the edge of the couch, House opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I guess you want to know what happened."

"That would be a start, yes…Although, right now, I'm more concerned about your leg though," she said softly. "Did you get hit?"

"No."

Somewhat relieved, Cuddy plugged the heating pad into a plug on the floor and laid it across his thigh. "Should warm up in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry. I'm not entirely the good guy here," House told her.

"Knowing you, I figured that much out already. I'm assuming Brad is why you went back inside…did he say anything to you?"

Leaning his head back against the arm of the couch, House let out a sigh. "I told him to back off…some words were said. I punched him -"

"You WHAT?!" Cuddy exclaimed, staring at him.

"I punched him and then as I was leaving, he grabbed my cane and I put all my weight on my leg.."

"Why the hell did you punch him?!"

House shrugged "He provoked me. And don't worry about my leg or anything. I'm _fine_..."

"Oh, so he said something to you, or about you, or whatever - and that gave you the right to _punch_ him?!" Cuddy exclaimed, ignoring the later part of what he had just said.

"Well, I certainly see whose side you're on…" House sneered lightly.

"Greg, I'm just trying to understand why you went back inside -"

"He made some comment about you being into cripples, okay?" House exclaimed, as he stared at her.

Quite taken aback, Cuddy was silent for a few seconds.

"He shouldn't have said that," she finally said. "But you also shouldn't have _hit_ him," she added.

"So you're not angry?"

"Well, I am _certainly_ _not_ thrilled that you punched him…"

"Oh come on. I told you I was sorry."

"Like _that's_ going to stop you from doing it again…," she scoffed.

"What the hell is your problem?! The guy obviously has the hots for you. As your boyfriend, I didn't think he was being a gentleman tonight and I was protecting you -"

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself…speaking of which," Cuddy interrupted him, "I'm extremely surprised the first words out of your mouth weren't asking if I had sex with him..."

"Well, _did_ you?"

Cuddy smirked. "You'll never know."

"Oh come on. Now I _definitely_ have to know."

"Why? So you can compare?"

Yes and no. So, you _did_ have sex with him…"

Cuddy stood up. "I have to pee."

"Oh come _on_," House whined. "You can't change the subject now."

"Tell that to your son who is pressing on my bladder." She turned and began to walk down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"I still expect a yes or no answer," House called out from his spot on the couch.

* * *

><p>Later that same night around one a.m., James Wilson and John Greene were sleeping in Wilson's queen sized bed.<p>

Jolted out of a deep slumber due to his cell phone ringing, Wilson carefully rolled away from his partner and grabbed his phone, bringing it up to his ear.

"Dr. Wilson," he said groggily into the phone, without even bothering to check who was calling

He listened for a few seconds, squeezed his eyes shut and open a few times to wake up and then he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Did you tell the parents yet?"

Sitting upright, Wilson moved the covers off his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"…No, its okay. I'll notify them tomorrow morning," he spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Do you need me to come in?"

He disconnected the call a few minutes later and simply sat in the same position, staring at the floor, with the cell phone still grasped in his hand.

His patient Madeline, the eight year old girl, had passed away in her sleep just moments ago.

Wilson exhaled and ran a hand down his face, clearly distraught.

"Hey," he heard a voice behind him whisper, "What's up?"

When he received neither a response nor any recognition, John reached out and laid his hand on his partner's hip, trying to draw him back.

"James," he tried again, softly, "What is it? Talk to me…"

Still, Wilson didn't even acknowledge him. Standing up, he went over to the chest of drawers that sat against the wall. After putting a pair of boxers on, he walked out of the bedroom without a word to his partner.

John gave him a few minutes before he jumped out of the bed and went to look for his partner, who was clearly distracted by something that had just occurred moments ago.

He spotted Wilson in the kitchen, sitting at the table, both hands gripping a glass of water.

John sat down opposite him. "You okay, James?" he began, softly.

Wilson shook his head.

"My patient just died," he murmured, as he gripped his hair with both hands.

"The girl?"

"Yeah…passed away in her sleep. Her parents weren't even there. _I _wasn't even there -"

John was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered. He reached across the table and grasped Wilson's hand in both of his own.

"You can't be there every second you know."

Picking his head up, Wilson stared across the table, knowing that John indeed spoke the truth.

"I know. I just…" He broke off, and exhaled before continuing. "… I just wish there was more that I could do…"

"You _did_ do all you could," John told him firmly, "You diagnosed her. You treated her. You oversaw her treatment until the very end…you can't play God every time."

"James," he continued, "you are a good doctor, but…you can't save everybody. That's just how life is…"

"Sure you're a lawyer and not a psychologist?" Wilson joked, as he wiped his face with his hand.

John chuckled lightly. "Every once in a while, I surprise myself as well."

He stood up and reached out his hand. "C'mon. Let's go back to bed. You'll feel better in the morning, I'm sure."

Reluctantly, Wilson grabbed John's hand and allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few miles away still in Princeton, Cuddy was lying in her bed, surrounded by darkness, wide awake, her mind racing.<p>

Next to her, House was flat on his back, his mouth slightly agape as he was snoring lightly. His hands were resting on his belly, intertwined together.

Cuddy glanced at his hand, the one he had presumably punched Brad with, and noticed the bruise on his knuckles starting to become more noticeable. She shook her head, slightly amused but mostly pissed.

She didn't know all of what had happened when she had walked outside of the restaurant that evening, but what surprised her was House's concern and presumably jealousy on his part. _He's usually not one to get overly jealous_ Cuddy thought to herself. _So then, why Brad and why now?_

Brad too had surprised her. She hadn't even seen him since they were both in medical school doing their residency together. She was shocked he even recognized her. But, then again, she _was_ one of only a few female Deans of Medicine at the country's top hospitals, so the recognition of her face was hardly surprising.

She had to admit: he _did_ look good for mid forties.

Her thoughts shifted to House again. _He shouldn't have hit him. Hopefully Brad doesn't press charges. That's __just__ what they both needed: another lawsuit in the middle of preparing for one for Thursday._

She was also extremely taken aback that House had resorted to physical violence. Yes, he had a bit of a temper and it showed sometimes, but to physically hit someone because of…, well, because of her, _that _was one thing she did not expect. At all.

She knew she shouldn't be angry at what he had done, but a part of her was in fact absolutely livid that he would actually hurt Brad, who really did nothing to him.

Still incredibly frustrated, she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling, shaking her head in sheer aggravation as her mind continued to ruminate, her mind largely occupied with what House had told her.

A few minutes later, her thoughts were interrupted when House spoke out of the darkness.

"You know, if I collected a penny for all of your thoughts right now, I'd probably be very rich."

"You probably would be, yes," Cuddy replied, uninterested, without turning her head to look at him.

"So, any of these thoughts concerning what I did tonight, or is it all work-related and about the trial?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Cuddy sneered.

"Okay, stop. I already apologized. What more do you want?"

Cuddy didn't answer him right away.

"… Or you can just ignore me, that works too," House added.

"You didn't have to punch him!" Cuddy finally spat out, angrily.

"I was provoked."

Cuddy turned her head. "Yeah, you said that before. You were _provoked_. Well, that makes it all better," she replied, her voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"Could you stop being so goddamned pissed at me for two seconds and accept the fact that I didn't have a choice?!"

"Oh, you had a choice…If he presses charges against you -"

"Oh _please._ He is not going to sue me for punching him in the gut!"

"How do you know?"

"You clearly know him better than me, so you tell me…"

Cuddy stared at him, surprised. "I can't believe you just had the _nerve_ to say that!" she exclaimed.

Looking away from him, she exhaled, still clearly frustrated.

"And what I did in college and medical school after you left is my business," she added.

"Clearly not, if Bradley is still trying to woo you and get in your pants -"

"What the hell is your problem, Greg?!" Cuddy exclaimed in sheer frustration. "You are unbelievable! You had no right whatsoever to punch him and certainly no reason to make that comment you just said! He didn't do anything to you except for poking a little fun at me, which clearly I can handle like an adult …God, you're just so…."

She shook her head, annoyed, as she couldn't formulate the words to describe what she thought of him right now.

"And I think your 'over protectiveness' just went a little too far," she finished coldly.

Throwing the covers off her body, she stood up and walked over to the dresser, flicked on the light switch on the wall, ignoring House's moans of protests at the sudden brightness.

Throwing on a pair of gray elastic yoga pants, cotton socks and a black maternity t-shirt, Cuddy didn't say a word to House as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"Lisa, stop," House finally said roughly. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

Climbing out of the bed, House limped painfully over to where she was standing and grabbed her right wrist forcefully to prevent her from moving.

"Stop this, okay?" he said to her, searching her eyes, his fingers still grasping her right wrist as he tightened his grip. "It's almost two in the morning. You're over-reacting, okay? I said I was sorry..."

"Get your hand off me," Cuddy told him coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "_Now_."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them saying a word. Finally, House slackened his grip, and Cuddy was able to pull her wrist from his talon-like grasp.

Without saying anything, Cuddy turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom, knowing he wasn't going to follow her with the shape his leg was in.

"Lisa!" House called out after her, but he received no response.

Not even a minute later, he heard the front door slam.

* * *

><p>Cuddy sat in the driveway in her car and willed herself to take deep breaths to calm down. Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't let them. <em>You're stronger than that, Lisa<em>, she thought to herself.

Once she backed out of the driveway, she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. Driving down the quiet street in the darkness, Cuddy took another deep breath before hitting the 'SEND' button on her Blackberry and bringing the phone up to her ear, hoping that the other person picked up.

Not even ten minutes later, Cuddy pulled into an empty spot on the familiar darkened street, and shut the car off, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Exhausted, she glanced at her phone. It was just after two in the morning.

Making her way across the street after exiting the car, she stood in front of the familiar door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

Hi everyone,

So I finished this chapter much earlier than I expected. It was originally going to be much longer but then I thought to break it up into smaller chapter chunks (to keep you guys eagerly I'm sure, waiting for more!)

I like how a few of you thought that Cuddy had maybe gone to Brad's. Good thinking...except why would his contact info be in her phone? :)

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71:<strong>

As Katherine Cuddy sat on the couch in the darkness at her and her boyfriend Matt Gomez's newly acquired apartment (from House), her mind was racing. Her phone clutched in one hand, she had just gotten off the phone with her sister, Lisa, and she wondered about their conversation that had just taken place.

Kate was indeed curious what had happened. All that her sister had asked was if she could stay the night because, as Lisa put it, "I just walked out on him."

_Kate knew her sister would never do something as extreme as this, not unless she had good reason to, so what had just happened? Aside from being curious, she was also concerned. And rightly so. _

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Kate picked herself up from the couch and walked over to the door, sucking in a quiet breath, not knowing what to expect when she opened her door to reveal her sister.

"Hi," Cuddy said softly, once the door was open.

Kate stepped aside to let her in. Immediately, Kate opened her arms and embraced her sister fully.

After pulling apart a few seconds later, Kate studied her carefully before speaking softly.

"What happened, Lisa?" she whispered, searching her sister's eyes and saw immediate pain. She could see Cuddy's eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Let's go sit down and you could talk to me, okay?"

They walked over to the couch in the den and sat down. Before Cuddy had a chance to open her mouth, she saw Matt, Kate's boyfriend, come out of the bedroom.

"You coming back to bed, Kate?" he called out, moving down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the Dean of Medicine sitting on the couch.

"Lisa!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Matt," Cuddy said quietly.

"In a few minutes," Kate told him in reference to his earlier question. "Lisa's staying the night."

"Everything okay?" Matt asked, concerned as his gaze shifted between his girlfriend and her sister, who was obviously distraught. He sat down on the other end of the couch that Lisa was occupying.

"What happened?" Kate asked again.

Cuddy then told her and Matt everything that had happened earlier, starting from when Brad approached her at the restaurant all the way to the conversation that happened right before she walked out of her own house.

She told them everything she knew and also what House had told her, although she still didn't know what had really happened when he had gone back inside while she waited for the car.

"You absolutely have every right to be angry at him for punching this guy," Matt said, after Cuddy had finished speaking.

Cuddy chuckled and smiled faintly as she wiped her eyes with her hand, for when she was talking, she started crying a little. "Well, I'm glad someone agrees with me on that."

"So you didn't go to the show?" Kate asked.

"No. I drove straight home. I could just tell how much pain he was in…"

"I mean," she continued, switching gears, as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, "I _get_ the whole 'overprotective thing' – I _get_ it. I really do, but he just – he took this way too far tonight. We've fought before, obviously, but this - this was something else – I – I just couldn't take it anymore! And the physical violence?! To actually _hit _Brad?!"

Kate stayed silent, knowing her sister had to vent about this. She exchanged a silent look with Matt, who was listening intently.

"Is he right?" Cuddy continued, finally staring at her sister, her eyes glassy and her voice just before breaking point. "Am I over-reacting here?"

"No," Kate whispered, reaching out and grabbing her sister's hand in a comforting manner.

"No, Lisa," she repeated, "You are _not_ over-reacting. Don't even think that. Greg went too far in my opinion. He didn't have to hit this guy. And it shouldn't even matter to him if you and this guy had a history together, if you even did or not. What's he going to do, punch out every guy who you talk to?! It's none of his business -"

"Yeah, well he doesn't see it that way," Cuddy mumbled, forcing a chuckle.

"Did House tell you what was said when he went back inside – I'm presuming to talk to this guy?" Matt asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No…well, not really. He just said some words were thrown around and then – they - they got physical..."

She shook her head, and gripped her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, shutting her eyes, both frustrated and annoyed at herself.

"Christ, what did I _do_?!" she exclaimed, softly.

"Lisa, don't even think about starting to beat yourself up over this," Kate told her, reassuringly. "You didn't _do_ anything. He was the one who punched the guy!"

She stopped and made sure her sister had her fullest attention before continuing. "You are both strong enough to move past this," she said quietly.

"And if we don't?" Cuddy looked up at her sister.

"You _will_," Kate stressed softly.

"What if we don't?" The thought of breaking up the man who she had loved for over a quarter of her life ripped at her heart like a knife.

"Lisa, listen to me," Kate pleaded with her older sister to see reason. "You and Greg _are_ both strong enough to move past this," she repeated firmly. "He'll realize what he's done…God knows, you two have loved each other for so long...I don't think this is enough to drive you apart."

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this," Cuddy mumbled.

"Don't be," Kate told her. "You never have any reason to be sorry with me."

"I'm just – We've never fought like this..." She struggled to verbalize all of the thoughts recurring through her mind. "I mean I _walked out_ on him for Christ's sake! I just left! _Why _the hell did I do that?!"

"You were angry. It was understandable to do what you did," Matt told her. "I'm glad Kate picked up her phone."

"Thank you," Cuddy told her sister.

"You're welcome. Hey, a call at two in the morning from you isn't very typical, so I figured something must have happened, like maybe I was about to become an aunt or something."

"Yeah, well, you still have about two months for that to happen so don't rush it now, okay? I want to at least try and get my life in order before this kid comes along, which so far, clearly is failing."

Kate chuckled.

"…But thank you for everything," Cuddy told them both, sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Matt replied. "I'm just glad that we were able to hash this out, as much as we could anyway…and it'll be okay, remember that."

"Thanks, Matt."

"So who exactly is this Brad character?" Kate asked, curiously.

Cuddy hesitated. _Did she really want to go down this road?_ Then again, this was her sister.

"Could I talk to Kate alone for a few minutes please, Matt?"

"Sure. I'm going back to bed. Give a holler if you need anything."

Once Matt had gone down the hallway into the bedroom and closed the door, Cuddy turned to face her sister, who was silently and patiently waiting for an explanation.

Hesitating, she took a much needed breath before speaking.

"I met Brad in medical school. We dated for maybe a year – year and a half. We did our residency together."

"Then," she continued, "I found out he cheated on me. I actually caught him in the act…Bastard." She shook her head as she recalled the memory of seeing Brad in the middle of fucking that girl when she had walked into the bedroom all those years ago. She had seen them talking during their rounds in residency but didn't think anything of it. She still remembered what he had said when she brought up her suspicions of this 'Jessica' girl.

_"She's just a friend, Lisa. I swear. There's nothing going on, okay? I love you. The last thing I would do to you is cheat on you."_

_ Cuddy couldn't believe she was so naive to even fall for that crap of a lie. And then, she ended rounds early, walked back to their house off campus, and into the bedroom, and sure enough, there Brad was with this Jessica, in bed together. He told her he was too sick to make it to rounds that afternoon. What a lie that was, and she found out the hard way._

"…He kept apologizing over and over again, but I didn't believe a word of it," she continued, as she pulled herself back to the present moment. "I knew he was going to do it again and again…and so, I ended it...that was a long time ago…"

"Does Greg know?"

"That we dated? No, but I'm sure after what happened tonight, he has his suspicions…He doesn't have to know _everything_ about my life in college after him while I was in med school. Knowing him, he'll just get more over protective and want to hurt Brad more than he already has done."

"Where'd this 'over protectiveness' thing come from all of a sudden? This is certainly not the Greg House that I've come to become acquainted with again…" Kate asked, surprised. "Unless I'm missing something," she added hastily.

"No idea," Cuddy replied, shrugging, as she stifled a yawn with her hand. She did have a theory, though and that was House was worried about her with the upcoming trial, but she wasn't going to get into that right now.

"So, let me get this straight," Kate said, recapping. "You and Greg see this Brad guy tonight, who you used to date, and he's being all touchy-feely with you at the table, or shall I add, too touchy-feely for Greg's liking...so, Greg gets jealous and then later punches Brad after telling him to back off, and then Brad grabbed his cane…then you and Greg get into an argument later about what happened earlier…He says he's sorry but you don't accept it and then he says you're overreacting. You snap, and then leave the house, and then call me…that sum it all up?"

Cuddy nodded. "Pretty much, yeah," she replied, quietly, as she stifled another yawn with her fist.

Kate was silent for a few seconds as she observed how much of a distress that this whole ordeal was for her expectant sister.

"Lisa," she began hesitantly, "You need to take it easy with this, okay? You can't get stressed out over this…If Greg truly loves you, he'll come back to his senses. He's changed since college. I _know_ he'll realize he's made a mistake and_ tell_ you and apologize..."

"I hope he does," Cuddy whispered, sadly, as she caressed the underside of her belly with her hand. The thought of him leaving devastated her, especially over something as trivial as the events that had taken place that night.

Kate stood up. "He _will_. C'mere, Lise, she said, resorting back to the nickname she used when they were younger, and embraced her sister warmly.

"It's going to be okay. He'll come around. Maybe this night apart is a good thing for you two," Kate whispered.

Cuddy tried to give a reassuring smile through her tears as she leaned her head on Kate's shoulder. "Yeah, she replied, softly. "Maybe…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was an awfully disturbed one for Cuddy as she lay on the couch in House's old apartment.<p>

Everything around her reminded her of him, even without almost any of his possessions there, except for a few pieces of furniture. Just _being_ in the apartment was simply enough.

Hugging a blanket to her chest, she engulfed the couch's faded leather scent, hinted with a tinge of a human odor that was extremely familiar. As she breathed in House's lingering scent mixed with leather, Cuddy felt fresh, hot tears flood her eyes and roll silently down her cheeks.

_Maybe Kate was right. Maybe this night apart was what they both needed. But what if it was for more than one night? _

Cuddy thought about how she had treated him. _Why am I getting upset about this?_ she thought to herself. _I'm supposed to __angry__ at him for fuck's sake! I __am__ angry at him._

Frustrated, but she didn't know at what, she rolled over, wiping her eyes, as she tried to cast her thoughts aside and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, a few hours after arriving at her sister's, Cuddy sat in the kitchen in their apartment. She and Matt were making small talk while Kate was in the bedroom getting dressed.<p>

With only roughly four hours of sleep that night, which were rather disturbed, she was feeling sluggish and cranky. All the stress that she was under due to the upcoming trial, dealing with House and dealing with all the responsibilities at work while still being cognizant of her health during her pregnancy did not help either.

Overall, she was extremely frustrated. _At herself, at House, at his actions, - at everything._

"I hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable for you," Matt told her, as he sipped his coffee and buttered a piece of toast for himself.

Cuddy, who was sitting at the bar island on a stool with a mug of hot green tea in front of her, shook her head, as Matt's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"It wasn't. Thank you…Are you working today?"

"Later this afternoon. I assume you aren't?"

"Ha. If I'm lucky, no. I try to only do the workaholic Dean thing only five days a week if I'm lucky."

Matt chuckled. "Fair enough. I still can't imagine doing what you do. I mean, I'm exhausted but that's only working in the E.R."

"Lots and lots of patience, let me tell you. It's not all it's cracked up to be sometimes, but I do really enjoy it. Most of the time, anyway. Keeping track of my staff can be an absolute nightmare sometimes…"

Just then, Cuddy was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She looked around at the entrance to the kitchen, suddenly on edge. Matt noticed her tense reaction but didn't say anything.

"I've got it!" Kate called out from the hallway.

A minute later, Cuddy heard her sister's voice again call out.

"Lisa, it's for you!"

"If its Greg, tell him I don't want to see him or speak to him right now!" Cuddy called out from the kitchen, starting to get angry that he would have the nerve to come look for her after what he pulled last night.

Two beats of silence. Then, "It's not Greg…will you just come out here?"

Cuddy slowly let herself off of the bar stool and wandered into the entryway of the apartment. She halted in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the entrance with her sister.

"Can we talk?" Wilson asked, as he silently took in how exhausted his boss, and also someone who he considered a good friend, looked, hoping that she would agree to talk to him.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

I figured this was a good chapter ending point.


	72. Chapter 72

I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. We have a long way to go.

Thank you to all the Huddy fans out there who keep Huddy alive and thriving.

This chapter was difficult for me to write just because I had to get into Wilson's and Cuddy's heads the right way. I hope it paid off. Hence why I'm posting at almost 3 A.M.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72:<strong>

Once she had closed the front door to the apartment after stepping outside in the sunny but brisk February air, Cuddy turned to face Wilson, who had walked down the steps and faced her, observing her carefully from his place on the sidewalk.

The street was relatively empty except for a few people walking their dogs. Cuddy looked down the street for a few seconds before facing the oncologist.

"What do you want, Wilson?" she asked, tiredly, as she slipped her jacket on.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, "No 'Hi,' just 'what do you want, Wilson?'… well, I can see you're not taking this well..."

Still standing on the top most stair ledge in front of the door, Cuddy eyed him warily and chose not to comment.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked instead.

"Process of elimination," Wilson replied, shrugging a shoulder, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Huh." She cocked a single eyebrow, intrigued.

"And how many places were eliminated before coming to my sister's?" she continued after a beat of silence.

"A few," Wilson replied, lightly.

"And you came here to what? Ream me for what I did to him?"

"No," Wilson replied slowly, "I came here to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah? Well, I'm fine," Cuddy told him, impatiently.

"Clearly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, angrily.

"Lisa, you walked out on him at 2 a.m. last night!" he exclaimed.

"_Clearly_, that was no big deal," he added, sarcastically.

Cuddy didn't answer him right away, staying silent for a minute as she collected her thoughts. Wilson could see her wheels turning and her frustration level getting higher by the second, but he stayed quiet, watching her.

"How much do you know?" she finally asked, although she was afraid to know the answer.

"Most of it…well, his side anyway."

"When did he call you?"

"Do you actually care or…"

Cuddy shrugged, and tsked, but said nothing.

"…he called me around seven this morning…I went over to your place. And Lisa, he didn't have to punch the guy."

"But he _did_!" Cuddy exploded, not able to hold her composure any longer. "Okay?! He had _no_ reason to hit Brad. He didn't _have_ to resort to physical violence -"

"From the sound of it, this guy drove him over the edge," Wilson interrupted her.

Cuddy sat down on the top step, annoyed.

"But to hit Brad?! Look where _that_ landed him," she exclaimed. "His leg is probably worse off now than it has been in a while because Brad's stupid move to grab his cane! Which by the way, wouldn't have happened if Greg didn't punch him in the gut. He told me it was because he was _provoked._ I'm sorry, but just because he was provoked, doesn't mean he had to hit the guy. And what Brad did probably set back the progress he has started making in therapy."

"Ah, so you do still care about him even though you're angry at what he did," Wilson pointed out.

Cuddy chuckled softly. "Of _course_ I'm concerned about him. That doesn't mean I can't still be angry with him at the same time," she replied, as she placed her hand on the side of her belly, as she felt her son stir within her womb.

"So, are you pissed at this 'Brad' guy or at House?"

"Both. Does it really matter who I am pissed at, Wilson?"

"Well, yes. And this whole 'explosion' was just about what he did tonight, not about, say…what's coming on Thursday?"

Cuddy gave him a look and then chuckled softly to herself, but didn't reply, continuing to gently rub her stomach.

"Lisa, he's worried about you," Wilson continued softly, when he knew she wasn't going to say anything.

"_I'm_ worried about you. Talking about what happened last year is not going to be easy for either of you to do, I'm sure. Your stress level is I'm assuming, through the roof, with this trial, with work, with your pregnancy…And the argument last night finally pushed you over the brink, I'm guessing, and you just blew up…and it's not your fault."

He paused. "…you know he _is_ sorry, right?"

"Yeah," Cuddy mumbled. She groaned, frustrated.

"How fucked up is that?" she continued. "I know he's sorry, but yet, I'm still angry at him! For what? For punching Brad? For being over-protective? For what? I just – I don't even know why I'm upset anymore!"

She gripped her head in her hands, aggravated at herself. "God dammit," she said, softly.

"Lisa, stop beating yourself up…you two have a, how shall I put this, a…_different_ relationship than most couples. And I think you know that already. There's a long and complicated history between two complicated people here. You guys can love each other so much, but be frustrated and pissed off, and want to kill each other at the same time, both in a working relationship and a personal one. It's what makes you two fit, what makes you work so well together, and it's what makes this relationship between you thrive. You're probably the only person who knows how to handle him."

He paused and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he continued.

"Lisa, you two do this dance around each other, and have for so long, and it's so… so _unusual_, in a good way…throughout all the shit you have both gone through from day one, you _still_ manage to make it work…God knows, you two have loved each other for so long. Your dynamic with each other is incredible, both at work and in your personal lives. Don't let this screw you up. You're stronger than to let that happen."

Cuddy smiled through her tears. "So you're saying that given our long complicated history of being in a fucked up relationship is a good thing?"

"Yes, surprisingly, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Lisa, he loves you and you know that. He knows that you have a lot to deal with right now."

"Maybe we need a few days' apart," Cuddy mumbled, looking down at her feet as she wiped her face with her hand.

"Maybe," Wilson agreed, as he sat down beside her on the step. "But you shouldn't be telling me this. You and House need to _talk_."

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay. Concerned, but okay. He knows he screwed up. But you two need to talk to each other about this."

"Do you think we should have some time apart?"

"I think that…it wouldn't hurt, but Lisa, you have _a lot_ to do this coming week, so just…be careful. If the two of you can work through this without any separation, well, that's even better…I would hate to see you alone before the trial in five days' on Thursday, which I'm guessing has not been an easy thing to have hanging over your head. You already have more of a support system than you might think, but you _need_ him to support you with this…"

"And you look like hell," he added.

"Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"You're not taking this lightly."

"Of course I'm not, Wilson."

"He's not either. Hence why you two _need to communicate with each other_," he stressed firmly. "Lisa, you have a lot on your plate right now to deal with. I'd hate to see you break up over -"

"I'm not going to end it with him over this. And he's not either," she interrupted firmly. "And I think you know that."

He silently agreed.

"Just…take care of yourself. That's the most important part here," he said softly, squeezing her arm gently. "I'm here if you need me."

* * *

><p>After Wilson had left, Cuddy told her sister she was going home for a little while.<p>

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Kate, I'll be fine," she stressed, "Really. I just need some time alone…to think."

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Lisa, I'm concerned about you."

"I'll be fine. And thank you. And thank Matt for me, will you?"

After they embraced, Cuddy left to go back to her house, not knowing what to expect when she arrived.

After letting herself into the house fifteen minutes later, she knew House wasn't there because his car was gone, but just to be sure, she called out his name.

No answer.

Nervous but slightly relieved, she proceeded to the bedroom, as the empty house engulfed her. After kicking off her shoes, she sat down on her bed, which was still unmade from the previous night.

Suddenly, she broke down and cried. Her body heaved with sobs as she lay down on the bed with her hands covering her face, unable to contain herself any longer.

After a few minutes, the sobs lessened and she took a few deep breaths to calm down. She wiped her face with her hand and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop the tears from falling.

"Stop this, Lisa," she told herself aloud, "You're being stupid. Stop this. Get a grip on yourself. You're the one who walked out on him, remember?"

After a few minutes, she dried her final tears and sat up. Deciding to be productive, at least a little, she made the bed and cleaned up the bedroom before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her waist, her baby bump exposed and hair dripping wet, Cuddy opened the bathroom door that led to the master bedroom, and immediately jumped, startled at who was laying on the bed, with his legs crossed in front of him.

Turning away from him without saying a word, she proceeded to her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and a bra before walking to her closet, keeping her back towards him.

House remained silent as well, watching her every move.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, without turning to face him. House could hear the bitter tone in her voice.

"That's certainly an odd question, seeing as I do live here."

Saying nothing, Cuddy continued to get dressed.

"Where'd you go?"

"None of your god dammed business," she spat out bitterly.

"I just talked to Wilson."

She turned to face him. "Then you obviously know where I was," she shot at him through gritted teeth after pulling a long sleeved v-neck over her head.

When she received no response, she turned back towards her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and put them on. She heard him speak but didn't turn.

"This is what a relationship is. We have a fight, but that's what makes us stronger," he said from the bed "If I could take back what I did last night, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"How's your leg?" she asked, ignoring what he had just said.

"It's a little better than last night, but not by much."

"He didn't have to grab your cane, but you also -"

"I know, I know. I didn't have to punch him…so we are both at fault here, eh?"

Cuddy took a breath. Greg," she said softly, locking eyes with him. "I-I think…I need the rest of the weekend to myself…to think…alone."

House looked at her, shocked. "What are you – are you breaking up -"

"No," she interrupted, her voice quiet. "I'm not breaking up with you. Not at all, but I just – I need some time to myself. That's all…to think about all this…"

"But – why?" House picked himself up from the bed and slowly limped over to where she was standing, confused.

"I just – I need some time to myself," she whispered, staring up into his eyes.

He stared at her, dumbfounded, searching her face. "Lisa, what are you doing? If you need to talk -"

"Dammit, Greg!" she exclaimed angrily through her tears, "I just need some time alone. Is that too much to ask?!"

"No," he replied quietly, after two seconds. "It's not."

"God dammit. Our relationship is so…" Her voice trailed off as she couldn't think of a word.

"Fucked up?" he offered.

"I was going to say 'confusing', but that works as well."

"Lisa, why would I get mad at you for wanting your space? I _get_ that you are mad at me. I get _why_ you're mad at me. If by dealing with this, you need some time alone, then that's it. I don't like it, but if you feel that this is what you need to do…"

"I want to accept your apology, Greg. I really do, but right now, I just…I just need some _time_." She placed her palm on the center of his chest. "Please do this. For me."

"Okay," he whispered, "if this is what you think you need…"

"Thank you." She suddenly turned away, unable to look at him. "I'll see you on Monday."

She didn't watch him as he packed his duffel bag. It was too painful, even though she was the one who initiated it.

"How long -" he started to ask.

"I don't know," she told him quietly. "You'll know. Give me until Monday."

When he was done packing, he looked at her. "I'll still be here for you on Thursday, you know."

"I know," she whispered. "Hopefully this will be all be resolved by then."

She walked him out to the foyer. When he turned to face her, House noticed the tears silently trailing down her cheeks, and made every effort not to reach out his hand and wipe them away.

All he could bring himself to do was kiss her on the cheek and squeeze the hand that was resting on her belly before letting himself out the door, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I thought House and Cuddy needed some conflict - which is what they both do so well.<p> 


	73. Chapter 73

Originally, this was going to be one long chapter full of a lot of stuff going on, but I decided to split it up.

Where we left off: Cuddy told House she needed time alone, so he left... Will House and Cuddy be strong enough to move past this and go back to the Huddy we know and love? I sure hope so! Wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73:<strong>

"Is that a woman thing? 'I need space'? What's that even mean? She has her 'space' all the time!" House asked, from his place on the couch as he stared at the video game screen.

It was Saturday evening and House, Wilson and John were sitting on Wilson's couch in the living room, munching on Thai take out, drinking beer and playing Madden NFL.

"I wouldn't know," John replied dryly, watching the two men play the widely popular video game as he took a swig of his beer. "You know, seeing as I like balls and not vaginas."

"Your defense blows, Wilson," House told him, as he stared at the screen, controller in his hand, as his fullback was yet again brought down by Wilson's left tackle.

"I think that's your defense," Wilson pointed out, as his Dallas Cowboys offense gained another yard. "Yes! Another yard gained for James!"

"Yeah, I'm letting you win."

"Sure you are, House….And yeah, I do think that it's a 'woman' thing. Juli needed her space all the time," he said, referencing his third wife.

"_That_ ended well, didn't it?" House replied sarcastically. "I was there for that break-up. You moped around my apartment all the time like a little fucking puppy with its tail between its legs!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I didn't _mope_," he replied defensively.

"Oh yes you did," House said matter-a-factly, as he maneuvered his wide receiver past Wilson's defense on the screen, and into the end zone.

"Yes! And Gregory House scores another touchdown for the 49ers!" He leaned back against the couch, grinning as he grabbed his beer.

"You suck at this, Wilson."

"Hence why I went into oncology and not professional video gaming. Although, I have thought about it…," Wilson replied dryly, before taking a sip of his beer after sticking a forkful of rice into his mouth.

John smirked. "Touché."

"You would still suck," House replied.

"And as I recall, you had no problem giving Mrs. Wilson number three her space so then you could go out and sleep with other women," he added, switching back to the topic they were discussing previously.

"Oh shut up, House," Wilson told him. "And I only cheated on her once!"

"Are you forgetting your track record with wives one and two?"

Wilson shook his head. "Oh ha ha…you know, you seem to have perfected the fact of always deflecting your own problems and making them all about me, haven't you?"

"Years of practice," House replied dryly, as he smirked.

Wilson just rolled his eyes as John grinned, and went back to pathetically losing at Madden NFL.

"Are you sleeping on the couch here or do you want me to set up the guest bedroom?" Wilson asked after a few minutes, switching gears as he noticed his friend rubbing his thigh more than usual. He guessed that the physical events of the night before still had an impact on his thigh. That and he knew some of the ongoing pain was physiological, but he knew House would never admit to that.

"Bedroom is fine," House grumbled. "Whatever." He knew he couldn't handle even just one night on the couch. His leg was still aching tremendously from the previous night's events. He really should lay with some more heat on his thigh, but he wasn't going to ask Wilson for a heating pad. Not now anyway.

He smirked as he heard Cuddy's voice suddenly come in his head as she remarked about his pain level._ 'I know you know some of your leg pain is psychological. And you know I'm right,' _she would say.

_Cuddy._

Just the mere thought of her name ripped at him, tormented him.

They hadn't spoken since that afternoon when he left the house, and even then, it was very limited. He knew he fucked up. When was she going tor realize that he was sorry?

He understood why she needed time away from him. He didn't like it but he knew she was extremely stressed, and if by dealing with everything, she had to distance herself from him, he wasn't going to argue with that. He really didn't have a choice in the matter anyway, but to just accept that this was what she needed to do. He also knew that she wasn't taking this lightly and_ that_ was what concerned him the most.

"_Someone_ is far away."

John's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

He looked around. Wilson was no longer in the room and John was still sitting in the same spot as before, watching the other man intently.

"Where'd you go?" John asked quietly, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

House shrugged and said nothing.

John leaned forward. "Listen," he began quietly. "I think you already know this – in fact, I am sure you already know this, but Thursday is not going to be easy. I know you both are prepared, but still, it's not going to be a walk in the park."

House didn't reply.

"She needs you there," the lawyer continued quietly, when he knew House wasn't going to respond.

"I know," House replied quietly, as he stared at the edge of the coffee table.

"And I think you know that as well." Failing to get any response, John continued, but proceeded with caution.

"…Lisa's strong enough to do this. She's overcome a lot. You both have. But…she needs you to support her on this. What you both went through last November wasn't easy….even if this little 'fight' thing hasn't been amended by then, promise me you'll be there on Thursday."

Finally picking his head up in acknowledgement, House looked over at the lawyer, narrowing his eyes.

"I tend not to keep the promises I make," he replied coldly, before picking himself up off the couch and limping down the hallway towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, House received no word from Cuddy while he was staying at Wilsons with him and John. He thought about driving over to her house, but then thought better of it, although the amount of self control he had to exert to stop himself from doing so was extremely difficult to achieve.<p>

He thought about what John had said. _Yes, he was absolutely going to support her through this ordeal. He would be crazy not to. He was a part of this as much as she was. They both lost an unborn child, for Christ's sake! And it was all because Chase was drunk and got behind the wheel of a car.  
><em>

House was still extremely angry at Chase for what he did, and he wondered whether he would lose control in the courtroom if he set eyes on his former employee. _She would stop me_, he thought, referring to Cuddy. _She always does._

_Cuddy._ While part of him knew she was in fact strong enough to go through what awaited her at the trial on Thursday, he also found himself wondering if it was all an act on her part. The calm demeanor – the composed emotions - the wall that she built up, telling everyone she was fine…_was she really okay? And will she be okay to face everything on Thursday? _He HAD to support her through this. _But could he? After what had happened this weekend? _... _Would she even want me there?_ he thought bitterly to himself. _  
><em>

And that's why he told John that he wouldn't promise the lawyer anything.

Because if he didn't show up for Cuddy on Thursday after promising John that he would – that would destroy him.

So, with every intention of showing up on Thursday, House was still afraid that at the last minute, he wouldn't bring himself to do it – to go to the trial – if he and Cuddy were still not speaking with each other.

Part of him knew she would come around, eventually. As to how long that was going to take, he didn't know. _They were doing so well before Friday night. And then he had to screw everything up. _House chuckled, disgusted at himself. He knew better than to get her more stressed out than she already was, but yet, he did anyway.

And so, he wouldn't make that promise to the lawyer. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, House was in the conference room of the hospital with his team, discussing their new patient, who was admitted to the E.R. the night before.<p>

Cameron and Foreman both noticed that throughout the differential, their boss was more irritable and crankier than usual, but they chose not to comment, thinking that the irritableness was due to his leg pain.

"We need to foam the lung," House finally said, as he stared at the whiteboard, contemplating his patient's symptoms listed. "This is definitely emphysema. She keeps coughing up blood. Her O2 stats are not even -"

"Lung foaming is in its infancy!" Foreman interjected, "A year at the most. Criner at Temple just recently studied the effects. And it's not even 100% accurate yet! If we foam her lung, we would be doing so with being uncertain of the risks involved -"

"We take risks every day!" House interrupted aggressively as he rounded on his employee. "Almost all of what we do as doctors is risk. It's all risks! Why not keep it up with this kid? She could die if we don't take this risk or she could die if we do take it. Either way, it buys us time if we foam the lung…"

"We're going to need approval from Cuddy," Foreman replied.

House turned to face the whiteboard once more, studying the symptoms, as he twirled the red marker between his fingers. He knew that they needed approval, but he was unsure if she would even give it to him, let alone want to be in the same room as him.

"Then go get approval."

Foreman silently exchanged an equally suspicious look with Cameron behind House's back before speaking. "You usually can get approval from Cuddy by yourself all the time, so why do you need us to get approval this time?"

Turning around to face his employee, House was about to reply with a smart ass answer, but didn't get the chance, as John Greene just walked into the conference room.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"Whoa there. _That _greeting was certainly inviting. Someone's a little aggressive this morning," John replied, smirking. "I actually came here to speak to your team. I've talked to you enough all weekend while you and James were playing an obscene amount of Madden."

"Not that I didn't enjoy your company," he added hastily.

Turning to Cameron and Foreman, he said, "If the two of you can come to my office, preferably today or tomorrow, but anytime before Thursday works – I just want to…chat for a bit...separately."

Both doctors' nodded, although they were unsure of what the hospital lawyer wanted of them. Satisfied, John turned back to House. "Good. Are you staying again tonight?"

"I don't know," House mumbled. "It depends…"

John silently understood. "Well if you are, let Wilson win a few rounds of Madden. It'll help boost his ego."

After he walked out, Cameron spoke, although somewhat hesitantly. "House, is everything okay with you and L-"

"We're _fine_," House interrupted, roughly. "Now go and get approval for the damn lung foaming!"

* * *

><p>At the same time that House was in his office discussing foaming their patient's lung, Cuddy was downstairs in her office, going over her notes from her meeting with the hospital's accounting department earlier that morning.<br>With her office phone constantly ringing off the hook all morning, she had yet to devout the appropriate amount of time to the hospital CFO's proposal of making a public statement regarding the hospital's decline in public funding from the state and government. Cuddy didn't think that was necessary given that they still had the extremely generous support of hospital donors to even out the decease of cut funding.

Exhaling, she laid down her pen and rubbed her temples with her index fingers, placing her elbows on the desk, as another stress headache plagued her once again. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair, trying to cast her thoughts aside about the events that had transpired over the weekend.

After House had left her house on Saturday, Cuddy did everything she could to keep herself busy and occupied so as to not become overwhelmed and ruminate about all that had happened. That lasted a few hours and then becoming exhausted, her mind began to wander. And it wasn't just about what House did either. The trial was just around the corner, and even though she thought that she could handle it, a part of her was absolutely terrified to get on the stand. Terrified at the memories that are presumably going to resurface for her. And she was even more terrified that she would have to do it alone.

"Focus, Lisa," she said aloud, as she opened her eyes two minutes later, and forced herself to focus on her notes.

Not even a minute later, there was a light knock on her office door. Without looking up to see who it was, Cuddy simply waved whoever it was in with her hand.

After marking a note with her pen, Cuddy looked up to see Cameron and Foreman standing in front of her desk.

"House sent us down here to get approval for our patient," Cameron began before the Dean even had a chance to open her mouth.

"He _would_ do that," Cuddy spat out bitterly after two seconds of silence.

Foreman and Cameron exchanged a silent look with each other, but chose not to comment.

If she noticed the silent exchange, Cuddy didn't mention it. "For what?" she asked.

Foreman handed her the file. "House wants to foam her lung."

"Is he crazy?! No!"

"That's what I told him," Foreman replied, "Then he told us to come to you for approval to do it."

Cuddy, who was glancing at the patient file she was just handed, looked up. "There is _no_ way I'm letting you foam the lung. It's too risky in her condition. Right now, just give her Buscopan and increase her oxygen intake."

Knowing that was her final word, Foreman and Cameron turned to leave, but then they heard Cuddy speak, her voice harsh.

"And tell your boss to stop acting like a five year old and using you two as messengers. It's unbecoming and childish. Tell him to grow a pair of balls."

* * *

><p>Ouch. Yeah, I thought that was a good place to leave it.<p>

What do you think John wants to discuss with Cameron and Foreman individually? I'll give you a hint: it has to do with the trial coming up.

TBC...


	74. Chapter 74

**_A/N: I finished this chapter earlier than expected. _**

_**Brad - the doctor who House got into an altercation with over the past weekend - comes back, and boy, is he ruthless. If you hate Brad before, you are CERTAINLY going to hate him even more in this chapter. **_

_**It's still Monday - trial is on Thursday. House and Cuddy still aren't speaking. **_

_**Enjoy! And thank you once again to all my readers! You guys are what keep me going every chapter! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74: <strong>

The same day on Monday, John Greene was in his office. Seated across from him was Allison Cameron.

Cameron was indeed extremely curious why the lawyer asked her to his office for a "chat," and she didn't have to wait much longer to find out what he wanted.

"I don't know if you are aware, but Lisa Cuddy has a court date on Thursday," the lawyer began, once he had the young doctor's full attention.

"I knew that, yes. I was there when House was served the subpoena. Although, I didn't know when it was."

"Yes. This Thursday…I, uh, had a few questions regarding Robert Chase that I thought you could help me out with."

"I am assuming that you are Lisa's lawyer?" Cameron asked him.

"That's why I'm asking you these questions," John told her, smiling.

"What's going on with her and House?"

John was silent for a few seconds before answering her. "You really shouldn't be asking me. You know that."

"Well, whatever it is, I think it's affecting their jobs."

"If you think that, then I'm certainly not the person you should be talking to -"

"But you do know what's going on," Cameron interrupted.

"Yes, but frankly, it doesn't concern me. And I'm not surprised that you think it is affecting their jobs…they'll get past this…"

He cleared his throat and continued. "But, let's get back to why I asked you here today…you and Dr. Foreman have worked aside Dr. Chase for a couple years now, correct?"

"Yes…," Cameron replied hesitantly, unsure of what the lawyer was getting at.

"What can you tell me about how he operated?"

"What do you want to know?"

John merely shrugged. "Anything you are willing to share with me…"

"You mean, anything that will help Lisa's case?"

"Well, yes."

"He's a good man. A great doctor."

"Why don't you at least start with being honest with me here?"

Cameron looked at him, quizzically. "What do you-"

"Oh come on," John interrupted. "He worked under House. There's no way he's _all_ saintly."

"You're determined to find skeletons," Cameron told him quietly, after a two second hesitation.

"No, actually, I'm not," John replied. "I'm just determined to find something that I can work with."

"Robert is a… very smart, brilliant doctor, but he's too…too straight-laced. He does - If he does something wrong, it nags at him like a bad toothache."

"A bad toothache, eh?"

"Well, maybe it was a bad analogy, but I'm sure you get the idea," Cameron replied.

"He's – he's not as bad of a person you are making him out to be," she continued.

"I noticed that you called him 'Robert'. Just an observation…"

He noticed Cameron's brief hesitation and continued before she had a chance to say anything.

"Is there something I'm missing here, Dr. Cameron?" John waited patiently as she still stayed silent.

"I care about him," she whispered finally. "That's all."

John hesitated before going delving deeper. "More than just a colleague?"

"We…at one time, were more than just… colleagues..."

John leaned back in his chair, staying quiet for a few seconds as he steepled his fingers together, thinking.

"Are you protecting him?" he finally asked, fixing the young doctor with a penetrating gaze.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "No!"

"My apologies," John replied hastily, although he didn't think she spoke the truth. "That's the lawyer in me. Sorry. Brief mere speculation."

"When I went to see him in November," Cameron began, "he was wallowing about what he did…and I bet you he _still_ is now."

"Does either Greg or Lisa know you paid him a visit in prison?"

"Lisa does. House, no."

"Any particular reason why you didn't tell House?"

Cameron fixed him with a look that screamed _Are-you-serious-right-now?_, as she replied, "I think you already know the answer to that question."

He silently agreed. "Okay, okay. Point taken. He would have probably killed you, am I right?"

Without waiting for her response, he continued on. "I really don't care if he is wallowing or not. What I do care about is going about this trial as fairly and as to the point as possible. What he did was indeed wrong and against the law, and it's my job to make sure he rightly gets what he deserves."

When Cameron did not say anything, he continued again.

"Now then, since you seem to know Chase outside of a, oh shall we say, working environment, did he…drink a lot?"

Cameron shrugged and eyed the lawyer warily, but answered him. "No more than average, I guess. He isn't usually the type to just pop open a beer in the middle of the day, unless it was a social gathering, if you know what I mean. He's…responsible…"

"You mentioned before that it nags him if he does something wrong. Hence, the wallowing, like you said," John said to her. "Do you remember back then in November if anything – did he happen to…mention anything unusual to you or anyone else, anything that may have been going on, perhaps?"

Cameron shook her head. "If he did, I don't even think I remember…He did seem kind of pre-occupied, but he didn't share with me about what. And he never drives when he's drunk -"

"Until last November," John interrupted.

"Yeah. Look, Robert is _not_ a bad person," Cameron told him firmly. "He just…he just made a mistake. You're making him out to be this - this _'criminal'_!"

"That 'mistake' caused Lisa to miscarry her twin fetus and get severely injured!" John exclaimed forcefully.

"And as I recall, you were at the scene of the accident that night, weren't you?" he continued. "…And you're protecting him again…Stop it."

"Yes, I was at the scene that night."

"Did you see Chase? Did he say anything to you?"

"No. By the time I had already gotten there, he had already been taken in the police car. I didn't know he was the one in the other vehicle until the following Monday," Cameron replied, "My focus at the moment was on Cuddy and getting her safety out of the car and here to the hospital."

"Did House say anything that night about Chase, do you recall?"

"No, nothing. His concern was all on Lisa…like I said before, I didn't even know it was Chase in the other vehicle until that article came out the following Monday that everyone read about."

"But," she added, after a two-second pause, "You could just tell he was angry. I mean when Chase came and House told him what he had done, House was furious!"

"What was Foreman's reaction?"

"He was as shocked as I was, but he also knew that it wasn't his place to talk about it…But Chase, he was so…surprised that the person in the other car was Lisa…"

"Do you blame House for getting angry at Chase?"

"Not at all. While he did make a 'mistake', Chase did something extremely dangerous that night. He shouldn't have driven his car after drinking that much," Cameron replied firmly. "House does have a right to be angry. This affected Cuddy tremendously and I think House is angry at that fact more than anything else."

"You mentioned before that you said Chase seemed pre-occupied that day," John told her. "Do you think that may have been the reason why he decided to drink so much? And remember, this was a Friday night, and he was alone at a bar."

"It might be, but I really don't know," Cameron replied. "It very well could have been that the reason why he was so pre-occupied at work was why he decided to go drink heavily and then get into a car and drive. But I wouldn't know that."

"Well," John told her, "this is what Thursday is for. To find out."

He and Cameron continued for another ten minutes, before Cameron received a page that required her immediate attention regarding their patient.

After she left, John sat in his office, thinking about what he had just learned. He didn't think Cameron had to testify and he was determined not to have her testify and as he looked over his notes, he knew it wasn't going to be difficult to win this case, but if Chase's lawyer threw a curve ball at him, _that_ was what worried him the most. _Were both Cuddy's and House's testimonies going to be enough? _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Cameron was sitting in John Greene's office in Princeton, Cuddy was about eleven miles away, driving to New Brunswick. Once she was off the highway and in the area, she flicked on her turn signal as she drove down Easton Avenue, turned onto Little Albany Street and continued to Robert Wood Johnson Hospital's parking deck.<p>

Five minutes later, she still sat in her car, thinking about what she was about to do.

She had no idea how Brad was going to react when he saw her. Given that House and him had gotten into a physical altercation that past Friday evening, Cuddy wasn't sure what to expect from the man who had (from House's words), gotten too "touchy-feely" with her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Cuddy got out of the car and walked into the main entrance of the New Brunswick hospital.

After being directed towards the pediatrics wing of the hospital from the front desk receptionist in the front lobby, Cuddy walked up to the third floor and through a pair of double doors where above them said 'Pediatrics'.

Approaching a desk once she walked through the double doors, Cuddy asked the woman sitting there if Brad Kowalski was available.

"He should be in his office. Hang on." The woman picked up the receiver and dialed an extension before turning her attention towards Cuddy once again. "And you are?"

"Lisa Cuddy…He, uh, doesn't know that I'm coming…"

Cuddy listened as the woman presumably had Brad on the other line. After about thirty seconds, she hung up the phone.

"He says to go to his office. Straight down the hallway to your left. Take a right at the end. He's the second to last on the left."

Thanking her, Cuddy ventured down the hallway as she forced herself not to turn back.

Upon reaching Brad's office, she hesitated and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Lisa, well this is a surprise!" Brad Kowalski exclaimed, as he opened the door to his office not even two seconds later. "Please, come in."

As Brad stepped aside, Cuddy let herself into the doctor's tiny office.

"Hi Brad."

"How are you?" Brad asked her, as he sat down behind his desk as he mentioned for Cuddy to sit down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm okay," Cuddy replied, as she sat down and looked around. "They don't give you much room around here, do they?"

"No, but I manage. I'm barely in here most days, anyway…so, Lisa, what can I do for you?" he asked, rather surprised at the woman's unanticipated arrival.

Cuddy hesitated and bit her lip before starting. "Brad… I - I came here to ask you not to press charges for what happened on Friday evening."

Brad was silent for a few seconds. Cuddy waited with batted breath.

"He told you what happened," Brad finally stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Did he tell you he punched me first or did he make himself look like the good guy?"

"The former."

"Which I know is shocking to you to think that he actually shares things with me," she added sarcastically.

"What makes you think I'm going to press charges against House?" Brad asked, before taking a sip of coffee from the white RWJH mug that sat on his desk as he looked at her.

"Come on Brad. I've known you since medical school," Cuddy told him, exasperated. "Even then, you were always looking for a fight."

"Well, maybe I've changed," Brad replied, defensively.

Cuddy forced a soft chuckle. "I hardly think that's the case."

"Do you love him?" Brad blurted out suddenly.

Drawing in a silent breath, Cuddy hesitated. Her relationship was indeed somewhat rocky at the moment, but even then, she never stopped loving him. Looking him in the eye, she nodded.

"Yes. I do love him," she replied softly, as her body filled with the warm sensation it always did when she thought about the man she loved, even now when they weren't on the best speaking terms, which Cuddy hoped, they could resolve within the next day or two.

"We were good together," Brad whispered, after a brief two-second hesitation, as he searched her face as she sat across from him. "What changed?"

"You cheated on me."

"Which I regret."

"You say that now."

"I regretted it back then too."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know…," Brad replied. His eyes traveled down her face, tracing her features lovingly, remembering every detail of her years ago, and observed how good time had been to her physical features.

"You haven't changed a day," he whispered.

Shifting in her seat, Cuddy began to get somewhat uncomfortable, which did not go un-noticed by Brad.

"I'm sorry I treated you like that," he said. "Back then."

Cuddy avoided making eye contact with him and instead smoothed out her jacket with her hand, glancing down.

"Lisa, why can't you look at me?"

He waited until she finally made eye contact with him again before continuing.

"We ended on bad terms. I want to fix things between us, Lisa," he continued softly as he stared into her eyes. "I just want us to go back to being friends. How we were before our…break-up…"

"You never said anything about my initial reasoning for coning here," Cuddy told him sharply, as she tried shifting the topic away from their past history.

Brad knew she was getting uncomfortable talking about their past relations with one another, and he knew he wasn't far from getting what he wanted.

"Whoa, why the quick change in topic?" he exclaimed. "Did I not matter to you? Did our relationship not mean anything?"

"Of _course_ it meant something, Brad," Cuddy replied, although she was still extremely uncomfortable with the direction they were once more headed in, especially when she recalled House's comment to her regarding her not knowing "the impact she had on men."

"Then why are you acting like it never happened?" Brad asked, watching her carefully.

"I'm not," she replied. "It's just…Brad, I'm involved now. You know that."

"Doesn't mean you can't still reflect on the past," he told her softly.

He made eye contact with her. "House is lucky to have you."

"Oh don't give me that sentimental crap, Brad! You don't believe a word of what you just said. And want to know how I know that? Greg told me the comment you made about me being into cripples."

"Lisa, I regret that comment. I really do…I'm sorry."

"Here we go again," Cuddy mumbled. She shook her head, amused. "You tend to regret a lot of things, don't you?"

Staying silent, Brad didn't answer right away and instead, took another sip of his coffee while still observing her silently as he reminisced. _Oh, how he wanted to run his mouth along her neck, his lips trailing down her collarbone as he breathed in her scent and let her long curly raven hair tickle his face, and claim she was his again_._ How he wanted to caress her body, running his hands along the curves of her hips. The fact that she was pregnant and still in extremely good shape was indeed a huge turn-on for him. _

"I have a proposition for you," he finally said, clearing his throat as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, lucky he was behind the desk and she couldn't see his pants starting to bulge. "...Well, really, for both House and you…"

"Yes?" she said sharply, a bit apprehensive as to what Brad was about to ask of her.

"I won't press charges against House…if you agree to go to dinner with me."

Cuddy merely stared at him, momentarily dumbfounded. "What – you're serious?" she finally stammered, not believing what she had just heard him propose.

"Yes."

Brad's, that's…that's just…insane!"

"Is it really?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I guess he better hope this doesn't end up going to trial."

"Brad, why – why are you doing this?" Cuddy was amazed at his proposition. "You're – you're getting back at him by using me!"

"That's preposterous, Lisa! Of course I'm not," Brad exclaimed. "I'm simply providing House with a compromise.

"Yeah, which I am part of!" Cuddy exclaimed angrily.

"That's my offer," Brad stressed. "I don't press the charges against him for punching me and verbal abuse, if you agree to dinner with me."

"Obviously, I'm not changing your mind?"

Brad gave a soft chuckle. "Oh no. It's either dinner or your boyfriend's getting served."

Cuddy stared at him, trying to figure out his deal. After about thirty seconds, she stood up, absolutely furious, which Brad anticipated.

"I'll get back to you, asshole," she told him coldly before walking out of the pediatrician's office without even waiting for his response.

After she had stormed out of his office, Brad Kowalski grinned wickedly as he went back to his paperwork he was doing before the interruption.

"Oh you are so going to cave, Lisa Cuddy," he said aloud as he logged back onto his computer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Cuddy has a choice to make. Will she go to House about it or make it on her own? And More importantly, will this bring House and Cuddy closer to coming back together ...or drive them further apart? **

**Wait and see! **


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story (even if you don't comment). It's been a blast writing this, and we still have a long way to go. **

So, our favorite couples relationship is somewhat rocky at the moment. Last chapter ended with Brad offering Cuddy to go on a date with him or House gets sued for what he did over the past weekend...But, never fear! A loyal Huddy fan since day One is not about to have our favorite couple split up.

Will Cuddy go on a date with Brad or remain loyal to the man who she has loved for over half her life? Find out below. This chapter is a emotional roller coaster due to Cuddy dealing with her own emotional roller coaster right now.

It's still Monday. Trial is in three days on Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: <strong>

Two hours after returning home from the hospital the same day she had paid a visit to Brad Kowalski to persuade him not to sue House for their heated altercation the past Friday evening, Lisa Cuddy was sitting on her couch editing a journal article, when she heard her oven timer beep.

After laying down her pen and then sending a text message that said simply, 'Want to talk…making lasagna :),' Cuddy set her phone down and then wandered into the kitchen. Taking the homemade tofu lasagna out of the oven, she set the rectangular glass pan on the stovetop and let it rest, as she covered it with a piece of foil.

Ten minutes later, she heard a familiar knock on the front door. Taking a deep breath, she picked herself up off the couch and walked into her foyer.

They didn't say anything to each other when she opened the door, but, as always, their familiar eye lock said so much without either of them uttering a single word. Cuddy gave him a small smile.

"Lasagna, eh?" House remarked, before limping past her into her house without waiting for an invite.

Closing the door behind him, Cuddy smirked and followed him into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," she said quietly.

"Starved," he replied.

Sitting down at the kitchen table and leaning his cane on the corner after taking off his jacket, he kept his eyes on her as she retrieved two plates out of the cabinet by the oven and silverware from a drawer. After cutting two pieces of lasagna, Cuddy placed a plate in front of where he sat, and then sat down across from him with her own plate.

She noticed he didn't start devouring the food right away.

"Something wrong? I mean I know it's tofu and all, but…"

House laid his fork and knife down on the table and looked across at her. "I'm sorry," he said softly, as he locked eyes with her.

"I know," she whispered.

She dug into her meal. "The lasagna's going to get cold if you don't eat it," she commented, after swallowing a mouthful.

House smirked at her. "Maybe I like cold lasagna."

She shook her head, amused, and went back to eating her dinner.

As they both ate in comfortable silence, House couldn't take it anymore. "What are we doing?" he asked after swallowing a mouthful of lasagna.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Cuddy glanced at him and chewed her bottom lip, thinking. "I don't know," she finally said, quietly.

"Did you really mean what you said to Cameron and Foreman today about how I need to grow a pair of balls?"

Cuddy chuckled lightly. "I forgot I said that….And no, I didn't mean it."

"Because I'm pretty sure I already have a pair," he continued, after hearing her response.

Cuddy smoothed her napkin and fiddled with her hands, which were clasped together in her lap.

"Greg, I….," she hesitated. "We…need to talk."

House waited with batted breath, preparing for the worst.

Picking her head up, Cuddy forced herself to look at him across the table. "I…I visited Brad Kowalski today."

As House opened his mouth to yell at her, she held up her hand. "Let me finish."

Once she knew he wasn't going to interrupt again, she continued. "I went to tell him not to sue you."

She watched as his anger turn to mere confusion. "But…," he stammered, "Why? Why are you still…_protecting_ me after what I did to you?"

Cuddy chuckled softly, although more to herself than to him. _That was a good question._ She found herself almost always going to bat for him. Still, after all these years, even after he was a complete bitch to her. She still found herself protecting him. _But why?_

She sighed. "I don't know. It's just…something I've always done, I guess…" she said quietly. "Look at me: even when I'm pissed at you, I still find myself protecting your ass."

She scoffed, dropping her head in her hands, her elbows on the tabletop. "We're so screwed up," she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"So, what did he say?" House pressed.

Picking her head up, Cuddy took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before speaking. "He made you a…proposition…," she began slowly.

"Which is?" House asked, concerned as he noticed how she started acting.

Cuddy opened her eyes and locked onto his.

"He won't sue you…if I agree to go to dinner with him."

House stared at her, not believing what he had just heard. "That's ridiculous," he finally exclaimed.

Cuddy stayed silent, watching him.

"Lisa, you…you are not going on a date with him! If I didn't get a warm feeling about him on Friday night, I am certainly not too keen on the idea of him taking you on a date just so he won't sue -"

"I'm not going to let him sue you for something like this," Cuddy interrupted him, "Especially when we both will be coming off Thursday's trial. And since when do I need your permission or approval to go anywhere?"

"So you _want_ to go to dinner with him?" House shot at her, aggressively, ignoring the latter part of what she had just said.

"Of course I don't," she replied, on the verge of tears. "But I also don't want you to get sued, Greg…" She threw her hands up in sheer aggravation. "Why the hell does this have to be so god dammed complicated? And why the hell am I still protecting you?! God, Lisa! "

"So, what _are_ you doing to do?"

Cuddy slid a hand down her face, frustrated. "I don't know. I'm _not_ going to dinner with him, but -"

"Then make up your mind!" House yelled angrily, interrupting her. "Lisa, you need to make a decision! The 'Lisa Cuddy' that I know and have known for years is stronger than the 'Lisa Cuddy' I'm seeing right now."

Cuddy gasped as though she had been slapped across the face.

And frankly," he continued, aggravated as he took no notice of her reaction, "I prefer the strong Lisa over this weak one that I'm seeing right -"

"You think I'm being _weak_?!" she exclaimed softly, staring at him as though she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Right now, yes."

"Greg, I – I just told you that I _don't want_ -"

"Yeah, but you didn't make a decision," House told her coldly. "Maybe you do want him to ask you on a date -"

Cuddy had enough. "Shut up, Greg!" she exclaimed, as she rose from her chair, staring at him, extremely pissed off at him. "Jesus Christ, do you even hear yourself?!" she said angrily.

"You don't like me telling you that you are being weak, and you know what? It pisses me off to see how you are acting right now," House spat at her, angrily. "The 'Lisa Cuddy' I know would have told Brad to go to hell."

"Oh it pisses you off!?" Cuddy replied sarcastically. She tried to maintain her composure but was failing. "For your information, my weakness would have been if I didn't tell you anything and deciding on my own. My weakness would have been saying 'Fuck it. Let's go out to dinner and not tell House. Oh and maybe start a goddamn sex rendezvous while we're at it!.'"

She immediately turned away from him, and suppressing a sob, stormed out of the kitchen, walked quickly down the hallway and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>Alone in the kitchen, House cleaned the two plates from their dinner, and covered the lasagna, placing it in the fridge. After cleaning up the rest of the kitchen, he limped into Cuddy's living room and sat down on the couch, leaning his head back. Rubbing his thigh, he closed his eyes, thinking.<p>

Pounding the couch cushion with his fist, House exhaled, bitterly frustrated at himself. _Why did you have to do that, House_? he thought bitterly to himself. _Why do you always have to go and fuck things up? None of this would have happened if you would have just minded your own fucking business and not punch Brad in the first place._

After about twenty minutes of stewing in his thoughts, House got off the couch and limped to the bedroom door. Knocking, he received no answer. Concerned, he slowly pushed the door to the bedroom open.

Hus eyes immediately fell on Cuddy's sleeping figure on one side of the bed. Slowly limping over to the side where she lay, he glanced at her.

She was curled up in the fetal position on her side, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt and nothing covering her legs. Her work clothes littered the floor. Her left hand was resting on the center of her belly as the other hand was underneath her pillow. A box of tissues lay on the nightstand next to her head, with a couple used ones thrown on the floor in a crumpled heap.

House looked at her closely. _Even sleeping, she looks stressed_ he thought to himself.

He swore under his breath as he once again started to become frustrated. All of this was his fault.

'_Even now, I'm still the reason why she is so stressed. If Friday wasn't enough, look what I fucked up and did now. You should just leave, Greg. She sure as hell doesn't deserve you now._

He stopped. _Did I really just think that?! I can't leave her. I'd be crazy too._

Trying to ignore all the ruminating thoughts going through his head, House stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into the bed beside her.

Glancing at her backside, he restrained himself from waking her up and instead, rolled over away from her, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep while plagued by all his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Cuddy opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It read 3:28 A.M.<p>

She sighed and turned her head, shocked to see House sleeping beside her.

He was on his back, with his head turned toward her. His mouth was slightly agape as he snored lightly.

She wanted to move closer to him and lay her head on his chest, but she refrained. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him, wanting so badly to reach out and run her fingers through his four days' worth of stubble.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away from him once more.

_God dammit, Lisa, you're supposed to be mad at him!_ She thought bitterly to herself. Her thoughts ruminated as she stared at the alarm clock, watching the minutes and seconds go by silently. _He's right. I __am__ being weak. I give him a thousand chances but always protect him._

Frustrated, she threw the covers back and without disturbing him, she headed out into the kitchen.

Not even ten minutes later, she headed back to the bedroom with a mug of tea in her hand. She halted in the doorway when she noticed House was awake.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, knowing that she made tea when she was wide awake late at night. No doubt, _he_ had to be some of the reason for her insomnia.

Cuddy walked over to her side of the bed and set the mug down on her side table after taking a sip.

"No," she replied softly, as she climbed back into bed. "How long have you been up?"

"Couple minutes," he replied, watching her.

I'm…sorry about before," she whispered, turning her body partially to face him more directly.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, Lisa," he told her. "Once again, I screwed up and I'm sorry…you've already given me more than enough chances to fuck up."

"Stop, Greg," she whispered, searching his eyes, as she tried to convey to him her forgiveness. "You've deserved all those chances…we aren't perfect. We're both screwed up. In fact, this relationship is far from perfect -"

"Yeah, but the shit I've done. To you -"

"Greg, listen to me," she interrupted, her voice beginning to tremble, but she fought it. "We're both screwed up. But we move past this. We move on…I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first before I talked to Brad. I just thought…that – that it was something I wanted to do on my own -"

"You didn't have to."

Cuddy didn't say anything and just let out a tired sigh, wiping her eyes as she leaned back against the pillows.

"I shouldn't have said what I did to you about Brad," House started after a moment of comfortable silence. "I was…I was wound up."

"I know," she replied softly.

"See? You're doing it again. Giving me a second chance!"

"Why do you always have to analyze these things?"

"Because," House told her, "if this were any other relationship, you would have gone out the door a long time ago…but you're still here."

"Don't," Cuddy said, her voice breaking again. "Don't do this. Please." She closed her eyes as she felt her emotions start to overwhelm her (no doubt, partly due to hormones, and partly due to well, the whole situation), and she took a much needed breath.

"You know I'm right," House told her softly, as he watched her.

"Damn hormones," she muttered, as she wiped her face with her hand as she felt the tears begin to fall. "God, this is so screwed up – we're screwed up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Look at me: I can't even stay mad at you. Even when I want to so bad, I can't…and to figure out why would probably take a lifetime."

"Some things are best left unknown."

Cuddy chuckled softly, as she heard his response. "That's probably true…God, I want to be mad at you but love you at the same time."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on women," House replied, dryly.

Cuddy let out a laugh and shook her head, amused.

"Well," she replied, "I accept your apology. I'm not saying what you did to Brad was okay, but I could see why you reacted defensively…just don't go hitting every guy who talks to me."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to turn into_ that_ boyfriend."

"Well, given your track record so far…" Cuddy began, smirking at him.

"So, are you going to tell me about Brad?"

"You really want to know?"

House shrugged.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Now you're playing it off like you never wanted to know anything." She smirked and moved closer to him.

"We dated in med school," she began.

"I knew it!" House exclaimed.

Cuddy rolled her eyes again. "Do you want me to keep feeding your ego?"

House didn't answer her right away. His right hand traveled to her naked thigh and he ran his hand gently upwards, caressing her thigh softly, as he leaned over and planted tiny kisses on her collarbone after sweeping her black curly hair away from her neck.

"If you want to," he mused, in between kisses.

"Let's see…talking about my ex while my present boyfriend is attempting to feel me up...that's not very conducive, is it now?"

"Then stop talking," House muttered, as he moved his lips behind her ear, kissing her ear lobe. His hand found its way beneath her t-shirt and he caressed the curve of her belly.

Placing her palm on his cheek, Cuddy drew him closer to her face. With both hands on either side of his face, she kissed him fully on the mouth. The kiss was slow and full of passion and longing. Full of what they both wanted to express but couldn't through words.

After a minute, House pulled back and searched her eyes silently.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For?"

"For taking me back."

Cuddy brought her hand down to rest on top of his on her stomach. "I'm not going to dinner with him."

"I figured you weren't."

"But I'm not going to let him sue you for this either. It's stupid." Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, Cuddy took a sip of tea from the mug on the nightstand and then settled back against the man beside her, who wrapped his arms around her as he gathered her close to him.

"Just do one favor for me, okay?" he said, as he caressed the curve of her belly.

"What's that?"

"Let me see the 'strong' Lisa Cuddy on Thursday morning, and not the weak one."

Cuddy was silent for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts. Facing away from him, she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his around her body.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: **Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been extremely busy with life and other things. I finally had time to sit down and finish this chapter among the chaos that has been going on.

That being said, we are now at Tuesday, and the trial is on Thursday. Brad (you know, the guy who obviously still has feelings for Cuddy and who House punched) WILL come back (but not until after the trial). I have some plans as to where his character will go (oh it's good. trust me...). Also, for those of you who are wondering: Cuddy is in her 27th week of the pregnancy.

Just so you guys know, I DO take all your comments to heart and some of them have influenced this story to go in one direction or another.

And as always, THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with this story. I've decided NOT to split this fic up into two-parts, and to just keep chugging along.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76:<strong>

On Tuesday late in the morning, Cuddy sat in one of the hospital's many board rooms on the third floor of the hospital, as she conducted a routine meeting with her staff of department heads. The meeting had started about forty-five minutes ago, and they were covering a lot of ground.

"… Moving on, the Princeton University research hospital's merger with PPTH that is still underway and all the final discussions will take place in about two weeks," Lisa Cuddy told her department heads who were seated in chairs, flanked around the conference table.

"Now," she continued, "that means all of you – I expect for you to go to your equivalent at the University hospital. Talk to them. See how you can work together -"

"So, by brown nosing," Dr. Gregory Waterson, the E.R. Department Chief interrupted from the other end of the table, smirking.

Cuddy chuckled. "Not quite, Greg. This whole initiative is for you to make connections and expand PPTH. We bring patients there. They bring patients to us. It's a win-win. For both parties. But only if you make it one. The research aspect is going to be a _very_ good benefit to us."

Just then, House entered, carrying two paper cups with lids in a brown paper carrier.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally show up," Cuddy replied, "And you're late."

"Is that _any_ way to react to someone who just bought you tea?" House replied, limping up to where she was sitting. "If I were on time, you would have no tea, and me, no coffee. So, win-win."

Rolling her eyes, Cuddy took the paper cup from him. "Thanks. Now, go sit down."

House mumbled something under his breath as he walked away that Cuddy chose not to hear, but Wilson and Parker, who he had limped past to sit down, did, and they both smirked.

"I'm going to ignore whatever you two just heard," Cuddy remarked as she glared at House, who had taken a seat at the other end of the table next to Wilson and across from Dr. Waterson, head of the E.R.

"Now, this merger – Princeton's CEO and I are currently flushing out the details, so we'll have a meeting in a week and a half or two weeks, depending on how much gets covered by then. I'll send each of you a copy beforehand so come with questions. Then I'll sign this and then it's done. I'll just have to go over there and hold a final meeting, and then it'll be official."

"Moving on, there is a conference next week in Las Vegas on brain disorders and infectious diseases at Mandalay Bay Hotel's convention center. It's funded by the Infectious Disease Society of America in partnership with the National Neuroscience Institute. I was asked today if PPTH would present a case study, and they specifically asked for the cerebral malaria case of Fletcher Stone a while back -"

"Crap," House muttered.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Cuddy smirked at him. "Yes, that was your case, so you better dig everything up and start prepping. You don't have a lot of time. I already told them you would do it."

House raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. "Vegas, eh?"

Universal smirks were starting to show around the room.

"You really think letting him run wild in Vegas while you're here is such a good idea?" Joseph Parker, head of Obstetrics and who was also Cuddy's doctor, chimed in.

"If you sleep with a hooker, I will kill you," Cuddy warned House.

"Oh relax, preggo. I'm not going to have sex with a hooker. That's what I have you for…"

Ignoring him, Cuddy turned to address PPTH's Chief of Neurology, as her face started to turn a light shade of crimson. "Stan, since this case is also specific to the neurological system, I'd like you to present this as well."

The thin, tall brown haired neurologist grinned at her. "Are you just asking me to go to Vegas to keep House in line and not let him sleep with hookers, or because you really want me to present with him….," Stanley Gisner asked, his voice trailing off for effect.

"Both," Cuddy replied. "Since you need to be brought up to speed in a relatively short amount of time, I expect you two to work together _efficiently._ You know the neurological component and Greg, you the infectious disease aspect."

"When is it?" House asked.

"You leave Monday night. I booked two first class tickets United from Newark to the McCarran airport in Las Vegas. You present Wednesday morning. Conference ends Thursday. That night there is a closing cocktail party which I expect _both_ of you to attend."

"And you'll be able to pull this together by then. You have a week," she continued. "Just use what you know. And you," she looked at House. "Don't be an ass to Stan. Work together."

"Why do you always think that I'll be an ass to everybody?" House whined.

"Uh, because you usually are."

"Did you really get the call today?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, House," Stan Gisner told him from the other end of the glass table. "Looks like we'll be spending quality time together shortly."

"Lucky us," Hose replied, sarcastically.

Wilson glanced across the table at the neurologist and grinned. "Lucky you Stan. Four days with House. That's gotta be a - Oww," he cried, as House stepped on his foot.

"Okay, guys, let's stop acting like five year olds and bring it back," Cuddy interrupted. "Greg, stop. You're going with Stan. End of story. Make this work."

"Oh relax. Even if we do a shitty job, it'll still bring good press to the hospital. Plus donor money, so don't get your pants in a jiffy," House told her.

Cuddy raised his eyebrows. "You better watch it there, mister."

"Or what? No sex for a week? And it doesn't count when I'm gone."

Universal grins were once again starting to form around the table.

"At the rate you're going right now? No sex for about a month," she replied, grinning wickedly.

Shaking her head, she gladly tried to end where the conversation was headed. "Alright. Let's get back to this meeting…" she continued.

* * *

><p>Later that day, House was in his conference room with Cameron and Foreman. The three of them were digging through file boxes looking for the Fletcher Stone case file, the one that House was supposed to present on the following Wednesday, in eight days, in Vegas.<p>

"Cuddy's really letting you go to Vegas?" Foreman asked, as he rummaged through a file box.

"That's what she said," House replied as he lifted the top off another box.

"You going to behave?"

"What are you, my fucking mother?" House mocked.

Foreman held his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm just sayin'. The mother of your child letting you run around in a strip club…" He pushed the box away and grabbed another one, lifting the lid.

"Aha! Found it." He lifted the thick manila folder out of the cardboard box. "Yup. Fletcher Stone."

"Good. Now go make three copies. And who says I'm going to go to a strip club?"

"Of the _whole_ file?" Foreman asked, ignoring his boss's later question.

"Yes, of the whole file."

"You're doing this with Stanley Gisner, right?" the neurologist asked, as he stood up with the file in hand.

"Yeah…"

"He's good. I've worked with him a few times."

"That's fabulous. Now go make those damn copies."

"House," Cameron said slowly, "We, uh, may need Chase's help…"

Foreman, who was just about to walk out the door, stopped, extremely curious to hear House's reply.

House stared at her. "And you are telling me this because?" he spat out, coldly.

"I…I-I just thought…" Cameron stammered, faltering under her boss's penetrating glare.

"I don't really give a rat's ass if you need him or not. If you need him, you know where to find him." He turned toward Foreman, who was trying to act as though he didn't hear the conversation. "And make sure you give a file to Gisner."

He stood up quickly and limped into his adjacent office, slamming the door forcefully shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted," the physical therapist began, writing on a chart, as she watched her patient finish his second set of shoulder blade squeezes.<p>

A short while later after finding the case file with his team, House was in the midst of his regular therapy appointment at the hospital, being overseen by his therapist, Laura McGuire. Laura had no other patients at the moment, so she could focus all her attention on the diagnostician.

When she received no answer, Laura began again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would be telling a shrink if I had one, and not you," House replied, gruffly, as he sat on the edge of the table, performing his exercises.

They lapsed into silence as Laura watched him finish another set of shoulder exercises, making a note in his file.

"How's the leg?" she asked cautiously.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Better than yesterday?" Laura asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay. It's a little better, but it still hurts a lot. I used heat this morning."

"Good," she told him. "I could get you into the whirlpool in a bit if you want. It'll probably help a lot with the soreness and pain."

House shrugged. "Okay."

"Well, that was easy."

House shrugged again. "It's been kind of a rough week so far…"

"You_ want_ to get better," Laura stated cautiously.

"I do," he replied quietly.

"And I was talking about your leg," Laura reminded.

"I know. I'm pissed about the minor setback from what happened last Friday."

"I know," Laura told him. "But so far, resting it and the heating pad has helped you overcome that."

She leaned in towards his ear.

"I know you hate hearing this, but I'm proud of the progress you are making."

Ten minutes later, House lay in the whirlpool wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, his lower body submerged underneath the water as the jets and warm water soothed his aching thigh.

Closing his eyes, House leaned his head back against the pearl-colored cushioned suctioned headrest and let out a slow breath. His leg was slowly started to feel better with the whirlpool. And he was glad.

His thoughts drifted towards what was going to happen in two days at the trial. He knew Cuddy was strong enough emotionally to handle talking about what happened, but was it going to be too much for her to handle at one time? _Yes, she was definitely a strong woman and that's what he loved about her, but what if she wasn't strong enough for this?_

And _Chase._ House knew he needed help with the Fletcher Stone case he was going to be presenting the following week. He was glad that Cameron brought up Chase instead of him.

He wondered how prepped Chase would be for Thursday's trial: if his lawyer was going to fight tooth and nail for him as if he thought he even had a chance.

He also wondered if John had enough information to succeed. To have the judge on their side. They had more than enough reasons to succeed in this case and he knew John was doing everything in his power to try and make it successful, but part of him wondered what 'card' Chase's lawyer could play that John had not anticipated.

As he ruminated a little while longer, House heard the door to the whirlpool room open. Opening his eyes, he saw Laura, his therapist, standing there with a towel.

"How's the leg now?" she asked, as she handed him the towel as he stood up.

"Actually, a lot better," House replied truthfully as he carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the rug, drying himself off.

"Good. Feel like a light massage or are you good?"

"I think I'm good," he replied, as he reached for his clothes that sat on the ledge.

"You sure? I don't mind..."

"Yeah, I'm good."

Letting her patient get dressed, Laura McGuire went outside to wait for him. As she walked out back into the physical therapy suite, Laura smiled to herself as she recalled the extraordinary progress House was making in just the past few short weeks they had been working together.

Many of her colleagues thought she was nuts for taking House on as a patient, but she knew they just didn't understand House the way she had come to understand him. As she thought back, she was glad to be asked to assist House with his therapy process, and she was doing everything in her power to make him as comfortable as possible with his pain level, both with his leg pain and the continuing rehabilitation for his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Later that night, John Greene and James Wilson were eating dinner at Alchemist &amp; Barrister pub in Princeton after leaving work.<p>

"I think it's a great idea that you want House and Lisa to be supported by the staff on Thursday," the lawyer told his partner, after swallowing a mouthful of his hamburger. "Truthfully, I think that's what they need."

"Okay," Wilson replied. As he set his Cabernet down on the table after taking a sip, he said, "I'll send out an email tomorrow."

He paused and looked across the restaurant table at his partner, making sure he had the man's full attention. "Are you ready for Thursday morning?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

"You'll do fine. Don't worry."

"I can always count on you for enthusiasm, James."

Wilson grinned. "What I'm here for," he replied cheekily.

"Is that _all_ you're here for?" John asked, smirking.

"Well now that you mention it…"

John grinned as he took a sip of his beer. "Are we starting to drift into inappropriate territory now?" he asked, after swallowing. "Because, you know, there are people around…"

"Hey, you brought it up!"

Fixing his partner with a serious expression after placing his beer down, John hesitated, clearing his throat. "If I, uh, wanted to ask you what you thought of someone in particular, you would tell me, right?" he began, somewhat cautiously.

"Unofficially," he added hastily.

Wilson eyed him warily as he took a bite of his grilled chicken club sandwich, swallowing before answering. "That depends. What are you getting at?" He wiped his lips with his napkin.

"What do you think of Chase?"

Wilson cocked an eyebrow, intrigued as he set his napkin back down. "I've never really worked with him," he replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"The times I have worked with him, he was taking orders from House. If you want any dirt, I can't really help you…"

"I didn't ask you for dirt. I asked you what you thought of him."

"You ask Cameron?"

"I did. Monday afternoon."

"She tell you what you needed to know?"

"She did. A lot, actually."

"I'm not surprised. You know they used to date, right?"

"I am aware, yes," John replied, before taking a sip of his beer.

"I can't tell you a lot, but what I can tell you is that when I worked with Chase, although it is minimal, he's a hard worker. Passionate about medicine…I know this doesn't really help you but I'm telling you what I think."

"That's fine. Please, continue."

"When you dropped me off at the accident site last November and I drove House's bike to the hospital, honestly, I had no idea how House kept it together, but…somehow, he just…did."

"I remember that, yes. When you had called me and told me about the outcome and then we rescheduled dinner again, my immediate thought was that the asshole who did this to Lisa – he shouldn't get away with this."

"Well, that's why you are her lawyer. To have Chase get what he deserves." The oncologist paused, hesitating before continuing.

"What Chase did was extremely uncalled for," Wilson continued. "I hate to say this, but Lisa was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. If there was another car in front of her, this probably would have turned out drastically differently, but…there wasn't, unfortunately… it still places Chase at fault. It's just – he's never done anything like this before, as far as I know…but, he should have known better…"

"And so," he continued, his voice becoming bitter, "I want you to win this case. You _need_ to. Chase's careless, reckless actions hurt two of my best friends, physically and emotionally, and he shouldn't get away with this. _At all._ I'm still beyond pissed about what he did…"

Staying silent, John reached over and caressed the other man's hand that was sitting on the tabletop.

"I know," he finally whispered. "This affected you as well. Because you are close to House. I know. And I _will_ win this case. For you, for me, for House and Cuddy. I consider the two of them good friends even though I've only known them a short while, so I'm even more willing to try harder to win this…I don't know Chase very well, but I do know that he fucked up big time. And you're quite right: he shouldn't get away with the shit he did."

Admiring the man in front of him greatly, Wilson placed his palm on the lawyer's cheek, caressing the smooth skin delicately, not caring if other patrons in the restaurant were uncomfortable at the affection he was giving his gay partner.

"John, what I love about you is you are committed. To everything that you do," he whispered softly, as he stared lovingly into his partner's eyes, giving him a lingering once-over before continuing.

"And that is why you are so good at what you do. You _care_ about your clients. You are committed to their success. Stacy told me you are a great lawyer and now I can see why she said that…what sets you apart from other lawyers is you actually give a shit about who you are defending. You care about your clients and what happens to them…and_ that_ is what I love about you."

John swallowed hard as he gazed into Wilson's eyes. "Thank you," he finally whispered. "That means a lot to me."

"And I will be there with you on Thursday."

John smiled warmly at the man whom he called his 'lover.' As Wilson dropped his hand away, John grabbed it and held onto to it on the table.

"I know," he whispered, as he caressed Wilson's hand with his thumb. "…I love you, James. Thank you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters are going to focus on the trial. That's the plan, anyway...Next chapter, I'm bringing back a surprise character. (and there may be some much awaited Huddy sex...yum)<strong>

**In case you forgot, the Fletcher Stone patient was from way back in Season Two. **

**As always, I hope to update within the next two weeks or so, but it may be longer, so be patient and stay tuned. And as always, THANK YOU!**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N:** My SINCEREST APOLOGIES to all my readers who have been patiently waiting for another update for a couple weeks. Very hectic time of year for me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, you guys are the best! Thanks for sticking with me through this.

We are now at the eve of the trial. ENJOY! And as always, comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77: <strong>

Wednesday night, on the eve before the much awaited trial between Lisa Cuddy and Robert Chase, Cuddy stood in her master bathroom at the sink, peering in the mirror as she removed her makeup she had applied that morning.

Her and House had arrived back home after enjoying a quiet, low-key evening in Princeton for dinner at Mediterra on Hullfish Street as they both unwound from the workday and tried not to focus too much on what awaited them the following morning.

As she washed her face and then dried her skin with a towel, she felt House come from behind her and rest his hands low on either side of her hips, as he caressed her hip bone through the silk night gown that clung to her body, which accenting her curves very nicely.

"Hi," he whispered, as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her lavender scented shampoo that still lingered from that morning, as her curls tickled his stubble.

Setting the towel down on the counter beside the faucet, Cuddy slowly turned around. House readjusted his hands and replaced them on her hips, pulling her closer to him so that her pregnant belly was nicely nestled between their bodies against his stomach.

"Hi," Cuddy echoed back softly, giving him a small smile as her eyes traveled swiftly down his body. The pale blue button-down shirt that he wore to work that day was unbuttoned as he was in the middle of undressing.

Cuddy worked her hands inside of his shirt and stroked his bare back as she let her eyes travel back upwards to his face.

Bending down, House caught her lips in a gentle kiss, the kind that left her breathless every time. Once they had broken apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You'll do good tomorrow," he whispered, bringing his hand up from her hip bone and caressing her cheek with his thumb lightly. "It'll be fine. I promise."

He waited until she had opened her eyes, for they had fluttered closed when he kissed her.

"I know," Cuddy replied, softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Withdrawing her hands from inside his shirt, she wrapped one hand around his neck while she placed her left palm on his cheek as she drew him in for a deeper kiss.

She broke apart and looked into his eyes. "I know," she repeated. "I just – it's going to be hard – talking about -" she began, apprehensively.

"I'll be with you the entire time," House interrupted, reassuring her softly but firmly, as he looked down at her.

Cuddy leaned forward, placing her forehead in the center of his bare chest, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know," she replied, softly, as she closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent as her emotions threatened to intervene.

House brought his hand that wasn't resting on her hip up towards her hair and threaded her black curls between his fingers.

"Hey, look at me."

She raised her head from his chest and met his eyes once again.

"It's going to be okay," he continued, softly.

When she continued to look at him with silence reluctance, he added, "Trust me."

She exhaled. "This is all just…coming up too fast," she murmured, glancing down once again. "Maybe I shouldn't have -"

"No," he interrupted softly but firmly. "Don't. Don't do this. You had every right to move forward with this."

He paused, moving his hand to cup the side of her face, as he forced her to look up at him once again.

"Don't doubt yourself, okay? If this is what you need to do in order to move past the accident, then that's okay…"

"Are _you_ okay with this?" she asked him.

House exhaled quietly, still maintaining eye contact with her. "Yes. We've been over this before. You _know _that I am."

Taking his hand off her hip, he placed it on her stomach. "Just promise me you'll take it easy and not push yourself."

Biting her lip, Cuddy swallowed and nodded, silently, as she broke eye contact and glanced down at his hand resting on her belly, and covered his hand with her own.

"This doesn't make you a bad person, Lisa, okay? At all."

Once again, Cuddy nodded wordlessly, as she glanced at his chest, blankly.

"Say something," House whispered, after about a half minute of silence, as he wondered what was going on inside her head. "Anything."

Without saying a word, Cuddy moved her hand up to the side of his neck and leaning forward, she kissed him with as much passion she could give him.

He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her small frame as he deepened the kiss.

In that moment, he knew she needed him, and he was determined to help her through this as much as he could.

Cuddy grinded her hips against his body and feeling the bulge in his pants grow larger, she grinned against his mouth.

"Something tells me you knew you were getting some action tonight," she murmured against his lips.

"Oh yeah?" House growled softly, as he reached around and grabbed her ass from underneath the nightgown, palming her ass cheek with his hand as he heard a gasp of surprise erupt from her lips.

His hands found the hem of her nightgown and as he pulled it upwards, House grinned wickedly as he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. With Cuddy's help, he lifted the nightgown completely over her head and threw it on the floor behind him.

"Something tells me that you thought the same thing," he replied seductively, as he silently and hungrily gave her body a lingering once-over.

He immediately moved his mouth to her neck, sucking lovingly on the skin, while carefully maneuvering her backwards so that her backside was flat up against the bathroom sink counter. Cuddy closed her eyes as she felt House's soft lips make contact with her neck.

Cupping her vagina with his hand, House slowly caressed her black strands of pubic hair, threading them through his fingers, as he worked his way slowly down to her entrance. As he thrust two fingers inside of her, she tightened up and then relaxed, wrapping her arms tighter around his body.

As House moved his fingers faster over her clit, Cuddy began to whimper softly and she buried her face in his neck, biting on the skin lightly.

House kissed the side of her neck and then rested his forehead against hers. Knowing she was going to cry out, he captured her lips, closing the gap between them once again.

Cuddy rocked her lower body against his in eager anticipation. Helping him pull his shirt off, she gripped the elastic hem of his boxers, pushing them down with both hands.

As she stood in front of him, she gripped his erect cock, gliding her hand up and down the shaft while she pressed her mouth upon his once more. Withdrawing his hand from her vagina, House reached up and slid his thumb across her breast, gently caressing her erect nipple.

"Is your leg okay?" Cuddy whispered, breaking off from the kiss, concerned.

Slightly ashamed, House took her hand in his own and limped back into the bedroom. Giving his leg a much needed break, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Cuddy closer to him so that she was standing in between his thighs, her pregnant belly nestled against his body.

Cuddy bent down and kissed him passionately, her hands caressing both sides of his face. When they broke apart, she looked down at him. "I love you," she whispered, caressing his facial hair gently with her fingers.

House responded by leaning forward and grasping her nipple, taking it possessively in his mouth. Cuddy gasped, closing her eyes, surprised at the hyper sensitivity feeling of her nipple, and squirmed, moving closer to him while running her fingers through his hair.

Lifting his mouth off her swollen breast, House let his lips trail down her stomach as he kissed his way to her public hair. Suddenly, he leaned back, scooted further up on the bed, motioning for her to follow.

She followed silently, carefully climbing up on the bed with him and straddling his naked body, while being careful of his right leg.

Her hands traveled up and down his toned upper body, caressing the length of his torso before gripping his cock.

Her hand wrapped around his erect shaft, gliding up and down as her fingers gently caressed the underside.

House's hands were splayed on either side of her belly as he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes as he began to reach orgasm from her touch.

"Lisa…I...want you…now," he breathed quietly.

He opened his eyes. "Flip over. On your back," he demanded, rolling out from underneath her.

Obeying, Cuddy laid against a pillow as she flipped over on her back, staring up at House, who had eased himself between her legs.

"_Someone_ is demanding tonight," she commented, in a sultry tone, as she anxiously awaited his next move.

House grinned. "You like it," he growled as he gently wrapped her legs around his body, making sure she was still comfortable due to the added weight of her growing belly, and then gently and slowly entered her.

She closed her eyes, enjoying him pumping into her as she rocked her pelvis against his, deepening the penetration.

"Oh God, Greg," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Open your eyes," he told her as their hips grinded faster in unison.

Cuddy opened her eyes, locking onto his electrifying blue ones.

"You okay?" he asked softly after a few seconds.

She smiled up at him.

"Never better."

* * *

><p>Thursday morning in the Cuddy residence, Gregory House opened his eyes. He heard the shower running and as he felt the warm empty space next to him in the bed, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table.<p>

It was a little after 8:30 and they were due at the courthouse by 10:30 at the latest for an eleven o'clock trial.

As he was about to get up and limp into the bathroom to check on Cuddy, the ringing of his cell phone, which was lying on the bedside table, stopped him. Grabbing the phone, he glanced at the caller I.D., where a number that wasn't already in his contacts was displayed on the screen.

He wasn't going to answer but then thinking that it might be John Greene, he changed his mind.

"House," he spoke gruffly into the mouthpiece of the cellular phone.

_Silence._

He was about to disconnect the call, thinking it was a wrong number, when a female voice stopped him.

_A female voice which he knew all too well._

"Greg."

Silence.

Before House had a chance to even open his mouth, he cast a warning look towards the bathroom door as he heard the female voice speak again.

"If Lisa is there, don't say my name. Go somewhere where you cannot be overheard."

"How do you know -"

"Greg." Stacy Warner's voice interrupted, impatiently. "Just do it!"

And, casting another warning glance at the direction of the bathroom door, where, behind it, he heard the sound of constant running water, Greg House obeyed, limping out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, while his mind was reeling with curiosity as to why his ex-girlfriend had called him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember: Stacy DOES know John Greene and she knows about the trial...**

**And as always, thanks for reading! **


	78. Chapter 78

Hi guys,

So sorry for the delay in posting. It's been a busy couple weeks, plus this chapter went through numerous edits before I was happy with the final version. It may be a couple weeks before the next update. So, be patient and stay tuned!

Where we left off: It's the morning of the trial and House gets a rather unexpected phone call.

"_House," he spoke gruffly into the mouthpiece of the cellular phone._

_ Silence._

_ He was about to disconnect the call, thinking it was a wrong number, when a female voice stopped him._

_ A female voice which he knew all too well._

_ "Greg."_

_ Silence._

_ Before House had a chance to even open his mouth, he cast a warning look towards the bathroom door as he heard the female voice speak again._

_ "If Lisa is there, don't say my name. Go somewhere where you cannot be overheard."_

_ "How do you know -"_

_ "Greg." Stacy Warner's voice interrupted, impatiently. "Just do it!" _

_ And, casting another warning glance at the direction of the bathroom door, where, behind it, he heard the sound of constant running water, Greg House obeyed, limping out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, while his mind was reeling with curiosity as to why his ex-girlfriend had called him._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78: <strong>

After making sure the bedroom door was completely shut behind him, House spoke quietly into the phone.

"Hang on," he said, before limping down the hallway and towards the living room. Making himself comfortable on Cuddy's couch (well, _their _couch), House took a breath and spoke into the phone once more.

"So," he began, "what do you want? This is kind of unexpected."

"Wow," he heard Stacy reply. "That was rather blunt."

"I'm a blunt kind of guy."

Stacy rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her_. 'Some things never change,_' she thought to herself.

She heard House clear his throat, and was brought back to the present moment.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you," she began quickly.

"That would be a start, yeah," House replied. "Although from what you first said on the phone, I can hardly think this conversation won't turn…awkward -"

"Greg," Stacy interrupted him. "Have you forgotten that Lisa and I are still good friends?"

"I didn't realize you talked to her lately."

"I haven't, actually," Stacy told him.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Stacy broke it.

"I, uh, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be in the courtroom today." She held her breath, waiting anxiously but nervously for his response.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," House replied slowly, after a brief pause where he gathered his thoughts.

"I didn't ask you to have a response. I just…wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be…shocked when you saw me," Stacy told him. "Although, don't tell Lisa I'm coming. I want to surprise her."

"…Okay," House replied slowly. "How do you know…" His voice trailed off when he didn't quite know how to ask or even what to ask.

Fortunately, Stacy picked up on his hesitation. "What? About the trial or the fact that you two are finally dating?"

House chuckled lightly but said nothing.

"I know John Greene," she continued.

"What?!" House exclaimed, and then lowered his vice after shooting a quick glance towards the bedroom door. "How?!"

"I used to work at his firm in New York. I mean, I still do, but it's more part-time. He came back for a party a few weeks ago."

"So he told you?"

"Well, James was with him, so James filled me in about you two and about the accident and John let me know about today."

"And, Greg," Stacy continued, her voice getting quieter. "I wanted to offer my congratulations but also my condolences…."

House was silent for a few seconds. A feeling that hadn't surfaced for a long time was threatening to re-emerge. He swallowed and forced himself to clear his head.

"So you really do know everything," he finally whispered, as he felt his throat start to constrict. It was a statement rather than an intended question.

"I'm sorry for what you and Lisa went through. You two didn't deserve this," Stacy told him softly.

She paused, knowing he was most likely getting uncomfortable with the subject matter.

"John's a good lawyer."

"I know," House replied, his voice becoming strong once again. "Lisa wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't."

"So," Stacy began again. "Have you spared James or does the mockery and sarcasm still manifest?"

"Are you kidding? That's the favorite part of my day. If I didn't mock my bestest buddy, what else is there to do?"

Stacy laughed aloud. "You seem like you haven't changed," she replied, smirking. "Anyway, I'll let you go. Good luck, Greg. You two will do fine. Just…" Her voice trailed off.

"Just?"

"…Don't let Steve have the upper hand when he's questioning you."

"Steve?"

"Steven Savoy. Chase's lawyer."

"You know him?!"

"Yes," she replied. "I've been on his opposition a few times. He plays hardball."

"Does John know this?"

"He does, yes."

"How hardball are we talking about?"

"Nothing that you can't handle. He'll look for anything to trap you."

House swallowed. "It's not me I'm concerned about," he replied quietly.

"I know," Stacy told him softly. "Look, Lisa's smart. You know that. Knowing her, she'll probably go into full blown administrator mode. She'll do fine."

She and House talked for a few minutes more and after disconnecting the call, House ventured back into the bedroom where he heard the sound of the blow dryer running from behind the bathroom door.

Limping into the bathroom, he saw Cuddy standing at the sink, blow-drying her hair with some type of conical attachment. She was wearing a three- quarter sleeve faux wrap black-and-green striped knee-length maternity dress, which was not too revealing yet not too conservative.

Turning off the blow-dryer, she peered at House through the mirror.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?!" she exclaimed.

"On the phone with Foreman," House lied, as he limped to where she was standing. "Got a case."

He pointed toward the diffuser that was attached to the blow-dryer. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "_That_ is called a diffuser. It prevents frizzy hair."

"So why just _not_ blow-dry your hair?"

"Because I don't want to go out of the house with wet hair," Cuddy told him before turning around to face him, the blow-dryer still in her hand.

"And don't you think you have more important things to do than to worry about a case?" she continued. "Your team can handle it."

"Leaving Cameron and Foreman in charge without me is like trying to -"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Cuddy interrupted. "They need your brilliance, Sherlock."

House smirked and moved closer to her, his hand cupping her hip bone through her polyester dress material.

"How are you?" he asked softly, stepping forward and closing the gap between them.

"I'm good," she whispered, reassuring herself as she took a breath. "Nervous but good."

"John's a good lawyer. You'll do fine."

Cuddy looked up at him. "Just promise me you won't do anything to Chase in the courtroom when you see him," she whispered softly, as her eyes locked onto his.

"Okay," House replied. "But, for you. Not for him."

"Whatever it takes," Cuddy mumbled, as she turned back to the bathroom mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Trenton, Clarkson S. Fisher Building, Courtroom 5:<strong>

Ten minutes to eleven, dressed in a jacket and tie (no doubt, at Cuddy's request) Gregory House sat in the front of the courtroom in a black swivel chair, his cane resting against the long rectangular wooden table in front of him off to the side. To his right, sat Cuddy, and on the opposite side of Cuddy sat John Greene, her lawyer, who was silently glancing over his notes, his pen tapping lightly on the table's oak surface.

After much pleading on John's behalf, the judge allowed House to sit beside Cuddy at the table instead of in the front row of the gallery.

"Thank you," House whispered.

"Don't mention it," John whispered back.

House looked behind them. More people were filling the rows in the gallery. Most, not all of them were from Princeton Plainsboro. Directly behind the table where House, Cuddy and John were sitting, Wilson, Cameron and Foreman sat in the front row of the gallery. Cuddy's sister, Katherine, was sitting a few rows behind them.

House's eyes flickered to the other side of the packed courtroom. The defense table was still empty. His eyes traveled further back and his gaze fell on a woman with shoulder length black hair, sitting not too far from the back of the room.

Stacy Warner saw him staring at her, and she immediately grinned at him. _'Good luck'_ she mouthed silently.

House smirked and immediately turned toward Cuddy, who was seated on his right. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Surprised, Cuddy pulled back and looked at him, as she did as she was told. Her face broke into a wide smile as she glanced behind her as she and Stacy locked eyes with one another.

Stacy returned the grin and mouthed _'Good luck, Lisa.'_

Cuddy smiled. _'Thank you'_ she mouthed back before turning back to address House.

"Did you know she was coming?" she asked, her voice low.

"Actually, yeah," House whispered. "She called me this morning. She knows John."

Cuddy's mouth fell open. "You little liar! You weren't on the phone with Foreman this morning!"

House smirked but said nothing.

Turning to her right, Cuddy addressed John, who was sitting on the other side of her on the aisle. "I forgot you knew Stacy, John!"

John looked up from his notes. "She's here?"

"Yeah, in the back. Other side."

Glancing behind him, John indeed did notice his friend and former employee, but did not get out of his seat to talk to her.

"She wanted to come," he told Cuddy, as he turned back towards her after seeing Stacy.

"I didn't realize you two still talk!" Cuddy replied, surprised.

"Here and there," John told her, his voice low.

"Look, there's something you should know before Steve questions you," he continued, switching gears. "I know you're prepared, but just be careful with how you answer his questions. He plays dirty, so try not to get trapped."

"Stacy told me the same thing," House told him.

"Who do you think I got my information from?" John joked lightly.

* * *

><p>As John was giving his client last minute advice, Robert Chase was escorted into the courtroom by a police officer, who was gripping the doctor's upper arm tightly. His lawyer advised him to get a haircut and shave, which he did.<p>

_"Judges don't like untidiness in their courtroom," Savoy had told him. "So do me a favor and look good. That means shave the two month stubble and get a haircut. At least do your best not to look like you've just been in jail for the past four months."_

_ "But I have," Chase had replied._

_ Savoy rolled his eyes. "Rob, just do it. It could make a difference in this case."_

_ "I hardly doubt that," Chase had muttered under his breath so he knew Savoy wouldn't hear him. _

As he was led over to the one of the two only unoccupied tables that sat in the front of the courtroom, Chase focused his eyes on the front of the room, avoiding looking at all the people sitting in the rows in the gallery. No doubt there were a lot of people who he knew from the hospital, and he knew that they were all here to provide their boss with the support she needed to get through this ordeal.

And it was all his fault.

In the front row behind House and Cuddy, Chase noticed the back of Wilson's head and then almost automatically, his gaze shifted over to the woman sitting beside the oncologist.

_Cameron._

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Ignoring his rush of emotions that just attempted to surface all at once, Chase's eyes flickered to the man sitting next to Cuddy on her right. _John_, he thought to himself as he advanced to the table that sat waiting for him.

His handcuffs were taken off and a moment later, his attorney had taken a seat next to him.

Steve Savoy was a decently respected criminal lawyer in the Trenton area, and he did anything to get his clients' out of trouble. But, he knew that the man sitting next to him, his client, had virtually no chance of getting off on this one. But he made a little bit of money and if he didn't get his client off, then he didn't really care because he had plenty other cases that he could get involved in.

Meanwhile, Chase stole a side glance at House and Cuddy, only half listening to what his lawyer was whispering to him about answering tactics when questioned by the opposing counsel.

House had one arm draped around the back of Cuddy's chair and was whispering to her. Meanwhile, Cuddy was simply staring blankly at the table in front of her, looking somewhat peaky. Chase's eyes traveled down to the curve of her stomach, where Cuddy's hand was resting, her fingers of her left hand nervously drumming against the dress material that accented her belly.

"It's not too late for you to back out of this," House whispered to her.

"I'm fine," Cuddy whispered back, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that were threatening to overwhelm her.

House hesitated, knowing she was not fine, but didn't want to upset her further. "And you'll be sure to tell me if anything happens?"

Cuddy looked up into his eyes, which were filled with immediate concern. She swallowed, trying to reassure him and herself at the same time. "Greg, I'm at twenty-seven weeks. I'm _fine_," she stressed quietly.

"You're looking a bit peaky," House told her.

She snorted. "What are you, my mother?" She reached up with her hand that wasn't resting on her belly and softly caressed his cheek. "Greg, I'm okay, I promise," she whispered.

House brought his hand to rest on top of hers on her belly, giving her hand a small squeeze. "…I'm just worried, that's all…"

"I know," Cuddy said to him quietly. "Don't be."

House was about to answer when John motioned to cease their conversation, causing House to look up at the judge who had just come out of chambers on the left side of the courtroom.

"All rise," the bailiff in the corner said, "the honorable Judge Mark Fleming presiding."

As Cuddy stood up, House placed his hand on the small of her back to aid her in getting vertical.

"You can do this," he whispered in her ear, as he verbalized those words partly to reassure himself at the same time.


	79. Chapter 79

Hi guys,

My apologies for the wait. I've been super busy, and I also wanted to have these next few chapters as accurate as possible so it took a little time.

Thanks for being so patient...I wasn't going to break this down into several chapters and just have it as one huge chapter, but then I thought the build-up would be better suited in small doses.

We are now in the middle of the trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79:<strong>

"So, after dinner, where did you and Lisa go…or, intend to go?" John Greene asked, referring to the night of Lisa Cuddy's accident.

At the moment, Gregory House was being questioned by Cuddy's lawyer about the events that transpired Friday November 16th of last year.

After the opening statements, to which John had told the judge and the court only facts he could prove and that could help his case (although, Savoy had tried to undercut the prosecution's credibility in his own opening statement, to which John was pissed at, but he kept his cool…at least for the present moment, anyway), House had been called to the stand as the first witness.

John's intention (and hope) was for Cuddy to go last, that is, if Steven Savoy, Chase's lawyer, didn't pull any tricks. By setting all of the other evidence into place before Cuddy was questioned (with House and of course, Chase, and possibly Cuddy's obstetrician Dr. Joseph Parker, who was currently seated in the gallery), John was sure that Savoy would have a harder time appropriately questioning her, and he was ready to go head-to-head with the lawyer, if need be.

Chase had asked for a non-jury trial, to which John was surprised at. _Steve definitely doesn't think he could win this then_, he thought to himself. If there was no jury, then it was only the judge's ruling which decided Chase's fate. _Well played, Savoy._

As the only witness to the accident that night, House's testimony was of extreme importance and John was making sure that the judge was aware of that fact to help secure his side of the case (and he was doing quite a good job of it).

When he received no response, John asked his question again.

"So, after dinner, where did you two intend to go?" he repeated, a bit firmer this time.

"Back to her house," House responded, as he twirled his cane between his legs to give his hands something to focus on.

"But you didn't end up there, did you?" John added, his voice low. He was trying to gain the sympathy factor from the judge.

House said nothing and glanced down at his thigh.

"…Greg, I know this is going to be tough, but could you tell the court what happened that night after leaving The Ferry House restaurant?"

House swallowed and forced himself to look up at John before opening his mouth to speak.

"We, uh, we were…on our way back to her house," he began.

He stopped and cleared his throat and began again, his voice monotone as he tried to hide the quiver in his voice. "Lisa was in front of me in her car and I was behind her on the bike-"

"Pardon the interruption, but just curious, why did you drive separately?"

House shrugged. "I had driven to her house earlier and didn't want to leave my bike in her driveway."

"For fear of someone driving by and realizing that your bike was in her driveway and then most likely putting two and two together?" John interrupted, being careful about how he worded his inquiry. "And pardon me if I completely overlooked the reason," he added, hastily.

House shrugged. "Something like that."

John didn't push the issue. He knew Savoy would definitely question Cuddy about it, so he didn't waste time questioning House about the issue. He motioned for his witness to continue.

"We were stopped at the red light at the Mercer and Nassau intersection, and that's when…I – I saw the car flying toward us in the opposite direction and then - then" His voice caught and he stopped.

John waited patiently as he heard the diagnostician's voice start to crack.

House silently cursed at himself. He didn't expect himself to begin to lose control, especially now, only at the beginning. He didn't dare look over at Cuddy, for fear of completely losing it.

He found his voice and began again, looking anywhere but in the gallery of people. "Then, I knew – the car wasn't stopping," he continued, his voice barely audible now. He forced himself to take a breath and ran a shaky hand down his face."God dammit," he whispered quietly to himself. "I thought I could do this."

"Take your time. No one said this was going to be easy," he heard John tell him softly, his voice sounding strangely far away.

"…I called out Lisa's name to warn her but her windows were up," House continued once he found his voice again, although his voice didn't sound like his own. "She was already in the midst of turning when the SUV hit her….It was too late. I don't even think she saw the car…It just…crashed into her side…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Form behind John, Cuddy made a slight movement.

She was stunned. She didn't know House had called out of her name from behind her that night. She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a slow breath, as her head whirled with what she had just heard. When she opened her eyes, she found House staring at her, their eyes locked onto one another, communicating so much with just one look.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

Confused as ever, John Greene spun around to face his client, waiting for an explanation. When he received none, he turned back toward House.

"What?"

House swallowed, his eyes still locked onto Cuddy's. "Lisa didn't know that I called out her name to warn her that night," he replied, as he finally broke his gaze with Cuddy and glanced down. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Do you two need a moment?" John asked softly, after a few seconds of silence.

House shook his head. "No."

John spun around toward his client but she waved her hand, motioning for him to continue.

"So, the SUV hits Lisa, and then what?" John began, getting back to his main line of questioning. He was purposely extremely methodical in order to get the judge to see the full picture before making a ruling. And of course, to help their case.

"I immediately get off my bike and check on her."

"And that's when you called Dr. Allison Cameron, a member of your diagnostic team at Princeton Plainsboro, correct?"

House nodded. "Yeah. I also called Dr. Joe Parker, Lisa's OB-GYN."

"Why Cameron? What made you call her instead of say, Dr. Wilson, your best friend?"

"Objection!" Savoy interrupted loudly. "Leading the witness."

John turned towards the defense lawyer. "Oh really? How am I leading him? It's called collecting information. You should try it. It's very helpful."

Savoy opened his mouth to refute and to let out a sarcastic remark but the judge cut across him.

"Counselors, let's not get out of hand here. I will not have rowdiness in my courtroom. Mr. Savoy, overruled. In my opinion, that is a legitimate question as it pertains to this line of questioning." Judge Fleming turned toward the witness.

"Dr. House, you may answer."

House took a breath. "I don't know," he began, shrugging. "I guess…I knew that I could trust her not to say anything and respect everyone's – well, mine and Lisa's - privacy. To be honest, I didn't even think to call Wilson. He had gone home early that day anyway. I just – I didn't even think to call him. He didn't know anything yet."

He glanced at Wilson, who was sitting directly behind the table where Cuddy sat. "I'm sorry."

Wilson nodded, touched by the gesture, and then motioned for John to continue.

"But calling Dr. Cameron meant that someone else other than Lisa's doctor - I'm assuming he was the only person who knew about you two dating - would find out about your…secret..."

House cleared his throat. "I weighed that option, trust me, but I didn't have a choice. If I had just called for an ambulance, I would have gotten some punk ass kid attending on the late night shift who wouldn't know a rat's ass about confidentiality and it would have been all over the hospital that weekend, probably -"

"But it was all over the hospital, at least on Monday, when that article in the Princeton newspaper came out," John interrupted. "I think everyone in this courtroom read it, myself included."

"Yeah, well I didn't plan for that to happen," House replied bitterly. "I could trust Cameron, and that's why I called her, That and she was the first person to come to mind in that split second when I pulled out my phone to call for an ambulance."

"Did you happen to see your employee, Dr. Chase, that night?"

House's eyes narrowed. "I did," he answered, as he drastically began to get louder, and his voice changed to an exceedingly bitter tone. "He was getting forced out of his car by a police officer. He saw me and then fucking waved at me in his drunken stooper like some fucking idiot. That little shit waved -"

"Okay, okay, let's not get out of hand here," John interrupted. He stepped closer to the witness box where House was currently sitting and said in a low voice that only House could hear, "I know you're pissed, but tone down the language."

He stepped back. "What happened at the-"

"Excuse me your Honor," Savoy interrupted with a smirk on his face. "But I think we all want to know what Mr. Greene just whispered to his witness."

John spun around to face his opposing council. "Oh so now you speak for the whole entire court now? When the hell did you get that privilege?"

Savoy smirked. "Attitude, Greene."

"I told him to tone down the inappropriate language," John spat out bitterly. "Are you going to try and use that against me now?" he added sarcastically.

"Gentlemen," Judge Fleming interrupted loudly. "That's enough. If you two are done taking a go at one another, I'd like to get on with this trial. If not, you both can duke it out in chambers."

After House was done being questioned by John Greene, opposing council was offered a chance to cross examine the witness. Savoy refused, determined to put all his effort into questioning Cuddy and making her crack.

"Your Honor, the prosecution calls Robert Chase to the stand," John began, after House had taken his seat next to Cuddy behind the table.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

I hope you all liked this chapter. Short but juicy. And as always, comment! Don;t know when the next update is going to be, but I know you guys will all be waiting with anticipation for more.


	80. Chapter 80

_**My sincerest apologies for the long wait. I finally had a chance to recently sit down and iron out this chapter. I do hope it was worth the wait.**_

_**We are still well in the middle of the trial. And for those of you who need a refresher (yes, blame my long hiatus), Cuddy is 27 weeks.**_

* * *

><p><em>After House was done being questioned by John Greene, opposing council was offered a chance to cross examine the witness. Savoy refused, determined to put all his effort into questioning Cuddy and making her crack.<em>

_"Your Honor, the prosecution calls Robert Chase to the stand," John began, after House had taken his seat next to Cuddy behind the table._

**Chapter 80:**

Once House was seated, Cuddy squeezed his bicep and leaned over toward him. "I'm proud of you," she whispered in his ear. "You did good."

"It's not over yet," he whispered back, looking at her, as he silently tried to convey forgiveness for what had happened moments before.

As House and Cuddy were conversing quietly, Robert Chase stood after hearing last minute advice from his lawyer being whispered in his ear, and after being sworn in, took his seat on the witness stand.

John Greene stood once again, smoothed out his tie with his hand and stepped out from behind the table. He had waited for this moment for weeks and now that it was finally here, he was simply revving to begin.

"Good morning, Dr. Chase."

"Morning," Chase replied stiffly.

"Now, before I begin the nitty-gritty questioning, I just have one simple question to start."

Chase was silent, waiting patiently. He had no idea what to expect. He kept his eyes on John.

"You've worked for your boss, Doctor House, for some time now, is that correct?"

"Yes," Chase replied.

"And you've been a good employee, have you not?"

Chase casually shifted his gaze over behind John onto his boss. _Why? He had no idea._

"Eyes on me, Chase. Don't look at him," John told him roughly.

Chase snapped his eyes back towards the lawyer, surprised at John's abrupt change of tone.

"I – I like to think so, yes," Chase finally answered, swallowing nervously.

"Your boss and two colleagues think so, as well," John told him confidently. "So, naturally, that got me thinking, 'Okay, so he's not a bad person, so what happened to make him suddenly…lose control'…."

Chase's lawyer stood up, outraged. "Objection! Relevance?" he shouted. He faced John. "My client did not 'lose control' here, okay?!"

John spun towards him, absolutely livid. "So you would not call getting behind the wheel of a car, driving - drunk enough to blow a .15 on a breathalyzer, which he _did _-, and_killing_ an innocent -"

"My client made a _mistake_, okay?!" Savoy interrupted. "He didn't lose control -"

John interrupted him, half-shouting now. "Mistake?! Your client -"

"Gentlemen," Judge Fleming interrupted, "Stop! Please. The two of you. This is going to become a bloodbath soon. Mr. Greene, un-called for. Mr. Savoy, overruled. And sit down."

Shooting a dirty look at his opposing counsel, Savoy mumbled under his breath but did as he was told.

Calming down, John turned back to face Chase, who was silently waiting.

"I'm assuming you went to work that Friday, correct?" he began, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes, that is correct," Chase replied, nodding.

"And you left work to go to the bar?"

Another nod.

"Okay, now let's back up, shall we?" John told him. "You and your two colleagues are working on a case that day from earlier on in the week and you just…leave. One of your colleagues Doctor Cameron told me that she thought you seemed…distracted, and when she asked you if anything was bothering you, you just shrugged her off."

John paused and peered at the defendant closely, taking a step closer to where he was sitting, before continuing, ready to gauge his reaction quickly.

"…. That seems like a pretty quick turnaround of events, don't you think?" he questioned curiously. "To go from 'everything's fine' to just getting up and leaving the hospital, going to a bar, drinking for several -"

"Objection," Savoy, Chase's lawyer, interrupted quickly.

Judge Fleming looked at him. "On what grounds?"

"Uh… relevance?"

The black haired judge smirked. "Nice try. I think this is a very relevant line of questioning, so…overruled." He glanced over at John, who could have sworn the judge gave him a slight smile. "Please, Mr. Greene. Continue."

Nodding, the lawyer resumed his questioning.

"Doctor Chase, you have no history of drunk driving whatsoever. Or any bad driving record either. So, it's not like you do this on a regular basis." He took a step closer to the defendant, who stared right back at him, determined not to fold.

"So, what the hell caused you to get so drunk to blow a point fifteen on a breathalyzer and cause my client to lose something her and Doctor House can never get back?!"

During the time John was speaking, Cuddy felt a rush of emotions threaten to intervene in her somewhat calm state, and she fought to not lose control. She felt House squeeze her hand and she turned to her right to look at him. He was looking concerned.

She squeezed his hand back reassuringly.

"You okay?" House asked quietly.

She nodded, her left hand caressing her stomach gently.

"You sure?"

Cuddy nodded again. "Yes," she whispered firmly. She finally tore her eyes away from his and focused her attention on the back of John's head.

"Just stay calm," she heard House whisper in her ear as she listened to her lawyer still question Chase. "It'll be okay."

John was still in detective mode. "…Was it a fight with House? Did you lose a patient? Was it a personal issue perhaps? What made you lose_ that_ much control, Chase?"

Chase shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. His tried not to look over at his lawyer who was looking furious.

John kept going, determined to make the doctor crack.

"Was it a fight with a girlfriend? A lover's spat, perhaps?"

For the first time since being questioned, Chase's eyes narrowed and he had a look of pure hatred on his face as he stared up at John, the disgusted look still prominent.

"What do you know about love?" he spat out, bitterly.

John hesitated, surprised. Even House, a few feet behind at the table picked his head up and stared at his employee, shocked.

"Excuse me?" John replied.

"What do you know -"

"I heard what you said," John interrupted him, icily.

Chase snickered, knowing he had hit a nerve. "You don't even know what love is. And yet, here you are, standing on your high horse questioning me about it. What do you know? Right now, you're with a guy who doesn't even know what the term 'homosexual' even means -"

For a fleeting moment, John Greene looked as if he was going to strike Chase across the face, but he immediately controlled himself, although his fist still remained clenched tightly by his side.

Instead, he stepped closer to Chase, staring into the doctor's face. "Don't you _ever _talk about my personal life again," he spat out bitterly, in a dangerously low voice. "Do you understand me?"

Meanwhile, Wilson was being forced back into his seat by Cameron, who had sat beside him. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

Cameron laid a hand on his arm. "It's not worth it, Wilson," she whispered to him. "Stop."

House too was about to rise, the anger quite evident on his face, but Cuddy tugged him back down, the expression on her face hard to read.

"Don't."

House looked around at her. "He just insulted my best -"

"I know," Cuddy said quietly, her expression not changing. "Do you want to give them an excuse to hold you in contempt and then charge you with something ludicrous!?"

He swallowed and kept his mouth shut, knowing she was right. "No."

"Then sit back down and calm yourself. John can handle it."

Meanwhile at the front of the courtroom, while all the scuttling of movement and whispers was going on behind him, John Greene and Robert Chase were still staring at one another.

"Gentlemen," Judge Fleming interrupted the terse silence after loudly clearing his throat. "If we are done with the 'personal', I'd like to get back to the reason we are all here today."

John glanced toward the judge before quickly shifting his eyes back to Chase.

"Oh we're done," he replied coldly as his eyes bore straight into Chase's.

On the other side of the courtroom at the defense table, Stephen Savoy was grinning. His client had done exactly as he had hoped and he had done it flawlessly.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you plowed into my client's car or just keep sidestepping the question with all this bullshit that Steve over there told you feed to me?" John spat out angrily before turning around.

"Because frankly, Chase, I'm losing my patience with you," he continued, after giving Wilson a small reassuring smile and facing the defendant once more.

Chase glanced at John before shifting his gaze over to Cuddy, who was staring at him.

He could see that she was having a hard time and trying her best not to let her guard down.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly.

Before John even had a chance to react and tell him off for speaking to his client, he stared back at the lawyer and began his story.

"…The Sunday before, I met up with a friend from college. His name's Dave. Haven't seen him in years but he was in the area and we decided to meet to catch up."

"Chase, spare us all the bullshit – me included - and tell me what happened," John interrupted icily.

Chase swallowed. "That Friday afternoon, I had gotten a call from Dave's mom, telling me Dave had committed suicide. I mean, I didn't even know he was – he - he seemed fine. His mom told me I was the first person he'd seen in weeks."

"You receive this call at work?"

Chase nodded. "A few hours later, I left."

"And went to a bar and drank yourself into oblivion?" John interrupted, harshly.

Chase said nothing.

Behind John at the table, House's fist was clenched in his lap as he barred his teeth at his former employee. Cuddy took his hand in her own. "Greg, calm down," she whispered, her voice shaking.

House took a breath and exhaled slowly, the anger still evident on his face. He said nothing in response and continued to glare at Chase.

"Judging by your boss's facial expression behind me," John began, as he turned back to face the defendant after glancing behind him at House, "I take it he's pissed at you for what you did. Do you think that's wrong of him?"

"No."

"And you, like almost everyone else in this room, had no idea that my client and Dr. House were more than just boss and employee, correct?"

"At the time, no, I did not," Chase answered.

"Well, _that_ certainly doesn't excuse your behavior," John started, and then quickly switched gears. "What made you _think_ getting _that_ drunk would fix anything? Clearly, you _didn't_ think."

Chase said nothing.

"Just because you couldn't deal with your friend's death in a …_responsible _manner," he continued, bitterly, "does _not _give you a free pass to affect other people's lives. You were intoxicated almost twice past the legal limit!"

"Yeah, sure," he continued, "I could argue that my client was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Which is true," he added, "If she had been at that light maybe a minute later, she probably wouldn't have been affected by your stupidity."

The lawyer took a step closer to Chase. "But that's_ not_ what happened, Chase. My client _was_ at that light, and as she was turning, _your_ SUV came speeding out of nowhere and crashed head-on into the driver's side of Lisa Cuddy's Mercedes."

At this point, John was gesturing wildly with his hands and his voice became more and more exuberant as he continued.

"Not even a half hour later," he continued, "she received devastating news that she had miscarried one of her twins, on top of the injuries already sustained. Because of what _you_ did. Because _you_ decided to get into your car that night."

For the first time since beginning Chase's questioning, John turned toward the screen that sat on the opposite side of Chase, beside the judge and after picking the remote up from the table, he pushed a button, turning the screen on.

Immediately, a still of Cuddy's Mercedes flashed on the screen, the driver's side horribly dented and caved in, and smoke all around the vehicle.

Silence engulfed the entire courtroom. All eyes were fixated on the screen, some on John.

Chase's lawyer meanwhile made a small incoherent sound. John turned around to look at him, a mixture of pure disgust and revolt on his face.

"Yes?"he sneered.

Steven Savoy, upon being addressed, opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Satisfied, John turned back towards the front of the courtroom before walking back to the table where his client was currently seated, waited two beats, and then clicked the television screen off and sat down.

"Nothing further," he said to the still courtroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued... Cuddy's up on the stand next to be questioned by Savoy. Stay tuned. And there's plenty of juicy stuff coming after the trial ends. House still has to go to Vegas for that conference and Bradley 'McCreeper' Kowalski is not out of the picture yet.<strong>_

_**And thanks for being extremely patient readers!**_


	81. Chapter 81

****A/N**: Sorry for the long month wait. This chapter was not easy for me to write, as I wanted to get into Cuddy's head and portray her emotions accurately. I may not be able to update as much as I would like, so I do appreciate you patience.**

**By the way, at the end of this chapter, I give you permission to hate Savoy even more than you did before because frankly...he's earned the 'Asshole of the Year' award in my book. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81:<strong>

As Lisa Cuddy took her place at the witness stand after being called upon by the defense, she glanced in House's direction and gave him a tiny reassuring smile.

The morning had not been easy for either of them and Cuddy surprised herself at how well she was handling hearing others' discuss the events surrounding her accident – but could she still feel that same confidence and have the strength to talk about it herself?

Taking a breath, she slowly exhaled as she fixed her gaze on Chase's lawyer, who had just stood and stepped out from behind the defense table.

A few yards behind him to the left, House was trying not to let his own nervousness and impending concern overwhelm him as he watched his 27-week pregnant girlfriend – also his boss and someone whom he called his oldest lover and friend – on the witness stand, as she waited to be questioned about one of the toughest nights of her entire life.

His eyes traveled down to the curve of her stomach, his gaze lingering for a moment, as the unspoken concern for both her and their son's wellbeing tormented him to no end.

John Greene leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She'll do fine. Don't worry."

House opened his mouth to say something in response, but no sound came out. He just nodded warily.

Trying to cast his thoughts aside, he began to listen to Savoy's questioning.

"Doctor Cuddy, I understand that you and your department head Doctor House over there – who is also your employee I might add - have been in a sexual -"

"Objection," John Greene, Cuddy's lawyer, interrupted as he stood up quickly. Turning to the other lawyer, he replied mockingly, "You're _really_ going to ask that question? This is not a fishing expedition."

Savoy smirked. "I never said it was one," he replied lightly with an air of smug confidence. "And I wouldn't call 'one' question a 'fishing expedition', Johnny boy. So don't get all your -"

"You know what I mean," John snarled.

Savoy glanced warily up towards the judge, who had just picked up his gavel. "Save the muscle movement with the gavel, your Honor. I'll rephrase."

If Judge Fleming was annoyed by being spoken to that way, he didn't show it, but John could see a muscle twitching in the man's jaw as the judge glared at the other lawyer disapprovingly.

Savoy meanwhile, turned back to Cuddy, with a jubilant smirk on his face. "Since your lawyer over there thinks that I'm going 'fishing', I'll rephrase," he began sarcastically. "When did you and Doctor House start…'dating'?"

Resisting the urge to throw a sarcastic remark at him, Cuddy decided to stick with the facts. She replied, "Last year, in May."

"And none of your staff knew this?"

"They had no reason to, so at the time, no they did not."

"Was your intention to keep the relationship quiet until someone found out or…" Savoy allowed his voice to trail off for effect.

John had enough. He stood up, outraged. "What the hell does this have to do with this case?! Objection." he snapped, starting to lose what little patience he had remaining.

Savoy looked at him and grinned. "I am building my facts, Counselor. If I recall, isn't that what you did as well?"

John looked absolutely livid. "Oh come _on_!" he replied, irritably. "You are not 'building facts' any more than you are just grilling my client about her _unrelated_ _personal_ life and you are using this case to do it!" He looked up at the judge, who had an amused look on his face.

"You're seriously not going to let him continue with this line of bullshit questioning!?" he continued.

Judge Fleming looked calmly at John, who was patiently awaiting an answer. "No, I'm not," he replied, to the lawyer's enormous relief. "You," he turned to Savoy, and said, "Final warning. Stick with this case. Understood?"

"I _am_ sticking with the case, your Honor. I'm simply collecting background information that pertains to my line of future questioning -"

This time, it wasn't John who interrupted him, but House.

"The background's clearly already been collected," he snarled from his seat beside John. "Now it's more like goddamn prodding with anything you can get your goddamn hands on!"

John shot him a warning look but didn't scold him. Savoy also turned, but before he could even give an angry reply, he was interrupted by the banging sound of the judge's gavel.

"Gentlemen, seriously, for the last time, please. Stop! Bloodbath number three is going to start pretty soon. Mr. Savoy, you are treading on _very_ thin ice right now. Mr. Greene, control your client's witness please."

Once he knew the judge was finished, Savoy began again with his questioning, turning once more to Cuddy.

"My apologies, Doctor. Won't happen again. Now," he prodded once more, "people started to talk when that article Mr. Greene over here mentioned came out. What was your reaction when you read it?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "What was my reaction to…what, the fact that my entire staff and all of my employees were now aware that I was sleeping with my department head or the fact that it was your client – who works directly underneath the department head I'm sleeping with - who plowed full speed into my Mercedes that night?" She kept her tone light and conversational.

Meanwhile, as House exchanged a confused look at John, further towards the back of the room, Stacy Warner was grinning as she sat in her seat in the gallery.

His eyes on Savoy's scowl, John leaned over to House and whispered quietly, "I think this is her way of having him get a taste of his own medicine."

House grinned and set his focus back on what was happening in the front of the courtroom.

Cuddy was answering Savoy's question that he had just clarified. "…I don't know, I was devastated, emotional…I was upset. Shocked to read his name as the person in the other car…pissed off and angry that my personal life was splashed on the front page of the local paper -"

"In that moment, were you angry at my client?"

Cuddy hesitated, glancing over at John for assistance, who stood up at once and came to his client's aide.

"My client will not answer that question."

However, his client changed her mind about her hesitation, her voice quiet. "No. I was not angry at him in that moment because, as I'm sure you'll recall Mr. Savoy, at the time, I had other things on my mind...

"Would you say that my client made a mistake?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'mistake', Cuddy replied bitterly, her voice getting stronger as she did the best she could to cover the quiver in her voice, but House could hear the strain. "If you mean just a 'one time' event, then yes. But, mistakes aren't always that simple."

Savoy kept going, intending to make Cuddy crack. "Hypothetically," he started out, his tone light, "let's say that my client was not in his car and it was someone else – Hell, let's say that you and Dr. House weren't even dating, and you were just…coming back from dinner, and my client rams into you….would things have turned out differently?"

Cuddy shot him a look of pure disgust. "Obviously," she sneered.

"Would we still be here now in this courtroom?"

"I can't answer that because that wasn't what happened. A million things could have turned out differently…my guess would be no. But like I said, I have no idea what _could_ have happened."

"So, solely because of my client's relationship with the person you are dating – that's why we are here -"

"I never said that," Cuddy interrupted, seething. "Nor was it implied," she spat out.

Savoy hesitated before continuing to ask his next question, knowing full well he was really testing his luck.

"Would you have pressed charges if you hadn't miscarried?"

"Objection!" John shouted. He stood up, furious. "How _dare_ you speak to my client that way?!"

"Sustained," Judge Fleming replied. "Watch it," he warned Savoy. "That was _way_ out of line."

"Fine," Savoy acknowledged, scoffing. He changed his tune but not before taking the opportunity to give his opposing counsel a dirty look before turning back to face Cuddy.

"Do you hold Dr. Chase responsible for having full knowledge of what he did to you – that he was fully aware of what he was doing when he operated his vehicle under the influence?"

"Yeah, I do," replied Cuddy calmly, although there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. "He didn't black out, so there has to be _some_ part of him that knew what he was doing."

She stopped talking and took a breath as she began to feel her nerves and anxiety slowly consume her once again. When she had gotten her breathing under control, she continued. "While he did make a 'mistake' and what he did wasn't intentional, that mistake is not an excuse – he changed my life…he- he changed Greg's life – and Chase needs to know that."

"With all due respect, Doctor Cuddy," Savoy prodded, "My client had a good reason to be intoxicated. His emotional state was -"

"A _good_ reason?!" Cuddy interrupted, harshly. "A _good_ reason?!" she repeated, staring at the lawyer in front of her with a look of complete revulsion.

"He's a doctor. He sees death pretty damn often," she continued, angrily. "So don't you _dare_ tell me this whole 'incident' was because your client's emotional state was fragile or – or due to a 'personal' issue of his friend committing suicide or whatever the hell else you – you want to call the reasons behind him having a Blood Alcohol level that was way above the legal limit and then driving…because that, with all due respect Counselor, is pure bullshit."

Furious, she shifted her focus to Savoy's right-hand side. Narrowing her eyes, she now stared directly at Chase. "You're a good doctor. You're smart, capable…That's the person I saw before."

She paused, waiting until she knew she had his full attention before proceeding. Her eyes never left his. She _had_ to look him in the eye for this. As far as she was concerned, the only two people in the courtroom right now were her and the man she had locked eyes with. No one else mattered. The courtroom was still.

"But now!?" she continued, bitterly, her voice low. "Now, I've lost all respect for you. How you can even – even have the nerve to look me in the eye and apologize for what you did?! By doing that –and me absolving you – you think that will change _everything?!_ Like it was a onetime thing and then that's it?!"

Chase sat there, completely stone-faced as he listened to the woman's confession. He was stupid not to expect this from her.

"And your lawyer is standing here trying to tell everyone – trying to convince them- that it is not your fault because you didn't know what you were doing because of the alcohol?! That's bullshit, Chase and you know it. And your lawyer knows it too."

Cuddy paused, forcing herself to take a deep breath and exhale. She realized that she was shaking. It was then that she realized there were tears on her face and she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand, not caring how long they were there.

"So yeah," she began again her voice low as she turned to Steven Savoy after she had gotten herself under control again. "I do hold Chase responsible. He knew what he was doing. I hold him responsible for the accident, for everything. He's the reason – the reason why I'm here today, -"

Her voice broke once more as she failed to keep it steady. As she fought hard to keep a handle on her intervening emotions, she took a deep wavering breath.

_'Keep going,'_ she told herself. _'I know this hurts, but keep going. You can do it. Stay strong, Lisa.'_

"…and his actions are the reason," she finally continued, finding House's face through the blur of her tears, "that Greg's son – our son – will not have a brother or a sister."

* * *

><p>John had requested a recess.<p>

Judge Fleming agreed, knowing the state of turmoil that his client was in while being questioned.

"Ten minutes," he warned."Then we go right back into this."

"Thank you," John told him, sincerely.

The next two minutes were a blur for Cuddy. She never let go of House's hand as they were being led through the gallery of people by John and back through the same doors that led them into the courtroom earlier that morning.

Cuddy focused on the sturdy grip of House's hand as he led her into a quiet room near where they had just exited. John waited outside to give them privacy.

Once inside the room, House let go of Cuddy's hand, and locked the door. Leaning his cane against the handle, he turned around and silently beckoned towards her.

"C'mere," he whispered.

Immediately, she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, tightly clinging to him as close as her pregnant body would allow, and buried her head against his chest as her body began to shake uncontrollably with sobs.

House embraced her, holding her body against him. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Cuddy's head remained buried against his chest as she continued to weep, the memories still fresh in her mind as she clung in a death grip to the one person who had been there with her through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**A ruling comes next...but not without a twist.**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: My apologies for not getting this out sooner. I've been super busy, and this chapter also went through a fair share of revisions... In other news, seeing Hugh and the Copper Bottom Band (again) in October was great!**

**I just want to thank all the writers out there who keep Huddy alive after all of these years, and thank everyone's continued comments and favorites to this story. I've had a blast writing this so far.**

**So, where were we: still in the middle of the trial, and this chapter marks Judge Fleming's final ruling...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82: <strong>

Before he approached the table to resume his seat next to Cuddy, House pulled John Greene aside once the two men re-entered the courtroom.

"I have something to run by you when the judge decides the ruling," he whispered in a low voice in the lawyer's ear, and then proceeded to explain himself.

John listened intently to what House told him. After he was sure the other man was finished speaking, John glanced at him, warily. "Are you sure this is a good idea? And does Lisa know you want to go through with this?"

"I need him back on my team...and no, she has no idea."

John opened his mouth to speak but House interrupted him.

"Look," he began as he threw a momentarily glance in the direction of the front of the room where Cuddy had just sat down and had glanced back at the two of them, "You know he is getting more jail time...just try for this. Please."

"I'll see what I can do. It all depends on Fleming's ruling. But I will try." John clapped a hand on House's shoulder. "But for now, let's get back to this."

* * *

><p>If she was mildly intrigued about the two mens' discussion moments ago, Cuddy did not show it. Once House had resumed his seat next to her, he turned to face her directly.<p>

"How are you?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Better," she whispered.

He reached out and covered her hand that was resting on the table with his own. "It's almost over."

She nodded silently, glancing down at his hand covering her own. "I'll be glad when it is."

A loud banging interrupted them. Judge Fleming had re-entered the courtroom from his chambers and sat down, banging his gavel to signify that court was back in session.

"Before I make a ruling -," he began, but before he could go any further, he was interrupted.

Immediately, John Greene stood. "Pardon the interruption, your Honor, but if it is possible, before you make a final ruling on this case, I'd like to introduce a final witness," the lawyer began quickly. "Doctor Joseph -"

"Isn't it a little late to be asking a doctor to testify?" Chase's lawyer interrupted, sneering at his opposing counsel.

John looked disgusted. "Just because you couldn't get any witness does not mean you -"

Judge Fleming cleared his throat, glaring at the pair of lawyers, disapprovingly but with a subtle hint of amusement. "I would have thought the two of you would have become more civilized towards each other during recess, but clearly I was mistaken."

"Unfortunately," he continued, now looking directly at John, "in answer to your request, Counselor, I will have to deny it. He is not on the witness list -"

"With all due respect your Honor, Joseph Parker is an expert witness whose testimony can prove my client's miscarriage was in fact due to -"

"Mr. Greene, while that may very well be true, I have already made my decision. So, once again, denied."

Trying his best to appear calm, John cleared his throat and sat down, while exchanging a concerned look with his client. _'If they lost...'_

"Does the plaintiff's attorney wish to make a closing statement before hearing the ruling?"

"Yes," John replied coolly as he smoothed his tie with his hand and stood once again.

"Your Honor, based on all of the evidence you heard today from both myself and the defense, the answer should be undeniably apparent that because of Robert Chase's actions, my client has suffered enormously. Nothing will bring back the unwarranted loss she has had to endure. With a blood alcohol level of point thirteen last November, Robert Chase knowingly operated a motor vehicle after drinking heavily for several hours, becoming severely intoxicated, and thus, striking Lisa Cuddy's car, who had the right of way due to Doctor Chase being stopped at a red light. Within the next hour after my client had regained consciousness, she was then greeted with the devastating news that that she had miscarried one of her twin fetuses."

"Now," John continued, as the passion he had for this case rejuvenated him, "As to whether this miscarriage was in fact due to the impact of Doctor Chase's vehicle striking my client at the speed at which it did - and that both the physical impact and the velocity of the crash were enough to cause a first trimester pregnancy to be unwillingly terminated - is up to you to weigh and take into consideration. While Chase's actions may have been non-intentional, that still does not change what he did, nor does it make what he did any less of a crime. My client did not ask for this to happen to her. The defense is trying to tell you and the court that his client's 'alcohol impairment' due to this - this 'fragile emotional state' should be enough of an excuse and a reason not to take responsibility for what was done - a simple 'mistake' the defense called it. Mr. Savoy is therefore implying that the court give Doctor Chase a 'free pass' for what he has done. The defense is also trying to sway you with the fact that whether or not Chase was fully aware of his actions should not make him a criminal, and what Lisa Cuddy lost due to a direct result of his actions is in fact irrelevant."

The courtroom was silent, as everyone was hanging onto every word that the lawyer was saying.

"Well, I disagree," John continued harshly, glancing swiftly in the direction of the defense table before turning back to face the judge. "The American philanthropist and statesman Bernard Burach said _'Every man has a right to his opinion, but no man has a right to be wrong in his facts.'_ It is in my opinion that because of Robert Chase's actions, my client lost something no trial like this will ever bring back, and solely blaming this on impairment of judgment due to intoxication is a poor decision and more importantly, it is the wrong decision. Robert Chase has to take responsible for what he has done, for all of his poor decisions and actions that he has made in regards to the reason for this trial. His lawyer can blame it on recklessness and intoxication all he wants, but the simple fact is, your Honor, what Robert Chase did last year changed Lisa Cuddy's life, and this trial today is only the beginning of her journey to heal completely. Chase should be held accountable for his actions, for the life he ended - and for being the reason for the substantial emotional distress he has made my client endure over the past three months, - whether he meant to or not."

After John had finished and sat down, Savoy was given a chance to address a closing argument as well. When the defense lawyer was finished, John did not offer a rebuttal. He knew the judge had been ready to make a final ruling.

John caught House's eye, to which House nodded. After the judge invited all parties to rise, he began.

"Robert Chase, in hearing all of the evidence and statements against you today, I find you guilty of a DWI, and charges of gross negligence and reckless driving. Furthermore, only thirty eight states have Fetal Homicide Laws in place and thus, since New Jersey does not have such a law, I charge you with involuntary manslaughter..."

As she listened to the ruling, Cuddy could not believe what she was actually hearing. She let out the slow breath she was holding and closed her eyes as she felt herself finally let go of the tension buildup in her body that had been present since the trial had begun.

She felt House's hand grab onto hers and her eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

House leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, not caring if anyone saw. "We did it," he whispered in her ear.

When he pulled back, the judge was still speaking. "...$2000 for the DWI charge and gross negligence -"

"Wait, hang on," Savoy exclaimed, only beginning to find his voice since hearing the final ruling. "Your Honor, involuntary manslaughter?! With all due respect, I would _hardly_ call a 12 week old fetus viable -"

"And that is not your decision to make, Counselor," Judge Fleming interrupted, harshly, as he surveyed the defense lawyer with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"While I'll admit this is a rather blurred line of decision making that I find myself faced with, your persistence for me not to take into account the miscarriage of a twelve-week old fetus in this charge will not change my ruling.

"And as I recall from my sources, " he continued, "during the pre trial, you brought this issue up as well, but failed to build upon it, Counselor, so we can debate this all you want, but rest assured, it will not change my ruling."

Disgruntled, Savoy kicked the side of the table with his foot, but said nothing.

"Now, as I was saying," Judge Fleming continued, ignoring Savoy's action of frustration, "$2,000 plus coverage of Lisa Cuddy's medical expenses and yes, I do realize that does not by any means at all give justice to the emotional distress and suffering she had to endure. My sincere apologies.., and I also find myself giving Robert Chase a reduced sentence of fourteen months of jail time to the manslaughter charge."

He paused and looked sharply at the defense. "And you should be thanking me for that reduced sentence. It could have been a lot worse."

Savoy said nothing, but continued to sulk silently beside his client, who remained still.

John Greene, meanwhile, cleared his throat. "Your Honor, I'd like to offer an alternative if I may to the, ah, jail time..."

The judge shot him a quizzical look, intrigued. Even Chase stared at John, wondering what the lawyer was about to do. However, Fleming waved his hand to let the lawyer continue.

"Doctor House would like to ask that instead of serving the conventional jail time," John began, "that Doctor Chase, his employee, serve a modified work release, under Doctor House's terms to assist him and his team with their weekly cases due to Doctor House's ah, declining number of cases not solved since Doctor Chase's absence."

Before the judge or the defense could have a reaction, Cuddy had one instead.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed loudly, turning to stare at House, her eyes darting between him and John as she listened to what was just proposed.

Surprised at her reaction, the judge glanced at her. "You didn't know Doctor House wanted to do this?"

"No, I didn't," Cuddy exclaimed, angrily.

"Well, Doctor Cuddy, you need to sign off on this, given your position of Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro."

"Yeah, well before I sign off on _anything_, I need to have a conversation with my department head," Cuddy spat out, while shooting an annoyed glance at House.

"I have no objection to that, Doctor Cuddy," the judge told her. "By all means, please do. I'll give you five minutes."

Cuddy stood up. "You, outside now," she told House, before walking through the gallery aisle of the courtroom. Before she reached the exit, she caught Stacy Warner's eye and rolled her eyes, to which the other woman grinned.

* * *

><p>Once she heard the courtroom door shut after going out into the corridor, Cuddy spun around to face House, her hands on her hips.<p>

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

"You _know_ that I haven't been solving cases," House told her, as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"And I've been telling you to hire a replacement," Cuddy shot back at him.

"Yeah, someone who doesn't have the same rapport with me and the rest of my team...that'll go over _so_ well," House mocked.

His expression softening, he limped closer to her. "Look," he began quietly, "I understand your hesitation about this, but I will make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you, I promise. It's just...I need him back on my team. I could give two shits about him as a person, but as a doctor, there is still some respect left. He may be an asshole who changed both of our lives, but he _will_ help my team get back to solving cases."

He watched as Cuddy chewed her bottom lip, the way she always did when she was in deep thought or pondering a huge decision. He waited patiently.

Suddenly, Cuddy marched over to the door where she and House had just come from and wrenched it open. House could not hear what she was saying but a few moments later, Foreman and Cameron appeared, and Cuddy let the door shut.

"What do you two think about this?" she asked the two members of House's team.

Foreman spoke first. "... I think that House is right. We've been lacking in solved cases, and the cases we do solve, we do at the very last minute, almost by pure luck," he told the Dean of Medicine truthfully. "Having Chase back will give us the edge we had before." He paused for a second.

"But, like the judge said, this is your decision. I understand and respect your reasoning not to let this happen," he added.

Cuddy nodded. "Thank you." She then turned to Cameron. "And you?"

The younger female doctor hesitated. "I don't have a problem with it. I'll be able to work with him." She then turned toward her boss. "Just as long as _you_ don't make his life absolutely miserable," she added.

"Don't count on that," House replied coldly.

"If you do, I'll hear about and there will be consequences," Cuddy told him sharply. "I'm trusting you with this. Do not make his life a living hell just to get back at him," she scolded.

Her voice softened. "Look, this is going to be difficult for all of us to adjust to, but if all of you are telling me the truth about needing him back on the team, then I trust your decision."

* * *

><p>Inside the courtroom, while waiting for his client to return, John Greene leaned across the aisle towards the defense.<p>

"For the record, I would advise your client to take this deal."

Savoy ignored him, but John could have sworn he saw Chase glance at him and nod.

Not even a minute later, Cuddy and House had walked back into the courtroom with Cameron and Foreman. Resuming her seat, Cuddy leaned over and whispered in John's ear.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked in a low voice, upon hearing what his client had decided.

She nodded. "I am."

Glancing up at the judge, John stood. "Your Honor, we are ready to proceed."

"Well, Mr. Greene, what did your client decide?"

"Dr. Cuddy gives permission for Dr. Chase to serve the modified work release under Dr. House's terms," John replied.

"Very well."

Judge Fleming then addressed Cuddy. "I am giving you full control of this as Dean of Medicine, meaning if at _any_ time you wish to revoke these privileges of Doctor Chase over the next fourteen months, you may do so, no questions asked. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Cuddy replied confidently, but both House and John could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

Satisfied, Fleming turned to face the defense table, where Chase had just whispered something in Savoy's ear, to which the lawyer had looked disapproving of.

"Mr. Savoy, does your client agree to these terms?"

"He does, your Honor."

Judge Fleming nodded, banging his gavel. "I now amend Robert Chase's earlier ruling and sentencing with the manslaughter charge," he began. "Upon deciding a revision, Doctor Chase will serve a modified work release for a period of fourteen months, spending Monday through Friday, or as to be determined by his boss, Dr. Gregory House, at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, tracked by electronic ankle monitoring. All other times he is not on the hospital premises, Dr. Chase will spend at New Jersey State Prison, where he currently resides. He is still responsible for all of the earlier charges listed, and this will go on his permanent record. If there are no further comments or questions, this is my final ruling."

Pausing, he was greeted with silence. John was sure his opposing counsel was going to comment, and was surprised when Savoy refrained.

"Very well," Fleming continued. "Doctor Chase is to report tomorrow morning to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Transportation will be provided."

Now speaking directly to John, the judge added, "Counselor, I now ask that you connect with the Prison Director this afternoon to discuss specific items and to flush everything out regarding Dr. Chase's admission back into the hospital. You will get all the information needed when we are finished here. Is tomorrow morning too early for Doctor Chase to be reinstated?"

After glancing at House to get confirmation, John replied, "It is not, your Honor. Although, if it is indeed found that tomorrow cannot happen, permission for Dr. Chase to begin Monday?"

"Granted."

"Thank you, your Honor."

Judge Fleming glanced at both parties. "If there is nothing further, case closed," he finished, banging his gavel and standing up. "Mr. Savoy, if I could see you in chambers before your client leaves."

* * *

><p><em>It was over.<em>

Those three words echoed through Cuddy's head, as she stood still, having heard the final words of the judge. Around her, the courtroom bustled in full swing with people in the gallery exiting in conversation, but she was not aware. Finally taking a breath and exhaling slowly as she brought herself back to the present, she turned to her left, where House was silently watching her.

"It's over," she whispered, grabbing onto his hand tightly. As she said the words aloud, she could feel her body relax, could feel her muscles unclench from the stress that had plagued her body and mind for the past few months.

"It's over," he confirmed, his voice soft as he squeezed her hand back reassuringly. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You did well," he whispered after a few seconds, as he brought his hand to rest on her stomach, feeling their son shift in his mother's womb.

They were jolted from the personal moment they were quietly sharing as Cuddy heard the snapping of John's briefcase. She looked around at her lawyer, who was gathering his things.

"John, thank you," she told him sincerely.

John clapped a hand on his client's shoulder. "No, thank _you_, Lisa. You did well. This case would never have gone the way it did had it not been for your outstanding courage and strength to get through this."

As the three of them began to exit the courtroom moments later, House suddenly doubled back toward the front and limped over to where the defendant was sitting patiently, his gaze cast downward as he waited for his lawyer to return,

Lifting his gaze, Chase swallowed hard as he found himself face to face with his boss, and was determined not to break eye contact.

Stepping in front of his employee, House narrowed his eyes and stared into the face of the man who he had unmitigated revulsion toward. Chase was silent, not wanting to be the one to speak first. After what seemed like ages, but in fact only a few seconds, House spoke after giving Chase a lingering once-over, his voice exceedingly bitter.

"That may be a haircut by your standards, but not to me. Even though you don't belong, _look_ like a fucking doctor tomorrow, and don't be late."

And without another word to his employee, House turned and limped slowly up the aisle toward the double doors. Chase stared after him, all the while wondering if he had made the wrong choice.

* * *

><p><strong>My intention is for the next chapter to start where this one left off.<strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Fair warning: this is a long chapter and a lot goes on. :) **

**Chapter 83:**

As she stepped out of the courtroom with John Greene, Cuddy turned to her left and saw Wilson, Stacy, Cameron and Foreman standing there waiting for them.

Suddenly, Cuddy stopped. "Wait," she said abruptly, grabbing Johns arm. "Where's Greg?"

She turned around but John stopped her.

"If he's talking to Chase, you do _not_ want to go in there, especially if they are the only two in the room. Just from a legal standpoint and for your own sanity, it's not good."

Cuddy bit her lip.

"It'll be fine, Lisa. Don't worry."

Still unconvinced, Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, but her words of insecurity were cast aside when she heard a woman call her name.

"Lisa!"

Stacy Warner was walking towards her, a smile on her face. Cuddy walked to meet the woman. Like two long lost friends, they embraced one another.

"You were fantastic," Stacy whispered in her friend's ear. "I'm so proud of you."

When she pulled back, Stacy grinned as her eyes darted towards Cuddy's pregnant belly. "And congratulations, by the way."

Cuddy smiled warmly. "Thank you." She felt a hand on her back and turned to see House next to her.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded.

House shrugged. "Nothing."

Cuddy snorted. "Yeah, okay..."

House turned to Stacy, amused. "Why does she always think that I'm lying?"

As Stacy opened her mouth to speak, House interrupted her. 'Wait, no, don't answer that."

John appeared next to him, clapping a hand on the doctor's shoulder, his voice low. "Greg, what exactly did you say to Chase while Steve was talking to the judge?"

Throwing his hand in the air in frustration, House exclaimed, "What does it matter? I just told him to get a haircut."

"It matters because Steve could slap us with another lawsuit for god knows what."

House rolled his eyes and turned to Stacy. "Now that I'm done getting the lecture..."

Stacy caught Cuddy's eye, her mouth turning upwards into a grin. "He hasn't changed much," she muttered, although loud enough for House to hear.

House scowled. John and Cuddy chuckled as Wilson smirked.

John glanced down at his watch. "I really don't want to be blocking corridors. Lunch?"

"Yes, please," Cuddy replied. "Let me just go find Kate..."

* * *

><p>They had decided to go back to Princeton for a late lunch rather than stay in Trenton. John had called ahead and made a reservation at the North End Bistro, an American eatery in Princeton.<p>

After confirming that they would meet John, Wilson, Stacy and Cameron at the restaurant, House and Cuddy broke apart from the group and walked to the car. Before House climbed into the driver's side after throwing his cane across the backseat, he paused and glanced at Cuddy from across the roof of the dark blue Sebring.

"Are you sure you're okay with what I did?" he asked quietly, his eyes pleading with her to tell him the truth.

She swallowed and looked back at him. "Yes," she told him quietly before ducking her head to get in the passenger side.

House drove down the road in silence. Every so often, he would glance at Cuddy, who was staring out of the passenger window as they drove along the highway. Her right hand was caressing her growing belly absentmindedly, as she wasn't thinking of anything in particular.

"If I'm not okay with Chase being back in the hospital, then I'll do what the judge told me I can do: I'll send him back," Cuddy finally spoke, as though the twenty minutes of silence didn't just happen.

She tore her gaze away from the window and leaned back against the headrest, closing her eyes.

House opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it a second later when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You'll clear it with me first?" he finally asked.

Opening her eyes, Cuddy turned her head to look at him. "Well, yeah, obviously."

Just then, Cuddy's phone rang. With a groan, she reached down to retrieve her phone from her purse and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hi Kate. What's up?"

She listened to her sister on the other end of the phone, and then said, "Yeah, I don't think that should be a problem. I will let John know to change the reservation to seven. Is Matt coming?"

A few seconds later, after she disconnected the call and then dialed John's number to let him know that her sister was going to join them for lunch, Cuddy threw her phone back into the purse at the bottom of her feet.

"I don't even want to know how many emails I have," she groaned, settling back against the seat again. "So you ended up getting a case."

"Yeah, Foreman went to deal with it. A six year old with GI problems. Got admitted about twenty minutes ago."

"You sure you don't have to go in and help?"

"He can handle it."

"So you never talked to Foreman this morning," Cuddy deduced.

House smirked. "Nope. I didn't. It was all Stacy."

"Well I certainly fell for that. I forgot John knew her."

Surprised, House glanced at her. "Wait, you knew they knew each other?"

Cuddy shrugged. "It came up in John's interview in passing."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me?" House asked, slightly annoyed.

"I forgot," Cuddy replied, truthfully as she glanced at him.

"Oh come on Greg, it's not like you talk to her!" she added, as she saw the look of frustration on his face.

"I still would have liked to know if my girlfriend's lawyer was talking to my ex," House shot at her, through gritted teeth as he looked behind him to see if he was clear to switch lanes.

"Greg, what is your problem with this?" Cuddy exclaimed, staring at him. "You know she was feeding him information that he used -"

"She also talked to Wilson a few weeks back at that party he and John both went to," House interrupted, harshly, "where Wilson spilled the beans on us."

Cuddy chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "So this is what you are concerned with: that Stacy knew that you and I were together without your knowledge?!"

House didn't say anything.

"There are much more important things to be concerned about than this. Seriously, if this is your top concern, then I recommend you should really adjust your priorities" she added, amused.

"...She and I were actually supposed to have lunch last year around May, but we both got so busy that we decided to wait -"

"Yeah, you got 'busy' doing me, if I can recall correctly," House interrupted, smirking."Although I can't speak for her..."

Cuddy slapped him on the arm. "Oh stop!"

"You know it's true," he defended.

"You're an ass." Leaning back against the seat, Cuddy closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples with her fingers as she felt a stress headache beginning.

"Headache?"

She nodded. House reached over and opened the glove compartment. "There should be some Acetaminophen in there."

Rummaging around, Cuddy finally found the white bottle and washed two pills down with a swig of water.

"You look exhausted," House told her, throwing a sideways glance in at her.

Stifling a yawn with the back of her left hand, Cuddy replaced the water bottle in the cup holder, and leaned back again, caressing her stomach as she felt her son stir. "I am. Didn't sleep well last night."

"You could have woken me."

Cuddy shrugged.

"Lisa, I could have been there for you," he continued, looking at her.

Cuddy swallowed and turned her head, locking eyes with him. "Greg, you _have_ been there for me, okay? And that's all I could have asked for. You have been supportive in ways I never even thought were possible from you... We've leaned on each other for this support, and you know what? It's working, Greg. It is." She took his hand in her own and placed it on top of her belly. "And it will continue to work, okay? Now, focus on the road."

Half an hour later after House had parked the car, he and Cuddy walked toward the restaurant from the parking lot.

"How's your leg?" Cuddy asked, knowing that sitting for as long as he did could not have helped with the pain that was already there. And she noticed him limping slower than usual.

"It's fine. Just a little stiff," House said, gruffly. "This PT thing is rough some weeks." He hated when people asked about his leg, even though he knew she was doing it out of concern and not pity.

"You have PT tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "Laura has been helping a lot."

Cuddy smiled and grabbed his hand, knowing that his admission was hard for him to voice aloud. "I'm glad."

Immediately, House stopped walking, causing Cuddy to look at him with immediate concern.

"What's wrong?"

House said nothing. Hooking his cane on his arm, he turned to face her, working his hands inside her jacket and placing them low on either side of her hips.

Quite taken aback by the behavior he was displaying in public, Cuddy was quiet as she looked into his face, wondering.

Gripping her hips, House pulled her as close as he possibly could, her pregnant belly nestled against him.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Cuddy's breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to hammer fast, the way it always did during an intimate moment when they were close to one another.

"You were amazing in that courtroom," he continued, softly, as their foreheads connected. "I just want you to know that."

Cuddy gave him a shy smile as she gripped his biceps. "Thank you," she replied quietly. Although unexpected by his actions, she felt her heart swell with affection for the man standing in front of her. The man who thought he was never capable of love until she showed him differently.

"We've come a long way," she whispered, squeezing his biceps as she gripped his arms.

"We have," he agreed. Before pulling apart, he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Six little words that he was admitting more to himself than to her.

"And I have never been happier."

* * *

><p>John clinked his water glass with his spoon.<p>

"I'd like to make a toast," he began, looking around the table at the six people flanking him along the two sides. "First, to Lisa for her extraordinary work with me in this case. Lisa, you were exceptional. Thank you for being one of the best clients I have ever had."

Sitting beside House, Cuddy blushed but appreciated John's kind words. "Oh now you're just being modest."

"I am not," John told her truthfully. "And second," he continued, "to my amazing partner. James, thank you for supporting me through all of this. Even though I could not tell you what was going on from the start. And thank you for not being angry when I had to un-expectantly go back into work at seven p.m."

Wilson grinned. "So you're saying next time, I should be angry?" he joked.

John chuckled. "Let's not go that far."

A waiter came over to take their lunch orders. After she had asked for the North End omelet with a side of grilled asparagus, Cuddy turned to her left and waited for Stacy to finish ordering.

"How's Mark?" she asked, as she took a sip of water

"He's good. Surprised that I came to see you and Greg, of course...well okay, maybe just Greg...but no, he's good. Moved to part-time at the high school. He's really enjoying not working as much. You know in his condition, he gets tired."

"And I heard that you work at John's firm - well, old firm - part-time."

"Yes. I worked for him and Nick a long time ago, and then I left. Got married, took some time off...and now I'm back," Stacy replied, careful of how she worded everything after noticing that Cameron and Cuddy's sister were both listening in.

Cuddy seemed to sense the other woman's hesitation. "So, you went back there after you left PPTH?"

Stacy nodded. "I did. I wanted to still work, so when Mark and I moved back to Short Hills, I worked from home a few days a week for John and Nick's firm - Have you met Nick?"

"I haven't, no."

" Well, Nick is a great guy. Smart like John over there. The perfect two people to start their own firm out of law school. I knew Nick when we did an internship together, and he had approached me while they were getting their firm off the ground. I said I'd help."

"So you met John through Nick?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah..."

Cuddy grinned. "Well, it certainly is a small world."

"Indeed." Stacy glanced in House's direction, but he was engrossed in a conversation with Wilson and John at the other end of the table.

"Lisa," she began in a quiet voice, "I just want to say how happy I am for you and Greg."

"Thank you, Stacy. That means a lot."

"I know it couldn't have been easy..."

Cuddy smiled shyly and caressed the underside of her belly with her hand.

"You've come a long way," Stacy whispered, as she grabbed the other woman's hand.

Cuddy smiled through her tears, wiping her eyes as her emotions threatened to intervene as her mind drifted to the conversation she and House had outside in the parking lot.

"Oh Lisa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"No, it's okay." Cuddy chuckled softly as she wiped her eyes with her napkin. "Sorry. Hormones."

Looking over from his conversation with John and Wilson, House rolled his eyes. "Again?! Geez, woman, keep it up with the amount of crying you do, and there won't be any tears left for our son."

Cuddy slapped him on the arm. "Oh shut up," she reprimanded him through her tears, but she was grinning.

"House!" Cameron scolded him.

"What, it's true," House defended.

"God help me, why do I put up with him?" Cuddy joked with Stacy, as she finished wiping her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who picked him," Stacy replied, grinning.

House scowled. "As much as I'm flattered that my girlfriend and my ex are competing for me -"

Cuddy interrupted him as she pointed at Stacy. "_She_ is over you so there's no competition. So, keep dreaming that women fight over you."

"Ouch, House," Kate, Lisa's sister, chimed in. "My sister nailed you there."

"You don't know about my hookers, then," House commented.

"You had better be lying," Cuddy told him, dangerously.

"Oh relax, preggo," he replied, smirking as he saw Cuddy blush. "You know I don't have any hookers."

Shaking her head with amusement, Cuddy stood, feeling her son press on her almost full bladder. "I'm going to the ladies room. Stacy, care to join me?"

As Stacy stood, House whined, "What, so you two could have a talk about me?"

Cuddy ignored him and started to walk away. Meanwhile, Stacy wiggled her eyebrows at him. "What do you think?" she commented, before smirking and turning to join her friend.

* * *

><p>Washing her hands after doing her business, Cuddy wiped them with a paper hand towel and waited for Stacy.<p>

"When are you due again, Lise?"

"Two and a half months, give or take a few weeks."

Stacy appeared from her stall, and walked to the sink.

"But I'll be perfectly happy if it can be right now," Cuddy continued, chuckling.

"Well, you look great," Stacy exclaimed, looking at her friend. "And although I am sure you are tired and stressed, you still look happy." She grabbed a towel from off the counter top and wiped her hands.

"Thanks. I am," Cuddy replied, happily. "We both are."

After throwing her towel away, Stacy grabbed onto her friend's hand warmly. "Greg is lucky to have you."

Cuddy smiled and squeezed Stacy's hand in an appreciation of gratitude. "So how did you find out?"

"John came back to the firm for a party about a month ago, and James was with him."

"So Wilson spilled the beans."

"Naturally. He thought it was appropriate to fill me in on what happened...And Lisa, I wanted to offer my greatest condolences. If you ever need to talk, I'm here..."

"Thanks, Stacy," Cuddy whispered. "Greg has been amazing in his support. I'm quite surprised."

The two women embraced. When they broke apart, Cuddy caressed the side of her belly as she felt her son give a hard kick against her hand.

"Lisa, I've...noticed that Greg's limp has become less pronounced."

Cuddy smiled as she heard Stacy's observation, and she glanced up. "He's been doing physical therapy."

Stacy was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, when he had a motorcycle accident earlier this year, he started PT for his shoulder, and then just...decided to start on his leg. I was shocked to see him come forward and ask for help. I mean, I know that it can't cure him, but if some of the pain can be relieved..."

Oh Lisa, that's wonderful."

"Yeah..." Cuddy replied, hesitantly.

Stacy laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look at me," she said softly.

Cuddy did as she was told.

"You and I both have spent all these years feeling guilty. You have to forgive yourself, Lisa."

A single tear trickled down Cuddy's face as vivid memories resurfaced in her mind. "Easier said than done," she whispered.

Squeezing Cuddy's shoulder, Stacy nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I know. But in time, you will. A part of you already has, Lisa, and I think Greg knows that." She grabbed a handful of hand towels and handed them to Cuddy, who dabbed at her eyes and cleaned her face.

"And yes, I know he will never forgive me for the decision I made and I've come to accept that," she continued. "I was saving his life but he didn't see it that way...Lisa, you are a strong woman. The two of you have this - this deep love, this admiration for each other that Greg and I could never have achieved. I've never seen him as happy as he is now. If anything, he understands what you had to do. And if anything, I was glad he was never angry at you."

As she heard the other woman's admission, Cuddy smiled through her tears. "Thank you," was all she could manage.

Stacy responded by squeezing Cuddy's shoulder tightly. "You're welcome, Lisa." She took Cuddy's arm.

"C'mon, they probably think we've fallen in," she joked, as the two women left the restroom.

* * *

><p>After lunch, House had no choice but to go into work to see what was going on with their patient, the six year old boy. He dropped Cuddy off at home, changed into his usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt, a button down shirt and sneakers and then drove to the hospital.<p>

Colin, the six year old boy admitted with gastro-intestinal problems was going downhill rather quickly. House noticed the high blood sugar levels.

"What six year-old has a sudden onset of diabetes? And a healthy six year old, mind you," House said, frustrated, as he limped back and forth in front of the whiteboard.

"His mother said that he developed that at birth," Foreman told him, as he reviewed the file in his hand. "He did just go through two urine bags. But I barely gave him any fluids, half a bag at most. His mom also told me about a lot of constipation issues."

House ran a hand down his face, playing with his scruff. "Excretion of excessive amounts of urine, and added constipation," House murmured, as he ran a hand along his scruff in thought.

"Are you thinking something in the pituitary?"

House nodded. "It's possible," he muttered. "Get a BMP to check his prolactin and get a THS measurement. Do a water deprivation test to confirm the diabetes -"

"Shouldn't we start with the non-invasive tests first? He's six, House."

"Fine. Get an MRI of the pituitary gland. And check out the kids eyes while you're at it. If they show something, then do everything else I requested," House told him before limping into his adjacent office.

Foreman stuck his head in the doorway. "Uh House, I may need Cameron's help."

"Then what do I care? Get her in here."

* * *

><p>House remained uninterrupted for the next two and a half hours. Foreman had found a problem with their patient's pituitary gland, and he and Cameron were running tests in the lab.<p>

There was a light knock on his office door. House waved his hand, signaling whoever it was to come in, and he looked up to see John Greene standing there.

"I thought you weren't coming in!" John exclaimed, surprised.

"I wasn't, but my patient got worse," House replied. "I'm leaving soon anyway. Hopefully...what's up?"

"Just got off the phone with the director of the prison. Everything is set for tomorrow morning."

House's face darkened, which did not go unnoticed by John. "What time is he coming?"

"Around nine," the lawyer replied. "He'll get dropped off and then picked up at five -"

"Unless I give permission for him to leave earlier," House interrupted.

"Correct. Unless you give permission to have him leave earlier," John confirmed. "But remember, he will need to wait to be picked up, so unless the time was pre-determined for that day, he may be here until he can be picked up."

"Now," John continued, "Lisa told me you are going to Vegas next week. On Monday, we'll deal with having Chase here while you are gone. I'm assuming your team will have cases, so your best bet is to have him still come in, but we can discuss that on Monday before you leave."

After John left his office, House made a quick call to Stan Gisner, the neurologist who he was presenting the cerebral malaria case with next week in Vegas. After confirming they would meet tomorrow afternoon, House disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>It was almost seven in the evening when House finally headed out of the hospital. His team had indeed found that Colin, their patient, had an onset of diabetes. The frequent urination and constipation had definitely pointed towards something involving the pituitary, but what?<p>

Pulling Cuddy's car into the driveway, House noticed the house was already dark except for the front light in the kitchen. Letting himself inside, he shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the counter of the bar in the kitchen. After kicking off his sneakers, he slowly and quietly made his way down the hall to toward the bedroom.

Cuddy was curled up on one side of the bed, sleeping. Limping over to her side, House immediately wrinkled his nose as he saw a bucket on the floor beside the bed, its contents littered with vomit.

Concerned, House felt her forehead with the back of his hand, and frowned. No fever.

After washing the bucket in the bathroom sink, House limped back into the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside Cuddy.

As he drifted off to sleep, House's mind wandered to the next morning when Chase was to be reinstated under his command. He knew _he_ could deal with his employee (or so he thought), but he worried how Cuddy would really handle Chase being back in the hospital. House knew she was indeed strong enough, but he wondered whether this would push her to the breaking point after all she had gone through already.

* * *

><p><strong>Get familiar with creepy Brad Kowalski again because he may come back next chapter. <strong>


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N:  
>A few points to remember:<br>The trial is finally over. Chase is coming back and working for House. Couple things to remember from past chapters: If you recall, during the trial, Chase indirectly insulted John/Wilson during John's questioning with him. And on another note, Brad Kowalski is not about to stop until he gets what he wants, and not without being a creep. **

**Enjoy****. I do apologize for the wait. Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84: <strong>

Friday morning, House opened his eyes. Turning his head to his left, he saw Cuddy was still sleeping beside him. He scooted closer to her and spooned her from behind, laying a hand on her hip as his palm slowly moved down the length of her naked thigh.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," he muttered in her ear, before nibbling on the tip of her earlobe. He saw her bottom lip curl in a smile but her eyes remained closed.

"Oh come on. You're awake." He palmed her ass with his hand and she erupted with a squeal and a laugh.

Finally opening her eyes, Cuddy turned her head upwards to look at him. "Well good morning to you too."

House propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her on the lips. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, once they broke apart.

"Actually, a lot better," she answered him truthfully. "It's amazing what twelve hours of sleep can do. I think all the stress just got to me." Turning to face him more directly, she groaned as she shifted her body weight, placing a hand on her stomach. She propped herself up against a pillow. "What time did you get in last night?"

"A little after seven. I didn't want to wake you."

"How's your patient?" Cuddy stifled a yawn.

"Same, maybe a little better. Diabetes in a six year old kid. That's just...unusual. Something is going on with the pituitary. I just don't know what..." He rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes.

"You're frustrated that you can't figure this out."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll find something you could work with."

House glanced at her, warily. "Thanks for the enthusiasm," he muttered.

"The great Greg House stumped by a pituitary issue?" Cuddy mused, "I doubt that."  
>House grinned and moved closer to her as he turned on his side once more. He found the hem of her nightgown, and he slowly worked his hand underneath, running his hand along the curve of her belly and then further down. He smirked.<p>

"No panties?"

She grinned, knowing his intentions. "I thought you'd like that." She glanced at the clock on the side table. It was 7 A.M. "Ten minutes," she warned, "then I'm jumping in the shower."

"Someone is bossy this morning," House remarked, as he moved on top of her, straddling her carefully.

"Ten minutes. I can work with that," he continued, before wiggling his eyebrows at her before disappearing underneath the sheets.

* * *

><p>Wilson had an early breakfast meeting with some of his colleagues that morning. By the time he had picked John up from the house and then drove to the hospital, it was almost a quarter after nine.<p>

"I need to stop by House's office for a minute," John said, as the two men stepped into the elevator.

"I'll come with you," Wilson replied.

Surprised, John said nothing.

As the two men walked out of the elevator and down the corridor to House's office, Wilson balled his fist tightly in his pants pocket as he approached the conference room, where he saw Chase sitting at the glass table with Cameron and Foreman.

His eyes flickered down to Chase's ankles, where the electronic monitor was presumably wrapped around one of them, hidden by long pants.

"Smart move, buddy. Not wearing short legged pants that ride up when you sit down," he muttered quietly to himself, "Wouldn't want anyone to see the 'accessory' around your ankle now, would we?"

As John entered the conference room, he asked House if he could have a quick word with him. House nodded, pointing at Chase.

"You, stay," he commanded. "These two," he pointed at Cameron and Foreman, "will finish filling you in on the case."

John followed House into the adjacent office, where House closed the door. Meanwhile, Wilson walked into the conference room.

"Same case from yesterday? That boy?" he began, making small talk.

Foreman raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. "Uh, yeah."

"That's good." Wilson walked directly up to Chase, staring at him with disgust.

"You're an asshole," he spat out before he brought his fist back and, propelling it forward, punched Chase straight in the jaw.

Immediately, Chase grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself, for he was about to fall over from the impact. Wilson, who had stepped back, cradled his fist against his chest in pain, but looked slightly dignified.

"What the hell just happened?!" House had limped back into the conference room with John right behind him. He took in the site of Cameron, now standing next to Chase with her hand on his arm, restraining him from lunging at Wilson, and Foreman staring at Wilson, as Chase was holding his jaw with one hand, clearly in pain.

Wilson made to lunge at Chase, but John immediately stepped in his path, stopping him.

"He's a fucking asshole. That's what happened!" Wilson exclaimed, pointing at Chase, with his uninjured hand. John had to actively restrain him.

With his hand still on his jaw, Chase stared at his attacker. "What the hell is your problem, Wilson?" He winced as he moved his jaw.

"Enough!" House shouted loudly. He stared at the two of them. "Cameron, take Chase down to the clinic to get ice on that jaw. Now."

"Wilson, John," he continued, "Come with me."

He grabbed his cane and started to limp towards the door. "Oh and Foreman, come down to the clinic. You'll be my lookout."

"House, you know she is going to hear about this," Foreman told him, referring to Cuddy.

House scowled. "Why do you think I'm in such in a bad mood right now?"

* * *

><p>Foreman leaned against the counter of the circulation desk in the clinic outside two exam rooms, where a little while ago, Cameron and Chase had disappeared in one, and House, Wilson and John in another.<p>

He immediately heard the familiar click of women shoes on the tile floor and turned to his right, where he saw Cuddy walking hurriedly towards him.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Exam rooms One and Three."

Nodding, Cuddy walked past him, knocked on the first door on the left and opened it, sticking her head in the doorway. Letting her eyes dart between Chase and Cameron, who was examining Chase's jaw, Cuddy ordered the two of them to report to her office when they were finished.

Turning on her heel, she stormed across the hallway to exam room three, where House was assessing Wilson's hand before giving him an icepack. Opening the door, she narrowed her eyes.

"The three of you, my office," she spat out, angerily.

"But I didn't do anything!" House called out after she had already left the room.

* * *

><p>"You two, sit," Cuddy directed sternly at Chase and Wilson when they had finally walked into her office. House, Cameron and Foreman followed while John brought up the rear.<p>

"Oh and John, if you could shut the door please."

Obeying her, Wilson and Chase sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk, without looking at one another. John shut the door to the office and leaned against the wall next to Foreman.

"Now, without all of you talking at once, someone please tell me what the hell just happened!" Cuddy demanded sternly.

She glanced over at House, who was perched on the arm of the loveseat, tapping his cane on the carpet. "And not you."

No one spoke. Exhaling in frustration, Cuddy said quickly, "Fine. Chase, you first."

Upon being addressed, Chase hesitated, remembering House's earlier comment about not speaking directly to Cuddy, under any circumstances. He glanced back at House, who rolled his eyes.

"She asked you a question, Chase," he told him coldly.

Chase cleared his throat, stared at the corner of the desk, refusing to make eye contact with the woman, and began talking.

"I, uh, was in the conference room with Cameron and Foreman. They were telling me about the case when Wilson and John walk in. House goes in his office to talk to John about something...Wilson comes up to me, calls me an asshole then punches me in the face."

Assuming he was done, Cuddy exhaled in frustration. "Is that true?" she directed at Cameron and Foreman, who both nodded.

"Geez, I feel like we are back in 5th grade," she amused herself. "James, did you punch Chase?"

Wilson nodded, staring down at his knee.

"Why?"

Wilson hesitated. Opening his mouth to speak, he closed it a second later.

"Pardon the interruption, Lisa, but if I may interject here for a moment...," John Greene interrupted quickly.

Cuddy looked over at him, still amused. "Since I seem to be dealing with a mute, please do."

John cleared his throat. "Normally," he began, "I would not discuss a current case outside the courtroom. However, since every person present right now was in that courtroom yesterday, and I believe it is relevant, then I am going to proceed."

He paused, waiting for anyone to stop him. When no one did, he continued. All eyes were on him.

"As I am sure we all remember, during my direct questioning with Doctor Chase, there was some, ah...how shall I put this, words that were said that were not related to the case, in any way. I'm sure Doctor Chase can recall what I am -"

"I was told to say those things!" Chase snarled angrily, interrupting the lawyer.

"Please don't interrupt me," John told him calmly, "Just because your lawyer told you to dig into my personal life doesn't mean you _had _to."

"Which brings me to my initial reason to interrupt in the first place," he continued once he knew Chase was done. "Because of that verbal attack from Chase, I believe the punch that was thrown was due to the repercussions from what was said yesterday during Chase's questioning."

John now stared directly at Chase. "You indirectly insulted both of us. While I am not saying I think Wilson took the correct approach in slugging you, I can see why he did it."

"I think I've heard enough," Cuddy began, after John had finished speaking.

"The two of you," she directed at the two men sitting in front of her desk, "I don't care how you do it, but find a way to work together. I refuse to tolerate this kind of childish behavior in my hospital, just because Chase, your lawyer is an asshole."

Chase stared at her, surprised. Even House looked shocked.

"Oh please," Cuddy spat out at him, "You knew he's an asshole."

Chase silently agreed.

"Seriously, act like grown adults, you two. Whatever you need to do to get over this and work with each other, then do it. She stared at Wilson. "And no more fist fights. I will not report this if you two promise me never to pull this shit again."

* * *

><p>At around noon that same day, House was in the conference room with his team discussing their current patient, Colin. House was supposed to meet with Stan Gisner to go over last minute details concerning the cerebral malaria case that the two doctors' were presenting in Vegas the following Wednesday, but House's six year-old patient had to be cured and his team it seemed were not close to solving the case. He pushed his meeting with the Department Head of Neurology to 2 PM that afternoon.<p>

"You checked out his eyes last night, Foreman?" House asked, as he stared at the whiteboard in deep thought.

"Yeah, nothing."

"Maybe you missed something," House muttered. "When I observed him last night, he was awake, and not doing anything. No reading books or playing Gameboy, or doing whatever six year-old boys do these days. When he was eating, he almost missed putting his spoon back in the bowl from his mouth."

"Maybe he was tired," Foreman told him. "House, he's in a hospital because he's sick -"

"What mom gives her kid new books if he didn't already like to read? The fact that he didn't even look at them yet -"

"You think he's losing his vision? House, I told you, I checked his eyes."

"Maybe you were looking for the wrong thing."

* * *

><p>Around the same time, Cuddy walked back to her office after finishing a meeting with the Finance department. Her assistant and head nurse Brenda, stopped her as she went to walk into her office.<p>

"Lisa, there's a man in your office. Said he's a donor."

Cuddy looked at her assistant, mildly confused. "I didn't think I had any donor meetings scheduled for today."

"You don't. I checked...Unless we both missed it which is possible."

Amused, Cuddy looked at her. Brenda shrugged.

"I told him you were in a meeting, but he seemed rather adamant about wanting to wait until you came back, so I showed him to your office a few minutes ago."

Still extremely curious, Cuddy thanked her and pulled her office door open. She saw a man with short black hair in a suit sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Cu -" she began in a professional manner, but stopped suddenly as the man turned towards her. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

This man was definitely _not_ a donor of the hospital.

"Hello, Lisa," Brad Kowalski grinned wickedly as he addressed her.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: I opted for a shorter chapter rather than packing more stuff into this one. I wanted to post before I leave for vacation, and if I had written more, that wasn't going to happen. I could have gone into a lot more with this chapter, but I wanted to post it today. So my apologies if it is not...up to my usual standard. **

**Next chapter picks up where this one ends, so stay tuned. And thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><em> Around the same time, Cuddy walked back to her office after finishing a meeting with the Finance department. Her assistant and head nurse Brenda, stopped her as she went to walk into her office.<em>

_ "Lisa, there's a man in your office. Said he's a donor."_

_ Cuddy looked at her assistant, mildly confused. "I didn't think I had any donor meetings scheduled for today."_

_ "You don't. I checked...Unless we both missed it which is possible."_

_ Amused, Cuddy looked at her. Brenda shrugged._

_ "I told him you were in a meeting, but he seemed rather adamant about wanting to wait until you came back, so I showed him to your office a few minutes ago."_

_ Still extremely curious, Cuddy thanked her and pulled her office door open. She saw a man with short black hair in a suit sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her desk._

_ "Hi, I'm Lisa Cu -" she began in a professional manner, but stopped suddenly as the man turned towards her. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. _

_ This man was definitely __not__ a donor of the hospital._

_ "Hello, Lisa," Brad Kowalski grinned wickedly as he addressed her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85:<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy hissed, her voice quiet as her eyes conveyed a mixture of anger and fear as she closed her office door.

"Aren't you going to say 'Hello'?" Brad responded, ignoring her question. He noted the hint of insecurity in her tone.

Cuddy scoffed before walking past him towards her desk.

"Hi," she finally responded, bitterly. She turned to face him as she stood next to her desk.

"That's better. For a minute there, I thought you had forgotten your manners."

"What do you want, Brad?"

"You've been ignoring me," Brad replied, leaning forward in his chair, to gauge her reaction.

"I've been busy," she responded lightly

"So you've been ignoring me."

"No," Cuddy snapped quietly through gritted teeth, as her patience started to run thin. "I've been busy. There's a difference. Now what do you want?"

"Your decision," Brad replied, taking note of her abrupt change of tone.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked at him, disgusted. "I think you knew my answer from the start." She pointed towards the door. "Now get out. I told you I'm busy."

"Then your boyfriend's getting sued," Brad told her, still sitting where he was.

"You're not going to sue him," Cuddy amused.

Brad cocked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm not -"

Cuddy interrupted him. "Because you're not. I know you. But you already made that decision, didn't you? So why are you here?"

Standing up, Brad smoothed out a crease in his pants with his hand. "Forgive me, I'm leaving. I merely thought..." He left his words hanging as he gave Cuddy a lingering once over.

"You look good," he told her.

"Don't."

Shaking his head amused, Brad walked over to the door to leave. Behind him, Cuddy stayed where she was and turned around, exhaling quietly as she forced herself to relax.

Standing in front of the double doors that led into the office, Brad grinned and looked over his shoulder. When he saw Cuddy had her back towards him and knew she wasn't going to notice him, he quietly turned the lock and shut the blinds so no one could see past the glass on the wooden doors.

Turning around again, Brad noticed she hadn't moved from her spot, still with her back towards him as she stared out her office window.

"You're right. I'm not going to sue him," Brad began coldly, as he advanced his way across the room to meet her once more.

Gasping in surprise, Cuddy jumped, startled. She thought he had left. "What are you -"

Before she could fully spin around to face him, Brad was too quick for her as he placed his hands low on either side of her hips, gripping them tightly, as he proceeded to press his body up against her backside, securing her in place with his strong grip.

"You've been ignoring me because your shit head of a cripple boyfriend told you to," he growled in her ear, his eyes flashing.

Cuddy barely had any time to react. She could feel Brad's hot breath on the back of her neck.

Reaching over to grab the phone on her desk, she never got the chance. Brad had lifted his hand from her hip and knocked the phone away from her hand, leaving the receiver hanging off the edge of the desk.

"No," Brad growled quietly.

Taking advantage of the fact that Brad's one hand was no longer secured on her hip, Cuddy turned and tried to step around him to run to the door, but he was too quick for her. Brad grabbed her arm and forcefully, moved her back in front of him.

"Get off me," Cuddy told him, as she reached up with her right hand to remove his hand from her upper arm.

His one hand still resting on her hip, Brad moved closer to her, shoving her towards the wall behind the desk.

"I've missed you, Lisa," he whispered.

Cuddy let out a muffled yell as Brad pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her lips to part as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hand moved down to her blouse as he gave her breast a hard, firm squeeze over the blouse material.

As she resisted, he became more aggressive.

Cuddy tried to knock his hand out of the way, but Brad had grabbed her wrist, squeezing it painfully.

"What do you see in him?" Brad whispered, as he pulled back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Cuddy yelled, as she kicked him in the shin with her foot.

Grunting in pain, Brad did not back down. Glancing down at his shin, his face darkened. He lifted his head and, with all his might, shoved Cuddy against the black file cabinet a few yards to his left. Hard.

Cuddy cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain as the right side of her body made direct contact with the side of the cabinet, her stomach taking the brunt of the blow, along with her right hip. She immediately reached behind her to steady herself against the wall to avoid falling, as her eyes watered with pain.

Seeing her vulnerability, Brad seized his opportunity, and moved so he was standing over her. He slowly slid her legs apart, letting his hand glide along the length of her inner thigh.

Cuddy closed her eyes. She tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. The dull aching that was cascading down the side of her body was starting to intensify.

"I'm going to fuck you so good you will never ever want to get fucked by that cripple again," Brad whispered, staring at her.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, roughly. "Look at me!"

Cuddy didn't do what he asked. Brad pinned her between himself and the wall, as he leaned forward and touched his lips to her exposed collarbone, trailing upwards to the side of her neck as he bit down on the skin, forcing his mouth where he knew it didn't belong.

Cuddy squirmed against his touch. Finally opening her eyes, she tried to push him away, but from getting slammed against the file cabinet paired with being locked in Brad's strong, enticing grip, she couldn't do much. Waves of pain rippled through her right side as she struggled.

Brad's hands gripped her hips tighter, ignoring her soft cry of pain, and he grinded against her, His hand found her left breast and he ripped the top two buttons off her blouse to gain access more quickly.

Cuddy struggled against him, closing her eyes again as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her, her head swimming.  
><em>Do something! <em>her mind yelled, but her body was paralyzed with fear. She was trapped, mentally and physically.

But it was a sound that brought her back to her senses.

Brad was undoing his belt buckle, his fingers working quickly to undo what separated him from true reality and his reality, his rock hard cock wanting to slide into her. _In his reality, Lisa Cuddy was his, and not belonging to some drug addicted, pill-popping cripple.  
><em>

Cuddy heard him undoing his belt and that's when her eyes opened again, as she became snapped out of her trance, out of the memory that was awaiting her.

Ignoring the pain in her hip, she shoved him backwards as hard as she physically could, her eyes flashing dangerously

"No!" she cried out, pushing him away from her.

Brad stumbled back, hitting the corner of the glass coffee table. "You bitch!" he cursed at her loudly.

Regaining his footing, he lunged at her and she cringed, but before he could grab her to push her up against the wall, someone caught him around the middle and dragged him backwards.

It took her a moment to realize that Brad was no longer coming at her. She leaned against the file cabinet for support and relief, the side of her body aching. Stunned, Cuddy glanced over Brad's shoulder to see Chase pulling her attacker away from her.

"Get away from her, jerk!" Chase yelled as he yanked Brad's arm backwards and held it behind the man's body, flat against his back.

Brad wasn't quite stable on his footing, so he was easily thrown off balance, giving Chase the opportunity to swing the man as hard as he was able against wall next to the other side of the file cabinet.

The front of Brad's body hit first. Chase held him against the wall, securely pinning Brad's arms in place against his body, Chase's elbow pressed into the small of the man's back, preventing any movement.

Turning his head at the sound of the door opening, Chase saw Foreman enter the office, a look of surprise showing on his face.

Chase glanced over at Cuddy, who hadn't moved and was white as a sheet, the petrified look still etched in her face, as the memory of what had just happened continued to trap her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. He doubted whether she even heard him.

She didn't respond and continued to have a dazed look on her face, as she stared straight ahead of her, not looking at anything in particular.

Glancing over at Foreman, Chase jerked his head in Brad's direction.

"A little help here?"

Foreman came forward and seized Brad's arm and like Chase, assisted in pinning the man against the wall.

"Where's House?"

"Right here," a gruff voice answered from the doorway.

As he stepped into the office, House's eyes silently swept over the room, his eyes flickering over to Cuddy, then moved to Brad being pinned against the wall, held by his two employees,

His eyes moved toward Cuddy again. The blank, lifeless look in her eyes said it all.

He turned his head back towards Brad, a look of pure disgust on his face. "You son of a bitch," he said quietly, but he knew Brad could hear him. He went to lunge toward the man, wanting to charge at his throat, but Foreman stopped him, grabbing him around the waist in a bear-like grip.

As he struggled against Foreman's grip, House didn't back down.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" House roared, trying to push Foreman away, his eyes blazing with anger.

"House, stop," Foreman commanded, but House paid no attention.

"You sick son of a bitch. What the FUCK did you do?!" House repeated again, loudly, trying to move past his employee, who stopped him again.

"House, calm down. We'll take him outside," Foreman started to say, but was cut off when House gave a snarl.

"Don't tell me to -" House roared. "Get the fuck off me, Foreman!" he spat out.

"House, don't do this. Not here." He jutted his chin towards where Cuddy was. "Go."

His eyes still blazing ferociously, House cursed, seething, and turned away. Limping over to Cuddy, he waited until he heard the office doors shut and Brad was gone before bending down in front of her, grimacing as he kneeled down, lowering himself to the ground to be level with her.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, trying to get her attention. He cursed at himself as he heard his voice quiver.

"Lisa," he tried again when he heard no response. Reaching out, he gently touched her shoulder.

When she flinched violently, it took him all of his willpower to not go outside those doors and punch Brad.

"Look at me," he tried again.

Very slowly, Cuddy finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You're okay now." He silently searched her face for any sort of recognition.

She nodded slowly, her eyes pleading with him.

Painfully, House stood and reached out his hand to assist Cuddy in standing. He stopped when trying to stand up, she cried out in pain.

"What is it?"

"My side," she told him, glancing toward the file cabinet. Following her gaze, House swallowed hard, as he understood what she meant.

Letting out a roar of frustration, he took a brief moment to regain control of his emotions before helping Cuddy over to the couch, although it was a slow process. He helped her lay down on her left side.

Unbuttoning her blouse, he let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the oval bruise on the right side of her stomach and abdomen, the area swollen and red.

"Fuck."

Cuddy reached out her hand and laid it on his arm. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked, ignoring her request. "Any cramping?"

Cuddy winced as she tried to sit up. House laid a hand on her arm and she laid back down again.

"My hip."

"I'm not touching that," House told her. "Same side? Left?"

She nodded.

House stood, turning his back on her as he reached for his phone that was in his front pocket of his jeans. As he limped towards the door, he turned back, the phone by his ear.

"You going to be okay? I'll be back in two minutes. I'm calling Parker."

She nodded silently. "Don't do anything stupid, Greg," she whispered, looking up at him from the couch.

Keeping his emotions in check, House turned and limped out the door of the office, the phone to his ear as he waited for Cuddy's OB to pick up on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I intended to make it longer but didn't want my readers waiting another week to get an update.**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. If you need a refresher, read the last chapter. **

**It is still Friday, the same day Chase started working for House again. House still leaves for Las Vegas on Monday afternoon for that conference. **

**Brad is in the shit house, to put it nicely. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86:<strong>

After disconnecting the phone call with Joseph Parker, Cuddy's OB, House slowly turned toward Brad Kowalski, who was still being flanked on each side by Foreman and Chase, the two doctors' gripping Brad's upper arms tightly.

Not wanting to start a scene in public outside Cuddy's office, House limped up to Brad, keeping his voice low.

"What, you couldn't take the hint when I told you to back off last week, you little shit?" he spat out quietly, inches from the other doctor's face, "Apparently not."

Brad said nothing.

Giving the man a cold, lingering once-over, House raised his eyes to meet Brad's, locking into them.

"Your erection is disgusting. And you call yourself a respected doctor?!"

"She doesn't deserve you, House!" Brad finally spat out.

"Shut the hell up, Kowalski," House roared quietly, "Get the fuck out of here. If I ever catch you in this hospital again, I will make your life a living hell - If I ever catch you with just so much as LOOKING at her, I will find you and cut your nuts off."

As Brad was being escorted out by Foreman, House called him back.

"Oh and Brad, if anything happens to my son as a result of something you did, I will find you and rest assured, the end result will not be all sunshine and puppies."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, House quietly closed the door to Exam Room Five where Cuddy was currently occupying upstairs in the OB-GYN clinic, resting with an ice pack on her abdomen to control the swelling from the bruise she sustained as a result of Brad Kowalski's actions.<p>

"She was lucky," Parker told him. "Physically, the worst is the bruise. I'll focus on getting her heart rate down."

As a precaution, Parker had suggested monitoring the heart rate of both Cuddy and the baby, given that Cuddy's heart rate was steadily starting to climb since Brad had entered he office that afternoon. House agreed.

Deciding to speak to his team first before Cuddy to find out exactly what had happened, House went down to his office, hoping his team was all there.

They were.

"What the hell happened?"

"Chase got there first. He can tell you better than I can," Foreman told him.

Not expecting that, House turned toward Chase, silently waiting for an explanation.

Chase told him that he was on his way back to the clinic. He had gone to the pharmacy to fill a prescription for a clinic patient when he passed Cuddy's office and thought he heard a yell and a loud crashing sound.

"That's when I stopped and heard a man's voice. When it didn't sound like you, I got suspicious," he told House. "Cuddy's assistant wasn't at her desk."

"That's because she was coming up here to tell me something didn't seem right," House replied. "Continue."

"I saw that the blinds on the doors were drawn and then I tried the door but it was locked. I noticed a key sitting on the corner of Nurse Brenda's desk, so I decided to give it a shot."

House closed his eyes. "I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but what did you see when you opened the door?"

Chase hesitated, noting the vulnerability on his bosses face.

When he failed to get a response, House re-opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure you want to hear this, but ... he, uh, stood on top of her with his belt undone and he was pulling his pants down, and that's when she shoved him away and then I grabbed him around the waist and shoved him against the wall," Chase told him.

Cameron's hands covered her mouth.

House made an unrecognizable noise that sounded like a whistle, and then slowly exhaled, running a hand down his face. "You're right. I didn't want to hear that." Turning his back on his team, he stared out the window.

Regaining his composure, House tried to hide the quiver in his voice as he asked, "And then what happened?"

"I slammed the guy against the wall and then you and Foreman showed up." Chase paused and looked at House's backside. "House, if I was there not even five minutes later -or anyone -"

House turned around. "Don't," he interrupted coldly. "I don't want to hear it. I think we all know what could have happened." He turned back to the window, seething.

He wanted to _kill _Brad for what he did. _Who the fuck did he think he was?_

For a while, no one said anything. House closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Finally, Foreman spoke.

"So, who is this 'Brad' character?"

House opened his eyes but didn't turn around just yet. "He works as a pediatrician at Robert Wood Johnson in New Brunswick."

"Yeah, but who is he?"

House turned around. "I wasn't done," he replied coldly. "He is also a jealous ex boyfriend."

Foreman raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Of Cuddy's?" Cameron asked softly, as she looked slightly mortified.

"No, of mine."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You know him?" Chase asked.

House's face darkened. "We've...met..."

Cameron had a look of sudden revelation on her face. "House, wait, this isn't the guy from last week? The one who you got into a fight with and then punched? And then Lisa was pissed at you?"

Foreman and Chase both looked at her, vaguely interested.

"How do you know about that?" House asked slowly.

Cameron rolled her eyes again. "Did you suddenly forget your girlfriend and I talk outside of work?" she told him.

"I didn't know she shared that with you."

"Well, she did. So, he's back?"

House stared at her, amused. "He is not 'back.' He just couldn't take the hint last week when I threatened him and told him to back off. Apparently, he doesn't like 'No' for an answer."

"So, how is she?" Cameron asked slowly.

Running a hand through his stubble, House exhaled before answering her. "Shook up, but that's to be expected...that asshole left a bruise the size of fucking Texas on the side of her stomach." He turned toward Foreman.

"You saw him leave, right?"

Foreman nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "Want a restraining order?"

House scoffed, shaking his head. "No. He's not coming back."

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"If he does, I'll kick his fucking ass," House said.

"House, you aren't the only one at risk here!" Cameron exclaimed. "The two of you, and your son -"

"You think I don't know that, Cameron?!" House exclaimed. "I have it under control." He exhaled quietly and limped to the door.

"And don't you guys have a dying boy to cure?" he sneered at them before leaving.

* * *

><p>House let himself into the OB waiting room on the 3rd floor. Nodding at Rebecca, the nurse Parker had stationed at the front desk of the OB clinic - very strategically, since she was the only one of Parker's staff who knew about the Obstetric Dept. Head being Cuddy's doctor and so, she was also involved in the woman's care -, House proceeded down the hallway behind the desk. Stopping at the third door on the left, he knocked lightly and then let himself in, locking the door behind him.<p>

"Hey," Cuddy called out softly from her place on the exam table. She was lying on her left side with pillows underneath her on the padded table.

House limped up to her, his eyes drawn to the ice pack lying on the right side of her abdomen.

"Hi," he replied quietly. His eyes locked onto hers. "How's the pain?"

"Better with the ice pack," she replied. She reached out and grabbed into his hand. "Still hurts a little."

Sitting down on the stool beside the exam table, House leaned his cane on the edge and then caressed Cuddy's hip, his eyes still locked into hers. He took note of the fact that she didn't flinch when he laid a hand on her.

Reaching her hand up, Cuddy caressed the side of his face, running her fingers through his scruff.

"I'm sorry," House whispered.

Cuddy looked up at him, questionably. "For what?"

"For not being there to pull that asshole off you."

"Greg, you can't be with me all the time. It's not your fault," she told him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair and down to the nape of his neck.

House leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and captured her lips in a gentle, lingering kiss.

Cuddy's arms stayed around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She needed to feel him.

Her hands slid down his back, gripping him tightly.

Breaking apart from the kiss, House buried his face in the side of her neck, as he sucked lovingly on her collarbone as they both relished in the closeness of each other's company, both ignoring the increasing beeping on the heart monitor.

"Greg, I need you," Cuddy whispered as her arms stayed tightly wrapped around his back.

House kissed her again. "I know." His hand grazed her cheek, caressing her jaw bone with his thumb as he rested his forehead against hers again and his piercing blue eyes locked onto her green-gray ones.

"I love you," he whispered.

Cuddy's breath hitched, the way it always did when he said those words to her. "I love you too."

Wiping away her tears with his thumb, House kept his forehead connected with hers. "That asshole is never coming near you again."

"Do you want to know what happened?" Cuddy asked softly, as her voice quivered.

"I already know the gist of what happened from Chase," House replied roughly.

"You know what he saw," she told him.

"True. When you are ready, you could tell me. Right now, I don't think that it's time." He lifted the ice pack off her right side and tossed it on the counter. He undid the snaps on the back of her gown before moving the gown away from her stomach so he could assess the damage himself.

"How bad is it?"

House shrugged as he ran a finger around the bruise. "Could be worse, but it's pretty ugly. If he kicks you there, it's probably going to hurt."

"Well, he hasn't yet, so fingers crossed," Cuddy replied, wincing as she glanced at his fingers tracing the area around her bruise.

His eyes still on her stomach, House spoke. "You know I got there as soon as I could, right?"

Cuddy lifted her eyes to meet his as she grabbed onto his bicep, gripping it tightly.

"Greg, _I know that_. I'm _not_ blaming you. Stop blaming yourself. We both didn't know Brad was going to come here -."

"Yeah, but I should have known he was going to do something," House interrupted, roughly.

"You can't know everything," Cuddy replied, quietly.

House swallowed and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she whispered, as she grabbed his hand and held it against her stomach.

* * *

><p>An hour later, House had gotten his ear talked off by Wilson.<p>

_"Why didn't you tell me Brad was still bothering you guys?_

_ "Are you going to get a restraining order? You should for Lisa's sake. I'm sure John can help you with that."  
><em>

_"What if he comes back, House?" _

Once he was able to escape Wilson's endless questioning - albeit, he was concerned but House was really in no mood to hear anything right now -, House escaped to the roof for some peace and quiet to think, and to let Cuddy rest.

A few nurses in the clinic overheard, so naturally it was bound to be all over the entire hospital by now, and House was in no mood to be questioned, so he went to seek solitude on the roof.

While House was on the roof basking in his thoughts in peace and quiet, his team was in the conference room, trying to figure out their most recent patient, the six year old boy, Colin, with worsening GI problems from the previous morning. He was now exhibiting signs of hearing loss and loss of peripheral vision, even though his mother says he's fine.

"House is right. This kid is losing his vision," Foreman stated, as he stared at the whiteboard.

"Well he usually is," Cameron replied, referring to House. "Colin still can't control his urine. Could be kidney stones..."

"What mom doesn't think her kid is sick? Next thing you know, she's going to refuse treatment for the kid," Chase amused.

"She's like any other mother. The worst happens to your kid and you don't think it's possible - you think that the doctor might have screwed up," Cameron replied. "Because oh no, your kid can never be sick, that's against the rules..."

Just then, the phone on House's desk rang.

"Hello?" Cameron picked up the phone.

"Hi Allison, It's Lisa."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, thanks. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Could you send Chase up here please? I am in Room Five. Tell him to let the nurse up front know that I want to see him. Her name is Rebecca."

Cameron looked over at Chase. "S-sure," she replied, hesitantly.

After disconnecting the call, Cameron looked over at her colleague. "That was Cuddy. She wants to see you."

"Right now?"

"Seemed like it. She's in Room five in the OB clinic upstairs."

Intrigued, Chase stood. "I'm assuming House doesn't know about that phone call?"

"I'm assuming not," Cameron replied.

"Well, he better not because if he does, I hardly think it will end well," Chase replied before walking out the door without looking at his two colleagues.

* * *

><p>TBC... And don't worry: we WILL get to see House in Vegas, I promise.<p> 


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Last chapter saw Cuddy finally have the courage to talk to Chase by himself. How will that go? And will House ever find out?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87: <strong>

Once in the exam room of the OB clinic on the third floor, Chase stood stoically and quietly by the door.

"You could come in, you know," Cuddy told him. "I don't bite."

Chucking softly, Chase advanced further into the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Contrary to what some of your staff say," he responded, trying to lighten the tension.

Cuddy laughed and then winced. "Half of my staff are afraid of me," she replied.

She waited until he was in her line of vision.

"Chase, I wanted to thank you."

Not expecting that admission, Chase said nothing and stared at her.

"I take it that was not what you were expecting?" Cuddy asked, softly as she cocked a single eyebrow, staring at him.

Chase hesitated. "I, uh...I didn't know what to expect, truthfully," he finally stammered out.

As an afterthought, he added, "You're welcome," as he shifted uncomfortably again. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you," Cuddy replied quietly, "I'm assuming you were in the clinic?"

"Yeah, um," Chase cleared his throat. "I was on my way back from filling a patient's prescription when I heard a sound coming from your office," he told her. "Then I heard a man's voice, so naturally I was curious."

"Thank you," Cuddy replied, quietly. "For everything."

"I was just glad I arrived when I did." He paused and then began again, this time a bit hesitantly. "I'm assuming you didn't tell House you were going to talk with me?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sure you know how he would have reacted."

Chase silently agreed.

"Chase, I know you're still beating yourself up about what happened. You are not a bad person," Cuddy told him, peering carefully at him. "And I can say that now because I've accepted what happened...a long time ago. Like I said before, I don't hold grudges because what good do they hold?"

This admission was surprising for her. She didn't expect to be ready to talk to him just yet, and yet, here she was, ready to talk.

"Is this just because of what happened today?" Chase asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "No, Chase. I just needed to talk for real and that happened yesterday, at the trial."

"With all due respect, Dr. Cuddy, it's entirely my fault-"

"Chase, this wasn't an easy thing for me to come to terms with...I realized eventually it wasn't going to feel right to me if you and I didn't have this discussion."

"You think this was a walk in the park for me?!" Chase asked, rougher than he intended.

"I never -"

"Because it hasn't!" he continued. "I feel like shit for what I did! I shouldn't have driven that night!"

"Or drunk yourself into oblivion either," Cuddy murmured.

"I'm curious: why did you agree to have House take me back to work for him?" Chase suddenly asked.

Cuddy sucked in a quiet breath before answering him. She finally responded with what she had always responded with when House had asked her about doing something linked to the accident.

"I needed closure."

Chase was silent, sensing there was more to be said.

"Yesterday, when I was up on that stand being questioned, that was one of the few times since all of this happened that I truly let myself feel everything - that I was finally able to "get out" so to speak, all my emotions - the hurt, the anger...I was initially going to say no to Greg when he requested that. I had no idea he was going to do that - the last thing I expected from him."

"Your surprise was evident," Chase interrupted, "That I could definitely tell was not part of the plan. Even John looked surprised."

"The more I thought about it," Cuddy replied, "The more I realized that all along Greg's coping mechanism was within his work - the late nights, solving cases, differential diagnoses discussions with Cameron and Foreman - and I knew I couldn't take that away from him."

She closed her eyes and took a needed breath, exhaling quietly.

"And so, I didn't. I was not going to take way his only outlet. We barely talked about the accid - about what happened. I mean, we did, but then...he just stopped talking and I didn't force it. Allison would tell me every time your name was mentioned, House would get this - this _look_ on his face - but he wouldn't talk about it. Not with me, I don't think with anyone," she stressed.

"So why did I agree to have him take you back?" Cuddy continued, forcing herself to lock eyes with Chase.

"I'll say this again. You are not a bad person. I knew Greg would never hire a replacement. He still respects you as a doctor, even if you do not think he does. You work well with Cameron and Foreman, and the four of you - you have this - this _dynamic_ that enables you to solve cases 9 times out of 10. And I couldn't interfere with that."

"I appreciate what you are saying, Doctor Cuddy. Really, I do-"

"Stop -"

"I keep revisiting that night," Chase interrupted her, giving no recognition that she had stopped him. "I - And you were right when you said that just because my friend committed suicide doesn't give me the right to act the way I did that night. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did to you...I should have never done that."

"So why did you?"

Chase hesitated. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough. And you know that it's not.":

"I wasn't thinking," Chase tried again.

Cuddy snorted with disgust. " Well, that's freaking obvious. Look, Chase, you're smart. You work for one of the top doctors in the country...People make mistakes. People -"

"Why do you keep softening what I did to you?" Chase interrupted, hastily.

Cuddy glanced at the monitor beside the table she was occupying, and noted her climbing heart rate.

"Because you made a mistake, but I know it is a mistake you will NEVER do again. To ANYONE," she replied, harshly. "Chase, yeah, okay, you fucked up. Is that what you want to finally hear from me?!"

Clearing his throat, Chase said nothing.

"Certainly seems like it," Cuddy deduced, wincing slightly as she shifted her body weight, holding the ice pack against her abdomen to make sure it didn't fall to the ground, "It's almost as if you want me to tell you that you fucked up, which I just did, and now it's as if you want some sort of - of _absolution_ from me."

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "You come to me looking for both absolution and for me to tell you that you screwed up big time? Why? Do you want people to feel sorry for you? I'm betting you will never do something stupid like this again, so why are you still wallowing?"

"I'm not -"

"Oh, like hell you aren't!" Cuddy snapped angrily. "Get off your high horse, Chase!" She took a breath before continuing, this time in a more composed manner.

"You can either live the rest of your life in misery, knowing that certain lives were affected because of your actions...or you can move on past what you know you've done and know you will never be able to change what happened."

"Which," she added, "is what I suggest you do."

Chase nodded silently. He opened his mouth to respond, but Cuddy cut him off before he even had a chance to begin.

"I don't want you to respond," she told him. "I just want you to think about it. I can tell that you aren't taking this lightly and I never said you should. Just think about what you got yourself into for the next fourteen months."

"Better than sitting in a cell."

"Is it?"

Chase swallowed. _Did he make the wrong decision? Was his lawyer right in telling him not to take the deal?_  
>Casting his thoughts aside, he took a deep breath.<p>

Cuddy said nothing and continued to watch him carefully.

"I don't know," he finally answered before turning away from her and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, he turned back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

* * *

><p>"You sure you still want me to go to Vegas on Monday?"<p>

Later that afternoon, Parker had decided to release Cuddy, knowing that House was available to watch her for any sign of a complication. He had recommended limiting any physical activity until she felt 100 percent better and until the bruise had become considerably less painful.

House had a few items to discuss with his team regarding their six-year old patient, Colin, and after that, he and Cuddy went home for the day. On the way, they stopped at Witherspoon Grill and picked up takeout.

In hearing House's question, Cuddy wiped her mouth with her napkin after taking a bite of the pear and blue cheese salad she had ordered, and looked across the kitchen table at him.

"You are _not_ getting out of this that easy," she told him.

"Oh but _mom_," he whined.

"You're still going," she stressed. "I'll be fine. You _have_ to go."

"Oh I know you'll be fine. I'm just worried about Brad showing up while I'm gone."

Reaching across the table, Cuddy grabbed his hand and squeezed it, reassuringly.

"I'll deal with it if necessary," she told him simply.

House swallowed a piece of his burger, not looking too convinced. "I'm not too keen on leaving you with a nut job who all he wants is to get into your pants and will achieve any means necessary to do so," he replied, his face darkening as he recalled what Cuddy had finally told him about what happened in her office before he arrived.

"Greg, stop. I'll be fine. I promise."

"And from what you told me earlier," she added, "he's not going to step foot in the hospital without you killing him first."

"You think that is going to stop a guy like Brad?!"

"You tell me," she replied as she stabbed at her salad with her fork and speared a pear before sticking it in her mouth.

"Anyway, how are things for Vegas coming?"

She did not tell him she was planning to surprise him by showing up in Vegas on Wednesday to see him present and then stay for the closing cocktail reception the following evening. She knew he hated going to events, especially where he had to mingle and be social so it was the least she could do to be there with him.

"Fine," he replied, "Stan's coming over tomorrow to go over some last minute details. We were going to meet today but pending the circumstances..."

He paused and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to miss you," he admitted softly.

Cuddy smiled shyly. "Me too."

"You're going to miss you too?"

Cuddy laughed. "Don't be a wise ass. You knew what I meant," she said, as she leaned back in her chair and winced, placing a hand on the side of her stomach, her fingers grazing the area around the bruise.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You should ice. C'mon, I'll clean up. Go lay down. I'll get you an icepack."

As House cleared the dishes off the table, Cuddy did as she was told.

After he was done cleaning up from dinner, House grabbed an icepack from the freezer and a dishtowel from a drawer and limped down the hallway into the bedroom.

"That okay?" he asked, as he placed the ice pack wrapped around the towel on her side.

"Yeah, thanks."

Just then, House's cell phone rang, interrupting them.

"What?" he snapped into the phone after glancing at the I.D.

"House, new symptom," Foreman told him.

Covering the mouthpiece with his hand, House leaned down and kissed Cuddy on the forehead.

"I gotta take this. I'll be back."

Straightening up, he turned and limped out of the bedroom, listening to Foreman discuss their current worsening patient.


	88. Chapter 88

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Here's more Huddy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88:<strong>

The patient was stable, but far from getting any better. House did not want to go into the hospital early Saturday morning, so that morning, the differential diagnosis session took place in the Cuddy/House residence.

It was eight in the morning and House, Cameron and Foreman were well in the midst of throwing out possible diagnoses for Colin, their sick six year-old patient. Since there was no whiteboard available to work with, Hose dug up a large piece of poster board found in Cuddy's home office that was used to write the symptoms on, plus possible diseases.

"Optical atrophy and diabetes insipidus," Foreman read off the poster board. He leaned back against the couch, "But he is only losing his peripheral."

"Peripheral neuropathy would explain the eye problem," Cameron piped up.

"But not the deafness," Foreman replied.

"And not the urine issues," House added.

"But it does explain the pituitary issues," Cameron pushed, determined to make a stab at the diagnosis.

"Did you hear Foreman? It does not explain the kid's deafness! He's the neurologist here, not you."

"He's also been drinking enough water to pee every five minutes and yet, the bag remains almost empty," House added.

"Could it be a genetic thing? Family history of deafness could lead us to something," Foreman asked.

"He's got the diabetes thing already, which is odd. That early of an onset..."

The three of them continued throwing around different diagnoses for their patient. Half an hour later, House stood, frustrated. They were hardly getting anywhere.

"Keep going," he told them, before grabbing his cane and limping down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw Cuddy standing by her closet wearing jeans and a bra, her hair still damp from the shower.

"Hey." He limped over to her.

She smiled warmly at him. "Hi. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you out there. Seems like you are making good progress."

House leaned down and kissed her. "Not enough.

"And now that you've made me feel like a horrible hostess in my own home...," Cuddy began as she pulled a loose fitting dark blue v-neck shirt over her head

"Oh come on, it's just my team."

Cuddy wandered into the bathroom to towel dry her hair. House followed, coming up behind her and placing his hands low on either side of her hips, working his hands into her jeans.

"Stop! You have work to do!" Cuddy reprimanded.

"Says who?" House asked, as he swept her curly locks away from her neck and lowered his lips down to graze the skin.

"Says me!" She pulled away from him

House scowled and palmed her ass with his hand before limping out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Who said you can sit in on the differential?" House asked, accepting a mug of coffee from Cuddy as he sat down in the armchair in the living room.<p>

Cuddy smirked as she passed a mug of tea to Cameron. "Didn't know I needed to ask anyone since I'm the one who signs your paychecks," she responded cheekily.

"Touché,"

"So I'm guessing this case isn't going so well?" Cuddy asked, settling back against the couch beside Cameron as she scanned the symptoms.

"No," Cameron told her.

"You get a family history?"

"So you think it's genetic too?" Foreman asked her.

Cuddy shrugged. "I wouldn't rule it out if it were me." She looked over at House. "And don't put all your energy into this case. You have Vegas."

"Which I am prepared for. This kid on the other hand -"

"Any family history of deafness?" Cuddy interrupted, ignoring House's remark.

"The mom's sister was deaf," Cameron replied, "The report said C.O.D. was natural causes." She paused.

"At fifty three."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Or something else...so, family history is there..."

"Mom's sister also had high blood pressure."

"Yeah, diabetes in a kid this young, plus all the other unexplainable symptoms is just...odd," Cuddy replied out loud. "You said only peripheral loss?"

"So far," Foreman told her.

Getting frustrated, House slowly stood and grabbed his cane. "Keep going," he told Cuddy and his team as he paced in front of the coffee table, thinking.

"Wait, you said earlier about this kid not having control of his bowels, right?" Cuddy suddenly asked.

Foreman and Cameron both nodded, peering at her curiously.

"Has there been any other loss of muscle control, partial or otherwise, anywhere else in the body?"

"His grasp seemed weak, but that could - " Cameron started.

"Any shortness of breath?"

"What are you getting at?" Foreman asked, peering at her closely.

"A healthy kid doesn't suddenly start losing his vision at six years old and also should not have GI problems _or_ an onset of diabetes," Cuddy reiterated.

"One of my first cases at a hospital out in Michigan when I was fresh out of medical school was a boy about seven, maybe eight years old. Almost the same symptoms but presented with hardly any muscle weakness and no irregular bowel problems aside from a stomach ache."

"Still don't know what this has to do with anything," House interrupted impatiently.

"This boy's vision just kept getting worse and worse, just like your patient," Cuddy continued, ignoring House's interruption. "He came in again after needing stitches from falling off his bike and he was losing far too much blood for a simple fall. Excessive bleeding. We found an ulcer."

"What's this have to do with our patient?" House demanded, "He's not bleeding!"

"Will you shut up?! I'm getting there!" Cuddy shot at him.

"So what was the final diagnosis?" Cameron asked her quickly, shooting her boss a dirty look.

"Wolfram's syndrome."

Silence.

Foreman who stared at the symptoms, spoke first. "That's taking a stab in the dark, but you may be onto something here...House?"

Cuddy looked over at him.

"That could explain the partial loss of function, urinary tract problems and the diabetes early onset," House finally muttered, staring at the symptoms. "If he inherited that specific gene..." He stopped, lost in thought.

"Go run his DNA. Look for any gene or mutation that tells us something is wrong. Then test for Wolfram's," he finally barked, directing at the two doctors on his team.

"House, that could take all day!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Or two," Foreman added.

"And the kid might get worse, in which case, he might not have all day. You two, on the other hand, do, so go."

* * *

><p>"You enjoyed that," House deduced, as he followed Cuddy into the kitchen after letting Foreman and Cameron out the front door.<p>

Cuddy said nothing as she dumped the dirty coffee mugs that she was carrying into the sink.

Failing to read her body language, House limped beside her and smirked, watching her closely as she washed the dishes.

"Tease," he added, lightly smacking her ass with his hand, causing her to squeal loudly and jump.

"Hey!" she cried out.

Grinning, House moved behind her, placing his hands low on either side of her hips. "Tell me you enjoyed that," he growled in her ear.

"Fine, I enjoyed it a bit," Cuddy answered him, still not giving him the satisfaction.

"You're lying," House replied, as he wrapped his arms around her belly from behind, burying his face in her curls.

Failing to hide her smirk, Cuddy chuckled softly.

"See? _See?"_ House demanded. "All lies! You enjoyed working that case. I knew it!"

"Are you done feeding your ego?"

House scowled and moved his hand back to her hip. Lowering his head, he grazed his lips against her neck, trailing down to her collarbone, planting feather-light kisses on the skin.

Placing the dishtowel down on the countertop beside the sink, Cuddy wiped her hands before turning around.

"Maybe," House answered her as he readjusted his hands on her hips before pulling her close so that her belly was nestled against him.

Cuddy gripped his biceps tightly, cupping her fingers around the toned muscle before leaning her head forward, inhaling his scent as she rested her forehead on his chest.

House lifted her chin with his finger and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"It'll only be for five days," House reassured her, but he knew it was going to be hard for both of them. They had never been apart for more than two days at a time.

"And besides, I'm not leaving right now," he joked.

"True."

"And besides, I have porn."

Cuddy smacked him on the arm. "I can't believe you just said that!" she scolded him.

"Don't go any further," she added when he had opened his mouth. "Please."

House grinned. "Those hot babes don't compare to you anyway," House replied, as he went to kiss her again.

"I was impressed with the Wolfram's," he added.

"Let's not count our chickens yet," Cuddy told him, "But thanks. And keep on brown nosing me. See what that gets you..."

"Still, it was an impressive possibility," he replied, referring to her diagnosis, as he lowered his head and kissed her again.

She brought her hands around his neck, caressing the nape of his neck as she slowly deepened the kiss, their mouths slowly and hungrily yearning for each other.

House lifted the hem of her v-neck, working his hands underneath as he caressed the underside of her belly with his hand. His other hand slid up her back as he undid her bra clasp one handed.

"Bedroom?" he gasped, as they both pulled back for air.

"What, is the kitchen off limits?" Cuddy teased, as she playfully bit his bottom lip. She unbuttoned his jeans as she worked her hand inside.

House grabbed her hand and motioned for her to follow him as he limped down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Once inside, Cuddy lightly pushed House to a seating position on the bed and then grabbed a pillow that was behind him. House moved as close to the edge of the bed as possible as Cuddy gently lowered herself down to a kneeling position.

Her long raven curls tickled his cock as she leaned forward, as she grabbed his cock between her lips, skillfully using her tongue up and down the shaft.

A groan erupted from the back of House's throat. "Ohh God, Lisa."

"Move back," Cuddy demanded, taking her mouth off his now erect cock. She placed her hands on his knees and with a grunt, lifted herself up to a standing position.

Doing as he was told, House scooted further back as Cuddy followed. He kicked his jeans and boxers off and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Assisting Cuddy with removing her jeans, House placed two pillows against the headboard and Cuddy scooted backwards, propped up with her back against the pillows.

Splaying her legs open after rolling over her, House nuzzled her inner thighs with his lips, making his way around her groin area. He carefully licked her clit, letting his tongue explore her folds.

Cuddy whimpered softly.

House pulled back after a few seconds and kissed his way up to her neck, planting tiny kisses along her arm and across her shoulder and collarbone.

Carefully, he eased himself in between her legs and slowly entered her.

Cuddy opened her eyes. Gray-green eyes locked onto piercing light blue as House pumped slowly into her.

Lowering down, House captured her lips in a possessive kiss as their bodies still fit in a perfect rhythm.

"I love you," Cuddy breathed quietly, withdrawing from the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

House nuzzled her neck. His hands gripped the headboard above him as he changed positions, still nestled in between her thighs as he was cognizant of her pregnant belly. He pumped faster, grinding against her hips.

"God, Lisa, you feel so good," he cried out, groaning.

Cuddy closed her eyes and relished at his touch.

House waited until he knew she was close and he pumped harder into her one last time before pulling out and rolling over onto his side.

"That was amazing," he finally breathed softly as he caught his breath.

Cuddy smiled and snuggled up to his side. "Yeah," she whispered, as her breathing started to slow down.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, entangled in the sheets. House leaned sideways and planted a tiny kiss on her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. His other hand rested on top of her own on her belly.

"Was that 'You were right in the diagnosis' sex?" Cuddy asked, chuckling.

House grinned. "Maybe." He turned onto his side, propping up on his elbow.

"Tease." Cuddy picked her head up and kissed him.

Rolling onto her back with a groan, she laid a hand on her side and winced, closing her eyes.

"You okay?" House asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Hungry?"

She shook her head. "Food is the last thing on my mind right now," she said, groaning, "But go right ahead."

House gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then rolled out of the bed.

"When Stan's coming?" Cuddy opened her eyes and rolled onto her good side as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

Grabbing his jeans and t-shirt and putting them on, House then grabbed his cane. "In a bit," he told her, "I'm going to make a sandwich. Crazy sex makes me starved."

Cuddy laughed and threw her pillow at him. "Oh stop."

He deflected it and limped out of the bedroom.

Watching him as he limped down the hallway from her spot on the bed, Cuddy smiled to herself as she caressed her belly and leaned back against the pillows.

She was amazed at the changes in House over the past few months. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had wondered whether she would have to do it all on her own - whether he would stay.

"You've stepped up in ways I never even dreamed were possible for you," she whispered to herself as she reminisced on how far House had come. "I'm so proud of you."

As she reminisced a short while longer, Cuddy wondered to herself if House would ever consider marriage a possibility. She knew when he and Stacy were together, they had both dismissed the idea. As long as they had each other, that was what mattered. And Stacy never was big on making it official.

Cuddy had always dreamed of marrying young in her twenties and then settling down, but then her career came first, and thus, the thought of wearing a white dress on that one special day dissipated from her mind. Put on hold for a later time.

And currently, she could never be happier.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she let herself down off the bed, dressed and left the bedroom to see what House was up to.

* * *

><p>While House and Stan Gisner were discussing their case for the medical conference for the following Wednesday in Las Vegas, Cuddy took some time to run some errands and to go grocery shopping to pick up a few things. On the way back, she treated herself to a much-needed massage.<p>

Driving home, she made plans with Wilson and John for the four of them to get together for dinner that night. As she walked back into the house, she unpacked the groceries and heard House and Stan still discussing their presentation. Deciding it was best not to interrupt their flow, she grabbed her book off the entry table and headed into the bedroom, as she waited for House to be finished with his prep work for Las Vegas.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89:**

"Tell your girlfriend she was right," Foreman told House over the phone on Monday morning.

"Tell her yourself," House replied, as he tossed a pair of jeans into an almost full suitcase that was lying on the bed as he finished packing for his trip to Las Vegas. "We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Just then, Cuddy entered the bedroom from the hallway, sipping her mug of tea. "You all packed?"

"Almost," House replied

"House, we don't have a case now," Foreman told him.

"Well then, find one! The place is full of sick people," House replied, annoyed before disconnecting the call and slipping his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans.

Limping into the bathroom, he packed his toiletries and tossed the bag into his suitcase.

Cuddy glanced at the suitcase. "That's all you're packing for four days?!" she questioned.

House raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not a woman. I pack light, you know."

Rolling her eyes at his response, Cuddy ventured into the bathroom to finish cleaning the mess he made.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the hospital parking garage around a quarter to nine. Cuddy followed House up to his office, where Foreman and Cameron greeted her.<p>

"You were right," Foreman told the Dean of Medicine. "It was Wolfrom's."

"You're kidding!?"

Foreman shook his head. "Nope. We found it last night."

"Started him with daily insulin injections and gave him Detrol for the urinary issues," Cameron added.

"Good," Cuddy replied.

"I still can't believe the final diagnosis ended up being Wolfrom's," she added, sinking into a chair and grabbing the file on the table, scanning its contents.

"Well, he's going to need constant monitoring with the diabetes that young," Cameron replied. "He'll be released this afternoon. He was lucky we caught it in time."

"Do we have a new case?" House asked.

"Trying to get one now," Foreman replied.

"What, you couldn't get one in twenty minutes? Try harder." And before Foreman could respond, he added, "Where's Chase?"

Foreman shrugged. "Late, I guess."

"When I said try harder, I meant now."

When his team had left in search of a new case, House limped into his adjacent office, with Cuddy following.

"Are those two weeks' worth of charts that you just dumped over there?" Cuddy demanded, pointing at a pile of manila folders that sat on the floor next to the wastebasket by House's computer.

House glanced up from sorting through his mail on his desk and looked over at the pile she was indicating.

"What are you, my mother?"

Cuddy smirked. "Nope. I'm just your boss and as your boss, if those charts don't get completed by the time I take you to the airport today, then you are getting additional clinic hours next week," she told him.

"What, am I going to get a spanking if I don't complete them or something?"

"Something like that."

As she proceeded to the doorway to leave, she turned back. "We're leaving here at one. Your flight is at 4:40, gets in at 7:30 their time. I'll give you an itinerary in the car."

House chuckled to himself as she left. _It was definitely like her to already have a schedule. They hadn't even left yet and she had a plan in place._

When Cuddy had left, House sat down and tore open the mail he cared about. He thought about his upcoming trip to Las Vegas. He knew it would bring extremely good publicity to the hospital and he knew he had to go.

But he did have second thoughts.

And one of them was leaving Cuddy's side, when he didn't know if Brad would come back and do something, this time worse than he did before. Sure, she had people around to protect her if necessary - Wilson, John, Cameron, Foreman - but House knew _he_ alone couldn't protect her if he needed to. And that was what made him uneasy.

Leaning back in his chair, he stared out the window. A moment from late last year came back to him as he reminisced.

_ It was late in the evening on a Tuesday in November. House's team had gone home - there was nothing more they could do - but he had stayed at the hospital, sitting in the dark in his recliner that sat in the corner of his office. _

_ The only light in the room was the amber glow from an overhead desk lamp and the luminous glow of the moon as it shown through the window. The blinds were shut. The stillness of the office let him be in the solitude that he longed for._

_ House was in no mood to converse with anyone. The thought about getting his secret stash of bourbon tormented him, but he thought better of it and didn't get up to retrieve it._

_ His patient had died; they were treating a pulmonary embolism, but the patient had bled out on the table. It was too late to save her._

_ He was interrupted by the soft opening and closing of his glass door. He glanced over to see Cuddy standing in the doorway. After a long day, she was the only person he wanted to see. _

_ Even after nearly five months, they still kept their personal relationship private and at work, the two acted as strictly boss and employee. As their interactions had been brief during the day, he longed for her._

_ "Hey," she whispered, advancing towards him._

_ He nodded. "Hi," he replied, his voice just as soft._

_ After locking the door behind her, she walked over to where he was sitting, pushed his legs over to the side of the footrest and sat down, facing him as she laid a hand on his calf. She started gently massaging his calf over his jeans. House admired her sleek, toned thigh, as her pencil skirt rode up when she sat down._

_ "I heard about your patient," she told him quietly. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Not your fault."_

_ "Could you stop being negative for two seconds?!" She paused. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'll be fine." Running his hand down his face, he leaned forward and grabbed her hand with his own._

_ "I've missed you."_

_ "I know."_

_ He scooted over in the ottoman and patted his good thigh with his hand. "C'mere."_

_ Cuddy did as she was told and sat down on his thigh. _

_ House wrapped an arm around her and she scooted closer to him, her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent, as they both relished the closeness of each other's company as he held her._

_ He felt better already. He kissed her shoulder._

_ "Your team go home?" Cuddy finally spoke up, breaking the silence._

_ "Yeah, no need for them to stick around."_

_ Cuddy looked up at him, sensing he was hurting. She tried to reassure him._

_ "You did all you could. You know that, right?"_

_ House didn't respond. His hand closed in a fist and then opened again as he exhaled, trying to relax. He stared down at his hand._

_ "We could have stopped the bleeding," he finally spat out, bitterly, angry at himself._

_ Cuddy swallowed hard. Placing her hand on his cheek, she drew him towards her. "Look at me."_

_ She waited until she had his full attention. "You did all you could, Greg. That's all you could have done." She leaned forward and touched her lips to his._

_ Allowing himself to relax against her touch, House closed his eyes and slowly deepened the kiss._

_ Cuddy shifted her body and wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths stayed together, hungrily yearning for each other._

_ Finally, she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. Opening her eyes, she stared at his face encased in the moonlight as her fingers caressed the nape of his neck. She slowly exhaled, mentally preparing for what she was about to tell him._

_ "Greg?"_

_ "Mhmm?" His eyes were still closed._

_ "I'm pregnant."_

_ House opened his eyes and looked at her, not believing what he had just heard. "What?"_

_ Cuddy bit her bottom lip as she made no effort to stop the beginning tears that started to trickle down her face._

_ "I'm pregnant, Greg," she repeated softly as her face broke into a smile._

_ House touched his hand to her face, wiping the tears away and cupping her cheek with his hand, as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips._

_"Is it mine?" he joked, grinning.  
>Cuddy slapped him on the arm. "You're an ass."<em>

_ House smirked. "I was joking." His hand stroked her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, still trying to comprehend what she had just told him.  
><em>

_"I love you," he finally whispered, surprising himself by speaking those three little words aloud.  
><em>

_She smiled shyly at him, her arms still around his neck._

_ Leaning forward, he kissed her with as much passion as he could give her._

_ Finally breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers as his right hand found a stray curl that fell in her face. He tucked the loose strand behind her ear.  
><em>

_"You deserve this," he breathed softly. _

_ Smiling through her tears, Cuddy felt her heart swell with his words._

_ "And I couldn't dream of sharing it with anyone else," she replied softly as her hand cupped his cheek._

_ "So," House began, smirking, "let's hope this kid gets all my genes and not your 'pain in the ass' ones."_

_ Cuddy smacked him on the arm. "Shut up."_

_ House smirked. Working his hand down along her body, he caressed her hipbone through her skirt as he leaned forward and lovingly grazed his lips along her collarbone, kissing the warm skin._

_ "...Greg..."_

_ Sensing her insecurity, House paused what he was doing and looked up at her._

_ She waited until she had his full attention again before proceeding. Biting her bottom lip, she swallowed.  
><em>

_"Do you think we could do this?" she asked softly._

_ Hesitating, House looked at her. "Yeah," he whispered, sincerely, reassuring himself at the same time, "I think we can."_

Pulling himself out of the memory he was revisiting, House took time to silently relish it before his thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knock on his office door.

Looking up, he saw Matthew Gomez, Cuddy's sister's boyfriend, standing in front of him.

"Hey," Matt said, grinning. "All set for Vegas?"

"For the most part. What brings you up here?"

"Kind of weird, isn't it? I'm up here and your team is downstairs looking for your next patient...anyway, I wanted to invite you and Lisa over Friday night. A couple buddies and I get together every other Friday for some poker, Holdem, whatever we feel like playing..."

"Poker and drinking? Count me in. Never miss a chance to lose some money," House replied cheekily.

"You'll be back from Vegas?"

"Yeah, that day sometime."

"Great. I'll have Kate call Lisa to confirm." He turned to leave, but House called him back.

"I'd be careful if I were you: Lisa's one mean poker player," House told him.

Matt turned, intrigued. "How mean are we talking about?"

House smirked. "You'll have to find out Friday night, won't you?"

* * *

><p>After bidding good-bye to Wilson and John, House and Cuddy drove to Newark Airport. They didn't say much in the car, both of them dreading the inevitable moment when they had to part. Cuddy parked the car in the short-term parking garage across from Terminal C, where House's flight was scheduled to depart from.<p>

Once they had gathered House's belongings, they made their way across the street, and walked into the airport to meet Stanley Gisner, the head neurologist at PPTH who was presenting House's case with him in Las Vegas.

"I checked you in online so you just have to go to security," Cuddy said, as they walked past check-in.

She checked her watch. "Stan should be here any minute."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the Head of Neurology met them both in the corridor with his luggage, and after exchanging pleasantries, the three of them headed down the escalator towards security.

"Stan, can you give us a minute please?" Cuddy asked him, as they stopped at the entrance to the security line, which was starting to become crowded.

"Sure." Stan went to stand in line after showing the security officer his I.D. and boarding pass, giving House and Cuddy the privacy his boss had asked for.

"So this is it." House hooked his cane onto his arm and placed his hands on either side of Cuddy's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Cuddy smiled warmly up at him. "Until Friday."

"Until Friday," he repeated softly. He rested his forehead against hers, leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly, as he placed his hand on the side of her belly.

"You'll do great." Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

After a few quiet moments, Cuddy untangled herself from his embrace, cognizant of a few onlookers staring at them.

"Now, go or you'll miss your flight," she told him softly, her palm on the center of his chest, as she ignored the stares from innocent bystanders.

"Good luck. Let me know when you two land."

"I will," House replied softly as he traced her facial features with his eyes before he turned and limped slowly over to the line to meet up with his colleague, who had been watching the whole encounter from a distance.

Cuddy turned and headed up the stairs to the main corridor once she saw House limp over to where Stan stood.

As she continued outside the automatic double doors and across to the parking garage, she couldn't help but think: _Did House think anything of the innocent bystanders watching them or did he not give their confused, intrigued looks a second thought?_

She wasn't stupid: she knew people talked. When it first got around that her and House were dating late last year, Cuddy overheard one of the nurses in the clinic say that she, Cuddy, was not only dating one of her own employees but also someone who could pass to look old enough to be her own father. Her co-worker scoffed at the thought and chuckled.

_Sure, there was no denying he looked older for his age, but to look THAT old? What did it even matter?_' she thought. Cuddy was certainly not one to let what others say dictate her own life and she was not about to let them start to do so.

_So what if he looked older for his age? No one understood their relationship like they did, and if that was what people wanted to talk about, then Cuddy wasn't going to stop them. _

_ She did however think about that nurse's conversation on occasion: what people's perceptions would be if they go out in public and especially since she was pregnant...but the more she thought about it, the sillier it seemed to waste time dwelling on something so trivial._

She wondered what House would say if he had overheard the conversation that day in the clinic.

She shook her head, amused.

_He probably would have nagged them about their choice of topic, and then made some snide remark about there being "more important things to discos" such as "doing their jobs" and "saving sick people." _

He was usually shy when it came to expressing his affection towards her, mostly in front of strangers, so she was more than a bit surprised at the gesture inside of the airport. That's when she knew the few days' separation was going to be difficult for the both of them.

She had plenty to keep her busy at the hospital, until Wednesday morning, when she was planning to make the surprise flight to Las Vegas to see House speak and surprise him. She had confided in Stan Gisner, who was presenting with House, and told him of her plan. Stan had sworn to her not to say a word.

She was just hoping a certain doctor at Robert Wood Johnson would not pay her a unexpected visit during the two days she had left in Princeton.

As she drove down Route 1 back to Princeton, Cuddy called her sister to discuss plans for Friday night. After pulling into the hospital parking garage and disconnecting the call, she walked to her office, already counting the hours when she would feel House's arms around her, not giving a care in the world what anyone thought of her life choices.

* * *

><p>Next chapter we will see House in Vegas. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me through this fic.<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, been a busy month.**

**We are finally in Vegas. Let's see how our favorite couple are doing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90:<strong>

After checking in at Mandalay Bay Hotel, Stan and House went up to their rooms - Cuddy had booked them adjacent rooms, both Deluxe in Mandalay Bay Tower, where both rooms overlooked the famous "Vegas strip". They agreed to meet downstairs at Orchid Lounge in the main area of the hotel, for drinks after freshening up and unpacking from the three-hour flight.

House's leg was starting to bother him from sitting in one position for nearly four hours, but he figured he'd lay with heat when he came back upstairs to his room before retiring to bed. He unpacked his suitcase, hung his shirts up in the closet and laid his toiletries out on the bathroom counter.

At a quarter to nine, he headed downstairs to the Orchid to meet Stan for a drink. He texted Cuddy to let her know they had arrived - he knew she would worry if he didn't - and that he would call her later on, depending how late it was.

* * *

><p>"So, I think we're all set for Wednesday after, what do you think?" Stan said to House, as the two men were seated at the bar.<p>

"Yeah, I really hate doing these conferences," House replied, as he and Stan ordered drinks from the bartender - House, whiskey on the rocks, Stan, a gin and tonic with a lime - House rolled his eyes at Stan ordering 'fruit' in his drink.

"Don't we all?" the neurologist joked, "Part of the job though."

"We'll do alright though," he added "It's you people want to see, not me."

They sat in silence for a minute, watching as the bartender poured their drinks.

"You know," Stan continued, as if there was not a halt in the conversation, "People say you are a difficult man to work with. I don't think so."

"Gee, thanks," House replied, sarcastically. He thanked the bartender who had just set his drink in front of him.

"I'm serious," Stan replied, "You've mellowed out!"

"Thanks," he added to the bartender.

"And that makes you like the third person to tell me that," House replied, taking a sip of his whiskey and leaning back against the bar stools back.

His phone vibrated and he fished it out of his front jean pocket to glance at it.

Cuddy had replied to his text.

_'K - going home, making dinner - talk to you later. Love you.'_

House smiled and slipped the phone back in his pocket, which did not go unnoticed by Stan.

"Let me guess. Cuddy."

With his hand still on his rocks glass, House grabbed a handful of peanuts from a stainless steel dish that sat near him. "Wow, you must be psychic or something," he responded, before popping a handful of nuts into his mouth.

Stan chuckled softly. "It shows...you care about her."

House pointed a threatening finger in Stan's direction. "I am NOT heading into this conversation!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes."

"Did you know Wilson was gay?"

"No, He didn't tell me," House responded. "And what is this, twenty questions?! Can't a man just drink in peace?"

Stan chuckled. "Just...making conversation...you know, we ARE going to be stuck together for the next four days."

House scoffed. "Fine...here, let me try, Stan, old buddy, how's the wife?" he asked loudly, in an extremely overly, cheery voice.

Stan snorted. "Meredith is fine. She is sorry she couldn't come, by the way."

"Who'd want to come to a boring medical conference?"

"Oh come on, you_ cannot_ think that an infectious disease conference is boring? I mean, it is your specialty and all."

"Yeah, but I HATE conferences," House told him, annoyed.

"You hate people," Stan contradicted him, as he grinned.

"And conferences," House shot back at him, annoyed.

"Part of the job," Stan replied. "And I'm surprised you agreed to go. You are probably the first person to squirm your way out of going to anything requiring public speaking and human interaction."

House glared at him before taking a big swig of his drink, singling to the bartender for a second one.

Shrugging, he finally said, "It's good publicity for the hospital."

"Or Lisa's got you wrapped around her little finger," Stan replied, as he grinned mischievously.

"_Or_," House stressed, getting annoyed, "it's good publicity and I was _made_ to go as a department head!"

"Hey man, I just call 'em as I see 'em."

Rolling his eyes, House ignored him. Although, he secretly agreed - but he would never admit to that.

* * *

><p>The two men continued talking at the bar for another forty-five minutes and then retired to their rooms, agreeing to meet the next morning.<p>

They weren't presenting until Wednesday afternoon at 2:15 P.M., so there was time to go to the beginning of the conference, which started the next morning at 10 AM.

Letting himself into his room, House saw that turndown service had been to his room already. He ate the chocolate mint that sat on his pillow before limping over to his suitcase and digging out his heating pad.

He took his shirt off, plugged the heating pad into the wall, and laid down on the bed, stretching his leg out with a groan.

His leg ached and he wanted nothing more than to lay with some heat. If he was still awake later, he thought about getting into his tub to soak.

Reaching into the front pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his phone. Laying the heating pad on his thigh, he flipped the phone open, dialed a number he knew by heart and laid the phone against his ear, as he waited.

Three rings. "Hey," the voice on the other end said softly.

"What are you wearing?" House growled.

Cuddy laughed. "Wow, you're quick, aren't you?" she joked, as she sat down on her couch, tucking her feet underneath her as she gladly welcomed the phone call.

"Shorts and a cami," she answered him.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she added.

House chuckled. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"Good, came home, made myself a salad. Reading a book. Probably going to bed soon. I'm a little tired. How was the flight?"

"It was good, I guess. Although this kid that sat behind me - annoying kid, the mother had zero parenting skills... World's worst parent award," he groaned.

"Hey, well you may get that award, so watch out," Cuddy joked.

"Woah, woah, woah! Words can hurt you know," House replied, "That's a horrible way to treat the father of your child."

Cuddy chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't say 'parasite'...so, how high have you racked the hospital credit card?"

"Not too bad so far. Not sure I'm allowed to put tonight's hooker charge on it - she may give me a discount. She's into cripples. Especially ones who have preggo girlfriends..."

"You're an ass!" Cuddy exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm kidding."

"You better be," she demanded.

"Oh relax, preggo."

Cuddy roller her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?"

"No," she lied.

"Liar." He readjusted the pillow behind his back.

"Tease," she flirted back.

House chuckled softly "You like it." He paused, then added, "I need to get Stan laid."

"He's married!"

"So?"

"You're so immature right now."

"His wife isn't here. He's miserable. He hasn't had sex in probably six months. He's cranky. He needs to get laid. Me on the other hand..."

"Not with a hooker."

"If you were here, we'd do a threesome."

"You're disgusting," she remarked, groaning.

"Yeah, you're right. That's too much. If you were here, we'd just leave him out of it and screw each other like rabbits."

Cuddy shook head, amused. "Only you."

"You ready for Wednesday?" she asked, gladly having the opportunity to change the subject.

"Yeah, for the most part. Conference starts tomorrow morning. Might go check it out," House told her.

"Better than sitting in your room all day."

"Remind me again why I can't leave Wednesday."

"Because," Cuddy said to him, "you have to go to the closing cocktail party and no, you are not getting out of it," she added, before he had a chance to cut her off.

"Besides," she added, "I know a lot of people who would love the opportunity to talk with you -"

"I hate people," House reminded her, grumbling under his breath.

"I know you do," Cuddy told him gently. "It's good press."

"You COULD have sent someone else!" he whined.

"Well, since I have so many other _world renowned diagnosticians_ at my disposal at the hospital..." she began, letting her voice trail off. "And it was YOUR case."

House grumbled under his breath.

Cuddy ignored him. "How's your leg?" she asked, changing the subject.

Biting his tongue from throwing some annoyed remark at her, House thought better of it and then said, "Have heat on it. Flight didn't help it."

"See if you can get in the whirlpool or something," Cuddy said gently.

"Yeah..."

Cuddy gave him a minute.

"I miss you," he whispered.

"I miss you too," she echoed quietly.

"Did Kate call you?"

"About Friday?"

"Yeah."

"She did, yes. I told her we'd be there."

"You just want an opportunity to show off your mad poker skills," House told her, cheekily.

Cuddy threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"I know so," he told her.

They conversed for a few minutes more before saying their good-byes. House had the heat on his thigh for a few more minutes and then completed some stretches that Laura, his physical therapist, showed him, before calling it a night and stripping down to only his boxers.

As his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, House hugged the pillow next to him into his chest, wishing that Cuddy's warm body was snuggled up next to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, House awoke and ordered breakfast through room service, before going downstairs to the Convention Center around eleven to check out the start of the Infectious Disease Conference that started that morning.<p>

Meanwhile, in Princeton, Lisa Cuddy had gotten to the hospital early to complete some work before stopping to not be late for her scheduled appointment with Joseph Parker.

House's team had gotten a new case: a twelve year-old female with respiratory problems and severe vomiting and muscle aches. They knew House had limited access to taking calls on his cell phone so they refrained from calling him as often as they normally would when he is out of town.

To assist, Cuddy had sat in on the differential session early that morning when she had a break from finalizing the merger between PPTH and Princeton University Medical Center, which was set to be finalized in the upcoming weeks.

At 8:45 A.M., Cuddy found herself sitting in an exam room while Joseph Parker, her OB-GYN took some routine measurements, checked her blood pressure and pulse, and listened to the baby's heart rate, along with checking for signs of any compilations.

"Everything's as it should be," Parker commented, as he lifted the stethoscope from behind his head and made a few notes on Cuddy's chart. "Keeping the stress level to a minimum, I hope?" he asked as he handed her some tissues.

"Trying to," Cuddy remarked, as she finished wiping her abdomen before pulling her gown down.

"Good. That's all that I ask."

"Do you - I mean, if I can, I would like to go to Vegas tomorrow morning..." Cuddy began, hesitantly.

"Flying shouldn't be a problem. You're only 28 weeks," Parker replied gently. "You want to see Greg present?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Parker jutted his head towards the bruise on the side of her abdomen, which had resulted from Brad Kowalski slamming her into the file cabinet.

"Just keep an eye on that. It looks a lot better than it was, but just as a precaution, monitor it."

"And yes, you should be fine to fly. If anything happens or you notice anything...abnormal, call me right away."

She nodded, showing she understood.

"But like I said, so far, everything is good. Try and cut back though. You're looking a little worn down."

Cuddy cracked a small smile. "Try doing what I do and NOT being worn down," she replied.

Parker chuckled. "Well, just go home at five instead of seven," he told her.

"Noted."

"Greg will probably be glad to see you," as he stood and offered her a hand in standing.

Parker waited outside so his patient could get dressed.

"So I'll see you in two hours for the meeting?" Cuddy asked as they made their way out of the office, nodding at Rebecca, who was stationed at the front desk, on their way out.

Rebecca, a nurse on Parker's staff on the maternity floor, had kept her word and not told anyone that her boss was Cuddy's doctor, not even to her co-workers. Parker knew he could trust her to keep it quiet and so, whenever Cuddy had an appointment, Becca was the only one she dealt with, besides Parker.

Parker dropped Cuddy's file at the front desk with Rebecca and him and Cuddy headed out into the corridor, making small talk.

Receiving an emergency page, Parker bid his goodbyes, apologized then hurried off.

Before returning to her office where a desk full of work awaited her, Cuddy walked down to the cafeteria for a cup of green tea. Walking into the not-so-busy cafeteria, she noticed Wilson sitting alone at one of the booths against the wall, a coffee and a manila file in front of him.

Cuddy got her coffee and then walked over to where he sat. "Hi James. Mind if I sit down?"

Wilson looked up. "Hey Lisa. No, not at all. Take a seat."

"You're in early," he remarked, as she sat down opposite him.

"Lots to get done," she replied. "What brings you down here? You already have your own office," she joked.

He held up a coffee cup. "This, and I wanted a more, oh shall I say, 'lively' atmosphere. Going through these charts is not easy, especially when 3 out of 4 of them are either young kids or terminal with less than a year to live."

"Are you still in touch with that one girl's family, the one who passed away recently?" Cuddy asked, gently as she took a small sip of her tea.

"Madeline? Yeah, I'm still in touch with her mother. It was hard on her. We talk once a week or so."

"That's nice...I honestly could never do what you do."

Wilson chuckled. "I could never do what YOU do," he remarked. "The way you run the place, you are one tough bitch, if I can say so myself."

"Thank you for the flattery."

"I'm serious!" Wilson replied. "So, Vegas tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"House doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"That should be fun," Wilson relied, grinning.

"Oh shut up. Speaking of fun, how are you and John?"

"Your mind jumped to my relationship from the word 'fun'?" he inquired, cocking a single eyebrow.

Cuddy chuckled.

"We're good," Wilson told her, "We've both been really busy - alright, what am I saying?_ I'm_ the one who's really busy. Once work slows down, we'll have some more time to ourselves."

Cuddy took a sip of tea.

"If you want," Wilson added, "you're more than welcome to join us at dinner tonight."

"I have to pack. Going to see if I can get there before the presentation tomorrow afternoon starts at 2 PM," Cuddy told him. "If I get everything done though, then yeah, I would love to join you."

She stood. "But for now, back to the work grind."

"Don't work too hard," Wilson called out to her as she left the booth and made her way to the exit.

She turned back to him. "If I do, I'll be sure to have you rescue me," she replied, grinning, before exiting the cafeteria and making her way back to her office.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

The rest of House's Tuesday turned out to be rather uneventful, as he made his way to various speakers, exhibits and poster sessions in the hotel conference area - Stan had to practically drag him along. He did however enjoy a poster session about Chagas disease, and a speaker session given by a Michigan State professor about emerging infectious diseases. While Stan went to check out a talk related to pediatric neurological infectious disorders, House wasted time going around to different posters and listened to their authors give over excited summaries about their abstracts. A majority let House know they would be attending his talk the following afternoon.

"Yeah, you and a hundred other people," he had grumbled.

He finally went out into the lobby in search of a place to sit to rest his aching leg. All of the standing and walking did not help. He was glad to find a bench by the corner next to the fountain in the entryway of the hotel.

His team needed assistance on their current case, so glad of something to distract himself with, House listened to his team throw out possible theories for their current female patient.

"Guillian Barre could explain the muscle aches, which could be from loss of tendon reflexes," Cameron spoke out.

"House, we're fine. We can handle this. Did you just call so you wouldn't have to go to the conference?" Foreman asked.

"Gullian doesn't explain the vomiting," House spoke into the phone, ignoring Foreman.

"And technically, I'm AT the conference just not listening to any of the boring power points," he added, annoyed. "How about campylobacter food poisoning?"

"I say vomiting and your mind jumps straight to food poisoning?" Cameron asked, intrigued.

"Paired with Barre, yeah."

"Wouldn't that have been ruled out in the ER?" Foreman chimed in.

Suddenly, two pagers went off. Cameron and Foreman glanced down at theirs while Chase looked on longingly.

"Get a spinal tap and do an EMG to confirm Guillian," House shouted.

"House, new symptom," Foreman interrupted, hurriedly. "Patient just coughed up blood. Gotta go."

And with that, they disconnected the call.

House swore under his breath as he slipped the phone back into his front pocket. Limping down the hallway, he stopped at a door and peered in, where a presentation on Meningitis was about to begin and thought it would not kill him to sit in for a little while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Princeton that evening, Katherine Cuddy parked her car on the street as she arrived at her and Matt's apartment after a long day of work at Princeton General.<p>

As she let herself inside the foyer, she heard two voices wafting from what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Matt?" she called out as she kicked off her sneakers.

"In here."

Wandering into the kitchen, she saw Matt by the stove, stirring something in a huge pot with a wooden spoon.

"Hey, Kate," a voice said, coming from the other side of the kitchen.

Kate turned and saw a blonde haired man in his late 30 sitting at the island on a stool.

"Drew, hi!" Kate exclaimed. "How are you?" She and Matt's fellow co-worker embraced.

"I'm great. Timmy and I just stopped over for a few minutes to chat. He's in the other room watching television.

"They working you like a dog over at Princeton General or what?" Andrew joked.

"Seems like PPTH lets you guys go home early enough to cook dinner and everything," Kate retorted back with a grin. "I better have a word with the Dean of Medicine on this."

Matt scowled. "Stop picking on us and come over here. Try this."

As Kate walked over to the stove, Matt held out a wooden spoon with sauce on it.

"Tasting it, Kate's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. This is delicious. This is like the best Bolognese sauce I've ever tasted!"

"Oh now you're just brown nosing," Matt replied, but he was smiling.

"No!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm not. Drew, try this."

"Yeah," Drew said, when he had tasted the sauce. "She's right, Matt. This is actually really, really good."

Matt smirked. "I'm glad you two approve of my culinary skills."

* * *

><p>While Matt was prepping dinner, Kate walked into the den, where a 9-year-old boy was sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Power Rangers.<p>

"Hey Timmy. Whatcha doing?"

The boy turned toward her. "Hi, Ms. Kate! I'm watching Power Rangers." Timmy excitedly pointed at the screen.

Kate ruffled Timmy's hair as she said, "Power Rangers huh? Who's your favorite? I've always liked the pink one."

"Red!" he exclaimed. "He's the leader and he's got a sword!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! he fights a lot."

"That's cool. You and your dad staying for dinner? Matt's making spaghetti.

"Dunno. I think my dad said no."

"Well let's go into the kitchen and try really hard to change his mind, okay?" Kate said.

As Timmy bounded off the couch to run into the kitchen, his dad came into the den.

"Dad, can we stay for dinner?! Pleaseeeeeee?"

Andrew chuckled. "If Matt and Kate don't mind, then sure."

As Drew and his son walked back into the kitchen, Kate excused herself and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom to freshen up. Throwing off her scrubs and tossing them in the hamper, she slipped a pair of black denim pants on before going into the bathroom to wash her face.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed as she splashed cold water on her face.

It had been a tough day. She had responded to a call that was made by the neighbor of a guy who was beating his girlfriend.

When Kate and Tom, who she was on duty with, arrived about a quarter to eight that morning , it was bad.

The blood, the bruising. The girlfriend, who didn't look more than thirty years old, had a look of pure terror on her face. The boyfriend said it was a "lovers spat."

Somehow, Kate doubted that.

Kate never left the woman's side as the police showed up and arrested the boyfriend who screamed at the police, swearing he would never touch his girlfriend again.

Assessing the woman, Kate got her to lay down on a gurney. Looking down at her, she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's going to be okay now," she whispered, squeezing the woman's shoulder for reassurance.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, the younger Cuddy sister heard the sound of a door closing.

"Hey, you coming out?" Matt asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah, just cleaning up," Kate replied, grabbing a towel and drying her face.

Matt walked into the bathroom, coming up behind Kate, and placed his hands low on either sides of her hips. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blade, burying his face in her long, raven curls that were the exact spitting image of her sister's.

"Tough day?" he murmured into her skin.

"You have no idea," she responded. Turning around to face him directly, she placed her arms around his neck.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied, just as quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That sauce was really good."

"Thanks," Matt said, grinning. "I try."

Kate chuckled softly as she gave him a lingering once-over. "What am I doing with you?" she joked, as she caressed the nape of his neck.

"Keeping me around for the sex, most likely."

"And your handsome figure," she responded. "And charming personality."

"Wow, I actually think I'm blushing."

"But mostly for the sex, yeah," she responded, grinning. "So, how was your day?"

Matt traced his index finger along her blue bra strap. "It was alright. A guy came in wearing women's clothing telling us his penis seemed infected."

"No shit. Wow, so seems like it was an entertaining day at that."

Matt grinned. Leaning forward, he grazed his lips against her exposed skin on her collarbone and neck

"I missed you," he whispered, in between kisses, "You should just work at PPTH. Waterson already loves you."

"Your boss likes me because he sees how dedicated and smart my sister is and loves how she runs the place," Kate replied, pulling away from his grasp and walking into the bedroom to pull a shirt out of the closet. "And thinks I'll be the same way."

"Not true," Matt told her, as he followed her. "He likes you because you ARE smart and passionate and dedicated to what you do!" he told her firmly. "And you are, Kate. All of those things."

"Except going to medical school," Kate shot aggressively at him. "Yeah, I'm saving up money. Now it's looking to be a wasted goal at this point!"

"Don't say that," Matt replied quietly. "You WILL go. And don't let this one negative day affect your life choices you're about to make. It's not worth it. That's not the Katherine Cuddy I know."

Kate just stared at him blankly. After about fifteen seconds, she exhaled and sank onto the edge of the bed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

"It's okay," Matt replied softly. He took a seat beside her and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. "You've had a tough day...Look, think about coming to PPTH. Waterson would like that."

"And I'm sure Lisa would too," he added, smirking. "All I ask is that you think about it, okay?"

Kate grinned at him. "Okay."

Matt leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

"Now let's go back out there and be social with Timmy and Drew." He stood up and offered Kate his hand.

* * *

><p>Allison Cameron stared at the chart she was in the middle of completing. For the past half hour, she had been completing House's old discharge papers, mostly because he would never do then himself, even if he did have all the time in the world.<p>

"Hey."

Cameron looked up from writing on a chart and was surprised to see Chase leaning against the door frame to the conference room. Her face broke into a smile.

"Hey yourself. I thought you were with the patient."

"Foreman's running tests now," Chase responded. He walked over to his co-worker and sat down next to her.

"When are you getting picked up?" she asked.

"Five or so. You still think it's Guillan Barre?"

"Could be that paired with something else, yeah. Food poisoning?"

"Do not tell me that you buy House's theory abut this being linked to something as simple as food poisoning?" Chase questioned.

Cameron shrugged. "Do you have a better theory? And House is usually right about his hunches. Tell me you have a better theory then we'll talk."

"Nope," Chase replied.

"Yeah, me either."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how are you?" Cameron finally asked quietly, unsure if she was overstepping.

Chase looked at her carefully. "I think...I'm okay," he said finally.

"It can't be easy."

Shooting her an intrigued look, Chase said shortly, "It's not."

"And stop giving me pity," he added.

"I'm not giving you any," Cameron replied, coolly. "And yeah, I do think House did you a 'solid' favor by having you back on the team, do don't screw it up."

"I never -"

"You were going to."

She sighed and reached over to lay her hand on his arm. "Chase," she said quietly, "You screwed up, but you already know you screwed up. I'm not about to browbeat that into you. I'm also not going to ask about your conversation with Cuddy last week. That's between you and her."

"Good." Chase stood and went behind his chair, resting his hands against the back of it. "You know," he started, "In prison, I've had a lot of time. To think."

"Chase -"

"No," Chase interrupted firmly. "You just said so yourself. That you're not going to tell me how I already screwed up. I already know it so save your breath please."

Cameron stayed silent.

"Am I grateful that House agreed to take me back on the team on work release? You bet your ass I am! But I also fucked up big time, Cameron. And I can't change that."

Just then, Foreman walked in.

"You'll never believe this...Actually, you can."

Cameron and Chase exchanged silent looks.

"House was right," Cameron guessed.

"Yep, you and House were both right" Foreman replied, throwing the file on the table. "Guillan Barre it is."

Cameron leaned back in her chair, throwing an amused look at her two colleagues.

"So, who wants to call House?"


	92. Chapter 92

**Hi All. I am VERY sorry for the long hiatus. This story is still very much alive and well.**

**We are still in Vegas. Cuddy is about to surprise House in Vegas by showing up for his talk at the conference.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 92:**

By the time Cuddy had finished packing her bag and had taken a shower, it was half past seven in the morning and Wilson was due to pick her up any minute to give her a lift to the airport.

Pulling up to the taxi airport parking, Wilson and Cuddy got out of the car and Wilson helped her get her bag out of the trunk.

"Have a safe trip," he told her, as they hugged and said their good-byes.

And with a final wave, Cuddy was through the double doors at Newark Airport, making her way towards security after checking in online that morning.

Since she was flying 'Business Class', Cuddy was the second group to board after First Class. The flight, scheduled to take off at 10:45, was due in Las Vegas at 1:15 their time and then it was a short ten-minute cab ride to the hotel.

Arriving at her seat after boarding, Cuddy noticed a gentleman sitting next to her assigned seat.

"Excuse me, I think that's me," she said, pointing at the window seat.

The black-haired gentleman stood. "Do you want me to get that for you?" he asked, gesturing towards the suitcase Cuddy had beside her.

"Would you please? Thank you."

"Not at all. Here, have a seat." The man lifted Cuddy's red suitcase and placed it next to his own in the overhead bin.

"At least we got on the plane before everyone took up all the bin space," he commented

"Thank you," Cuddy repeated, once the man had resumed his seat.

"No problem."

As the other airline patrons were boarding and taking their seats, Cuddy consulted her watch. It was 10:05. They were scheduled to take off in about forty minutes. To pass the time, she withdrew the latest copy of the Journal of Endocrinology from her briefcase that sat underneath her seat.

Taking out her phone, she sent a text to House.

_'Good luck today. XO'_

Refraining from checking her emails, she switched her phone to silent before slipping it in her briefcase and then settled back in her seat to read the journal.

The gentleman next to her who had helped her with her bag earlier, was reading an issue ofTIME magazine. He was dressed in a crisp, dark suit. Slender build. Clean cut. Very attractive. Dark hair. Very professional looking. Cuddy thought he looked to be in his mid-to-late forty's.

Cuddy went back to reading, every so often, glancing at the passengers as they walked by, although her gaze always seemed to fixate on the man next to her.

"I assume you aren't reading that for light reading," the man spoke, without looking up from his magazine.

"So what if I am?"

The man leaned over to look at the cover. "Journal of Endocrinology," he read aloud.

He paused. "Nope, definitely not for light reading."

"So," he continued, glancing at her, "I assume you are either hopping on a morning flight to Vegas to start gambling early or you are going to an infectious disease conference, hence why you are reading that journal. And excuse me if I am completely wrong."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow, intrigued. "Well, gambling's not really my thing, not since college, anyway."

"Okay, so that leaves the conference, hence why we are both here sitting in Business Class," he replied.

"One of my department heads is presenting a case on cerebral malaria this afternoon," Cuddy told him. "And you?"

"My colleague at Newark Beth Israel is doing a talk on pediatric infectious diseases. Managing it, Controlling the outbreaks...that sort of thing."

He paused. "The malaria talk isn't Greg House, is it?"

Cuddy smirked. "Someone's done their homework."

The man offered his hand. "David Lippman."

Cuddy shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you. Lisa Cuddy."

"I had a feeling it was you."

Seeing Cuddy's look of immediate apprehension, he clarified. "I've been following Princeton's merger and expansion.

"That, and my neighbor works at PPTH," he added.

"No kidding!" Cuddy exclaimed. "Who?"

"He works in the O.R. under Dr. Sanders, who I think is head of the O.R.?"

Yes. Mark Sanders."

"Adam Lewis is my neighbor."

"Name doesn't ring a bell but I'll be on the lookout," Cuddy told him.

"So how's the expansion going?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I'll be glad when it's over. Next couple weeks. It's a lot of manage...so, do you know all of what's going on at PPTH or is it just way more exciting than what's going on at your own hospital?"

Dave chuckled. "Let's just say my neighbor and I trade stories..."

Cuddy was intrigued. "Do tell."

"Don't worry. He doesn't make a habit of bad mouthing PPTH. After all, what's there to bad mouth?," he told her. "And since when do Deans of Medicine's go to a conference that they aren't presenting at?"

"You're not presenting and you're still going!" Cuddy shot back at him.

"I work in pediatrics. Work a lot with infection. Kind of my background. You, on the other hand, have a background in Endocrinology and are an administrator. Your department head also does not give many talks so I'm surprised he's doing this one," Dave replied as he grinned.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"I've read a few of House's articles. That guy is a borderline genius. However, I do know that he hates conferences and public speaking."

"You REALLY did your homework. I'm impressed," Cuddy replied, grinning at him.

As the plane prepared for takeoff and headed down the runway, the flight attendant announced the arrival time for Las Vegas was approximately 1:15 p.m.

Grateful for the extra legroom and roomier seats, Cuddy settled back in her seat. She caressed her stomach as she felt her son stirring.

"I'm assuming you're going for moral support?" Dave questioned as they ascended into the air.

"Something like that."

Dave chuckled. "Are you making him go to the cocktail party tomorrow evening as well?"

"Of course. My main priority is watching Greg try and have any sort of human interaction. When is your colleague's presentation?"

"Right after House's, I believe. Which works out perfectly because I wanted to see both. And I'm staying until Friday morning. Not sure about my colleague."

"Same," Cuddy told him. "I'm sure I can get Greg to sit down with you if you want..."

"Are you kidding?" Dave exclaimed. "I would love to!"

Cuddy chuckled. "Consider it done."

"I'm curious," she continued. "What kind of stories does your neighbor tell you?"

"Well, right now, it's all about the Cuddy-House love affair," Dave told her, as he chuckled.

"Oh God," Cuddy groaned.

"It's not that bad. Trust me."

"I think I'm going to have to have a little talk with your friend," Cuddy joked.

"I think I can arrange that," Dave cheekily replied.

* * *

><p>The next two and a half hours went by quickly. Cuddy was surprised at how natural the conversation flowed between the two of them.<p>

When they landed, Cuddy and Dave Lippman exchanged numbers so they could meet up at the conference later that afternoon. Shortly after bidding Dave farewell at baggage claim, Cuddy was on her way to the Mandalay Bay Hotel, where the conference was being held.

She checked her suitcase at the front desk with specific instructions to have them hold it until she called. The concierge gave her a schedule of the conference events for that day. Checking her phone, she sent a text to Wilson confirming her arrival before calling her assistant to check in at the hospital.

Consulting her watch, she sent a message to Dave Lippman before walking around to some of the poster sessions to kill some time. At ten to 3, Cuddy stepped into the Mandalay Bay Ballroom on Level Two, which was where House and Stan were set to give their presentation. There were already many people seated. Cuddy saw that only a few open chairs remained.

Finding a seat near the back, she sat down and waited for David.

"Well this guy certainly knows how to fill a room, Dave remarked, as he sat down beside her.

Cuddy smirked. "Sure does."

"That's a nod to you of course, having faith in him to do the job as his boss," he remarked., grinning.

"Oh I gave up on that years ago," she replied just before the lights went down.

Dave chuckled. 'Touché."

* * *

><p>"It was really good," Wilson told Cuddy. "Waterson, Joe and I were watching the live feed from the conference room."<p>

"Lorraine stopped by too. They all thought House and Stan did a really good job," he continued.

Cuddy readjusted the shopping bag on her shoulder as she held her phone to her ear as she walked down the Strip. "I'm glad. How's everything at the hospital?"

"Well it didn't burn down in your absence, if that's what you're wondering..."

"Ha, ha," Cuddy remarked dryly.

"I'm assuming House does not know you are there yet?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet."

"That'll be a nice surprise."

"Speak of the devil, he just texted me. Yeah, he has no idea that I'm here. What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Oh nothing really, just a low-key night in," Wilson lied, when in-fact, he and John were at Cuddy's home, putting together the nursery in the spare bedroom.

They conversed for a few more minutes before Wilson ended the call and he and John continued to tackle the feat of preparing the nursery for House and Cuddy's arrival in Princeton in two days time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, House and Stan enjoyed a nice dinner in one of the bars in the hotel to celebrate the success of their presentation that afternoon.<p>

After dinner, House welcomed the solitude. His leg was sore after a long and busy day of standing and walking, and he wanted nothing better than to sit in the whirlpool and let the warm water and soothing jets relax his aching thigh.

After his bath, House changed into his boxers and poured himself a Johnny Walker Black on the rocks from an airplane bottle he found in the mini fridge in the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Room service," a high-pitched female voice said.

The knocking got very persistent,.

Annoyed, House threw a robe on over his boxers and limped to the door, ready to chastise room service on their inability to follow simple directions such as getting the right room number on an order.

"You have the wrong..." he started to say, but his voice caught in his throat.

"...room number..." he finished out, slowly. His mouth gaped open in absolute shock.

Standing stoically in front of him was Lisa Cuddy, wearing nothing but a long beige trench coat with a silver buckle, and black knee high leather boots. Her curly raven hair was down, let loose around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

Wordlessly, Cuddy opened her jacket, revealing nothing underneath except fishnet stockings and lavender g-string panties that she knew House loved.

Cuddy smirked at his inability to comprehend what was happening.

House felt himself immediately get hard. He glanced down at his hard cock before looking up at her again.

"What are you - get in here," he growled in a low voice, as he pulled her over the threshold and looked down either side of the hallway, before grinning and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me from the beginning. There's a lot more to come!


	93. Chapter 93

Hi everyone,

I apologize for the LONGGGGG hiatus. I'll try not to let it happen again. Be reassured that this story is still very much alive and well.

-Dave Lippman will come back throughout the story

-This chapter focuses on House/Cuddy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Where we left off:<strong>

After dinner, House welcomed the solitude. His leg was sore after a long and busy day of standing and walking, and he wanted nothing better than to sit in the whirlpool and let the warm water and soothing jets relax his aching thigh.

After his bath, House changed into his boxers and poured himself a Johnny Walker Black on the rocks from an airplane bottle he found in the mini fridge in the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Room service," a high-pitched female voice said.

The knocking got very persistent,.

Annoyed, House threw a robe on over his boxers and limped to the door, ready to chastise room service on their inability to follow simple directions such as getting the right room number on an order.

"You have the wrong..." he started to say, but his voice caught in his throat.

"...room number..." he finished out, slowly. His mouth gaped open in absolute shock.

Standing stoically in front of him was Lisa Cuddy, wearing nothing but a long beige trench coat with a silver buckle, and black knee high leather boots. Her curly raven hair was down, let loose around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

Wordlessly, Cuddy opened her jacket, revealing nothing underneath except fishnet stockings and lavender g-string panties that she knew House loved.

Cuddy smirked at his inability to comprehend what was happening.

House felt himself immediately get hard. He glanced down at his hard cock before looking up at her again.

"What are you - get in here," he growled in a low voice, as he pulled her over the threshold and looked down either side of the hallway, before grinning and shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93<strong>

As he let the door shut behind him, House finally took in the sight before him.

Immediately, his hands were on Cuddy's face stroking her warm cheekbones as he kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss was gentle and full of longing. His hands moved down and pushed her coat down so that it fell off her shoulders.

Their mouths never separated as they hungrily yearned for one another's presence. Cuddy's hands moved swiftly to untie House's robe and he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. House moved his hands slowly down her body, caressing every inch. His hands halted at her hips as his thumb caressed the side of her protruding belly as he worked his hand inside her panties.

Finally breaking off the kiss, House pulled back, searching her eyes silently.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she echoed back, matching his tone.

"Surprised?" she asked softly.

"Very."

Cuddy removed her jacket entirely as House let out a low whistle, causing her to blush deeply.

"You like?"

House gave her a lingering once over as his hand cupped her breast. "You bet your ass I do. C'mere!" He readjusted his hand on her hip, pulling her as close as her growing belly would allow.

Breathing in her scent, he kissed the side of her neck, his lips trailing down to her collarbone, moving across her chest and up to the opposite side. Nibbling on her ear, he whispered quietly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you," she echoed back softly.

House faced her and guided her towards the bed before lowering her carefully onto her back. He then slowly removed her boots and tossed them on the floor.

Grabbing two pillows from the floor, he handed them to Cuddy, who scooted back against the headboard, cushioning her back. Climbing onto the bed after her, House splayed her legs apart, working his hand into her panties while he removed his boxers with his other hand.

As he caressed her locks of pubic hair, House pinned himself on either side of the outside of her thighs and removed her panties with his other hand. She lifted her hips to assist him.

Tossing her panties on the floor, House splayed her legs wider apart and dived between them, his tongue lapping at her clit. Being mindful of her bruise, he moved his hand to rest on her belly, his fingers splayed. Cuddy moved her hand down to rest on top of his.

Very skillfully, House continued to move his tongue around her clit and lap between her walls, moving faster as he heard her gasp of excitement. He grinned.

Cuddy arched her back as she came close. She whimpered, as she could not take it any longer. House continued, loving the fact that she was losing control.

Stopping, House moved so that he was above her, and eased himself carefully between her legs.

"Fuck," she whispered. She opened her eyes to see House raising one curious eyebrow.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

House chuckled. "Caught by surprise?"

"A little," she responded.

House leaned down and kissed her on the lips, his hand caressing her inner thigh. Breaking apart, he glanced lovingly down at her, admiring every inch of her face and body.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi," she whispered. Her hand caressed her stomach as she felt her son wake up.

House kissed her again as she reached up her hands and pulled him lower, her hands around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"Hi," he replied softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Shifting slightly so that his bad leg wasn't taking all of his weight, House slowly entered her. She gasped, her eyes closing once more.

Their hips grinded in unison as they began to make love. House pressed his palms against the headboard for support as he rocked his pelvis against hers. His hand moved down and caressed her belly while she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Greg, ohh," she cried out. She threw her head back. House continued to pump into her.

"Fuck," he cried out as he too neared orgasm. "Lisa, you feel so fucking good," he groaned as they continued.

Finally pulling out of her, House rolled over onto her back next to her, out of breath.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close as he continued to catch his breath.

"That," he said, once he had caught his breath, "was totally worth the wait."

Cuddy turned her head, glancing at him sheepishly. "Definitely."

House brushed his lips against her shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

They lay in silence, House stroking her arm as she lay with her head on his chest, her fingers tracing circles around his belly button.

"You did well today," Cuddy finally spoke up.

"Thank you." House smirked. "When did you come?"

"About an hour before the presentation."

"Was it a spur of the moment thing or..." His voice trailed.

Looking up at him, Cuddy grinned and replied, "I knew I was coming since Monday."

"And you kept this a secret from me?"

Cuddy's grin became wider as she chuckled loudly. "Yep. Stan was in on it."

"Oh, you're bad." His hand found her ass and he slapped her ass cheek.

Cuddy giggled. "Hey!"

"That's for keeping me in the dark," House growled before lowering his head, brushing his lips against hers.

When they broke apart, Cuddy smirked. "I think you left a mark on my ass."

"You deserved it," House replied, cheekily. "Did you eat?"

"Not since this afternoon. Did you?"

"Yeah. Stan and I ate before. You want to order something from room service?"

"Sure, as long as I can eat while admiring you naked," she giggled.

House spanked her again and turned away to grab the menu off the side table.

Cuddy's high pitched laughter suddenly turned to a sharp cry of pain as she felt her son kick right against the bruise on the side of her stomach. Immediately, she rested a hand on her stomach and winced at the pressure.

House whipped around, an immediate look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"He just...kicked my bruise," Cuddy gasped out softly, her eyes still closed, a grimace on her face. She winced as she felt another kick.

"Want me to do anything?"

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes watering. "Don't think you can," she replied, as she tried gently to rub the side of her stomach in an effort to make the baby shift positions.

"Just has to...move on his own," she whispered as she grimaced.

Resuming his position on the bed, House laid a hand on her stomach and gently caressed the skin. "Just try and relax," he whispered in her ear.

Cuddy moved her head to lay on his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She grimaced once more as she felt a fourth kick and squeezed House's hand.

"Relax," she heard him say. "Think he's hungry?"

Cuddy didn't respond. Very slowly, she shifted onto her back, hoping the movement would help.

"He might be," she finally answered. She glanced down at her bruise, gingerly laying her hand on it, wincing at the contact.

"Easy," House said, watching her. "You probably should put ice on that for a few minutes. I'll get you some." He went to stand but Cuddy grabbed his hand and he looked back at her questionably.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," House replied, squeezing her hand. "Sure you'll be okay for five minutes?"

"I'll be fine."

"Want me to get you a salad?"

"Probably best, yeah."

"Has he kicked you since you shifted to your back?"

"Not yet."

House squeezed her hand a second time before turning and grabbing his cane.

He slipped on a robe. "I'll be back," he told her, as he limped out the door in search of an ice room.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes had passed, Cuddy opened her eyes and reached her hand up, running her fingers through House's hair.<p>

Jerking awake, House lifted his chin from Cuddy's shoulder.

As Cuddy lay with the ice pack on her side, House was in the spooning position behind her. "How's the bruise?" he murmured, kissing her bare shoulder lightly.

"Better," she whispered. "I think he stopped kicking that spot." She gently lifted the ice off her side ad keeping it wrapped in the cloth, reached over and set it down on the side table beside the bed.

Settling back against House's body, she felt his arms wrap around her and she leaned into his warm embrace. House swept her long raven hair away from her shoulder as he kissed her neck lightly.

"Thanks for coming to Vegas," he said quietly into her ear.

Cuddy raised her head and turned to look at him. "You're so welcome." House leaned forward and met her lips as they shared a passionate kiss.

"There's someone I want you to meet tomorrow," Cuddy told him once they had broken apart.

"You know I hate meeting people," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"I know. But trust me, you'll like him."

"And who am I going to like?"

Cuddy tsked. "You'll find out tomorrow," she replied.

House moved his hand to grab her ass. "Tease," he growled.

She grinned and settled back against his body. He wrapped his arms around her as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep until a knock on the door with room service awakened them again.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning, House and Cuddy awoke and took a nice long leisurely shower together, which if course consisted of some teasing and sloppy fooling around.<p>

Nothing was planned except for the evening cocktail hour and dinner, so House and Cuddy had the entire day to themselves.

After dressing, they headed to the main floor, where they went to Citizens Kitchen and Bar for some breakfast. Cuddy ordered the Granola and Fruit parfait with a side of grapefruit while House ordered the Blueberry Belgian waffle with a side of sausage.

"You won't puke on me, right?" House asked, in reference to ordering sausage.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh wait, that's bacon. my bad."

Cuddy ignored him.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked, after taking a sip of her carrot juice.

"Why do you always have to have a plan?"

Cuddy shrugged. "My nature, I guess."

'Well," House began, grabbing her hand that was on the tabletop. "Since we don't have to be anywhere until say, 5 o'clock, I figure we can go to the pool, do some naughty things in the room...I'm pretty sure I can find ways to make the time fly by...maybe go to a strip club..." He let his voice trail off for emphasis.

"Hey, not funny!"

She was interrupted when Dave Lippman appeared in her line of vision.

"David!" she called out.

The pediatrician looked around from conversing with a waitress. He grinned and waved, holding up a finger. A minute later, he walked over to the table where Cuddy and House were sitting.

"Lisa," Dave began, "how are you?" The two embraced.

"Good, good." Cuddy turned toward House in a way of introductions.

"Greg, this is David Lippman. He works at Newark Beth Israel as a pediatrician. Dave, Greg House, as promised."

Dave reached out his hand. "Dr. House it's an honor," he began. "Don't get up."

"Wasn't going to," House said, eying Dave skeptically.

Cuddy shot him an icy glare. "Greg..." she started, curtly.

Dave snickered. "Wow, that was cold."

House extended a hand and shook the fellow doctor's hand. "How'd you get yourself on the list to meet the 'infamous Gregory House' I wonder? I assume you didn't sleep with her." He jerked his head in Cuddy's direction, who looked slightly mortified.

Dave laughed. "We met on the plane ride here."

"Oh, so that's why my ears were ringing," House retorted.

"By the way, great presentation yesterday," Dave told him.

House turned his head. "How much did she pay you to say that?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Don't mind him, Dave. Accepting compliments aren't his strong suit."

'Well, don't let me keep you two," Dave told them. "We'll meet up at the cocktail party later."

"Absolutely," Cuddy replied.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished breakfast, House and Cuddy spent a few hours walking the famous 'Vegas strip' sightseeing after House had done his stretches and PT exercises that he promised Laura, his physical therapist, he would do. In the afternoon, House changed into his swim trunks and headed down to the indoor heated pool, waiting for Cuddy to join him after she finished her pre-natal massage.<p>

Stretching out on a blue chaise lounge, House stared out at the somewhat busy pool before turning his attention to the newspaper on his lap. He noticed a mother in the pool with her son, who looked no more than eight or nine years old. He watched as the little boy splashed the mother then laughed as the woman scolded him.

A few minutes later, he saw Cuddy walking towards him, two towels under her arm.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied, as she tossed two towels on the chair next to him before bending down and kissing him on the mouth.

"How was your massage?" he asked when they broke apart.

"It was fantastic," she replied.

"Glad to hear it." He sat up. "Care to join me in the pool?" He grabbed Cuddy's hand to assist himself in standing.

Cuddy disrobed to reveal a black and silver bikini, with her bump exposed.

House whistled. "Remind me again why we have to be in public right now."

Cuddy slapped him lightly on the arm. Offering him a hand, together they made their way to the steps that led to the far shallow end of the pool.

Once he submerged his body in the water, House limped over to the side of the pool in the shallow end where he could rest his back up against a wall. He positioned Cuddy in front of him, with her back leaning against the front of his chest, and let his hands rest on her hips.

Cuddy allowed herself to lean back against him, her mind thinking.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, House glanced sideways at her.

"Stop worrying about the hospital. It's not burning down in your absence," he told her, after a few moments of silence between them.

She glanced at him warily. "What makes you think I'm -"

"I can tell," House interrupted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Ok, _Sherlock_."

"Your wheels are turning. You're thinking about all the things Brenda could have possibly screwed up because you aren't there...Tell me that's not true."

Cuddy blatantly ignored him.

House grinned and lowered his head, kissing her bare neckline and shoulder. "I love it when I'm right about you," he murmured against her warm skin.

"Are you done feeding your ego?" Cuddy mused, as she turned around to face him more directly, her hands on his waist.

"You need to relax and stop worrying about work. You'll have the weekend to catch up," House reassured her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Cuddy leaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small boy, the same boy who House was watching earlier, point at them and say to the woman next to him, "Mommy, why is she kissing her dad?"

The mother tried to quiet her son but it was too late.

Cuddy glanced at the woman and smiled, trying to ease the blow of the aggressiveness of the innocent child's words, but the damage was already done. The mother turned a shade of crimson, smiled apologetically and hurried her son off to the other side of the pool.

Cuddy turned towards House, who had remained silent throughout the entre ordeal, staring off to the side. She tried to read his facial expression and tone, but was unsuccessful.

House glanced at the wall clock. "Cocktail party starts in about two hours. We should probably go get changed," he said, refusing to look at Cuddy.

"Right," Cuddy responded softly. She reached out her hand, which House took as he began limping towards the stairs that led out of the pool.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it when words failed her.

As she dried off and slipped her robe back on, all she could bring herself to do was to silently follow in House's wake as they proceeded back upstairs to the room.

* * *

><p>Once back in the hotel room, Cuddy headed to the bathroom to take a shower, while House got dressed.<p>

House poked his head in the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?" he said, in a low, seductive growl, as he saw the outline of her naked body behind the glass door of the shower.

Cuddy chuckled and opened the door slightly, poking her head out. "If you want to be late, sure...Maybe later."

"Tease," House yelled as he headed back out to grab a pair of pants.

When he was done dressing, he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cuddy to finish.

He thought about the encounter that happened earlier at the pool. Yes, he knew he looked older for his age and yes, he did think of people's reactions of him and Cuddy, but never thought that people viewed him as someone old enough to be her father: The thought undoubtedly shocked him enough.

House also wasn't the type of person who cared about what people thought, so it surprised him that he would suddenly dwell upon the fact that some people would view him as his girlfriend's father.

"Someone's far away..."

House looked towards the entrance to the bathroom to see Cuddy standing there, wearing a royal blue, one shoulder strapless gown that hit just below the knee and particularly enhanced her curves and growing belly.

"Do we have to go to the party or can we just stay here and I can fuck you all night?" House replied, giving her a swift lingering once over.

Cuddy blushed and brought her black pumps over to the bed, sat down beside him, and put her shoes on.

"I'm glad you approve," she said, standing once she was finished.

"Oh I _definitely_ approve," he replied, pulling her to where he sat, nestling her in between his legs. His hands rested on her hips as he looked up at her.

"You look absolutely amazing, Lisa."

Cuddy blushed deeply, but smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "You seemed in another place before. Everything okay?" she asked softly, not wanting to push anything.

Standing up, House pulled Cuddy towards him. "I think you know what I was thinking about," he said slowly, locking eyes with her.

She reached up her hand and caressed his cheek. "You're certainly not one to let what other people think control your thinking."

House glanced down. "Yeah, I know, but it's not just me. It's you too."

"Greg, do you think I don't know that people talk. You should have heard what I overheard people at the hospital saying when they found out you and I were together, and that I was pregnant...People _are_ going to talk. They _are_ going to say negative things. That's just how life happens."

"You know it's true though. I DO look old enough to be -"

"But you're not," Cuddy reinforced. She gently placed her hands on his cheek, caressing the scruff. "Look at me," she whispered.

She waited until he picked his head up.

"You can't let what people say affect you. And I know you let things roll off your back unless it's personal...so I want you to try and forget about everything that happened -"

Just then, Cuddy's cell phone rang. She walked over to her purse, which sat on the chair, and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" she answered without even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Lisa, it's Dave Lippman."

"Dave, hi!" Cuddy replied, surprised at the call, 'What can I do for you?"

"You're Room 742, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I'll see you in a minute," Dave replied, then hung up.

Confused, Cuddy brought the phone away from her ear.

'What was that about?" House asked her, as he grabbed his jacket, threw it on, and then grabbed his cane.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Grabbing her shawl off the chair, Cuddy made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Dave Lippman standing there in a suit.

The little boy from the pool stood in front of him, Dave's hands on his shoulders.

"Dave, hey. What's going on?" Cuddy addressed him. House was behind her.

"Lisa, my son would like to say something." He looked down at the boy. "Go ahead, Charley," he nudged.

The boy named 'Charley' looked up at his father and then glanced up at Cuddy.

"I - I'm sorry for what I said earlier in - in the pool," he said in a small voice, his voice quavering.

Cuddy's eyes welled with tears as she heard the child's confession. She bent down so that she was level with the boy's height.

"Oh Charley," she whispered, "It's alright. Thank you for the apology."

"I didn't mean what I said. It was an accident."

Cuddy ruffled the boy's hair. "I know, Charley," she said as she stood. "That's ok."

She looked over at Dave, who grinned.

"You didn't have to do this," she told him.

"I know," Dave replied. "My wife explained what happened and, being a good parent, I did what every good parent would do: I made my son apologize for what he said."

"I also think my wife was more embarrassed that I knew you," he added.

Cuddy chuckled as she dabbed at her eyes. She looked back at House, who still stood behind her.

Limping to the door, House reached out a hand, to which Dave shook.

"Thanks," House told him.

"Ok, Charley, let's get you upstairs so your mom and I can get to this party," Dave told his son. "See you two in a bit."

After she had closed the door, Cuddy finished wiping her eyes.  
>"Well," she began, "I certainly wasn't expecting that." She gazed up at House and added, "I still stand by what I said earlier though."<p>

House leaned his cane against the door and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth.

She welcomed the kiss and deepened it, wrapping her arms around his back.

Finally after about thirty seconds, House pulled back, brushing her cheek with his finger. He leaned down once more, his lips to her ear.

"You're going to be a great mother," he whispered. He let his lips trail across her collarbone as he worked his way back up to her lips, and kissed her again on the mouth.

"Thank you," Cuddy told him softly when they broke apart.

Grabbing his cane, House opened the door.

"Now, I believe we have a party to attend," he said, leading Cuddy out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
